


Pearl in WWII

by pinhead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 187,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinhead/pseuds/pinhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if our favorite Pearl had a secret, something she was both proud of and ashamed of. What if during the most turbulent and formative years of the modern era a Crystal Gem watched the rise of Evil and War once again set the world burning. What if, against the wishes of her friends and leader, she decided to do something about it.  (Based on real world history with a Steven Universe + Gems twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**000 Authors Notes 000**

Hello Readers  
This is my first true written-story and fiction, but after 20 chapters and 151k+ words I'm gradually getting better at this writing thing. Though it may be a bit 'rough' at times (especially early chapters 1-4), I hope you enjoy the story and that my writing continues to remain enjoyable as the story unfolds.

 **The story updates monthly (at least), usually near the start or end of the month**. Each chapter takes a long time to write as it must be researched, balanced with real-world history, map locations, events, dates and more which is then boiled down to the key events to cover then fit into the over-all story narrative. Plus I have a full-time job.

**Why do I make each chapter so difficult to write? Because you guys are worth the effort!**

**Whats the best way to motivate a fan fic writer to write? leave a review 8-) !** Please let me know how I'm doing - especially if you have requests for specific missions or events as the story outline is still open for ideas an changes. If I like what you suggest I'll give you a call out in the story.

Now, on with the show!

Update - Reader Vox has created some wonderful fan-art to accompany the story, head over to voxdrawsstuff on tumblr to see it.  Please also note this story is cross-posted to Fanfiction dot net for readers that prefer that service.

* * *

**000 Nightmares**

_The crack of rifles and pop of pistols at the firing range had become a familiar sound to her over the course of training. She smiled to herself as she tensioned, and then pulled the trigger of the large Le Enfield rifle; a moment later the watermelon at 1000 yards exploded. "Hit!" Human weapons might be primitive and crude but mastering their use, to hit targets, to maintain the weapon, to become one with it; that is something to be proud of.  
_

_The howling of the wind as it spilled through openings in the aircraft's thin skin drowning out the roar of the engines. Tumbling, falling towards the opening and the abyss beyond. A strong arm reaches out to grab her uniform at the last moment and yanks her back to safety her rescuer smiles at her "gotcha!" Safe for now, she'll never get used to these flying contraptions the humans use, always feeling like they are ready to fall apart.  
_

_Bar songs, men singing a song of debauchery with kegs of ale, singing along before the big battle, one last celebration of their life's and close bonds, almost family. The party ends and everyone goes their separate ways, some never to return. She misses them, always, her friends, her brothers in arms. Stars she misses them.  
_

_A nightclub, somewhere fancy where officers and civilians mix, upbeat swing music plays. Her eyes lock onto the objective moving through the crowd as she stands on stage singing a popular swing number. Soon the objective is completed, the target eliminated, and all obstructions are resolved. Disgust fills her as she wraps up the mission, every time she has to use her old servant training she feels dirty, but its worth it isn't it? To sneak in and be where she's least expected to complete the mission, isn't it?  
_

_Quiet as the drifting fog in the night, still and cold as the earth. The Le Enfield is held tight against her shoulder as she centers her target under the cross hairs. The rifle makes a loud CRACK! and a second later the colonial's head explodes causing the soldiers around him scattered for cover. Her companions confirms the kill and they retreat; she's surprised by how easy its become, killing humans in the name of world peace. What would they say back home? What has she become?  
_

_The whistling of shells and earth shaking blasts of 155mm artillery threaten swift death to any caught in the open. She is nigh invulnerable so long as her gem remains intact, she would just reform in a few hours ready to continue. A loud KRUMP! announces the impact of another shell, this one close enough to shake the foxhole. Peaking out the men on the other side of the camp are gone, only a smoking ruin and the stench of burned flesh fill the air.  
_

_His eyes are staring back into hers as the life behind them slowly drains away. His lips move but no words are heard as he silently pleads for her to say the word she could never say. The grip he holds on her shirt slackens, his body goes still and the eyes, she'll never forget those eyes, fall empty and lifeless. Overcome with grief she screams.  
_

_Roses face fills her world, commanding her attention, she can't look away no matter how much she wants to. All around her is sorrow and tears, broken promises, broken oaths, she has betrayed everything she ever fought for, everything she had stood for... and for what?. "Traitor, to your ideals!" shouts a voice from somewhere out in the void. "I'm sorry" she calls back, her voice raw and stark. "You broke your oath" the voice thunders, this time sounding more like Rose. "I had to!" she retorts but her confidence is an illusion. "You would kill those you swore to protect! you're a killer, murderer, butcher!" shouted Rose's voice filled with venom and hatred. "This was different, necessary! they would have destroyed themselves, we'd have lost everything" she sobbed as her strength left her and she collapsed to the cold floor. "Forgive me ROSE! please! forgive me! ROSE !"_

Pearl woke with a scream, her breath coming fast and shallow as the adrenaline surged and she tried to regain control of her senses and mind. Soon she relaxed and lay back down.

 

It was rare that Pearl slept, the experience with Steven all those months ago had introduced her to the concept and now like Amethyst she would occasionally after particularly tiresome days . She would retreat to her room to lay in the cool pools of water and let the gentle sound of the water ease her worried and allow some rejuvenating rest. But these nightmares that had developed lately were getting worse, perhaps it was time to give up sleeping again. Sighing to herself, Pearl stood up and headed for the gem-door to start the day.

.

**000 Present Day - Beach City - Buddwick Public Library**

Spending a hot summer afternoon at the library with Connie had sounded like a great idea to Steven. After their first visit there and reading through the Buddwick journal Steven had become a regular sight as he read through histories of civilizations, fictions, and nations. Occasionally he would come across mentions of the Crystal Gem's or ancient Gem Constructs which wasn't all that surprising as their presence on earth spanned thousands of years. On this particular day Connie was reading up on US History and the events of the second world war while Steven read through his latest fiction book 'Red Storm Rising' by Tom Clancy.

"Wow" Steven said as he thumbed through the latest Tom Clancy novel 'Red Storm Rising' "This is super intense, Connie you've got to read this when you're done with that history book. This book has everything from great sea battles to desperate clashes of men and tanks and even …"

The head librarian looked up from her desk and loosed a loud 'sssssshhhh' and glowered at the two children. "Sorry" whispered Steven as he turned to look at Connie who was presently nose deep in her 'World War Two in photos' book.

"Connie?" asked Steven quietly when the young girl didn't reply right away. "Connie what did you find, if you get any closer to that book it will become part of your face."

After a few moments Connie slowly raised her eyes from the book, her eyes wide and mouth hung open as the look of shock on her face gradually softened when she saw the concerned look on Steven's was giving her.

"Steven, do you see what I see? I need to know if I'm imagining things. Look at the soldier in the back off to the left; doesn't he (she?) look familiar to you?". At this she turned the book to Steven so he could see the aforementioned black and white photograph in the book.

Taking the book form Connie, Steven read the title below it then examined the picture more closely. The photo depicted some allied soldiers standing on top of a burnt out bunker, all of them wearing filthy uniforms and looking exhausted but triumphant with a title that read "British SAS operations World War Two".

"You're going to have to point this out for me Connie, it's an interesting picture but what…..oh, oh wow, now I see it, is that who I think it is?" replied Steven as the implications of the figure in the photo became apparent. "That's Pearl isn't it! Whats Pearl doing in a photo in a history book of WW2!?"

The librarian must have heard them again as another "SSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" was heard from over by the front desk and a few other patrons glowered at the kids.

Taking the book back from Steven, Connie began to turn through other pages looking for other instances of Pearl in other photos. "Steven, has Pearl ever talked about this to you? I mean she's our mentor in fighting but I don't think she's ever mentioned it once."

"Not that I'm aware of; I mean, she sometimes just stays in her room for hours or goes out on her own for a day or two just to be alone. Garnet says she's just meditating or needs time to think and Amethyst just avoids the subject." replied Steven thoughtfully as reached for another book in Connie's study pile.

"Lets check through the other books and do some online searches; surely a Crystal Gem being involved in such a war would generate some news and more pictures" suggested Connie brightly now eager to investigate this new mystery, her homework project now forgotten.

The search online and the other books had produced only a few more photos of Pearl and some legends of famous spies that partly fit her description. Among the photos was one from North Africa where a shadowy figure resembling Pearl was seen in the background firing a rocket at an advancing German tank. Another photo was marked as being in the Pacific where another possible sighting of her working to repair a large bomber at a jungle airfield. The last and most chilling was clearly Pearl. It was a rare color photo depicting her cradling the shredded body of a young man, her uniform covered in blood with a look of agony on her face as other soldiers looked on around her. The photo caption described it as 'SAS Unknown Casualties Operation Loyton, 1944'. After that she seemed to disappear from the books, not even partial mentions towards the end of the history book.

It was dark and heading towards late evening when Connie's parents picked her up from the Library and Steven arrived back at home via Lion warp. The house was empty and a note was left letting him know that the others were off chasing corrupted gems up in Norway and dinner was in the refrigerator. That was fine with him, he had allot of thinking to do and the quiet would give him time to do a little more research to try and get some answers.

.

**000 Beach House**

It was 2am when the warp pad activated and the trio of Crystal Gems stepped off into the darkened house. Having been out searching for hours the group was dirty and exhausted from the fruitless search the group was short on temper and just looking for rest.

"I told you we should have gone east, we wouldn't have wasted so many hours wandering the forest and MAYBE might have found something" complained Amethyst loudly.

"Hush" whispered Pearl, "Steven's sleeping, why don't you two head into the temple to recover, I'm going to go make sure Steven is tucked in alright then follow after you."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Garnet before turning and heading to the Gem Door while dragging a struggling Amethyst behind her.

Pearl sighed and headed over to the sleep loft where Steven was sleeping. Seeing he was surrounded by books and the TV was turned to the history channel she figured he must have been doing some kind of history lessons with Connie. Gently she picked up the young boy and placed him into bed then tucked in the covers around him. Sitting back she smiled warmly at her young charge and just watched him rest for a little while as she enjoyed the simple innocent slumber of the young boy watching his breaths, the twitch of his eyes as he dreamed.

After a few minutes it was time to clean up the study mess starting by turning off the TV and then turning her attention to the pile of books and papers. Reaching for the first book on top of the pile Pearl froze in place at the image on the open page as her mind went into overdrive.

An image of a young man covered in blood with lifeless eyes, Pearl herself clutching his body close as familiar faces looked on around her. A million memories of triumph, of anger, of fear, of hatred, and joy flashed through her thoughts as her mind went into shutdown in a failed effort to try and process it all. "Gugh" was all she manage to say as she tried to stand only to stumble and fall off the loft bed to land on the floor in a heap.

"Pearl? Are you ok?" asked Garnet as she emerged from the Gem Door and went to check on Pearl who by now had struggled to a sitting position on the couch.

Pearl looked up with a pained expression in her eyes…"He knows" was all she said and gestured to the books on Steven's bed for Garnet to see.

Carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping child Garnet looked over the top of the bed and frowned at what she saw, the implications of what it meant to her oldest of friends.

Stepping back down from the loft and helping Pearl to her feet Garnet spoke gently to try and calm down her old friend "It was bound to happen eventually, get some rest and we'll plan how to explain this to Steven when he wakes up in the morning" she instructed Pearl.

Pearl nodded meekly before slowly shuffling off to the Gem door and her room beyond.

...

Pearl lay in the center of the pool in her room and listened to the waterfalls around her letting the soothing sound of the flowing water wash over her and calm her nerves.

It had been nearly 80 years since the war had ended and Pearl made the transition back to her life as a Crystal Gem. Those years, so few by Gem standards, had left their mark on her sole and try as she might to bury the more painful of the memories they would sometimes surface as they had today. On days like this she would retreat into her room to just lay in the water and listen to the water as she was now or use the warps to go somewhere quiet to meditate. Usually this worked and she would be fine after a few hours but this time it wasn't working.

Steven knew.

It was probably Connie's doing; she had been studying American history these last few days and Steven had been studying along with her to fill in his knowledge of human history.

" _Garnet is right_ " she sighed to herself, Steven was going to find out eventually, Pearl had just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon so she could have more time to prepare. Nothing for it now, if Steven brings it up, she'll just have to accept it and at long last confront her memories.

**000**

The next morning Steven woke up to the smell of waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash-browns permeating the beach house. Slowly opening his eyes he examined his sleeping area to find his loft bed area was all cleaned up; the DVDs and books from the night's study stacked neatly on the shelf.

Looking over to the kitchen Steven saw Pearl smiling and humming to herself as she looked up and smiled even bigger on seeing him awake. "Morning Steven! Breakfast is ready when you are, I hope you don't mind but I helped clean up and organize your study materials last-night."

"Thanks Pearl, breakfast sounds great and yeah, I got some questions for you later on when you're ready" replied Steven brightly as the smell of the delicious breakfast acting better than coffee to the young boy.

….

Later that day after Garnet had left via Warp Pad to check on more corrupted Gem activity and Amethyst went to get Donuts Steven set out on his own errand, to find Pearl and ask her about those old photos. After a brief search he found her up on the laundry arm busying herself with hanging out his clothes to dry, the star shirts flapping in the light breeze like flags.

"Pearl" he said hesitantly

"Yes Steven? Is there something I can help you with?" Asked Pearl with some trepidation, the unease she had felt the night before returning and threatening to overwhelm her with hurt and grief. Still she put on a brave smile for her young charge not wanting him to see her pain.

"Yeah, there is actually" replied Steven "You see, I was at the library yesterday with Connie studying American History when we found this old book of World War Two."

Pearls smile cracked as her eyes softened and a heavy burden seemed to settle itself on her shoulders, its weight pressing down on her as she sank to her knees.

"Pearl!? Pearl whats wrong? Did I say something wrong that hurt you!? Please tell me, I'm here for you Pearl, what did I say" cried Steven frantically on seeing the pain on Pearl's face.

In response she reached out and pulled Steven into a hug as she buried her face into his curly hair and spoke in a low pain filled voice as she fought back tears. "Steven, there is much you don't know about me and the history of Gem's on earth. Much of it isn't pretty and I have some darker memories and experiences that I've tried hard to forget. That time of my life was long ago by human standards but to Gems it may have been only a few minutes and those memories seem as fresh as they day they were made."

Steven hugged Pearl back tightly fighting back his own tears; he hadn't meant to cause this pain in his mentor but he was determined to help her recover from it and heal. Pulling away from the Gem he reached out his hands to help pull Pearl to her feet then lead her down the path to the temple as he continued to talk and try and reassure her.

"Pearl, I know what the history books Connie shared with me say, but I don't know what happened to you all those years ago in the war. Whatever it was must have been horrible as I've never seen you look so down and out like this before. I really don't know much about these kinds of things, but Dad says that sometimes the best cure is to just talk about it and share the story. You don't have to bear that pain alone, we're all here to help you, I'm here to help you and I'd really like to hear your story."

Pearl was hesitant, she was so afraid of Steven's innocence being corrupted as he was ignorant of the evil in this world. But she could also see the determination in his eyes that he would not be letting this topic go until he was satisfied that she was going to be okay, that she had healed.

"OK" she said at last, "Steven I'll take you up on your offer but I'm going to need you to ask your father as some of this could be a bit disturbing for someone your age."

Steven stopped walking and looked up at Pearl. "Pearl, you forget who you're talking to, I watch R movies with Dad sometimes, I'm 14, and have been on several Gem Missions that got pretty violent, I'm sure I can handle it" the young hybrid said confidently.

Pearl gazed down at the young boy and shrugged… well if he wants the dark so badly.. "OK then, I'll tell you the whole story, but you're going to have to let me know if it gets too much; it's enough that one of us has PTSD, we don't need another.

Nodding his understanding Steven took off at a run to talk with his father as Pearl made her away back to her room in the Temple. " _That went better than I thought it would"_ she thought to herself " _oh I hope this will work out, I don't want Steven's innocence to be lost but I can't keep this from him much longer anyway and perhaps, just maybe, talking will help._ "

.

**000 The next weekend  
**

Convincing Connie's parents to go along was easy enough, after all, an opportunity to speak with someone with direct knowledge on the history was a rare opportunity. Plus she could use it for her report to boost her grades, especially if she was able catch a mistake in the history books and earn extra points. The three were sitting on the beach house patio with Connie's laptop and a spread of Jam with Biscuits for the kids to munch on.

"OK children, Connie are you ready to take notes? Steven you too as you may as well learn something from all this too as we've lagged a bit on covering the human history side of your education".

Itching to get started Connie practically shouted her enthusiasm " YES! Yes! Mam! I've been looking forwards to this ever since Steven's phone call, you must have so many stories and adventures, and,, and .. Pearl? are you OK?"

Pearl's smile had vanished and in its place was the stern expression of full teacher mode. A moment passed before Pearl's gem-stone began to glow bright white and a large long object began to emerge. Grasping the object in her hands as the light faded revealing the intimidating form of a large rifle. It had a lot of dings and dents from hard use but was clearly taken care of and maintained as the metal gleamed like new with no rust or dirt.

Connie's and Steven's eyes went wide at the site of the imposing weapon "I recognize that gun," said Connie, "That's the gun you're holding in that photo of you in the history book on the burned out bunker!"

Pearl nodded confirmation as she spoke in quiet tones, "This is a Lee-Enfield No 4 Mk 1 sniper rifle of British origin, I wasn't allowed to use my Gem weapons during the war… more on that later kids …. so I learned how to use this to fight."

Steven leaned forwards to examine the rifles long stock and noticed a couple dozen notches in the wood, "What are all those notches along the side of the gun?" he asked.

Pearl looked even more depressed "Those are kills Steven, each notch represents an officer who I shot at long range and some soldiers too, for a time I kept track but gave up as the war went on."

Steven looked from the notches on the old weapon to Pearl and saw the same sadness in them from when they had spoken on the laundry arm. "So that's why you were afraid to tell me about the war, because you did what Rose had forbidden, engaged in human warfare and killed humans." Steven was quiet for a moment before continuing "But why did you join the war? Why did you go against Rose's order, why did...why do you keep the rifle?". Steven placed his hand on the old weapon and could almost feel the history and memories held within it.

"Because though this rifle holds many painful memories it is also a touchstone to my past and a reminder of what I fought for and the friends and bonds made during the war, not all the memories are bad ones Steven, even in war. But the point children is that as much as these are stories of adventure to you, to me it reminds me of real pain, of lost friends and the horrors of warfare, especially human warfare. Please keep that in mind."

Connie and Steven looked to each other for an nodded. "Ok Pearl, we understand," said Connie, "but you'll have to forgive us kids if we get swept up in the adventure side of things, I mean who doesn't get excited over an adventure story!"

Pearls smile returned in full "Wonderful! OK, now I understand you have lots of questions, especially as to why I chose to participate in the war and break Rose's orders… The answer to that is a long one and as I tell you'll find your answers as this story develops." Peal paused a moment, "Ok, so where should we begin? Connie, you're the one doing the history lesson, please give me a prompt to get started."

Connie didn't need to think before blurting out her answer "At the beginning of course! How did you even get involved at all! What was the beginning of your desire to fight in the war?

Pearl closed her eyes and thought for a moment before beginning the story…." It was Feb 4th 1938 and I was out visiting with the local town's folk owing to Rose who asked us to go and socialize more when Amethyst came and pulled me out of the local Soda Pop shop for a mission to Tibet…."

.

**000 end chapter 1 prologue**

Here is the first historical fact  
* The Lee–Enfield bolt-action, magazine-fed, repeating rifle was the main firearm used by the military forces of the British Empire and Commonwealth during the first half of the 20th century. It was the British Army's standard rifle from its official adoption in 1895 until 1957.


	2. Tibet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out for Mein Kapatin on Fan Fiction .net for his help in researching this story, suggesting ideas, language proof reading and all around source for support and encouragement. I could not have gotten this as far along or as well done without his help. Its nice having a friend online. I've re-done much of chapter 1 and some smaller changes in chapter 2 if you see a story update but no new-chapter, that was what happened.
> 
> Update - Reader Vox has created some wonderful fan-art to accompany the story, head over to voxdrawsstuff on tumblr to see it. Please also note this story is cross-posted to Fanfiction dot net for readers that prefer that service.

**000 Beach City - Feb 4th 1938**

The clink and clack of a busy Soda shop filled the air on a bright spring morning at Beach City; the air outside was still cool as the sun was low on the horizon but inside it was comfortable. The voices of the local humans intermingled with the latest hit song playing on the nearby radio.

_The man who only lives for making money_

_Lives a life that isn't necessarily sunny_

_Likewise the man who works for fame_

Pearl hummed along with the tune on the radio as she relaxed in the Pizza families Soda shop along the boardwalk of the small town of Beach city. She sipped lightly at the cherry soda pop as she read the day's newspaper over a plate of peach pie. She didn't really like eating but Rose had been adamant lately that the Gems should get out and mingle with the local humans and the soda fountain near the temple seemed the ideal place. Raising her eyes to look across the counter to the mirror on the opposite wall she smiled at the Gem looking back at her.

_There's no guarantee that time won't erase his name_

_The fact is, the only work that really brings enjoyment_

_Is the kind that is for girl and boys meant_

_Fall in love you won't regret it_

_That's the best work of all if you can get it_

Never one for human styles Rose had further encouraged them to try modifying their outfits a bit to better mesh with the local humans. The Gem who looked back was dressed in a light blue blouse tucked into simple tan slacks with yellow suspenders completing the simple outfit. Not wanting anything fancy and eschewing the overly feminine outfits of human women the outfit, met the requirement and suited her just fine. Some human men thought it was odd to see a woman dressed in pants though none challenged her on it although there was the occasional glare.

"How's the Pie and Soda? Everything alright over here?" asked a soft and friendly voice off to the side. Pearl turned and smiled over to Deedee Fryman who was managing the counter that morning "Yep, everything is fine over here, this food is surprisingly good. What did you humans call it again?" Deedee's smiling face took on a note of confusion, "You don't know what Pie and Soda is? Um, ok well, thats Peach Pie made from fruit harvested from the orchards in the hills and that drink is soda pop made with fruits, sugar, water and is carbonated".

"Oh, well, it's quite nice, I think I have enough money for another so one more please" said Pearl with a smile as Deedee nodded and went to fetch another plate. "Maybe humans aren't so bad after all" Pearl whispered quietly to herself before taking up the newspaper again as the radio continued the last verses of the song.

_Just imagine someone waiting at the cottage door_

_Where two hearts become one_

_Who could ask for more_

_Loving one who loves you_

_And taking that vow_

_Nice work if you can get it_

_And you can get it if_

_Won't you tell me how?_

As the music faded away the radio host interrupted the music set for an urgent news announcement about the latest events developing in Europe; which lately was increasingly grim.

.

_Hello folks out there in the world! This is Empire City radio coming to you live on station WNYE (FM) 91.5. I hope you folks are doing well this fine morning, today's temperature is a high of 54°F and low of 34°F with sunny sky in the morning predicted. News out of the Old Country today, word is Adolf Hitler has gained control of the German Army and has begun placing loyalist party members into key government positions. I don't know about you folks out there but that firebrand makes me nervous but don't blow your wig just yet as so far it's just a lot of Bumping gums and booshwash out of him. That's all for today, now back to the music!_

.

Pearl slammed the newspaper down with a loud smack on the table nearly smashing her peach pie and took a sip of her soda as she glowered at the radio. It was happening again, humanity was at it again and with her eons of experience she could easily see where this was headed even as the local humans held out hope things would turn out peacefully. With this latest news out of Germany the firebrand of a leader now had the full support of his government and the military might to start making whatever crazy plans he had move that much closer to reality. Pearl sighed and looked back at her pie, appetite gone.

"Something the matter Pearl?" asked Deedee as she walked over to see what all the fuss was about. "You've only been coming here a couple days but I haven't seen you get so riled up like this; what's got you all bent? Was there some Rot Gut in the soda or something?"

Pearl did her best to suppress the wave of anger that radiated off of her and replied as friendly as she could "Not much Deedee; the news just now is a bit upsetting. I've been around long enough and seen enough human history, rise and fall of empires no less, to know that this isn't going to end well; that Adolf fellow is starting some trouble and it won't be the small kind".

Deedee just stared at the Gem… "what do you mean you've seen the rise and fall of empires?"

Pearl looked embarrassed for a moment "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You see, though I'm nearly 8500 years old I honestly haven't interacted with humans much beyond necessity."

Deedee looked even more confused "uh huh…. well for an ancient …. person you seem OK to me", the confusion turned into a wide smile, "I'd love to hear some stories of your adventures sometime, I'm sure you must have lots and a local story teller would help attract more customers." Deedee thought for a moment, "If you can attract enough then you can eat for free!"

Pearl was about to reply when Amethyst ran into the shop and tugged at Pearl's sleeve. "Pearl! what are you doing in a soda shop? I thought you hated eating and always go on and on about how gross it is and icky when it comes out later! Hey are you …"

she was cut off when Pearl slapped her hand over her mouth and began pushing her out of the store. She turned to a still smiling Deedee and sheepishly said "Sorry about that, this one still has much to learn about manors. It's true I don't like (or need) to eat but the pie was great so I'll make an exception, by now." With that Pearl finished scooting Amethyst out of the door and began the walk back to the Temple to meet up with the others.

As the Soda Shop was left behind Pearl's mind drifted back to the news from the radio; the events in Europe were indeed troubling, a storm was brewing and war wasn't far off, she didn't need future vision to know this as raw experience was enough. Amethyst continued to babble on about some friends she'd made in town on her own excursion but Pearl was too lost in thought to notice.

Arriving back at the temple Rose was gathering the Gems on the warp-pad to begin the next mission. Pearl's smile returned ten fold as the large Pink haired woman standing on the warp-pad turned from her conversation with Garnet, her white dress swishing in some unseen breeze. It was a vision Pearl never tired of seeing and always brought out her best.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Thank you for returning on short notice, I'm sorry to have had to cut short your visits to town but we need to get going quickly. Garnet has been getting visions concerning the corrupted gem the monks at Ngor temple up in Tibet have been looking after."

Garnet nodded confirmation "Yes, the visions are turbulent but all lead to the same conclusion; the Gem contained at the temple is quite large and will cause lots of trouble if it escapes." Pearl stepped onto the warp pad, "Ready when you are, it will be nice to see the Monks again, the temple is always so peaceful and it will be nice to stock on the tea the Monks sell." Rose smiled at the smaller Gem and the four disappeared in a flash of light as the warp-pad activated.

.

**000 German Expedition to Tibet, Month 3 base camp, Feb 4th 1938**

Ernst Schäfer sat on the side of his cot in the small tent at the German expeditions base camp high in the mountains of Tibet. It had been a week since the last mail call with letters from home and the black envelope had arrived and the news within had broken his spirit. Seven days he had shut himself into his tent to grieve the loss of his wife to illness as grief weighed him down and sapped his strength. A voice called out from just outside the tent "Herr Schäfer! Herr Schäfer! you're needed at the planning tent! Please collect yourself and come when you are ready".

Heaving himself off the cot and taking a moment freshening up and throwing on an olive-drab uniform and cap Schäfer headed out into the morning, grateful for the distraction from his misery. Entering the planning tent he was presented with a scene of cluttered tables, maps, assorted artifacts, and empty ration packs. His assistant Bruno Beger was standing over a large map with several little flag-pins in it. An elderly Tibetan man and translator stood off to one side.

"Ah! Schäfer! thank you for joining us, your looking better today, time heals all wounds and I'm sure you'll be feeling even better shortly, this man…. Dah? Is it? … Has been telling us stories of a most peculiar creature that is said to inhabit these mountains. The stories say that it's an ancient spirit that has wandered these mountains for millennia sometimes harassing villages and lost villagers."

Schäfer looked at Beger with a deadpan expression on his face, "Mr. Beger, these villagers have been telling us stories like that for months now, ask any culture like this one about legends and you'll hear dozens that they'll swear up and down are true."

Schäfer paused and looked at the map on the table before picking up some recently written notes and thumbing through them "What makes you think this story is special Mr. Beger? We're here on assignment to find artifacts of Aryan superiority and the fauna that inhabit these mountains! Not chase old ghost stories."

Mr. Beger just looked back at Schäfer with that annoying know-it-all smile of his and said "Because they got a picture of it last year." He handed Schäfer a photograph depicting a large four legged form the size of a large house with long shaggy hair on its body and an even larger one on the head.

Schäfer handed the picture back "Sorry, still not convinced Mr. Beger, that's probably just a large puppet and those people look like they're at a festival, stop wasting my time, we've got work to do." and turned to exit the tent. Beger grabbed Schäfer's arm and held him back, the smile still on his face "Schäfer." Mr. Beger began slowly, "This man knows where the spirit is currently located, it's up in an old monastery not far from here, the Monks have been watching over it since it was 'poofed' in a rock slide a couple years ago. I've been to the rock slide area, there are giant claw marks in the stone, nothing I've seen in all my travels could have done that".

Schäfer relaxed and looked at the map again. "Very well Mr. Beger, I can see that you're not going to let this go and perhaps the monastery will have artefacts we can take with us back to the Fatherland for the museums being built there."

Finally Beger's smile relaxed "Wonderful Herr Schäfer, I'll put together an expedition at once!" he said gleefully before running out of the tent. Schäfer smiled to himself, yes, this was just what he needed to get himself and his mind moving again.

...

In the courtyard of the ancient Ngor temple the warp-pad activated with a flash of light and the three Crystal Gems stepped off into the late afternoon sun. Looking around Rose sighed and breathed in the fragrant incense of the temple and took a moment to admire the architecture and colorful murals of the temple courtyard. The uniqueness and ingenuity of humans never ceases to amaze her as she started walking towards the main hall as the other Crystal Gems trailed along behind her. To her surprise the head monk Chodak emerged from the temple waving frantically for them to stop as he rushed up and began to motion them towards one of the smaller side rooms.

Once out of the courtyard Chodak closed the door and turned to address Rose, the poor elderly human was worked up over something and could barely contain himself. "Rose! You're timing is terrible, there is a German expedition here exploring the temple and stirring up trouble, nothing we can't handle mind you, but your presence here won't help. What brings you out here anyway?".

Rose smiled at the elderly monk, she and the Crystal Gems have been visiting the temple occasionally over the centuries and Rose had known Chodak since he was a young boy. "Garnet has been getting visions of something happening with the mountain spirit contained here at the temple, we've come to inspect the containment box and make sure it's secure." Chodak thought for a moment before answering "I think we'll be okay Rose, the sacred artifact is deep in the temple hidden within my personal chambers, they won't find it… I hope".

Pearl relaxed a little, "Whew, that's good to hear, surely those clowns won't be so bold to break into the inner sanctums of the temple, they must have some respect for places like this." Chodak frowned "Actually Pearl, they've been tromping on everything and examining everything, searching for evidence of their precious Aryan civilization."

At that Pearl tensed up a bit and a turned a worried gaze to Rose "Rose, I think we should collect the mountain spirit and take it back to the temple for safekeeping, at least until this German Expedition wraps up and heads home. I've been listening to the human radio news and this Himler fellow running the German propaganda machine. His expedition goons won't leave until they've stripped everything of value from this temple."

Rose returned Pearl's look with a stern expression of her own as Chodak turned from friendly to annoyed. "You can't be serious Pearl. Firstly as I'm sure Chodak would tell you removing the mountain spirit (though we know what it is) would violate multiple tenants of their faith." Pearl was about to speak but Rose didn't let her "And Second, you know full well that we are not to interfere with human affairs, even when we feel strongly or if it affects those we care for. If we keep interfering when it suites us then how is humanity going to be able to learn from its mistakes?" Pearl's argument died on her lips as she stepped back and resigned herself to the inevitable ransacking of the temple that was bound to occur.

Chodak smiled on hearing Rose's words "Thank you Rose, I would ask that you please depart before…." before he could finish the thought there was shouting from the courtyard outside followed shortly by the unmistakable sound of a very large gem forming and then an animalistic roar. Chodak's eyes went wide and pointed at a tapestry hanging on the wall, the Gem's turned to look too. There in the dim light was a display of a large battle and at the center a huge four legged beast with a wild stock of hair, spiked tail, and crushing jaws. Amethyst was the first to speak "Crap." before heading towards the door as the others drew their weapons and followed.

...

Eberhard Waldemar was standing on the balcony of a large Tibetan temple Ngor; the thin mountain air was giving him a headache and the dryness made his skin itch under the wool M36 uniform. They had been at the temple for most of the day and his patience was wearing thin as the insesent Monks danced around complaining about the expeditions research at the temple. Waldemar was happy to be out of the stuffy offices back at headquarters but this wasn't the assignment the had in mind when he got his orders. Instead of out confronting and hunting enemies he was babysitting this scientist on this long voyage around the world and climb into the mountains. "At least I'm seeing the world." as the Army had promised when he signed up he thought to himself.

He had been assigned to watch over Ernst Schäfer who was on assignment from the German Government to acquire evidence of Aryan superiority in the temples and to investigate rumors of 'monsters' in the mountains. Being a zoologist Schäfer was along to study the beast, should they find, it and bring it back for study and to see if it could be turned for the growing military might of Germany.

"AHAH! Waldemar! Come see what we have found" Shouted Schäfer as he walzed out of the temple carrying a large stone box in his arms; an angry monk trailing behind shouting after the SS officer who had a large grin on his face.

Waldemar moved into action "Now now Monk, we are here on business of the German Govt and we can and will do as we please. Step back and allow us to study this prize!" The monk stopped in his tracks and looked up at the imposing figure of Waldemar standing over him and said angrily "You fools don't know what you're doing! Inside that box is a being of great power, we only trapped it last year by accident when it was caught in a landslide. If you open that box then no force of man will have the power enough to subdue it again. It will wreak havoc on our lands again if you let it out! Please, I beg you, don-"

Waldemar struck the monk to the ground with his fist leaving the older man crumpled on the ground moaning in pain. "DO NOT talk to us that way Monk" spat Waldemar "We are the Third Reich and we bow to no one, especially not some old religion and its children's ghost stories."

Schäfer rounded on Waldemar and glared at him "HEY! We might be superior and all that but please don't go beating up the locals, we need them to be friendly with us if we want this mission to be a success. We can't have a successful mission of discovery if it turns into a mission of war! Now help that man up and make amends before a mob shows up!"

Waldemar glowered at Schäfer but obediently bent to pick up the monk and help him back to the temple. Schäfer returned the gaze after the hulking SS soldier and turned back to the stone box in his hands. Schäfer wasn't a particularly violent man preferring science and adventure to war, the whole Aryan pride thing was annoying but playing along served his needs and funded the expedition. Turning the box over in his hands before he set it down and began to open it, his curiosity at what kind of 'beast' could be crushed but yet live on in a small box burned in his mind and required answering.

...

To Schäfer everything happened in slow motion, one moment he was opening an ornate stone box, seeing a weird glow from within surrounding the largest gem stone he had ever seen before it floated up out of the box, and with a blinding flash a huge orange beast had appeared. Across the courtyard Waldemar shoved the monk into the temple, unslung his rifle and began to fire at the monster that had appeared and threatened his leader.

The crack of the rifle shots echoed off the stone edifices of the temple and mountains as the Corrupted Gem took its form… or tried to… as it fizzled and shrank down to the size of a large pig. Schäfer sat up surprised to find himself alive, Waldemar stopped shooting and lowered his rifle, and a dozen other Germans flooded into the courtyard carrying ropes, rifles, bags of loot and other oddities.

Schäfer looked at the mountain spirit, the mountain spirit looked back at him. A moment passed as the two watched each other before the now much smaller mountain spirit shrieked and took off running towards the Temple entrance gates and the soldiers clustered around it blocking the path. "Capture that thing! Don't just stand there!" shouted Schäfer and the soldiers began to chase the little mountain spirit.

...

Bursting from the door ready for battle the Crystal Gems were surprised to find not a huge towering beast of destruction… but instead a scene out of a Charlie Chaplin movie. The group of Gem's and Chodak watched from the side as the Soldiers scrambled after the orange and harry corrupted Gem

"I've got him" shouted one as he tackled and wrestled with the little beast before it secreted a foul liquid and wiggled free leaving the soldier reeling from the stench.

"I'm chasing him to you, get the net ready!" yelled a lieutenant as he ran after it waving his arms trying to scare it towards another group holding a large cargo bag. They succeeded in their task only for it to use its tusks to tear free and continue running around the temple.

"Stand aside, I'm going to shoot its legs." declared Waldemar as she shouldered his rifle again and took aim. The rifle cracks echoed through the temple and hit home but had no effect and so the soldiers resumed trying to tackle or get a rope around the corrupted gem.

Up on the temple walls other Monks had emerged to watch the chase, some pointing and laughing at the soldiers multitude of failed attempts to catch an essentially greased mini monster.

Schäfer by this time had moved off to the side and took cover to better observe the strange creature that the soldiers were chasing. He didn't have his camera available and so concentrated in order to commit every detail of the beast to memory so he could record it in his notes later.

After a few minutes he noticed the three strange figures standing on the other side of the courtyard and forgot about the little beast and the soldiers chase. These figures were far more interesting, they too were observing the chase and while they appeared human their proportions were off a bit, especially the large one with the pink hair and the african one to the side. Carefully Schäfer began to make his way around the courtyard to get closer to the figures.

...

As Rose watched the comical display she began to chuckle before putting her weapon away and motioning the other Gem's to do the same, then took a seat on a nearby bench to watch. "Um Rose?" began Pearl, "Shouldn't we do something? Capture or poof the mountain spirit or … just do something?"

Rose turned her large smile to the lanky Gem, "Pearl, we are, doing something, we're getting a free comedy show watching these clowns try and catch that Gem." Garnet placed her hands on Amethyst and Pearl's shoulders and guided them to sit down as well before speaking "Don't worry Pearl, future vision has shown that the Gem is too small in this form to damage the temple and the soldiers probably won't be able to capture it."

As if on queue the mountain spirit seemed to remember it had a forgotten ability when it suddenly stopped and began to rise off the ground under wings made of its floofy hair. Once airborne the spirit turned its small body towards the distant mountains and flew away, soon it was just a fading dot on against the distant mountains as it returned to its mountain home.

"Excuse me? Who and what are you?" said a voice off to one side of the group, as one the Gems and Chodak turned to see Schäfer smiling back at them as he looked them over; his gaze lingering a little on Pearl. "You clearly aren't from around here, by your clothes I'd guess you're from one of the Western nations? America perhaps?" Turning to Rose, "I'd guess you're some kind of nordic country but your height is extraordinary even for them, and you short one, did you dye your skin purpose?" Amethyst frowned and glared up at the tall scientist. "African you seem …. Nevermind". Garnet just said nothing and stared past as if Schäfer wasn't there. Lastly turning to Pearl his eyes took on a much softer tone "And you fair maiden, are the picture of Aryan perfection". Schäfer began to reach for Pearl's hand and bend over as if to kiss it but she stepped back out of reach, if her eyes could shoot lasers, Schäfer would have been vaporized.

None of the Gem's quite knew what to say, except for Rose "Sir, I'm sure you know that it's not polite to comment on a woman's figure and I'm afraid you've quite blown your chance with such a crude opening!" Schäfer was taken aback by the response but Rose didn't give him a chance to recover, "Now as it seems your group's business here is done I think you should take your soldiers and leave this temple in peace."

Schäfer, now recovered, glared at Rose "I don't know who you think you are but we represent the German Govt and by right have-" Rose just picked him up by his shirt and began to carry him towards the temple gates. The soldiers, now focused on the strange women, began to move to stop Rose but a quick glare from her and a hard stomp that left a crack in the rock floor of the courtyard stayed their advance.

Once outside the temple Rose set Schäfer down on top of one of the pack mules and with a final glance turned and stormed back towards the temple. It wasn't long before the rest of the soldiers with Waldemar bringing up the rear of the group as the expedition headed for their camp. The Gems gathered on the warp pad and with a final farewell to Chodak vanished.

**000**

It was late evening when Schäfer and the expedition finally arrived back at camp and Schäfer went straight to his tent and grabbed up his note book. The day's events had been full of discoveries of the supernatural kind, he began to write down an account of the day's events and what he had seen. When he got to the description of the strange women he stopped and closed his eyes to recall the beautiful woman with the large blue eyes and slim athletic figure. The image of her burned in his mind, he vowed to find her again, learn more about her, and maybe find out if she would be interested in dinner or a show? Shaking himself back to the present Schäfer resumed his recording before finally retiring to his bed in the early hours of the morning.

The following day, their mission accomplished, the expedition packed up and began the months long journey back to Germany. Himmler would be pleased to learn of these supernatural developments and perhaps more funding for research and expeditions would be made available to locate more of these Aryan and supernatural relics to aid the German's cause.

**000 Present Day Beach City**

Connie finished typing the last of the notes into her laptop while Steven just looked contemplative as his mind processed the story so far. "So Pearl, what happened to Schäfer and the German expedition? Whatever happened to the temple and the mountain spirits?" asked Connie.

"Well Connie, not much changed for the Monks at the temple after that, they were short a few relics until after the war when as part of reparations the German Govt had to return what they had taken." replied Pearl. "What about that mountain spirit, the corrupted gem, was it ever captured or returned to the temple?" asked Steven as he read through Connie's notes. Pearl thought for a moment as she recalled the old memory.

"The Gem was never re-captured, near as I can tell it's still wandering the mountains in its small form. The villagers consider it a blessing when it passes through their villages and view it as a guardian spirit. Its pretty harmless and given its significance to their culture Rose decreed that we should let that one continue to wander free."

Standing up Pearl began to help gather up the snacks and writing supplies. "It's getting late and I'm sure your parents want you home for dinner Connie, any last questions before Lion and Steven warp you home?"

"Yes," replied Connie "Whatever happened to Schäfer? It sounds like he had an interest in you but obviously you shot him down right?"

"Well, he showed up a few times as his goals and quests sometimes overlapped with the missions; he did indeed hit on me a few times but yes I did shoot him down every time; sometimes violently." Connie looked ready to ask another question but the day was late and story time was over for the time being.

"Okay children, off with you now, next weekend I'll tell you about the events that prompted me to actually leave the temple and join the human's war." ash she helped Connie collect her things and laptop.

**.**

**000**

Later that evening after the house was darkened and Steven in bed for the night, Pearl lay in the center of her rooms pools and listened to the sound of the waterfalls. Today was a first step. There was far, far more to tell and the story was just getting started. Steven had been staring at the kill marks on the rifle during the story which worried Pearl. Soon she would have to answer those questions and confront the memories of those lives she had taken and rules broken. But for now at least, she did indeed find herself feeling a little lighter.

.

.

* * *

**000 Authors notes 000  
**

Hello Readers  
This is my first fan fiction, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and if you like where it's going please follow and favorite the story 8-).

This is going to be a historical fanfiction in that it will be basing Pearl's adventures on actual events (including the date!) and interactions with actual historical figures. At least as much as possible anyway as in this world Gem's are a thing and history is bound to be a little different. Please PM me if you note a historical fact or date that's not correct, I'm using Wikipedia (yes, I know its not 100% but its a good starting point), National Geographic, 'On this day in history', library of congress and more sources.

Here are some summaries of real things, people, locations, dates, and events referenced or used as part of chapter 2

* Soda Shops, Soda Jerks (like DeeDee) and 'Malt Shops" were popular meeting and eateries and were basically the early century version of today's coffee shops.

* WNYE (FM) began broadcasting as a high-frequency Apex band station in November of 1938, giving it an earlier starting date than any other FM station in New York City. But in our AU they started a little earlier in February or else Pearl wouldn't have had a good radio station to listen to.

* Feb 4th Hitler seizes control of German army & puts Nazis in key posts. Its at this point that be basically has full control of the German military to advance his agenda.

* The high of 54°F and low of 34°F was the temperature for Feb 4th (or close to it) in 1938

* 1930's slang meanings: 'Blow your wig' means 'to loose your cool. 'Bumping gums' means 'never doing anything useful'. 'booshwash' means to 'Talk about nothing useful'. Llastly 'Rot Gut' is for 'cheap and inferior liquor'. At least as best as I can research the meanings anyway.

* Song - 'Nice Work If You Can Get It' by Fred Astaire was a popular song in the 1930s

* Ernst Schäfer and 1938–39 German expedition to Tibet. Led by Ernst Schäfer under the patronage of Heinrich Himmler, the SS, and various sponsors. This was part of operations begun in 1935, the Reichsführer SS Heinrich Himmler founded an organization called Ancestral Heritage to uncover the hidden past of an imaginary Aryan race he and his Führer regarded as the noblest and most vital force in human history. 1938 was the third expedition to Tibet to gather wildlife specimens and other sciences but in our AU it was also to look for Aryan history. Of note when Schäfer decided to commemorate the death of his wife by going onto a ridge to fire a symbolic shot, he forgot to remove the cleaning brush so the breech exploded, throwing him off his feet and burning his face with gunpowder.

* The M36 was a common field uniform in the German military of the 1930s

* Bruno Beger was a 26-year-old Rassekunde expert and student of Hans F.K. Günther's who was to be the team's anthropologist on the 1938-1939 expedition.

* Heinrich Himmler was one of the most powerful men in Nazi Germany and one of the people most directly responsible for the Holocaust as well as propaganda drives to support the idea of an Ayran race and a third Reich. Overall nasty fellow who's history speaks for itself.

* Tibet temple Ngor - Ngor or Ngor Éwam Chöden is the name of a monastery in the Ü-Tsang province of Tibet about 20 kilometres (12 mi) southwest of Xigazê . It is the main temple of the large Ngor school of Vajrayana Buddhism, which represents eighty-five percent of the Sakya school


	3. War of the Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update - Reader Vox has created some wonderful fan-art to accompany the story, head over to voxdrawsstuff on tumblr to see it. Please also note this story is cross-posted to Fanfiction dot net for readers that prefer that service.

The gentle tinkling of the shop bell announced the arrival of Connie and Steven to Fish Stew Pizza where Pearl was waiting at one of the tables in the back reading the newspaper.

"Connie, Steven, thank you for coming today, are you ready to begin today's stories?" asked Pearl as she set the paper down and smiled brightly at the young children.

"Yes Ma'am" replied Connie taking the seat across from Pearl and setting up her laptop while Steven went to the counter to order them some pizza slices. "But why are we meeting here at the Pizza shop instead of at the beach house?"

"Because Connie, this is where my adventures started" said Pearl as she gestured to the shop around her. "This wasn't always a Pizza parlor, back in 1938 this was Deedee's Soda Shop, I would come in here a couple days a week to tell stories of our Gem adventures and occasionally help Deedee with the shop."

"Okay, got the pizza slices, one pepperoni for me and a veggie supreme for the lovely lady" said Steven as he set down the plates and took his seat "So how does visiting with Deedee connect to joining the war effort?

"Well, because…" but before Pearl could finish Ronaldo spoke up loudly.

"Are you going to be telling stories of Gem involvement in human development and conspiracies!? I gotta get this for my BLOG!" Ronaldo practically shouted before scooting his table closer and setting up his laptop, poised and ready to begin typing.

Pearl grimaced at Ronaldo's antics, but it was a public space and the stories weren't exactly classified with Connie taking notes for her school reports. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is where I listened to human media and learned about the growing unrest in the world. This is where I realized that I had to interfere to protect the people and city I'd come to care fore."

After pausing a moment to collect her thoughts the ancient Gem continuing as both Connie and Ronaldo furiously took notes on their laptops. "It was just after the excursion to Tibet and …."

.

**000 Feb 10th 1938, One week after the Tibet adventure**

"So after the mountain spirit took its form the soldiers acausting the temple, trying to catch it. It was like watching farm boys trying to catch a greased pig till it took off and flew into the mountains! It was one of the funniest and weirdest corrupted Gem hunts we've done to date." said Pearl as she sipped at her soda.

After the Tibet visit Pearl was back in DeeDee's shop telling stories of their adventures to small crowd of the town's residence. With the number of customers present DeeDee was surely making a nice profit.

"So what happened to the Gem after it flew off?" asked a young girl.

"I don't really know, the last we saw it took off into the mountains, we'll probably leave it be as it's his small form." replied Pearl.

"How about the Germans? Did they return to the temple?" asked a man towards the back.

"Rose checked back yesterday and the Monks say all is well. Okay folks, that's all the stories for today, I need to be heading home."

Pearl settled the bill and was about to head out the door when some young men in sharp looking black uniforms entered the soda shop with a stack of flyers in their hands. Pearl watched intently as they began to hand the flyers to the stores customers and speak to them in low tones; on closer inspection each wore an armband with a familiar logo on it.

"Hello Madam! " Pearl turned to find one of the young men standing next to her holding out a flyer. "I'm Adelbert, Please take a flyer, we're holding meetings of the American Bund society this weekend and your presence would be greatly appreciated as we'll be talking about how much German and American can benefit each other!" Pearl accepted the flyer and began to read it; it had flags, large bold fonts, and shouted in bold font the same words the Bund member had said.

"No thank you" Pearl replied and thrust the paper back to Adelbert almost shoving him back in the process. "I've seen what your kind does to nations, I've seen what kind of trouble your group is stirring up. It will end in destruction, death, and war!"

Conversation in the soda shop had halted as patrons and Bund members alike stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

At first Adelbert just stared at Pearl before he recovered himself and began to laugh. "My dear lovely lady your ignorance is obvious! We preach only what is true! That our two nations have much in common and with the rise of the Third Reich we can ensure the greatness of-"

Pearl didn't let him finish "Greatness of what!? I've traveled enough of the world and been keeping track of this Nazi party of yours. What you are preaching of is entitlement of Aryan race, of the superiority of one group over another and denouncement of those seen as inferior. This kind of talk will only end in bloodshed, it's already happening even as we speak!"

Adelbert was quiet for a moment as he considered his response, watching Pearl for tells or another outburst as he thought. At last he shrugged "Guess we'll see wont we. Come fellow Bund! There is much to-do and the day is young yet." At this the Bund group gathered themselves and headed out the door to continue their propaganda mission.

Pearl sat back down at the counter as the other customers, with the show now over, returned to their newspapers and conversations. For the second time in a week the peach pie on her plate was no longer appetizing. "I need to lay off the food." she grumbled as she set the plate aside and began to leave.

"Pearl, is what you were saying true? That there will be a war if this Nazi thing continues?" Deedee called out from behind the counter. "You say you've seen all this before, rise and fall of empires and all that, will there really be war?" Pearl stopped and turned back to the soda shop and saw the concerned looks of it's patrons and owner.

The people of this tiny town were quiet folk, usually keeping to themselves and giving the Gems their space and privacy. The outside world and its politics rarely registered with them but the prospect of war was something else entirely. Thinking for a moment she decided it best to calm the locals than stoke their fears.

"I've seen allot of things over the eons of my time on earth, I've seen what talk like this can do and what the ambitions of flamboyant and violent leaders can lead to. It's almost always war on various scales though in this era it would probably be global again." A look of fear and uncertainty crossed the faces of the people in the shop.

"But" continued Pearl, "Mr Roosevelt has been pushing for more active international politics of late and this nation doesn't have an appetite for war. Presuming nothing happens to spark America's involvement you don't have much to fear." At this the customers and Deedee relaxed and seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you Pearl, same time next week?" asked Deedee as she returned to tending the counter.

"You bet." replied Pearl as she turned and exited the shop to head to the temple.

000

Across the boardwalk just inside the penny arcade, Adelbert and some of the other Bund members watched Pearl's departure with keen interest. Who was this odd woman to stand up to them and claim war and destruction would follow the rise of the third Reich. Their mission demanded that they investigate all potential threats or allies and this was no exception.

...

As Pearl walked along the boardwalk she felt a tingling shiver run through her body; it felt like she was being watched. On turning to inspect the people behind her all she could see were a few humans going about their business, a photographer, hobo, musician, and other tourists. On not seeing anything suspicious she quickened her pace but zigzagged her way to the temple just in case.

...

The Bund members kept their distance and alternated who was actively following their query. Those not following were changing their outfits such as turning coats inside out or putting on (or removing) accessories to change up their appearances and throw off suspicion. At last they followed their quarry to a small cave held in the arms of a multi-armed female figure, proudly situated in the cliff facing out to sea.

As they watched the mysterious woman stepped up to an odd door set into the belly of the statue. To their shock a bright light shone from the door and when the light faded the woman had disappeared. Adelbert smiled to himself at their discovery, this visit to the small town had become very interesting.

Back at their hotel Adelbert set to work with shopping lists and planning his group's next moves.

000

Pearl stormed into her room and paced back and forth along the edges of the clear pools of water that dominated the space. The brazen propaganda and misinformation by these American Bund idiots was already grinding at her nerves and the group's appearance in beach city only signaled their growing influence. It had all started innocently enough, just more political theater but as time has pressed onward, the group and the leadership back in Europe was only getting worse.

After a few more minutes of angrily pacing back and forth she gave up trying to calm down and retrieved some of the many swords stored in the room. The weapons were already spotless owing to her OCD level drive to keep her things clean but the motions of the cleaning processes were soothing to her stressed nerves. Soon time began to slow for her as she meditated on the events of the day and what it meant for the future of her friends.

000

"HEY PEARL !"

"WWAAHHH!" Startled by the sudden shout Pearl launched herself straight up where she hit the ceiling with a thud before falling back down and barely landing on her feet.

After catching her breath she glared at Amethyst who had surfaced from the pool next to where she had been meditating.

"Pearl!" shouted Amethyst, "Come with! Garnet's been having visions that someone is going to try and break into the temple and Rose has a plan to catch em."

"Must be that American Bund group again. They were plastering the town earlier with propaganda leaflets and I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed to the temple." Said Pearl.

"Probably, anyway, let's go! This is going to be great!" cackled Amethyst as she led the way towards the Gem door and to the warp-pad outside where the others waited.

"Okay, where are we warping to?" asked Pearl moving towards the warp-pad. Rose shook her head and grinned "Ah! Not this time, if we are being watched I don't want them seeing the warp-pad activate, follow me up to the lighthouse."

...

Once they were sure the group of odd women had left the cave Adelbert and his group made their move towards the Gem door and set to their work to try and open it.

"Blast! What is this thing made of!" shouted Adelbert as his companion set down the welding torch and examined the strange door set in the belly of the giant statue.

"Not even a scratch!" responded the watchman, keeping his eyes open for the ladies' return.

"Nothing we know about that's for sure." replied the Bund member with the torch. The men had been out there for over an hour hammering with sledgehammers, crowbars, and even the highest temperature metal cutting torch they could buy.

The plan had been simple, observe the strange door embedded in the hill and when all was quiet and apparently no one home, the group would break in and see what technology or information they could glean from within. Surely there would be something within their masters back in Germany could use. The strange woman's peculiar disappearance through the door earlier in the day and the town's hushed whispers about the odd happenings around the town and the peninsula had only piqued the groups curiosity. But now, as they couldn't even dent the front door that plan was deteriorating fast.

The group had just begun their next attempt to try and open the door when there was a soft rumpling of fabric accompanied by the sounds of several objects landing behind them. Turning towards the noise Adelbert was confronted by large woman with Pink hair accompanied by the odd woman from the soda shop and two others, a black with a square afro and a short girl with purple skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the pink haired one with a somewhat defensive tone. When the Bund members didn't reply she took a step towards Adelbert.

...

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Rose right into Adelbert's stunned face. "This is sacred ground you're defiling and what is beyond those doors is not for the likes of you! Explain yourselves at once!"

Adelbert just stared for a moment as he looked over the being who stood before him. The little purple one was giving him a disturbing grin full of merry malice as if itching to harass them.

"We are here on the authority of Fritz Julius Kuhn and Herr Hitler and it is our duty to investigate, document, and return to the Fatherland anything that can boost the party's rise. And if you think you can stop us-OOOFFF." Adelbert grunted as he was head butted by a purple billy goat.

For a moment no one moved or spoke, all eyes were on the small purple billy goat that stood where only a moment ago Amethyst had stood. "BAA! Get away from our home jerks! BAA!"

"Amethyst! That isn't helping!" shouted Pearl as Amethyst again tried to ram Adelbert and chase the other Bund party members bleating loudly.

"STOP!" yelled Rose and as suddenly as it began, the chase stopped and Amethyst returned to her normal form. Turning to Amethyst, Rose talked down to and dismissed her, "Into the temple with you, we'll talk later." At this the small purple gem's smile vanished and she dutifully headed towards the gem door. Turning to Adelbert and his group, she finished her speech, "This is a sacred place and you are not welcome here, leave at once and do not return, we'll know if you start planning another attempt and next time you won't be let off so easily."

Adelbert looked as if to protest, "NOW!" bellowed Rose as Garnet summoned her Gauntlets and took a menacing step forwards. Scowling Adelbert and the team gathered their equipment and left. "You haven't seen the last of us, this is not over, we will find out what's behind that door!"

With that the Bund members headed back towards Beach city and soon passed beyond the hill as they made their way towards the city side of the hill.

000

Back in her room her nerves were once again frayed, Rose's heated argument with Amethyst could be heard through the temple's many rooms. Amethyst's actions had put everyone in danger now that that German Bund group had undeniable proof of gem activity around the town. It was known among the humans that there had been Gem activity on earth with all the leftover Gem structures and corrupted gems leading to legends of monsters and spirits.

The knowledge of thinking and uncorrupted Gems still on earth was mostly limited to the people of Beach city and some close friends like Chodak, the monk. But after the encounter with the Germans at the Buddhist temple and now here in their hometown, word would be spreading.

But what to do? Rose still insisted they should be staying out of human affairs and the recent efforts to interact with humans was just with the local towns folk, not governments or cities.

In the end she returned to her swords to clean and mediate once more.

.

**000 July 4th 1938**

Pearl sat with Deedee at the top of the Beach City lighthouse along with Amethyst and watched the distant fireworks as the nation that surrounded their temple celebrated its birthday. Rose had chosen to celebrate down below at the beach with the mayor's group, and some of the towns new arrivals; "Always the socialite that one." Thought Pearl.

As promised Adelbert's crew had tried (and failed) a few more times to get into the temple. Garnet's future vision had been working overtime of late to help ensure the Bund group didn't get a chance to observe them using the warp-pads and to intercept corrupted Gems further from the temple.

"So what do you think of today's news?" Asked Deedee, the conversations at the Soda Shop were mostly about the increasingly grim news on the radio and in the papers; Japan's invasion of China the previous month. Elsewhere Germany and Italy were growing in influence and annexations after the takeover of Austria (Anschluss) earlier and the anti-jew/black/everything rhetoric was increasing as well. Pearl recalled the earlier conversation at the shop with the Bund group and the predictions of war, she didn't need Garnet's future vision to predict the future at this rate.

"It's not looking good Deedee, I really hope that things start to cool down with these appeasement policies but I fear it's just emboldening them."

"I thought as much, I wonder if that new hero Super Man could help us" replied Deedee "Too bad he ain't real." The two returned to watching the Fireworks but with much less enjoyment.

Pearl no longer saw a display of joy but instead another omen of the fires beginning to burn. "Superman? harumph!" she thought to herself.

Amethyst however remained oblivious to the melancholy of her companions and just sipped her beer.

.

**000 October 30th 1938**

Pearl listened to the "The War of the World's" broadcasting over the radio during a late evening at the Soda Shop helping her friend Deedee with some small repairs after hours.

"Kinda ironic isn't it Pearl? A fictional alien invasion of earth by Mars! I wonder what Mr Welles would think if he realized that there actually WAS an alien invasion on Earth, just a very long time ago". Said Deedee as she worked to repaint some chairs.

Pearl finished wiring the last of the new lighting and flipped the switch to see the newly installed bar lights flicker into life. "I think he already has an idea, he's well traveled and from the description of his tripod robots I'd wager he's seen some ancient Gem star ships."

"You think so? And are there really crashed space ships still here on earth?" asked a surprised Deedee.

"Yep." replied Pearl, "They had saucer shaped hulls and three landing legs just like those robots he's talking about, that and his aliens sound like some corrupted gems we chased back in Africa."

"Wow, I wonder if that radio broadcast is why the town's folk are so jumpy tonight" said Deedee looking towards the soda shops window and the street beyond.

Pearl looked outside and indeed there were small groups of humans running around outside. Some with flashlights and rifles while others were pushing carts of supplies.

"I guess they must think it's real, they've never heard such a story on the radio before and it does sound like an actual news broadcast." observed Pearl. "I'm sure having actual aliens around helps too."

The two returned to their work but again Pearl had to wonder if this was yet another omen of things to come. War on the news, war on entertainment radio, and a town so jumpy with news out of Asia and Europe that they would even believe Aliens were invading. Her uneasiness only grew stronger and even Deedee was looking more grim as the two finished their repairs.

...

Later that evening as she returned to the temple Pearl was surprised to find Rose, Amethyst and Garnet standing outside the temple doors with an array of Gem weaponry ready at hand. The three looked like they were ready for war and Rose had a bit of a crazed look in her eyes as she watched Pearl approach the temple. "Pearl! There you are, quickly we need you to prepare for battle, it's all over town and the radio. The homeworld invasion has begun!"

It took a little while for Rose's frantic statement to register before she spoke in a soothing voice to try and calm the nerves of her friends. "Garnet, did your future vision say anything about a Homeworld invasion being imminent? Are you not familiar with with human Radio broadcasts and fictional stories they share via those Radios? I thought all these months we were supposed to be getting to know and reconnecting with the local town's folk."

"Pearl, what does that have to do with a Homeworld….oh! Oh of course! Gah how silly of us." said Rose as her mood brightened and she visibly relaxed at the realization that an invasion of Homeworld was not actually imminent.

Pearl smiled at the three confused Gems before her, as much as she loved Rose and as knowledgeable of humans as Rose was she still had much to learn about those she protected.

"Rose, I've been listening to the Radio and speaking with Deedee down at her soda shop for months now, that was a very realistic fictional story we heard. But don't feel bad, apparently a lot of the town's folk thought it was real too."

Pearl looked out across the beach to the nearby rocks "You three should head inside, I'll follow in a moment, I need to run a quick errand." before turning and melting into the night.

...

Across the beach from behind some rocks Aldebert, the Bund spy on duty, relaxed at seeing the Gems were not at war with earth. He was about to put away his things when the odd woman known as Pearl stepped into view nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"WAH! What are you doing here, this area isn't part of your 'sacred area', I'm free to be here."

Pearl smiled at the flustered human before handing him a thermos full of warm cocoa with marshmallows. "Don't worry Aldebert, I'm not here to hurt you, it's getting cold and I figured you could use something warm to drink, don't worry, it's not poisoned."

Aldebert took the offered mug and took a careful sip before greedily drinking down the rest. "I don't understand, why are you being nice to me?"

"Because even enemies can show respect and compassion" replied Pearl before heading back towards the door in the hillside. "You can keep the thermos. Have fun observing the door."

.

**000 Dec 1st 1938**

Walking along the boardwalk after a trip to the Library Pearl noticed a man in a thick wool coat and hat watching her as he stood next to a large cargo van packed with gear and the other Bund members. The day had been especially cold and now a chill wind was blowing down from the north and many of the town's folk were at home where it was warm, except the Bunds of course.

"How goes it Adelbert, think of any new ways to get into the Temple this week?" asked Pearl as she walked over to the human.

The Bund group's antics were so regular now that it had gotten to the point of a causal detente of sorts where Adelbert's group would observe from a distance and the Gems would conceal their activities.

"It goes fine today Pearl." he replied shivering against a particularly cold breeze and looking the Gem in the eyes. "Speaking honestly Pearl, I think we're going to call it quits, the team wants to go home for Christmas and your group has been frustratingly successful in keeping your secrets. Please tell Rose for us."

Pearl favored the freezing human with a genuine smile "Well you were good opponents and I'd be lying if I didn't confess that I'd actually begun to enjoy these little cat and mouse games. Rose did mean what she said that you weren't welcome and our secrets would remain our own. I'm glad you've come to your senses so we can all move on. Is another group going to take your place and why not just tell Rose yourselves?"

"Well, this whole lark started with you when we saw you go into the temple, may as well finish with you. Another group will probably take over in our stead but you know I can't talk about such things. Nice to have done battle with you Pearl, I'm sure our paths will cross again." With that the young Bund team leader took his leave and soon the van departed the town.

Pearl watched as the van as it headed out of town and disappeared over the distant hills. Other than keeping their activities secret Rose had been completely unconcerned about that Bund group. They were probably reporting back to that disgusting government back in Europe. Looking back towards the temple she wondered to herself, "I hope Rose knows what she's doing, if things go bad this time… If that government wins…." lost in her thoughts she found herself back at the temple where Garnet stood watch outside.

"Hello Pearl." said the stoic fusion, before Pearl could reply she spoke again "You won't have to wonder much longer, plan your words carefully when the time comes and know you'll always have a home here."

Pearl stared back at the tall Gem for a moment, unsure what to say before giving up and heading into the temple, the swords probably needed cleaning again.

.

**000 Dec 17th 1938**

"Discovery of nuclear fission using uranium by Otto Hahn and his assistant Fritz Strassmann" read the newspaper in big bold letters. Pearl crumpled it up and threw it in the trash as she got up from the bench outside the town's small theater and made her way back to the temple. The cheery holiday lights and smiling faces of the town's folk were oblivious to the significance of the latest news stories and what it meant for humanity.

...

Her concerns and fears had been increasingly bothering her lately but still Rose and the others were content to avoid the subject. If the humans had confirmed Nuclear Fission was possible then this war would not be like any of the others fought on this world amongst the young organic species that inhabited it. The time to make a decision was drawing near and like a bolt of lightening Pearl realized the significance of Garnet's earlier warning. "At least I'll have a home when this is over." she said to herself as her thoughts began to coalesce into a plan of action.

Arriving back at the temple Pearl made her way to the cloud room where she was surprised to find Rose speaking with Garnet, when she turned to look at her Pearl felt ice run through her body. The look in Rose's eyes was one of sorrow and Pearl looked away in shame, "Do you have something you wish to discuss with me Pearl?"

Taking one last long look at the woman she adored, etching into her memory every stray hair, eyes, skin color, and the expression of her face. With a deep breath Pearl gathered her strength and began her speech, hopefully Garnets future vision would be wrong this time.

"I think we should interfere with the humans this time." said Pearl in as firm a voice as she could muster.

"Why?" Replied Rose.

"Because this isn't like the other wars the humans have fought it's going to be global. New technology and mass communications will spread this fire faster and further than ever before."

Rose replied, "Humans have always fought large wars, remember the Romans, the Mongols, the Chinese Emperors, Xerxes, and even the recent Great War? Why is this one so different?"

Pearl wasn't going to give up so easily, "The other wars have been regional in nature, usually one or two groups or everyone in a specific region or land mass. It's always been about resources or pride or acquiring lands but it's always been slow and contained. Heck even the previous Great War had its limits and codes of honor amongst combatants, we can't tell this time."

Rose was adamant on her original point, "Again, how is this time any different? We've been tempted before but have always held back and the human's have always figured themselves out. Often coming out stronger and more developed as a society and growing civilization afterwards. Again, why should we interfere?"

"Have you been reading the news? These wars aren't just about the usual topics, there is talk of mass exterminations of people, massive erosions of societal advances, small wars all over the world are already in progress and the world's powers are interfering with and growing them."

Rose had nothing to say, she allowed Pearl to carry on her negotiation.

"The final straw was this morning, did you read the news? I'm sure Garnet did. They've figured out Atomic weapons for Stars Sake! Atomics!. Sure they aren't as powerful as the shooting star bombs from the rebellion era but it's still mass destruction in a convenient car sized box. Combine that knowledge with the rapid innovation of war and the violence that's building and the humans might actually wipe themselves out this time around."

Rose remained silent as she listened and thought over Pearl's words.

"And what if those Germans or Communists win? What then? What becomes of the people of Beach City whom I've grown close to (under your orders by the way) and their families? What becomes of us if an oppressive government takes over? It will be just like living under homeworld again, we already fought one rebellion to free humanity/this planet from such a ruling government, are we really going to stand by and let it happen again?"

Rose simply gazed onward as an internal battle of thoughts raged in her head.

"Say something damn it!" cried Pearl.

Rose looked long and hard at Pearl, the minutes ticking by slowly and Pearl was beginning to wonder if she had finally crossed some unspoken line or pushed the wrong button.

At last Rose spoke…

"Pearl, I can see you feel very strongly about the humans and their futures. I see the love you've developed for this young race in you and the fire in your eyes and words tells me that you won't let this issue go until something is done or the crisis passes." Rose paused to think.

"What would you do Rose? What will you do to protect this world we've worked so long to keep safe?" asked Pearl quietly.

At last Rose began to speak in a sad but firm voice, "Pearl, I release you from your oaths, you're free to join in the war that is soon to start burning but there is a catch…"

"What is it my Rose?" asked Pearl as dread began to fill her.

"You must fight this war as a human. No Gem weaponry, you cannot use your spear. No warp-pads, you must travel as a human does. No wailing stones, you must communicate as humans do, and you must not advertise yourself as a member of the Crystal Gems nor present yourself as a Gem. You must fight as a human and all that it entails."

Pearl was speechless, this was not how she had expected this conversation to go. Where was the shouting, the fireworks, the anger, the pain, the long debates? Of course, Garnet had foreseen it all and told Rose already, that's why she was here and talking to Rose.

"Why must I fight as a human? The lack of my Gem weapons and our technology will be a tremendous hindrance, I won't be able to prevent the war or bring it to a rapid close!"

At this Garnet spoke for Rose. "Because Pearl, you know how powerful your spear is, you could wipe out a column of armored vehicles or blast through a bunker, or turn the tide of any battle simply by fighting as a Gem. Rose has granted you the choice, the freedom, to interfere but you must remember that this IS a human's war and the humans must resolve it themselves. If you were to sway the battles so drastically then humanity loses their opportunity to grow and advance. War is ugly and hell but civilisation has always advanced because of it, you know this! You've seen this."

Pearl looked at the ground in defeat, there would be no convincing either of them. Thinking long and hard on it she returned to her earlier decision, something must be done this time.

"I accept." she said "I'll gather what basic supplies I'll need and depart in the morning."

"Very well, know that you will always have a home here at the temple should you be unable to complete your quest. There are so few of us left I can't bear to lose another member of my family, especially you my oldest friend and confidant. Stay safe and come home to us."

Despite the sadness in her eyes Pearl gave a large smile before hugging Rose and Garnet and heading for her room to prepare.

.

**000 End chapter 3**

.

**000 Authors Notes 000**

Hello Dear Readers

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Pearl in World War 2. Special shout out to fellow author on Fanfiction to 'Mein Kapatin' for his support, editing, and great ideas to help move the story forwards. It would not be progressing as well as it is without him backing me up.

Please let me know in the comments how the story is doing and favorite/follow for updates!

As this story is based on real world history, with a Steven Universe twist, here are the historical events leading up to WWII that Pearl is referring to though the chapter.

If you want to know more or what might happen next in Pearl's adventures; a trip to the local library, bookstores, and other reputable sources are the places to go. Wikipedia is okay as a starting point but be sure to double-check the facts!

* During the 1930s, the combination of the Great Depression and the memory of tragic losses in World War I contributed to pushing American public opinion and policy toward isolationism. Roosevelt had been pushing for more international participation.

* "American Bund" was the US branch of the Nazi party from 1936 - 1941. It was formed after the "Friend of New Germany" founded earlier in 1933 was disbanded. The Bund elected a German-born American citizen named Fritz Julius Kuhn as its leader

* "The War of the Worlds" was a fictional national news broadcast by Orson Welles describing an invasion of martians to earth. The descriptions of battle, destruction, and the govt response to the crises was so real that legends tell of it starting a mass panic in the nation.

* Nuclear fission of heavy elements was discovered in late 1938 and sparked the research that eventually lead to Nuclear weapons and energy.

* Coffee shops we know today were not common in the 1930s but Soda Pop shops were

* March 12th Nazi Germany invades Austria (Anschluss)

* June 30th Superman 1st appears in DC Comics' Action Comics Series issue #1

* July 14th Benito Mussolini publishes anti-Jewish/African manifesto

* September 21st Winston Churchill condemns Hitler's annexation of Czechoslovakia

* October 10th Germany completed annexation of Czechoslovakia's Sudetenland and the appeasement policy of letting Germany take a little land in exchange for peace.

* Read more via "This Day in History", National Geographic, and your local library!


	4. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update - Reader Vox has created some wonderful fan-art to accompany the story, head over to voxdrawsstuff on tumblr to see it. Please also note this story is cross-posted to Fanfiction dot net for readers that prefer that service.

**000 Beach City December 1938**

Deedee was busy cleaning up the Soda Shop before closing when the little entrance bell chimed. "We're closing soon." She said setting the the broom aside she turned towards the door to find Pearl just entering the shop. She had a large backpack over one shoulder but the grim expression and sad eyes was all Deedee needed to see to know that her friend was in pain.

"Pearl, what happened, why so glum and what's with the backpack?" Asked Deedee as she took her friend by the arm and led her to one of the stools at the bar before going to fetch her a soda.

"Well Deedee, it seems I've gotten what I was pushing Rose for, I'm going to be heading to Europe to see if I can prevent or at least shorten the war that's brewing."

"That's good news isn't it Pearl? You've been pushing Rose for awhile now that the Crystal Gem's should interfere this time. Maybe those idiots over there will listen to actual aliens telling them to skip the war or you can use your abilities and stop it before it starts."

"I wish it was that simple Deedee, truly I do, but I'm afraid I'm the only one who will be going. The rest are staying at the temple and continuing the routines they've always done. The only reason Rose is letting me go is because she knows I won't be able to rest until I do."

"But you can still use your weapons and Gem abilities right?" asked Deedee hopefully.

"Nope, Rose has commanded that I must fight as a human would as she still believes that humans must resolve this on their own and my Gem abilities would make things too one-sided."

Deedee lost her hopeful smile as it was replaced with a look of sad understanding. Whatever road lay ahead Pearl would have to walk it and all the horrors that go with it alone. "But at least you've still got a family you can come back to right Pearl? And me?"

Pearl brightened a little at this "Yes Deedee, I do, at least there's that. Plus I've got a friend here waiting for when I return and a town full of people I've come to call as friends."

Deedee returned Pearl's small smile "But oh lord I'm worried about you Pearl, it's going to be incredibly dangerous and I don't want to lose a friend. Especially one as interesting as you."

"Don't worry Deedee, I'll be fine, the only thing that can really kill or hurt me is a direct hit to my Gem. Anything else and I'll just poof and reform again a few days later." said Pearl tapping her Gem and winking at Deedee. " _I hope I look more confident than I'm feeling."_

Deedee brightened considerably at this revelation "Oh, oh goodness that's a relief, just make sure you wear a thick helmet and keep your head down then. And do you get sick like diseases or infections or anything?"

"Nope, don't get sick or infections and I can heal quick with a little time to rest." replied Pearl.

"Hold a moment Pearl." Said Deedee as she reached down behind the counter and produced a small envelope thick with something that had a greenish tint and handing it to Pearl.

"Ok Pearl, take this and open it when you get to the train station but be sure to keep it out of sight and store it somewhere protected. Ask the station manager for directions and instructions on which train to take to Empire City."

Deedee stepped from around the counter and enveloped Pearl in a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Come back to this town Pearl, come back to your family, come back to me, we'll miss you."

Pearl returned the hug before stepping back and heading for the door, with a last turn back to Deedee said "I will my friend, I'll come back, you can be sure of that." She turned and left for the unknown.

**000 Empire City Train**

Pearl sat curled up in her chair staring out the window of the train car watching the countryside slowly scroll by outside. The gentle swaying of the passenger car and the repetitive click of the wheels on the rails combined to form a soothing rhythm that her troubled mind latched onto and allowed the world around to fade into the background as she thought.

" _Did I make the right choice? Oh, what I have gotten myself into, no support, no backup, no powers, stars I've only really taken the time to get to know Deedee and the rest of the town for a few months. I've known the others for 6000+ years. Stars what am I doing, what am I doing!"_

"Excuse me ma'm, can I ask you a question?"

" _How will I hide that I'm a Gem? I look fairly human but I don't need to eat or sleep and this world still thinks that females are supposed to stay at home. I've got a stone in my forehead too!"_

"Hey Lady? I've got a question for you, lllllaaaadddddyyyy?"

" _How can human's trust their lives to these primitive transportation systems! These things are so slow and unstable, I keep waiting for that pressure vessel up front to explode!"_

"You can't hear me can you? Are you a deaf mute?"

" _Stars am I going to have to travel in these for the duration? Those primitive airplanes can barely stay in the air as it is without someone trying to shoot them down!"_

"I think you're right, she must be deaf and mute, you should poke her Natalie, maybe she's dead and we need to call a doctor or something"

" _What am I worrying about transportation for! I've got bigger things to think about. I'm breaking my oath, I might have to actually kill humans. What if I'm poofed and captured! Damn it damn it damn it why did I choose this.."_

A pair of small hands reached out and yanked her peach colored hair while another set jabbed at her side.

"WAH! What the, what the hell just touched my Gem and poked me!" Then Pearl noticed the two small children and their now annoyed looking parents looking back at her.

"Natalie, Isabelle! Stop bothering the nice lady, she clearly just needs to be left alone to think!" Called the parents as the two young girls scurried off the bench and back to their parents.

"Are you an albino?" asked the young girl now known as Natalie, then her sister Isabelle piped up too "Why is there a rock stuck in your head?"

"Natalie! Isabelle! What did we say, that's not polite." scolded the girls father before looking up to Pearl. "I'm so sorry miss, I'm not sure what's gotten into these two, they aren't usually so rude."

"That's quite alright I don't mind. I'm not an albino I'm uh… Scandinavian in heritage, we tend to skew thin and pale." replied Pearl as she was thinking fast on how to change the subject.

"What about the rock?" asked Isabelle.

"Tragic climbing accident, I fell and hit my head hard enough that it got embedded, the doctors said that I removed it I would die." replied Pearl with a smile to the now stunned family. " _Nice one idiot._ " she thought to herself. " _I'm going to need to be better than this if this is going to work."_

"Next station Empire City, Empire City! Next station everyone stopping at Empire City better prepare to disembark!" Announced the conductor as he walked through the compartment.

" _Oh thank the stars!_ " Pearl whispered to herself. "Okay young lady, it's been nice but this is my stop, take care now." With that Pearl took her bag from the overhead racks and headed for the door to wait for the train to stop too embarrassed to look back and see the results of the encounter.

...

An hour later she was checked into a little motel across the street from the US-Army recruiting office and was sitting on the bed polishing her favorite sword she had kept stored in her Gem. Meditation that night did not come easily or offer any rejuvenation, once she went in that office and signed the forms there would be no turning back and allot of questions to figure out answers to.

For the first time in millennia Pearl was truly on her own, her own adventure, her own decisions and consequences, her own survival to be determined solely by her own abilities.

By dawn the following day Pearl wasn't sure which of those scared her more but she was determined, for the good of Beach City and for her new friends that she would see this through. One way or another.

**000 The Big Day**

It was a slow morning for Specialist Grimsley's recruiting office, the frigid wind and snow outside turned away most potential recruits before they even left their dwellings. The news out of Europe had the small group of soldiers staffing the office nervous and wondering if they would get called up when things got started. Of course this also translated into increased quotas for bringing in recruits and campaigns to try and encourage more young men to volunteer.

So it was a bit of a surprise for Grimsley when the door to his office chimed and in walked a young woman dressed in men's clothing and without an appropriate coat for the frigid weather and a dull red hat covering most of her forehead.

"Something I can do for you ma'am? Are you in trouble? Its near zero out there and you must be freezing without a proper jacket. Here let me get you something warm to drink." offered Grimsley as he stood up and grabbed his coat to hand to the odd woman.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm quite alright I've actually come to sign up and see if I can be of use to the US-Army, there is a war brewing and I'd like to help protect my home." Replied Pearl.

Grimsley and the others just stood there frozen in place staring at the increasingly strange woman standing in their office. "Could you repeat that?" asked the Specialist, "It sounded like you just said that the freezing weather outside didn't affect you and you want to enlist in the army."

"Yes that's right." replied Pearl as she tried to square her shoulders and put on (or tried to) a confident smile. Privately she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should have thought this out more back in the hotel instead of just charging in.

"You can't be serious." piped up one of the other soldiers sitting behind the recruitment desks. "Women aren't allowed to serve in combat units, go check in with the Red Cross, and where is your husband? Does he know you're here?"

Pearl was speechless and just stood there staring at the soldiers who had changed from friendly and helpful to grumpy and irritated as soon as she announced her intention to join.

Summoning her fighting spirit Pearl pressed ahead anyway, "I'm every bit as capable of combat as you are, better probably. I'm an accomplished mechanic and engineer, I can fight with swords and spears, and have a knack for both strategy and tactics. You would be foolish to turn me away from joining the US Army."

Grimsley snickered, "Holy crap you are serious, listen lady, the US-Army does not need or recruit women for combat. You can sign up and be a secretary or help with the medics but I don't know where you got the idea that you can fight better than us. Out with you."

As Grimsley moved to hustle Pearl out of the shop and idea came to her.

"I challenge you!" shouted Pearl in a huff before continuing a little quieter. "I challenge you to uh an arm wrestling contest. If I can defeat you then you have to let me sign up and recommend me for fast-track training and deployment."

Grimsly just stared at Pearl for a moment…."Get out before I call the police."

The look Pearl shot at Grimsley was enough to make the young man falter for a moment as he wondered just what kind of being had found its way into his office.

"Fine, if you don't want my knowledge and capabilities then that is your loss." and with that Pearl turned and stormed out of the office and back to the motel to pay for another night.

This was going to be harder than she thought, new plan, head for London; they seem a bit more accepting over there and might have some special units she could fit into.

**000 Try again**

Howard the drunk had been having a fine evening, the booze was good, the air was fresh and he had a nice warm campfire going and a quiet spot to make his camp in the garden of the little arts and history center known as 'Priest House'. The antique cottage had been built centuries ago and at the center of its garden was a large crystalline pad. Local legends had said that the pad contained great power and spirits would sometimes appear from it. Hogwash thought Howard.

Howard could be forgiven for thinking that his maker was calling him home when without warning a blinding light issued from the crystalline pad and a tall lanky woman stood on it when the light faded. "Are you an angel? Is my time come?" asked Howard staring in awe.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid I'm no one's maker, but if your referring to the Christian idea of a god and heaven I believe they would want you to go get sober and turn your life around." replied Pearl.

Howard just nodded and returned to his makeshift camp muttering about the quality of the drink.

Pearl left the courtyard and began the long walk into the city proper to find a place to stay for the night and thankful for her Gem physiology that kept the cold from affecting her. Using the warp-pad had been a risk but the $400 dollars remaining wasn't enough to buy passage on a human transportation machine so the warps were the only viable option to get to London.

She'd nearly lost her nerve to continue the quest when she saw Rose and the others step out of the temple and use the warp to vanish off to some mission. She could have sworn Garnet had looked right at her hiding area near the rocks; she probably did but had opted not to tell Rose.

Lost in her thoughts Pearl wandered the roads until she found a church with an open door and felt warmth flow over hear as she peaked inside. The sign outside the gate read 'St Winefride's Parish'. "Is there something I can help you with child?" asked an elderly man dressed in the black robes and collar of a priest. "I'm father Worsley, we are open all night this holiday season and all are welcome to shelter within these walls from the cold, there is soup in the kitchen and there are a few benches available to rest your legs."

The elderly priest gently took Pearl by the hand and she allowed herself to be gradually guided into the church to a pew near the altar. "I'm Father Worsley, please let us know if you need anything and the confession booth is on the side if you need to talk. Good evening and rest well."

As the priest slowly walked away to attend to the others Pearl was again alone with her thoughts as she looked around and took in her surroundings. The church wasn't ancient but it was clearly from a different era with brick walls and colorful glass windows. She sat alone with her thoughts quietly watching the street folk taking refuge in the church as she attempted to meditate and listen to the prayers of others around her.

...

After a time when the church had gone quiet and Pearl was the only one awake she found herself gazing up at the intricate murals of events from the bible and the ancient world. She had never been one for prayer and certainly didn't believe in the human religions, but her mind was still in turmoil from the last few days; perhaps some prayer was worth a shot, can't hurt.

Leaving her seat Pearl knelt at the altar and assumed a prayer position she'd seen in human books on the subject. "Need help praying?" It was the elderly priest Rev Worsley from before now kneeling next to Pearl. "It's clear you've never done this before, here copy me."

"Um, I'm not really religious father, I just need a quiet place to rest and think." Said Pearl a little embarrassed, she really didn't want to get involved in any of this.

"That's quite alright, the Lord will listen if you just start talking for all he loves all his children and will listen if they but simply speak to him." replied the elderly monk with a smile. "Are you a warrior? You carry yourself like one in your walk and how you observe your surroundings."

Pearl simply nodded to Rev Worsley as she closed her eyes and tried to once again find her center. "Good, I have just the prayer for you, repeat after me." said Worsley

" _Lord, I ask for courage. Courage to face and conquer my own fears... Courage to take me where others will not go. I ask for strength …."_

...

At sunrise the following day Pearl took her leave of the kindly priest and finished the long walk into London city proper and quickly located the central recruiting building for the British Army Careers office near the famous WestMinster district. Steeling herself for a repeat performance of the previous attempt she pushed open the door ready for a debate.

...

Jack was having a wonderful time carousing with the soldiers staffing the recruitment office sharing stories of his adventures on movie sets and exploits in Burma. Though officially inactive and based in Kenya for his newspaper job he was in London for the month visiting relatives and catching up with his old friends from his army days.

Jack was about to start the next story about the Oslo archery competition when the door to the office opened and in strode a young woman carrying a large shoulder bag and backpack on her back.

"Hello young lady, what can the men of the UK Armed services do for you this fine winter's day?" asked Jack as he extended his hand to the woman who took it and returned a firm handshake.

"Hello, my name is Pearl and I'd like to join the British Special forces to help prevent or shorten the war that's brewing up in Europe in order to protect my home back in Beach City, USA" replied Pearl with a bit more confidence than she was feeling. " _Keep it together, I can do this!"_

Jack just smiled, "Okay young lady, what did you say your name was?"

"Pearl."

"Okay Pearl, I'm Jack Churchill, some call me Mad Jack and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, what is it you believe you can bring to a fight? Why not a nursing or aid station?"

"Tactics, strategy, experience in combat, infiltration of enemy camps, and I'm very capable with sword and spear." replied Pearl proudly " _So far so good, this might actually work!"_ she thought hopefully. _  
_

One of the other staffers in the back piped up "How can that be? Your thin as a rail and I've never heard of a woman fighting and doing the missions you describe, your clearly bluffing."

"No bluff." replied Pearl, I can prove it if given a chance to demonstrate. I know I have capabilities and can contribute greatly to defeating the enemies of the free world when things kick off."

"Shut it Mr Davis, I may not be officially in the military anymore but you know my word still carries weight where it counts." Turning back to Pearl he continued "Okay Pearl, I can see you're not bluffing and I'm willing to help you get past all this bollocks… but only if you can beat me in a sword fight. Meet me outback in a few minutes." At that Jack turned and headed out the office's back door to a small courtyard, picking up a large broadsword on the way.

As Pearl moved to follow Davis stood up and blocked her path to the garden. "Ma'm, Jack doesn't have any authority to recruit anyone or sign any paperwork to help you enlist, whatever he's promising you he can't fulfill."

"Guess we'll see Mr Davis, Jack seems to know what he's doing and I've nothing to lose, may as well try." Stepping around Davis who was now visibly upset Pearl continued to the patio.

...

Jack was standing in the center of the small courtyard having cleared the seating and tables to the sides to make room for the duel. "Okay Pearl, draw your sword and come at me, I assume that's what you have in that large bag yeah?" said Jack as he took a few warm up swings with his sword before standing ready for whatever Pearl had in mind to attack him.

Pearl smiled and reaching into her bag withdrew her favorite practice sword and assumed a standard fencing stance. "Engarde! Come at me Mr Churchill!" shouted Pearl as menacingly as she could.

Jack made no move to advance or attack, "Screw you! come to me! You dancing banana!" he shouted back as he did a poor imitation of a dancing banana.

"Wait what?" asked Pearl suddenly confused by the unexpected rebuke and show, before she could think Jack took the opening from her hesitation and lunged forward.

Pearl blocked the sword swing easily but the force of the blow stumbled her back a few steps and knocked her sword out of alignment. Not giving a moment to recover Jack followed through using the hilt of his sword to deliver a heavy hit to the stomach before shoulder slamming Pearl to the ground.

Standing back up Jack put his sword to Pearl's chest "Madam, never expect your opponent to fight fair, your goal is to kill the enemy, not score points. I'll give you another chance but if you don't defeat me you're out."

"Oy what did we tell ya, she ain't got nothing, just all bluster and nothing to back it up." crowed Davis from the doorway as he watched Pearl move to a kneeling position with some pain.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up Davis?" said Jack, "she's not out yet and she's still clearly got some fight in her. Now Pearl, lets go again, show me what you got and you'll get your recommendation." smiled Jack. "Trust yourself, I can see your a fighter, don't hold back."

Pearl now having recovered herself smiled back at Jack confidently, before flinging the pebbles and snow she'd picked up in her hand at his face and immediately lunging into the attack.

Jack laughed as he dodged the small pebbles and handily parried Pearl's follow up sword thrust before ducking down in a sweep move at Pearl's legs.

With a Gem's agility and grace Pearl easily jumped the sweep kick and delivered her own kick to Jack's face causing him to stumble onto his back where he rolled and recovered to block the next swing.

"Yes! Pearl, fight me, show your tactics and strategy, show us what kind of warrior you are!" hollered Jack as the duel devolved into a back and forth series of swings, blocks, thrusts and the occasional kick or punch.

"I can see why they call you Mad Jack!" growled Pearl as the two clashed and pushed against each others swords to try and force the other back. Pearl with her Gem strength was holding back allot as she didn't want to actually hurt Jack but she took advantage and shoved hi, away.

It wasn't long before the small patio was trashed with overturned tables, broken vases, and the furniture and fence were increasingly covered in slash marks and splinters from the furious duel.

Over in the doorway Davis and the other staffers watched as the duel moved all over the small courtyard knocking over tables and chairs as the two combatants tested each-other's abilities. Soon a small betting pool had formed on who would yield first or get the worst injury.

"Ha! Yield to me!" shouted Jack after a particularly heavy blow nearly knocked Pearl over a table, as she regained her footing she noticed a small leather satchel bag lying on the table. Getting an idea to finish the fight she switched to a single-hand grip on the sword and grabbed up the little satchel then began to twirl it in the air as if warming up a sling.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Asked Jack as he saw an opening and made a hard and fast slash at Pearl.

"This!" yelled Pearl in triumph as she first parried Jack's sword swing downward while swinging the satchel bag up and across so it wrapped around Jack's sword tightly.

"Good show!" was all Jack managed to shout before Pearl yanked hard on the satchels strap ripping the sword out of Jack's hand causing him to overbalance to fall flat on his face into the snow.

"I win." said Pearl with a big grin as she pressed her sword to Jack's back.

Over in the doorway the betting pool found its winners and losers with Davis looking frustrated having lost most of his pay for the month. With the fight now over the others headed back into the office while Peal reached down to help Jack to his feet.

"Pearl, that was quite a good fight, nice move with the satchel bag. I thought you were going to try and swing it at me or something but using the strong leather to catch the sword was brilliant. You really can think and fight under pressure. Nicely done young lady."

Pearl couldn't help but smile at the compliment she had been able to defeat Jack without having to use her Gem powers and was even able to hold back enough to prevent from hurting him.

"Thank you Jack, now about that letter?" said Pearl having caught her breath and tucked her sword back into the carry bag.

"A gentleman always keeps his promises, please follow me back inside and wait a few minutes while I type it up." replied Jack before heading back into the office and taking a seat at the writing table.

A clearly annoyed Davis watched quietly from the side as Jack finished the letter and Pearl went on her way out into the weather. " _Bloody, unnatural that one, will never work."_

**000 Next Steps**

Stepping out of the Recruitment office Pearl made her way down the street heading for the small hostel down the street. Though the weather didn't affect Gem's it wasn't pleasant to be in either.

She stepped lightly through the snow chuckling to herself at the victory feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her. There were still many questions of ethics and action to solve and a long road ahead but at least, for now anyway, the first obstacle was out of the way.

Glancing down at the note she read the instructions inscribed on the envelope.

_Pearl, take this letter and present it to Mr. Dudley Clarke at the 'War Office Building' at the intersection of Whitehall and Horse Guards Ave. Tell him Mad Jack sent you and the letter is a recommendation to place you with one of the Commando brigades. He will handle the rest._

**000 End Chapter 4 000**

* * *

**000 Authors Note 000**

Hello Readers!

I hope you enjoyed this installment of Pearl in World War 2, I think this brings the story to just over 20,000 words. In the time since it was published it's gotten over a thousand views! I could not be happier and it's encouraging to see such interest in this little lark.

Special thanks goes to Mein Kapitan who has been a great help in editing, story ideas, and encouragement to improve my writing styles and methods. Thank you Mein Kapitan!

I confess that I am cheating a bit in this chapter. The British Commando's did not formally organize until about June of 1940. As Pearl is still in early 1939 and is best suited to a special forces type role we're going to pretend that in this version of history that there were at least proto-type units or un-official commandos active in early 1939.

When I was planning the story and how Pearl would cross the Atlantic I was disappointed to learn that the LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin had been decommissioned and scrapped after the Hindenburg disaster. Also Air Travel was too rare or expensive and ships would take too long.

As this story is based as much as possible on real world history, here are this chapter's notes…

Note that I've included some websites here, I've had to add extra spaces and periods to the URLs or else the Fanfiction website removes the headers and domain information entirely.

* Priests House (location of London warp-pad) - The only one of its kind open to the public, this beautiful 15th century Wealden hall house stands in a traditional cottage garden on the edge of the Ashdown Forest in picturesque West Hoathly. The house was owned in turn by Henry VIII, Thomas Cromwell, Anne of Cleves, Mary I and Elizabeth I. It is now furnished with 17th & 18th century country furniture and domestic objects while the garden is planted with over 170 culinary, medicinal & household herbs. Website: H.T. : / / sussexpast . co . uk / properties-to-discover / the-priest-house

* St. Winefride's Parish, Neston (Church in London where Pearl rests) - Built in 1843 it's a Catholic church located just outside of London proper built of brick with large gardens and a long history of service to the community. I myself am not particularly religious but I felt it would be a good bit of symbolism and storytelling to include it. Website: H . T . T . P : / / w w w . stwinefridesneston . org . uk/

* Rev George A. Worsley D.D. (1935-1941) - Rev Worsley was the head Priest of St. Winefride's Parish in the years leading up to the start of World War 2. His biography can be found on the church's website.

* Prayer of the soldier - I researched a variety of prayers for soldiers and warriors before settling on the one for this story. The full prayer can be found at the following website and I will probably include it later on. Website: H . T . T . P : / / w w w . prayers-for-special-help soldiers-prayer. h t m l

* Mad Jack Churchill - Quite the character and personality, his story is well worth the time to read, look up this real British hero at your local library or on the website 'badass of the week' for a wonderfully crude but entertaining description of his exploits and adventures. It is claimed that Churchill also carried out the last recorded longbow and arrow killing in action, shooting a German NCO in 1940 in a French village during the Battle of France.

* Dudley Clarke - An officer in the British Army, known as a pioneer of military deception operations during the Second World War. His ideas for combining fictional orders of battle, visual deception and double agents helped define Allied deception strategy during the war, for which he has been referred to as "the greatest British deceiver of WW2".

* British Commandos. - Exactly what you think they are, the officially form in June 1940 but as noted above we're cheating and pretending they formed or had its beginnings much earlier.

* War Office building - If I'm understanding my history correctly, this used to be the British version of the Pentagon before WW2 and the establishment of the 'Minister of Defence' office and later the transition to the current 'Ministry of Defence' and the move to new offices and facilities.


	5. Achnacarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl begins her commando training in the village of Achnacarry in the Uk

**000 Beach City present day - Sportsman's Firing Range outside town**

The crack of rifles and pop of pistols could be heard echoing in the small valley as Gregg's van loaded with Pearl, Steven and Connie made its way down the narrow dirt road to the Beach City municipal firing range. After parking the van Pearl opened the back and withdrew a long black satchel bag containing the rifle and another smaller one with ammo and range safety gear.

"Range is hot! You may approach the benches and fire your weapons!" Called the range master over the loud speakers situated along the covered firing stations.

At this Pearl removed the rifle from the case and after a brief inspection laid it on the bench with some ammunition. "Steven, please go grab some of those sandbags from the range-office, here's some money for the rental fee." Steven nodded and took the money then headed for the office to get the requested supplies.

"Is that weapon clear?" Asked the rangemaster, an older man in his 60's dressed in a park-ranger outfit, as he observed the three and the weapon on the table. "Remember to only handle the firearms and ammo during fire sessions..." Then he took a closer look at the rifle and the notches along its length. "Is that a blooded Le-Enfield? Those things are rare as hell! And why is a young lady like you using a weapon with kills on it!? It should be in a museum!"

"Don't worry we will and yes this has seen action, it's mine from when I fought in the war." replied Pearl as she finished checking the weapon.

"Which war?" Asked the surprised range master, "You can't be over 30? And don't seem the type. Not with that baleria outfit and hair."

"World War II," replied Pearl with a confident grin as she recited the Rifleman's Creed and presented the rifle for the range-masters inspection. "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine." before twirling it around her wrist, tossing it in the air then catching the rifle so it was perfectly vertically aligned then dropping it to her side in a parade rest stance. " _Looks can be deceiving can't they, many have made the same mistake and paid for it_ " thought the warrior Pearl as she looked the range master in the eyes.

At this the range master just smiled and shook his head, he was about to reply when something further down the range got his attention, "HEY! No 50-BMG on this range!" and took off to confront someone holding a rifle about twice the size of Pearl's.

"That was amazing Pearl, I've never seen a rifle demo like that, much less been to a firing range. Mother is always insisting that these things are dangerous and I shouldn't be around them." said Connie.

"I'm glad I was able to convince her to let you come today, with the proper training it's no more dangerous than the sword." replied Pearl as Steven returned with the sandbags. "By-the-way, that creed was for US-Marines but I always liked it and used it anyway. A soldier's rifle is their best friend and without it a soldier is useless."

"Cease Fire!" Called the range-master over the speakers and the three stepped back from the bench to wait for the next session.

"Pearl, you seem remarkably confident today and with your past in the war, what gives?" Asked Steven.

"Well Steven, as I said earlier, this rifle is a symbol of both bad and good memories from the war. In this case it's a good memory as I got pretty good with this during my training."

"I understand, it's a bit like how I'm not too thrilled with my tennis classes but handling the racket makes me feel good as I'm quite skilled with it." Said Connie

"Sounds about right Connie, now pay attention, we need to review the safety procedures and weapon handling rules we talked about earlier." replied Pearl.

A few minutes later the range was again cleared for firing and Pearl picked up the rifle to demonstrate the first shot. Steadying herself on the bench with the rifle resting on the sandbags Pearl inhaled deeply then began to slowly exhale as she focused down the iron sights and tensed the trigger for the shot….

**000 January 1939 - Achnacarry Commando training grounds**

The sharp crack of the rifle firing fractured the cool evening air startling some nearby birds into flight, the shock wave from the blast rippled her shirt and disturbed the snow on the bench.

"MISS! That's a miss!" called the Lance Corporal standing next to Pearl with a spotting scope.

"Okay soldiers, that's enough for today everyone get yourselves cleaned up and head back to the Barracks. Pearl, you had the lowest score today so you're cleaning the range before you head back." Barked the Lieutenant in charge of the camps rifle range.

As Pearl safetied the Lee Enfield rifle a young Lance Corporal approached her and took a glance at her stack of used targets "Name's James and don't worry about the Lieutenant, keep practicing, you'll hit those 400 yard targets soon enough, besides, you're already nailing the 100 yard groups and I see your rifle isn't giving you as much trouble as it was."

Pearl looked down at the stack of perforated targets from the 100 yard range, yes there were more holes in the target circle but the grouping was still wide; still had a long way to go. "Thank you James but it's quite alright I'm more used to sword and spears for fighting, these rifles will take some getting used to. Besides, my score was lowest."

"Ah! Really he is just picking on you, I think my score was actually lower than yours. The Lieutenant is just grumpy that there's a woman on his firing range." whispered James so the Lt in question couldn't hear. "Well, I'd best be getting along then before he finds something for me to-do too, maybe you can teach me a few things about sword fighting some time. See you about!"

As James and the others packed up their things then headed out down the gravel road back to the barracks building, Pearl was left alone at the range to clean up. Though intended as a punishment, Pearl actually found peace in the act of cleaning as it allowed her mind to wander as she worked. The lights at the range flickered to life as the sun finally set, the gentle swish of the broom and clink of spent brass fading into the background as Pearl reflected on the last few days.

The meeting with Brigadier Clarke two weeks ago had gone smoothly as he read through the letter from Jack, almost too easy as Pearl wondered just what that letter had contained. Clarke had only said that the letter contained a recommendation for fastrack Commando training, sighting her apparent prior experience as a warrior as evidenced during the sword duel with Jack. After that there were just a few personal questions such as family honor, ethics, and a strange one about loyalty to earth and the collective good of humanity. It was that last one that made Pearl wonder if Jack and Clarke suspected her true nature; especially that they hadn't asked her to sign any formal paperwork and just took her at her word. But there wasn't time to ask or dwell on it as soon after the meeting she was given orders and transportation to the training facility.

With the range clean up completed Pearl locked up the equipment and headed down the gravel road back to her quarters with the large rifle slung by its strap over her shoulder. Being in the unusual circumstance of being the only female soldier on the base and one of only a few women at the facility, she had been assigned a small room at the woman's dorm where the woman who served as staff, cooks or nurses stayed. This was fine with Pearl as it allowed her to have her own room where she could mediate or read endless manuals as well as an excuse as to why no one had seen her eat or sleep during her stay.

"Hi Pearl! How was training today, did you show those boys how Women can shoot?" asked Anne from the kitchen as Pearl walked through the front door of the building and shook the snow off her coat.

"I'm afraid to say it didn't go as well today, I finally figured out how to unjam my rifle but my groupings at mid-range are terrible and I can't hit anything past 100 yards... Yet." replied Pearl as she flopped down into one of the sofa in the reading area and picked up the newspaper; the large rifle lying across her lap. The roaring fire in the hearth gave the room a pleasant warm glow that was comforting even though the actual temperature was meaningless to the Gem.

"Aw, don't let that get you down Pearl, I heard from one of the girls that James seems to fancy you, perhaps you can get him to give you some extra training." said Anne with a chuckle.

"Is that what was going on? He had approached me earlier and offered some supportive words, I figured he was just trying to be nice but that does explain his awkward tones." replied Pearl as she continued to read the latest news.

"You going to take him up on his offer?" asked Anne smirking suggestively and batting her eyelashes.

Pearl sighed and lowered the paper to look Anne in the eyes, "Get your mind out of there, I'm not interested in anyone like that and besides, I just got here and getting kicked out due to fraternization would be a big setback for me…. No, if I accept any help it would just be as friends to strengthen bonds between soldiers and strictly at the range."

"PPFFFtttt whatever, okay I'm off to bed, I know you won't listen but just the same don't stay up too late Pearl, girls need their rest to look their best!" and with that Anne shut down the kitchen and headed down the hallway to her room for the evening. "Make sure you clean the sofa, I think you got mud on it when you sat down." she called over her shoulder as she walked.

Taking up the paper again Pearl's eyes drifted over the headlines without really reading the words within as she pondered on what Anne had been getting at. Eventually deciding that reading was pointless at this level of distraction she headed back to her room to clean up and meditate. Mercifully the dry mud was easily brushed off the couch.

Reaching her room she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, her appearance was different now as she now wore actual fabric clothes of the British commando's uniform. She had considered simply modifying her appearance but it would immediately raise questions if her clothes never got dirty or couldn't be modified in the field without a flash of light from her body. Learning to-do laundry had been a chore but thankfully Anne had helpfully taught her how; oddly it was quite a soothing activity.

Removing the dirty uniform to just her briefs and bra she sat down with the Lee Enfield rifle at the small table and began the process of cleaning and lubricating it. The human weapon had become familiar to her over the last few days to the point that maintaining it was beginning to have the same meditative properties as the swords did. Soon her mind began to wander.

"Anne _is being silly but she has a point, I do need to get out and socialize more rather than just hide in my room at night. Rose and the others aren't here and I can't do this on my own. I know from my own experience during the Gem War that soldiers that bond together fight better together. Okay Pearl, tomorrow you're going to suck it up and go meet the others!"_

**000 The next day**

It was as if the gods had heard her thoughts and decided that on this day Pearl would be introduced to her squad that she would be integrating and training with as she read through the list of names on the assignments board. She recognized James from the shooting range and a few others were familiar faces from the initial selection processes but had not had a chance to speak with them yet.

As it happens James was only a couple feet away having just reviewed the assignments board himself. "Hello Pearl, pleasure to see you again, nice to see that we're on the same squad together, we might actually get a chance to practice those sword techniques we spoke of, eh?"

"Yes that does seem to be the case James." replied Pearl a bit nervously as Anne's jokes echoed in her thoughts. "Have you seen Darren, James, or George? I can't put a face to a name yet."

"Oh for sure, that tall lanky chap over there in the trim coat is Darren, played Rugby over in Cumbria but I don't think he was ever any good. But to hear him talk about it he makes it sound like he was world champion or something." said James pointing in the man's direction.

Darren must have heard or seen James pointing as he started to make his way through the crowd as James continued with introductions.

"The walking tree stump over there is Frank, I think he said he had worked in the coal fields around Lancashire, a ways south of here. He doesn't talk about himself much or his family and we figure it's best not to ask." Standing on his toes James hollered over the crowd to Frank and gestured for him to head over as well.

"Okay but what about George?" asked Pearl scanning the crowd for anyone else but not seeing James pointing to anyone or eyes looking in their direction.

"George is on his way in from Devon, had some family and transportation issues, apparently he ended up on the wrong train. Station master was giving him bad directions." said Darren as he reached the group and shook hands with Pearl, James and Frank as he walked up to the group.

With the group now gathered James turned to address the new faces. "Hello Gents, this here lady is Pearl, she has been assigned to join the Commando's on recommendation by the one and only Mad Jack Churchill and Brigadier Clarke. While yes it's unusual for a lady to join the Commando's let's show our new little sister the ropes and how to fight."

Darren and Frank both looked at eachother then looked at James as if he had sprouted an extra head. Darren gave Pearl a careful once over as she nervously held her breath and tried to look confident and looked him back in the eyes without flinching. Darren and Pearl stayed locked in this way for a few moments as they sized each other up in a silent test of wills to see who backed down first. Finally, Darren broke the lock saying "Okay Frank she seems alright, let's see what she can do."

Ever the quiet type Frank just shrugged and evidently decided it was best to just go along with Darren and James for now. As he reached for and firmly shook Pearl's hand before standing behind James.

"Okay everyone." hollered the Drill Sergeant, "Training with your groups begins tomorrow, I suggest you all finish making your introductions and get yourselves sorted. Dismissed!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the mess hall with the men exchanging stories of their lives and prior adventures before joining up with the commando regiments. Darren especially was spinning tall tales of his Rugby games while Frank mostly just sat and listened quietly and James was subtly scanning the crowd.

For her part Pearl just sat and listened as she put her training as a Gem Servant to use to try and memorize the names and personal information of the men she was to be working with. She hated having to rely on the skills she'd learned in the Royal Courts as a servant to the wealthy who expected all servants to know their place and who was who; but here it was to her advantage."

Over the next few hours and into the following day Pearl had concluded that the group of men she'd been assigned to were a good fit to make use of her skills. They were one of the commando groups that specialized in intelligence, sabotage, assassinations, and testing of new technologies. A perfect unit to be able to make use of having a female around as Brigadier Clarke had described in the letter to the training camp's commanders on her arrival.

The Drill Instructors had felt that though she indeed possessed and demonstrated some latent fighting abilities, it was unit integration and coordination that needed the most refinement before she could be deployed. They had been wary at first given her lithe frame and the male warrior culture but a few runs through the obstacle course had silenced all doubts by the team.

**000 A few days later**

The wind flowed through her hair and its sound filled her ears as Pearl raced through the snow blanketed forest at full speed. Dodging around trees and leaping over the muddy snow filled holes she pursued the other members of the squad as they charged through the frosted forest towards their goal. Bursting from the underbrush the group dropped on their bellies in the snow and raised their rifles to scan the trees on the other side of the frost covered rope bridge.

"Go! Darren we'll cover you !" shouted Pearl as the man in question stood up and began to make his way across.

"Smoke out!" called James as a smoke grenade was tossed out landing just below the opposite side. Soon a thin haze obscured the rope bridge and the figure hurriedly crossing.

Across the way a figure popped up out of the brush as Darren was crossing, *CRACK!* Several rifles sounded out and it dropped back down behind cover. Two more popped up, one moving towards the bridge and another just barely visible through the bushes. Two more shots and the two targets went down. By then Darren had made it across followed by another rifle shot.

A call of 'All Clear" was heard from the other side. Quickly the squad followed over the bridge being mindful of the treacherous ice threatening to trip them into the valley below.

Plunging back into the snow covered brush Pearl resumed the race through the trees feeling the thrill of adventure and the hunt fuel her movements and reflexes. The white snow camouflage making her appear as a ghost barely glimpsed as a shadow flashing between trees.

Soon the clearing with the obstacle course came into view and she launched herself up the climbing wall reaching the top and turning to offer her hand to Frank pulling him up onto the platform before turning to help the next. Working together the rest of the group reached the top while James provided cover fire shooting silhouettes in the trees as they appeared.

Another few hand-over-hand bridges, the mud and razor wire crawl then a 100 yard sprint and the course was completed with another flurry of loose snow as Pearl dove into the foxhole that marked the end of the course.

"Time?" she asked the Drill Instructor.

"15 minutes for you but 18 minutes overall, remember, you're timed not on the fastest but on the slowest of your team. You all fight as one, you live as one, you move as one, or you die as one." the Drill Instructor scolded, the group of young soldiers as they got up and checked themselves.

"Okay you blokes, 30 minutes of kinesthetics for completing the course in over 15 minutes, next time it will be 40 minutes if it's over again… GET TO IT!"

Thirty minutes later the exhausted group was back at the small cafeteria sitting around one of the picnic tables discussing the day's training and how they can try and beat the clock. Each had warm drinks of cocoa and tea to try and rehydrate and restore warmth to their bodies.

"Well, that's better than last time said Darren" as he bit into a cucumber sandwich. "Our little sister here certainly surprised me this time, what have you been doing that you can run like that and help lift that fat arse Frank over there on the climbing wall?"

"Well, you know I'm an accomplished sword fighter so I've got to have fast reflexes, I thrashed the Sergeant just yesterday after all. Besides it's exhilarating to be out there so must be adrenaline." replied Pearl. " _If this keeps up they'll get more suspicious of my true nature, I'll have to hold back more."_ she thought to herself. " _At least they haven't mentioned my Gem_."

Figuring out a way to hide the Gem had been a challenge, in the end she had opted to modify her hair a bit to help obscure it and adjusted her skin tones. She just hoped it would last through this training and that her new squad mates wouldn't notice or ask about it.

Darren Seemed unconvinced but decided to let it slide for now, "Okay team, how can we do better next time around? Ideas anyone? We got the coordination and trail down but we're still running around as individuals out there. Pearl was 3 minutes too fast and Frank was last."

James spoke up "Pearl should be first across the bridge she's smaller and more agile than Darren which will save some time." Darren and Pearl nodded their agreement as Frank took notes.

"James should focus on providing the covering fire, he's the better shot and hitting the targets faster will mean we can move between cover quicker." suggested Pearl.

"Frank, would you focus on the logistics and help organize the gear? You've got the most experience out in the wild lands on those hunting trips, distributing the gear better will help everyone move quicker." concluded Darren as he lifted his mug of water. "Bloody hell I miss being able to drink a little after exercising." he complained.

"Hey Pearl, are you going to eat that sandwich?" asked Darren as he eyed the large egg salad lunch platter, largely un-touched save for a few nibbles on the edges.

"No thanks, not really feeling hungry yet, I'll get something later back at the dorm." replied Pearl casually waving her hand at the food and pushing it over to the still hungry man, "you can have it if you like."

"Cheers." he replied as he picked it up and tore into it as if he hadn't eaten in days.

As the group chatted on about the day's training and strategies James watched Pearl with some interest. " _Strange lady, all day running through the forest but I don't think I've once seen her eat or drink! I wonder where she gets her energy from? I wonder if she'd be willing to talk about it over tea? No man, don't be weird, I'm sure it's a perfectly normal reason and a gentleman doesn't probe so early when trying to build a relationship."_ he thought privately to himself.

Pearl must have noticed him staring as she turned and looked him in the eyes and gave a slight smile back at him. James flushed red and quickly excused himself from the table to go check the schedule for the next day and to try and hide his suddenly impure thoughts.

**000 February**

George had eventually shown up at the base with a thick accent that only Darren seemed to be able to understand owing to his own thick northern accent. George had been in the merchant marine since he was a young lad and had many tall tales of adventures and sea monsters from his voyages to Asia and Africa. He had arrived on the night of a large blizzard barging into the cafeteria and asking for a whiskey and clotted cream. The team took an instant liking to him but he had kept giving Pearl this weird look like he kept waiting for her to sprout extra arms but never said anything about it.

Once settled in near the hearth the squad had gathered around George, asking if he had any good sea stories from his travels on the high seas and foreign lands. "So there we were out in the Atlantic off the Azores islands, the sun was high in the sky and king poseidon had blessed us with a calm sea. The ship's engines were churning nicely too and even the captain was in good spirits. It was just after tea when the whole ship shook like we'd hit a rock. At first we thought we'd hit a shoal when suddenly this great big beast rose up above the ship with a screeching heaving roar! It had one giant red eye, was clear as glass and waving tentacles around its mouth." Said George as he stood up from his chair and imitated the beast he described with his fingers.

"Sounds like a corrupted Rubellite gem, there were allot of those along the coast when the Diamonds released their corruption weapon. Allot of them took on the appearance of a large worm like the one in your story" said Pearl casually only half listening to George's story as she read through a manual for artillery spotting and deriving target coordinates.

George lowered his arms to stared hard at Pearl while the others exchanged curious glances.

"What was that Pearl?" asked George, his gaze never leaving Pearl, "Why do you believe this tall tale of the seas so easily and seem to know what kind of monster attacked our ship?"

Pearl looked over the top of her manual for a moment "Huh what?" she asked looking back at George, then her conscious mind caught up to her subconscious " _CRAP! Think fast, how did we know that! Um, dodge and deflect! Spying a nearby periodical on the coffee table she got an idea_ "Oh the sea monster? I'd read about it in the previous edition of 'Maritime Reporter  & Engineering News' they had an article on sea monsters and their connection to space aliens."

If it was possible, George looked at Pearl even more strangely as Darren spoke up "Oi, you're an odd one, little sister, happy as Larry reading technical manuals and nautical periodicals. Is there anything you won't read through and remember?"

"Bovine Dentistry and Husbandry." replied Pearl dryly grateful for the opportunity to switch subjects.

"Ha! Good one Pearl, okay George where were we, what happened with the sea monster!?" called James from the other side of the hearth nursing a warm cup of coco.

George watched Pearl a little longer, "You know I have a subscription to that magazine but I must have missed that one. Oh well. Anyway so there we were the ship nearly sinking under the onslaught when I got the idea to use the ship's crane to…"

As George returned to the tall tale Pearl retreated back behind her book and nested deeper into the sofa and began the next chapter. " _Gotta watch my language better, that was close."_

**000 April**

Spring was gradually eroding the cold snow while the rains had turned the highlands into a soggy still-very-cold place which was wholly unpleasant for camping or any kind of outdoor activities. The group had found themselves slogging through this on a long march over the highlands on a training mission followed by a very uncomfortable night in tents with no camp-fire owing to the blackout stealth conditions. Everyone was exhausted and cold except Pearl who, while she appeared mentally exhausted, never seemed to tire from the weight or miles.

The mission was simple orienteering, infiltration, and sabotage of the simulated airfield followed by escaping back the way they had come. On this particular day Pearl and James were laying in the mud outside the target in camouflaged parkas covered with foliage to blend into the landscape and grasses surrounding the facility. Pearl had the spotting scope while James took notes on what was inside the facility, they would be graded on the notes later.

"Three, the count is three fighters, look to be Buffalo types, sixteen bombers on the ramp, ammo depots to the rear at grid coordinates A43 and B24 relative to hill 42." said Pearl as she set down the scope to survey the overall facility, somewhere out there Frank and Darren were infiltrating the base while George was on overwatch from hill 42 on the other side of the valley.

"How are you not freezing cold? How are you not burnt up and tired like the others?" asked James as his teeth chattered despite the wool parka and layers beneath. Looking at Pearl she appeared to be dressed in an even thinner coat than his and the cumbersome radio on her back barely seemed to register with her during the long hike in earlier that morning.

"Cold never bothered me before, I take after my mother who was Norwegian and I got my endurance from my father who worked the railways up in Canada." replied Pearl casually as she unpacked the radio and handed the audio handset to James. " _Getting better at this."_ she thought.

James took the radio and called in the coordinates of the aircraft and ammo magazines to a distant artillery regiment who was also practicing their long-range gunnery. Taking his own binoculars he spotted Frank and Darren making their way to the evacuation point, their camouflage making them nearly invisible unless a person already knew where to look as James did.

"Okay, thats a wrap lets move out back to base camp." said Pearl as she began to scoot back down from the crest of the hill with James following close behind on his belly.

"Say Pearl, would you be up for getting some cocoa when we get back to camp? I know a nice place not far from here where the sunset against the hills is extraordinary. You must have heard some great stories from your mother and father." said James a bit nervously.

It was then that George came over the radio, "Leave little sister alone James I don't think she swings that way.", his accent thick with sarcasm. Thankfully Darren and Frank didn't have radios to listen into the embarrassing conversation George had just heard and answered to.

James looked down to see that the radio receiver's transmit button was pressed against the ground and the stretched out audio handset cable was wrapped around his upper arm. Pearl was further down the hill and apparently hadn't heard him as she was concentrating on her withdraw. A moment later the over stressed cable snapped and whipped back across Pear's face just as she was looking back up the hill at James.

"Sorry." was all James could say as an annoyed Pearl returned her attention to climbing.

On the other side of the ridge a shrill whistling could be heard as the artillery shells completed their long journey to smash into the earth around the simulated airfield.

**000 June - The Stronlossit Inn Achnacarry township**

The squad had gotten their order the night before from Brigadier Clarke had laid out their mission and the squad was excited that the months long training was coming to a close at last. The training had been difficult and their teamwork awkward at first, but over time they had grown close as a unit, nearly to the point where they could anticipate each other's actions. They had conquered the obstacle course in the required time as a unit, they had hiked over rough terrain that others had failed to traverse, they had learned basic encryption, radio coordination, sniping, sabotage and even a bit of spy-craft to round things out. In short, they were ready.

They would be heading to Warsaw Poland to meet up with the military there on an intelligence gathering and good will mission. The German's had been breathing down the necks of the Polish government for months and command had thought it wise to pre-position some commando assets in the region incase things got bad. Pearl's unit with their broad range of skills had been one of the group selected and would be heading to the capital.

The night before the mission and having packed their gear and reviewed the mission parameters, now it was time to celebrate the end of training at the local town pub.

The group was gathered around one of the tables in the tavern, each man a pint of lager or other drink in his hands as they loudly sang a favorite drinking song to the annoyance of the other patrons. Even Pearl was feeling full of mirth and excitement (and a good spot of ale too) as she danced on the table top with James as they acted out the verses from the song in exaggerated movements.

I'll place no happiness of mine A puling beauty still to court,

And say she's glorious and divine; The vintner makes the better sport;

And when I say, my dear, my heart,

I only mean it to the quart.

Pearl fluttered her eyelashes while striking a pose with her arms around her chest and eyelids fluttering to James as he pretended to give his pint of Guiness his full attention.

Love has no more prerogative

To make me desperate courses take,

Nor me t'an hermitage shall drive, I'll all my vows to th' goblet make ;

And if I wear a capuchoone,

It shall a tankard be or none.

James danced a little jig around a still posing and laughing Pearl as the table tipped and swayed threatening to fall over as the others worked to balance it out and avoid spills.

'Tis wine alone that cheers the soul, But love and ladies make us sad;

I'm merry when I court the bowl,

While he who courts the madam's mad;

Then ladies wonder not at me,

For you are coy but wine is free.

The merry dance finished with jilted Pearl pretending to slap a Guinness obsessed James. As James moved to dodge the slap he lost his balance and his flailing arms reached out to grab Pearl's coat and pull her down too. The two landed laughing in a heap on the table with Pearl atop a still giggling and now very dizzy James; both buzzed from the effects of the alcohol and the cheering squad members.

"Kiss Kiss kiss kiss! Aaaaawwww booo bad show bad show! bad show!" chanted the squad members as Pearl untangled herself from James and resumed her seat on the bench, desperately trying to compose herself much to everyone's disappointment.

"Damn James, if you're ever going to make a move on little sister there you need to do it soon before the mission starts and we're all on duty again" said Darren over his pint, his face flush from drinking too much and his lips running a little too loose.

Pearl's cheeks blushed a deep blue as she looked over at James who was trying to shrink under the table from a wave of shyness and wishing his companions would leave him alone.

"Leave em be Darren," said Frank, "can't you see you're making the lad lose his nerve and Pearl here seems about ready to die of embarrassment the way you and George keep teasing them."

"Oh it's quite alright, I know James's isn't really that interested and we've all been letting the ale go to our heads tonight. Please lets just drink and be merry for a little longer, we won't get a chance to be free like this again for some time." said Pearl.

At this James nodded his head quickly in agreement before spinning up a story his father had told him of ancient monsters stalking the countryside at night to hunt the sheep in the fields.

Over the last few months she had grown close to the men who now treated her like a little sister as they watched over her and help guided her as she struggled to learn the regulations, tactics, and equipment of the British Commandos. Even to Pearl's limited understanding of humans it was clear that James had taken a fancy to her but she wasn't quite ready to explore that type of human relationship, they had to maintain professionalism and fraternization would jeopardize that. At any-rate, that kind of human interaction was more Rose's area and Pearl still held out hope that one day Rose would return her feelings; until then all others just had to wait.

**000 The Night before first deployment - Pearl's room**

_Pearl opened her eyes and found herself standing back at the Gem Temple, the day was overcast and a cold wind was blowing in off the ocean. All around everything seemed normal and familiar but yet something was wrong, very wrong as she began to take in her surroundings in more detail. Somewhere off in the distance she could hear distant shouting and gunfire._

_Setting out towards the sounds she wandered the empty streets of Beach City as the sky seemed to turn even more grey and dark. Empty store fronts with dark interiors lined the main bulevard some chillingly with broken glass and dark stains on the ground. In the distance the shouting was getting louder and the sound of cannons and gunfire was getting louder._

_Cresting the nearby hill Pearl was confronted with the horrific sight of her worst imaginations. Before her Nazi Flags waved in the breeze above a battlefield littered with the bodies of the townsfolk, drifts of heavy fog began to fill the valley as she watched. Walking through the carnage were colorful shadowy figures dressed in the uniforms of homeworld Gems with Nazi insignias on their armbands. Methodically the shadows worked their way through the mass of bodies, their weapons finishing of the wounded and helpless without mercy or thought._

_Shock and anger filled her, roaring a battle cry Pearl drew her spear and charged the nearest figure hidden in the thickening fog. Raming the figure through the gut she was surprised when it didn't poof but cried out in agony instead. As the shadow came into focus the anger and hatred fled to be replaced with horror as Deedee's lifeless body hung like a doll slumped over the spear. Blood and viscera dripping from the wound as the dead eyes suddenly looked back at her and the mouth moved in a silent accusation "This is on you, this was your doing!"_

Pearl cried out, the Lee Enfield and the cleaning tools clattered to the floor, the gun oil staining the floor boards a deep brown. She sat on the side of the bed, her breaths coming fast and deep as she regained her senses. " _Was that a vision? A prophecy?"_

"Pearl! Are you in there, are you okay?" called Anne from the other side of the door. "I heard screaming and then something heavy hitting the floor, do you need help?"

"Thank you Anne I'm fine, just ….. bad…. visions, I'll be fine, no need to come in." called Pearl back trying desperately to sound convincing so her friend would leave her alone.

"Okay Pearl but if it happens again we're going to have a girl night and let it out in talk, it ain't healthy for a girl, especially one trying to play soldier, to be like that." Replied Anne, her voice muffled by the door followed soon by retreating footsteps as she headed back to her room.

Too riled up by the vision and its implications Pearl got dressed and headed out to the range. Dawn wasn't far off and she could squeeze in some practice before morning revalee.

**000 End Chapter 5 000**

* * *

**000 Author's Notes 000**

Hello Dear Readers!

That concludes Pearl's introduction to the British Commando's and her training period. Shout out to my editor and friend 'Mein Kapitan' for his help with understanding British culture and naming the members of Pearl's squad. Btw, I'm told mentioning Guinness is a sin but there is a joke there in that Guinness is made in a place called St. James' Gate which matches with our squad member's name.

Here are the few real-world and historical facts for the chapter. Remember websites had to have extra blank spaces added and notations to avoid the FanFic website.

 

* Shooting Range safety and Etiquette -h-t-t-p - s -:-/-/ (dot c o m) / articles / 2015 / 8 / 8-tips-for-great-range-etiquette /

* The village of Achnacarry - Primary training location of the British Commando regiments during WW2. This is where Pearl is sent by the general to meet her squad and train.

* British Commando Memorial location - undiscoveredscotland / speanbridge / commando /

* 'Maritime Reporter & Engineering News' - Maritime magazine that went mainstream in 1939. h-t-t-p-:-/-/ (dot c o m) / Magazines / MaritimeReporter

* Clotted Cream - is a thick cream made by indirectly heating full-cream cow's milk using steam or a water bath and then leaving it in shallow pans to cool slowly. During this time, the cream content rises to the surface and forms "clots" or "clouts".

* Artillery tactics of WW2 -h-t-t-p-:-/-/ etloh.8m (dot c o m) / strategy / artil.H T M L

* The Stronlossit Inn - The pub where the squad went drinking near the Commando Training camp. I don't actually know if this place existed in 1939 but it's a nice thought. . /

* An Anthology 120 Of Drinking Songs - traditionalmusic / tankard-ale /


	6. Skierniewice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes a rather exciting flight out to Warsaw Poland, makes some new friends and old enemies return.

**000 RAF Dalcross June 1939**

The day dawned bright and early on the airfield, the sun just coming over the horizon, giving the low clouds a comforting golden glow. The early morning drive up in the cargo van hadn't been comfortable for the squad and the men were still groggy from the previous night's partying followed by too little sleep. James in particular looked a little hung over while Frank and Darren just seemed a little off having consumed lots of water and salts in a partly successful attempt to ward off a hangover. Frank was sober but just sore from not sleeping well and the rough ride in the truck hadn't helped; old pains from some accident at sea, he had said.

All four of the squad members however were in awe of Pearl who was bright and alert despite whatever amount of alcohol she had consumed the previous evening. Enough so that she was able to spin a sufficient story to the sergeant in charge of the barracks that the men were not hung over but were in fact just sore from bad beds and over exertion.

At the moment the squad was sitting on their backpacks while they waited on the flight line for their transport aircraft to be made ready and the signal to board with their gear and supplies. While the men chatted about the upcoming mission and traded stories, Pearl occupied herself with a close examination of the human flying contraption that would be their transport to Warsaw, Poland. As their skills were urgently needed there and the plane was passing through for a fueling and maintenance stop on a ferry-flight to Egypt it made sense to command to get their money's worth out of the aircraft's journey.

From a distance the odd looking aircraft gave her pause and now that she could see it much closer she found herself filled with dread; the type 130 Bombay transport before her made the primitive steam locomotives from her earlier travels look solid and well built. It was an odd looking aircraft with comically large wings, narrow fuselage, blunt all glass nose and engines that seemed too small drag the aircraft into flight with fixed non-retracting landing gear that looked to be scaled up from a toy.

_"Thats their top of the line transport aircraft !" she thought to herself. "It looks like it can barely get in the air much less stay aloft, it's not pressurized so we'll be be flying down in the weather systems and all that drag on the air-frame means we'll be going slow too. Stars this is going to be a long bumpy flight….. Come to think of it this is probably going to be much of my future transport during this adventure. May as well get used to it and see if I can improve our survival odds; shan't want to be poofed in a crash and my gem scorched into oblivion..."_

"Shilling for your thoughts?" asked a familiar voice off to her side as James stepped into view, pulled from her thoughts she regarded the young man with an amused smile as James continued talking "I saw you examining our transport aircraft, the pilots say that though she doesn't look like much, she's airworthy and will be a reliable transport for us. Are you scared of flying? I've never flown before, not rich enough for that and no place to go in such a hurry. Truth be told I'm a bit terrified of the prospect of being ten thousand feet up held up only by air."

"No no, I'm not scared of flying, I used to pilot aircraft myself in past adventures and learned a few things about the maintenance, flight plans as well." replied Pearl confidently.

"Is that so? You're just full of surprises, (I mean that in a good way), but what kind of aircraft did you fly and how long ago was it?" asked Darren as he walked over to sit next to Pearl and James. Sitting back down he pulled out and then lit a cigarette as he waited for an answer.

"Those things will kill you some day." said Pearl as she eyed the little paper wrapped tobacco roll. "Anyway, I used to fly um… crop dusters… at my uncle's ranch up in Canada during the growing seasons there, learned all about the engines and mechanics of aircraft from him too. He'd been a pilot during the Great War and did his best to pass on his knowledge to me." boasted Pearl. " _I'm getting really good at spinning yarns! That was easy to cover; if only they knew the truth that I used to fly Gem assault shuttles and jury-rigged flyers for the rebellion_ "

George, by now, had begun to listen in on the conversation with great interest and now looked at Pearl with a curious gaze as he as he carefully went over Pearl's story in his head. "Your uncle sound's like an interesting man, good on him to teach you about those things; should come in handy soon." concluded George as he went back to checking through his gear.

~{0}~

An hour or so later the pilots and ground crew had finished their various tasks and signaled to the squad that the aircraft was ready for them to load up and take off. Loading the aircraft went fairly quick as the team had organized and packed their equipment the previous day.

Strapped into her chair Pearl couldn't help but tremble in fear a bit as the pilots and ground crew brought the primitive flying machine to life. Her inner gem technician was operating on overdrive as she listened to as the engines roared to life to a caucus of pops and bangs as the machines spun up; the creaks and groans of the airframe as the aircraft taxied to take off position.

Shutting her eyes tight and gripping her harness Pearl was doing her best to hold in her suddenly turmulent emotions and fears at the thought of flying in this thing. "Stars this really is as bad as I feared, these rivets and low-quality metal welds surely won't hold up, we'll break apart midair presuming those primitive engines can get us aloft."

"You were right," remarked Frank who was sitting across from Pearl, a large grin on his face as he watched a clearly agitated Pearl try and keep herself in check. "you win the bet, she is scared of flying." as he handed a one-pound note to George.

"Never a doubt in my mind." teased George seated next to Pearl's followed by a sharp yelp as Pearl elbowed him in the side. "OY! What was that for sister?"

"Don't tease me, I'm not scared of flying; it's just I'm not used to being flown by others and this aircraft doesn't seem to stable compared to my old crop duster." she gently scolded back.

"Okay, fine, I take it back but I did win the bet so I keep the money." returned George with a light grin on his smug face. Clearly George and Frank were enjoying this trip.

"James, what do you think… oh, never-mind, seems he really can sleep anywhere." said Pearl as she noticed Darren and James leaning against each other with one drooling and the other snoring as they slept. "If only I had a camera, that would make for some great blackmail material."

~{0}~

Hours past as the flight continued on its journey as it flew along the coast below the cloud layer. The loud hum of the engines and gentle bouncing of the airplane soon lulled the squad to sleep; all except Pearl. Feeling a little better but still anxious she undid her harness and went up to the cockpit area to speak with the pilots and flight engineer. As she was not tired and too wound up to meditate she figured she may as well pass the time learning and maybe assuage her fears; maybe even convince herself the aircraft was safe.

Maneuvering herself through the cramped cargohold Pearl climbed up into the cockpit area and began to closely examine the myriad dials, buttons, and knobs of the aircraft. Compared to her old Gem assault shuttle this thing was incredibly primitive! Everything was manual, everything had to be read and processed by feeble human minds. At the same time it did lend itself a certain charm as only the most skilled and alert humans could read, interpret and act on all this fast enough to avoid a crash. She was so lost in her examination that she almost failed to notice the flight engineer trying to get her attention.

"Hey Lady! HHHEEEYYYY LLLLLAAAADDDDYYYYY!" shouted the flight engineer, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind and engines. Finally after getting Pearl's attention he gestured for her to kneel down on the floor and to have a look at the control panel he faced. "You seem pretty interested in the aircraft, anything I can help you with young lady?" he asked in a friendly but loud tone to overcome the aircraft noise.

"Thank you Lieutenant." replied Pearl after examining his flight uniform's badges and rank symbols. "Can you tell me what all those gauges are? I can make out altitude, engine RPM, temperatures and some others but what are those ones over there in the corner?"

"You're right on your first guesses for the engine readouts, those others are for the electrical system to make sure the spark-plugs are firing right, those over there are for oil pressure with temperature." he then gestured to a bank blinking indicator lights to the side "That's the alarm panel if any of these dials and indicators or some sensor indicates wrong those light up."

~{0}~

As the plane crossed over the countryside on the last stretch, Pearl's uneasiness about the aircraft began to wane as her understanding of its mechanical parts and systems grew. Eventually the flight engineer had run out of things to discuss and Pearl had then moved up to the pilots stations to ask about the flight controls. A couple hours out from landing the weather outside had begun to worsen as storm clouds moved into the flight path, soon the aircraft's rhythmic shaking gradually got more violent as the winds picked up and rain began to fall.

"Hang on folks, weather's getting rough, she'll hold together but we're going to try and put her on the ground to wait out the storm." Shouted the pilot. "Pearl you'd best get yourself back and strapped in; the winds up here can toss the aircraft around pretty good and we don't need you becoming a human projectile in here."

Nodding her understanding Pearl began to make her way back to her seat as outside hail and rain began to hammer the aircraft. Nearing her seat she could hear the engines straining against the winds to drag the aircraft forward to maintain airspeed and control. By now James and Darren had woken up and the squad began to hurriedly check their restraints.

_"I just knew these damn things weren't safe; lucky me to be stuck in one during a storm. I know a crash will probably just poof me if my gem remains intact but my friends would be gone."_

At that moment the aircraft hit a particularly heavy gust of wind that threw the nose of the aircraft up at a sharp angle as a cross draft shook the aircraft violently. Somewhere in the rear cargo area some boxes broke loose then slammed against the cargo door shattering on impact and scattering equipment everywhere. Then all at once the aircraft stalled out and began to plummet.

James instantly turned green as he was about to throw up and quickly clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent spewing his lunch all over his squad-mates.

Darren shut his eyes tight and began to mumble some prayers as quickly as he could; when his box of smokes began to float out of his pocket he quickly grabbed it back and stuck one in his mouth.

George and Frank for their part were enjoying themselves as both had stupid grins on their faces while gleefully shouting some damn song about a helluva way to die while para-jumping.

 _He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright,_  
_He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;_  
_He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_  
_"You ain't gonna jump no more!"_

Pearl however was finally fully strapped in and did not seem to be affected by the loss of gravity at all. Remarkably she was able to move as if regular gravity still applied much to the amazement of James as he watched her while still trying to suppress his lunch.

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
_He ain't gonna jump no more!_

A moment later the aircraft recovered from the dive much to the relief of the crew and passengers. "Told you guys to strap in; but we're not out of it … HOLD ON HOLD ON!" yelled the co-pilot as the aircraft was again pitched nearly vertical by a powerful updraft as George and Frank continued to sing loudly over the sounds of the struggling machine.

 _"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_  
_Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_  
_He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_  
_And he ain't gonna jump no more._  
_CHORUS !_

The engines again roared loudly as the RPM climbed as the pilots fought to regain control of the wildly bucking aircraft. The airframe creaked and groaned under the stresses, rising in frequency and pitch until with a loud bang the damaged cargo door broke away to fall into the abyss beyond along with some boxes that had broken loose. Somewhere up front some windscreens shattered and the wind changed from a flowing breeze into a howling torrent as if a banshee had entered the cabin to begin lifting anything it could towards the open door and the void beyond.

Still the two commando's continued their bloody song as they had long resigned themselves to fate owing to being powerless over the movements of the aircraft that held them aloft.

 _He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_  
_He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,_  
_The silk from his reserves spilled out, and wrapped around his legs,_  
_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

The howling wind filled the interior drowning out the shouts of the squad as the fear of a long plummet and fiery death was quickly becoming reality. Another powerful gust threw the aircraft for a loop and some of the thin aluminum skin began to tear away from the rivets, one particular patch was the one that Pearl's harness was secured onto.

Finally George and Frank stopped singing as they watched in helpless horror as Pearl's harness gave way casting their friend about the cargo hold like a sack of potatoes.

  
"GRAB HER ! SOMEONE GRAB HER BEFORE SHE FALLS TO HER DOOM!" shrieked James as he struggled to release himself from his own harness. His arms reaching futile to try and grab Pearl as her harness gave way and the howling wind began to drag her like an angry spirit towards the emptiness beyond the now open cargo door.

Pearl tumbled in silent surprise through the cabin as several of the squad all reached out to grab her and missed until finally for Darren managed to snag her belt at the last moment. To his surprise Pearl was light as a feather and he was easily able to pull her back to safety and into a spare seat where he hurriedly helped her strap in. Once she secured the squad breathed a mutual sigh of relief as the aircraft once again leveled out and the turbulence began to slacken as they passed out of the storm cell into less turbulent air.

"Hey Darren, mind passing me one of those smokes?" asked Pearl in a quaking voice as she worked to get her nerves back under control, her hands and legs trembling at the near disaster.

Darren simply nodded dully, still in shock himself, as he passed over a cigarette and lit it for Pearl who began to puff away at it. "Thanks, I can see why you smoke these to help calm down."

The engines mercifully continued to sound strong and stable as the RPMs evened out and the pilots regained full control and brought the aircraft back to a safe altitude. No one spoke for the remainder of the flight as each silently gave thanks to whatever deity had deemed them worthy of continued existence and the aircraft to remain airborne.

**~{0}~ Okecie airport outside Warsaw Poland June 1939**

The landing at Okecie airfield was thankfully uneventful, once parked the squad checked through their equipment to take stock of what was missing, damaged, or salvageable. Thankfully all that had been lost or damaged was some provisions, sleeping gear, tents, and some cooking equipment; in short, nothing that couldn't be replaced on-site from Polish army stocks. The squad finished the assessment and re-packed as a finely polished and maintained Polski Fiat 518 car pulled up followed by an army Ursus A FT-17 transport truck.

"That must be our local contact, I'll go to meet him…whoops never-mind looks like he's coming to us." said Darren as he was about to walk over to the car when instead its occupant exited the vehicle and briskly walked over to the group. As he walked over the squad stopped their activities and watched the offer approach; he was middle aged, tall with fair skin and bald head covered by an officer's cap, his dress coat was covered in medals and wore a long coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

Recognizing an officer the squad quickly lined up in parade formation and offered a solute as a sign of respect for rank and the officers authority.

"At ease soldiers." said the officer with a smile as he signaled the squad to relax "Greetings, I am Colonel Ignacy Oziewicz representing the 29th Grodno Infantry Division, I'm to understand from the letter from Brigadier Clarke that you will be training with us to strengthen the Alliance and improve readiness, is that correct?" Asked Oziewicz in accented english.

"Greetings Colonel, yes that is correct; my name is Corporal Darren Williams and I speak for the commando squad. The short tree-stump over there is Frank, the tall one is George, James is the young guy is James and our little sister is Pearl." replied Darren

"Wonderful Darren, it's a pleasure to meet you and your squad, I look forwards to working with you. The division has been moved to the nearby town of Skierniewice for training, suitable quarters will be made available to your squad." The Colonel stopped talking for a moment to look beyond the squad at the battered aircraft. "What happened to your transport plane?"

"Bad storm on the last leg of the trip sir." answered Darren, "The pilots demonstrated considerable skill keeping us from turning into a burning wreck in the countryside. We almost lost Pearl out the cargo door when it gave away and some of our equipment fell out."

"Huh, and my colleagues wonder why I like to drive everywhere. Okay, I see you'll need some replacement equipment." said Oziewicz as he turned to a young blond woman who had exited the car and approached the group. "Adelajda, please make the necessary arrangements for the men and find an accommodation for Miss Pearl."

Nodding and taking some notes in her calendar book, Adelajda smiled to the squad, on noticing Pearl she tapped Oziewicz lightly on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Oziewicz nodded and turned to speak to Darren again, "Does Pearl need her own room? I'm not sure how the men will handle a woman staying in the barracks?"

"Thank you for the concern but I'm quite alright, I'll make do with what's there, besides, it's just my squad mates. You guys know not to make me mad right? Lest I whoop your asses for ungentlemanly behavior." said Pearl in a teasing voice but her eyes and expression left no doubt that she wanted no funny business out of any of them.

"Bardzo dobrze." said Adelajda as she returned to the vehicle where she pulled a radio handset from the trunk then got into the backseat. Through the windows the squad could see her chatting into the radio to relay the orders to the camp headquarters so things would be ready on their arrival.

"Okay Corporal, I'll take my leave of you now as I have other matters to attend to, please load your equipment into the truck and we'll meet you back at camp." said Oziewicz as he too turned and headed to the car; once inside the driver started the engine and the car drove off, soon turning out of sight as it hurried to the Colonel's next appointment.

"Okay squad, you heard the Colonel, load up and let's get moving." shouted Darren to the squad who quickly began to gather their gear and load it into the truck for the long drive to camp.

~{0}~ Polish army camp Skierniewice June 1939

Arriving at the Polish army camp at Skierniewice the squad unloaded their equipment and the driver directed them to the barracks administration building with a note to speak with the quartermaster. Heading into the small room the group was warmly greeted by a young man in his early twenties dressed in the green uniform of a private in the Polish army seated behind a large metal desk.

"Witamy w programie Skierniewicach obozu, jestem kwatermistrz, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić ... . Corporal?" said the young man as he stood up to salute Darren.

"At ease soldier, do you speak English?" replied Darren as he reached out and shook the young man's hand. "My squad needs some basic camp supplies and quarters during our stay."

"Nie, ja nie mówię po angielsku, ale zrozumiałem, co masz na myśli i może pomóc, proszę za mną" said the quartermaster as he stood moved from behind the desk to lead the group first to a supply room then to an old wooden building. Stepping inside it was clearly not well taken care of as the cots were all rusted and creeked when sat on, the walls had flaking paint and the ceiling wasn't there, just the beams and roof. At least it wasn't drafty and the beds, though old, were at least comfortable with enough blankets and there were mostly clean pillows for them.

"At least we won't be sleeping in tents again, okay folks, let's get settled in, Pearl, grab some extra blankets to hang from the rafters to give you a decent privacy screen." ordered Darren as the squad began to claim beds along the far wall furthest from the drafty building door.

"Thank you Darren." replied Pearl as she fetched some of the indicated blankets and with Jame's help began to set up the makeshift screen. A moment later some Polish soldiers entered the building then stopped short and grinned mischievously as they saw Pearl setting up her bedding. Scowling at the group she pointed up at the curtains "No free show boys."

"Ów w porządku, nadal możemy zobaczyć jej cień, kiedy ubiera!" said the group's leader with a big grin and pointed at the curtains then posed as if he was a woman dressing.

"Hey! Don't need a translator to understand that one! Leave little sister alone!" Shouted George as he advanced on the group of soldiers who quickly gathered what they'd come for and left.

Pearl watched them go with an annoyed look on her face as she finished setting up the curtain.

"Don't mind them Pearl, they're just curious. The Pols have always treated women with respect and I'm certain they'll leave you alone, at least the older ones anyway." comforted Frank.

"Thanks Frank, but I'll be fine, nothing to see here anyway." replied Pearl as she closed the curtain to her space and relaxed on the bed to try to meditate on the day's events.

~{0}~

The first week at camp Skierniewicach the squad split up with Darren and Frank heading to visit an artillery regiment while Pearl, James and George went over to the motor pool to get familiar with Polish army vehicles. The days passed by in a blur with the squad members met up only in the evening to compare notes and rest before heading out the next day to continue cross training with their respective groups. For Pearl the initial novelty of at a woman commando by the Polish troops wore off quickly as she proved to be a fast learner at the mechanics building.

Sargent Alojzy was the officer in charge of the mechanics at the motor pool, he was a large man with thinning hair and hard eyes from his experiences in the great war. He spoke english with a heavy accent and had taken great interested in the arrival of the British Commando squad. Especially their accompanying lady who had demonstrated a high proficiency with all things mechanical at the maintenance depot which was (to him) unusual for a woman. At present he was admiring the strange female as she was arms deep in the engine bay of a Peugeot Armored Car while her companions, George and James, worked beneath on the transmission.

"George, James, Pearl." called Alojzy loudly over the noise of the facility; "That's enough for now, break for lunch and we'll continue engine training later this afternoon." Hearing this James and George began to extricate themselves from the vehicle to head over to the wash basins to clean up. As Pearl moved to follow Alojzy reached out and gently took her by the shoulder to hold her back. "Not you Pearl, we need to chat a little about your role here at the facility and these machines. This work is difficult for woman, perhaps we can work out arrangement to lessen your workload?"

Pearl immediately pulled away and spun on Alojzy with a venomous glare in her eyes "What do you mean talk and don't touch me!" snarled Pearl, her voice not quite a shout as she raised her arms into a fighting stance ready to put her hand-to-hand training to the test. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at me, I've ignored it but there is a limit to what I'll tolerate."

For a moment Alojzy was stunned by the violent outburst but soon recovered and took a step towards Pearl, his fists clenched in anger, how dare this upstart challenge him! Before he could convert his anger to action he noticed George and James watching the confrontation from the wash basin and hefting large wrenches and around them his soldiers watched as well.

"Pearl! Hey Pearl! Are you on break? Why is everyone standing around looking angry?" sounded the loud voice of Adelajda as she entered the facility. The arrival of the Colonial's secretary had an immediate effect on Alojzy who grumbled and quickly left the building.

"What was that all about?" asked Adelajda as she caught up to Pearl who was now walking over to the wash basin to clean herself up as she was still covered in grease and motor oil.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, just some soldiers who have a problem with women doing men's work." replied Pearl casually. "All good here James, George, you two go on ahead, I'll be fine."

Seeing the fight was avoided George and James collected their things to head towards the door. As James passed by Pearl he stopped to give her what could only be described as an affectionate smile, his eyes full of pride. "Nicely done Pearl" he said as he continued on his way.

Adelajda tapped Pearl on the shoulder to get her attention and whispered mischievously in Pearls ear. "Somebody likes you, somebody likes you!" before gently pinching her on the arm.

"Oh never-mind about me, James knows I'm not available." replied Pearl with a light blue blush; though she had to keep things professional over the last few months James had grown on her a bit with his antics to try and get her attention. "But what about you, how have you been doing?" asked Pearl in a desperate attempt to switch topics.

"Doing okay Pearl, just a bit busy lately; would be nice if the Colonial would give me some time off but with the German's knocking on our door I'm finding myself busier than ever!" replied Adelajda with a tired expression as she sat down to rest on a nearby engine crate. "How did you ever get the men to let you serve as a Commando? When I wanted to join I was given a secretary job, I would love to be able to-do more, to learn how to shoot and work on tanks!"

Pearl loosed a light laugh she recalled back to her varied attempts to join up, "Actually I applied at the United States Army office and they shooed me away, so did the British recruiter but after winning a sword duel I got a letter of recommendation."

"Incredible, you got in by winning a sword fight? Maybe you could show me something about those cars there, if I can learn enough maybe they would let me be mechanic!" said Adelajda with an enthusiastic shril to her voice as hope began to build that maybe, just maybe, she could be more than a secretary.

"Certainly, here follow me and put on this apron to keep your uniform clean." replied Pearl with a big smile as she lead Adelajda over to the armored car and began an introduction to engines.

Soon lunch was forgotten which was fine with Pearl as she wasn't going to eat anyway and distracting herself by teaching a new friend over engines was much preferable to an awkward lunch conversation. On the other side of the depot Alojzy stood in the shadows with a camera in his hand taking pictures of Pearl as she demonstrated engines mechanics.

~{0}~

On the second week the squad was out touring around Warsaw to learn about the city and review defensive strategies for holding intersections, choke points, and to get to know the local police forces. George had brought his camera to take photos of the various buildings and intersections but increasingly the consensus among the others was that he was just sight seeing by the third day. Frank and Darren had paired off to survey the various structures and choke points sketching out the various intersections and the best places to set up defensive strong points. That left Pearl and James to meet up with the local police chief, a captain Anatol, at the downtown precinct to go over police units and tactics should the Germans actually invade.

Anatol was an older gentleman with long greying hair and a pleasant disposition with a friendly twinkle in his eyes; in all a very different character than the Sergeant at the mechanics depot back at base. James and Pearl had met him in his office wearing their regular civilian clothes to make blending in with the general public easier but it made official business harder as getting through security and check-points required more proof that they weren't just tourists.

"Hello! Welcome to precinct one of the Warsaw police department, I'm Captain Anatol I understand your companion George is already out playing tourist, yes?" queried the captain as he stood up from his desk to shake hands.

"Good day sir, yes, we're with the British commando detachment training with Colonial Oziewicz's troops outside the city. George is supposed to be doing reconnaissance and strong point planning but he's a bit of a traveler so, yeah, he's probably playing tourist now." answered Pearl as she shook Anatol's hand firmly. "Will you be giving the tour of the city?"

"Good! good, I'm sorry but I won't be able to be your tour guide today; my assistant Agata will be your guide today but he's occupied at the moment, some trouble with a drunken tour group or such has come up on your way here. Please check back after lunch." admitted Anatol sitting back down then handing James a folder filled with papers and photos. "Please study this while you wait, Agata took the liberty of compiling photos and maps for you to speed things along."

"Thank you sir, do you know a good place to eat around here?" asked James as he flipped through the folder before turning and heading towards the door of the small office with Pearl following him.

"Yes, there is a new coffee shop called 'Pożegnanie z Afryką' about three kilometers from here, they have great Szarlotka there" replied Agata "See you again this afternoon!"

A little while later the two had found their way to the indicated coffee shop, the long walk feeling quite pleasant as the two walked through the city streets idly chatting about the buildings and architecture of the old city. Unbenounced to them as shadow was moving between cover behind them, occasionally taking pictures or writing in a notebook, his features obscured by a long coat with a tall collar and fedora hat.

"This must be the place." said Pearl as she surveyed the tan colored stone building and its intricate roofline, a statue of what looked like a swan on its top looked down at them.

"Seems that way, look at the sign." teased James as he stepped ahead and opened the door to the shop. Inside it was lined with tall shelves filled with various types of coffee, tall tables were arranged with stools, the shop staff were busy behind the long wooden counter preparing the shop for the day's customers. "Looks like we're the first ones here, up for some of that Szarlotka?"

Looking through the display cases glass cover Pearl spotted what appeared to be thick slices of Apple pie with labels that seemed to match the Polish word. _Perfect! This I can actually eat and avoid having to make an excuse, besides, it's been so long since I've had good PIE!_.

"I'll take your drooling as a yes; dwa Szarlotka i ciemne kawy proszę" said James to the staff who nodded and began to brew two cups of dark coffee and retrieve two slices of pie. Noticing Pearl's confused look, "I've been taking Polish language classes." he answered the unasked question.

"Uh huh, you learned enough Polish to order coffee perfectly in just a couple weeks?" queried a sceptical Pearl as she looked closer at the menu and signage behind the counter.

"Okay, you got me, I just read the words below the pictures on the menu board and learned to count from Adelajda when she was checking up on us." confessed James sheepishly.

Paying up and collecting their pies the two made their way over to the seating to enjoy the deserts and watch the people passing on the street. After a time James found himself gazing more and more at Pearl who mercifully didn't seem to notice as she was too busy watching an argument between a taxi driver and a traffic officer outside. Gathering up his courage James broached the topic that had been on his mind since the flight and confrontation with Alojzy.

"Hey Pearl, um, do, would you like to tour the The Royal Castle once we're done with the Police chief, I'd heard it's got wonderful architecture and houses a number of rare works of art." proposed James in a voice barely above a whisper as his face turned red from embarrassment.

Pearl with her Gem enhanced hearing had no problem hearing him blushed a light blue as she turned to look at the dapper young man sitting beside her with a warm smile and merriment in her eyes. "James, are you asking me out on a date again? I recall the last time you tried to ask me that radio wire hit me in the face." she teased back.

"Wait, you heard me back during training camp? How long have you known I was interested in you!?" babbled James as he nearly fell out of his chair with surprise only just steadying himself.

"Sorry James, I don't mean to be mean, it's pretty obvious from how you look at me and tense up when you talk to me. But we're team-mates in a commando squad James, we can't fraternize or be a couple without compromising unit stability." soothed Pearl as she lay her hands over James's trembling hands to steady them.

The smile faded from James's face for a moment as his he returned his gaze to the pedestrians outside the coffee shop. The sounds of other customers conversations and the sputtering of the coffee machines filling the space between the two soldiers. Then his face brightened again as he returned his gaze back to Pearl and squeezed her hands in his causing Pearl to blush deep blue with the look James was giving her with his warm brown eyes.

"So you do like me! You would have phrased your response differently with something like 'not interested' or flat cold denial, but instead you talked about how we can't be together!" proclaimed James as hope began to build within him again.

"Eh, something like that, but seriously, we can only be friends; rules and all that and I'm kinda already interested in someone back home." confessed Pearl hoping she wouldn't break James again.

James just shrugged in answer but didn't lose his smile this time; "Works for me, I'll win you over someday then as sounds like I've got a chance if this other person doesn't return your feelings."

This time it was Pearl's turn to look down as her mind turned to thoughts of Rose and what must be happening with them since her absence. "Are they doing alright, has Rose found another man to keep her warm again? Is Amethyst behaving herself and continuing her training?"

"Woops, sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to darken your mood, how about that tour of the Royal Castle just the same, as friends, once we're off duty to take your mind off things?" proposed James.

Dragging herself back to the present Pearl did her best to put her worries aside and focus on making the most of their stay in Warsaw. "Sounds like a plan." she said at last.

Outside the coffee shop a lone figure sat on the a bus stop bench watching the two commando's from behind a large newspaper. After taking some additional photos and notes the figure boarded an approaching bus heading towards Skierniewicach and departed the area.

~{0}~

The weather had turned sour the last few days turning the camp into a near bog with soggy earth under the grass fields and gloomy fog obscuring visibility. Most of the regular army units continued their training to improve readiness as news from the Polish and German governments got increasingly dire and the officers in charge more nervous. But until orders from command changed all they could do was train, maintain equipment, and hold position until orders to deploy were given.

This being the the third week was a boring week consisting mainly of paperwork, meetings, and documenting their observations or recommendations of the Polish defence forces. The gloomy wet weather had made the decision to forgo training to stay indoors and catch up on this paperwork a much easier one for Darren to give as the squad had worked hard and deserved the break in hard training.

Not everyone was busy training or doing paperwork, on the far side of the camp out in an old horse stable obscured by trees Sergeant Alojzy of the Polish army waited for his contact. "What's keeping him so long." grumbled the old Sergeant as he slowly sipped from a thermos of dark coffee mixed with a strong mead from a nearby distillery.

"Don't get your dick in a twist Sergeant." chided a familiar voice as a man in a dark green overcoat pushed aside the broken door of the stable to enter. "I'm right here, the rain has made the country roads into mud and my car got stuck a few times on the way over."

"Aldebert, about time you got here, I was just about out of warm drink and I'm soaked through due to this damn leaky roof." snarled Alojzy, "With the trouble I go through to help you bastards the least you could do is arrange a more comfortable meeting place!"

"And risk more exposure and questions about why you leave camp so often? No no, Alojzy, this is the best place as you can simply say you went for a walk or some training thing." replied Adelbert as if he was speaking to a child "Where is that tough Sergeant from the great war, eh?"

Alojzy huffed but decided to drop the argument as he took a manila folder full of photographs, maps, and documents from under his coat and passed it to the German espionage agent.

Opening the document and flipping through the photos his eyes fell on the photo of a familiar figure dressed in the uniform of the British Commandos. Shifting through the photos he found more of the individual at the motorpool, out training with artillery, and meeting with key Polish officers.

Alojzy noticed Adelbert's interest in the solider, "I see you noticed they have a woman with them, strange one she is, I've never seen her eat or sleep and her endurance is incredible, supremely fast learner too, her name is…"

"Pearl." finished Adelbert with confidence to the now surprised Alojzy. "We've crossed paths before, she's definitely a person of interest, keep an eye on her and her squad. I'll take these and make my report to headquarters along with the usual documents."

"Very well, and my money?" replied Alojzy as he held out his hand expectantly.

"10,000 złoty." said Adelbert as he placed a thick envelope in Alojzy's jacket pocket directly, "Pleasure doing business with you." before turning and disappearing back out the stable door.

Alojzy hefted the envelope in his pocked before grinning and heading back to his quarters.

**000 end chapter 6**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Please favorite, follow, and comment on the story to let me know how I'm doing or correct some grievous historical mistake**. I thrive on feedback and watching the 'view counter' is like catching pokemon, gotta catch em all and enough is never enough.

There is allot of real-world history to cover this time and as always, if you want to know what happens next put "The German invasion of Poland 1939" into an internet search.

I used Google-Translate todo the Polish language, if anyone speaks Polish please PM me as I'd like to make sure I get it right. I ran a reverse translate and found it quite bad.

* Airfield RAF Dalcross 194 - Built in 1940 but we'll pretend it was built in 1939 or at least most of the airfield was open so the transport has a place to take off that's not to far from Achnacarry.

* Type 130 Bombay on delivery ferry flight to Egypt being used by the team to fly to Warsaw Poland. A number of these were built and delivered to Egypt until the war began in Sept 1939. A rickety looking plane that would have had Pearl terrified of flying.

* Blood on the Risers - The song George and Frank are singing during the turbulent part of the flight. From the 82nd Airborne division but we're pretending they knew it in 1939.

* Okecie airfield is now known today as Warsaw Chopin Airport and was a frequent battlefield between Axis and allied armies during the course of the war.

* Colonel Ignacy Oziewicz - A real person, was the leader of the 29th Infantry Division at the start of World War 2. In reality the unit was stationed further from Warsaw a bit before the actual outbreak of the war but they spent some time in the town of Skierniewicach to gather their equipment. For this story they have a training camp there prior to the outbreak of the war. We'll move them to their actual fighting positions later.

* Polski Fiat 518 - fancy car used by the Polish military, the Colonial's car has been outfitted with a radio for communications with camp while moving around.

* Ursus A FT-17 transport truck - just a big cargo truck used by the 1939 Polish army

* Pożegnanie z Afryką - Early Polish Coffee shop, actually founded around the 2000's but until I can come up with a better location this is where they go for snacks. The description of the building is from Google Earth street-view.

* Szarlotka is a Polish Apple Pie, it's supposed to be really good.

* The Royal Castle - Reconstructed 14th-century palace with an art collection & guided tours of the royal apartments. From what I can gather it existed in the 1930s


	7. Veteran's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl participates in her first Veteran's Day parade

**000 Present Day Beach City**

The school bell rang at Rehoboth Elementary School as classes began for the day and soon the halls were empty as students took their seats in the various rooms. Empty except for a lone figure dressed in the uniform of the British SAS, adorned with hard earned medals, the berett at a slight angle with the SAS unit insignia proudly displayed at its peak.

Pearl strode confidently down the halls looking for Connie's history class in room 23 where she was scheduled to give a lecture to accompany Connie's long awaited report on WW2. Her footfalls echoed loudly as her boots clopped on the polished floors as she picked up her pace on spotting the desired room not wanting to be late. Arriving at the door she listened closely for the signal from the teacher on when to enter; just in time as she heard Connie's voice from within.

"Hello class! As you know I did my report on United States history, specifically the period of WW2. To help with the report I've asked my friend Pearl to join us for class today as she fought in the war and was present for many of the key events that shaped its course. Pearl, please come in and join me at the front!" requested Connie as she looked towards the door with a mix of excitement and anticipation to finally be giving the long awaited report to her class.

The class fell silent as Pearl strode into the room, her shoulders squared and a serious look on her face as she strode into the room; her boots once again clomping on the floor. Arriving at the front of the class she performed a parade turn to face the class before standing at parade rest. Her eyes surveyed the class of children and the teacher with a soldier's attentiveness as the class stared back with trepidation at the imposing figure of the woman in the uniform. The clock ticked loudly in the quiet classroom, somewhere outside a passing truck clattered past the school.

A moment passed before Connie spoke in a commanding voice as she did her best not to laugh at Pearl's antics. "At ease soldier, let's get this show started."

At this Pearl dropped the serious soldier act and allowed her usual easy smile to appear as her eyes mellowed. Sitting on the edge of the front desk next to Connie she allowed her posture to relax as well and soon the students relaxed as they realized they were not about to be grilled by a drill sergeant.

"Thank you Pearl, that was quite the entrance, okay so let's begin by telling the class about yourself and little bit of your experiences during the war." prompted Connie as she motioned for Pearl to begin her part of the presentation.

Pearl took a moment to focus her thoughts on the presentation and how she would open; quietly wishing she had planned further ahead than just the grand entrance. After a few moments she began her presentation. "Okay class, my name is Pearl and as Ms Maheswaran noted I fought in World War 2 in the opening stages and many of the significant battles. The war was many things; some I'm proud of such as my abilities, training or daring rescues, while other experiences were more….difficult. I'll answer a few questions before turning it back to Connie."

Surveying the raised hands of the students Connie selected a young boy at the front. "You first Emit, what would you like to ask Pearl?"

Without hesitating Emit blurted out the question on everyone's minds "If you were in a war that was 70 years ago, how come you look so young and weren't women forbidden from combat roles during the war?"

Pearl's smile broadened as she addressed the young boy as she answered "Well, I don't age because I'm a Crystal Gem from the temple at Beach City, my true age is close to 8,500 earth years old. I've been a soldier for 6,000 years of my existence first during the Gem Rebellion that freed Earth from Homeworld and more recently as a member of the British Commandos / SAS service in WW2 which is what we're covering today."

More hands went up, some waving excitedly at the response. "Sorry children but questions about my history before WW-2 and aliens will have to wait till after class; for now focus on the topic at hand" scolded the teacher gently. Soon the students lowered their hands to just a couple who looked to Connie to be called on.

"Jewel, what question would you like to ask Pearl?" said Connie as she pointed towards a young girl in the back row. Jewel stood up and approached the front of the class with a small picture frame in her hands, her steps slow and awkward belaying her nervousness.

"Ms Pearl, my name is Jewel Kaplan, my grandfather was a in Poland when the German's invaded, he has lots of stories of the war but I think you might be interested in this one. Mom said I should bring this with me today for show and tell." said the girl as she shyly held out the picture for Pearl to see.

Pearl gasped in surprise as she took the picture and closely examined it closely, memories from the early days of the war flooding her thoughts. Within the battered frame a faded photo depicted Pearl in a dirty commando uniform holding up an injured young man in a Polish army uniform. Both were smiling for the camera as if they had won the lottery as they proudly held up two steel helmets with a stick stuck through matching bullet holes in the steel.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Asked Connie with concern in her voice as she gently shook Pearl out of her memories. "What's on the picture that's got you all worked up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"In a way I have" replied Pearl in a low voice as she handed the picture back to Jewel who then passed it around the class for the other students to examine for themselves. "That was from a few days after the war started, we were fighting our way to the coast to escape the German advance when this happened. We were outside the town of Poznań where Pvt Kaplan and I were out scouting ahead of the others for obstacles when a sniper took a shot at us. The photo was taken soon after the sniper was...dealt with… when it became apparent that the bullet had passed through both our helmets in a lucky double miss."

"What happened to the man in the picture with you" asked the teacher as she got her turn to look at the picture. "Did you ever see him again or hear where he went?"

"Can't say, but as we have little Ms Kaplan here I think it's safe to say he survived, this was a pretty chaotic period but I remembered him from that moment." replied Pearl. "Ms Kaplan, do you know what happened to him after we parted or how he got home?"

"Not really, grandfather never talked much about the war; just that some lady helped save his life and he wouldn't have been here without her help...so… I guess, thank you Pearl for saving my grandpa" mumbled the little girl.

Pearl fought to hold back tears as she knelt and gave to give the girl a quick hug and "Thank you" before straightening up and continuing with the presentation. "Okay class, enough about me, I believe Ms Maheswaran still has a presentation to give."

"Ah! Yes quite right, okay Connie, please continue with your presentation; we'll have time to answer a few more questions afterwards with Pearl before she leaves." announced the teacher as she was finally stirred from her reverie to move the class forwards again.

~{0}~

A few hours later Pearl had left the campus and was at the local Crab Shack restaurant eating a plate of pie while she waited for the local veteran's parade to begin at Dewey Park. In years past she had been tempted to attend the parade, to march and be proud of her experiences; but the memories and pain that went with them always held her back. She would watch from a distance as soldiers marched past, observing the uniforms, trying to spot familiar faces or units.

At first there were many young men marching but as the years passed it had dwindled to just a few elderly and a small float. But time and age had not dulled their pride and this year, this year she would be joining them at last due in no small part to finally letting go and sharing the stories with Steven and Connie. But before then, there was time for fresh apple pie and soda pop; as she savored the fruit flavors and pop her memories began to drift to Deedee's old shop on the boardwalk. A feeling of melancholy took hold of her as her mind paged through the memories.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Gregg as he slid into the booth across from Pearl and picked up a menu. Flagging down a waitress he pointed towards the pie and ordered a slice for himself with coffee. "You look good in that uniform Pearl, it suites you quite well. Are you marching this year?"

"Thanks Gregg and yes, this year I'm going to do it. No more trying to bury my past; it's time to face up to it and remember the good parts, to let the painful parts heal." stated Pearl.

Gregg nodded then turned his attention to the plate of pie and steaming cup of coffee placed in front of him. Taking a few bites he swallowed contentedly before continuing "I was skeptical at first but it looks like Steven's having a good effect. You look like a weight's been lifted and seem cheerier than usual; heck, you haven't disappeared to meditate or think in weeks!".

"Yes, telling the stories has been very therapeutic, much more than I would have suspected they would be. I'll have to get a thank you gift for the kids later. I assume that now that Connie's finished her report that they don't need to hear anymore stories from the war" she agreed as she took another bite of her pie.

" _I'm going to miss telling these stories_ " she thought to herself as her mood soured, her gaze shifting out the window to watch the parade beginning to form up. " _Looks like there are some young ones this year, must be some from the recent actions overseas._ "

Some would say Gregg was slow or unaware but that would be far from the truth as he finished his snack while watching closely as Pearl's mood seemed to cloud over.

"Hey Pearl, you know, just because Connie's report is done doesn't mean the stories have to end. Steven was telling me this morning how you were just getting to the start of the war and I know Connie is itching to hear more" encouraged Gregg confidently with a big grin.

"Yes, we'd really like to hear how it will end too, our Connie won't stop talking about it and the number of history books in our home library has drastically increased!" commented a familiar voice in the next booth over.

Turning to confirm her suspicions she saw the smiling face of Dr. Priyanka looking back at her with a warm smile. Behind her Doug gave a thumbs up and grin before returning to his newspaper and lunch. "Hi Pearl, Gregg, we were stopping by to see how Connie's classes were going and decided to stay for the parade when we heard you would be here in uniform. Thank you for sharing your stories with Connie, it's great to see her so interested in history and the sword training has done wonders for her confidence."

Pearl felt a rush of mixed emotions ranging from pride to overwhelming shyness; apparently it was obvious as both Doug and Dr Priyanka's grins got bigger and started laughing.

"That's, thats wonderful, thank you for the vote of confidence. Both of you" stuttered Pearl as she struggled to regain control of her emotions as her face turned very bright blue.

Outside a voice announced on the loudspeaker that the Parade would be starting soon; gathering her things Pearl politely excused herself to go find her place in the parade.

Watching her go Gregg, Doug and Priyanka returned to their snacks or newspapers to finish up before exiting the restaurant to watch the parade.

~{0}~

A few minutes later the marchers lined up in parade positions to begin the march through town towards the end point a mile or so down the road where drinks and a reception were waiting.

Once more the announcer came on the loud speakers as the festive music died down and a gentle quiet settled over the gathered crowds. Mayor Dewey took the stage to give some inane speech about the military and the town's contributions followed by his usual request for votes.

Out in the parade Pearl looked around herself as she pushed down the knot of anxiety that had begun to form in her belly. She didn't recognize anyone in the small crowd of uniformed soldiers, most of them men and a couple elderly woman in nurses or wasp uniforms. Some were giving her curious glances as they wondered why such a young looking woman was wearing a British SAS uniform from the WW2 era.

After a moment of silence for the fallen and those who soon would the bandstand started up with a cheery rendition of reveille prompting the parade to begin and the soldiers to move.

With no more time for hesitation she moved with them, first one foot, then the next, and the next after that as her pace quickened to match those around her. Soon she was smiling along with the group and waving to the town's folk and visitors lining the route to the next park. As she walked her smile faded as her thoughts turned to the many friends she had made and lost during the war… too many to count and while some survived to live to old age many did not.

Her smile returned in full as she spotted Steven and Connie standing atop Gregg's van to get a view of the crowd. They were shouting something but it was lost to the noise of the crowds; judging by their happy expressions it was definitely something encouraging. Continuing along she spotted Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis standing atop the roof of the downtown theater. Lapis and Peridot looked confused as they seemed to carry a very animated conversation, but Amethyst was cheering loudly while Garnet just stood with a grin and gave a confident thumbs-up gesture.

" _Yes, things are definitely going to be alright, I can do this, I can tell my story, I can finally let go and let these old wounds heal. I have my friends, I have my family, I have my health and my whole future ahead…. Yes, it's time to stop bottling up the past_ "

**000 end bonus chapter**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello Readers  
You guys are amazing; your encouragement, favorites, reviews, and support has pushed the story to go forwards and pushed me to give it my best. Again, you guys are fantastic.

I couldn't be happier with the way this has been received and I intend to continue writing for as long as I'm able.

Please enjoy this extra bonus chapter marking the occasion of Veteran's day and Pearl's embracing of her past as she turns over a new leaf in her life.

Oh, and the real-world note here….

The location of the school is in the town of Rehoboth on the Delaware coast.  If you look at it on Google Maps the town location and the nearby ‘Cape Henlopen State Park’ look almost exactly like what Beach City from overhead except that the peninsula is flat instead of a hill; but the lighthouse is there.  The town of Rehoboth has the boardwalk, mini-theme park, theater, even the actual ‘funland’ arcade.  Interestingly Beach City is said to be located in the imaginary state of “Delmarva” which (according to wikipedia) occupies most of Delaware, the Eastern Shore of Maryland and the Eastern Shore of Virginia.  So there you go, Beach City is a real place you can visit!

 


	8. Gleiwitz - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the opening of WW2 - This was almost a single giant 10k word monster chapter... but see Authors notes as to why its being split. Next chapter is the one everyone has been itching for.

**000 German Embassy Warsaw - August 30th 8pm**

The night was especially dark with no moon in the sky or clouds to reflect the glow of the city lights back down. Around the target building alley cats could be heard yowling and fighting with each other; only a few cars were on roads this night and being a Wednesday the nightlife was slow as well. It was as if the whole city had decided to stay in and relax for the night...which was fine with Darren, Pearl and Colonial Oziewicz as his command car approached the German Embassy in the downtown area. Pulling up to the curb in front the driver idled the engine as a German soldier opened the door for the car's occupants to exit before pulling away to park and await their return a block away.

Pearl and Darren were wearing their formal British Commando uniforms for the mission to better make the case that they were there for diplomatic purposes to accompany the Colonel on the visit to the Embassy. The uniform wasn't nearly as comfortable as her regular duty one but she did like the way she looked in the mirror when wearing it. Moving away from the car she followed Oziewicz, who was wearing his usual officer's uniform and cape as he moved with purpose towards the embassy door. The mission was simple, get into the German embassy, get evidence or information on upcoming actions and get out all under the cover of a British Diplomatic envoy concerned for the well being of civilians in Poland. " _Simple, easy, peace of pie; yeah right. Too bad the regular spy's of Office 2 are busy elsewhere tonight_ " thought Pearl.

A subtle glance to the roof-line of the office building across the street confirmed James was settled into his hiding place as over-watch with his rifle, just the barest hint his camouflaged form was visible in the shadows where light met dark. Looking around as she ascended the steps she spotted two men sharing a cigaret and reading papers a nearby newsstand; Frank and George looked up just a moment to nod back their readiness before returning to their books. Adelajda would be waiting with the driver in the car a block away acting as translator to maintain contact with Captain Anatol if the Police were needed to contain and disturbances.

" _This is it, no going back or rescheduling the mission now_ " she thought idly to herself as she stepped into the building and handing the doorman her coat; there was no going back now.

"Welcome Colonial Oziewicz, what brings you to our lovely Embassy tonight?" asked a young German soldier in the black dress uniform of the NAZI party from behind the front desk. All around the well decorated plush lobby were German flags, painting of great warships and some dramatic statues that were probably copies of famous statues from around the world.

"We're here to see ambassador Hans-Adolf von Moltke, we're here with the Colonial to discuss the treatment of British civilians residing in Polish territory." proclaimed Darren confidently as he presented his military ID for inspection.

"Welcome Corporal" acknowledge the desk officer, "please head inside, down the hall to the left, third door on the right, he's expecting you."

"Oh good sir, can you direct me to the woman's room? I need to freshen up a bit" fretted Pearl trying her best to sound meak and not intimidating. This was annoyingly easy to the proud gem as she once again drew on her time as a servant to her advantage. She allowed her posture to convey an image of someone out of their element and her face an expression of worry.

"Certainly Madam, same direction but on the second floor, the first floor lavatory is under repair at the moment." replied the desk officer dismissively as he went back to his tasks.

Taking their leave the trio headed in the indicated direction looking for signs that they were being followed or otherwise observed. Slowing his pace to walk beside her Darren quietly began to relay instructions for the next part of the mission, "Okay Pearl, this is perfect, the spy-master's office is also on the second floor; just pretend to ….."

"I know what to-do, believe it or not this isn't my first infiltration into a guarded facility and I remember the mission plan with building layout, same as you" hissed Pearl in reply.

Darren stopped walking and motioned for Pearl to-do the same "Go on ahead Colonial, I'll catch up in a moment". Turning to address Pearl he continued in an annoyed whisper "Pearl, I don't know what's gotten into you but an attitude like that will put…."

Darren's speech was abruptly cut off as a couple of German soldiers appeared from behind a door and began walking down the hallway towards them while carrying an animated conversation between them.

"Warum müssen Sie auf jeder Grammatik holen?" asked the first as he was waving around a clipboard and gesturing at some piece of text written on the papers it held.

"Es ist wichtig, richtig zu sprechen, warum? Weil ich an die Reinheit unserer schönen Sprache glaube, lassen Sie uns in die Barbarei fallen" said the other in an irritated tone as he held open what appeared to be a thesaurus. "Woop verzeiht uns" he said as he and his colleague maneuvered around a surprised Darren and Pearl as the two continued down the hallway and out of sight.

Before Darren could return to his speech Pearl interrupted with an apologetic voice and a hint of shame "I'm sorry Darren, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just, in a past life I was a servant in a well todo manor that didn't treat the staff well, it's annoyingly easy to slip back into the role of meek servant. It won't be an issue again."

"Very well, I forgive you, now let's focus on the mission, you got about 30 minutes before they start wondering what happened to you and come looking" conceded Darren. "Okay, up the stairs with you, I need to catch up with Oziewicz, you know where to find us."

With that Darren headed towards the indicated office while Pearl checked to see if there was anyone watching before sprinting up the stairs and heading towards the woman's washroom.

~{0}~

Finding the intelligence officer's room was easy as it was located exactly where the Polish's Office 2 had said it would be. Actually finding anything within it was proving to be much more difficult as she couldn't just tear everything apart and leave a very suspicious mess behind. Carefully she checked through books that looked interesting, under the desk, behind paintings, and even a few clique places such as hidden panels. At the moment she stood in the middle of the room with her mind whirling trying to ignore the ticking of the clock on the wall and its reminder that her time to search was slipping away.

"Stars!, there has to be something here, I can't go back empty handed, I can't let the team down. Office 2 is certain that there is something here in this room!" Pearl grumbled quietly to herself. Giving up she was about to just grab all the documents on the desk, mess be damned, and just stuff it in her gem to sort out later when the office door swung open with a loud thump.

Whirling around to confront whoever had walked in she instead stood in stunned silence as did the German officer who had interrupted her search. Long moments passed as neither moved, each daring the other to take a chance, to make the first move to fight or run for it.

Finally Aldebert broke the stalemate "Bottom desk drawer on the left side, combination 48 22 584 17 00, that's probably what you're looking for." offered the spy master as he picked up a decanter of amber scotch and poured two glasses. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, I was sure our paths would cross again but didn't realize it would be like this." he finished as he offered one of the glasses to a stunned Pearl.

Taking the glass and downing the burning liquid in one gulp Pearl thought for a moment before making up her mind on a plan of action letting the burning beverage mellow in her throat. Moving slowly to the desk she kept her eyes locked on Aldebert as she pulled open the door and only dropped her gaze long enough to dial in the code to the hidden lock within. When nothing happened she was about to switch to flight mode when Aldebert spoke up again.

"You need to pull on it a bit, when it gets humid the wood expands causing it to stick a little, one good pull ought to do it." Sure enough it opened revealing a small compartment hidden within and stuffed full of maps, documents, and notes all written in a mix of Polish and German.

Aldebert waited until Pearl's attention was fully on the documents before quietly pressing a small button hidden next to the door. Once done he resumed the conversation with the intruder in his office. "So Pearl, how did you end up getting from Beach City to Infiltrating the German Embassy as a British Commando?"

"I could ask you the same question, last I heard you and your group were heading home for family and Christmas. Speaking of, why are you telling me where the document are?" inquired Pearl as she began to flip through the papers as she slowly moved towards the door and Aldebert. "You're not stalling for time or planning something dastardly are you?"

" _Touche_ " though Pearl smugly to herself as she maintained a confident pose, via the gift of Gem physiology she was able to tense up and hold her body ready for a fight without the tell-tale movement or fatigue of muscles that would give away an organic beings intentions.

Aldebert thought for a moment to formulate his reply before speaking "I'm giving you the documents because there is nothing in there that you and the Polish government don't already know about. It's just positions and compositions of Polish military formations. We don't keep any written copies of 'the good stuff' here as everything is sent via encrypted radio signal to headquarters and local copies are burned within minutes of being recieved" said the spymaster smugly.

"So this whole mission is a lark, for nothing?" gasped Pearl as she began leafing through the documents pulled from the drawer, sure enough, it was just as Aldebert had said the papers indeed contained only information about Polish military units, nothing on German plans or personnel. While interesting these were useless.

"Oh, btw, Darren and the Colonial have finished their meeting, I believe they're waiting for you downstairs in the lobby and looking quite irritated." glancing at the clock on the wall and ceiling he continued in a smug voice "you should probably get going but please, a few more questions seeing as your cover is already blown and I'm guessing you already exceeded your mission time long ago." proposed Aldebert as he moved to block Pearl from leaving the room.

"Step aside Aldebert, as you say, clearly this was a pointless endeavor and I need to get going." said Pearl with an annoyed snort as she moved to brush past him.

But Aldebert wasn't letting her go so easily as she held up his hand to gently block then push back Pearl who, if he was reading her right, clearly wasn't ready to escalate to a fight just yet.

"You know, I read an interesting report the other day from one of our field researchers who recently returned from Tibet, written by a mister Ernst Schäfer. Do you know him?" revealed Aldebert.

In an instant Pearl went from getting ready to shove the irritating man aside to stunned stillness as her mind suddenly clouded over with worry as his words sunk in as Aldebert casually continued.

"So anyway, the report had a detailed description of a woman matching your appearance along with three others that I presume must have been Rose, Garnet and Amethyst. Now I have to wonder, how did you four go from a high temple in Tibet to beach city so quickly? It took our researcher months to travel from India back to Munich to deliver his report." queried Aldebert as he took a step towards Pearl causing her to instinctively take a step back.

Her mind was working on overdrive to come up with some kind of counter, anything, to tell him that he was wrong, that his conclusions were wrong and that really it was someone else.

"I see that I've hit a nerve, well, what really cinched it was that the beast Schäfer wrote of seemed to be capable of shapeshifting, which your Amethyst demonstrated quite clearly on the night we first tried to get into the beach cave. I can only conclude that you and your friends are not human and clearly have access to advanced technology that we do not." taunted Aldebert as he savored the look of utter shock and confusion on his old foes face.

At this Pearl reached a point of decision and with it a plan of action as she pushed aside her worries and reached into herself to pull the trained soldier back to the forefront of her mind.

"Okay, you got me, family and I do have access to some neat toys and abilities. But you should know two things before you get any ideas. One, I won't be telling you anything and two, even if you found some of these technology bits it won't work for you as it doesn't respond to humans" confessed Pearl in a low voice, the hint of a threat and menace was apparently lost on Aldebert.

"Well Pearl, I'm sure we can figure something out, you will tell us what's inside that door at the beach cave and you will be helping us to figure out a way to use the his advanced technology." said Aldebert confidently as he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a Luger pistol and aimed it at Pearl's chest. "Please sit down, I like to think we're on decent terms and so I'd really rather not shoot you. Your friends downstairs are being told there has been an incident and that they are free to leave; you're the only one of interest here."

No more time, at the sound of heavy footfalls outside that were quickly growing louder Pearl released her tensed up body bringing her centuries combat experience to the forefront.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; the pent up energy began to release giving her a burst of inhumanly fast reflexes and movement much to the surprise of Aldebert.

One…. Her right hand reached out and grabbed his gun-arm and forcibly shoved it to the side and down while her left was brought up and across to deliver a vicious left hook to his face.

Two... The force of the blow to his gun-hand caused the gun he held to go off with a loud bang in the small office, the bullet passing through the floorboards to emerge and strike bell on the front-desk downstairs with a loud ding. Realizing what was happening Darren quickly grabbed up a large book and smacked the desk soldier across the face before he could react.

Three... As Adelbert's unconscious body crumpled to the floor the office door opened and the two soldiers (the same from the hallway earlier) burst into the room with weapons drawn and looking for a target.

Four... With the first gun out of the way and her right hand free Pearl grabbed up the decanter and flung it at the soldier on the right where it connected with his face with a loud crunch before he too began to fall unconscious to the floor.

Five... The other soldier was lining up his rifle to take a shot at Pearl when she ducked down and lunged towards him, her left hand grabbing the long rifle by the barrel and forcing it to point up at the ceiling.

Six… The rifle discharged with a teeth rattling crack owing to the proximity to her head as her right arm swung around to deliver a devastating kidney punch that made the man instantly go limp as he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Seven...eight...nine….ten…. Huffing to catch her breath from the exertion Pearl quickly searched Adelbert's coat pockets and removed his billfold and notebook figuring there may be something useful in there. Grabbing up a nearby briefcase and hurriedly stuffing everything inside as outside the room she could hear the shouts of soldiers alerted by the shots running through the buildings halls. A quick check outside to confirm the hallway was still clear she excited the office and took off in a sprint towards the stairwell as behind her someone shouted for her to stop.

~{0}~

Across the street James was watching the Embassy building closely through the scope of his rifle; of particular interest was the window looking into the spymaster's office. He couldn't see directly in due to the curtains but he saw the light come on and Pearl's shadow as she moved around within.

He was just about to relax as things were going smoothly when a second shadow joined the first prompting him to resume a tight grip on the rifle, ready to assist if needed. It was clear something was wrong from how the two shadows moved when suddenly one attacked the other and there was a flash of light followed by the muffled pop of a weapon going off. A moment later another flash but this time it was the muffled crack of a rifle discharging.

His heart began to beat rapidly as all over the embassy alarms began to go off and men could be seen scrambling to their duty stations around the building. Down on the streets below Frank and George had put their books down and put their hands in their pockets, probably to grasp their weapons. Down the street the Colonial's car started and moved toward the front entrance.

" _Come on Pearl! You can do it, please get out okay. I'd miss our regular tea and desserts chats if anything happened_ " he thought nervously to himself as he began to scan for targets if it came to shooting.

~{0}~

Back within the building Pearl continued her flight for safety as she continued to put all of her gem abilities to maximum as she moved with unnatural speed through the building.

Eleven….. The German soldier running up the stairs never knew what hit him as Pearl rounded the corner and without hesitation delivered a punch to the face once again drawing on her Gem reflexes and enhanced strength. CRACK! Somewhere down below a soldier had taken a shot that barely missed her head as she ducked down to the steps to gain some cover. _Okay, new plan_.

Twelve….. Leaping over the banister Pearl allowed herself to fall the three meters to the floor below where she landed solidly on the surprised soldier who had taken a shot at her earlier. She heard bones crunch as he went down but there was no time to check if he was okay or not for as she recovered she found herself face to face with two more soldiers.

Thirteen….. "HALT! HALT!" shouted the men as they tried to bring their pistols to bear but Pearl was faster as she ducked and swept their legs from under them then issuing a couple knockout punches as they tried to get up.

Fifteen... Looking down the hallway she caught a glimpse of Darren looking back down the hallway at her from where he stood in the lobby. Behind him Oziewicz was holding the door open and shouting something outside, probably an alarm call for the rest of the team to be ready to make a fast escape. Not wasting the opportunity of a clear path she launched herself at full sprint down the hallway, time again slowed as the hallway stretched out before her seeming to get longer with each footfall.

Sixteen….. A door opened ahead of her and a soldier stepped out holding a large metal baton, without hesitation she threw the heavy briefcase ahead of her as hard as she could. A second later it connected with his chest causing him to let out a grunt as his body was smashed back against the doorframe by the force of the impact. Grabbing up the briefcase as she ran past Pearl made good her escape as she met up with Darren and Oziewicz to rush to the waiting car outside.

~{0}~

On seeing their comrades speed away James, Frank, and George quietly withdrew from their posts to make their own way back to headquarters. Each going their own way to avoid pursuit or arouse the suspicion of anyone watching that they were somehow involved. Back at the Embassy German soldiers hurriedly searched the building and down some nearby streets before giving up and retiring back to their building to take stock of what had happened.

**~{0}~ German Embassy - Ambassador's office August 30th - 10pm**

To say that ambassador Hans-Adolf von Moltke of the German embassy was furious would be an understatement. He read through the incident report with increasing frustration as Aldebert sat across the desk from him holding an icepack to his head, his cheek and right eye swollen from where he'd been punched. The frustration in the air was almost tangible as the two men stared at each other daring the other to go first and begin the argument.

"Let's review shall we?" declared Moltke as he slammed the stack of papers form the report down hard on the table with a loud smack that made Aldebert nearly jump out of his skin. "We have…. three guards with various injuries from concussions to broken bones, four are up and about but covered in bruises and one is still in hospital with broken collar bones. IN ADDITION we are missing several non critical but nevertheless important documents, miscellaneous dispatches not yet burned and finally, your notebook. Does that sound about right?" scolded the ambassador to a fully humiliated Aldebert who was desperately trying to melt into his chair.

"Y..Yes, Heir Moltke, that's correct but I believe we may have actually been handed a gift of additional related knowledge and another excuse for the coming invasion." offered Aldebert as he tried to swallow his frayed nerves and regain some of his composure.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself" demanded Moltke as he rose and began to pace behind his desk. The floor vibrating with each heavy footfall as the ambassador vented his anger.

Regaining some of his confidence Aldebert continued with his explanation "First, we know have confirmed proof via the Commando Pearl's presence that there exists technologies far exceeding anything we have, especially in the area of rapid transportation. It may not be much use today but it will certainly come in handy later as we gain funding and support to investigate these capabilities"

"Okay, I suppose that's pretty decent, what else? How does this attack work to our benefit? replied Moltke as his anger gradually began to fade at the prospects of salvaging the situation.

"Second, this attack on the Embassy can be used as proof of Polish aggression which will be further leverage against their government to make strategic concessions and to justify the use of force to obtain compensation if concessions are not promptly made" answered Aldebert as his confidence finally returned and he was able to resume his usual confident disposition.

"But we already have plans in place for that, should we call them off as not needed?" inquired Moltke.

"No, let's contact Alojzy and tell him to move up the plans up as though the information from the drawer wasn't important they might be able to guess our plan from my notebook. Better to not take chances and the end result will be the same anyway." recommended Aldebert as he produced a cigaret from his pocket then lit it.

Moltke returned to his plush office chair to lean back and consider his options, after a few moments he leaned forwards to pluck one of Adelbert's cigarettes from the pack in his uniform.

"Agreed Aldebert, that sounds like a fine course of action, go to the radio room and send the message to Alojzy; he's to begin executing the plan at once. Dismissed soldier!" commanded Moltke as he leveled his chair and began to organize the papers strewn across his desk.

**~{0}~ Office 2 Warsaw station at Police precinct One August 30th - 11pm**

"And that about all there is to it; once out the door we sped off and never looked back" finished Pearl as she gave her debrief to the local Office 2 deputy Edmund Charaszkiewicz.

She was sitting in the local Office 2 station office located within the precinct one police office building in downtown warsaw. The room was setup like a large conference room with maps of Poland and Warsaw on one side and chalk-boards with notes and schedules on the other. Down the middle was a large conference room desk around which was seated the Commando squad members along with Oziewicz and his secretary Adelajda while Edmund just paced around the room.

Edmund was a tall man with a strong build from years of soldiering with a large mustache, narrow face and hard eyes that seemed to disassemble whoever he was looking at. Finishing his pacing Edmund stopped in front of the map of Poland as he thought for a moment, his mind whirling with the implications of what Pearl had relayed.

"Thank you all for coming; the information provided by this mission might be thin but it proves that Germany is up to something and will be taking action soon. We've noticed a significant uptick in signals between known German officers here in Warsaw and their headquarters back in Berlin." said Edmund to the gathered group.

"As you know our forces are taking positions along the border and the recent news of a Russian / German non-aggression pact means Germany can shift forces from the Russian border to ours." continued Edmund as he pointed to several indicators on the large map showing large formations of Polish units in defensive lines.

"Have the analyst's been able to get any information or derive any plans from the documents Pearl got? Anything specific enough that we can act on?" inquired Darren as he looked through a folder of mimeographs of some of the more interesting recovered documents.

"Actually, that brings me to the point of this gathering, it's not just an after action report; its to figure out our next moves. The documents from the desk mentioned the town of Gleiwitz, it's a small town without much of interest except for a large radio station. Matching that is a note from agent Aldebert notebook (btw, good bonus grab Pearl) with a date stamp of September 10th. We have to assume that they have an operation planned for that radio station and further that they will move up the plan, possibly to tonight" concluded Edmund.

"Isn't that town about 332 km away? Do we have any units available on site?" asked George as he stood up to more closely examine the large map. "We'd never make it by car".

"I'm afraid we don't have any units available" informed Oziewicz, "All units are either arrayed along the border or guarding major installations, nothing from the military side I'm afraid. Anatol, anything we can do with the local police if we radio a warning?"

"Not much I'm afraid, the local police force is not equipped to handle German shock troops or infiltrators. They have only ever had to deal with rowdy farmers or festival crowds" replied Anatol sadly.

Pearl sat quietly in her chair at the table as she studied the large map on the wall as the increasingly loud discussion of troops or ways of fending off an attack on the radio station there faded into the background. " _There has to be a way! If this was during the Gem Rebellion we would have just used a drop-ship but these humans…wait! that's it!._ " Taking a few moments to compare notes in her mind and allow the memories of the traumatic flight to surface again.

"I have an idea folks, it's a bit crazy but if you'll here me out I think I have a solution to our problem" announced Pearl as she waved her arms a bit and raised her voice to get everyone's attention.

"What do you have in mind Pearl?" asked Darren, his patience with the course of the discussions and lack of options was beginning to wear his patience thin.

Puffing herself up with more confidence than she felt, she began to layout her idea to the group. "Frank, is the transport aircraft we flew in on airworthy?"

"Sure, last I heard they got some good patches on the skin and repaired the damage from the storm… oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you."? Said Frank as his mind began to process the implications of the aircraft being brought into the equation.

"Good, we're going to fly there in the transport, it's the fastest way and least risky. The weather's been good lately so we should have a better flight." concluded Pearl.

"But where would we land? The nearest airport is dozens of kilometers away and we would still need ground transportation to get anywhere?" protested Darren as he too began to realize what Pearl had in mind.

"We jump, I know the aircraft has parachutes, we can use its on-board radio as a direction finder to keep us on course to the Gleiwitz station, if it's broadcasting, and just jump out when we're near it. That gives us the element of surprise and the deployment speed we need." proclaimed Pearl as she quietly gave herself a little self compliment on her cleverness.

The room had gone silent at the idea as the assembled commandos and Polish representatives each took their time to work through the idea on their own. Gradually each reached the same conclusion that if time was indeed critical then there really was only one way to get there fast.

"Okay, I've made my decision; we're going with Pearl's plan. Everyone let's head back to Skierniewice and gather up our equipment. Pack light, just food, water, weapons and ammunition. Oh, and make sure to pack your side-arms and we'll need a couple shotguns with OO buckshot for door breaching. If we're going to be in a building we need the right tools for close quarters" commanded Darren as he rose from his seat and began to gather his things. "Any questions Squad?"

"Sir no sir!" shouted the squad in practiced unison.

"Okay, everyone head to the motor pool, be there in 15 minutes while I work out the last few details with the Polls." ordered Darren as he moved to follow Anatol to his office.

**~{0}~ Skierniewice barracks building August 31st at 6 am just before sunrise**

A few hours after the meeting with the Polish intelligence leaders the squad was back at their barracks building at Skierniewice packing their equipment after taking a few hours to rest. As ordered the squad was traveling light as it was warm weather and the target was a populated area so they could leave behind their tents and food supplies beyond some basic rations and canteens. Into the packs went instead extra ammunition for their rifles and pistols, flashlights with extra batteries, first aid kits, and maps. Most of the 29th Infantry had vacated the facility to head towards the border and those that remained were scrambling to get machinery warmed up or necessities packed.

Pearl had switched to her combat clothing and put on a combat harness to hold ready grab equipment. She had just finished packing up her assault backpack and holstered her pistol when she noticed a familiar figure standing in the shadows outside the building. " _What is she doing here?_ " she thought to herself before calling out to the squad that she needed to get some air and to call when they were ready before heading out the door and walking out towards the nearby woods.

"Hello Pearl, I'm glad to see your looking well and have apparently adjusted quite nicely to the various challenges of a human military organization." greeted Rose warmly as she gathered up Pearl in a big reassuring hug. "We miss having you around the temple and on corrupted Gem hunts but we've managed to make do."

She missed her love badly and seeing her in person again bought all the anxiety, fears, and homesickness she's managed to avoid these last few months back to the surface. Steeling herself against the rush of emotions she pushed down the urge to cry as she step back from the hug and tried to put on a confident expression and posture.

"I've missed you all so much, I've been meaning to write but things have been so busy with training and integrating into my squad that I just haven't had the time." confessed Pearl with a bit of sadness. "How is Beach City and Deedee doing?"

"I checked up on Deedee and her business is still doing well but it's clear she misses you almost as much as Amethyst does; you'd become quite the fixture in her life and at her shop." replied Rose as she stepped over to the edge of the woods to get a look at the barracks building and the men moving about within. "How goes things with your squad? I can see from here a few of them are quite handsome; have any of them tried to court you?" teased Rose with a big grin.

"Har har Rose, no, well, yes of course, they are human males but no; no one has caught my interest." replied Pearl sarcastically as James happened to step into view through a window and pause to look out into the forest as if checking to see where she was. At this Pearl blushed a little at the sight of him as she thought back to the pleasant tour of the museum and their increasingly frequent tea and pie breaks together. " _Well, someone who is just a good friend._ "

Rose of course noticed this change in her old friend and gently teasingly poked her "AH so my stoic always-saying-no Pearl IS interested in someone eh?"

Scowling but barely able to contain her smile "Enough about me, I'm sure you've already found yourself another date? I'll take your huge grin and bright eyes as a yes. What brings you out here? Not just to check on me and I know the nearest warp pad is a few miles away too." countered Pearl as she worked to change the subject.

"Ahem, yes. Pearl, Garnet's been having increasingly violent visions lately that appear to confirm what you've been saying about a human conflict taking place on a massive scale." confessed Rose sadly as the reason for her visit took precedence over their friendly chat.

"Not surprising, I've been saying we need to get involved and do something this time around" reminded Pearl as she thought back on their argument that started this whole adventure.

"Yes, you were correct" conceded Rose; "However I stand by my order that you are on your own on this one and still must fight as a human; that stunt at the Embassy, while understandable, didn't go unnoticed." asserted Rose with a bit of force to her words.

"Y...yes Rose, you're right I should have …" croaked Pearl but Rose didn't let her finish.

"Nevermind that Pearl, what you need to know is that Garnet says it's going to start soon and you'll have to decide if you're going to break the oath of protecting humans or go all-in on this war. Make your decision soon or it will be made for you." Said Rose as she paused to let the implications of those words sink in.

"PEARL! WE'RE READY ! Come back we're loading up to head to the airport in five minutes" shouted George from the barracks window. "Come back before we send James looking for you!" added Frank loudly from another window.

"Rose, quickly, something you should know. I ran into Aldebert today, he's aware of Gem technology and has read the reports from that German expedition in Tibet and put two-and-two together. He knows about me and suspects that we have very advanced technology including rapid transportation" related Peal as quickly as she could; she's already been out too long and the squad would come looking soon.

"Thanks but I figured from his attempts to get into the temple and Amethyst's goat stunt that he'd already know. As for you, it was bound to get out eventually anyway. Okay you'd better go; write soon" replied Rose and with that she gathered her strength and launched herself into the air in one giant leap to head back towards the warp-pad.

Pearl stared after Rose for a long moment before letting her head and shoulders droop and walked back to the barracks. Seeing she was in a bit of a state the other squad members gave her some space as they loaded up into the trucks for the hurried drive to the airport.

**~{0}~ HellGate pub Gliwice poland, August 31st at 7am**

Three hundred and ten kilometers away Sargent Alojzy sat in a tavern reading through the note his assistant had handed to him. The note had arrived a few hours ago via Enigma coded radio broadcast with his team's alert code on the header. It was confirmation that their mission was authorized and was to be executed at soonest opportunity or on August 31st. Setting his glass down and settling the bill he left with the assistant to begin preparations for the coming raid.

**000 END Gleiwitz Part 1**

* * *

**Please favorite, follow or subscribe for regular updates; and leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

Onto the historical facts!

* German Embassy in downtown Warsaw; the combination to the desk safe is based on the street address. Look it up in google maps.

* Enigma machine - Introduced in the 1930s and updated throughout the war period; this encryption system was used by Germans to send encrypted radio messages over long distances.

* Hans-Adolf von Moltke - real person, was the German Ambassador to Poland at the outbreak of the war. He was involved in arranging "Polish War Guilt" as the invasion excuse.

* The two Germans encountered in the Embassy hallway are Grammar NAZIs

* Edmund Charaszkiewicz - Real person, he was a Polish military intelligence officer who specialized in clandestine warfare. During WW2 he had helped organize and run the Polish Resistance.

* Polish Office 2 - The Polish intelligence service; their version of the CIA or MI-6 groups

* Gleiwitz incident - One of the false-flag attacks by German operatives as an excuse to begin World War 2 with the invasion of Poland. Frustratingly I can't find a picture of the actual radio building; just the radio tower itself so I'm going to have to play the 'fiction card' and write my own.

* Radio direction finding - This is what Pearl will use to zero in on the location of the radio station. Basically if the signal gets louder you're moving closer; and weaker if moving away.


	9. Gleiwitz - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for.

**~{0}~ Okecie airfield - August 31st 5pm**  
  
“Will someone tell me again why we can’t just drive there? If we had just started driving this morning we would have been there already!” grumbled Frank as he once again sat on the tarmac of an airfield glowering at the same cursed aircraft they almost died in a few months ago.  
  
“Because there are no fast-travel roads connecting Warsaw to Gliwice, it's all just dirt farm roads for hundreds of kilometers.  With the rains that passed through a few days ago allot of its still mud too.” replied George before he took a bite out of his Zapiekanka, spilling some mushrooms onto his uniform.  
  
“That and we’ve already lost too much time already analyzing intelligence reports, getting ready, driving between camp and airfields.  These parachutes are well tested and I realize we haven’t practiced with these much but I’m confident we can pull it off.” concluded Darren as he took the last few bites of his own Zapiekanka without spilling anything on his clothes.  
  
“Hey Pearl, are you going to be okay on this thing?  You nearly fell out of the aircraft during the flight in.” asked James as he finished drinking from his canteen, his own sandwich finished earlier.  Looking over to Pearl he saw that she still had not yet touched the delicious dinner provided by the Colonial’s staff as a good luck send off dinner for the squad.  
  
“I think I’ll be fine, the weather is looking clear this time as we haven’t had any more rain since the storms George mentioned.  Besides, this flight isn’t as long and I’ve learned my lesson about wandering around these things while airborne.”  laughed Pearl a she was presently making one more check over of her equipment.  Her thoughts had cleared somewhat since the encounter with Rose but Garnett’s prophesy of her oath being broken still lingered in her mind.  
  
“Are you going to eat that Pearl?” asked Frank as he hungrily eyed the untouched gourmet platter that sat cooling in its box atop the cargo crate Pearl was using as a table.  
  
“Help yourself, I’m not hungry, I uh, ate back at the Barracks before we left.” she replied over her shoulder.  At this Frank snatched up the sandwich and hungrily bit into it, his second, as if he was a mad man starved. “Soof Goof” he mumbled with a mouthful of meat and bread.  
  
“So Adelajda, why are you tagging along?  Have you ever para-jumped before or handled a weapon?  I distinctly remember you saying that you were denied combat training when we first met.” questioned Pearl as she walked over to a nervous looking Adelajda who had traded her usual secretary dress uniform for the same rugged combat clothing the squad was wearing.  
  
It was obvious to anyone who looked closely that Adelajda was a bit of a nervous wreck, but she had sworn to-do her duty to her nation and right now that called her to step outside her comfort zone and head into combat.  But she was doing her best to put on a brave face for the squad to reassure them, and herself, that she she could do this.  
  
“Yes Pearl, I’m okay, just a bit nervous is all.  You are British troops on Polish soil and so the Colonial wants a liaison to help with translations and to vouch for your squads intentions if you run into the local police force.  For the danger, I’m worried and I might be just a secretary, but I know the basics of shooting a rifle….. Just not as well as you.” replied Adelajda as she patted her pocket and the heavy metal pistol it contained within.  
  
“Good but I still don’t like this; too bad the Colonial couldn’t find anyone else he trusts with combat training…. Sorry Adelajda I didn’t mean that as an insult, it’s just I don’t want you getting hurt in all of this.” soothed Pearl as she picked up a reinforced tandem parachute harness.  “You’ll be jumping with Frank who will handle everything on the way down; just relax.”  
  
“Thanks Pearl, you're a good friend, I’m glad to have met you, those lessons you’ve been giving me with engines and vehicles is starting to work, the guys at the depot are now asking me to help them, though I think it’s also just so they can get a look at me… pssh silly boys.” giggled Adelajda as she struggled into the harness and waved to Frank who smiled and waved back.  
  
“PLANES READY!  MOUNT UP soldiers!!” called the pilots as the ground crew spun up the twin engines of the now beat up but functional transport aircraft.  The sputtering pops of the radial engines coming up to temperature and speed with a haze of blue smoke soon drowned out all conversation.  
  
“You heard the pilot's, mount up squad!” Shouted Darren over the din of the engines.  As one the squad slung their parachutes onto the backs and clipped the harnesses then cinched the straps; except Frank who got it partly on and would do the rest just before jump time.  With their equipment backpacks attached by rope line to their harnesses they began to make their way to the aircraft to load up.  Soon all were strapped in and ready for take off.  
  
A few minutes later the aircraft was rolling down the runway and clawing its way to get airborne before turning south west to head with its radio receiver tuned to the Gleiwitz radio station.  
  
**~{0}~ German Customs House - Rybnik 5:30pm**  
  
Alfred Helmut Naujocks couldn’t have been happier, the German infiltrator had been working tirelessly for the past weeks to get ready for this moment.  It had not been easy to organize, first dissatisfied Polish officers, like Sergeant Alojzy, had needed to be recruited, then uniforms and equipment purchased or commandeered from Polish stocks, and finally the planning of which buildings and how to do the job.  Once the go order from Berlin had arrived he had set about putting the plan to action and recalling the participants from their cover jobs or activities from around the town.  
  
Each of the infiltrators was dressed in a variety of uniforms from Polish military to police to sow confusion and advance the narrative that Polish citizens were a threat to German citizens in the country.  It didn’t matter how believable the story was or how real or fake the team was, all that mattered was that the news radios and papers would broadcast their narrative of events.  The first stop on their list would spark a fire, the second would fan the flames, and the third would seal the deal that Polish irregular troops wanted war with Germany.  
  
At this moment, the group had parked their truck across the street from the German Customs building in Rybnik as they prepared for stage one.  The building bustled with afternoon activity as officers checked documents, reviewed cargo and conducted the business of monitoring local trade activity.  Alfred was giddy with excitement.  
  
“Are you ready to earn your paycheck and free your countrymen from a corrupt government Alojzy? Asked Alfred as he sat in the trucks drivers seat and checked his revolvers cylinders.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint but the government isn’t that bad, but you guys pay much better and I’ve got some business ideas to start up once the invasion begins.” growled Alojzy as he checked his handbag and its contents of firebombs.  
  
Turning in his seat Alfred pounded his seat on the thing metal wall dividing the cab from the cargo bed of the truck.  “You boys ready back there?” he shouted at the wall.  A series of affirmatives echoed back from the other side of the divider.  “Remember, no German!”  
  
Steadying themselves Alfred and Alojzy grinned at each other like two boys ready to start some trouble before shouting a battle cry and exiting the truck firing into the building and throwing Molotov cocktails.  Their co-conspirators spilled out the back of the truck shooting at anyone in a uniform and rapidly advancing to storm the building and soon gaining entry.  
  
A few minutes later the group was back in their truck and speeding away towards their second stop.  In their wake the customs house burned violently as thick black smoke poured into the evening sky.  The ground littered with the bodies of those unlucky enough to be caught in the open, many wearing the uniforms of German officials and local Polish police.  
  
**~{0}~ Type 130 Bombay transport en-route to Gliwice - August 31st 5:30pm**  
  
The squad had been listening to the music and news broadcasts from Gliwic since taking off from Warsaw earlier in the afternoon for the long flight out to the drop point.  The aircraft engines roared with power as the pilots had managed to somehow get the aircraft moving faster than it was originally rated for.  Each occupied themselves in their own way, some checked equipment, others their weapons, and Pearl and Adelajda reviewed the action plan.  
“Okay, so after we land you detach from the harness with Frank and stay behind us while we advance.  You need to stay behind cover until we signal the all-clear to advance; make sure it's something solid like a rock wall or the engine of a vehicle as bullets will go right through wooden fences and car doors.” explained Pearl as Adelajda nodded along trying to remember what she was being told.  
  
Pearl had made sure Adelajda had reviewed loading and unloading her pistol in case it the young woman had to defend herself but it was clear she wasn’t ready.  “ _Just have to make the best of it and make sure she stays out of the way…. Sorry Adelajda but I’m going to ditch you some place safe when I can and pick you up later” she thought quietly to herself_.  
  
“Hey turn that up, something on the radio!” hollered Darren as he was seated closest to the cockpit and the flight engineer's station.  Complying with the request the flight engineer switched over from his headset to the small speaker on his panel then cranked the volume.”  
  
A moment later the radio announcer's muffled voice came over the broadcast waves; though it was difficult to hear over the engines everyone in the cargo hold was able to make out what it said.  Much of it was in Germanic or Polish but Adelajda translated as much as she could.

  
_This is radio station Gleiwitz broadcasting live on this afternoon of August 31st 1939.  We’re receiving reports of Polish irregular troops attacking the German Customs House at Rybnik.  Details are thin but witnesses describe many dead in the street and the building is a towering inferno of fire and smoke.  The German representatives are declaring this an act of war and demanding an apology and concessions from the Polish Government.  Still there are those who claim to have seen the attackers carrying documents and speaking in German prior to the attack.  More later as this story develops._

At this news everyone in the aircraft fell silent as they processed what they had just heard.  It meant that the intelligence they got from the German Embassy mission had been solid.  Aldebert and the German spy network had indeed moved up their plans and whatever it was they were playing at was now clear.  The goal was to give Germany an excuse to invade.  
  
“Hey Pilots, think we can make this thing go faster?  If we don't get to the radio station and broadcast the truth of what's going on we could be looking at another Great War!” shouted Frank up to the pilots.  Nodding their understanding the aircraft seemed to find another well of power and accelerated a bit more; soon the aircraft shook with the stresses of the higher speeds as the groans and creaks of stressed metal soon filled the aircraft once more.  
  
Pearl was oblivious to this as she looked down at the large service pistol strapped to her leg and her combat harness loaded with spare ammunition and gear.  _Stars, this is it, this is really happening, it's not some silly game or adventure anymore…..can I still do this_?  
  
**~{0}~ Across the Polish frontier - 6:00 pm**  
  
Up and down the frontier Operation Himmler was going smoothly, buildings were being attacked by Polish and German nationals masquerading as Polish troops or police.  Everywhere citizens were being terrorized by the marauding groups as they shot up anyone in uniform, burned government buildings or captured strategic transit hubs such as Jablunkovský rail yards.  Already the German propaganda machine was in full swing with radio broadcasts exaggerating in excessive detail the carnage and destruction.  
  
Up in the transport plane the Commando squad was listening in on the increasingly grim news broadcasts of attacks all across the Polish nation.  As the flight drew nearer their jump point the team began discussing how they could use the radio station to help broadcast the truth of what was happening.  Much of the plan eventually settled on Adelajda as she would be the only native Polish speaker on the team and what she would say into the radio broadcast when the arrived at the mission objective.  
  
**~{0}~ Gleiwitz radio station - township of Gliwice -August 31st 6:30 pm**  
  
The drive from Rybnik to Gliwice was not an especially long distance, only 25 km, but the muddy dirt roads had made it take much longer than Alojzy had planned.  By the time they arrived at the target building it was past dark which would make visibility much harder.  Along the way they had rendezvoused with Alfred’s other squad who were bringing in some ‘canned goods’ (civilians from the  Dachau concentration camp) to be killed and left on-site to make it look like a large battle had taken place around the building.  The two trucks full of infiltrators and hired help pulled up to the target radio station building and in the dim dusk light reviewed the building and their final game plan before the attack.  
  
The facility consisted of two huge radio towers with thin transmitting wires strung between them; the towers themselves easily a couple hundred meters tall.  Between them was the radio building, a long two and a half story rectangular structure made of a mix of stone and wood.  The objective radio room would be on the second floor at the end of the building with the radio cable pass-throughs protruding from the outer walls.  The team would storm the building and charge up the nearest stairwell to the transmitting room; the staff were not the objective and would be allowed to flee out the fire-escape or the stairs on the opposite end.  
  
Once ready the attack began much as the one in Rybnikb had begun, only this time the group would not leave until they had hooked up a pre-recorded message to the radio transmitter.  With lightening speed Alojzy and Alfred’s team rushed the building shooting anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in their path, once again the sound of gunfire and the crump of detonating grenades filled the night air.  It wasn’t long before the building was occupied and the team split up with one group spreading and arranging bodies while the other began the task of connecting the recordings to the radio transmitter.  
  
**~{0}~ Type 130 Bombay transport enroute to Gliwice - August 31st - 6:35 pm**  
  
“Hold on everyone, the target building has been sighted and looks like there is some action below, I can see fires burning and the Radio station just cut out broadcasting.  We’re going to throttle back to just above stall speed so you can jump and land close together!” Shouted the pilot as he throttled back the engines allowing the aircraft to slow to a near gliding only level.  
  
One by one the squad stood up and re-checked their parachute packs and equipment packs.  Jumping with the gear bags directly attached would be too heavy so the gear would go out first on its own parachute.  They clipped their parachute ripcords to the static line that ran along the door as Adelajda allowed Frank to strap her to his tandem harness.  By now the aircraft was near silent as the engine idled and only the wind from the airstream outside could be heard as a whispering breeze.  
  
Looking outside the flight engineer could see that target building and noted that there were some fires burning while figures with flashlights moved in the low light of summer time dusk.  
  
“Okay squad, looks like there's lots of activity down there, it's probably hostile as I can see a burning building and some cars.  Rather than drop you right on top of them we’ll drop you just a little past them so you can gather your things and surprise them.” shouted the flight engineer.  
  
Nodding their understanding they waited until the building passed under them, counted thirty, then began the jump as a long empty farmers field came into view below.  Each one leaping out with arms crossed and legs straight as they exited through the same cargo door that weeks ago had threatened their destruction.  Darren was first followed by Frank, then George with Adelajda; each leaping out into the dim light and their parachutes opening a moment later as the umbilical to the aircraft jerked the release for them.  Next up was the equipment bag which drifted down to a gentle landing in some mud.  
  
Pearl was the next one out to be followed by James; amped up on the Gem equivalent of adrenaline at the coming action she braced herself, checked her harness then jumped out.  What she didn’t notice and to James's horror was her static line had snapped; there was nothing to open the parachute.  Without hesitation James jumped after her in a desperate hope to see her manually pull the chute or perhaps catch up and open it for her.  But jumping from an altitude of just 100 meters it was a fast trip to the ground even with the parachute deploying.  
  
“It's just like that bloody song, It's just like that damn stupid song!” he thought frantically to himself as the ground rushed up to meet him. Landing with a thump he rolled with the impact before releasing his harness and running towards where Pearl would have landed.  
  
**~{0}~ Gleiwitz radio station - township of Gliwice - 6:45 pm**  
  
Alfred had just finished checking that the radio broadcast was working and broadcasting a strong clear message demanding that the local population rise up and attack their German neighbors.  Picking up his equipment he nodded to Alojzy who pulled his pistol and put several bullets into the radio control panel ensuring that only a full power loss or destruction of the station could stop the broadcast from transmitting.  At this Alfred gave the signal and the infiltrators began a final sweep of the building and to begin gathering at their transport trucks.  
  
**~{0}~ Just outside Gleiwitz radio station - township of Gliwice - 6:50 pm**

As she plummeted the short drop to the ground Pearl's mind was so wrapped up in the coming mission that she failed to open her parachute or even acknowledge that there was a problem. Instead she landed much as she had always done when executing a long jump, landing on her feet and allowing her enhanced gem physiology to absorb the force of the impact. Dropping her parachute she checked her gear and took of at a sprint towards the figures of Darren, Frank, and George who were converging on the equipment crate. Owing to the low speed of the aircraft and short drop it was only a short run to rendezvous with the others.

…….

James ran with all his strength towards where Pearl had landed expecting to her bloody broken body lying in a shallow crater from the impact. Instead he did find a shallow crater but no body; only footprints and the still intact parachute pack laing on the ground, it was still tightly bundled and ready to deploy. Looking towards the others saw her sprinting over the ground as if nothing had happened. Picking up the parachute pack he sprinted off towards the gathering squad members who were already grabbing their gear.  
…….  
  
Arriving at the equipment pack James was stunned to see Pearl standing and fully intact as she finished pulling her rifle and extra combat gear from the equipment pack.  Nearby the others had apparently just finished up getting ready themselves as Darren was surveying the area and coming up with their plan of attack.  Not far from their landing area the soft glow of burning fires could be seen just beyond the tree line separating the field from the radio station facility.  
  
“Hey Pearl, um, did you just jump out of an airplane and not open your parachute?” stuttered James as he stood frozen in place, his face a mix of worry and confusion.  
  
“What do you mean? If  I jumped out of a plane without a parachute I’d be just like that private from the song you guys were singing, splat! Done!” countered Pearl as she took another look in the pack.  “ _James seems really worked up, what's got him in a twist, I know I used my parachute, didn’t I?.... wait.. … oh crud, I used my Gem powers in all the excitement!!_ ”  
  
“Well you see Pearl, I have your parachute right here, it's still bound up tight.” proclaimed James a he hefted the heavy pack up onto top of the equipment pack for all to see.  Feeling emboldened the look of shock on Pearl’s face he continued.  “When you jumped out of the aircraft I saw the static line for your chute snap, it would never open unless you pulled the emergency cord manually.  Yet here you are, standing perfectly intact as if nothing happened while your parachute is still clearly not opened.  How is this possible!?”  
  
The group stood silently for a few moments, all eyes on Pearl who stood frozen in place, her large blue eyes wide with shock as her mind locked up. “I, um, …. I can explain…”  
  
Beyond the tree line a few rifle shots sounded out, causing the squad to hit the dirt until it was clear that whatever was happening wasn’t directed at their current location.  
  
“We haven’t got much time, out with it little sister, quick so we don’t all go into action distracted wondering how you could jump 100 meters and land without a scratch” commanded Frank  
  
Pearl hesitated for a moment longer before she began her confession, her voice low and strained as the weight of what she was about to reveal settled over the group.  
  
“Okay, you got me; here’s the quick summary.  I’m not human.  I’m a Gem warrior from beyond your earth, I’m over 8,500 years old and have been a protector of this planet for the last 6,000 years after I fought in the war for Earth’s independence and freedom from Homeworld.  I took an oath to never kill a human, to always protect humanity, but I’m breaking that oath to fight the Axis powers because I see in them the same evil and potential for global enslavement I saw in Homeworld.”  surmised Pearl to the squad who stood gathered around listening intently.  
  
The looks on the various squad members ranged from gob-smacked to astounded as they processed what they had heard.  James was the first to break the silence.  
  
“Well, Pearl, we all kinda already knew that you were, um, different seeing as we’ve never seen you eat, sleep, feel tired after carrying large loads, have super speed, and much more… but the give away was the large rock embedded in your forehead.”said James as he finally began to relax and allow his usual easy mannerisms to return.  
  
This time it was Pearl’s turn to be flabbergasted. “You all noticed my gemstone and very… un-human… abilities, and none of you said anything or thought to confront me about it?”  
  
“Yeah, pretty much, it was obvious you were a bit, how to say, more than human from the beginning.  I never told you this, but after I was appointed squad leader I received a letter from Mad Jack saying that there was something extra about you and to let you keep your secret until you were ready to share it.” revealed Darren as he returned to the task of putting on his gear.  
  
“Okay everyone, fun’s over; we’ll talk about all this later once the mission is over.” commanded Darren as he motioned for the squad to gather closer to hear his next commands.  
  
“Okay, here’s the game plan, I’m on point and will scout ahead, George stay left, Frank stay right to prevent flanking maneuvers.  Pearl and James I want you to follow just a bit back for overwatch and lend support to whoever up front gets into a fight.  Adelajda, stay back and low, don’t move up until one of us signals you, you’re value on this mission just went up as we need a Polish language speaker to transmit a counter message to anyone listening.” ordered Darren as the squad began to form up in their assigned positions.    
  
A few moments after the mission scrum the unmistakable sound of truck engines starting could be heard from the other side of the tree line soon followed by the shouts of men giving orders.  
  
Moving slowly next to Pearl, Adelajda moved a little closer to her friend “Don’t worry sister, we’re still friends, when this is over you’ll have to tell me all about your adventures through history” whispered the young secretary with a bright smile on her face as she gently punched Pearl’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Adelajda, I promise to tell you as many as I can think of, but right now I need you to fall back and watch for our signals.  Your mission critical now, gotta keep you safe” laughed Pearl softly as she shooed the young woman to fall back.  Once Adelajda was safely out of the way she refocused her attention towards, her keen eyes and hearing searching for any threat.  
  
**~{0}~ Gleiwitz radio station - township of Gliwice - 7:00 pm**  
  
The night had fully taken over as the last rays of the sun set behind the distant hills; now the only light was from the burning auxiliary building and some nearby foliage.  Their mission accomplished the Alfred and Alojzy had directed the team to make one last round of the grounds to make sure blame for the attack would fall solidly on the Polish military.  Elsewhere the other half of the team loaded into their transport truck and with a deep rumble the engine started up and began to pull away into the dark night for the drive to the border.  
  
**~{0}~ Gleiwitz radio station grounds**  
  
From the cover of the tree line the squad watched as one of the transport trucks departed with a large contingent of men in the cargo area.  Gradually moving between cover the group made its way across the grounds heading towards the radio station and the transmitter within.  Fortunately the Infiltrators were gathered around the parking area on the far side of the field allowing the squad to move rapidly to their objective.  Twice the squad came upon bodies, victims of the attack, laining where the fell like broken dolls with their limbs tangled and limp.  
  
“Keep it together Pearl, you’ve seen dead humans before” she whispered quietly to herself as she fought to return her attention to looking for threats in the shadows.  Unexpectedly a swelling of nausea swept through her body and her head pounded as unbidden the vision of Deedee swept into her mind, her friend dead eyes boring accusingly into her own.  “Keep it together, keep it together keep it together” she silently repeated to herself over and over as she again pushed down the unease and fear of the coming batter building within her.  
  
Reaching the building the squad stacked up outside the furthest door from the parking area; slowly Darren pushed open the door as above him Frank leaned over gradually sweeping the room beyond with his rifle ready.  
  
Seeing the room was clear they quickly entered with Adelajda bringing up the rear of the group.  Moving as a single unit the squad advanced through the the building moving from open door frame and room to room, never advancing without someone giving cover.  To their surprise the building was devoid of life, just the sound of the men outside and a loud voice on repetition echoing from the direction of the radio room.  Gradually the squad advanced up the stairs to the second floor to discover the radio room was empty.  
  
“Okay, Frank see if you can get the radio operating, James and George watch the door, Pearl check the machinery and see if everything looks out of place, myself and Adelajda will broadcast a message countering the one on this recording.” said Darren.  Nodding their understanding the squad moved to their assigned positions, each tensed and ready for a fight.  
  
“Um Darren, this isn’t going to work” pointed out Adelajda as she stood at the radio broadcasters desk and pointed at the control panel with its recently added bullet holes.  
  
Running over to her side to so see for herself Pearl examined the damage closely noting the severed wires and shattered components contained within.  “She’s right Darren, this isn’t going to work, if we’re not going to need the equipment to broadcast then I’m shutting this down the easy way.”  With that Pearl walked over to the cable pass-through and began disconnecting cables from the wall couplings.  
  
Fury filled Darren, they had failed in their mission.  The broadcast had gone out and there was nothing they could do to undo the damage.  Further, if the radio reports they’d heard on the flight in were to be believed, there was more than one attack, possibly even dozens.  His body shaking with anger his mind was on a single thought track… someone had to die for this.  Beyond the window the sound of truck engines starting up and shouting in German provided his answer.  
  
“Listen up squad, those bloody bastards managed to put one over on us tonight; but they will not get away with it.  Everyone ready your weapons, we’re going hunting!”  announced the squad leader as his eyes went hard as steel and readied his rifle. “FOLLOW ME! AT QUICK!”  
  
A moment later the squad had excited the broadcast room and forgoing a careful advance charged down the hallways and stairs of the building determined to catch their quarry before it could get away.  
  
**~{0}~  Outside Gleiwitz radio station**  
  
Alfred and Alojzy had just finished loading the last of their equipment onto the trucks and gathering their team around to begin loading the men for the drive to the border.  Having completed their missions their orders were to head for the nearest border and cross over and make contact with the first advancing German units they encountered.  Tucked comfortably into Alfred’s pocket was a sealed envelope with a letter detailing his orders and another containing documents to identify himself and his team as friendlies.  Just one last thing Alfred needed to do to complete the mission and seal the evidence that the attack was Polish in origin.  
  
Getting out of the cab of the lead truck Alfred made his way to the rear truck and pounded on the passenger side door. “Alojzy, come out, I need to speak with you about the next phase of the mission, quickly now, we haven’t much time.” he shouted up to the cab window.  
  
“One moment Alfred, I’ll be right down.” replied Alojzy.  A moment later the old soldier had extracted himself from the cab and climbed down to stand before Alfred.  “What is it my friend? We’ve had a successful night, if we hurry we can make it across the border and find a good pub to drink our success and bright future.” exclaimed Alojzy, a look of pure happiness on his features as his body still coursed with excitement and adrenaline from the day's violence.  
  
Without a word or sound to give it away, in one smooth motion Alfred drew his Luger pistol from his pocket pointed it at Alojzy head and pulled the trigger.  Pink mist exploded from the surprised Alojzy as his eyes widened in shock, his body stood standing for a moment as his mouth moved as if he was trying to speak before the eyes snapped closed and he toppled like a fallen tree.  
  
“Greedy old bastard, as if I would call a traitor to his own nation a friend” spat Alfred.  “At least you can be of some use to us as the presence of a dead known Polish officer will seal the illusion”  
  
He was about to return to his own truck when emanating from the truck frame next to him eliminated a loud ping sound accompanied a moment later by the loud crack of a rifle.  In an instant his training took over and he dropped to his knees as his eyes scanned for the source of the shot.  A moment later more rifles opened up from shooters behind cover, too many shots to count.  All around him the infiltrators dropped to the ground for cover or scrambled to grab their weapons.  
  
**~{0}~ Gleiwitz grounds**  
  
On exiting the building the squad had rapidly located the subject of their fury and quickly took up positions behind a long low stone wall that separated the parking area from the radio station grounds.  A few dozen meters away the German infiltrators could be seen loading into the last two trucks, perhaps a dozen or so men in all.  As they each picked out their targets to prepare for ambush they watched in fascination as one shadowy figure murdered another.  
  
Looking up and down the line noting everyone's readiness Darren quietly mouthed the command.  “Open Fire”.  
  
At once the squad began firing their high powered rifles at the crowd of infiltrators.  The first volley wasn’t as effective as most scattered for cover and a few shots were near hits.  Contrary to popular belief even trained soldiers often miss the first shot when it comes time to kill another human being but the squad was quickly recovering from this initial shock as they continued to shoot.  
  
Crouched down behind the wall Pearl finished her first clip, mildly glad that she hadn’t actually hit anyone yet.  Her mind was on overdrive as she fumbled to reload the rifle as beyond the wall the Infiltrators were starting to return fire.  “ _Stars, this is truly it, I’ve just fired my rifle with intent to kill a human!... but I didn’t kill any, I know I can shoot so why didn’t I kill that man just standing there in the open.  Maybe I can just shoot to scare or wound without killing?_ ”  A moment later the snap of bullets passing overhead and crunches as projectiles impacted the protective wall refocused her thoughts.  With a fresh clip in the rifle she waited for a pause in the firing to glance over the wall, on seeing the opposition was reloading she again resumed a firing position and began firing at legs or next to heads in an attempt to try and do her mission but maintain her oath.  
  
….  
  
Alfred was in a panic, he had not anticipated the arrival of trained soldiers to materialize and assault his squad.  The men were already tired and worn out from the day's action, their ammunition was running low, and they had used their limited supply of grenades and Molotov's up during the raids.  They had a numerical advantage but in this state victory would be costly; besides, they had already accomplished their objective so why stick around for a fight.  
  
“Retreat! All members load into the trucks and move out, maintain fire to keep those soldiers pinned.” As he shouted his orders he crawled along the ground beneath one of the trucks for cover as he headed towards his own at the front.  Around him the men headed the command and began to lay down suppressing fire as they climbed into the trucks.  
  
….  
  
The squad was in the zone now, utterly focused and devoid of emotion as they continued to fire at the gradually escaping enemy soldiers.  The infiltrators had begun to return fire to try and suppress the commandos but it was clear from the sporadic and inaccurate fire that they wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long.  Emboldened by this the squad took advantage and put more effort into accuracy and kill shots, before long a few shots hit home as enemy soldiers began to drop to un-moving heaps on the hard ground.  
  
Crack! Reset, CRACK!, reset! CRACK! Reset… Pearl cycled the rifles bolt action as fast as she could line up shots and pull the trigger. So far she had managed to not kill anyone and her accurate fire had pinned down a couple infiltrators behind a small rock barrier.  Next to her she heard Frank and George holler out in blood lust as they made their first kills of the battle.  
  
She’d just finished reloading another clip when to her surprise and horror Adelajda ran up and dropped behind cover next to her.  The young woman was holding the pistol she’d been given earlier in a firm grip as she grinned Pearl, “Hi Sister! I figure I you don’t need a translator anymore but I do see you need an extra gun, I was watching from that far wall and it looks like you’re all outnumbered.”  
  
Somewhere beyond the stone wall an enemy soldier must have seen Adelajda’s movements as several rounds impacted the rock above where they were taking cover.  
  
“NO! No no no no no, get out of here, actually scratch that, lay down and stay down. We don’t need another shooter, we got them pinned and it's clear they aren’t able to fight well.” hissed Pearl with heavy annoyance.  Reaching up she grabbed Adelajda by the shirt and half pulled half slammed the young woman into the dirt before rising up and returning fire.  
  
Adelajda huffed to herself, she could do this, she could be more than just a secretary, she would show them, she would show Pearl.  She could shoot too, she could kill the enemy, she would show them what she could do!  Picking herself up from the ground she watched and waited as Pearl finished reloading then followed along as she once again raised her rifle above the wall to shoot.  
  
It all happened in an instant; the sequence playing out in slow motion to Pearl’s enhanced eyes.  
  
One of the soldiers had risen up from behind cover and pointed his rifle at her position.  She lined up a shot on the rock next to him ready to make him duck behind cover again.  Beside her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Adelajda rise up next to her, too much of her head and body were above the walls protective cover, the pistol, so large in her small hands, was held firmly in front of her.  But she froze in that first moment, unable to pull the trigger and kill.  
  
“GET DOWN! GET DOWN!” screamed Pearl as she reached out to grab Adelajda to drag her back down to cover.  
  
Across the way the enemy soldier lined up his shot and pulled the trigger of his large K-98 rifle.  
  
A second later Adelajda’s head jerked back as a spray of blood and grey matter splattered across Pearl’s face and uniform.  A long moment passed as Pearl gazed down at her friends broken body, the young woman’s eyes empty gaze looking back at her as blood oozed from the small hole in her forehead.  Somewhere she heard shouting and footsteps growing louder, a bullet or two smashed into the wall or snapped past her body.  But it it was all meaning less as she just stood, frozen in shock as her eyes remained locked on her friend's body.  
  
As fast as it had all happened the world slammed back into normal speed as James's body slammed into Pearl knocking her to the ground, back behind the cover of the wall just as the volume of fire from the enemy increased.  
  
Sitting up she stared straight into the darkness, her blue eyes empty of emotion, as James quickly wiped the blood from her face with his uniform sleeve.  “Pearl, snap out of hit, job first! grieve later!  PEARL!  SNAP OUT OF IT!” he shouted as he slapped her across the face, then breathed relief as the impact seemed to have the desired effect. “Pearl, please, we’ll take care of Adelajda properly later but right now we’re in a fight.” consoled James gently as he gently brushed the rest of the viscera off her uniform.  
  
“Right, yes you're right, okay, back to work” responded Pearl as she fought back her emotions, her voice almost cracking from the shock.  Looking down at her friend's body Pearl felt something she hadn’t felt in eons; blood lust, anger, hatred.  She had tried to spare her enemies lives and in return they had killed her friend, her innocent young friend.  They would pay.  
  
At the next break in fire she resumed her position on the wall, rifle primed and ready as her eyes searched the darkness for movement.  But there was none to be found as the engines of both trucks roared with power, a moment later both trucks lurched forwards and began to a slow acceleration heading towards the facility exit gate.  As one the squad opened fire on the trucks hoping to score a lucky hit to disable or slow the heavy trucks but it was no use.  
  
“Blast! They’re getting away, increase fire! Increase fire, don’t stop shooting!” hollered Darren from further down the wall.  His hand firing and reloading his rifle as fast as possible.  
  
Seeing the trucks retreating she felt her recent blood lust began to ebb, there were no more targets, no one to vent her anger on, no one to… _Wait, whats that!!!!!_  
  
Across the parking lot two figures broke cover and ran after the gradually accelerating trucks.  The two men had abandoned their weapons as they ran for all their worth away from the commando’s and towards the trucks in a last bid to reach escape and safety.  
  
Without hesitation Pearl raised her rifle, centered the sights on the nearest soldier… and pulled the trigger.  She watched passively as a spray of blood exploded from his chest as the bullet passed through his heart.  His body, carried by momentum, tumbled to the ground skidding to a halt with the limbs tangled in unnatural angles.  
  
Shifting her aim she sighted onto the other soldier who had stopped to check on his friend; their eyes locked to each other in an instant, she could see the fear in the man’s eyes.  She fired again, this time the bullet hit in the chest, just off center, the man stood still for a moment as his hand moved up to feel the wound now gushing blood in his chest.  He screamed, she would never forget those screams, as his body gave out as he fell to the ground where he continued screaming as his body convulsed in its dying movements.  After what seemed like forever the soldiers screams faded to whimpers, then finally, to silence as the body grew still.

Pearl lowered her rifle to watch as the two trucks completed their escape soon disappearing into the darkness of the night. Standing still as a statue she stared with empty eyes at the bodies of the two dead men lying on the muddy ground. The growling roar of the trucks engines soon faded leaving only the sounds of the burning buildings and the wind that blew through the trees.

"Pearl? Pearl are you okay? Hey P, talk to me, snap out of it" said James softly as he gently took her by the shoulders to slowly turn her around to face away from the bodies. Taking the rifle from her shaking hands he cleared the chamber then let it drop to the gravel road.

"No, no I'm not okay James" croaked Pearl as her voice broke and the tears began to flow freely. Without a word he pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her to cradle her head to his chest as sobs wracked her body. Holding her tight he gently stroke her hair as he began to sing an old children's poem from his youth when his own mother would comfort him when he was feeling small and afraid.

  
_They say this, too, shall pass,_  
_They say grief eventually fades._  
_But those sayings are of little comfort_  
_When you're living through such sad days._  
  
_They say that time heals all,_  
_And this much I know is true._  
_So hang in there, my dearest friend,_  
_And together we'll see this through_

  
  
As James comforted Pearl, Frank walked up and gingerly picked up Pearl’s rifle from where James had dropped it on the ground, taking a knife from his vest he cut two notches into the stock.  
  
**~{0}~ End Chapter 9**

* * *

  
 **Please favorite, subscribe, follow, and most importantly, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing with the story so far or where its headed!**  
  
Okay, onto the historical notes as I’ve taken some creative liberties with real history that need to be corrected.  
  
* Alfred Helmut Naujocks - He was the key operative and organizer of the Gleiwitz raid, the destruction of the German Customs house, and a few other incidents.  He participated in a number of sabotage, infiltration, spying, and mayhem projects through the war.  
  
* Operation Himmler - This was the code-name of the operation Alfred was participating in.  It was a series of attacks all across the Polish frontier to present a false-flag of Polish aggression against German interests.  Some German and Russian units had begun their invasion even as the attacks were happening and Hitler was calling for the Polish government to yield and give concessions of land or resources as compensation  
  
* Invasion of Poland - Begun with simultaneous border crossings by German and Russian units as the non-aggression pact the nations had signed promised both nations a portion of Poland in the event of war and occupation.  
  
* K-98 - German Sniper rifle.  I’ve actually fired one of these at the local firing range; it's got a heck of heavy recoil to it and the blast wave it makes when fired will make dust jump into the air and ripple your clothes.  It's a hoot to shoot.  
  
* Radio Station Gleiwitz - the old building - Long, rectangular two story building with attic space for more equipment.  Two huge 100 meter towers were situated behind the building with the radio transmitting wires strung between them for long range transmission.  I’ve examined the facility on Google-Earth and the building that’s there is different from the one described in the incident.  I’m not sure why this is, either the old building was destroyed and replace OR, more likely I’ve just got a junk resource and the wrong photos.  Either way, we needed a building.  
  
* Canned Goods - Alfred’s infiltration team had brought with them prisoners from the Dachau concentration camp earlier.  The idea was to dress them in paramilitary uniforms, kill them, then leave the bodies spread over the facility to make it look like a battle had taken place.  Read up on the incident for more details if interested but it’s a pretty dark piece of history.  
  
* German Customs House - I could not find reliable pictures or descriptions of this attack.  I could find plenty of information about the radio station but the details on the others were thin.  I decided to take some creative license and make this one violent for the purposes of the story.  
  
* Zapiekanka - An open-face sandwich made of half of a baguette or other long roll of bread, topped with sautéed white mushrooms, cheese and sometimes other ingredients, and toasted until the cheese melts. Invented in the 1970's but we'll pretend there was a 1939 version.


	10. Day of Infamy

**~{0}~ Present Day Beach City - December 7th**

The school bell rang loudly at Rehoboth Elementary School signaling the end of another school day and soon the halls were filled with students rushing to their lockers to wrap up for the day. Outside the sun was low on the horizon as evening came earlier in the winter months, the sky was clear over the town and the snow in the school yard glowed with the sunset as if it was a sea of fire and lava. The onshore breeze was picking up signalling a snow storm was approaching to add another layer during the evening, the first wisps of clouds were breaching the horizon just as the sun dipped and vanished.

Within the comfortably heated school building an ancient gem warrior was engulfed in a fierce battle, frustration seethed in her eyes, her hands trembled with the agitation and her grip tightened on her weapon. Soon traces of crimson splashed across her nemesis as she focused her enhanced gem mind, speed, and reflexes slashing at the ancient enemy without mercy.

" _If war is hell, then this must be the fabled 9th level!"_ the gem warrior thought to herself as she finished off one group of enemies and eyed the next group with a burning hatred.

Grading school homework, especially history reports, was a battle as ancient as the teaching profession and refined in its complex efficiency as the eons had passed. After reading a particularly frustrating report the red ballpoint pen snapped and Pearl stood up to go look out the window at the falling snow to try and calm herself back down.

"What is with students these days!" growled Pearl as she returned to her task of grading the classes most recent history reports, this time on ancient Egypt. "They just read whatever dumb thing they find online, and write some half-baked report with double-spaces and big fonts to fill the page!" Taking a deep breath to relax she sat back down at the teachers assistants desk to pick up another report. "Half the history in the researched ones isn't even correct!"

"Don't be so hard on them, they're just kids and half the point of these elementary classes is to teach the basics of how to learn, do research, and articulate their thoughts." soothed Ms Chowdhury from the other side of the desk as she diligently worked through her own stack of papers. "Besides, how do you know the history books about Ancient Egypt are wrong anyway?"

Pearl set her current paper down to look across at Ms Chowdhury with narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression on her face as she waited for the question to answer itself. "Ahem"

Finishing the current paper Ms Chowdhury looked across the table at Pearl and stared at her for a few moments in confusion. "What?, what are you gettttt...ooooohhhhh let me guess, you were there right?" guessed the history teacher as she narrowed her eyes and returned Pearl's annoyed expression.

The two stared at each-other for a few moments before giving up the act and started laughing so hard they had trouble breathing, well the human had trouble breathing.

"Actually yes, I was there, and ever since I've gotten involved with these classes I've started a bit of a crusade to correct as many wikipedia articles as I can" replied Pearl proudly.

"Ah, yes, of course, 8,500 years old so you would have probably traveled through there 5,000 years ago and seen the rise and fall of the Egyptian Empire and all that yes? How fascinating, I can only imagine what it was like!" gushed Ms Chowdhury as her eyes grew wide with wonder and her imagination began to engage to paint a picture of pharaohs, pyramids, and chariots.

"Actually I was fighting for my life and the survival of Earth during the Gem Rebellion era when the Egyptians got started. I didn't get to really tour their civilization until around what humans call the 'Late Period' of the civilization" replied Pearl as she went back to grading papers.

"Hhhmmm still that's allot more direct experience than anyone alive today has" responded the teacher. "Hey Pearl?"

"Yes Ms Chowdhury?"

"Thank you for signing on as my assistant, I've needed the help and having someone with your knowledge, OCD, and endless well of energy has been a huge help."

"It's no trouble at all, it's good to have Steven enrolled in school and socializing with other humans. After attending Connie's history class it just seemed like the natural place to be."

Nodding to each other the two returned to the task of grading homework.

**~{0}~ An hour later**

Grading and organizing the second batch of history reports went smoother than the first batch as the duo had found a second wind and the quality of the reports had improved. Stretching their tired arms the two leaned back in their chairs to contemplate whether to complete the next set of tasks or just call it a night and head home.

"Steven, I told you not to activate your shield at school, it's considered a weapon by the administration." Connie's scolding voice could be heard loudly in the hallway as the door to the history room banged open and the young girl stomped into the room followed by a depressed looking Steven dragging his backpack behind him.

"But those guys were being mean, especially that Donald kid with the bad hair, why had no right to throw those balls at you so hard!" complained Steven as he slumped into a chair and pulled a snack bar from the backpack.

"It was dodge ball Steven! They are supposed to throw the balls really hard, it's just part of the game!" retorted Connie as she took a seat next to him. Letting out a frustrated sigh she pulled her calendar planner from her backpack and began to scan through her todo list for the day.

"Sorry Connie, it won't happen again, I'm sorry we got held after for detention, but at least we got our homework done right?" offered Steven as he tried to mend fences with his friend.

Connie held onto her anger for a moment longer before letting it go in one big sigh, "It's okay Steven, I need to remember that you're still learning how human school works."

"Steven, you're lucky Pearl was around today to bail you out and explain things to the principal" sussed Ms Chowdhury from the teacher's table at the front of the room. From the other side of the desk Pearl mumbled her agreement and continued organizing essays having already discussed things with Steven earlier in the day.

"OH! I forgot to ask you today, Pearl, what were you doing today back in 1941?" Exclaimed Connie as she practically jumped out of her chair and ran over to the teacher's desk. "You must have been there right? You said you'd been at every major event and battle so you must have witnessed the Pearl Harbor attack right?" Connie was practically bouncing in excitement, "fighter planes, explosions, history in the making right? Besides, your name is Pearl and the harbor is also Pearl, crazy coincidence right?"

But Pearl wasn't smiling, rather her mood had rapidly switched from happy to annoyed as she set down the latest stack of papers with a loud thump that instantly snapped the excited student back to reality. "Connie, what did I say about excitement and my stories? For you it might be adventure, history, or something out of a movie but for me it's healing and more often than not grief, I'm doing better these last few months but every now and then…. well, it's still difficult."

"Oh, yes mamma, sorry mam" said Connie as she pushed down her excitement and walked back to her seat.

"Well Bird Mom, what were you doing on December 7th?" asked Steven sitting forwards in his desk in anticipation of another story from Pearl. The 'Bird Mom' nickname was the result of her increased attendance as a teacher's assistant and regular check ups on Steven, and her pronounced nose and hair style. It had annoyed her at first but she'd eventually just gave up.

"Well, for starters I wasn't at Pearl Harbor, sorry to disappoint Connie, but I was doing something that involved airfields, aircraft, explosions, gunfire, and a heavy dose of adventure." teased Pearl as she allowed her cheery demeanor and smile to return.

From the looks of Connie, Steven, and Ms Chowdhury it was clear story time had begun as they gathered around Pearl in a semi-circle at the desk. "So, if you weren't at Pearl Harbor, then where were you that involved such action?" Ms Chowdhury, "wait, hold up, let me get my tape recorder out." A moment later the tape recorder was setup and recording as Pearl continued her story.

Taking a moment to pull up the memories Pearl began in her usual teaching voice "I was in North Africa participating in Operation Green Room which was an attack on German airfields by the SAS Commando's around December 1941. It was our first successful raid under the new organization and went down in legend for the setback we caused to the German Luftwaffe"

"Operation Green Room?" queried Ms Chowdhury, "I've never heard of that before, please tell us about it, I'd love to be able to include it in next year's class lessons"

"I'm not surprised, it's not mentioned in most history books and even its online listings are pretty thin, usually just dates and a brief description of it. It was just after the first SAS organized mission November 1941, operation Squatter which was also an attack on airfields in the area but failed miserably. We had thought the newly formed SAS was going to be disbanded but Field Marshal Montgomery gave us another chance. Any questions so far?" asked Pearl to her entranced audience, besides, she needed another moment to formulate her story.

"What was Operation Squatter?" asked Steven now fully engaged in listening. Clearly the others were as well, no breaks for thought then, on-wards and forwards.

"Operation Squatter was a failed attack in November 1941 where the SAS squads were going to parachute directly onto the airfields, throw some bombs around and then escape. It didn't work as most of us only had limited parachute experience and so most were injured before the raid even really began, our aircraft was coincidentally the same damn Bristol Bombay transport/bomber that we used in Poland wasn't adequate for the cargo or jump and finally most of the cargo and supplies failed to deploy or land near where the troops were. To top it all off a blizzard blew in and the German's were ready for a fight."

"The SAS was almost ended that day.  I lost allot of friends in one sudden flash" grumbled Pearl as memories of the raid began to surface. Bodies in the sand, lost friends, the few surviors nearly frozen to death from cold struggling back to base and dozens more lost or had injuries that meant they could never fight again.

"Sorry to hear that P, truly, but you said Green Room was a success right? How did that go?" prompted Ms Chowdhury, seeing the distressed look on Pearl's face she gently patted the gem's shoulder which seemed to help her recover her senses and continue the story.

"We had left our base of operations by jeep earlier in the week while working with the Long Range Desert Group under the command of David Stirling and arrived at the first of four airfields along the Libyan coast on the evening of the 7th. The going had been slow as we could only travel at night and had to be somewhere with shade and cover by daybreak as the Luftwaffe were regularly patrolling the skies and while our camouflage was good we didn't want to test it more than necessary."

"The Luftwaffe were the German air-force yes?" interrupted Steven as he pulled a history book from his backpack and began to flip through it looking for the chapters on 1941.

"That's correct Steven, good studying" complemented Pearl as she continued her story. "Where was I? Oh yes, we arrived at the first airfield in the evening and prepared for the attack. The plan was for one group to dispatch the centuries, another to sabotage the aircraft, and a third to cause mayhem on the way out to sow confusion and cover the escape. It worked perfectly."

"On the night of the operation we sneaked into the air base on our bellies moving as silently as we could, always behind cover and mindful of the ever present search lights and roaming guards. Fearing being spotted we made sure to dispatch the roaming perimeter sentries then on entering the airfield proper we found that each aircraft had a dedicated guarde protecting it. I guess they were suspicious and wanting to not be caught unawares after the failed raid earlier."

"My group was in charge of sabotaging the aircraft, the men of the first group were silently dispatching each plane guarde ahead of us and we followed behind placing timed explosives on each aircraft, by the time we got to the end we'd run out of devices and I used my gem strength to just smash up the last planes controls and engine."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you did all of this, sneaking past the guards, dealing with dozens of alert sentries at each aircraft, then smashing up another… all without sounding the alarm!" said Ms Chowdhury with no small amount of awe and disbelief in her voice. Connie and Steven just stared at Pearl as if she was telling a wild fairy tail from a story book.

Seeing their expressions filled the ancient warrior with pride, the raid had had ugly parts in the killing of the guards by un-sporting ambushes and the destruction wrought by the necessity of war. But the sheer accomplishment of it all was something she was immensely proud of.

"Thats correct, we did it all without raising the alarm; at least not until we were ready to. Once we were sure the main objective of destroying the aircraft was completed we moved onto the secondary, general mayhem. At the signal the Jeeps we were using for transport drove into the airfield with their mounted heavy machines guns blazing away. Their muzzle flashes lighting up the night like rapidfire strobe lights as they blasted pretty much everything that looked important. Fuel tanks, service trucks, hangers, ground vehicles, and any German personnel who tried to fight back or didn't take cover. One Commando stormed the pilots barracks with grenades and his personal machine gun; I thought it wasn't very fair or sporting to deal with the enemy pilots that way but he had a point that without qualified pilots to fly them any replacement aircraft would be useless to the enemy."

"So what happened after you went loud? Did the Germans counter attack at all?" asked Steven, he was completely caught up in the story as his eyes glazed over with an overactive imagination. He was probably imagining a scene out of a movie and it wasn't that far off.

"We only left after we had used up most of our available ammunition, the Germans were to busy fighting fires, explosions, and dealing with burning aircraft to worry about chasing us beyond the edge of the airfield as we escaped into the night."

"Sounds like it was a success, just how well did your SAS squad do?" asked Connie, somewhere along the way she had taken out her laptop and was taking notes again.

"Well, we destroyed around 60 aircraft, wrecked the base to a point that the enemy couldn't use it for weeks which in turn gave a nice boost to the regular army groups in the area." revealed Pearl with a proud smile but it didn't last long as new memories of the after raid began to surface."

"I know that face, Pearl what happened after the raid? I assume it wasn't something good?" queried Ms Chowdhury as she scooted a little closer to the downcast gem.

"Yes, the German's didn't need to chase us to get their revenge, the desert took care of that for them." replied Pearl sadly. Shaking herself a little to push the memories back into storage she forcibly perked up her voice and expression so the others wouldn't worry for her.

"But, that's a story I'll tell you another time as we're getting ahead of ourselves, Last I checked we were discussing the start of the war in 1939 and I was telling you about how my Command Squad was trying to avoid a clash with the enemy as we beat a path to safety." prompted Pearl as she stood up from the desk and began to help Connie and Steven pack up their things.

"Good idea, it's getting late anyway, goodness it's almost 8pm, we have to get you kids home!" explained the teacher as she rushed over to the phone to call the children's parents. "Don't worry about your parents, I live near your area Connie and there is room enough in my van to give Pearl and Steven a ride home too, is that acceptable?"

"That will work fine, besides, I need to rest myself a bit, telling these stories isn't easy for me either." agreed Pearl as she stretched her arms again and willed her body to relax again.

A half hour later the group was piled into Ms Chowdhury's van and were carefully making their way through the darkened streets. Luckily everyone was able to make it home before the snowstorm arrived to dump enough snow that school would be cancelled the following day.

**000 End bonus chapter 10**

* * *

**000 Author's Notes**

 

It was surprisingly easy to write, it almost write itself, didn't even need to make a story outline like usual and the research went very quick. To be clear, this is a bonus chapter, we'll return to 1939 and the start of the war in chapter 11 - tentatively titled, "Aftermath"

And to my readers I want to extend a huge THANK YOU !. Every review, every new follower/bookmark/favorite, every uptick in the view counter, every new country-IP I see. It all makes me want to continue the story and write even more, to add more details, to expand the characters, to imagine more things for Pearl to encounter on her adventure.

So thank you, yes you reading this, you are the reason I continue to write.

Please like, favorite, subscribe, and above all, Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing or to suggest story ideas.

Onto the history as there is allot.

* Rehoboth Elementary School - real place, I used the location in the "Veterans Day" bonus chapter and it made sense to use it again for this chapter.

* Bird Mom - some meme that got started up based around Pearl's appearance in the cartoon and her behavior around Steven like a protective mother bird. I imagine that if Pearl was real her nose wouldn't be quite as pronounced and her hair wouldn't be quite as triangular.

* The SAS officially formed in 1941 just in time for the North African campaign. Their success was so good that Hitler himself took notice and passed special mandates that SAS members were to be interrogated, tortured, and killed wherever possible. Fortunately that didn't stop the SAS from wrecking the German airfields regularly, messing up supply lines, and more.

* Ms Chowdhury - fake person but partly based on the name of my Jr. High School teacher who's name I can't remember. We always called her "Chowder" like the soup but I think her name was supposed to be French and 'Chowdhury' was the closed match I could find.

* Field Marshal Montgomery - Leader of British operations in North Africa and one supremely capable strategist and leader. Go read up on him, he's an interesting person.

* Operation Squatter: 16-17 November 1941 - this was _THE_ first official raid by the newly formed SAS in North Africa. It went pretty much as Pearl described it and was a total disaster. Only 22 men made it back to base and they were a mess.

* Operation Green Room: December 1941 - This was the first of the successful SAS raids when they took more charge of the mission planning, its equipment, and execution. I was genuinely surprised by how very little information was directly available online about this specific operation. There are plenty of photos and legends about the raid (the guy killing the pilots in their barracks building is legend, not fully confirmed, same with the plane guards) which was frustrating as all heck as I'm trying to keep the story at least a little bit based on real history.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl comes to terms with what she must do during the war, the squad take action.

**Quick Author's note -** Chapter 12 is in progress - I'm doing some clean up of previous chapters and hunting typos. Also I moved the 'trip explanation to the chapter end'

**~{0}~ September 1st, 1939 - Beach City - Deedee's Cafe**

Soft music played over the cafe's radio as Deedee Fryman went about the business of running her soda shop serving customers, cleaning up messes and directing the wait staff. It had been several months since her friend had left to pursue her adventure and each day that passed without news her worries grew. At this moment she sat in the small back office trying to balance the checking accounts as her subconscious mind ran through a list of now familiar questions.

_Why hasn't she written? Was she accepted and integrated into the military or was she subjected and run experiments on? Where is she, what is she doing? Will she come back?_

She was just wrapping up the latest ledger when a knock at the door shook her from her idle thoughts. Glad for the welcome distraction she tucked the ledger away in its cabinet and clearing a place on the old wooden desk for the next task. "Come on in, what can I do for you?" she called to the door in a voice more pleasant than she felt.

"Deedee, it's me, may I come in?" asked a now familiar voice from beyond the door.

Deedee chuckled a bit to herself at the request "No offense on your lovely figure Rose but I don't think you'd fit, the office is pretty small. I'll come out and meet you at the back table."

"Okay, see you shortly, I have news of Pearl." replied Rose as her footsteps could be heard thumping across the floor in the direction of the dining area.

Deedee's breath caught in her throat, Rose didn't sound upset or put out so it can't be bad. With that in mind she finished clearing the desk before exiting the office; just as she was about to close the door she heard the radio news announcer started up after the last music set.

" _It's war ladies and gentleman, last night around 6pm Greenwritch time attacks began all along the Polish and German border. Casualties are heavy among the civilian populations and there is some suspicions that these might have been be a false-flag attacks but no proof yet. Polish positions are being overrun and annihilated by German shock troops even as the two governments attempt last minute negotiations to avoid total war. It's not looking good out there folks, stay tuned for more news as this station hears more."_

"My God" whispered Deedee to herself "It's really happening, just as she predicted, oh, be safe my friend, be safe and come home from all this" she pleaded weakly to the empty air. Closing and locking the office door she headed out towards the dinner area to see what news Rose had.

Making her way to the indicated back table she took a moment to check on the servers before sitting down across from the large woman in the white gown. "Anything to snack on Rose?"

"Yes, Pearl spoke highly of the pie and soda here; I think it's the only thing I've ever seen her eat" said Rose reading over the desert menu, but her voice lacked its usual upbeat tones.

After flagging down a waiter to take the order she returned her attention to Rose intent to to get information. "So Rose, I heard on the news that Pearl's predictions of war have come true and if I know anything about her I'd wager she's somewhere in the thick of it, do you have news of her?"

Rose nodded glumly, "Pearl is fine, I went to visit her just yesterday and she seemed to be in good spirits, she's integrated into the a human army, British Commandos if I recognize the uniform." she paused to take a deep breath before continuing and lowered her gaze to the table, unable to look Deedee in the eyes when she spoke. "She was in Poland and appeared to be getting ready for battle as she was dressed in combat fatigues and wearing a combat harness along with a large pistol on her hip."

Deedee leaned back in her chair to gaze at the ceiling for a bit as her imagination began a slideshow of various situations Pearl could be in at this moment. Images of her friend charging into battle with bullets flying and bombs exploding, others of her lying broken on the ground with a fractured gem, her body slowly fading to nothing.

"Deedee? Are you okay?", Rose's voice was soft as she reached across the table and gently prodded her friend back to the present. "I lost you for a moment there, don't let your imagination run too far, I'd know if Pearl was…. gone, and I know she's not. I do know that your guess is right, she's probably in the thick of things."

"That doesn't help much Rose" scoffed Deedee, "I already know my friend is in grave danger but there is nothing I can do about it! I mean, I figure you'd know if she was dead but what if she's captured or hurt and can't move, or her gem gets cracked or or, I don't know, something bad!" fretted Deedee as she began to stand up and turn towards the small office. But she hadn't taken two steps before a large hand reached out and stopped her then softly guided her back to sit down again.

"Deedee, you mustn't worry so much, how old did Pearl say she was? How many adventure stories has she told you? I've known her for thousands of years, through thousands of dangerous adventures and even an intergalactic war. Pearl knows what she's doing, she know's how to take care of herself." chided Rose as Deedee seemed to begin calming down at the reassurance that her close friend was, indeed, probably fine.

Seeing Deeded calming Rose continued doing her best to sound more cheery than she felt, "The best thing we can do for her is keep the home front working and functioning, you know how she gets when things aren't properly cleaned up or running at optimal efficiency. Can you imagine how she'd react when she returns home and finds that we'd spend all this time worrying and none of it actually doing anything?"

At this Deedee finally relented and allowed herself to smile again as she looked out over the busy cafe and its bustling noisy customers carrying dozens of conversations. Somewhere a drink spilled followed by a brief curse as a man stood up to try and brush the liquid off his jacket.

"Oy, okay Rose, thank you for stopping buy and cheering me up, I gotta get back to the customers." said Deedee as she again stood and left the table, this time Rose didn't stop her.

**~{0}~ Beach Temple**

A few minutes later Rose was back at the Beach temple where she found Garnet mediating in the lava room, the fusion's legs were crossed with her hands resting peacefully on her knees. The fusion's usual eye cover was missing allowing all three eyes to be visible. On closer inspection Rose could see that there was tension behind those eyes as they were tightly squeezed shut and Garnet's body was lightly trembling.

Not wanting to disturb her friend and spoil whatever vision quest she was on Rose opted to seat herself opposite the Fusion of Love and await a vision of the future. Closing her eyes she settled herself in to relax and indulge in a dream of her latest boyfriend instead of the usual increasingly depressing news and visions.

After what felt like hours Garnet's eyes opened and took in the sight of Rose sitting across from her, the large woman was slumped over and nearly at the human equivalent of sleep. Her large pink hair had fallen forwards obscuring her face and light mumbling about someone named Antonio could be heard and the occasional giggle.

Sighing Garnet stood up and lightly rumpled Roses' hair to get her attention.

"Huh wuh!?" blurted Rose as she sat bolt upright with her large eyes searching for what had disturbed her rest. "Oh, Garnet, I see that you've come out of your trance, what did you see?" queried Rose once she had settled back down and remembered where she was and why.

"Pearl is fine but her oath is broken, she has killed and is in mental agony but she is otherwise safe and stable for the moment. I don't know where she is but she was in a human vehicle moving down a dirt road, the dawn wasn't far off. Sorry but I can't tell you more, the thread is very thin and it keeps breaking the moment I try and pull more information."

Rose nodded her understanding. Garnet's future vision was powerful but any vision into the future first required a seed to act as a starting point and even then it could only reliably pull in solid information related to that seed. Rose's visit to Pearl had provided the knowledge of general location and confirmation of impending action but nothing else to connect the thread into causing it to be very thin and unstable.

"Thank you Garnet, you did your best; at least we know she's okay. Now please, go and rest to recover as we may have need of your abilities again soon." soothed Rose as she helped Garnet to stand. Garnet, stoic as ever, just smiled and allowed herself to be lead to Rose's room where a soft bed of clouds awaited to rest her stiff and aching form.

**~{0}~ August 31st, 1939 10:00pm - Gleiwitz radio building**

She was exhausted, physically and mentally, her mind was numb and her eyes empty of emotion as she sat on the stone wall that had provided shelter during the firefight. Her eyes unseeingly surveyed the scene before her as the local police were taking statements, the medics were clearing the bodies, and all around the glow from a dozen fires provided ample light to see by. Her uniform was filthy having been through the dirt, mud, fires, gun powder residue, and the blood of her friend that had soaked into the wool as a dark stain. In her mind the firefight played as if a movie stuck on repeat as

"Pearl?" prompted a gentle voice, it was so soft it could have been a million miles away to her.

_Gun battle, I don't have to kill them, just wound them….. Take cover! Get down…. BANG!_

"Pearl? Please speak to me, Pearl?" the voice prompted again, a bit louder this time but full of worry.

Pearl's eyes suddenly stopped their randomly survey the area when two of the local police carrying a stretcher with a white sheet covering its occupant passed in front of her. From the blood stains and the bit of uniform visible from underneath it clearly Adelajda's body.

_Blood everywhere, blood and brains on my face, in my cloths, her eyes are empty now, never to shine or sparkle or smile again. I hate them, they must pay! I'll kill them, I'll kill them !_

"Pearl ! James get over here and help me out, I think she's in shock, maybe you can get through to her!" said the voice with a mix of worry and annoyance.

_There! the killers! I tried to scare you away, to get you to surrender but you shot her anyway! BANG! BANG! He's screaming, stars it's so loud, they're dead, I killed them, I killed them!_

"PEARL! Snap out of it! It's me, James, come back to us P, it's going to be okay love, come on P talk to us" pleaded another voice, this one gentler, one that brought happier thoughts, one that carried genuine warmth and caring behind the words.

"James? Frank? said Pearl softly as she fought through the waking nightmare to regain her senses. "I'm sorry, I'll explain later but right now, I think I need to rest, I'm not okay." whimpered the ancient gem.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay P" whispered James as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. "They're taking …. her… away now and we need to go with them to the police station, they have a telephone there we can use to contact Oziewicz and Edmund, can you stand?"

Pearl allowed herself to lean into him as she found the embrace oddly comforting. She felt the warmth of his body, listened to his deep steady breathing and to the faint sound of his heart beating steadily. _"I wonder how he's so calm? I've seen dead humans before, seen human battles, I'm certain this was his first taste of actual combat. So how is he so calm? Sigh. I need to get moving"_

"Yeah, I can stand, thank you James, I think I'll be okay for now but this has been…. more stressful than I imagined… it would be, I'm going to need some time to recover later" sighed Pearl as she slowly pulled away and stood up. Taking stock of her surroundings she located the other squad members climbing into the back of a beat up farm truck and started walking towards them with James following close behind.

"That makes two of us, well, five of us actually, the other's aren't looking so good either" noted James as they approached the truck. Checking inside they observed that Frank and James were already sound asleep slumped together against back of the cab while Darren was laid out on the floor snoring. "You take the bench, there's room on the truck bed for both me and Darren and I'm used to sleeping on the hard ground."

Too exhausted to argue Pearl climbed in and lay down on the thinly padded bench while James crawled in and with a low groan collapsed down on the for to immediately fall into a deep sleep. Lying awake on the bench her restless mind refused to calm down or grant her a moment's peace, singing to herself she rolled on her side to watch her comrades sleep. It was a habit she had developed while they stayed at the Skierniewice barracks as she kept watch over the squad to keep them safe from harm. Finding peace at last that her squad was safe for now, her mind finally relaxed and her eyes drifted closed into the Gem equivalent of sleep.

A moment later the driver's door slammed shut and the engine roared to life; with a sudden jerk the truck lurched forwards and began the hour long drive to the local police office.

**~{0}~ Brief scene at the local police station - August 31st - 11pm**

The drive from the radio station battle to the local police station wasn't an especially long distance, but it took an hour just the same. Since the attack roadblocks had been put up and the town folk where out in the streets trying to evacuate the town or gathered supplies to weather the storm. The result was a level of congestion previously unknown in the sleepy town.

Once the small group arrived at the local police office Darren went in on his own to make their report using the stations telephone while the rest of the squad remained in the truck to rest. To their surprise he returned only a few minute later carrying a large satchel over his shoulder and a grim expression on his face. It didn't take a psychologist to guess that something had gone wrong. Hopping up into the bed of the truck he rapped twice on the back of the cab and called for the driver to head for the A4 Autostrada at best speed.

"That was fast, what happened in there Darren?" inquired James sleepily, still laid out on the floor with his arms behind his head.

Hearing the beginnings of a conversation Pearl pulled herself out of her ruminations on the last few hours to sit up on the bench and look towards Darren who was settling back onto the truck bed.

The low rumble of the engine starting and the truck jerking into motion briefly roused Frank and George from their slumber. "You look pretty worked up, news not so good then is it?"

Taking a moment to look over his squad he closed his eyes and got himself comfortable before beginning his explanation. "Good guess George, yes the news isn't good and it was brief because the phone line got cut half way through the report. I only had enough time to relay a quick summary but Oziewicz wasn't interested; as we heard on the radio there are attacks up and down the frontier and reports of German units crossing the border."

At this news the squad exchanged worried looks. The cable being cut meant that there were indeed many more infiltrators instigating sabotage and violence across the land. What's worse is that they were now in the middle of a war-zone with no support, no backup, and no definitive orders. In short, they were going to be on their own for the foreseeable future.

"Everyone ready for me to continue? Good. So, what I did get is that Britain wants us to make haste to escape back to Britain or link up with the nearest available friendly allied troops."

Pearl couldn't believe was she was hearing, the grief and shock from earlier returned in full as anger surged through her. "Wait, Darren, are you saying that we're not going to back-up or fight with the Pols? Didn't we just spend weeks training them and bonding with them and now we're going to run home? Hell we just fought a group of Germans a few hours ago, Adelajda was killed and it's a damn miracle the rest of us got out of it in one peace! And now, and now…."

Abruptly the anger vanished as Pearl realized she was now standing up in the truck as the squad was staring at her. She was expecting anger on their faces but instead all she saw was sympathy, even Darren who normally expected good discipline didn't look upset.

"Sorry, just still feeling the shock from earlier" she said quietly as she eased herself back down onto the bench. "Please continue Darren, I won't be a problem", her voice low and pained.

"It's okay Pearl, everyone is a bit shaken up and allots happening all at once; just try and get a handle on your emotions as its only going to get uglier from here out." replied Darren.

"So, what's our next step? I heard you call for the driver to head for the A4, are we making a run north?" asked Frank from up near the cab.

"Yep, the police chief gave us a bag of civilian clothes to change into if we need to and some false documents to pretend to be civilians if stopped. Frank and George, you were helping farmers with some imported equipment. Me and James are bankers who had come along to help with the loan and Pearl, our secretary." Said Darren as he nudged the large satchel with his foot, taking the queue James reached down to pull it up where the others could see inside.

"Okay but the A4 runs along the border, we'll run into German's for sure won't we?" inquired George as he checked the clothing within. It was a mix of old farm and office wear.

"Yes but they'll be thin, we expect the main units to be driving deep into Poland, only a thin rear guarded will be left behind and we can void them easily enough, plus all the civilians moving around will create allot of confusion and easy cover. We just have to move fast to take advantage of all this chaos before it settles into the lockdown routines of occupation. As for fighting back, we're to record enemy movements, structure, and conduct sabotage where we can confidently do so." Concluded Darren confidently.

"Okay, everyone get some rest, Pearl, since you don't need to sleep or rest you go first watch."

To her surprise Pearl didn't feel offended in the slightest, rather just curious and a little cautious as apparently Rose was having Garnet keep track of her. "That was fast, I confirm I'm not human and you guys are already looking for ways to leverage that? You do remember that I said that I'm not allowed to use my Gem abilities right?"

"Don't worry Pearl, we haven't forgotten, it's just to keep watch while us weak humans rest up. Oh, by the way, you'll need to tell us if there is anything special we should know to help you if you're injured. I suspect our basic first aid won't work on you right?" soothed James as he resettled himself on the floor to rest.

A moment later the human members of the squad were sound asleep and she was again left along with her thoughts.

 **~{0}~ Farmers truck on route A4 autostrada (Poland) – August 31** **st** **, 1939 – near midnight.**

Mediation eluded her, she didn't really expect to be able to fully rest given her position on the bench and circumstances but it was worth it to make the attempt. She was feeling better than she did a few hours ago but the breaking of her oath still weighed heavily in her thoughts. " _Sigh_ I killed them, both of them in cold blood. They weren't a threat anymore and I killed them anyway" she mumbled quietly to herself staring at the night sky and the bright stars overhead.

"Don't worry P, it's going to happen again soon but will be much easier next time; though honestly it's all going to come back and haunt us later when it's done." Looking down from her place on the bench Pearl was surprised to see James was awake and apparently able to think.

"What do you know of killing? I was under the impression that this is your first combat experience?" replied Pearl skeptically. Meditating wasn't working, may as well try talking.

"Well, my father sent me to work on a farm for a year, said it would be good for me to round out my experiences, one of my jobs was to slaughter cattle for the butcher shop. At first it was painful and I felt terrible but eventually I just got used to it." said James quietly so as to not disturb the other members of the squad who by now were sound asleep.

"Killing humans is allot different than killing cattle you know. Besides, I've seen humans die before, often violently, when I fought for Earth's independence from Homeworld, so humanity could be free, I took an oath to stand aside and let human civilization develop without Gem interference. That oath also included to do protect and act as guardians to humanity, not to kill them or participate in their wars. Tonight I broke both parts of the oath, and in cold blood no less as those two soldiers weren't a threat, they were retreating without their weapons!" cried Pearl as she felt her eyes grow wet as her grief and pain began to surface again.

Sitting up from the truck bed James reached over to pull her into a gentle hug to try and calm his friend. "Hey dry those tears P, it's okay P, you're not alone in this and if it helps it's not easy for me either; it's just, I guess my time at the farm got me passed the initial shock of being up close to death. But I have yet to come to terms with the fact that I've also committed the sin of killing another man."

Pearl held the embrace for a moment taking solace in James's firm grip and warmth before pulling back to look back out at the night sky again. "What do you mean committing a sin?"

"I was never really that religious, but my parents were and insisted that we go to church every Sunday to pray to the lord in heaven. The bible and the priests say that God gave Moses ten basic commandments on which to build upon and guide the faithful to guide their lives and how they should treat each other. The fifth commandment was "Thou shalt not kill". replied as he adjusted himself to sit next to her. "It means that unless I make amends or justify it then my soul gets a mark on it that would damn me to hell in the afterlife."

"I see, but if killing is such a sin then why did you join up?"

"My grandfather was in the first war you know, the 'great war' he never talked about it, every time I asked he would just say that he wished that no man would ever have to go through what he had or see the things he'd seen. I guess I signed up because I figured it was my duty to family and country, after all, if no one stands up to fight then who will push back against evil?"

Pearl took a moment to think this revelation over, realizing that it's not all that different from the oath she took herself. "I see, I guess that means that you and I are closer in situation than I realized, I'm sorry I didn't inquire earlier, I've been so caught up in my own worries and troubles I'd clearly forgotten the impact this must be having on all of you."

"Meh, don't worry about it P, water under the bridge and seeing as you're from another planet I can hardly blame you for not being clued in… but for someone with 6,000 years on earth you sure are a bit clueless on humans." said James with a hint of a smile forming.

James stopped talking for a moment to just lean back and allow his eyes to take in the woman who sat before him, she'd since returned to looking at the stars and he couldn't help but marvel at her. Here before him sat a creature from another world, entirely alien and yet so very human in her failings and worries. She must have noticed him gazing at her as she coughed lightly into the air. Startled out of his thoughts he noticed she was now smirking back at him.

"Remember James, friends only." She teased lightly.

"Ahem, right then. So Pearl, do Gem's have a concept of an afterlife or sins or heaven?" prompted James with a bit of embarrassment at being caught again and now fervently wishing to return to the previous conversation.

"Gem culture doesn't really have a concept of an 'after life' as humans would understand. When a Gem is badly wounded they just poof and retreat into their Gem until ready to reform, and if the gem is shattered beyond repair then the parts manifest as uncoordinated limbs, much like the Zombies in that comic book of yours. If a Gem is to be discarded or no longer needed, well, then we are 'poofed' and used as a kind of battery for machinery." replied Pearl softly as from the depths of her memory images of some of her old comrades in arms brought long forgotten faces and names emerged.

A long silence stretched out between the two soldiers as both leaned back against the truck's wall to stare up into the night sky and its glittering sea of stars above. Finally, after a few minutes Pearl turned to James and took his hand in her own, then lifted it to point to a cluster of brighter stars off just a little south of the north star. A trio of bright yellowish stars twinkled back.

"That's where I'm from, Homeworld is in that distant galaxy. It's been over 6,000 years and I wonder what's happening back there, was there ever another rebellion, are the Diamonds still in control. I wonder, being wrapped up in this war, if I'm making some kind of mistake, that perhaps Rose, my leader, was right and involving myself in this war will bring ruin to humanities civilizations" said Pearl as she tried not to choke up as her worries and fears remained strong.

"I fear, I fear that now that the German's know about Gem's, that they'll seek out our technology or the remnants of the Homeworld invasion and turn it against the free world. That through my involvement I've somehow ushered in the ruination of all that I've fought for, all that I've tried to protect, all that we've achieved. All because I got an idea in my head and ran off to adventure." The tears were flowing freely now as she couldn't hold back the tide of emotions any longer.

Shifting his arm across her shoulders to pull her close James just held her and let her cry as he whispered reassurances to her that everything would be fine and that she wasn't alone.

 **~{0}~ Farmers truck on route A4 autostrada (Poland) – September 1** **st** **, 1939 – early morning**

It was early morning with the sun just a warming glow on the horizon as the truck pulled off the A4 highway and into the midst of a small farming village. Pearl had taken over driving duties a few hours ago, their driver, a Pvt Kaplan she had learned, was resting on the passenger side bench. She'd tried speaking to him to strike up some conversation earlier but found that he spoke little English and didn't seem much for words anyway, his mind was clearly elsewhere. She did learn that he'd been assigned to the squad to act as a guide to get them to the next city and that his only kin was a brother back in Warsaw who worked as a painter.

The highway was surprisingly devoid of German invasion units just as Darren had predicted, the main force was moving rapidly deeper into Poland leaving only a few patrol units behind and those were easily avoided. What was common on the road were civilian refugees who were trying to make their way to safer territory, or at least so they thought as in Pearl's experience once an invading force had secured the territory they would consolidate and enforce their own rule of law across the land.

Seeing a fueling station she pulled the truck in behind the low service building where it wouldn't be as visible from the main road and shut off the engine. The stopping didn't go unnoticed by those in the rear as she soon heard stirring from the cargo area's occupants. Hopping out of the cab she and Kaplan made their way to the rear to get the jerry-can's to begin the process of refueling and servicing the truck.

"Oy, why are we stopping" yawned George as he poked his head out from the cargo area. "I see we're off the main road, was there some trouble or enemy to avoid?"

"Nope, it's had been a long drive and the fuel gauge was showing the tank half-empty. I felt best to refuel when they had the chance and things were still quiet and the sky not yet bright giving some limited cover of darkness." Replied Pearl as she made her way around to the front to begin filling the fuel cans.

"Why we stopped?" asked Frank as he too shook the slumber from his body and sat up. Across the truck bed James and Darren had already gotten up and were standing outside the truck looking around. "Fuel and rest stop" replied George and gestured in the direction of the pumps.

"Smart idea, we never let our ships get below half-fuel too just in case the next port wasn't friendly or there was some long delay. Simple rule but it kept us out of trouble." Replied Frank thoughtfully as he adjusted his boots and hopped out to walk around and stretch.

Heading around to the front James found Pearl dutifully hard at work running the hand operated fuel pumps and transferring the gas into the jerry-cans. Already Pvt Kaplan was making his way back towards the truck with two full cans while Pearl was filling up a second pair. Once finished James collected them to be taken back to the truck while the first was brought back; soon a form of bucket brigade was formed until the truck was fully filled along with the spare cans.

By the time the truck was checked over and everyone was ready the sun was just over the horizon and the morning light was spreading over the land giving illumination to everything. Pvt Kaplan was about to start up the car when the unmistakable sound of an engine and squeaking wheels was heard approaching the station, a moment later the noise stopped followed by doors opening and people talking loudly in German. One of the German patrols had stopped at the station; all conversation and noise stopped as the squad quietly readied their weapons for a fight, hoping that it was just a small group and they would leave without a fight.

No such luck. One voice was growing louder and footsteps could be heard approaching the side of the building. Thinking quickly Pearl jumped out of the cab and ducked into the bushes on the side of the driveway then began to move quickly and quietly as only a Gem could towards where the German soldier would soon emerge to wait in ambush.

Back in the truck Darren and James laid their rifles on the rear truck gate to get some limited cover and steady their rifles while behind them Frank and George slipped over the sides to take cover behind the large truck's wheels. If it came to a shoot-out they were as ready as they could be but the first shot would surely alert the rest of the enemy and re-enforcement's would be called in.

They needn't have worried for as soon as the soldier rounded the corner he only had a moment to see and process the truck and soldiers in front of him when a second later a blur flashed from the bushes and grabbed him into a sleeper hold. The man kicked and struggled for a moment but he was no match for Pearl's enhanced strength, a moment later he went limp as she dragged him into the bushes with only a light rustling of the brush and footprints to mark that the attack had taken place.

"Holy crud, remind me never to make Pearl mad" remarked James dryly as Pearl emerged from bushes next to the truck. Pearl apparently heard him as she looked up at him with a cocky grin.

"Darren, what's our move? We only have a few moments before they come looking for their friend, I heard six voices and the single engine we heard sounded like a small patrol vehicle, not a tank or big truck" inquired Pearl as she eyed the roof of the small service building.

Following her gaze Darren looked-up and apparently started thinking the same thing. "Okay, James and Pearl, up onto the roof. George and Frank go to the side of the building and wait for the shooting to start, I'm going around the other-side. We'll catch them by surprise from all around. Any objections?" There were none and the squad quickly took up their positions.

Reaching the top of the roof Pearl and James crawled on their belly's to the edge and looked down at the scene below. As predicted there was only a small armored scout vehicle with two men attending to it accompanied by a motorcycle with rider drinking from a canteen.

Steeling herself for another round of shooting, and killing, Pearl readied her rifle and took aim at the man on the motorcycle when James nudged her and pointed at the scout car. Nodding her understanding the two of them shifted their aim on the unsuspecting men below. Waiting a breath… checked her shot was lined up… then both soldiers squeezed the triggers.

Instantly the scout vehicle was splashed red as two thunderous rifle cracks split the morning air, the two Germans dropped to the ground without a sound or shout from either of them. The one on the motorcycle was luckier as he immediately kick started the bike and revved the engine as the bike jerked into motion and began to accelerate. He didn't get far as two more rifles sounded out as with a spray if red mist the man's body jerked to the side and fell off the bike. Now riderless it continued for a few feet before tipping over and running into a ditch with the engine idling.

As was practiced hundreds of times during training, the squad did not immediately move from cover or assume the area was clear of the enemy. Rather they waited a full five minutes, eyes scanning the roads and nearby countryside while their ears listened for the slightest human made noise. Once satisfied that the ambush was successful they reconvened around the scout vehicle and began the grim work of hiding the bodies and clearing the scene. It had to look as normal as possible lest any other passing patrol spot the vehicle or bodies and call in reinforcements. A few minutes later the bodies were in the ditch behind the station covered with brush while the scout vehicle and motorbike were tucked in behind with their truck.

"That went surprisingly well, seems the coast is clear. What do we do with our sleeping friend there?" asked James as he looked towards the bushes where their captive lay unconscious.

"Should we kill him? We don't want him talking or relaying to his friends that there are active military units in the area attacking the rear guard" suggested Frank as he checked rifle.

"We should let him live, I'm quite certain this isn't the only patrol the German's are losing contact with as I'm also certain we're not the only group running around hunting their troops. Besides, it's one thing to kill in ambush an obvious and credible threat; it's quite another to kill someone who is unable to even defend themselves and is no current threat" countered Pearl. There had been enough killing these last few hours and despite the recent conversation with James in the truck she wanted to at least try and keep it honorable.

Darren took a few moments to think as he weighed the different arguments presented before finally arriving at a decision. "Cut his achilles tendon and leave him to wake up on his own. Pearl's ambush was fast enough that he can't have seen anything and his memory will be fuzzy, with a cut tendon he won't be able to fight and will be sent home."

"Thank you Darren, that sounds like a good compromise" said Pearl with more than a hint of relief in her voice.

With that Frank made his way into the bushes carrying his combat knife and a small role of bandages. A few moments later he returned sans bandages and cleaning blood off his knife with a handkerchief. "Jobs done, he'll live but won't be doing any fighting for some weeks."

Some tapping from Pvt Kaplan go the squad's attention to see that he was pointing at the scout vehicle and motorcycle urgently and gesturing to indicate movement and travel.

"I think he means that we should take those vehicles, it's a good idea, if we look like we belong then we'll have an easier time moving around in daylight to make faster progress." suggested George as he walked over to inspect the interior of the little vehicle. "Success! Looks like we got a map and a short range radio in hear, we can listen in on German units and relay some of this info to our own troops!"

"Good word George, anyone else before we put plan to action?" asked Darren

"I think it's a light recon vehicle, there's room for three in here, those look like light machine guns mounted on it and it looks to be a quick little scout car. If our German friend there will donate his uniform, we can have one on on lookout above and the others can be hidden inside the interior but it would be a bit cramped." said Pearl thoughtfully as she too examined the vehicle more closely.

"What about Pvt Kaplan? There isn't room for everyone in that thing?" asked Frank eyeing the motorcycle. "Kaplan, do you know how to ride that thing? Yes? Great, Darren let's let him ride that, he can more easily guide us along the roads, hide, and move about with it."

"Let's not ditch the truck, it's fully fueled and will come in handy if we encounter any more soldiers or civilians. Frank can handle the truck and follow the scout car; he can use his cover if stopped but those in the scout and Kaplin should be able to give enough warning for him to park under cover." added James

"Good call, James, okay anymore ideas? No, break and let's move people." Commanded Darren as he moved towards the bushes. "I'm about the same size as our captive so I'll wear the uniform, the rest change into civilian clothes and stow the uniforms in the satchel."

A few minutes later with extra gas stowed in nets on the rear of the scout ca, Frank in the truck ready to move out, Darren assumed look out of the scout car while Pearl drove and Kaplan raced ahead on the bike. It wasn't long before the group passed by more German units but owing to their hastily plan and cover no one gave them a second glance as they sped past looking like they had places to be.

Back on the A4, Pearl pushed the throttle and brought the car up to its maximum speed to cover as much distance as possible before their cover could be compromised.

"So far so good, let's pray it stays that way" mumbled Frank as he quietly up Pearl's rifle to cut a third notch in it then a fourth into his own.

**~{0}~ End chapter 11**

* * *

**\- Author's Notes -**

Hello Readers

I'd like to extend a big thank you to 'Martyrex' who included my story on his latest Youtube video documenting his favorite fanfictions. If you haven't heard of him before please look up his channel under the name 'Marco Hanenbergh'; is a nice little series of videos explaining fandoms, animations, fanfictions, and more to those who are new to the subject.

So Martyrex, if you're reading this, Thank you very much for featuring this story 8-)

To everyone else, please like, subscribe, favorite, and of course, leave a Review to let me know how I'm doing with the story and if there are suggestions or ideas on what to-do next.

\- Historical Facts -

Not much in the way of historical facts this time around. I didn't have much access to internet while writing this chapter and so researching events, maps, etc was much more difficult.

A4_autostrada_(Poland) – Only small sections of this had been completed in 1939 by the Polish Government. The German's expanded it during their occupation to aid in supply routes and troop movements but it still didn't connect along its full planned route. For the sake of this story we're pretending that it was much more complete in 1939 or at least the route was fully planned out and consisted of passible roads be them improved gravel or pavement.

Leichter Panzerspähwagen – Small German scout car with a crew of three, two mounted light machine guns, and light armor. Built for speed over mild terrain it had a small radio for short range communications with command posts. It served the German army well and is currently the commandeered property of Pearl's squad as they make a break for safety.

German Invasion of Poland – The actual invasion began almost at the same time as the false-flag attacks across the frontier. Contrary to popular belief invasion fronts are actually very fluid and not set lines of enemy territory or friendly territory. Even during later stages of the war the 'front line' was very porous and it was common for small units from both sides to find themselves, sometimes by total accident, on either side of the 'line'. In the early chaos of the invasion of Poland the main focus was to drive to Warsaw and take the city, little attention was paid to securing the rear areas beyond supply lines and the beginnings of an occupation force.

 


	12. Pozan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no combination more frightening than a radio, a soldier who knows how to use it.….. and long range artillery support.

000 September 2nd, 1939 - Back roads heading north

The hadn't made much progress since the incident at the fueling station owing to the need to keep a low profile and frequent stops to hide and wait for German invasion units to pass by. Every few miles they would encounter signs of combat, destroyed buildings, wrecked equipment, and the worst of it, the fallen soldiers. Their bodies left in the open as no one had had yet had time to bury them properly in the rapid advance of the invader and withdraw of the defenders.

At first the squad had tried to bury or at least arrange the dead but it soon proved an impossible task and they had to give up. The danger of lingering in one place too long meant all they could do was say a prayer or two for the fallen before continuing their journey.

~{0}~

They had stopped to scavenge for fuel and equipment at one of the larger scenes of battle. Once again they were met with the familiar sight of carnage and destruction left behind like so much discarded waste. It was demeaning and there was little honor in it, but the supplies was essential and there was no point letting it go to waste. If anything some of the equipment they had found could be put to use later on to gain a little revenge for those who had shown such brutality.

Somewhere along the way while scavenging for supplies Kaplan had found a working film camera and extra film and decided to use it to document their journey. Occasionally when the little convoy had stopped he would hop off the vehicles to snap some pictures of the battlefields or portraits of the soldiers he was traveling with. It was a small thing and given the events unfolding seemed silly; but it was a welcome distraction and the squad occasionally favored him posing as if in the middle of action or just simple landscapes.

~{0}~

It was near the end of the second day and the squad was nearing the large Polish city of Poznań, one of the oldest continuous cities in Poland, when they finally encountered an intact Polish army group.

"See anything George?" asked Pearl as she drove the small scout-car down a tree lined gravel road. It had been some hours since the last signs of battle and she was beginning to wonder if they had somehow gotten ahead of the invasion front instead of paralleling along in its wake.

"Nothing yet, Kaplan had taken off ahead on his motorcycle, I last saw him turning in behind those buildings up ahead a few minutes ago" replied Darren from his perch on the vehicle's open hatch. He was still in his captured German uniform maintaining the illusion of a convoy friendly to other German units.

"Hey James, wake up, I got a feeling we may need you on the hull gun" whispered Pearl as she took her eyes of the road long enough to reach over and nudge a snoozing James awake.

"Hey P, five more minutes please?" replied the soldier, still drowsy from his own turn at watch earlier in the day. Sleeping in the cramped scout car was difficult even after they had shuffled things around to make room to lean back. With some modifications the little car could now carry four inside and a rider hanging on the back. "Oy, nevermind, can't get any blasted sleep anyway". Resuming his seat he peaked out through the portholes in the hull to watch ahead.

The trio fell into silence as the scout vehicle's engine rumbled lightly as they slowly approached the cluster of low buildings where Kaplan was last seen. Behind them Frank and George in the cargo truck followed along a little ways behind should they need to quickly ditch the truck or hide.

Eventually the group reached the small hamlet and on rounding a corner came face-to-face with the business end of what they recognized from training as a Bofors 37mm light anti-tank gun. Standing behind it ready to fire were a bunch of angry looking Polish soldiers.

"BLOODY HELL! DON'T SHOOT, Friendlies, British Commando's DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Darren while frantically waving his arms above his head. Thinking fast James snatched up his uniform shirt and threw it up to Darren who started waving it, and its British unit patch, at the gun crew.

It didn't seem to have any effect as the Polish crew simply loaded a shell and adjusted the guns aim while other readied their rifles. The loud clank of the breach closing echoed ominously between the buildings; those in the scout car braced for a quick fiery end.

"Nie strzelaj! Nie strzelaj! Nie strzelaj! przyjaznych żołnierzy! przyjaznych żołnierzy!" yelled a voice over the buzzing of a light motorcycle engine. A moment later Kaplan on his bike skidded into view between the field gun and the scout car as he continued to shout at the confused gun-crew.

A moment later a man in an officer's uniform exited a nearby farmer's house carrying a rifle and looking very displeased as he stomped his way across the muddy street to Kaplan.

Back in the scout car the squad breathed a sigh of relief as Kaplan and the mystery officer began talking loudly and quickly; not knowing enough Polish no one could figure out what they were saying. But whatever it was it must have been in their favor as a moment later the officer waved for them to exit the scout car and approach them; this time he was smiling broadly.

After some explanation and a summary of recent events, the Polish officer now known as Sergeant Aurek had done a complete turnaround from hostile to friendly. His happiness only grew when the squad handed him the captured invasion map from the scout-car.

Once the map was analyzed the newly formed allies realized that they had a golden opportunity on their hands. A German invasion column was scheduled to pass through the area and capture the city of Poznań within the next 36 hours. It was time to plan some revenge.

It turned out that the Polish defenders that Sgt Aurek was leading were the remains of an artillery and anti-tank infantry regiment that had been forced to retreat deeper in-to Poland by the rapidly advancing invaders. There were not allot of them but there would be enough to mount a blunting action to stall the German invasion and give civilian's with the city and surrounding areas time to escape to safer locations. In addition to protecting the civilians it was also a chance for the Polish army to strike back and extract some toll on the so far unstoppable German's.

To support these efforts the Sgt Aurek had asked Darren to take his squad and setup positions atop some nearby hills to direct the artillery guns or call out enemy troop movements. Darren hadn't hesitated to agree as this was exactly the type of mission his squad had trained for and was best equipped to handle; they'd even had the necessary spotting binoculars picked up as part of their scavenging during the long drive.

000 September 3rd, 1939 - Morning, Wielkopolski Hills

For the first time in days Pearl was feeling well rested and ready for battle; taking a moment to herself she stood up from her look-out post to survey their makeshift fortress atop some low hills just outside the city of Poznań. Smiling to herself she took a quick walk around the camp to stretch her legs and make another inspection of the camp.

The vehicles had been dug-into revetments for cover, several foxholes had been dug, one of the MGs from the car had been remounted to be a mobile defensive gun, and everywhere the squad had shifted rocks and logs to create barricades. It wasn't much, it wouldn't stop an invasion, but it would buy time and allow the squad to defend themselves, and hopefully make an escape using their previous disguises

At least that was the plan anyway; now it was the tedium of waiting for something to happen. The quiet wasn't unwelcome, it allowed for much needed rest, time to prepare, and time to think.

"Do you see anything?" asked James as he looked through the field binoculars out across the sprawling flat farmlands that seemed to stretch to the horizon.

"Nothing yet" replied Pearl as she settled back into her watch position and scanned the landscape with her own set of binoculars. Her enhanced gem eyes carefully examining each tree or distant spec for anything potentially hostile vehicles or troop movements.

"Keep a look out, according to the map the enemy should be coming this way soon. Frank, how's our fuel for the generator and radio working? Do we have communications with Sgt Aurek?" Asked Darren from his perch on top of the captures scout car. He had changed back into the captured German uniform from his now filthy civilian clothes he'd worn during camp setup. He had said it would help with a hasty exit if needed and had to keep it mostly clean to maintain the illusion of being a high ranking German.

A moment later Georges' head popped up from within the scout car to look over at Darren. "Radio's working fine, Sgt Aurek can hear us just fine but his English is a bit rusty. We've plenty of fuel to run the car's generator for a while but if we run it like this for too many days we'll need to scavenge more fuel if we're to make it to the coast." With that he disappeared back into the little scout car to care to his tasks.

"Kaplan, George, how goes preparations?" shouted Darren as he continued his assessment of the squad's position.

A moment later George and Kaplan emerged from the tree line carrying pine wearing just their trousers and undershirts; each had an arm full of pine branches and covered in dirt and sweat. "Just about done sir, we've mounted the secondary machine gun to a makeshift litter so we can move it between firing positions and we've finished with the revetments and camouflage for the truck and scout car."

"Very good, go get cleaned up and some rest. You've done good work getting our position ready to repel attackers." pronounced Darren as he surveyed their encampment.

~{0}~

Hours passed and the sun rose higher into the sky as the squad watched and waited. The rhythmic hum of the cars motor idling to power the radio was broken only by the occasional radio check in or the call of a murder of crows that circled the encampment like some ominous omen. Finally around noon the long wait seemed to be over at last.

"I've got movement, distance about 15 miles, can't see anything yet but from the dust cloud and the aircraft I'd guess the enemy is finally on his way" announced Pearl as she pointed at a distant speck of dust on the horizon. "We'd best radio Sgt Aurek and let him know to get his guns ready"

"Is that so, James, can you confirm?" asked Darren as he sat up from where he'd been resting in the shade next to the armored car. Being a good soldier it was important to grab rest whenever safe to do so as the next opportunity could be a long ways away.

Lifting his own binoculars James looked out where Pearl was pointing, at first he didn't see anything but after a few moments he too could see something was approaching. "Seconded, Pearl you must have incredible eyes to be able to have spotted that but I see it too"

"Hey Frank, are you awake in there?" called Darren banging on the side of the car to get its occupants attention.

Woken by the sound of Darren banging on the armored car George and Kaplan could be seen sitting up from their own resting places in the cargo trucks bed. Having taken a swig each of water they stretched out sore muscles and made their way over to the rest of the group.

"Yep, I'm awake in here, one moment to get Aurek on the radio" yawned Frank having roused from his own rest as he fumbled for the radio handset and began to speak into it.

Minutes passed as the squad watched the distant specs on the horizon grow closer and details began to resolve themselves. Up in the sky dozens of small specs followed by contrails could be seen approaching from above and behind the approaching ground units.

"Looks like they've got air-support, tell Aurek he's going to need to get their AA guns prepped and ready. Looks like it's going to be a party and everyone's invited." remarked James dryly as he tried to get a view of the approaching aircraft with the binoculars.

Shifting her gaze upwards Pearl looked to the indicated place in the sky to see dozens of little dots flying in formation up in the sky. There were so many it looked like an approaching storm.

"Message from Aurek" called out Frank from the scout car "they're preparing the guns but it will be some time before the enemy is within effective range to have any accuracy of fire, they're using the time to get everyone ready."

~{0}~

Twenty miles away General Friedrich Olbricht rode proudly atop his half-track at the spear point of the 24th Infantry Division's advance into Poland. Already they had met with success after success as they crushed all resistance in their path in their drive eastward deep into Polish territory. The upcoming city of Poznań was predicted to be another easy victory in his log book as the advance scouts had reported it lightly defended and ripe for the taking.

Glancing to either side he confirmed the column of troop carriers was advancing in proper formation with guns forwards and troops ready to spring into action when they reached the city gates. Above his air support of fighters and bombers were fresh from victories over the defenders and eager for more action.

All was primed all was ready..

Picking up his radio handset he depressed the 'talk' button and gave the order to attack. "Schneller! Nehmen wir die Stadt vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit !"

000 Wielkopolski hills

Up on the hills the commando squad had finished their battle preparations; ammo was stashed for easy access, barricades were set up on the easiest approaches up the hill; spotting positions were camouflaged. Darren and Frank manned the radio in the scout car, George and Kaplan manned the machine gun while Pearl and James continued on as spotters.

"Looks like they are speeding up, they just crossed the limit line for the outer ranges of the 155 guns, looks like we got our first fire missions." remarked Pearl as she looked through her binoculars. "See the group out near that distant barn, grid square A1 relative to city center"

"I see them" replied James as he fixed his own binoculars on the indicated position and noted it contained a couple half-tracks loaded with troops and towing a small field gun. "Hey Darren! Looks like they crossed the fire line, shall we begin?"

Hearing the shout Darren considered his map for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Frank, relay the coordinates, let's light em up!"

Grinning Frank got on the radio eager to exact some retribution on the invaders for the horrors of the last few days. "Hellfire battery, Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire Mission, Grid A2 moving to A3 relative to city center, distance 12 miles, half-tracks with troops and light guns, spotting rounds, recommend 155mm guns."

After a few moments later the confirmation came through from the distant field artillery commander. "Hellfire battery, fire confirmed, sighting shots, 155mm grid A3, fire! Fire! Fire!".

Hearing this Darren called out for Pearl and James to watch for the shots fall so the guns could adjust. A moment later low thumps echoed from the direction of the field guns followed later by a fainter pops and dust clouds a few yards away from the intended targets.

~{0}~

Friedrich was pleased; he'd observed the artillery shells landing near one of his advance units and how it had missed by a comfortable distance. Intelligence was right, this would be easy; those dumb Pols couldn't shoot right or hit anything. Probably don't have many guns anyway.

Whatever the defenders had, his air-cover could handle until his own artillery units could catch up with the main line of advance and provide counter battery support.

~{0}~

Taking careful note of where the first shells had landed Pearl ran the calculations through her head. Speed of target advance, direction of travel, time of shell travel, number of guns; all went into the advanced trigonometric calculations for the next shot call. The gunners down at the fire-base were no doubt doing their own calculations but they didn't have a Gem's inherent supercomputer level abilities to draw upon.

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire Mission, Grid A3 relative to city center, distance 11.5 miles, same target group, adjust fire, Left 20, Drop 50, Fire for Effect." called Pearl over to Darren and Frank to record and relay to Brimstone's radio operator.

Darren had by now produced a clipboard with pen and began writing down targets and related information to track their movements. Within moments he was scribbling target notes as James and Pearl continued to call out enemy movements and concentrations.

A moment later the large caliber guns of the Poznań Hellfire artillery battery adjusted their large bore 155mm field guns, loaded shot and charge, then loosed a deadly 15 round burst.

~{0}~

One moment the vehicles and men of the 24th German Infantry were advancing without a care in the world, the next moment hell began to rain from the sky. The only warning was a high pitched howl that grew rapidly into a loud shriek as if from hell spawn as the 100 pound blast fragmentation shells impacted the earth. Great fountains of earth and fire shot skywards as the shells impacted all around their targets shredding men and equipment alike with a steel rain of shrapnel.

Friedrich ducked down instinctively behind the cover afforded by his vehicle's armor plates just as the first shells annihilated the group of troop transports ahead of his own group. When he looked back up one his eyes were met with a scene of bloody carnage as his own vehicle caught up to and passed the burning wreckage of the advance group.

Taking a moment to assess the change in battle new orders were issued to his troops. "Brechen Sie Formationen und nehmen Sie ausweichende Handlungen vor, fahren Sie fort!"

A moment later the various units broke their formations, increased speed, and continued to advance in a series of random zigs and zags. But while this made them harder to target, it also slowed them down. His own unit retreated a ways to an area of trees to setup a command post.

~{0}~ Wielkopolski Hills

Up on the hill James and Pearl were fully engaged calling out targets and enemy troop movements to Darren and Frank to relay down to the various artillery battery and infantry platoon commanders. The battle was only a few minutes old and its intensity was growing by the minute as the attackers closed the distance to the defenders.

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire mission, grid C5 relative to town center, distance 11 miles, half-track platoon, 155 guns requested, fire for effect!"

"Poznań Brigade, this is Brimstone, enemy movement, grids D6 advancing to D7, grid D8 advancing to E9, light tanks, recommend moving the anti-tank guns to D9 and E10"

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire mission, grid D3 relative to the farmhouse, distance 10.5 miles, infantry platoon in the open, 120mm guns adequate, fire for effect".

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire mission - adjust fire, grid F8 relative to the farmhouse, distance 10 miles, infantry platoon in the open, 120mm guns adequate, fire for effect".

Down in the valley the German line had begun to reach the first elements of the Polish defensive formations and soon the faint crackle of heavy machine-guns firing echoed up from the valley floor. Occasionally the thumps light anti-tank guns or shoulder-rockets could be heard from their vantage point on the hill as the battle developed.

~{0}~ Skies above Poznań

High above the battlefield Corporal Ekkehard watched the developing battle unfold from his vantage point in his Stuka dive-bomber pondering which targets to engage first. Though it was late afternoon he could still see the occasional flash of the guns and gun smoke from the larger field pieces. He felt sorry for the ground units, while they had to deal with direct-fire, dirt, exhaustion, and the fear of death from unseen forces, he was comfortable in his aircraft and aware of all that was around him.

After a little while he spotted what appeared to be an anti-tank emplacement ahead of a group of Schwerer Panzerspähwagen full of infantry. Smiling to himself he signaled his wingmen to begin their attack runs before engaging in a dive of his own with his machine guns blazing.

~{0}~ Hills

The targets were appearing faster and faster as units from the invasion forces drove deeper into the firing arcs of the defenders. Earlier someone in the opposition must have figured out there were spotters calling in and directing the fire support as the formations had dispersed and began firing on anything that could give a spotter a good vantage point for directing fire.

"Hey P, see that anti-tank emplacement out there? Looks like it's about to be overrun by those half-tracks and infantry. I'm giving it priority for the next fire mission" said James as he set down his binoculars to examine his grid-map for the unit positions.

Shifting her view away from a group of infantry hunkering behind some shrubs she examined the embattled anti-tank group. "Agreed, we don't have many of those and we need them all up and in action. Looks like grid D7 for the half-tracks, grid D8 for the friendlies"

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire mission, grid D7 relative to the farmhouse, danger close to friendlies at D8, distance 9 miles, half-tracks, 120mm guns adequate, fire for effect". shouted James over to Darren and Frank who were still furiously scribbling target notes and relaying fire orders to the guns.

~{0}~ Skies above Poznań

Ekkehard had just lined up his target sights on the Polish position when the aircraft to either side of him exploded into clouds of smoke and falling debris. Startled by the sudden blasts his finger closed on the release too soon causing his single bomb to fall harmlessly into the fields.

Pulling back up he circled his stuka around to observe the wreckage of his wingmen and, to his surprise, the burning ruins of the half-tracks and craters where the infantry had once been.

Anger boiled in his heart at the loss of his friends as he realized what must have happened to his air group. Throttling up he climbed for altitude and began a series of slow turns and sweeps as he searched the battlefield for the gun emplacements. It wasn't long before he located them far behind the battlefield; there was camoflauge but nothing could hide the bright flashes and smoke of the gun blasts.

Taking a moment to check his map, Ekkehard radioed in the positions of the guns he could see before turning to head back to base. Much as he might have wanted to strafe and wreck the enemy, low-fuel and lower ammunition forced the decision for him. But he would return, later.

~{0}~ Wielkopolski Hills

Looking up from the battlefield James and Pearl were surprised to see some of the dive bombers explode and the formation to break up as the aircraft took evasive action.

"Aren't all the AA guns supposed to be protecting the artillery batteries?" queried James as he looked up in the sky to observe the stuka bombers now taking evasive actions.

"Yes, they are…. I think we just witnessed what happens when aircraft and artillery shells try and occupy the same airspace. Now that they realize that I'm sure they'll be less aggressive in their bombing runs." replied Pearl smugly before going back to calling out targets. "Looks like the Panzers are joining the fight, I wonder what took them so long?"

"Probably the soft ground, they had to take the roads while the half-tracks could handle the softer farm soil better and take the direct route." replied James thoughtfully. "Calling them in"

"Fire mission, grid R5 moving to R6, relative to the town center, tank formation, 155 guns requested, fire for effect!".

"Hellfire battery, this is Brimstone, Fire mission, grid R5 relative to town center, 9 miles, Panzer tanks, 155mm guns adequate, fire for effect".

The crunch of leaves and twigs heralded George's arrival at Jame's and Pearl's position. He was carrying his own lower-power set of binoculars in his hands as he sat down next to them. "Hello you two, having a grand time playing with the big guns?" he asked as he too looked out across the battlefield now littered with the the wreckage of battle from both sides.

"Looks like they've figured out someone is spotting for the artillery; they're bombing the church towers and those grain silos. Probably figure it's someone closer to the battle"

The three were just about to return to their binoculars when Kaplan started shouting and pointing at the sky. It was all the warning the squad got as they dove for better cover as a group of stuka fighter-bombers had been spotted diving on the hills. Fortunately the air attack was concentrated on the taller of the two peaks and ended up being of no direct danger but the nearness and suddenness of the attack was a stark reminder that their position wasn't as safe as it seemed.

Shaking off a sudden wave of worry Pearl returned her attention to spotting targets and enemy movements. "Poznań Brigade, this is Brimstone, enemy movement, grids G8 advancing to G9, grid H8 advancing to H9, light tanks, halftracks, dismounted infantry, recommend falling back to grid row I, Grid rows A - H are being over-run"

~{0}~ German command post, just outside the battle area

It was now late afternoon, the sun was just about to set below the horizon ending a long day of increasingly savage warfare. All across the farmlands where burning vehicles, cratered fields where german units had been wiped from existence, crashed aircraft and more. But as merciless as the artillery had been on the advancing German army the defenders had been forced to give up territory as the unrelenting might of the German army could be slowed but never stopped. Already only a few of the Polish strong points were still active, the rest had been destroyed or evacuated; the only reason total victory and encerclement hadn't been achieved was those damnable guns and whoever was spotting for them.

General Friedrich was frustrated to say the least. He'd been forced to transfer from the mobile command half-track to this abandoned building, just outside the enemy's gun ranges, to continue coordinating the operation. Something had to be done about whatever was helping those guns find their targets.

The Luftwaffe had been the one saving advantage to this mess in that they had managed to bomb and destroy a number of the defenders strong points. From their efforts he knew where the guns were firing from but didn't have any units in a position to attack and his air-support was retiring back to base to refuel and re-arm and with daylight fading they would be unable to attack anyway.

In an effort to at least eliminate the suspected artillery spotters the Germans had bombed or shelled church spires, grain silos, a radio tower but all to no avail as the artillery fire continued to be accurate. That left only the hills. The stuka had strafed and bombed those earlier but must have missed their targets; it was time for a more direct approach.

Friedrich wanted that hill, he wanted to eliminate the troublesome spotters and use the position to his own advantage spotting for his own guns. Summoning an aid Friedrich issued his orders.

Satisfied with his plans set in motion Friedrich retired to his bunk for a much needed rest.

Elsewhere the battle continued in ever decreasing distances between the attackers and defenders albeit at a slower pace due to the encroaching darkness of night. Only when the sky had gone completely black and a sea of stars shone overhead had the battle finally paused as neither side wanted to risk movement as headlights, flashlights, or bright gun flashes would immediately draw concentrated heavy fire. Thus both attacker and defender settled in for rest.

Except for one German unit who carefully navigated by star light and occasional red-lights to check the route as they moved slowly but steadily towards their objective.

~{0}~ Hill just before sunrise

Dawn wasn't far off, already the sky was a deep blue as the sun was beginning its long climb from beyond the horizon. The night before had been largely uneventful as the squad took turns on watch, only the occasional call for fire on an enemy foolish enough to turn on a bright light or a report of suspected enemy movement disrupted the otherwise quiet night. Each had taken turns to wash and grab some food rations during their downtime in addition to a long deep exhaustion induced sleep during the long night. Now with dawn approaching everyone in the squad was awake and resuming their positions from the day before.

"Ready for another day of bringing destruction to our enemies?" asked James happily as he munched on a stale preserved ham and cheese sandwich. It tasted terrible but was otherwise safe to eat and provided much needed nourishment ahead of the coming day's action.

"Not really, but calling for fire is better than the close range fighting from when all this got started. Thing is, I've probably directly caused the deaths of more humans via that radio than I ever have, or could have, directly with my rifle." lemented Pearl as she situated herself back in her camouflaged spotting hole. Picking up her binoculars she re-adjusted the focus and resumed scanning the battlefield for any changes. "Looks like there was a little action last night, I see some more destroyed units from both sides that had been intact the yesterday evening."

"I hear you P, I hear you, on one hand this feels more detached, less 'direct', just unit locations, fire-missions, and then little dots in the distance disappear in flashes of fire and smoke." replied James somberly, "but I don't really like this either, but we have a duty and it's what we trained for… remember what I said about if we did nothing and let evil take over?"

"Yeah, you're right, my oath is long broken by now and no where to-bo but …." Pearl's line of thought trailed off as she noticed something odd parked at the bottom of their hill. Something that was clearly man-made but someone had done a poor job of trying to hid it with brush. "James do you see that down there? Is that one of ours or should we all be getting ready for a close fight?"

James shifted his binoculars to the area Pearl was pointing at but before he could comment on it both of them got their answer. Shadows were moving between the trees, and several of them had stopped to point rifles in their directions. "ALARM! West side slope!" was all Pearl and James managed to shout before a volley of rifle fire kicked up dirt all around their position causing them to duck down behind cover. A second later a firefight erupted on the hill.

~{0}~ Skies above Pozan

Corporal Ekkehard was back in the air and on the hunt; his stuka's engine droning with a steady rumble as he guided the aircraft by the early morning light. Having refreshed their aircraft and themselves yesterday they were back not just to provide bomber support to their brother soldiers below, but to finally eliminate those frustratingly effective Polish guns.

Checking his map for landmarks Ekkehard lined up his aircraft and began to lead his flight of dive-bombers towards the gun positions he'd found the previous day.

~{0}~ City of Poznan

Sergent Aurek was worried. They'd made good progress evacuating the city over the last couple days but there were still many civilians who either couldn't, hadn't yet, or refused to leave the city. He couldn't blame them, after all how would he have handled it if someone was threatening his home or some unmovable obligation or sense of duty forced him to stay?

All around the city his units were beginning their own withdraw. During the night he had consulted with his commanders and decided that if they stayed they risked encerclement and total destruction. Much as he wanted to stay and fight he knew his men and their equipment was needed elsewhere to fend off larger formations or to make a last defiant stand against the enemy. Mercifully He'd already received orders relaying much pretty much the same as he was planning but this knowledge didn't ease his mind much. The guilt and sense of abandonment remained.

~{0}~

"Bring that gun up, get the MG into action!" shouted James as he pointed to the pre-dug and readied gun pit off to his side. Already George and Kaplan were running towards the position lugging their makeshift mobile-MG between them with multiple ammo-boxes hanging off them.

"James! at your one, three riflemen, possible sniper at three o-clock!" shouted Pearl as she held her rifle at the ready, occasionally firing a shot at a anything that moved or broke cover down the hill. She had vowed never to make the mistake she made at the radio station, in order to protect her friends and ensure they got out alive, she would have to aim to kill.

"I got the riflemen, you take the sniper!" replied James as he shifted his aim to the approaching group and opened fire. Apparently they hadn't realized their peril as James's first shots connected sending two crashing to the ground while the third ducked behind a convenient tree.

A sudden rapid chattering not unlike a power-saw off to his side indicated that George and Kaplan had reached the MG-pit and begun laying down suppressing fire on the enemy.

~{0}~

Down in the valley at the command post Friedrich got the radio report he'd been waiting for. Enemy contact on the ridge, platoon in close firefight with expected victory. Spotting positions observed, will report back when enemy position is eliminated.

Smiling to himself Friedrich picked up his own radio and gave the order for all units to resume their advance. This time, there would be nothing to slow their charge.

~{0}~

Pearl huddled at the bottom of her fox-hole waiting for the most recent volley of gunfire to quiet down before risking another round of return fire. From the number of enemy and volume of fire she'd seen her guess was that it was a platoon sized unit advancing on them. This made sense as a small platoon sized group could easily navigate the darkness to reach the hill while they rested. Cursing herself for not thinking of it sooner she resigned herself that there wasn't much to do about it now. Hearing a break in the fire she peeked up, then resumed return fire.

~{0}~

Ekkehard was smiling, his unit had found the enemy artillery battery and was beginning their attack runs. There was the expected anti-aircraft fire but it wasn't anything the sturdy stuka couldn't handle with its armored wings and cockpit. Most of it was smaller calibers from machine-guns and whoever was manning the heavier stuff had terrible aim as most of the larger shells burst harmlessly behind them.

At last they had reached the optimal point of their approach;"Attacke! Beginnen Sie Ihre Bombe läuft" shouted Ekkehard into his radio as he pitched the plane forwards and dove towards his target.

~{0}~

The fight on the hill was growing increasingly desperate; the two mobile MGs that accompanied the German platoon had been brought into action. The chattering of the two guns echoed through the hills as a hail of led forced the defenders to duck behind cover creating an opening for the German infantry soldiers to advance without risk. Or so they thought; for the defenders had anticipated such a predicament and placed mines at choke points on the hills slopes.

KRUMP! KRUMP! KRUMP! Followed by the cries of wounded men finally broke the persistent storm of MG fire. Down on the hill's approaches the German's could be heard shouting to each other as the gunners and infantry alike halted their advance up the hill to tend to the wounded.

"Pearl! Kaplan!" Darren's voice echoed across the hill-fort from over by the scout-car. "See if you can flanke them, take grenades and your rifles! George and James, man the MG and provide cover!" With that Darren retreated ducked back down into the scout car to begin preparing it for an exit while Frank continued to operate the radio and relay the latest updates on their battle.

~{0}~

With the break in fire Pearl and Kaplan had had an easier time than expected leaving the hill-forts protection to venture out into the woods around the hill. Using all their training they moved silently through the brush down the side of the hill parallel to where they thought the enemy was located.

"Czy widzisz coś?" asked Kaplan as he knelt down next to Pearl as the two paused to assess their position and plan their next moves. "Nie słychać już karabiny maszynowe."

Pearl stopped her scanning of the woods to turn to the young Polish soldier next to her. "Sorry Kaplan, I don't understand, no offense but too bad one of the others didn't accompany me. At least then I could talk to them" whispered Pearl frowning before resuming her scan of the woods.

"Hej, ja mówię trochę po angielsku. Darren send I cause I know land" replied Kaplan with just a little sas in his quiet voice as he smiled at a now embarrassed Pearl.

"Ah, sorry, your right. Anyway I think we're in position, get your grenades …

CRACK!

"Ah! Ah ah! Ow what! shouted Pearl" as she feel to the ground with her head ringing as if her helmet had been hit with a hammer. A low groan alerted her that Kaplan was also down on the ground and holding his head as if in intense pain.

"I think we've attracted a sniper, down the hill a ways off to the left" wheezed Pearl as she fought to get her nerves back under control. "Stay quiet and play dead, maybe he'll come to us"

Nodding his understanding Kaplan closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, Pearl did the same.

~{0}~

Back up near the hill summit the firefight had resumed as both sides exchanged machine gun and rifle fire. The German platoon's advance had been blunted and their numbers greatly reduced but still they pressed onwards determined to take the hill. The defenders were equally determined to hold the hill and redoubled their efforts to buy time for their flanking maneuver to work.

~{0}~

Pearl and Kaplan lay quietly against the cold earth, their bodies twisted and still where they had fallen. Light footsteps, almost too faint to hear, and the gentle swish of leaves against cloth announced that someone was coming up the hill towards their bodies.

Steeling herself for what was to come Pearl boosted the output from her gem and directed the energy to her limbs and joints. For this to work she would need to be at her fastest. Gently, ever so gently, she readied her service pistol and cocked the hammer.

~{0}~

Pulling his stuka into a climb Ekkehard checked his rear-view mirrors and saw that his efforts had been successful as fire blossomed amongst the huge field guns of the Polish artillery battery.

Leveling off he checked that his wingmen had also completed their bombing runs then turned his aircraft into another shallow circle so he could get a better view of the damage from his bombs. Grinning at his success he clicked his radio to make his report to the command units.

"Bombardierung Erfolg alle Ziel zerstört"

~{0}~

Frank threw down his radio in disgust. The last transmission on enemy movements had been disrupted when the man at the other end of the radio had begun shouting before the signal went dead. Hearing a break in the fire he climbed out of the scout car with his own small pair of binoculars and ran over to a gap in the trees that looked out towards where Hellfire and the other Polish artillery batteries had been located.

Looking through his binoculars he checked the positions just in time to see the first bombs reach their targets. The initial blast and secondaries from the ammunition dumps echoed across the valley. All around the trees and grass swayed as the blast shockwaves spread all around.

Frowning he ran back to the scout car to make his report to a waiting Darren. "No good sir, the artillery is gone, I recommend we get going before the hill is encircled or someone sees a german scout car where there shouldn't be one.

Darren thought for a moment before making his decision. "Agreed, gather everyone up, once this enemy platoon is dealt with we're leaving"

~{0}~

Snap! Crunch! … Someone had just stepped on the twigs and leaves next to their trap. Not wasting a millisecond Pearl drew her pistol, spun around, and with three quick shots the German sniper who had fired on them was dead at her feet.

"Na bogów, Cieszę się, że są po naszej stronie." mumbled Kaplan in shock at the display of swift violence from Pearl. Turning away from the body he looked in the direction of where the renewed German MG fire had come from. "Miejmy zawinąć to do góry i iść"

Nodding her understanding Pearl readied her grenades and the two of them set off again towards the expected enemy positions. Neither one had yet noticed the matching holes in their helmets from the sniper's near double kill.

~{0}~

At the edges of the city from his command post organizing the last of the civilian refugees Sergent Aurek knew he was defeated. With the loss of the field guns and reports of German patrols attacking his spotters in the hills the fight had gone out of them. All remaining units who were still able had already begun to withdraw in mass to escape before they were encircled.

~{0}~

Up on the hill fort Pearl and the squad were making their final preparations to vacate the area. The grenade attack had done its bloody work and the survivors from the German platoon had beat a hasty retreat back down the hill to their vehicle. Probably to make a report and call in reinforcements; that was their queue to leave before their escape route got cut off.

Taking one long last look at the hill fort to lock in her memories Pearl felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was she was surprised to see Kaplan holding his helmet in one hand and his camera in the other. "Check you metal hat, need picture!"

Removing her helmet Pearl was shocked to see the reason, another inch lower and the bullet would have hit and probably shattered her gem. Looking at Kaplan's helmet she observed a matching hole passing through the side of it, another inch on his it would have gone through his skull instead of just the side plate.

"Holy crud, you guys need a picture of that for sure" remarked Frank as he stared at the two helmets with more than a bit of awe in his voice. "Here give me the camera".

Posing for the camera Pearl and Kaplan strung a stick through the holes to emphasize what the photo was for before smiling brightly for the camera.

A few minutes later Kaplan, having said his goodbyes had taken his camera and motorcycle to make his own way back to friendly units. Though it saddened the squad to see him go they understood his own need to be with his countrymen in these dark times and see what good he could do.

With the battle over for the time being the squad checked their supplies, made ready, then squeezed into the scout-car or hung off its side to resume their drive for safety.

**000 End Chapter 12**

* * *

  **Author's Notes**

I think I spent too much time researching this chapter, no seriously. I was watching you-tube videos on infantry tactics, anti-tank weapons of WW2, artillery fire-support videos from actual troops, reading documents and much more. I spent an hour reading a procedural describing the correct process for summoning and directing artillery fire for the spotting scenes. Researched exactly which German units would have been in the area of Ponzan including leaders, equipment, air-support and more. Then I ended up not using most of the research; but it was fun.

Please, please, please review, the story and let me know how I'm doing. Reviews, follows and favorites are the life fuel of a fanfic writer as it provides the motivation to keep going. It lets us know that someone out there is reading and enjoying our hard work and efforts.

But by the same token, I wish to extend my thanks for reading this story and extend my hope that you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

 **History Notes** \- updated as I'd forgotten a few things on first upload. **  
**

* Reference video - Do a youtube search for 'The view from the other end of these 155mm rounds=Danger Close!! CONTINUED' uploaded by electricwayrc.  This is a rare and fascinating first-person GoPro view from the receiving end of a heavy artillery strike in close proximity to the target.  Don't worry, its not graphic but there is allot of cursing and foul language from the soldiers ... which given the circumstances is understandable.

* Lindybeige - videos on WW2 tactics, platoons, tanks, etc - not always accurate but good never the less.  Especially the video on infantry platoons and weapons

* Video search - Look up video of 'MG-34' to get an idea of what the machine-guns involved in the hill-fort battle sound like.  It's not a rapid 'pop pop pop' but rather a long 'bbbbzzzzzeerrrtttt' sound like allot of ill operated power-drills or chainsaws.  Doesn't sound like a 'gun' at all in the traditional sense.

* Lots of Band-of-Brothers videos to get a feel for action and what can happen during a battle.

* Vernichtungsgedanke - Contrary to popular belief, the invasion of Poland was not 'Blitzkrieg', rather it was the last modern example of the tactic called 'Vernichtungsgedanke'. Where the modern Blitzkrieg was all about blasting a hole through enemy lines then attacking them from the rear, 'Vernichtungsgedanke' was a much older tactic. This old tactic was similar in that in its updated form it was a combined-arms (aircraft, armor, infantry, artillery) battle strategy, it called for encircling then destroying the enemy; not bypassing or blasting through. Thus the Polish defenders had to regularly yield territory to retreat and regroup or else risk being surrounded and cut off from escape or supplies by the invaders.

* Do a Google Search of 'Artillery Practices by the Major Combatants of WWII' and the first article on 'etloh dot 8m' that pops up is the one you want. It's a nice summary of different artillery tactics and methods used by the major combatants in the European theater.

* Do a Google Search for 'Requesting and Adjusting Artillery Fire' to find the webpage hosted on hardscrabblefarm as it contains a detailed description of Artillery spotting methods.

* Bofors 37 mm - Polish light anti-tank gun in WW2

* Armata 155mm wz. 40 - range about 17 miles (27.6km) firing 100 lb blast-fragment shells

* Stuka - German dive-bomber, the WW-2 forerunner of the modern A-10 Lightening (warthog)

* Friedrich Kühn - commander of the 3rd Panzer Brigade under 3rd Panzer Division. I don't know if he was part of the Polish invasion but I do know he was in charge of the unit.

* Hans-Ekkehard Bob - German fighter pilot who was active at the time of Invasion of Poland.

* Fact: The Wielkopolska hills are about 132 meters (433 ft) above sea level, the horizon line at that height is about 41 km (~25 miles). The area around the hills is mostly open and flat farm land. The squad would have easily seen the advancing armored columns to give warning to the gun batteries waiting for them. In short, the hills are a perfect place to direct fire support.

* Wielkopolski Hills - group of low hills that is today a scenic park. I don't know what their role was during WW2 but it's easy to imagine them being a strategic place to direct artillery fire.


	13. Grand Theft Panzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is the most stupid, bold, un-fair, mean, brazen all around unsporting deplorable dishonorable idea you've had yet. We're bound to get caught and definitely get killed!"
> 
> "Okay, well, do you want to steal a tank or not?"
> 
> "... yes"

**000 Present Day Beach City**

It was pouring rain outside with occasional flurries of snow lit by the frequent flashes of lightning bolts skittering across the low clouds. Out in the bay the fishing boats bobbed and swayed in the blowing winds as the powerful nor'easter lashed the coast with nature's fury. All through Beach City the residences huddled in their homes doing their best to stay calm and pass the time as they waited for the storm's fury to move past them.

Inside a certain house perched above the pristine, but not always peaceful, beach cradled by the protective arms of a motherly statue a battle raged.

"Go right go right! drive right! YES! We made it!" shouted Steven in triumph as he nearly tossed his controller into the air.

"Not yet Stev-O, we made into the military base, but the best is yet to come. Pick up that controller and follow my character!" said Amethyst with a menacing grin as she guided her avatar through the military base blasting anything and everything with her heavy machine gun.

"What do you mean? We stole the cop car, we blew up the jets, robbed the banks and rampaged about town? How can it get better?" inquired Steven as he picked up his own remote and steered his own avatar to follow after Amethyst's

Pearl smiled as she listened to the two playing their video games as she read through the latest edition of Air and Space magazine. This particular issue celebrated the life of the recently passed John Glenn as it covered his exploits and rise to fame as a pilot and astronaut.

"We're going to steal the tank" replied Amethyst with no small amount of malice in her voice and a crazed gleam in her eyes. "With the tank the police won't be able to stop us at all and we can just blast our way into the banks or enemies!"

On hearing this Pearl set down her magazine and climbed up onto the loft bed to watch the two young-lings play their video games on Steven's new big-screen TV that Gregg had bought him.

"Hey P! Want to watch us steal the tank and rampage around town!?" cackled Amethyst

"Hey yeah, maybe you'd like to join us and play too? It gets a little hard when the screen is split three way, actually, how about you use mine for now!" said Steven in an attempt to persuade his mom.

Grinning to herself Pearl sat down and accepted the console controller from Steven, after taking a moment to get used to it she soon had the avatar running around … trying to fix things.

"You know, I actually did for real steal a tank and went on a rampage with it." teased Pearl as Amethyst's character climbed into a virtual tank on screen and began to drive it around.

Smiling even larger at Steven and Amethyst's stunned reactions Pearl paused the game and settled in for story time. "It was 1939 and we'd been driving for a day or two after the battle of Pozan. We had been doing pretty well avoiding the Germans but on the second day…."

**000 Poland September 4rd 1939 - just outside the town of Kwieciszewo**

The mistake happened; such a small thing but it changed everything for the squad.

A simple turn down what should have been a long straight farming road had lead them on an easterly heading instead of the intended north one. On attempting to turn around and backtrack they noted the tell tail dust clouds and air-cover of a large German formation heading in the same direction. Their decision made for them they had no choice to to press on-wards and hope another opportunity presented itself in the form of friendly Polish troops or a new route north.

"Bollox! We're getting nowhere!" shouted Darren to the heavens in exhaustion and frustration as they turned down yet another farm road and were soon surrounded by a small wood. He was sitting half-out of the turret in the fresh breeze trying find landmarks he could compare to their map.

"Shush! Don't yell or you're bound to alert some nearby enemies or something and get us in trouble" cautioned George from his position inside the cars small turret. A grough harrumph of agreement was heard from Frank who was sitting on the back of the car with James as they took their turns outside in the breeze instead of the cramped car interior.

Pressing on through the thick brush the road narrowed and degraded till it was barely wide enough for the scout car and the ground beneath the wheels grew soft. It wasn't long before the heavy scout car's wheels found a patch of mud and lost traction.

"Bloody hell! Seriously! How are we this RUBBISH !" shouted Darren as he began to lose his composure and punched the side of the turret. "Youch! Fek Fek Fek" he grumbled as he rubbed his now sore knuckles, "Fek it, I'm going for a walk, everyone can relax, I'll be back in five". With that he climbed out of the turret, hopped down to the soft ground where he paused to kick the offending tire before storming off into the brush to try and regain his composure.

Surprised by the sudden outburst from their normally calm and cool under pressure leader the squad simply sat in silence, each of them pondering what to do next. Finally it was George to break the all enveloping silence. "Should we go after him? There are Jerry's everywhere out here and if he's on his own he won't have support if anything comes up."

"No, give him some time. Poor guy must be under tremendous stress, what with being leader and all he must feel like he can't let himself be seen as weak around his group. My father was kinda like that at the family house; always stoic and never showing much emotion. Except around ma, when he thought myself and my brother's weren't around he would be in his study just talking and venting while ma listened and tried to comfort him." surmised James glumly as he climbed out of the car to get some fresh air. "Care to join me for a rest?" he asked the others.

Finding a comfortable spot he sat down in the grass next to the car, a moment later the others joined him in leaning next against the car to rest in the pleasant sun and breeze.

"Rose would sometimes go off like this too after a particularly costly battle or failed raid on the Home-world bases. She always appeared happy and cheerful to the troops but in private when it was just the two of us she would let down the facade and just vent." shared Pearl "Actually, I think I could do with some meditation time as well, my energy reserves are depleted."

Taking her leave Pearl headed into the woods figuring she could find a quiet clearing to meditate and maybe even check in on Darren to make sure he was okay. A minute later she found her ideal clearing under an ancient oak tree that showed signs of pollarding with fresh green grass growing all around it. Sitting down she holstered her pistol to place it in her lap (just incase) before she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, to forget the world and let the sounds of the forest sooth her. Still as a statue she opened her ears and mind to the forest; while not as soothing as the waterfalls back home it was adequate to let her begin to rest and recharge her energy reserves.

 _The wind swaying the trees … birds calling each-other …. the creak of ancient branches bending and swaying … the rustling of a small animal in the brush … clank of metal on metal …. birds singing … the scent of flowers in the air … voices in German with more metal sounds … the soft rustling of animals …_ "Wait what? Clank of metal?" she almost shouted that but remembering where she was whispered instead.

Opening her eyes she once again opened herself to the forest's sounds, this time alert and searching for the sounds again. " _Are the boys working to get the car unstuck? No, that was German I heard_." Just as she was about to dismiss it as her imagination she heard it, loud this time and gradually growing closer; the tell tale sounds of an approaching heavy armored vehicle. "Best check that out, see what's around" she whispered as she got up to move deeper into the woods towards the source of the sounds.

Making her way brush she moved as if she was a phantom, always waiting for some background noise of the forest before moving to mask any sound she might make. Gradually a clearing became visible through the trees that eventually resolved itself into an improved dirt road running through the forest. Peeking from cover she spied the source of the sound's she'd heard earlier, a convoy of trucks and halftracks was passing through the forest. Looking down where they were going she could see a larger clearing with what appeared to be tents and a few watchtowers, but from her low vantage point down the road she couldn't see much more.

Having seen enough she withdrew back into the forest to report her findings; the squad needed to hear about this development soon. Once she felt she was safely away from the road she turned around and came face to face with the wrong-side of a Mauser K98 rifle pointed at her head. " _Ah crud, caught without an energy boost and if I make a move he'll either shoot my gem or miss and alert everyone with the shot_ " she thought with a heavy dose of irritation, _"Might as well try talking to him_ "

"Um, hello, don't mind me, just passing through, don't mind me" she ventured using her best meek voice to try and throw the German soldier off guard.

Apparently it didn't have any effect as the soldier just frowned and shoved the rifle into her chest then gestured for her to start walking. When she made no motion to move he made a show of loading a fresh cartridge and tapped his finger against the trigger in silent threat.

"Not buying it are you, okay, fine, I'll play along" said Pearl dropping the act and began walking as slowly as she could manage in an attempt to stall and build up energy in her limbs.

She'd only taken a few steps when she nearly cried out in surprise and pain as the rifle's muzzle was jammed into her back hard enough to knock her to her knees. "Nnnhhh argh that hurts; you'll pay for that." she growled as she looked back at her captor with eyes full of fury.

By way of reply the soldier just shrugged and raised his rifle to her chest; apparently he'd decided that keeping her alive would be too much trouble after-all. Closing her eyes Pear she dumped what little energy reserves she had into her limbs to make one last attack or dodge.

Instead of a rifle shot she heard a low whistling and opened her eyes just in time to see the soldier turn to look at the sound; and receive a heavy rock to the face knocking him out. Frozen in pace by shock at her near-poofing experience she could only lay on the ground and stare at the still form of the unconscious soldier as Darren and James ran up to her.

"Good throw Darren, got him right in the face on the first try, no sound too!" complemented James as he arrived and knelt down next to Pearl. "Hey love, are you okay, you're not wounded or anything are you, I didn't hear a shot so I assume he must have hit or stabbed you?" he was trying to hide it and sound confident but the shakiness of his voice betrayed just how shaken he was.

Smiling up at him as she allowed him to help her to her feet she brushed the dirt from her uniform and checked herself over. "I'm fine, just a little sore in the back where I was jabbed but otherwise just a little shaken, it was a near thing, you two showed up just in-time"

"Yeah, we got worried when Darren returned before you did and quite a bit of time has passed. We came looking for you and found you held at gunpoint .. scared the daylights out of me you did" confessed James as he too looked her over and checked her back for injury.

"Well, all well that ends well, what's say we go check out that camp. Frank and George have got the car un-stuck and should be along shortly; figured we should all stick together as much as we can so we don't have a repeat of this eh?" said Darren confidently. Apparently the time alone had done him some good as his confidence seemed to have returned.

A moment later George and Frank emerged from the brush and helped to strip the captive of his uniform before tying him to a nearby tree to keep him from alerting his friends.

With a third captured uniform Pearl, Darren and James now looked the parts of German soldiers and officer which would make it easier to slip through or observe un-noticed.

~{0}~

A little later the group had found a good observation point from a the branches of an oak tree that afforded a view through a break in the trees into the German encampment.

"Bloody hell, it's a whole German supply depot, there must be hundreds of soldiers and dozens of vehicles here. Look at all those half-tracks and jeep/cart looking things" whispered James from up on his branch, his large spotting binoculars were cumbersome to use but afforded a good view.

"Everyone take notes, when we get the car to a safe area we're going to try and make contact via radio to any friendly units and report this area. Maybe what's left of the Polish air-force can mount a raid or something." said Darren thoughtfully as he began to write down notes while James had begun calling out everything he could see.

Looking through her own binoculars Pearl scanned the camp doing her best to remember every vehicle type, description, number of troops, types of supplies at the base, everything. She was just starting her second scan over the camp when she heard it; a large engine rumbled to life then the sound of tank tracks clanking for a few minutes then just the engine idling again.

"I hear a tank, somewhere in that camp is a really big tank. It didn't sound like the others we've encountered. It had more base to it, move volume and the clank of the tracks sounded different too. Guys I think there is a new type of tank over there, we should check it out." At this she packed up her binoculars in the carry case and began to climb down from the tree.

"Wait up little sister, you got all that from sound? I didn't hear anything, just normal engines and the sounds of a busy camp!" whispered Darren as loudly as he dared, after the incident earlier he was much more cautious of alerting another guard or patrol.

Reaching the ground Peal didn't stop to wait or answer, rather she continued heading towards the German camp much as she had done before; silently and carefully. But this time on the alert for any roaming sentries as a repeat this close to the camp would be deadly.

"Pearl, blast it wait up, we need a plan, besides, it's just a tank, so what!" hissed Darren as he caught up to Pearl just as she reached a good hiding place within sight of the tank in question.

"By the powers that thing is huge, that is way bigger than the tanks we saw at Pozan, even the main gun looks bigger. Darren I'm with Pearl, this was worth a closer look; besides, we're all wearing german uniforms, even if we're scene we can bluff or try and blend in" whispered James from the other side of the hiding area.

A moment later George and Frank arrived but hung back a bit further owing to their lack of uniforms to blend in. For a few minutes the group just sat and watched as the German tank crew checked over and serviced the tank with fuel and ammunition. Eventually the five soldiers finished their tasks and shut down the tank's engine before wandering off towards what looked like the mess tent where the rich smell of cooking sausages and breads was emanating from.

"Okay squad, this has been fascinating but we should get going, they are bound to notice that soldier we knocked out earlier is missing and go looking for him; we need to be far away when that happens." commanded Darren as he began to back away from their hiding spot.

"Let's steal the tank and wreck the camp; looks it's already serviced, ready to go and completely unguarded." said Pearl with a hint of malice to her voice.

"Say again Pearl? It sounded like you want to run out there, hijack a German tank and use it to wreak havoc on the supply depot.? Did I hear that right?" asked Darren cautiously as he turned back to face Pearl.

Her eyes were locked unwavering on the huge armored tank, her hands clenched and her body already half rising as if to dash forwards.. "Christ on a bike you're serious aren't you!" he nearly shouted as he barely remembered where he was.

"It could work, look, there aren't any other heavy vehicles, I don't see any anti-tank guns or rockets, that thing would go unopposed, they have nothing that can stop it. If we succeed it would be a boon for the Polish Intelligence office and we can mount some nasty ambushes with it." piped up James excitedly as he too began to have visions of what they could do with the tank.

Darren could only stare at the two soldiers in front of him as he ran the idea through his head. After a long pause to consider the proposition he made his decision.

"Pearl, That is the most stupid, bold, un-fair, mean, brazen all around unsporting deplorable dishonorable idea you've had yet. We're bound to get stuck or crash, and definitely killed!" he said quietly as he looked past the two Commando's to observe the nearby tank.

"Okay, well, do you want to steal a tank or not?" asked Pearl with no small amount of frustration, this was a golden opportunity and one that should not be wasted if they could help it.

Darren just cracked a smile and adjusted his German officer's cap. "Yes, Yes I do want to steal a tank. George, Frank. Head back to the armored car, wait until you hear a tank gun which will mean we've succeeded; bring the car down the road and use the mounted MG's to help secure an escape path while we savage the camp before we make our own escape. Set the radio to channel 30 and we'll do the same with the tank's radio if it has one."

Grinning widely Frank and George nodded their agreement before hurrying back off through the forest. This time not bothering to try and move slowly or hide as in a few moments the camp would be on high alert or be in the process of being demolished anyway.

"Which positions do you want once we're in, there are three of us and that needs a crew of five." asked Darren as he crouched and got ready to make a run for the tank.

"I'll take driver, I think the radio is next to the driver so I'll handle that too." Replied Pearl as she boosted the energy output to her limbs to make the run to the tank.

"Loader and Gunner for me, I was the best shot with the rifles, how different can a tank gun be?" said James as he got his pistol ready, it would be easier to shoot it on the run.

"Guess I'm spotter and commander" shrugged Darren, "okay, when it's clear, we run for it"

As one the trio broke cover and began a casual walk through the camp doing their best to look like they belonged there. With their captured uniforms and focused non-threatening walk most of the soldiers in the camp gave them only brief glances before returning to their multitude of tasks. All of them but one rather large soldier with a dark eyes and chiseled features who at cleaning his rifle next to the tank; looking up at the approaching trio his eyes flashed with recognition.

~{0}~

Eberhard Waldemar was happy, his day had been going splendidly and he doubted little could break up his enjoyment of the pleasant afternoon. The sun was warm but not hot, the air was fresh with the scents of the woods, a hot lunch of first grade sausages and vegetables, and now solace in the peaceful task of cleaning his weapon. Even his wool uniform wasn't itching anymore which put him in an especially cheerful mood as he hummed some old folk songs to himself. Truly it was a great day to rest and recharge after battle; until he saw her approaching.

"Was macht sie hier?" he mumbled to himself as he set down the mostly disassembled rifle and drew his luger pistol from its holster. "Stop, sagen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihren Zweck" he commanded as he stepped between the trio and the tank; remembering the last time he'd scene her he was taking no chances and set himself to block them.

Much to his shock instead of stopping the strange woman he recognized from the temple turned into a blur of speed as she flashed forward and slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground. Wheezing to refill his lungs with air as his chest felt like it was on fire with pain he tried to get up only to feel a heavy foot step on his back and slam him back into the mud. All around there was shouting and sounds of the camp coming alive; one of those that caught his ear was several loud clunks from the direction of the tank.

~{0}~

Once past the obstructing soldier the trio of commandos practically dove through the hatches of the tank before anyone outside could react. Shutting the doors and securing the hatches they got seated into their positions and began to examine the controls and mechanisms.

"Does anyone read German? Or have experience driving a tank before? Anyone?" Asked Darren as he looked over the confusing panel of dials, knobs, switches and radios.

From her station down at the drivers controls Pearl was furiously flipping switches in various combinations to try and get the tank started. Already she had the radio on and was talking to George and Frank via her microphone as it was the same type in the scout car.

"Nope, not a word. I don't think she can hear us, sounds like she's relaying our status. I found the ammo and the gun but give me a minute to figure out the firing process." said James from his position in what appeared to be the gunner's seat. "Ah, found the breech block controls"

TINK! Darren was about to reply when a something hit the tank with a loud hit the outside of the tank followed by a torrent as if a hail storm on a thin tin roof. TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK !

~{0}~

Outside the tank most of the officers and soldiers had no idea what was going on as only a few had seen the brief fight as the Commandos boarded the tank and locked themselves in. A few climbed on to try and open the hatches or walked around the mechanical steel beast pondering what they should be doing or wondering if there had been some mistake in the alarm sound.

Finally regaining himself Eberhard stood up from the mud, brushed off his uniform, and after a quick look around to assess the situation he took charge and began to issue orders. _So much for a nice afternoon and nap; okay, back to work_.

"Sie, Ihre Gruppe, Weg vom Tank. Bringen Sie das Maschinengewehr und starten Sie schießen auf den Tank. Halten Sie sie abgelenkt, während wir die schweren Rüstungswaffen erhalten." shouted Eberhard to a squad of soldiers standing around looking confused. Hearing the command they quickly ran and got the machine guns; once setup they opened fire on the tank.

Turning to another group now alerted to the emergency he shouted "Sie, Ihre Gruppe - erhalten die schweren Waffen." They took off running towards the far side of the camp towards where the heavy infantry weapons and anti-tank equipment was stored.

~{0}~

Back inside the tank the commando's were getting themselves organized; it was a race against the clock to see who could get their weapons going first. The German's with their anti-tank rockets or field guns or the Commando's to figure out how to get the behemoth moving and fight.

"Got the turret working"! Shouted James in triumph as the vehicle jerked and swayed a bit as he gave it some tentative movement tests to the sides to see how fast and far it could move. "Loading what I think is a blast-fragment shell into the gun. Darren give me a target!"

From his seat in the turret Darren had gotten the radio working and was now checking out the narrow portals to figure out where their first targets should be. "Nevermind those machine-guns, they won't get through it's just noise. I see a group running towards some crates, we should prioritize them first. Another group off to the left of us is warming up a field gun."

A moment later the engine of the tank boarded to live and began to idle as it warmed up to operating temperature. "WOO HOO! Got it going" shouted Pearl in excitement.

Immediately the power-assist to the turret kicked in with the generator power and the turret smoothly traversed and adjusted the gun's aim to point at the ammo crates just as the soldiers reached the boxes. "Ready to fire!" shouted James, all his energy and focus was on operating that gun.

Darren grinned to himself, payback time. "FIRE !"

~{0}~

The moment the huge turret and gun began to move Eberhard new his group had lost the race.

"In Deckung gehen!" he shouted as for the second time that day he found himself laying in soft mud, as he dove behind cover. All around him others realized the gravity of their situation and also began to scatter away from anything that looked like an appealing target for the tank.

An instant later there was a thunderous blast from the tank, it's force knocking over anyone standing too close to the barrel and sending others to the ground holding their ears.

On the other side of the camp the ammo dump and the men sent to fetch the anti-tank rockets vanished in a column of fire and flying red hot shrapnel as the ammunition began to explode en mass. Soon burning debris began to fall all around the camp as still more ammo exploded.

~{0}~

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Bloody great shot James, way to start things off right.!" Shouted Darren as he observed the newly started Chaos through the portals. "Next target the anti tank guns; Pearl get us moving; make us hard to hit"

From down in the drivers pit Pearl nodded her agreement and engaged the throttle and steering tillers. The tank jerked forwards a couple times in false starts before she smoothed out and accelerated; turning she presented the front (and thickest armor) of the tank to the field guns giving James and Darren an easier shot at them.

Smiling Darren gave the command "FIRE!" ….. Nothing happened ….. "James? What gives? If we don't shoot they will and then it's all for nought."

Across the turret James checked over the gun breach trying to figure out what the problem was as he scanned over the controls "Ah! Let me reset the breach" … click … "Fek"

~{0}~

Out near the entry road the defensive Pak-40 towed guns were being loaded and aimed at the now enemy tank. Seeing his chance when the tank apparently had some trouble firing its gun Eberhard got up and ran towards the emplacements shouting for them to open fire.

He'd just reached the guns and ducked behind them when the gunner pulled the firing trigger. Instantly the gun rocked back on its mounts as a ball of fire briefly appeared to envelop everything in front of the gun and a thunderous blast of displaced air flattened the grass.

~{0}~

Looking through the periscope Darren could just see the gunners readying their anti-tank guns and lining up their shots. "Bloody hell, Pearl, back us up, back us up; if we can't shoot we gotta run…."

Hearing the urgency of Darren's voice over the tank's communication system Pearl slammed the tank into full reverse and pivoted it just as the distant guns flashed with fire.

KLONG ! The whole tank rang like a bell causing the occupants to hold their ears and wince in pain. Checking the vehicle over they realized their luck hadn't quite run out yet.

"Too close, get us moving around, see if you can run some stuff over while we get the gun working again!" Shouted James as he continued to fiddle with the guns mechanisms. "Hey Darren, if you're not spotting targets get on that MG and open up, we can still suppress them"

Nodding his understanding Darren gripped the hilt of the MG-34 and soon the clink of brass and the chattering of the machine gun added to the already noisy tank compartment.

~{0}~

Once the dust had cleared and their ears stopped ringing Eberhard and the gun crew looked out from behind the guns splinter shields feeling confident they'd halted the hijacked tank.

However instead of a burning tank they saw a fully intact tank bearing down on them with its machine-gun chattering way. Rather than being on fire or near wrecked the only damage visible was a long gash along the turret and some missing equipment attachments. A moment latter bullets began to ping off the gun-shields and impact all around the gunners. "Schießen Sie wieder! Schießen Sie wieder! Alle Waffen schießen!"

Quickly the other guns were readied; this time all six guns would fire on the target.

Elsewhere in the camp the tasks of putting out the spreading fires momentarily forgotten as men scrambled to find adequate cover. No one wanted to be caught in the open as the tank and the field-guns exchanged cannon and machine-gun fire.

~{0}~

Speeding down the access road Frank drove the little scout car to its limits; the engine shrieked with the high-RPMs and the wheels were throwing up a fountain of dirt as they sped down the road. They had heard over the radio that the tank had been activated and the squad was now engaged in combat with the German's at the camp but something was wrong with the main-gun.

Reaching the end of the road Frank spotted the anti-tank guns trying to hit the wildly maneuvering tank as it ran over tents, crushed supply boxes and generally was making a mess of the supply area. Occasionally its machine-gun would open fire on a cluster of soldiers to mow them down like so much grass before the steel behemoth. As they watched one of the German field guns fired at the tank but missed as the tank dodged out of the way; the shell still had to go somewhere and that was right into the camp's radio tent which exploded in fire.

"Hey George, think we can do something about those field-guns?" shouted Frank from the driver's seat

Grinning to himself at how easy this would be "You bet". And with that he slewed the cars little machine-gun turret to point at the unprotected rear of field-guns and opened fire.

~{0}~

It must have been instinct that saved him again as Eberhard found himself planted in the mud for a third time that day. As soon as he'd seen the scout car speed into camp and point its gun at the gun-crews his reflexes had taken over and launched himself behind solid cover.

The rest of the gun crew's weren't so lucky as all around him men were being hit and collapsing to the ground in heaps. A minute later the scout-car stopped firing, probably to reload, seeing his chance he shouted for the gun crews to try and get some of the guns turned around and aimed at the new threat that had arrived behind them.

~{0}~

"YES! Got it" shouted James in triumph as the conundrum of the gun's firing mechanism was finally solved. "Darren, we got a blast-fragment ready to fire, give the order when ready!"

"Pearl, get us pointed back at those field guns while we aim the gun!" shouted Darren as he felt a wave of relief wash through him. With the main gun working they could really fight back now.

A moment later the tank was lined up and had its main gun trained on the center gun emplacement. Darren smiled wickedly. "Fire"

~{0}~

His head was aching from a splitting headache, his muscles were sore, his body felt sore, everything hurt and he felt week. Groaning he opened he slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up to see what had become of the supply depot and the battle they'd been fighting earlier. He was surprised to see that night had fallen and a million twinkling stars shined back at him from a now very dark evening sky. " _How long was I out?_ " he wondered to himself.

All around him was death and destruction in the aftermath of the battle with the stolen tank. Everywhere were burning half-tracks, some with obvious blast-marks from the tanks primary canon had blown them open like soup cans. The field gun's he'd been commanding had been destroyed as well, the gun-tubes lying at odd angles or missing entirely; the unfortunate crews still lay where they had fallen as no one had yet been able to clear the bodies.

Slowly, painfully he staggered to his feet and made his way over towards where a group of surviving soldiers had gathered around one of the few undamaged vehicles. A few minutes of painful walking later he arrived to find that it was the command half-track with its working radio.

Pushing his way through the gathered group he snatched up the radio and pressed the talk button to begin making his report. Intelligence would would want to know about the re-appearance of the pale woman and her Commando friends.

**000 Szosa Bydgoska road heading north - late evening September 4th, 1939**

They were exhausted, utterly and completely exhausted; but nothing could dampen their spirits as despite it all, each of them felt as if they were a mile high in the sky. A day that had started off in total frustration at being lost, stuck in the mud, close hot confines of the scout car, and nearly running straight into a German army had instead become a victory; all except Pearl.

After the German anti-tank guns had been destroyed by several well placed shots the tanks rampage had continued unabated as the enemy had nothing that could penetrate its thick armored skin. The only thing they could try and do was to get it stuck or unable to move but Pearl's quick learning of the controls and reflexes had prevented that from happening. For two full hours until half the tank's ammo and fuel were gone they had destroyed everything useful.

Jame's had since taken over tank-driving duties which allowed Pearl to relax in the radio/hull gunner's cramped seat to try and meditate; but it wasn't going so well.

Taking his eyes of the road James dared to glance over at his friend and saw the troubled look on her face as it was clear that something wasn't sitting well with her and he had a good guess what it was.

"Hey P, feeling all right? If it's about what we did at that supply depot, it was worth it. Without those supplies, fuel or, well, troops then they'll have to stop and wait for replacements which gives our Polish friends some breathing room." lectured James in an attempt to snap his friend out of her current depressed state.

"Hm? Oh, it's actually not that, I mean it is a little but I've since moved past that. This is the war I signed up for so I may as well do the best I can at it. Besides, while this was a bit - up close - I'm pretty sure we killed more directing the field guns than at the depot." replied Pearl with some note of weariness in her voice. "Mostly I'm just tired, it's been a long time since I was able to properly meditate and recharge my energy reserves and I can't properly rest in this tank."

"Sorry to hear that P, when we get some place with good cover we'll stop for the night so you can rest. At least Darren isn't having much trouble resting; lord knows he needs it." Said James gesturing up to where Darren was slumped against a bulkhead snoring with his head resting against his jacket.

The two continued on in silence as the machinery noise of the tank once again filled the space between them. Up ahead Frank and George were leading the way in the scout-car making sure the road was passable for the heavy tank so it wouldn't get stuck in the mud or soft road.

Up ahead a small town was spotted and remembering what happened last time they attached a large Polish and British flag set to the turret of the scout car. The flags had been a gift from Sgt Aurek before the Pozan battle began by way of apology and to help avoid a repeat mistake.

"Think they'll see the flags? It's getting dark but I dare not turn on a light for fear of being spotted by the wrong side or mistaken by a distant spotter." asked Darren as he now sat alert and scanning for trouble from the open hatch of the tank.

KABLAM !

Up ahead the scout car seemingly leaped into the air on a column of fire before crashing back down in a burning hulk of twisted metal. Thick black smoke poured from the portals as fire rapidly began to engulf the armored vehicle.

"MINES - Bloody damn mines!" cursed James as he immediately James pulled full reverse on the tank's transmission to bring it to a sliding screeching stop as fast as possible. Already Darren was out of the tank and sprinting towards the wreckage of the scout car followed closely by Pearl who had had to first get out of the drivers area. Following after them was James shouting for them to watch for danger.

First to reach the wreckage Darren grabbed the armored side door of the scout car and began to pull as hard as he could. Inside banging could be heard indicating the two men trapped inside were still alive and fighting to get free from the wreckage. "Move aside Darren!" shouted Pearl as she shoved him out of the way, no time for being polite, and after getting a firm grip and bracing herself dumped all of her energy into her limbs, everything. With superhuman strength she ripped the heavy armored door from its hinges and tossed it to the side then reached in and dragged a burned and injured George and Frank out of the smoke filled cabin.

"Not breathing! Not breathing!" shouted Darren as he flipped the two men on their backs and began to give CPR to George. "James, CPR, Frank! Now!" Now arrived at the scene James quickly began the life saving maneuver on his friend to try and pull him back from the brink.

After what felt like hours but in truth was only minutes both George and Frank began to cough and sputter as their bodies began to function again. "Water get them some water, come on boys, breath with us, breath, that's it, deep breaths" coaxed Darren gently. "Bloody hell boys, don't scare us like that. It's too soon in this war for this kind of nonsense"

Off to the side Pearl lay on the ground utterly and completely out of energy having used the last of it to stay awake and see that her friends had resuscitated successfully. Feeling her eyes grow heavy and her strength fade she gently lowered herself to lay on the ground; and closed her eyes to rest. For the first time in millennia, Pearl fell asleep peacefully laying on the muddy ground.

For a while the squad just lay on the ground resting and getting their senses back under control. When James saw Pearl's still form he'd initially feared the worst but soon relaxed when he realized she was just in a deep sleep. George and Frank were mercifully alright for the most part with only minor burns and cuts; both agreed that they needed to be careful for smoke inhalation and so took to discussing the medical procedures for how to best treat it.

But the night was still young and it would be awhile yet before it allowed them to take a much deserved break from events to recover. For where there are active landmines, someone is sure to be waiting and watching for an opportunity to counter-attack and destroy those who set it off.

A loud shout of "atak!" was the only warning the squad got as from the sides of the road a dozen men with rifles and swords burst from the bushes near the road in a battle charge.

Seeing the approaching danger James threw himself over the unconscious Pearl and drew his sidearm ready to protect and defend his friend with everything he had left to fight with.

"Ah Fek, not again" groaned Darren as he raised his hands in surrender. "Przyjazny, nie strzelaj! Przyjazny, nie strzelaj! He shouted as loud as he could, thankful that Kaplan had taught him those critical Polish language words.

This seemed to have the desired effect as the soldiers halted their charge and rather than shoot held their weapons ready and pointed at the group of Commando's. From behind the largest cluster a man in a familiar looking officer's coat and hat stepped from the shadows to inspect the commandos.

Smiling broadly as he seemed to recognize the soldiers he motioned for his platoon to stand-down before stepping over and helping Darren to his feet.

"Ah! Corporal Darren Williams! Wonderful to see you again. Glad to see you are doing well. Sorry about the land-mine, we were expecting a German column to pass through here. From the captured tank behind you I take it you got to them first?" Said Sgt Aurek.

Turning to the soldiers behind him "Zadzwoń do lekarza, ci ludzie potrzebują pomocy medycznej" With a solution one of them ran off into the darkness shouting "lekarski! Lekarski!"

"Glad to see you again Aurek, truly. Thank you for calling the medics. Mind if we rest and catch a meal?" asked Darren. Relief flooded through him as Aurek smiled and nodded yes.

**000 End chapter 13**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hello again readers!

Pinhead here at the end of another action filled episode of Pearl in WW2; I hope you are enjoying yourselves as the story as much as I am.

Please please please please! Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have suggestions on what should happen next. I will almost always reply to reviews when I can. If you don't want to review then please please please bookmark, follow, favorite the story 8-)

Little note - I almost killed George and Frank in this chapter. Why didn't I? Because I'm lazy and it's a bit early in the story to kill off main characters. That and I also realized that killed if I killed them I'd then have to create and develop from scratch new characters to replace them.

PS: Don't worry about the soldier the squad tied up earlier; he was found later by his friends and released to fight again another day. Maybe we'll see him again?

Onto the history

The Tank - Was a Panzer_IV Ausf. D one of about only 50 available at the time of the invasion with the larger 75mm gun and long-barrel combination. Most of the other tanks had smaller guns or twin 20mm guns for use against thinly armored (or no armor) targets. Early in the war the Germans realized they needed something heavier and so the Type IV was introduced but only in limited numbers at the time of the Poland invasion. Thus when the squad found one they had a real incentive to steal it and it's heavier armor is why the German's couldn't stop its rampage.

Jerry's - "Jerry was a World War I British Army slang for "German," 1919, probably an alteration of German, but also said to be from the shape of the German helmet, which was like a jerry, British slang for "chamber pot" (1827), probably an abbreviation of jeroboam.

K-98 Rifle - German standard issue rifle - I don't own one but I have some friends that do.  These are really fun to shoot but are a pain in the but to keep clean and operational.

Pak-40 - Bring up youtube and search for the "Forgotten Weapons" channel then the video "Pak-40 German 75mm AT Gun Firing". It's something to see and hear when it fires.

Grand Theft Auto - A crime spree video game the title of this chapter is based on. In the game you can steal a tank and rampage around the virtual Los Angeles blowing up and crushing things.

Pollarding- An ancient method of directing the growth of trees that forced the trunk to grow long and the useful branches (often with fruit) to be out of the reach of animals.

The Mine - The landmine the scout-car hit was sized for half-tracks and heavier tanks. It was excessively powerful when the relatively thinly armored scout-car rolled over it.

Kwieciszewo - small farming village east of Pozan and about half-way to the larger town of Toruń and Bydgoszcz. Why is this significant? Because if you read this far you deserve a hint at the next chapter. They will meet up with the 'Pomorze Army' who had been tasked with defending the two towns and will soon be redirected to the 'Bzura' river to make a final last stand against the German invaders. After the battle of Bzura the war was basically over for Poland.


	14. Bzura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains description of war-crimes
> 
> Note: I apologize if there is an increase in typos as I'm a one man operation and can't catch em all anymore.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "We accept, it will be an honor to help ensure the continuation and future of the Polish people"

**000 September 5th, 1939**

Consciousness was slow to return to her after using up all of her energy reservoir and all of the reserves causing her to pass out. The first sign was a dull ache in her head from her gem, this was good as it meant she was still alive and in one peace. The second was stiff limbs and sore body from the sudden exertion to rip the heavy steel door off the burning car. The third was the soft rumble of an engine and light bumps as tires rolled along an uneven road.

Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring at what looked like a tent roof; but the continued sensation of movement told her it was not. "Nnnnhhhh my aching head, where am I?" she asked to no one in particular, her throat was scratchy and moving air through herself to speak made her sore.

"Ah, look who's awake at last, rise and shine little sister!" said the familiar voice of Darren off to her side. "Oy James, wake up, Pearl's awake!.

Looking around she found herself laying on the floor of some kind of cargo truck and the not-tent was a canvas cover over its top to provide shade and cover for the truck's occupants. She started to sit up but her joints stiffened and she decided to lay back down until her gem's energy flow finished warming up to normal.

"Easy there P, don't get up too quick, whatever happened to you hit you hard. We tried waking you up but you were in some kind of coma, your whole body had gone stiff like a board." said James from somewhere to her right side. A moment later his face with his brown eyes full of worry and fear appeared in her view as he kneeled down beside her.

"You should have seen James" snickered Frank from somewhere down near her feet. "He was worrying and clucking over you the whole time, made sure they got you blankets, comfortable stretcher, chased away a meddling doctor to help keep your secret. He's been watching over you like a mother bird the whole time"

A sudden wave of self consciousness overcame her as she felt her cheeks warm up in what was probably a blush, she tried to snuggle under the blankets to hide but it was futile. "I take it Frank and George are okay? I saw them revive but passed out before I could see what happened." queried Pearl as she desperately tried to change the subject.

George's voice was heard from the same direction as Frank's by what must be the truck's rear gate. "Yeah, we're alright, the doctors helped us get work the smoke out of our lungs, a bit sore from some burns and cuts but I'd wager we're about ninety percent operational."

"You were out for about a day, it's heading towards evening about now. That landmine that blew up the scout car was Polish, it was meant for the German's but they got us instead. Turns out it was Sgt Aurek's unit so we've decided to travel with them for now; our original route north is blocked. This group we're with now is Army Poznan" explained James as he continued kneel next to Pearl. He had begun to relax a little now that he had seen for himself that she was okay.

Nodding her understanding she tried again to lift herself and found that her Gem's energy output had normalized enough that the aches and stiffness she felt earlier had subsided. Sitting up she noted what Frank and George were indeed keeping a lookout for trouble from the back of a truck and beyond them she could see the cab of another truck following close behind. Checking herself over she noted that she was still wearing the German uniform from earlier.

"Don't suppose our rugsacks were salvaged from the wreckage? I'd like to get changed out of this awful thing. Whatever happened to the tank we stole anyway?" smiling to herself she could feel her throat was feeling better as well and pulled the blankets up to cover the uniform.

"Sorta, we were able to salvage our uniform-jackets so we'll look at least a little bit like proper British Commando's but everything else was lost. We're wearing a mix of Polish uniform and the civilian clothes we got earlier." explained Darren as he hefted a large almost empty canvas bag containing the clothing within and placed it next to Pearl.

"The Polish soldiers were concerned about the uniforms so we made sure to swap as soon as we were able to avoid a mistake. We left you in yours as didn't seem right to …. you know.. um." explained James but began to trip over his words.

"James you're adorable when you're flustered, thank you for taking care of and watching over me while I was out." teased as grinning Pearl as she reached over and patted James on the shoulder.

Jame's cheeks immediately turned a rosy red as he tried to suppress a grin. "Oh, um, you're welcome, just seemed the proper thing to do. Right then, you'd best get changed."

With that James and darren moved to the rear of the truck and together held up a blanket to give Pearl a measure of privacy to change. A minute later Pearl signaled she'd finished changing and the squad went back to their original positions, this time Pearl was on the bench seated next to James as she finished checking herself over.

"Feel better?" asked Darren as he leaned against the truck wall smirking at the still flustered James.

"Yes, much better, this outfit looks silly but I guess it was all they could pull together in my size" confirmed Pearl. She was wearing a tan blouse with Polish army pants that were the smallest available but still a bit baggy and her British uniform jacket.

"Great, well, given we've not much to do at the moment why don't you explain Gem physiology to us like you promised" suggested Frank as he and George moved to sit closer to the others.

"Ah! Yes, I'd nearly forgotten, you are indeed due an explanation and medical summary." confirmed Pearl. Soon she was explaining the details of holographic bodies, Gem energy production and management and after an hour or so went onto the tangent of Gem culture.

"So, all Gem's are female and, with the exception of myself and the other Crystal Gems, serve the great Diamond Authority much like worker bees support their queens here on Earth" concluded Pearl happily, somehow it always boosted her spirits when acting the role of teacher.

"Wait, so there are billions of other beings like you and they're all women?" inquired George with some bit of awe in his voice. "Like athletic and attractive women?... Do they like boys?"

"Um, well, hard to say… most have no real concept of 'men' and relationships are generally kept out of the public view, private and not flaunted or openly displayed." reasoned Pearl thoughtfully.

"Oy James, you hear that! Millions of women, never seen a man, why imagine how exotic us fine examples of masculinity would seem to such curious women!" laughed Frank

James just grinned and shook his head at the terrible joke. "You can have your groupies, I'm happy with just the one".

Pearl felt herself blush again "Okay, now where was I, oh yes, so Gem energy output…."

**000 September 7th, 1939**

Daybreak broke over the horizon bathing the camp in a warm glow, groggily soldiers arose from their sleep to prepare for the day and relieve the previous night's watch. All across the camp men moved about but always careful of their activities to help preserve the camp's location from any prying eyes in reconnaissance aircraft. Tents were camouflaged to match the earth or trees, all cooking was to a minimum and precautions taken to reduce or smoke, a constant watch was kept on nearby hills to observe all aircraft and signal the camp to hide if any approached.

In one of the mess tents across the sprawling camp a squad of British Commando's sat at a long makeshift table, munching on a cold breakfast of oats, stale bread, and tinned meat.

"So what should we do boss? Its obvious we won't be returning to England as reports say the northern German army group has taken over Danzig and the coastal access roads." queried Frank as he took a bite from one of the stale breads and washed it down with hopefully clean water.

Next to him George just nodded as he bit into his own distasteful meal. "Bleh, what I wouldn't give for one of those sandwiches we got before all this started."

"Well, we may as well continue with what we've been doing and see what we can do to support the Pols, they've been generous hosts these last few days." answered Darren as he sipped from a cup of very black cold coffee. Grimacing he set the cup down "gah! Much too strong! … I wonder if we can raid another German supply dump, maybe steal some tea or something better"

Setting down her own tea Pearl looked across the camp to observe the hulking steel beast that was the stolen Panzer, now painted in Polish Army colors. "I could go for some sweet desserts and herbal tea myself… Hhmm, doubt we could pull that stunt a second time, the tank parks are bound to be more guarded and even more sentries."

Finishing up his sandwich George stood up to look around "Anyone see where James went, ah, nevermind here he comes. Hey James! Over here!"

Spotting his comrades James jogged up to them and saluted before grabbing one of the cups of coffee and downing the awful liquid in one long gulp. "Ah, that's terrible, okay, we're wanted at the command tent, seems General Bortkowski and Sgt Aurek have some mission for us."

~{0}~

A few minutes of winding their way through the camp's narrow pathways the squad found themselves outside a large camouflaged tent with wires leading to temporary antenna towers coming out of it. A guarde by the entrance soluted the squad then signaled for them to enter the tent where the squad found themselves standing on a dirty rug and the strong scent of herbal tea.

A large man in an officer's uniform was standing at a map table surrounded by various aids and support staff. All around the table little colored figures were being moved around by men with radio headsets as they did the best they could to estimate where the various units were located. After a few moments the officer looked up from the map to observe the squad who immediately snapped to attention and saluted. "British Commando squad reporting sir! barked Darren in crisp clear words"

"Ah! Corporal Williams, at ease, thank you for joining us, I'd been looking forwards to meeting and personally thank you and your team for destroying that supply depot. I believe the lack of forward supplies is why we were able to evade the main invasion force." greated General Bortkowski warmly. "Sgt Aurek has also relayed to me your helpfulness at the Poznan battle."

At the at-ease order the squad relaxed to parade rest as a show of respect befitting the presence of a high ranking General. Especially as they were currently the only semi-official representatives of the British Crown present at the Polish army camp. Speaking for the squad Darren stepped forwards to the chart table to examine it before turning to Bortkowski.

"General Bortkowski, your very welcome, I hope the tank we captured yields useful intelligence and can be of use in the coming battles. I'm happy to hear that the little adventure the other day had such a beneficial result to the Polish Army." returned Darren, his smile and eyes full of pride in his unit. "What can we do for you to support the next round of operations?"

"Yes, of course, I'm glad you asked. Corporal, we are planning something big, something that should push back the German's and buy our country more breathing room for our allies, your nation, to come to our aid." Turning to the chart table Bortkowski picked up a ruler and began to point to various German and Polish unit markers as he continued his presentation.

"As you can see elements of the German 4th army are thinly arranged along the North bank of the Bzura river and the 8th army group is thought to be along the South bank. We have joined armies Poznan and Pomorze to form what we believe is a large enough force to achieve our goal and link up with army group Lodz outside of Warsaw. The river water is low right now so building bridges sufficient to support our light tanks, infantry, and cavalry will be easy." concluded Bortkowski as he returned to facing the squad who were now had a look of confusion. "Any questions?"

Several in the squad made to speak but where waved quiet by Darren before asking his own. "General sir, that seems a fine plan sir, what would you have us do?"

"I need you to scout ahead of the main counter-attack, you will be provided with a portable radio with which to radio back to this command post. Let us know of any units spotted but do not engage the enemy directly unless needed, let the main army formations do the heavy lifting" answered Bortkowski, "Your squad has great talent, I'm certain you can do this"

For a little while the tent fell into silence as Darren considered the request, technically they were not bound to obey the General, but then these people were fighting for their nation, their families, there way of life, how could he say no? "Squad, are you up for it?"

Grinning to each other they replied as one "Sir yes Sir! Commandos lead the way!"

**000 Evening September 9th, 1939**

The bright moonlight shone down from a clear cloudless sky providing ample light to navigate and observe the positions of enemy units. Taking full advantage of the natural light five shadowy figures moved between points of over in a steady advance towards the German lines. Already they had marked and radioed back the positions of enemy artillery batteries, encampments, and one of what they thought was a command position owing to the number of antennas around the central tents.

One hour before the Polish attack was to begin the squad was taking a rest on a small knoll overlooking a distant town in German occupied territory.

"See anything in the town down there? I see lights on but no sign of movement." asked Frank while looking through a small set of binoculars. "Pearl, do those eyes of yours see anything?"

Picking up her own binoculars Pearl scanned the town with her keen eyesight picking out details her human colleage couldn't see. "I see some German vehicles, but that's expected, you're right, I don't see any movement … wait a sec, I see something out by those sheds. East side."

Shifting his view Frank re-focused on the indicated buildings, "you're right, I count about thirty people and an armored car, looks to be mostly men and soldiers moving around the sheds. What do you think they're up to?"

"Let me see" commanded Darren as he took over the binoculars from Frank. "Looks like they're lining up the farmers against…. Oh gods, Pearl look away, look away now." hissed Darren as he reached over and slapped the binoculars away from Pearl's face.

"Hey, why did you do that…" but her protests were cut off as the unmistakable sound of automatic weapons fire echoed across the fields. "No, they didn't, they couldn't have." whispered Pearl quietly as she looked through the binoculars to confirm her fears.

Sure enough instead of thirty people standing there were now only ten standing and a number of dark shapes lying still on the ground, the barn wall behind peppered with dark stains.

A cold anger filled her as she watched as the soldiers began to check the bodies, soon a few more shots echoed across the field. Next to the barn another group of civilians was being brought out to the killing area, their hands tied behind their backs and eyes covered.

Wordlessly Pearl unslung her rifle, attached the scope, and got into a prone sleeping position, the rifle lying against the earth for support as she stopped her breathing for a steadier shot. "Darren, how long until the attack starts?"

Nodding his understanding Darren signaled the rest of the squad. "Everyone, attach scopes, and assume sniper positions, don't fire until Pearl does. George, take a moment, get on the radio to report what we've seen before joining us."

"We're with you P, on your mark." whispered James as he took up position next to her and set up his own rifle. "Range is estimated at 600 yards, call your target please"

Looking down her scope she sighted in on someone who appeared to be an officer and adjusted the sights on his center mass. "Confirmed 600 yards, grass indicates wind from the north-east, my target is the jerry with the big hat and shoulder pads."

James shivered at her response, he'd never heard her voice sound so cold before, so seemingly empty of emotion and yet so full of raw anger. "Acknowledged, ready here too"

~{0}~ Piątek village

Down in the village of Piątek private Gerhard was having a much better day than the one he had had a few days ago when he was knocked out by that woman and then the camp destroyed. Now we was sitting comfortably inside his armored car munching on some sausages monitoring the radio while his platoon mates cleaned the filth out of the village.

Looking out the porthole of his armored car he smiled to himself as the latest batch of these sub-human polish villagers were executed against the barn. "Good riddance, once cleared we can resettle this village with proper Aryan's and make the land prosper as never before"

Seeing the next batch of prisoners being brought around he nodded his approval before going back to his meal and radio.

~{0}~

"News from command, they are starting the assault, the water is low and the temporary bridges are holding up, estimated 30 minutes till they get to our position" whispered Frank from the radio.

A moment later the squad was in position and had each selected targets. "Ready, wait till the soldiers are lined up and backs turned, fire when ready Pearl" whispered Darren.

Still holding the rifle almost as if she was a statue, Pearl re-checked her target, then gently squeezed the trigger. The rifle jerked back and a bright flash lit the ground in front of them followed by the rifles signature crack as the projectile was sent on its way to the target. A fraction of a second later the rest of the squad's rifles fired in unison.

A second later the German's were who were just lining up jerked and collapsed to the ground as the long range shots found their targets. Confusion reigned for only a moment as the surviving troops looked around for what had happened, a moment was all that was needed as they too suddenly cried out in pain before falling to the ground and lay still. As quickly as it had started the shooting was over leaving ten more cooling bodies on the ground and a few confused farmers standing against the barn wall.

~{0}~

Gerhard was worried, the machine gun wasn't firing. Looking back out the portal he noticed what the problem was, there on the ground his platoon was motionless on the ground and the villagers were still standing. Realizing what had happened his wiggled his way from the driver's seat up to the gunner's position and peered out the viewport hoping for a chance at revenge.

~{0}~

"Good shooting team, wait for a few minutes then lets move towards the village and see about freeing those prisoners." commanded Daren grinning a little at the easy victory and revenge.

"What about that scout car? It's going to report what happened" asked James as he continued to scan the village through the riffles scope. "Thank god for that moon light" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, if it was manned it would have opened fire already" replied Darren confidently. "We'll toss some grenades under it first chance we get to be sure."

Ten minutes later after seeing no further movement the squad advanced to the village to free the prisoners and continue their mission. Arriving at the village the squad set about securing freeing the villagers as Pearl readied a couple grenades to throw at the armored car.

~{0}~

Gerhard was ready at the turret controls as soon as the enemy soldiers came into view he readied the machine gun and was about to swing it into position when she came into view. It was the same woman from the depot, the same one who'd bested him. Revenge would be his.

Engaging the turret motor controls with his feet; he swung the barrel around to point at the squad. Grinning to himself he pulled the trigger and the rapid fire gun began to spit fire.

~{0}~

Pearl's keen hearing heard it first, the unmistakable sound of a turret motor. "GET DOWN! EVERYONE DOWN!" before turning and sprinting towards the machine gun. A moment later it was if a thousand camera flashes began firing at once as a sound like a buzz saw ripped through the air.

Whoever was in the turret must have seen her charge as the gunner tried to traverse the gun to track the target but she was too fast. Reaching the car just as the gun stopped, probably for reload, she ripped open a hatch and threw in the grenades. Her task finished she lept of the tank as her keen ears heard loud cursing in German from within the car as the grenades time delay ticked down.

A brief double flash of light was seen from the openings in the cars armor followed by a muffled KRUMF! as the two grenades exploded. Stillness returned to the night as the scout car began to burn as if it was a bonfire bathing the area in a dull yellow glow.

Glancing around and a quick count, Pearl breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whatever powers existed in the universe; for the gunner had had terrible aim and no one had been hit.

Thirty minutes later, right on schedule, the first units of the Polish army's counter attack reached the village, secured, it, then continued on-to the next.

**000 German camp - September 9th 1939**

General der Infanterie Kurt von Briesen, was in deep sleep dreaming of his lady love back in Berlin and how he would ravish her with gifts and trophies from war on his triumphant return. He was just getting to the best part of the romantic dream when he felt himself shaking and a loud voice filled his dream. "Kommandant zum Aufwachen! Kommandant zum Aufwachen!"

Opening his eyes Briesen looked up to see one of his young staff lieutenant standing over his bed. "Was ist es" he grumbled now fully irritated at being woken so late in the evening.

"Komm mit mir angegriffen" replied the young man, his voice filled with worry and fear.

Fully alert now Briesen nearly leaped off his bed and quickly wrapped a thick warm coat around his sleep clothes, pulled on his boots, and hurried to the command tent. "Bericht!" he barked on arriving at the table and taking position over a large table map with various unit indicators being moved about by the junior command staff.

On closer examination he noticed a number of red-units indicating polish infantry, cavalry, and light-tanks were suddenly much closer to his own units than they had been a few days before. "Attacke zurück Alle Einheiten!". Immediately the staff got on the radios to begin relaying orders, soon all around the camp men were leaving their tents and grabbing equipment.

Somewhere off in the distance a horse's whinny was heard by a camp look-out followed by someone shouting in Polish. "atak kawalerii! atak kawalerii!" followed by a dull thunder of thousands of feet and hooves pounding the earth growing louder by the moment.

"Was ist das?" muttered the lookout as he peered out over the moonlit grassy fields towards the a row of trees a few hundred yards from the command camp.

His answer appeared a moment later as hundreds of horse cavalry burst from the treeline and rapidly closed the distance to the camp before any defense could be mounted. Rifles fired and swords slashed as the Polish Cavalry units crashed through the German encampment sowing destruction and confusion among their enemies. Once a safe clearing was secured other horses pulling small anti-tank guns and supply boxes arrived, the Polish soldiers quickly dismounting to setup the heavier guns and began blasting any target worthy of the bigger guns.

Back at the command tent Briesen tried to organize a defense but soon realized it was hopeless as the camp was being quickly overrun. Grudgingly his issued the retreat commands to his troops and within minutes the command tents important contents was packed up, loaded into specially prepared and positioned trucks, then driven away to safety.

Looking back at the burning camp now fading into the distance Briesen loosed a series of curses. Tonight he had been forced to leave behind most of his heavy artillery guns, supplies, and probably a number of his soldiers to the mercy of angry Polish soldiers.

**September 10th**

It was several hours since the events of the village and the sun was now shining high in the sky, a few clouds drifted about and one would almost say that it was a quiet, peaceful day. But that couldn't be further from the truth, for down on the earth an army was on the march. Men sang battle songs as they marched, light-tanks flew flags proudly, and all around the Polish army was in high spirits from the earlier victories as they advanced towards the next objective.

After a long night of scouting and sniping anyone who looked like an officer the squad was now riding on the back of the captured Panzer as it rumbled along. Now painted in Polish colors and flying the flag of the Wielkopolska Cavalry Brigade it was flanked by the light-tanks. Having no proper experience operating a tank it had been taken over by a professional crew who were now gleefully driving it against their enemies. Much to the envy of their fellow tank drivers.

Resting with his head on his arms James stirred from his sleep after the tank shook a bit after crushing a large log that been in its path. Faint laughter could be heard from within as the crew toyed with the armored beast. "Hey Darren, whatever happened to the 29th and Oziewicz?"

On hearing no reply James looked over to find Darren leaning over the tank drivers hatch talking to someone inside; probably didn't hear the question.

"Oziewicz and the 29th are down south of Skierniewice, they are supposed to be making a push west towards Warsaw and the river but no one's heard from them since the offensive began." replied Pearl. She was sitting on the back of the turret looking out towards a line of trees.

"If you glare at those trees any harder little sister, they might catch fire" teased Frank from the opposite side of the turret. "Polish recon already cleared em, saw them out there earlier"

Pearl sighed relief as she leaned back to look at the sky and examine the clouds. Idly she waved her hands a bit and soon a cloud briefly took on the appearance of the temple back home. "Surely they must have gotten news of the war by now, I wonder what they are thinking now" she whispered to herself. Returning to her brooding she looked forwards towards the next objective in the Wielkopolska Brigades list of objectives. Another village was gradually coming into view as they crested a small knoll and began the advance down the other side.

"I think this town is empty, they would have opened fire on us by now" commented George as he got out his rifle and began to scan the buildings through the scope.

In an instant everything changed as from between buildings and behind bushes multiple German anti-tank guns opened fire. The blasts from the guns shattering window glass and flattening nearby foliage to the ground. Most of the initial volley missed but inevitably a few of the big 37mm shells found targets as a few tanks along the Polish line of advance light tanks blossomed into fire and shrapnel. The armor of a light tank was simply too thin to protect it.

Leaping off the Panzer and taking position behind it; the squad ducked down and covered their ears as the huge tank began to fire its main gun in reply.

"Time to go to work squad; that tank doesn't have much ammo left. We need to locate compatible ammo and failing that help them conserve shots. Ready?"

The squad nodded their readiness and began their own careful advance forwards.

**September 11th**

General Walther von Reichenau was not happy as he surveyed the battle map laid out on the planning table. His units had been pushed back several miles and already they had been forced to surrender several key towns and road crossings. If this kept up the entire 8th and its supporting divisions would be destroyed, an unacceptable embarrassment to the 3rd Reich.

Grumbling to himself as he surveyed the map and the troop concentrations a plan began to take root as he realized what he was looking at. This had to be the full might of the Polish army, or what was left of it as elsewhere in the country invasion units were reporting a significant drop in hardened resistance. This was his chance, to crush them once and for all.

Sending for his field commanders Reichenau relayed orders and soon the might of the German military began to shift its bulk in a new direction. New target, Polish units along Bzura River.

**September 13th**

The change was gradual, a few more aircraft patrolling the sky, a few more artillery guns firing from long range, a few more soldiers, and finally heavier tanks. The Polish advance had ground to a halt and was now being pushed back under increasing feroce opposition. Casualties began to mount as infantry regiments, devoid of heavy anti-tank weapons, encountered increasingly frequent heavy armored groups. The skies above where now filled with fighters and bombers radioing positions to distant German guns bringing swift death to any formation large enough to be worth the trouble. Down in the forests and in the streets of villages and towns the German's had stopped retreating; now they were advancing in strength.

**September 14th**

Dirt, exhaustion, pain, and finally defeat; these were the emotions on display across the defensive line as soldiers prepared for battle. All around the makeshift fortifications men toiled to dig trenches just a little bit deeper, erect one more barrier to snare a tank's tracks, or one more protected firing point. But deep down everyone knew that the period of glory was drawing to a close and soon the battle would be ending soon one way or another.

Movement during the day had become impossible as dive-bombers bombed and strafed anything caught in the open. The only movement between supply points or strong points was done in small groups under camouflage, slowly, and using whatever natural cover was available. Communications was beginning to break down between the field commanders and headquarters; the added confusion and lack of direction furthering the downward spiral of moral.

Out in one foxhole on the edge of the battlefield; the British Commando's waited for the battle to resume. An ancient oak tree provided cover from any prowling eyes in the sky and all around the once green grass was now flattened and crushed into the earth. The sun was just setting below the horizon and soon the battlefield was bathed in a rich purplish glow as the sun dipped behind a cloud layer. Out in the distance a quartet of Polish tanks smoldered, some still glowed from small fires still burning from something within; among them was the once mighty Panzer.

"Soldiers, I do believe it is time to plan our escape; I believe all of us would rather stay and fight but it's plain to see that the battle is lost." remarked Darren as he sat at the side of the foxhole, taking a long drag from a cigaret he leaned back and began to blow smoke rings towards the sky.

"I hate to say it but he's right" grumbled George. "All the heavy anti-aircraft is destroyed, our tanks are being popped like soda can's by the heavier German guns, and yesterday I saw some new soldiers with sharp uniforms running around in one of the town's we passed."

Pearl didn't respond and instead just nodded and took a drag from her own cigaret and moved to the other side of the foxhole lay down next to James who was also resting on the ground. she was exhausted having once again run her energy reserves down towards dangerous levels. she hated the things but she had found that the occasional cigaret helped to calm her nerves and allow for easier rest; besides, she had no lungs to pollute. "James, how you holding up?" she whispered quietly as she snuggled a little closer to him and got comfortable.

"Been better love, been better. I agree, we need to think of how we're going to get out of this mess" he whispered quietly back from his look out point on the side of the shallow firing point.

"Hush, all of you, someone's coming" hissed James as he raised his rifle and peered out into the dimming light; this time there would be no moonlight to spot danger from a long way away.

At first there was no sound, just the faint crackle of the burning tanks and the occasional pop of a distant rifle firing on an unseen target. Almost at once the squad spotted the intruder, a young man in a Polish army uniform was carefully approaching their position; a few minutes later he arrived. The young man's face carried with it heavy exhaustion and his uniform was filthy with dirt and the blood of his fellow soldiers.

Offering a crisp salute, he delivered his message in broken english "British Soldiers, go to command tent, follow myself". Before turning and beginning the long slow trip back to main camp. After checking for confirmation from Darren, the squad followed after the soldier

~{0}~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE BEING ORDERED AWAY!" shouted Darren as he paced back and forth across the command tent's floor. Off to the side the other members of his squad stood in quiet shock at the outburst but kept their opinions to themselves as they waited a decision.

"I'm sorry Corporal Williams, but this is the best course of action. We are surrounded on all sides and the Luftwaffe with heavy artillery pound our positions relentlessly. There is little more you and your squad can do here, it's time for you to take your skills and services where they can be most effective." said General Bortkowski quietly, his voice holding back the emotions he was feeling.

"But there must be something we can contribute! We can target and snipe commanders, capture or destroy communications, sabotage supplies!" pleaded Darren.

Bortkowski smiled warmly at Darren before reaching over to draw the smaller man close and rest a heavy hand on Darren's shoulder. "I'm sorry lad, but you must escape with the others, we will fight a holding action here to buy time for our Government's leaders and as many people as possible to escape. Already Warsaw is under siege and is being hammered by the enemy."

Nodding defeat Darren stepped back from the General and turned his attention to the battle map. Quietly he surveyed the map and the numerous enemy unit markers surrounding a now much reduced number of friendly units. Dozens of enemy units now surrounded the major cities.

"What would you have us do? We were discussing exit strategies earlier before coming here but I'd hoped we could still contribute something on the way out." said Darren as he continued to evaluate the map, now looking for possible breaks in the enemy lines he could exploit.

Bortkowski picked up a long marking stick and began to draw chalk lines on the paper-map as he began to issue orders. "We have captured a German freight train during the course of the offensive; it's a couple miles from here being prepared for a journey West towards France. We need you and your squad to help with getting the train through by doing what your group does best; reconnaissance, infiltration, and making sure the tracks ahead are clear of obstacles."

"So you want us to help ensure safe passage of a cargo train, what's the cargo?"

"A mix of Government officials, civilians, and some soldiers who are willing to leave and form a new army to carry on our nation and traditions in exile." answered Bortkowski, his voice was now cracking and threatened to betray the deep sorrow he felt for his nation and troops.

After a long pause to consider his options Darren snapped to attention and offered a crisp, sharp salute to Bortkowski. Behind him his squad also stood to attention and saluted as each offered their own show of respect to the leader of a broken but not yet defeated army. "We accept, it will be an honor to help ensure the continuation and future of the Polish people"

~{0}~

A couple of hours later, under the cover of darkness, a lone locomotive pulling a small train of freight cars engaged its traction wheels and eased its way out onto the main rail lines. At the front of the engine the Nazi flag flapped in the breeze as the train built up momentum. In the cab stood a watch of Polish soldiers fluent in German and English wearing captured uniforms operated the engine. Back in the cars exhausted soldiers, politicians, and one commando squad settled in for a long and probably perilous trip through hopefully neutral nations.

Somewhere a radio played soft music, a familiar song began to play and soon the sorrowful group began to sing along in time with the music as the train carried them further from home.

_We'll meet again,_

_Don't know where, don't know when,_

_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

_Keep smiling through,_

_Just like you always do,_

_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away._

_So will you please say hello,_

_To the folks that I know,_

_Tell them I won't be long,_

_They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song._

_We'll meet again,_

_Don't know where, don't know when,_

_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

**000 End Chapter 14**

* * *

**000 Author's Notes**

Hello Readers

This concludes the Poland Arc as Pearl heads towards France with what remains of the Polish government and a mix of civilians and soldiers. At present I can't find any information on exactly HOW the Polish Government escaped or how thousands of the nation's troops managed to make it to France; look at a map, it's a difficult journey. The result is the next chapter will be taking allot of creative liberties with history as I cook up a plausible story for the journey.

This chapter took longer because there was allot of information about the battle of Bzura. So much that it became a choir to figure out what to put in, leave out, and how much to just make up for the sake of moving the story forwards and conveying the battle to you.

 

  **Onto the history**

 There is just too much history to cover from this time period; here are some key points.

Battle of the Bzura - Real Battle - It was the last major Polish counter-attack and the last major resistance against the invasion. The Polish army fought on and even had a few more successes but when the Soviets invaded on a second front from the East it was over. The Polish forces were too badly depleted in supplies, troops, equipment, everything. I would strongly suggest you to go at least read the Wikipedia article on this one for more info.

Piątek, Łódź Voivodeship - Site of a mass murder of Polish civilians at the hands of German soldiers around September 13th, 1939. I've changed the date and the ending to a happier one.

General Bortkowski - Real Person - Combined leader of the combined Polish armies

General der Infanterie Kurt von Briesen - Real Person - Led the 30th Infantry Division in the invasion of Poland in 1939; his was one of the units the Polish army attacked in force

Johannes Blaskowitz - Real Person - Leader of the German 8th army in 1939 invasion of Poland

Walther von Reichenau - Real Person - commanded the 10th Army during the German invasion of Poland. When the German's realized how strong the Polish counter-attack was they mobilized multiple heavy units including the 10th armored division's tanks to attack.

TKS / TK-3 light tanks - small mini-tanks armed only with light machine-guns and sometimes small 3.7cm bofors guns. These stood zero chance against even the light Panzer II and III tanks the German's invaded with.

Polish Cavalry - Contrary to myths, the Polish Cavalry DID NOT charge uselessly into the waiting guns of German tanks. That was a myth put out by the German's to portray the Polish as being primitive and unfit to govern themselves. The truth is that the Cavalry was very smartly deployed in hit-and-run tactics, rapid movement of light artillery guns, rapid movement of infantry to attack in areas where they were not expected (surprise!) and traverse terrain that was unsuitable for vehicles or anything other than foot soldiers.

We'll Meet Again - Popular 1939 British song made famous by singer Vera Lynn with music and lyrics composed and written by Ross Parker and Hughie Charles. I don't know exactly when it was written but it seemed to meet the period and requirements for the story ending.


	15. 1,030 Miles

" _Should I fail or if you're dead, then I'll raise fire from the darkest depths of hell as I take my vengeance upon this world"_

  
**000 German Embassy - Warsaw - September 15**

Aldebert was frustrated, a state that was rapidly becoming the new normal for him and his staff as they worked feverishly each day to run the spy rings in their district. The invasion had gone off splendidly, Warsaw was under siege and already cracking, the Polish army was decimated, and their Russian allies were pressing in from the east. Things should have been going well.

Sure the embassy had a scare or two from angry crowds and soldiers but for the most part the local government had ensured the safety of embassy personnel as was custom during wartime. Case in point, most of the other embassies had been cleared of staff by their weak and fearful governments, only those of the neutral, or victorious, governments remained.

Leaning back in his chair Aldebert rubbed his jaw feeling the rough patch of skin, still quite sore, from where Pearl had slugged him. Yes, she was still out there. He'd gotten reports of sightings around the country and had deduced that she and her squad were trying to run for the coast. Then reports had come in of a woman matching her description stealing a tank at the supply depot battle, then most recently at the Bzura river battles. Picking up a map he began to scan the area around the most recent sighting around the town of Lowicz and avenues of travel from there.

" _I must find her, must have her, must unlock the secrets of those strange beings. There has to be something in their cache of secrets that will help propel us to victory. But to get them I will need leverage and she will be that leverage._ "

Hours passed as he read battle reports from front line troops and interrogations of captured officers. Finally after his mind had nearly gone numb and the reports starting to blur together he got his lead. A few quick phone calls and radio conversations later a plan was taking shape.

**000 September 16th Locomotive somewhere outside Gliwice, Poland**

"Looks like we're back where it all started, figures the mountain pass is along this way" commented Pearl idly as she scanned the slowly passing countryside from where she was leaning against a hay bail peeking out from a crack in the wall of the boxcar.

It had been over a day since the train had departed on its mission and she had used the quiet time to meditate and recharge reserves. As she was awake and alert she was on watch while the rest of the squad rested on the other side of the boxcar on another bed of straw. Each had their rifles ready at hand should trouble show up.

"Looks like we're not the only ones heading towards the Southern Mountain passes, look at all the trains loaded with machinery and equipment" remarked a young Polish soldier as he too squinted through the narrow gap to see the outside world.

"I'm seeing lots of construction equipment too, lots of hopper cars filled with what I think is concrete mix. I wonder what they're building out here." said another soldier from the other side of the train.

Nodding her agreement Pearl resumed her careful watch through the crack as she scanned the trains and soldiers as the train passed through a switching yard. Most of the soldiers and officers she saw were too preoccupied with their own tasks to give the train more than a passing glance as it slowly made its way through the rail junction. With so much rail traffic moving and urgently needed equipment and supplies it was easy for the commandeered train to pass unnoticed.

Except for the yard boss who was keeping track of all the trains and cargo passing through the station. He carefully noted the number on the front of the engine, the trains composition, and its description in his log book before returning to his duties of directing the yard's traffic.

A few moments later the train's whistle blew loudly and soon the click click click of the wheels on the track increased in frequency; the train was speeding up. As the train picked up speed the view outside transitioned from freight and soldiers to green fields and forests. Once they were sure that it was safe the sliding door of the boxcar was opened to allow fresh air to enter the stuffy boxcar much to its occupant's relief.

Satisfied that they were safe for now Pearl moved to lay down next to the others and found a comfortable spot next to James. Smiling to herself and pulled a small adventure book she was sharing with the other soldiers from her pocket for some lite reading. " _Must enjoy the quiet while we can, so rare these peaceful moments are getting"_ she thought idly to herself as she started on the next chapter.

**000 German Embassy - Warsaw - September 16, late evening.**

Exhaustion pressed down on him as if someone had fashioned a jacked of lead with a hat made of iron for him to wear. His movements were slow and imprecise but the report that his aid had just finished reading to him brought a burst of renewed energy. He was getting close, he had a description of the train, an engine number, and a track direction. Quickly he gave orders to his most trusted senior staff who quickly left to begin translating those orders into actions.

Finally having caught a break and his plan in motion Aldebert finally allowed himself to rest. Stumbling to his room he didn't bother to wash or change his clothes as he simply collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep in an instant. So deep was his sleep that his staff couldn't wake him with the most recent news of their quarry and so left their spy master to his rest.

**000 Jablunkov Pass - September 16th very late evening**

It was late evening and the train engineers had been forced to stop the trains progress to refuel and top off the water tanks or risk running empty on one or both on the steep mountain grades. Mercifully there was almost no moon light which made it difficult for the depot managers to see much details of the odd locomotive and boxcars as it materialized out of the gloomy night and slowly pulled into the depot supply locomotive supply area.

The depot manager thought it curious that the brake-men and train crew assisting the engineers were sticking to the shadows and seemed to fumble about their tasks. He was about to approach the train to inquire if they needed assistance or help when he noticed that some of those figures were carrying long sticks on their backs, must be rifles he assumed.

Deciding not to interfere he returned to his duties logging the traffic passing through the station then retired to his comfortable chair in the depots rail direction tower. From his overlook he had a better view of the strange train in the scant light afforded by the few work lights around the yard. Quietly he uttered a curse at the saboteurs and ruffians who had attacked his depot a few weeks ago which resulted in most of the worklights being broken along with other damage.

After about half an hour the mysterious locomotive's crew reboarded the train and without so much as a steam whistle or lit lamp it slowly began to chuf and huff its way down the track.

" _Odd things about on the rails, must be one of those German SS secret trains or something_ " he thought to himself before leaning back in his chair for a much needed rest. As soon as he felt his eyes drifting shut.

~{0}~

A couple hours later the station master was snapped back to alertness by the loud pounding of booted feet stomping up the stairs to the station masters lookout. A shadow with broad brimmed hat and cape like coat appeared outside the doors window and raised its fits to knock loudly.

"Öffnen sich! Öffnen sich!" shouted the voice beyond the door in thickly accented German accompanied by more pounding on the door. The old glass and wood shaking as if it would break under the force of the blows.

"Ich komme. Brich nicht meine Tür" grumbled the old station master as he stood-up and in a few quick steps reached the door and opened it. Illuminated by the dim office light stood a young man in the sharp black uniform of a German SS intelligence officer.

"Grüße ich bin SS operative Wilhelm, eine unbekannte Lokomotive ist hier passiert" asked the SS Officer with an unnervingly eerie smile that didn't match with the ice behind his eyes.

Swallowing his fear, the station master checked the clock on the wall and noticed the time from when he'd fallen asleep and last seen the train. "Ja, es ist vor 3 Stunden vergangen" he replied.

"Welcher Weg ging es?" queried Wilhelm as he turned his gaze towards the distant tracks and the Slovakia border. "Ist es in diese Richtung gegangen?" he asked pointing to the exit line.

It was all the station officer could do to just nod his head and point to confirm the question.

"Gut danke. Gute Nacht" replied Wilhelm with that same chilling smile. With that he turned and withdrew back down the steps to vanish into the night. Shouting orders as he walked towards a large silver sedan with a large radio antenna sticking out of its roof.

Up in the little station office the old depot manager stumbled over to a small desk to steady himself, opening a drawer he withdrew a bottle of old scotch and downed it in one swig before collapsing back into his chair.

**~{0}~ German Embassy - Warsaw**

Aldebert was pleased, he'd just gotten off the phone with his contact Wilhelm stationed along the Slovakia border and received the report he'd been waiting for. The escapees and Pearl's platoon were probably on their way into the mountains. Picking up the phone he contacted his operatives at the next most likely stop the train would make and gave his instructions. That task done he called his Slovakia border contact back and ordered him to secure fastest transportation possible to follow after their quarry.

A couple hours later he had traveled to the airfield and boarded a transport plane headed towards the destination city. If the agents at the border failed he would be in position at the next stop to personally make another attempt or at least be closer to the action.

 **000 Railroad side track along river Váh 156km outside** **Vienna Austria** **(Trenčín)** **\- September 17th, 1939**

The trees along the hills of the valley were beginning to show signs of the coming winter months as the seasons began the gradual change from summer into fall. Along a tree lined siding just off the main line where the tracks were a short walk from the river; a band of refugees rested and refreshed themselves in the rivers still warm warters. All along the little beach people bathed, washed clothes, or took a moment to just enjoy a simple swim to relax a little.

They were a motley mix of young soldiers in dirty uniforms, ranking civilians including scholars, musicians with their families, and a few high ranking political figures. Each carried with them their most precious personal effects; luggage filled with significant legal or bank papers, musical scores, family photo albums, all the building blocks of a society and its people.

From her perch atop one of the railcars, with her rifle close at hand, Pearl was fascinated by the mix of humanity united by common hardship. She smiled in amusement to herself as a group of older men with grey beards, probably the politicians, got into a splashing fight with a group of the young soldiers. _"Must feel good to have a little relaxation in all this madness. I hope the boys are getting some rest too, I know James and Darren have been especially stressed lately"_ she thought.

A loud thump and grunt of effort announced the arrival of George and Frank as they climbed up the latter and flopped with a squish of wet clothes onto the train roof. Without wasting a beat they quickly unfurled their coats, set them down on the roof and proceeded to lay down and bask in the warm afternoon sun. "Afternoon little sister, we're just back from our swim and will take over watch, you're free to go relax and visit with our charges if you like." yawned George as he adjusted his coat into a pillow.

Frowning at the pair she almost scolded them for taking guarde duty for granted before changing her mind. " _Plenty of other guards around and they have their rifles nearby._ "

"Thank you boys, I'll take my leave then. If you need me I'll be down at the far end of the beach, I thought I saw a nice secluded place to meditate and recharge" she replied instead before jumping off the roof of the car to land gracefully in the soft dirt alongside the tracks.

~{0}~

A few minutes later Pearl found herself alone at a small patch of green grass growing along the river bank and shielded from the rest of the group by some low shrubs. Seating herself on the grass she closed her eyes and began to hum to herself as she centered her thoughts to try and meditate. After a few minutes she gave up. Sighing to herself she stood back up and stretched out her still tired limbs. "What to do, what to do, too much energy to need to meditate and too many things on my mind to focus." she mumbled quietly to herself, then got an idea.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the pocket dimension in her gem; a bright light shown from the stone and a moment later a beautiful finely tuned violin materialized in her hands. Grinning to herself she turned to face the mountains on the other side of the river, out beyond some still green farmlands, the sun just starting to make its way down towards the distant mountains.

Then she began to play, slowly at first with a few short practice pieces to warm up and remember how to play the delicate instrument. Soon her eyes drifted closed as she gave herself over to the music, her slim form swaying and moving gracefully in tune with the with the classical music.

_Author's note: Search for "Cantabile for violin" on Google, should be the first result on youtube._

~{0}~

On the other side of the bushes James had just finished putting on his freshly cleaned mish mash of uniform and civilian clothes when he heard the an unexpected sound. Someone was playing the violin … and playing it supremely well. Curious he set off in the direction of the sound to see if he could find its source.

~{0}~

Finishing the last note Pearl lowered the violin and breathed deep as she finally felt relaxed enough to meditate,but her thoughts were immediately interrupted by someone clapping softly.

Whirling around to confront a possible assailant she was caught again off guard by the site of James sitting on an old log at the edge of the clearing. A huge smile on his face as his warm eyes twinkled in merriment at the site before him. "James! What are you doing here, it's rude to interrupt a lady when she's practicing her music!" Pearl scolded him lightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, I don't mean any rude intrusion, but I heard such lovely music and had to find it source. I didn't know you could play the violin, but then I shouldn't be surprised. Where did you get it anyway?" asked James as he walked over and picked up the violin where it had fallen on the soft grass. Dusting it off he examined it for damage then lifted it to his own chin and assumed a playing position. "Do you mind if I give it a try? I haven't played either in ages."

Nodding her permission Pearl lay down on the grass with her arms folded behind her head so she could comfortably watch the young man play the instrument. "Please proceed, let's hear what you can do" she smiled brightly at James as he readied the bow and began to play.

Much to her surprise James was quite good at the fickle instrument as rather than an expected screech of strings, after a couple warm ups, he was soon playing nearly as well as she could.

The sun continued is slow drive to the horizon as the two took turns playing the violin by the side of the river. Soon a small crowd had gathered as they too were drawn to the mix classical music and lively folk music as the two musicians conducted an impromptu concert.

_Author's note: James is playing "English Fiddle Jigs" search it on Google, should be first result._

**000 Junkers JU-52 transport aircraft high over the Carpathian Mountains**

High above the Carpathian Mountains a small Junkers tri-motor transport plan rattled and shook violently as it fought its way through the turbulent high mountain sky. Updrafts as winds collided with unyielding mountains would thrust the aircraft upwards only to be followed by downdrafts on the lee-side of the mountains. In the rear passenger area Aldebert was fighting back airsickness as he tried to focus on the latest batch of reports he'd received just before takeoff. The capture of Pearl wasn't the only project underway and the spymaster needed to be updated on all of them.

Checking his watch and looking out the window at the landscape he was pleased to note that they were running a bit ahead of schedule. Wilhelm had reported in during a refueling stop that he had secured transport and would be arriving in Vienna ahead of him and would take the liberty of organizing some of the local agents for whatever was needed.

A sudden drop in altitude caused Aldebert to slap a hand over his mouth and drop the current report, the papers fluttered in the momentary zero gravity before settling to the floor. Pushing down a rising urge to vomit up his previous lunch, a few minute later he'd recovered enough to collect the papers and tried again to distract himself with reading.

**000 Vienna Austria rail-depot**

They'd timed their arrival to so as to maximize darkness, the rail switching yard was large and there would need to be several track sidings to set for the tran to make it through to the correct line. Pearl and the other commando's had arrived earlier to begin scouting the tracks and occasionally sneaking around to pre-set the track-switches to speed up the transition. Now they provided overwatch from their vantage points atop a nearby engine house and repair shed for trouble that might develop as the train and its precious human cargo passed through the depot.

"Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be someone working late in the engine shed or the offices? The only movement I've seen so far has been at the station controllers tower" mumbled Darren from over by the buildings chimney.

"Looks quiet, I saw the security guard earlier on his bicycle patrolling the other side of the yard earlier but haven't seen him since, he's due to pass by any moment now" replied Pearl as she scanned the innumerable hiding places around the darkened rail-yard.

The two fell back into silence as they continued to scan the rail-yard shadows for threats. Looking across the way Pearl could just make out the forms of James and George who were invisible in the darkness unless one knew exactly where to look in advance. Looking back down into the rail yard she noted the brief flicker of shadow as Frank darted from cover, threw a switching lever, then just as quickly disappeared back into the shadows.

"Looks like Frank is getting the rail switches ready; any minute now the train will ease through the station and we can re-board it as it passes." whispered Darren as he too resumed his watch.

A couple minutes later; right on schedule, the faint chuffing and puffing of a steam engine heralded the entrance of the refugee train into the rail yards. At minimum speed with the engine's locomotive at its lowest possible power setting the engineers in the cab eased it into along the tracks so as to make sure they had plenty of time to double check the switches. Only the faint running lights were lit to give some semblance of normalcy to anyone watching that this was a normal trail on a normal late night route to some unknown destination.

Wheels screeching over the uneven rails and around the narrow turns the train drove deeper into the quiet switching yard of the depot as it slowly made its way to the desired outbound line. Passing the water tower the shadow that was Frank darted from cover and hopped up into side of a boxcar; its side door briefly opening then closing as he climbed in.

" _One recovered, four to go_ " thought Pearl quietly to herself as she looked across to the station masters tower. Something caught her sharp eyes "Eyes up Darren, we got movement, station office tower, there's an extra person there now".

Shifting his rifle scope Darren sighted in on the spot, sure enough there was a new shadow. "Confirmed, where did he come from?" he whispered quietly. "You ready?"

"Ready" confirmed Pearl as she checked that her rifle was cocked and ready to fire. A dimly flickering light from James position grabbed her attention, the faint light was morse code. "Signal from James, they have movement, too…. Looks like he's pointing at the depot's main building"

"Confirmed, movement on the roof; signal James and George, we start shooting at my shot." ordered Darren as he settled himself more behind cover and lined up his targets.

"Darren? Are you sure? …. never-mind, ready on your mark" replied Pearl as she too settled into a shooting position then quickly signaled the others with her own dim flashlight.

The train continued to huff and chuff it's way through the yard, now about halfway to its destination. The cab was visible now, the crew was accompanied by some of the Polish soldiers ready to fend off any attack that might come. Their eyes warily peering into the darkness with rifles and machine guns on makeshift mounts at the ready for a fight.

Across the yard a few shadows broke cover and in the dim lights of the rail yard what could only be a heavy machine gun seen carried between them. "Pearl, MG at 2 o'clock" whispered Darren as he hesitated for just a moment, then opened fire. A second later the others opened up with their own rifles as each commando picked out likely targets to shoot at on the other side of the tracks.

Caught by surprise the men with the machine gun cried out and collapsed as the accurate fire of the commandos found the targets. Silence returned to the night as both sides pondered the next moves of the developing fight; each watching for a muzzle flash to reveal the other's position.

The bright strobe of a rifle firing was instantly followed by a heavy thunk and whizzing sound as someone fired on Pearl's position, the bullets impacting just in front of her. That was the trigger as the rail-yard erupted in a furious fire fight of rifle and machine-gun fire broke the silence of the night.

Tracer rounds from machine-guns flashed across the yard like laser beams as the two sides fought. Occasionally there was a shout of agony from the buildings as a bullet hit home. Casualties on both sides began to climb as bullets struck the train and engine seeking those hiding with. Over in the depot buildings German soldiers collapsed as accurate fire from the commando's found its mark again and again making the enemy pay a steep price for the fight.

Undaunted by the furious battle raging around it the mighty steam engine pressed onwards through the yard. Occasionally a bullet would ping off the cab but the engineers held firm in their duty for if they failed or fell then the whole train and operation would be doomed.

~{0}~

Adelbert and Wilhelm listened to the furious firefight from their command post behind the station building. Wilhelm had done his job well preparing the ambush. Through his efforts they had plenty of soldiers, weapons, and had explosives planted to derail the train if needed.

"Nicely done Wilhelm, nicely done; we should have our quarry tonight and with her the leverage and knowledge we need to gain the Gem technology for our great government." Expressed Aldebert happily "you'll get a commendation for this if it works, you can count on it".

Wilhelm's thin lips twisted up into a thin smile as he nodded his agreement then returned to the task of yelling orders to the troops.

~{0}~

Up on top of the engine house Pearl and Darren were fully engaged firing at any and all muzzle flashes in a desperate attempt to suppress the enemy's guns. The train was by now more than halfway through the yard and picking up speed. Soon it was passing the repair shed, James and George briefly stopped firing to use the train's bulk as a shield to leave cover and climb aboard. Once on board the two found good firing positions from within the boxcar and rejoined the battle quickly silencing another machine gun and sending others diving for cover.

Seeing her friends safely aboard the train Pearl switched her attention back to the enemy positions just in time to line up a shot on another MG gunner and shoot him. "This isn't going to work! We can't keep this up, there are too many of them! We need a new plan!" shouted Pearl over to Darren. Across the yard more enemy soldiers were appearing and joining the fight.

Darren just nodded as he lined up his shot then squeezing the trigger drilled a German MG gunner in the head and causing the gunner's assistant to duck behind cover. "Not disagreeing but right now just keep shooting while we think of something!"

So engrossed in the battle that Pearl's sharp hearing almost didn't hear the frantic yelling from the refugee train as it passed below them. "DARREN, PEARL! THE TRACKS!"

Quickly shifting her attention from the battle she looked down the tracks and nearly froze in horror. The train was rapidly approaching the last switch; it was set the wrong way. A flicker of movement revealed the cause as an enemy soldier was sprinting away from the switch; in his hand was the steel bar needed to change it back.

The soldier didn't make it far as Pearl's bullet smashed into his back, the man shrieked in pain and surprise before slamming into the ground and lay still. The critical switching bar still in the now dead soldiers hands. Thinking fast Pearl ran the calculations through her head, velocity of train, volume of fire, distance, time to cover the distance to arrive at a new plan.

"Darren, give me some cover, I need 30 seconds, I have a solution" she shouted over the din of battle. Emptying her latest clip into an MG's position she ducked down behind cover and sat down so she could concentrate safely. "Trust me, I'll get us some cover"

Nodding his understanding Darren concentrated fire on anyone shooting at their position until satisfied the immediate threats to their position were silenced. Ducking behind cover himself he began to gather their equipment to make ready for their own run to the train when he looked over at Pearl. He nearly dropped the equipment at what he saw before him.

Darren kneeled down and stared at Pearl as her Gem had begun to glow, its brightness rapidly increasing as if a lightbulb within was gradually warming up. Soon a thick fog began to fill the depot as it rapidly covered the train, the tracks, and finally the depot building. With their targets obscured the volume of fire slackened off as both sides could no longer see the other and only the occasional blind shot into the fog was heard.

Darren continued to stare at Pearl as her Gem continued to glow brightly, her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to concentrate. "Pearl? … did you make this fog?" he whispered for fear of breaking her out of the trance and losing the cover afforded by the fog.

After what seemed like eternity but was in reality only a minute Pearl opened her eyes and shakily got to feet. She tried to step but stumbled causing Darren to instinctively reach out and steady her. "Easy there little sister, you're very weak, just lean on me and I'll get us to the train.

~{0}~

The sudden stoppage of machine gun fire followed by a rapidly growing fog signaled to Aldebert that things were not going to go according to plan. "Wilhelm! They've got some trick, no time to figure out what it is; signal your men! Blow the tracks!"

Wilhelm grinned and licked his lips; he liked explosions. Especially those that broke a preys spirit ahead of the kill. Giving a quick salute, he turned and walked into the thickening fog.

~{0}~

With Pearl safely aboard the train Darren set out across the yard to where the soldier with the switch lever had fallen. Finding the soldier was surprisingly easy but finding his way to the indicated switch in the still thick fog was another challenge. Quickly he raced along the track as the engine chugged through the yard as it continued to build up momentum. "Why does everything always have to be a race" he grumbled to himself as he hurried across the tracks.

He nearly stumbled over the switching rails in the fog and darkness. "Finally, not a moment too soon!" Quickly he jammed the bar into the switch gate controls and shoved it forwards, adrenaline giving him a temporary super-human boost of strength.

With a screech of rusty, poorly oiled metal the switch shifted and a few seconds later the locomotive rumbled past and down the desired line. The last obstacle past the engineers poured on steam and the train rapidly began to build up speed as it pulled out of the embattled depot towards freedom.

Jogging along next to the squad's boxcar Darren was helped aboard by Frank and assisted over to a nearby stack of hay. Collapsing from exhaustion he settled into a resting position looking across the car he thanked his maker that everyone was present and free of serious injury.

"You doing okay over there Pearl?" he asked loudly enough to be heard over the clack of wheels over uneven rails. "I assume that was some Gem magic trick back there? It saved us all it did."

Sitting up she leaned on a very worried looking James for support. "Yes, but don't expect me to do that again, I promised Rose I wouldn't use magic and this counts as cheating."

James was about to reply when a bright light flashed outside the boxcar followed by a thunderous roar that shook the whole boxcar violently. Some of the soldiers and civilians in the car screamed in fear as the whole car threatened to derail before seeming to recover itself. Somewhere behind them the screech of metal on metal was briefly heard followed by screams then a loud crunching thud.

As fast as it had started it was over and the normal sounds of train wheels resumed, but there was a new noise, a persistent thunk-clunk sound now followed from the rear of the train.

For a long moment no one spoke or dared to breath for it was clear what had happened. Finally James stood and opened the side door of the boxcar to look outside. Wordlessly he pulled the door closed again, then sat down; his eyes wide with shock as what he'd seen.

"James?" whispered Pearl as she kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. Slowly James lifted his arms to return the hug and began to cry softly.

"The last four carriages are gone; those were the ones with most of the civilian's and the wounded; those families, innocents, just trying to get to safety. We did all we could and it wasn't enough, they're gone". With that his emotions broke and he pressed his face into her shoulder sobbing quietly as his body shook with grief.

Fighting back her own tears Pearl did what she could to maintain a semblance of strength for James to draw upon as he leaned into her. An hour later exhaustion caught up to the survivors as one by one they drifted off to a restless sleep haunted by the ghosts of those who didn't make it.

~{0}~

Fires burned all around the twisted wreckage of the destroyed railcars casting a flickering red light across the gristly scene. All around lay the mangled and burned bodies of the passengers lay where they had fallen like broken dolls tossed by some uncaring hand.

Aldebert boots crunched along the gravel of the tracks; a picture of the woman they'd sought in his hands. He was angry, someone would pay for this screw up. The bomb was much too powerful and was detonated too late after the train reached it. It was supposed to derail the engine so they could surround and capture the occupants. Instead they had a bloody mess to clean up and a very real chance that their prize was among the dead.

"Damn shame this is, there's no honor in this." grumbled Aldebert as he walked up to Wilhelm's still form as he surveyed the carnage all around them. "The soldiers have checked most of the bodies and no sign of Pearl; the rest of the train escaped so at least we still have a chance."

Taking another look around Aldebert pulled a small camera from his pocket to snap pictures for his report then pulled a notepad from his pocket and began to scribble some thoughts down.

"Find out who blew up the wrong cars and have them punished; we can't afford another screw up and I don't like having civilian blood on my hands. Once that's cleared up we fly for our next stop; I think I know where they're headed if that track goes where the station master says it does" commanded Aldebert before turning and walking back towards his personal sedan.

Wilhelm continued to stand still as a statue at the threats of punishment for the screw up from his superior. Idly his eyes scanned over the wreckage taking in the horrific scene as a thin smile began to form on his lips for he had been the one to set the bomb and ensure it was too big. It would be a simple matter to select a hapless soldier to pin the blame onto. To his cold mind the Polish were just dirt to be removed, not investigated or given any quarter; and that woman the spymaster sought? What possible use could he have for her; just more dirt to scrape away.

~{0}~

As the sedan pulled away from the wreckage of the train Aldebert leaned back and closed his eyes. A massive headache was threatening to put him out of action; quickly he reached into his pocket and withdrew a bottle of aspirin. Downing a couple of the bitter tasting pills he waited for the medicine to take effect " _Yes, we have another shot, but it will be complicated and more risky. Strange as it is the escape of the train is our best case scenario after this disaster_ "

Looking out the window another thought occurred to him. " _I'll have to watch that Wilhelm, something tells me he's much too bloodthirsty to be part of this intelligence team._ _I don't have any proof but his lack of reaction at the derailment and carnage, that isn't right._ "

**000 Leoben, Austria**

The manager at the manufacturing plant was supremely happy to trade one of his older locomotives for a top of the line german engineered one. So happy he didn't ask for details about the obvious battle damage from bullet holes, scorch marks and blood splotches. In the cost averse business of manufacturing a good yard boss never looks a gift horse in the mouth.

With a replacement locomotive and some new boxcars, obtained by just hooking up the engine and driving off, the refugee train now resembled any number of industrial trains in the area. Hopefully this would help shake off any pursuing German agents as by now the description of the original engine was known.

**000 Salzburg, Austria**

The train had been forced by the rail routes to pass through the occupied city of Salzburg but the transition was much smoother through the large rail depot. A few times the commando's had thought they spotted German SS agents in the yards checking for railcars but whether due to the switch in locomotives or lack of interest they were not discovered.

James had been quiet for most of the trip, often just sitting on the side of the squad's railcar just watching the forested valleys and snow capped mountains scroll past. Often time's Pearl would sit with him telling stories of the Gem rebellions or some distant planet she'd been to in an effort to distract him and get his mind onto something else. Frank and George would occasionally try and play some joke on him or get him to drink some liquid they claimed was wine stolen from another train at one of the refueling stops. Darren even tried ordering him out of it man-to-man.

But in the end nothing worked and the young man continued to just sit and watch the world outside. It wasn't until the train made a stop in Liechtenstein that he finally seemed to snap out of it much to everyone's relief. When asked he said he simply had arrived at a conclusion and said no more about what it was or what it entailed; but he did smile more when Pearl was around to sit and chat with him.

**000 Bern, Switzerland - September 22nd, 1939**

The journey from Salzburg to Bern had been long but mercifully uneventful allowing the refugees much needed time to recover from the ideals of Vienna. Entering the neutral nation had been simple enough as they were clearly refugees from violence and a very sympathetic border security official. Now safely across the neutral nation the train was parked just outside the main rail station so the passengers could disembark and decide on their final destinations.

For the civilians this was easy as they were not representatives of their government; for the soldiers and politicians it was a different question. As in order to remain neutral the nation could not been seen to be harboring agents of the Belligerent nations and so they were granted a few days rest and resupply before they were mandated to continue their journey out of the country.

It was after the commando squad had settled in for their brief at a hotel near the train that James took his leave of the group and disappeared into the bustling city to run an errand.

When he finally returned hours later he was wearing an ear to ear grin with eyes full of life and excitement. "Pearl" he had begun "would you please join me on a date? I have tickets to a show I think you'd like and evening wear to go with it! What do you say?"

Pearl was speechless, a blue blush appeared as she smiled back at the expectant young man holding out an envelope with the tickets in one hand and two clothing bags draped over the other. She almost said no, almost made a polite rejection but something about his cheery demeanor or maybe the encouragement of the others she had said "yes".

**000 Konzert Theater Bern Billettkasse - Swan Lake performance**

The two had arrived just after dark as the doors to the theater where just beginning to drift closed to shut out late arrivals. An usher in a sharp uniform had guided them to their seat up in the balcony area where they would have a clear view of the performance below. James was dressed in a simple black formal suit coat with red tie and white silk undershirt; it was a size too big and he had to pull up the pant legs and cuffs but the he was able to make it work. Pearl was wearing a simple black strapless skirt with sparkling sequins knee-length skirt and waist that complimented her slim figure and a white accent shawl around her shoulders finished the look.

As the two walked through the theater to their seats the more well-to-do patrons were staring at them; whether curiosity, jealousy or disgust the couple simply didn't care as they chatted idly waiting for the show to start. Ignoring the stares of the other visitors, they failed to notice a tall tuxedo clad young man who was chatting idly with some dignitaries; the young man however did notice them.

~{0}~

Aldebert nearly spit out his wine as his eyes went wide from surprise and shock. He'd been hunting her for days, across thousands of miles of roads and rail-lines, in stations, rail depots, and town all along the alps. They'd learned of the locomotive switch but with all the freight moving around couldn't locate the train itself. He gambled that they would show up in Bern but having not seen anything for days was about to give up and try another city. Now here they were! Excusing himself he hastily made his way to the front desk and asked to use the telephone. After a few rings a heavily accented voice answered and Aldebert relayed his plan.

~{0}~

"James, how ever did you arrange this? This theater is beautiful, the colors, the chandeliers, the lighting, the ornate craftsmanship of the structure. Stars its beautiful!" whispered Pearl in quiet awe as she took in the view of the ornate theater from her seat. When James didn't immediately answer she turned to look at him and chuckled a little at what she saw.

For a moment James's was clearly transfixed as his brown eyes were locked onto the woman seated next to him; a look of pure bliss on his face. "Earth to James, come in James" teased Pearl as she lightly patted his cheeks drawing an embarrassed blush from her date.

"Oh, sorry Love, just, caught up in the moment there…. Um.. well I realized some of my father's business associates had offices in Bern. He used to do some materials trading with them back when the economy and trade was better. Anyway I looked them up, made contact and after explaining who I was and calling some of Dad's old favors, here we are!" explained James shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "I got the idea earlier while we were on the train, I figured it would make a welcome distraction and well, I'll explain more after the show.

Pearl's smile could have melted snow as she lifted the armrest out of the way and shifted herself to lean against a now furiously blushing James. "Thank you for putting this together James and thank you for inviting me out to a show; it's been so long since I've been to anything like this".

A brief flickering and dimming of the theater lights announced the start of the show as darkness filled the theater. Soon the the stage lights were lit and a single violin began to play the opening notes to Swan Lake as a young ballerina appeared on stage to begin the dance. Up on the balcony Pearl leaned forwards in her seat to better see the stage; entranced by the music and graceful movements of the dancers below. Next to her James was only half watching the show.

~{0}~

It was late evening when the performance had ended and the audience filed out of the grand theater to make their way back to their accommodations. Pearl and James where the last to leave as she had wanted to make closer inspection of the ornate decor of the theater house.

The two walked contentedly along the bridge sidewalk arm in arm still feeling in high spirits after the performance. Without warning, and much to James's surprise, Pearl suddenly stepped away before leapt up onto the bridges railing and began to spin and dance in a graceful ballet. Humming the signature tune she pirouetted, curtsied, and danced to the classical music playing within her imagination. James could only stand and watch in awe as her form was silhouetted by the twinkling lights of the city that lined the walls of the river Aare below the bridge.

Finishing the dance she jumped back down to the sidewalk, and after straightening her dress turned to James with that same bright smile and lively blue eyes. "What did you think?"

By way of answer James took a step forward, gently pulled her into a tight embrace … then kissed her.

Pearl's eyes went wide as her body tensed up in surprise breaking the kiss as she leaned away from James and stared back at him. His eyes normally full of warmth and kindness where now full of fear and worry as one singular thought filled his mind, he'd screwed up. "Pearl, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I was so caught up in the moment, I'll I'll." He was silenced mid apology as she put a finger to his lips and smiled shyly back at him, her eyes soft and filled with warmth.

A loud voice in her head told her to pull away, to push him away and scold him for his boldness to make him never do such a thing again. But a smaller voice whispered to her to embrace it, to live a little, to experiment, to try. After a brief hesitation, she decided to listen to the smaller voice and pulled James in for another, longer, deeper kiss. Time seemed to slow as the two stood in quiet embrace oblivious to the passing foot traffic; some smiling at the new couple.

~{0}~

Half an hour later the couple was walking back to the hotel as it was only a few blocks from the theater laughing and sharing jokes. Pearl was ecstatic, this was new, exciting, she'd never before been in any kind of relationship beyond Rose and certainly not with a human. It was clear to her that James was feeling the same way as the euphoria and excitement of what the future held and what adventures they would face together filled his imagination.

Passing a small pastry shop James slowed his pace and tugged Pearl back to him to catch her in another hug as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. Setting her back down he held her close for a moment more before releasing her and leading her into the desert shop.

"Table for two please" he asked the Major D who simply rolled his eyes and huffed. "Sorry sir, we're closing in a few minutes, the bakery is shutdown already and the staff are heading home."

"Oh don't worry, we'll just order whatever is leftover in the desert case then be on our way." assured Pearl before taking James's hand and half pulling half dragging him past the Major-D to a table near the bar. "Looks like you have some apple pie and cheesecake left, we'll take both with some herbal tea. That shouldn't be much trouble right?" asked Pearl as she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at the Major-D.

The Major-D simply sighed and nodded as he went to fetch the order and warm water for tea.

James was still smiling as he leaned across the table to take Pearl's small hands into his own. Gently he entwined his fingers with hers as he took a moment to think of his words before speaking. "Pearl, thank you for coming out with me tonight. Ever since I first meet you at the training camp I've been entranced by you. You're smart, strong of spirit and form, confident even when faced with grave danger, yet so full of warmth and caring for those around you"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he spoke the hardest words he'd ever spoken. "I love you Pearl, if you'll accept me, I'd like to see where this goes"

Pearl stuttered for words as she blushed a deep blue "James, I, I don't really know what to say to this, I've never been in a relationship before, not with anyone save for Rose. I don't.."

Having gotten past the hard part James felt his confidence return as he continued. "It's Okay Love, we can take it slow, at your own pace and your own limits. If it doesn't work out, if we can't balance duty and love, or you just don't feel comfortable, we call it off being able to say that we gave it a try. After all we've been through, I realized that we might not live to the end of this war and, well, I figured I had to try again so if whatever happens next, we'd have an answer."

By way of answer Pearl leaned across the table and planted a quick kiss on his lips, though brief and small it conveyed all that was needed to be said.

Before either could say anything more the dessert and tea arrived and the two tucked into the snack. Though new love was fun, it had been many long hard weeks since the last deserts.

~{0}~

The last two blocks to the hotel passed in easy silence as the couple walked along the streets. Having been awake most of the day, the excitement of the evening, and the late hour the two were tired and eager to return to the hotel to rest. They'd just turned the last corner with the hotel in sight when two blurs of shadow reached out from the shadow of a doorway and behind a parked car to grab them. Before either could shout strong gloved hands pressed foul smelling rags over their faces as their arms were pinned behind their backs.

Training kicked in before either could form a thought as James stomped down hard on his assailants foot and snapping his head back into the man's face. Now free of the attacker James staggered forwards and nearly collapsed, the exposure to the chloroform was brief but it was a strong substance and already he could feel his limbs and mind slowing. Looking up groggily to check on Pearl he was thankful to see that she had similarly subdued her own attacker; more importantly she was alert and ready to fight.

"Pearl, you should run, get the others" wheezed James as his sinuses and throat burned from the chemical's effects. He tried once more to stand and almost fell except for Pearl ducking under his arm to steady him as he slung his arm over her shoulders. "Not how I expected our first day to end, grant me a do over won't you?" he chuckled groggily. "Thanks by the way"

"Glad to see your humor's intact, okay let's get going before their friends realize their comrades are missing." Steadying herself and her human cargo she began to fast walk back towards the hotel and safety. "Not that it's much comfort, but I think they want us alive or else we'd be wounded or worse by now" remarked Pearl confidently as she quickened her pace.

"Not necessarily" said a thickly accented voice from behind as Pearl felt the unmistakeable muzzle of a pistol press against her back. Twisting her head to look behind her eyes widened in surprise as a chill ran down her spine for the man's blue eyes and expressionless face expressed an empty, cold, malice.

"You overestimate your value to me." Then he squeezed the trigger.

Fire blossomed in her body as Pearl shrieked in surprise and pain as she collapsed forwards in agony, her eyes wide with shock and pain her form glitching a bit as she fought to maintain her physical form. Squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed back against the fire burning within her body she gathered her strength for one last desperate defense. " _Not like this, I can't let them hurt him, they won't hurt him, not like this, not like this_ "

Weak from the chloroform James barely managed to cushion his fall as he collapsed to the ground; the strength had left his muscles leaving him helplessly sprawled on the sidewalk. Rolling onto his side he was surprised to find that he was still alive, looking towards Pearl he his mind went blank with fear at the sight of her. Briefly the two made eye contact and he could see the determined fire blossoming within her. "James, it's going to be okay" she whispered through gritted teeth as she began her counter attack.

Fighting through the burning pain in her chest Pearl twisted around and struck out at her attacker putting all her strength and remaining energy into the strike. She was rewarded with a satisfying crunch as her arm made contact with Wilhelm's leg shattering it instantly on impact.

Wilhelm staggered backwards in surprise and fell against a parked car, catching himself on its mirrors he managed to keep himself from falling completely. Then he did something completely unexpected, rather than cry out in pain and fear; he smiled then started laughing.

"Very good, the hunt is always best when the prey fights back. But I'm afraid I don't have time to play tonight. Good bye". And with that he emptied the rest of his ammunition into Pearl with a series of rapid pops that echoed up and down the street.

James could only look on in horror as Pearl's form began to glitch and fizzle as her gem fought to maintain her physical form. She looked over at him, eyes full of warmth and love as her lips moved soundlessly; but he understood just the same. "I'll be okay, you will be okay". With that her form collapsed in a bright flash of light and a gust of wind that stirred up the sidewalk dust. With a soft tink a simple round white stone fell to the sidewalk where Pearl's body was once was.

"YOU BASTARD! Why do this! Aren't you supposed to be taking us alive!" roared James as he struggled to sit up and try to swing at Wilhelm. "ANSWER ME YOU DIRTY *****!"

Wilhelm simply reloaded his pistol and pointed it at James's head. Idly he started flicking the safety off and on as he wordlessly stared back at James, seemingly oblivious to the burning hatred in the other man's eyes. "You liked her yes? Hhhmm, I wonder which is better. To just kill you …. Hhhhmmm, nah, I think I'll let you live knowing you completely and utterly failed her."

Headlights lit up the narrow street and a black sedan soon drove up and stopped next to the scene of the attack. The rear passenger door opened and an SS officer stepped out and began to angrily speak to Wilhelm in German and gesturing at the stone on the ground. After a brief discussion the officer walked over to James, looked down at him, smiled, then kicked him hard in the head knocking him unconscious.

~{0}~

"PEARL!" James yelled as he sat bolt upright having regained consciousness and quickly recovered himself ready to fight for his love. "Pearl, she's injured, she was shot and and…" his breathing was coming fast and shallow as he frantically surveyed his surroundings.

A gentle hand appeared in his view and firmly pressed him back down into the hotel room bed "Easy lad, easy, lay down now. You're safe here." said an unfamiliar voice.

Without warning he felt his head start spinning and a wave of nausea nearly made him throw up. Allowing himself to be pushed back down to the bed he shifted his gaze to the room at large to see who was speaking; to find that even his vision was blurry, probably from the impact.

"My name is Doctor Diez, you've got a nasty concussion and need to rest." soothed the large blur sitting by his bed. That must be the doctor he surmised groggily. Looking around he could see other blurs that must be the rest of the squad, one stood up and walked over to kneel next to his bed.

"Don't worry James, we know what happened, a drunk by the name of Howard was in the area and managed to remember enough of the event to tell us what and how it happened." reaching up and grasping James's hand in his own he squeezed hard to help focus his thoughts. "Remember what Pearl told us about Gem physiology? It sounds like her physical form 'poofed' which means that as long as her Gem is intact, and I believe it is, then she's alive and will need rescuing from wherever those SS officers have taken her."

James nodded his understanding as he leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes " _I'll get you back my love, I'll find you and get you back safe. Should I fail or you're dead, then I'll raise fire from the darkest depth of hell as I take my vengeance upon this world._ "

**000 end chapter**

* * *

This story how now broken the 100,000 word mark and to celebrate you get an extra long chapter full of adventure, furious gun battles, romance, and a shocking chapter end. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and I plan to continue with one chapter per month. The next chapter is already in progress with working title "Wrecking Ball" to give a clue of what's coming next.

 **Please review to let me know how I'm doing or what I can do better. Nothing fuels the desire to write more than hearing from the readers and their thoughts on the story.**  


There isn't much history in this chapter; instead here are WW2 history notes about a few of the nations that the story-metrics are showing my readers are located for a fun change of pace. I scouted the full route and all specific locations using Google Map, Satellite imagery, and street view so it should all match up with real world.

Most of this is from Wikipedia which can be sketchy so please send me a PM to let me know if I need to correct an error or add something

* * *

The route taken: Lowicz to Gliwice - Poland, Jablunkov Pass to (just outside) Trenčín- Slovakia, Vienna to Leitendorf to Liezen then Innsbruck - Austria, and lastly Bern - Switzerland.

Sweden: Officially neutral at the start of the war; the nation still aided Finland economically and with armaments. This wasn't to last as outside pressures built.

Uzbekistan: 1941 to 1945, during World War II, 1,433,230 people from Uzbekistan fought in the Red Army against Nazi Germany.

Honduras: Initially neutral in the war but joined the Allied side after the attack on Pearl Harbor. It contributed food and raw materials to the allies.

Denmark: Denmark officially remained neutral from the outbreak of the war. It was invaded without declaration of war as part of Operation Weserübung on 9 April 1940.

Brazil: Maintained its official neutrality until 1941, when it allowed Allied bases to be opened to patrol the South Atlantic.

Australia: Among the first countries to announce it was at war with Germany, on 3 September 1939.

Brazil: Maintained its official neutrality until 1941, when it allowed Allied bases to be opened to patrol the South Atlantic.

Australia: Among the first countries to announce it was at war with Germany, on 3 September 1939.

Mexico: Escuadrón 201, also known as the Aztec Eagles. A group of 300+ volunteers, who trained in the United States to fight against Japan. It was the first Mexican military unit trained for overseas combat.

Brazil: The Brazilian Navy and Air Force played a role in the Battle of the Atlantic after mid-1942. Brazil also contributed an infantry division that entered combat on the Italian Front in 1944.

 


	16. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I'd like to extend a huge thank you to reader Vox has drawn some lovely artwork to accompany the story; head over to http://voxdrawsstuff.tumblr.com/search/wwII to see it. Seeing such happy fans gives the motivation that's needed to see this story to the end.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> "Do you think all that's Pearl's doing?" asked Darren to no one in particular as another blast ripped through the facility pushing the flames higher into the sky.

**000 Beach city lighthouse park - Easter Sunday, present day**

"WWWWHAAAAAATTTTTT!" shouted Steven and Connie in near unison as Pearl finished the latest installment of her war stories. The shout echoing around the lighthouse park above the temple picnic area disturbing some of the other families out for the day. There was a brief pause while the two children gathered their breaths before launching into a barrage of questions; their voices blending together.

"You kissed him!? I thought you only like girls!?" asked Connie practically dancing with excitement at the revelation. "It must have been so romantic that first kiss!"

"How come you never talked about James like that before?" inquired a stuttering Steven as he reached for his soda and took a sip. "I mean, you've always seemed kinda, up tight on those things? And starting a relationship with a human seems kinda out of character for you"

"But what about Rose? Weren't you committed to her?" squawked Connie as she sat back down to catch her breath. "Why date a human you'd only known for like, nine months?"

"You got poofed that early in the war? How did you escape the German spies?" asked Steven as he reached over for his notebook to write down the answer. "Did you cheat again?"

"Did you do the rumpy pumpy? Show him your _moves_?" This last one from Amethyst in giant bird form as she swooped on the picnic table with a whoosh of wind as she landed. "I could hear you guys talking on the way in"

"Amethyst! That's … rude! obnoxious and well, private!" squawked Pearl as she blushed blue at the highly suggestive question. "That's no topic to bring up in front of the children! And it's none of your business anyway!" seethed the pale Gem from her seat at the edge of the picnic blanket.

"Well did you? I didn't hear a denial in that" asked Amethyst again as she shifted into humanoid form to pick up a sandwich and stuff it greedily into her mouth. "I mean, a young handsome commando all to yourself, hot stuff!" she said with a leering smirk and winked suggestively.

"Ugh!, you're impossible, I said it's private. Honestly you're watching too much TV lately it's not a good influence on you." grumbled Pearl as she turned away from the still mischievously grinning purple Gem. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she thought for a moment before beginning her answer. " _Well, it was bound to come up eventually, okay, time to clear this up_ "

"It's complicated to say the least. Rose and I had been off and on over the millennia and her - personal - interest in me was always fleeting or at times one-sided. After the evening with James I was riding high on positive emotions and it was the first time someone was genuinely interested in me and only me in well, forever. The tipping point was that Rose always seemed to enjoy the company of human men and I figured there must be something to it as though those months I'd felt what you might call 'chemistry' between us developing. So I decided to try something new and went for it consequences be damned. I mean there was a war on and all."

Finishing her explanation she leaned back on her elbows to just watch the clouds drift through the sky as memories of their brief time together flickered through her imagination. The good times, the _very_ good times, adventures, camaraderie, pain, sadness, depression, " _Stars I miss them"._

Ever attuned to the feelings of those around him Steven was the first to pick up on Pearl's onset of melancholy, " _Can't have that_ " he thought quietly before remembering there was one last question that needed answering. "Okay, I guess that makes sense, but you didn't answer the last question, how did you escape? Did you use your Gem powers and bust out or something?"

That seemed to have the desired effect as Pearl seemed to startle a bit as if shaken from a powerful daydream. Sitting back up to resume her seat she idly played with the blue sash around her waist as she thought for awhile on an answer. "Well, I remember how I escaped and found the others but I couldn't tell you what they were up to while I was … well .. knocked out"

"I think I can help with that part of the story" answered Garnett from off to the side of the picnic table where she had been intently listening to the day's story time. "Now mind you I wasn't there for all of the events but I have an idea what happened."

"Thank you Garnett, that would be very helpful" replied Pearl in a very pleased voice. She was slipping back into her lecturer mode, a comfortable setting that always helped her relax.

Before Garnett could begin Amethyst lept to her feet again to shout "WAIT! You still haven't answered my question! Did you do the nas….." But she was silenced mid-shout when an irritated 'ahem' off to the side made her glance over at Pearl who was giving her a look that could have set stone on fire. "Eerrrr nevermind…. Yes, Garnett, please tell us what happened. I don't remember much of it myself but I'm sure you do."

Nodding her approval Garnet continued "So, as I was saying it was …."

**000 Safehouse, Bern Switzerland - September 24th, 1939**

The rapid ticking and clicking of a typewriter mixes with up-beat swing music wafting from an old record player tucked into the corner. The device is old and poorly maintained causing the keys to sometimes hesitate or suddenly strike with excess force causing the ink to splatter and the devices operator to grunt in frustration as yet another report must be restarted. A loud scratch from the direction of the record player signals the end of the current record and now a continuous scratching sound has replaced the music. Aldebert is certain of it now, frustration is now the defacto normal for him as he sat in his office typing out a situation report for the home office on the finicky typewriter.

"Will you shut that thing off Wilhelm? You might be injured and doped up on drugs but I know you can reach that record player from the couch!" snarled Aldebert in a release of pent up frustration.

Across the room the aforementioned Wilhelm reclined on the rooms single sofa with his leg propped up in a makeshift splint. "Can do" he replied drunkenly as he reaching down to the floor he picked up his latest bottle of pain-killer, Jägermeister, and flung it at the offending device where both the record player and bottle smashed to pieces. "Happy now schlappschwanz?"

Aldebert simply glowered at the now destroyed music player, his once source of sanity in all this madness. Rising from his chair he grabbed up a walking stick and in two quick strides crossed the room to the drunken Wilhelm. "You Fickfehler, you stupid blood thirsty Fickfehler!" shouted Aldebert as he raised the cane above his head, then brought it down on the SS agent's shattered leg.

Wilhelm's eyes bulged and his face went tight as he struggled to suppress a scream of agony. After a moment the pain subsided a little as he glared back at Aldebert with the new found hatred of betrayal. "What's the matter? Does the little lustmolch miss his herrin?" replied Wilhelm with a voice dripping with venom and mockery. "You do don't you" he grinned.

Stepping away from the mad SS Agent Aldebert paced the room for a bit before stopping having now come to a conclusion. "It was you wasn't it. First the overly powerful bomb at the train station, then those poor station managers, and now your blood-thirsty ways have cost us our objective. She was to be our key to advanced technology the likes of which would have guaranteed the future of Germany. But because of you she's dead and I have just the solution to deal with you. The Reich has no use for agents who sabotage their own operations!" Going over to his desk he rummaged around in a drawer then withdrew a long syringe filled with some form of dark colored liquid.

Wilhelm just smiled. "Going to kill me eh? This world has only ever shown me hatred and ugliness, why should I fear leaving such a wretched place?" Reaching under his blanket he withdrew a small Luger pistol and pointed at Aldebert. "Come on then lustmolch, try and kill me"

With unexpected speed Aldebert lept to the side, Wilhelm swung the pistol to track his target but the strong alcohol and pain-killers were making his movements sluggish. A few more quick steps and random direction changes Aldebert his target and slapped the pistol away with one hand then with practiced ease plunged the syringe into Wilhelms leg.

With the brief battle concluded Aldebert returned to his desk where he began to gather his finished reports and belonging into his travel case as Wilhelm felt around the needle hole in his leg. "So, what was in the needle? Slow acting poison? Air? I only feel a slight headache but nothing else, not even an itch or pain. Come on lustmolch, fess up, what did you kill me with?"

Aldebert said nothing as he continued to pack his travel case with documents, extra clothes, the Luger pistol with ammo, and finally a small metal box placed gently into the protected center of the suitcase. With his task finished Aldebert stood up, put on his coat, picked up his suitcase and headed for the door before pausing as if in thought.

After a long pause he spoke, just loud enough for Wilhelm to hear the answer. "Even enemies can show respect and honor to each other and clearly you have neither. That was dissolved asbestos powder, it's going to either leave you a drooling mess for the rest of your life once it works into your brain OR you'll die slowly of blood poisoning IF you're lucky"

With that, Aldebert stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him as he whistled a merry tune to himself as he practically skipped down the stairs to hail a cab. The next appointment was only a short flight away but hopefully would solve the mystery of the stone.

Back in the room Wilhelm lay on the sofa, the small headache he'd felt earlier was rapidly growing in intensity; for the first time since he'd been a small child, he was afraid.

**000 Salem-Spital Hospital, Bern Switzerland - September 26th, 1939**

The clomp of combat boots on hard tile floors echoed through the building as four men dressed in olive colored dress uniforms and wearing berets walked through the hospitals maze of hallways. The nurse walking ahead of them strode confidently through the hallway seeming to know where she was going without checking a map or placard. Occasionally she would glance up at the many mirrors that lined the hallway to make sure the soldiers were still following.

"The patient is right this way Corporal Williams, please be brief as he's in a bad way and needs his rest." requested nurse as the group finally arrived at a large door guarded by two armed police officers. "His chart says the landlady found him in his room a couple days ago and he was brought here by the police, what did you say your interest in him was again?"

"Oh, um, we're here under orders from her majesty's military service to interview the patient to make sure that he's being properly cared for under the rules of the Geneva Conventions" stuttered Darren as he struggled to maintain his composure in front of the nurse.

"Is something the matter sir?" asked the nurse as she checked the name on the clipboard and made some notes to log the visitor's arrival. "Well, nevermind then here is the room, be quick now."

"Thank you Ms … I'm sorry young lady, I don't think I got your name" inquired Darren having gotten his voice and composure more under control.

Smiling the nurse approached Darren and made a show of adjusting his uniform collar and tie "Its Ms Dübendorfer" she replied in a chiding voice as she pointed to her nametag then leaned in close making the soldier take a step back as she whispered "and you need to work on your cover story, even I can see you're here on other business". With that she turned on her heel and strode purposely away to attend to the next patient on her list.

"Oy Darren, looks like you've got some luck with women eh?" snickered George off to the side as he made no attempt to hide what he was looking at as he watched the nurse turn a hallway.

Making a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment Darren turned towards the squad and whispered conspiratorially to them so as to not be heard. "Oh quiet you, exhaustion makes thinking hard okay? Alright men, our suspect is behind this door, we go in, we get the info we need, and we leave…. _Right James?_ "

James didn't reply immediately as he was seeming lost in thought as he just stared at the name on the clipboard. "Patient is John Doe, suspected poisoning, suspect german national. Condition awake but unresponsive." he muttered quietly to himself seemingly oblivious to those around him. "This is the man who killed...hurt… Pearl; he's a very lucky bastard that we need him alive."

Hearing this Frank stepped up and gently tapped James on the shoulder to get his attention "snap out of it brother, we need you focused and on point, no revenge as we can't risk getting caught or we'll lose the cooperation of the local FIS service and their contacts."

At this James dragged himself back to the present and turned his attention to his squad mates "Sorry Sir, won't happen again sir. Just worried about Pearl is all and this dog knows where she is."

Darren smiled back reassuringly as he motioned for the squad to resume their original march formation when the entered the hospital. "Don't worry, we'll get her back, we're all worried about our sister but we must make sure we conduct ourselves properly. Oh, and while I give you all a long leash on fraternization regulations if it becomes a problem you'll have to break it up, _okay_?"

Nodding his understanding he buried his emotions for the coming confrontation. " _Must be cool as ice, for Pearl, I must keep my cool, this monster isn't worth it, for pearl_ "

"Good lad, okay, here we go", grasping the doorknob Darren pushed open the door to stride confidently into the room followed closely by the others.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wilhelm, I believe you might be able to help us with some questions

**000 Hotel Kreuz, Bern, September 27th, 1939**

The morning sun shown through the hotel rooms windows gradually bringing light to the room; its bright rays gradually creeping across a desk covered in news clippings and folders. The last few days had been busy as the squad chased down every lead they could find and contact that the FIS would share with them. Which wasn't much after the visit with Wilhelm; he was found in a public hospital after the landlord found him half-dead and with his mind seemingly gone. All they could get out of him was the name "Aldebert" over and over; but at least they had a name. Eventually the sun's rays had crept far enough up the desk that the sleeping face of James was soon awoken by the invasion of sunlight into his dreams.

"Gah!" shouted James as he sat up at the desk to look around for the source of the disturbance. Looking around he noted the scattered papers on the desk, the one nearest to him had drool marks from where he had passed out reading the report. "Oh bugger, um, okay this one wasn't important, need more coffee" he grumbled as he swept the ruined paper into a waste bin.

Readjusting himself in the chair and straightening up the documents into neater piles he resumed his task of reading reports. " _There has to be something in here; the FIS is very good and that second SS agent seemed to know what the stone was"_ he whispered quietly to himself.

The click of the door latch opening followed by heavy boots signaled that Darren had returned from his errands. Closing the door behind him he set down two bags, one filled with food stuffs, coffee powder, some eggs, cereals and milk while the other contained more documents and photos. "Ah, glad to see you're awake, you had fallen asleep around 4am and I figured I'd just let you rest. You're useless when you're cross-eyed from exhaustion and can't read plus that concussion is still with you."

"Part of me wants to slug you for not waking me up, the other side is grateful for not waking me up" replied James with a tired grin. "I've been going through these reports for any mention of a man named Aldebert; the other two men were just hired local muscle and so are useless"

"Well, glad to see that you've selected not to punch a superior officer, but under the circumstances I think I would have let it slide anyway." Pulling up a chair to the desk and sitting down Darren reached into the first bag and withdrew some cheap metal bowls and proceeded to fix some cereal. "Here, eat up, fresh milk is a rarity these days and we don't have a way to preserve it." Taking his own bowl he began to eat his own cereal; the dry flakes crunching loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

James gave an annoyed glance at the sound before taking his own bowl and digging in. "George and Frank still out chasing ghosts? How did that last lead pan out?"

Swallowing a large spoonful Darren wiped his mouth and continued "Well, they checked the name Aldebert at the local FIS office and learned that there was a known SS Agent by that name here in Bern this last month and that he was at the opera house." He paused for a moment to take a thermos out of the bag and began to pour two mugs of black coffee and hand one to James, "here, this will wake you up"

"Ugh, coffee is terrible… but thanks anyway. What else did they learn?" asked James as he took a large swig of the dark brew then nearly choked "kinda strong eh?"

"Quite, I asked for double shot espresso, figured you'd need it. Anyway, he hasn't been seen since and most of the known safe houses, including the one Wilhelm was found in, are either empty or contained the expected occupants." Another pause this time to drink his own coffee left Darren gasping for air. "Damn, even bad plonk is better than this" he wheezed then sipped again.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking, something is bound to turn up; let's check the airport logs again. There must be something in there." grumbled James as he returned to searching.

~{0}~

The sun was setting by the time James and Darren quit to seek out an evening dinner and more strong coffee so they could work later into the evening. Heading down the street they arrived at a little bistro that was still open and serving hot sandwiches; James felt a pang of guilt as his eyes passed over the dessert case. Sighing to himself he placed their orders and wait at the pickup counter.

Darren had seated himself at a table having picked up the newspaper to review the headlines and the latest news from England. He'd just started the next article when chair across from him moved and a heavy weight thunk down into it. "Service is a bit slow today isn't it…. Who are you?"

Lowering the paper revealed a tall thin man with a gaunt face and sunken eyes framed by thick black glasses, a stylish fedora hat and coat rounded out his appearance. "Good evening Corporal William's my name is Rudolf Roessler, and I believe I can help you."

Having noticed the interloper at their table James left the pickup counter to stand imposingly behind the man now occupying his seat. He was about to speak when Darren signaled for him to be quiet and keep an eye on their surroundings instead. James glared back at the order but relaxed his posture to begin keeping watch as requested, but always keeping an ear towards them.

"How do you know who we are or what we're looking for? I'm not about to confirm anything until you give us a little more information. Please" responded Darren warrilly.

Mr. Roessler just leaned back and nodded as if he understood everything "Yes, that's quite acceptable, I've been, ah, keeping tabs on a mutual enemy…"

Behind him another man hunched over his own drink coughed as if suppressing a snicker before hastily composing himself.

"Mr Blosser, if you're going to listen in just come sit at the table and stop being cagy about it." remarked Roessler over his shoulder to the other man. "Don't mind him, he's the FIS agent assigned to monitor me _and doing a damn fine job about it too!"_ he continued sarcastically.

Grudgingly Mr Blosser stood up, moved his chair over and sat down with his drink at the table. "Okay, fine go on then, but don't let my handlers know that you know about me please"

Mr. Roessler just stared at Blosser with unmistakable amusement, "Amature, I'm sure they already know. This is the spy capital of the world right now isn't it?"

"Um, can we get back on topic please? You said you had information about Pearl right, please spit it out as we're wasting time and heaven knows what's happening to her while we sit here!" bit out James as he almost slammed his fist down on the table, instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the two spies. "Sorry, don't mind me, just a bit mad with stress is all"

Mr Roessler seemed nonplussed by the outburst as he returned his attention to Darren. "Anyway, as I was saying, I came across information about Pearl, not much but it should point you in a direction. There was talk of a fokker trimotor with German markings departing on the 25th with a flight plan to Stuttgart for a science conference with 'special passenger with cargo' on board and diplomatic priority"

Hearing this Darren looked to James as if asking a silent question to which James simply shook his head. "Mr Roessler we have been backwards and forwards through the airport flight logs and found nothing of this, how is it you know about it?"

As if on queue Mr Blosser spoke up in answer "He's got extra special contacts which is why we're watching him, just leave it at that Corporal Williams"

Nodding his understanding to Mr Blosser Darren leaned back in his chair to consider his options. After a moment or two he leaned forwards again having formed his plan of action. "Mr Blosser, you're going to fix us up with papers and passage over the border to Germany."

Blossner nearly fell out of his chair as he sat up in surprise at the boldness of the statement. "Are you mad too? No way I'm going to help you with that." he complained

"Okay, we'll just tell your FIS boss about your performance keeping tabs and maybe Roessler here can help cook something up for you to use as an excuse to help us?" said Darren confidently as he leaned further over the table to the now fully intimidated Blossner.

Blossner held his nerve for just a moment more before giving up "okay, fine you Globi"

**000 Polytechnic University - Stuttgart Germany, September 28th, 1939**

The afternoon sun shown through the thick pane windows of the laboratory illuminating the scant few dust specs floating around in the cool laboratory air. Strewn about the large room where various types of microscopes, burners, test vials, and a multitude of other apparatuses that couldn't be recognized by the layman. Off in the corner a heating grate ticked and popped with expanding metal as the building's hvac system struggled to keep the interior comfortable. Gathered around one of the laboratory tables a group of men in white lab coats, and one in an SS Officer's uniform, were gathered around a small metal box, its lid locked tight.

"Its radioactive, giving off very faint alpha particles but not enough to be dangerous to anyone. You say there is a pearl inside this box? I hope you didn't gather us all here on short notice for an empty box!"

"Yes, there is a large pearl inside the box, what can you tell me about it?" replied Aldebert with a hint of irritation.

The scientist thought for a bit before answering; "Well, without being able to open it I doubt there is much I can tell you other than the alpha radiation. Are you sure we have to wait for your friend?" he asked as he picked up the box and began to fiddle with the latch.

"Quite certain!" squacked Aldebert as he quickly snatched the box out of the overly curious mans hands. "Our expert should be along momentarily, he has experience with these and told me over the phone to make certain the box stayed closed."

Setting the box back down on the table and standing protectively over it Aldebert made a show of checking his pocket watch. "We're lucky he wasn't far away when summoned, he should be along shortly."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" remarked another researcher dryly as the heavy footfalls of someone running could be heard out in the hallway, growing louder by the second.

A moment later the door burst open and a harried looking Earnest Schäfer quickly dropped his coat and briefcase on a table by the door as he rushed over to the workbench.

"Is this the pearl? Is this her?" asked Schäfer in near frantic tones tones from the excitement. "Please tell me the stone is intact and undamaged, such an opportunity! I wonder if she's conscious of what's going on around her in there!?"

"Her? Conscious? You speak of that rock like it's alive!" guffawed the first researcher.

"Settle down everyone, settle down. I gathered you here for two reasons" shouted Aldebert as he motioned for everyone to calm down and line up so he could speak to them. "One, you are the only trusted scientists with the level of clearance needed. Two, you were available on short-notice and within easy transport distance. You will be assisting Schäfer in the coming research"

"Dummkopf! What could be so interesting about a rock, it's impossible that it's alive! You all must be mad!" complained a third researcher.

Stepping over to stand next to Aldebert, Schäfer had picked up the box and was holding it out to the other researchers as if it was the source of all knowledge. "Yes, this is indeed alive, I encountered her in Tibet and saw another being like this take shape. As long as we keep the stone contained she shouldn't be able to take shape and we can study the stone safely. It should be a great boon of knowledge for the Ahnenerbe and our nuclear research efforts!"

Resigning themselves to their fate the group of researchers set about preparing the lab equipment and figuring out how to research a stone without letting it out of its box. Eventually one of them found a small quarantine box with a glass window and manipulation gloves.

**000 Zoll, Thayngen, Switzerland - border crossing October 1st, 1939**

89 miles souths of the university, at a border crossing in the town of Thayngen a passenger van waited in line to cross over into Germany. Inside the commando's dressed in the business suites and uniforms of representatives of the Swiss Federal Energy Agency waited nervously. Further down the line of cars a squad of SS border guards was carefully inspecting each vehicle in line checking papers, passengers, and vehicle contents. Occasionally a car would be waved off and have to turn around due to some unknown problem; seeing this the squad relaxed they're grips on their small Luger pistols a little.

"That's good to see; if they catch us we'll just turn back so long as we're on the Swiss side of the border." commented Frank brightly as he watched the denied vehicle pass by.

"Don't get your hopes up; if they really think you're up to something there is another road-block further up the road they'll stop and shoot you at." corrected Dübendorfer who was posing as the group's driver and local guide. "Last time we crossed over we saw a shot up car covered in blood at it."

Seeing Ms Dübendorfer had come as a surprise to the squad when they had met up with Mr. Roessler to get equipped for the rescue mission. Apparently the two were working together to pass information on German activities to 'interested parties' for a nominal fee and sometimes favors. A few phone calls back to Clarke back at the War Office Building had confirmed the orders; gotten them the cash to pay Mr. Roessler. Mr Blosser had provided the documents and uniforms needed to pull it off and the rest was going to be a comfortable drive through the German countryside.

If they made it past the border that is; and all the random patrols and inspections likely deeper in.

"Well thats Cheery thought" replied Darren sarcastically as the van moved forwards a bit more closer to the checkpoint. "James, you doing okay back there? James? Annoyed Corporal to James!?"

"Peachy, just Peachy Corporal" answered James gloomily from the window seat where he had been watching the the SS Agents checking the cars. "Just itching to get going is all."

"What's wrong with your man there Corporal? His head in the game or not?" asked Ms Dübendorfer as she inched the vehicle forwards to the next position in line.

"Our squad sister got captured the other day and we're on our way to rescue her" answered George as he sat scrunched up in the backseat. To anyone who didn't know him they'd think he was sleeping and harmless when the truth was that he was sitting on two loaded pistols and listening for trouble.

"I know that, but why is he so glum, was she his girl or something?" pressed Ms Dübendorfer as she twisted in her seat to get a better view of the young soldier sitting in the back seat.

Darren said nothing for awhile as he just watched James sit and watch the border guards. Finally after a few minutes he dared to speak his mind. "James, this isn't healthy, where is the rage? Where is the anger? Why aren't you practically ready to kill any German you see in revenge!?"

Tearing his eyes away from the enemy James sat straighter up in his seat to look back at the squad leader. "Because it's not what Pearl would want. She would want me focused on rescue and to accomplish that I need to keep it together, under control. Like a good Commando. But don't mistake my calm for lack of anger. Wilhelm was an empty husk not worth killing. Aldebert however had better pray that I'm not the one to find him."

Nodding his understanding Darren adjusted himself to sit down in the passenger's seat again to pass the remaining time in silence.

A few minutes later the quality of the fake documents was put to the test as the SS Agents reviewed the papers against a list of known or scheduled Swiss government agents. After a long, tense, wait the German soldiers returned the documents with the needed stamps and they were on their way.

**000 8 miles south of Polytechnic University**

Deep within a hillside bunker, a special laboratory had been setup to study the strange stone the SS Spy had recovered. Occasionally a faint rumble could be heard echoing through the facilities chambers as tanks maneuvered and practiced across the surface of the hill; the sound not unlike a faint earthquake. The facility was not large as far as underground bunkers go but it was sufficient for the research team that had taken up residence two weeks ago. There were bunk rooms, kitchen, laboratory, offices, latrine, and one special room specifically outfitted for one very special event.

The little quarantine box had allowed them to study it in greater detail, and the skeptical researchers had eventually come around that the stone was especially special. Once transferred to the larger container it had begun to occasionally float and flash with light before settling down again. At one point the box was shaking and the glass began to crack which prompted a scramble to re-enforce it and a decision to move the research team.

Which is why Ernest Schäfer was standing in the observation room looking into the special containment room, standing as his excitement drove him to almost press against the glass for a better view. "You say that her name is 'Pearl' and that she had pale skin, peach hair, blue eyes and slim figure? That has to be the same one from the temple expedition!" his voice conveying his excitement.

"Indeed, we have a bit of history ourselves as I've told you. I had thought she that fool Wilhelm had killed her; I hope you're theory of her just being, unconscious, is correct." replied Aldebert from his seat next to the scientist. "Are the recording devices ready?"

"Yes, the devices are ready, once everyone is evacuated we just need to engage the cameras and the remote-opening mechanism" confirmed one of the other researchers in charge of a large control board. "I believe everything is ready"

Hearing this Schäfer turned to Aldebert, his face like a kid in a candy store, as Aldebert guessed what he was about to ask. "Yes, Schäfer, you may give the order."

Straightening himself out and adjusting his coat Schäfer gave the orders that would set the next line of research into motion. "Engage the high speed cameras, once those are warmed up... break the box and let her out"

**000 Stuttgart Germany, October 6th, 1939**

"GOD DAMN IT!" shouted James as he flipped over a heavy table sending its contents crashing to the floor in a flurry of papers and broken glass. Breathing heavily he stood over the mess as he looked around the room for something else to vent his pent up anger against.

"Oy! Ease off lad, we're getting close. What happened to 'cool warrior for Pearl'?' asked Frank as he placed a hand on James's shoulder to steady him. "We can't blow our cover either".

"Oh sod off!" grumbled James as he made a point of deliberately crunching some of the broken glass under his boots as he made his way over towards another desk to search its papers.

"Hey, hey, I get it. Pearl's special to all of us, you especially but we're all angry, we all want her back. We're getting close, I can feel it and if we blow it now we'll never recover from it". Offered Frank as he made his way to the trash bin in the corner to search the papers within.

James gripped the edge of the new desk tightly, his knuckles cracking as he pushed down the building frustration and resisted the urge to flip this desk too. After a long moment of struggling he blew out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and shoved the anger down again. "You're right, let's keep looking, there must be some clue left behind here. The main office had directed us here to the mineral department but it looks like everyone has gone on sabbatical"

"Anything from Darren or George?" inquired Frank as he finished checking the trashcan then went to check the next that looked to be still full of crumpled papers.

"Nothing yet I afraid, I saw lights in the other building going on and off but no signal that they found anything…. I think we" but his train of thought was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps and something with a squeaking wheel.

Quickly the two Commandos drew readied their pistols and took up positions near the door that looked 'normal' but provided cover and good firing angles on the door if it came to a fight. A minute later the footsteps and squeak stopped at the door to the laboratory. There was a sound of keys and shuffling then the door was thrown open and a man in uniform stepped in.

"Oh, hallo Herr. Forscher sind Sie?" asked the elderly man standing in the doorway holding the handle of a mop-bucket in one hand and flashlight in another. "Sie vermisste sie. Sie gingen vor ein paar Tagen."

The two Commando's nearly collapsed with relief that it was just the school janitor. "Sorry sir, didn't mean to intrude, we were sent here to speak to some scientists about the quality of coal being sent to Switzerland. Do you know where they went?" asked James in putting on his friendliest smile and as much warmth as possible into his voice.

The old janitor just looked back at him like he was crazy, clearly not believing something as he looked at the coats of the two men standing before him. "Son, you need more practice, no one is that happy to see a janitor." pausing to enjoy the look of utter shock on the men's faces he then pointed to the mess on the floor "unless it's to have him clean up a mess they made. Now whats this all about?"

James was too stunned to say anything as he just stood there looking like a kid caught trespassing in the adult section of the bookstore.

Losing a sigh of frustration Frank decided it was up to him to salvage things. "Well sir, I actually am here about the coal as an excuse to get James here so we could confront the trottel who wooed his girlfriend away from him just before he could propose to her."

Still not quite convinced the old man was clearly looking at their pockets and what appeared to be the heavy objects contained within. "And the guns? Why guns? Don't try to deny it, I was in the Weltkrieg, I know when someone has a gun on their person. You going to shoot him?"

His mind finally catching up to itself James scratched at the back of his head and tried to look embarrassed as he played along with Frank's developing narrative. "Yeah, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. Look. If we leave the guns with you and our papers, would you tell us where they went? I'd mean allot to me as Pearl was very special to me and I'd love to try and win her back. Peacefully that is."

Smiling the Janitor held out his bucket into which both pistols and spare ammunition were dropped unceremoniously into the dirty water within. "Keep your papers, you'll need them to get around the city if the Polizei catch you as foreigners ,even if you are from a neutral nation, could get into trouble with the war on. Now then you're in luck as I heard they were headed to."

**000 Panzer Kaserne, Germany, October 6th, 2 weeks since poofing, 1939**

It was something out of a Reichsfilmkammer production the room was well lit to give the dozen or so camera's and their remote operators the best view of the main event. With a loud crack the miniature pyrotechnic charges shattered the glass of the containment unit releasing the gemstone contained within. Then nothing happened as the gemstone just lay on the table within the remains of the container as the smoke from the pyrotechnics wafted around on an unseen breeze.

Aldebert and Schäfer watched anxiously as the minute on the hand ticked loudly in the soundless observation room, each tick-tok marking the passing time.

"This is pointless, you said she would reform immediately after the box was opened. Wilhelm shot her several times, she probably is dead and this is all for naught" growled Aldebert as he began to pace about the room. " _Glad to be rid of that stupid_ _Fickfehler, i hope his mind has turned to pudding as death is too good for him_ " he thought quietly to himself.

Schäfer just glared at Aldebert in annoyance before speaking irritably "Maybe they're all a little different? The one in Tibet was more animal than sentient, maybe smart ones take longer to form?"

As if on queue the containment room was suddenly lite by a blindingly bright light as the gemstone flew from the table to hover in the air. The observation room was silent as the men within watched in awe as first an outline like a child's doll formed in the air. The doll held its shape for a moment, then began to flash through a series of outlines like clay figured or paper-cutouts before finally taking a final shape and the figure landing on the ground in a crouch.

There in the middle of the room, surrounded by cameras and floodlights a woman was standing where once there was just a seemingly normal giant gemstone. She had peach colored hair, pale skin, large blue eyes, slim figure and dressed in a white ballerina's outfit complete with thin white skirt, leggings, slippers and top.

Aldebert just stared in wonder, "she looks just like the performers from Swan Lake" he whispered as if he feared speaking loudly would shatter this reality as if it was a dream.

Schäfer was the first to recover from his shock as he stepped up to a microphone mounted on the wall of the chaper. Taking a moment he looked back into the room to watch as the being calling itself Pearl looked around the room as if trying to figure out a number of unknown questions. Steeling himself he pressed the intercom button causing a brief squelch as the system activated and drew the attention of the woman to the observation room windows.

Seeing that he had her attention Schäfer pressed the button again and asked the first question that came to his mind. "Hello Pearl, good to see you again. Why are you dressed like a Swan Lake ballerina?

**000 Hill just above the Panzer Kaserne facility - October 6th, 1939**

Having received a general location from the friendly janitor the squad had re-grouped to device a rescue plan that had the least chance of getting everyone killed. Eventually they had settled on a multi phase plan consisting of recon, re-group, planning, then careful infiltration of the facility at dusk the following day to maximize available darkness. After an hours drive through the woods the squad arrived at an overlook just after dark that was not far from the facilities border fence where they could make a small camp and prepare for the coming mission.

What non anticipated was that a rescue may not be needed for just as they parked and began to get ready; a large hill a fireball was scene rising into the night sky. Alarms began to sound all around the base as soldiers scrambled to reach their duty stations while others ran to try and get the growing fire under-control.

"Do you think all that's Pearl's doing?" asked Darren to no one in particular as another blast ripped through the facility pushing the flames higher into the sky.

After a minute of silence just watching the developing inferno James dared to answer for everyone. "Well, who's idea was it to steal a tank a few weeks ago?"

"Okay everyone, we'd best get down there and see if we can find her. If this is her doing she may need help with extraction." ordered Darren as he walked to the back of the van to get the infiltration gear. He was just picking up the first pack when he heard George yelling "FLARE GUN! FIRE THE FLARE GUN STRAIGHT UP!" Without hesitating or asking why he quickly grabbed the requested gun and fired a shot straight up; a moment later a red flair began to slowly descend above their position marking it clearly for anyone watching.

Annoyed at the unexplained outburst Darren walked back towards the front of the van to see what had prompted the shout. "Okay, whats going on, why did we … "

But his words were cut off as with a whoosh of wind and a loud thump; Pearl landed in front of them. "Thank you for firing the flare, I was going to just jump out of there but you're being here makes thing much more convenient. Is everyone here? MMMFFFF!"

Without warning James rushed forwards to grab her into his arms and spin her around as he laughed with joy at seeing her alive and well. "PEARL! Oh thank the stars you're okay. I thought we'd lost you or would be too late but here you've come to us!" Still laughing he set her back down on her feet to plant a quick kiss on her forehead.

Pearl allowed herself a moment of happiness at the reunion as she squeezed James gently back. Taking a deep breath she pushed him away so she would have room to speak. "Happy to see you too James, I'll tell you all about it but first let's make haste and leave before we're caught."

**000 Panzer Kaserne research facility - three hours earlier**

Blinking away her initial surprise at being alive Pearl stood up and checked herself over; silently cursing her base programming forcing her to choose a 'fancy' form on each regeneration. One she was satisfied that her form wasn't glitched she turned her attention to the room around her as she took in the lighting and recording camera's pointing at her. Not one for wasting time she began to form a plan of action and a change of outfit when she heard Schäfer familiar voice.

Looking down at herself she redoubled her silent frustration at the outfit before touching her gem and concentrating. In a flash of light she was wearing a shirt and pants similar to the outfit she'd been wearing in beach city but with slightly darker colors. _"Thats better, much easier to fight in this outfit_ " Once set she turned her attention back to the window and the voices behind it.

"Hello Schäfer, fancy meeting you here. Come to study the captured Gem is it? But to answer your question it's part of my base programing as a former servant class Gem." she spoke loudly into the room, letting her annoyance show in her voice.

Another squelch from the speaker and Schäfer was heard again. "I'm surprised you recognized my voice seeing as we only met for a brief period during a battle. Thank you for the quick answer but I'm sure you understand that that only raises dozens more questions. What _IS_ a Gem, how do you form, why are you radioactive, and does the 'programming' mean you are some kind of computer?"

Pearl considered her options for a bit before replying as she took another look around the room; this time she noted the heavy security doors and what appeared to be some kind of remote weapons stations flanking it. _"I can use my spear to blast through the door, but those guns will be a problem unless I can overwhelm them. Okay plan formed now to just build the energy for it. Keep them talking"._

"Okay Mr Schäfer, you seem to have the advantage for the moment so I'll entertain your curiosity." With that she began to explain the basics of Gem's while leaving out anything of critical importance as she began to slowly build up energy into her Gem.

~{0}~

Time seemed to pass slowly as question after question issued from the speakers and Pearl did her best to answer them without giving away critical information. She was getting close to being ready as her gem's energy well was nearly topped off with enough for her escape plan to work. So far it had only been Schäfer's voice speaking but her sharp eyes could pick out other shadows moving or standing motionless behind the thick one-way glass of the observation room. With her plan nearly ready she was growing tired of the charade; it was time to go on the offensive.

"Okay, I've answered enough of your questions, now it's time to answer some of mine! Who else is in that room with you and what are your plans for me now that you've got me?" she demanded of the figures still hidden within the room.

To her surprise a different voice answered and with it at least one of her questions was answered as a familiar voice issued forth. "Hello Pearl, I'm sure you recognize my voice but just the same, yes, this is Aldebert speaking to you now while Schäfer goes on break."

Venom crept into her voice as several recent events all clicked into place in an instant. "You, was it you who was stalking us through the mountains? Was it you who blew up the train and killed all those people!? I know from the captured intelligence on the Gleiwitz incident that you had a hand in starting this stupid war!" shouted Pearl at the glass as she seethed with anger.

There was a long pause from the speakers before Aldebert's voice was heard again. "I'm sorry about you being shot and the disaster with the train; those were never supposed to happen as the goal was to capture you and your friends alive and intact. The agent responsible for both has been dealt with accordingly and will not be a problem to anyone anymore. I remember what you said, that even enemies can show respect and I intend to abide by that for both our sakes"

Pearl continued to glare at the shadows moving behind the glass; her anger had lessened at the apology as it sounded sincere and Aldebert didn't strike her as the bloodthirsty type from their previous encounters. However she still had to escape and her gem had reached optimal levels.

It was go time. "Taking a deep breath to steady herself for what was to come "Thank you Aldebert, I believe you. You'll want to take cover now".

Before Aldebert or anyone in the booth could reply Pearl's gem flashed white and an instant later a heavy fog filled the room blocking the view within. One of the researchers opened his mouth to shout for the guns to engage but the words never left his mouth. The thick fog flashed orange from a large blast that sent the heavy security doors flying. An instant later the accompanying blast wave shattering the glass into millions of deadly shards causing several of those inside to shriek in agony as they collapsed to the floor, bleeding from multiple glass cuts.

Aldebert lifted himself from the glass covered ground and stood up wincing in pain as his hand felt like it was on fire; lifting it to his face he was surprised to see a large shard of glass sticking out of it. Looking around at the others he was thankful that no one seemed to be bleeding out and Schäfer was unconscious but otherwise intact. Shifting his view to the containment room he looked through the shattered glass through the fading fog to see the twisted steel of the security doors laying out in the hallway.

A sudden wave of nausea swept through him as he felt the effects of a concussion beginning to take hold of him. " _I'm sitting this one out_ ; not going to push my luck further" he thought quietly to himself as he kneeled down to help tend to the wounded.

~{0}~

Pearl was running at half-speed through the hallways to allow herself time to dodge or check a blind corner. To try and run at full speed would be to miss some crucial detail like an exit sign and get lost deeper into the facility. In her hands she carried her spear, its tip glowing with energy ready to blast open any heavy doors or hapless soldiers who dared to stop her escape.

Even at half-speed she nearly missed the opportunity that had presented itself in the form of a sign with a filing cabinet on it. Skidding to a halt she paused her escape long enough to peek inside the room, and was rewarded with the sight of a laboratory filled with research equipment. But it wasn't the equipment that caught her eye, it was the filing cabinets along the back wall and the group of desks in front of them. Quickly checking if anyone was coming yet she ducked into the room to begin stuffing as many documents as possible into her gem's pocket dimension.

She'd only been at it for a few minutes when her sharp ears picked up the sound of heavy boots and shouting in German echoing down the hallway. One long jump brought her to the doorway where she leaned out just enough to see down the hallway; " _Good, still clear and just enough time"_. Closing her eyes and focusing her thoughts; a bright light issued from her gem and rapidly two forms dressed as ballerinas appeared then solidified in the room.

"Hollow Pearl Ready; issue instructions" stated the two holo pearl's in perfect robotic unison. These were too weak to fight men armed with high powered guns, but they could still serve a purpose and only push the limits of Rose's decree a little bit.

Putting on her authoritarian voice Pearl issued the commands. "Your orders, run and hide, last as long as possible and wreck any scientific looking thing you come across. Don't kill anyone. Self destruct if you are about to be captured or disabled."

Wordlessly the two holo-pearl's nodded their acceptance of the orders before turning and rushing out the door. The approaching soldiers must have seen them as there was a shout and soon a squad of heavily armed soldiers charged passed the office in pursuit.

Pausing to make sure the coast was clear Pearl continued her flight down the halls. Soon she arrived at the bunkers main security doors; a few shots from a fully charged speer later and the doors were reduced to heaps of twisted, molten, metal lying outside the gate. Taking advantage of the surprise destruction of the doors Pearl opted for the 'fast and bold' method as she charged through the opening then immediately leapt high into the sky to clear the hazard area.

Landing well away from the burning cave entrance she turned around, blasted the guard shack, a few parked security vehicles, and a few out buildings. Satisfied that she'd created enough of a distraction and demonstration of strength to discourage continued pursuit she took one last look around before making another high jump to head out away from the now fully alert facility.

At the apogee of her third jump she saw the flare rising into the sky out over one of the nearby hill. At first she was confused as to who could be firing flares at a time like this. Confusion soon gave way to joy as she realized there was only one group who would do such a thing.

**000 Hotel Kreuz, Bern Switzerland - October 7th, 1939**

"So when I saw the flare rising into the Sky I figured it had to be you lot coming to rescue me. I don't have words to describe how happy I was to see that against all odds you'd come to rescue me and just in time too!" concluded Pearl happily as she reclined on the hotel room's sofa.

Next to her James sat leaning against the opposite side sipping from a cup of celebratory brandy. "I'm just glad you're back okay. I don't know… well, scratch that… I do know what I would have done if you hadn't survived .. and .. I'm glad it didn't come to that" he said solemnly as he reached over to run his fingers lovingly through Pearl's hair.

Pearl smiled softly towards James at the touch as she reached up to grasp his hand in hers then gently guiding it down to rest on the space between them. "I'm glad too; we'd just begun this … um...relationship? And it would have been a shame not to see where it went"

For a long moment the reunited lovers just gazed at each other as each took comfort in the others company. But the moment was dispelled as quickly as it happened by a pointed cough from Darren. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have orders to head for Paris and to begin going through those captured documents with the intelligence teams stations there. Pack your things and get rested as we're going to be hitching a ride on the next transport plane out tomorrow morning."

Fully back on duty the group saluted and set about their tasks to get ready for the next trip.

**000 Dahlem - Berlin Germany, October 8th, 1939**

The wall clock ticked loudly in the small office buried deep within the university research buildings reminding its two occupants that time was passing both too quickly and at the same time not fast enough. The day's after the disaster at Kaserne had been busy with reports, flights across the country to deliver research results, meetings and much more. The result was the two men sitting at the desks were exhausted but determined to continue their work.

Finally breaking for lunch Aldebert and Schäfer stood up from their desks, picked up their coats and headed for the door to find the cafeteria making sure to securely lock the door behind them.

Folders covered their desks in great piles with only loose organization as the men were too busy to properly sort and stack them. One of the stacks was knocked from its position by a sudden, strong, breeze wafting through the office's small window. Landing on the desk with a thud it's content was thrown across the table revealing its contents.

" _STRENG GEHEIM -_ _K _ristall empfindungsfähig_ _Mineral_ _"_ "_

**000 End Chapter 16**

* * *

  **Author's Notes** **  
**

I painted myself into a corner with that last chapter; the result was a difficult time to develop a plausible recovery that also moved the story along. Making things more difficult was because this story is supposed to be based on the real world everything had to fit with actual history, locations, people and more.

Why do I make things so difficult for myself? Because you guys are worth it.

Really though, I'm not happy with this chapter. I feels like a bit of a kludge but after a month+ of writing and about three for four re-writes (I have 13 pages of junk content) I'm calling it done.

As always - Reviews and feedback (good and bad) are the fuel that drives us to write. Please like, favorite, subscribe, bookmark, whatever to let me know how I'm doing.

**Onto the history**

* * *

 Fanart Alert - I'd like to extend a huge thank you to reader Vox has drawn some lovely artwork to accompany the story; head over to [Vox's Tumbler Page](http://voxdrawsstuff.tumblr.com/search/wwII) to see it.  Its support from the fans that provides the motivation to continue the story.

Slang - Did you catch all the slang in the story? I learned allot more than what I used in the story; this gives me several new and exciting ways to insult my co-workers.

Hotel Kreuz, Bern - one of the oldest hotels in the city

Asbestos - More commonly known for its effects on the lungs it can also cause severe brain-damage if it gets into the bloodstream as microscopic particles. That is assuming the victim doesn't just die after painful organ failure due to toxic shock and blood contamination. I was originally going to use morphine or other drugs but most of those didn't have the desired effects for the story. Having spent some time researching this, I wonder if I'm now on some govt watch list.

Lucy Spy Ring - Switzerland based spies who collected intelligence from sources deep within the German government to pass along to the Soviet Union. The story of the spy ring was eventually developed into a novel titled "A man called Lucy" which you can buy online.

Rudolf Roessler - Leader of the Lucy Spy Ring, his code name 'Lucy' was developed from 'Lucern' which was the city where he lived. Interesting master spy, go read up on him.

Rachel Dübendorfer (de) - code-named "Sissy", worked within the Lucy Spy Ring as a handler for some of the other agents to keep everything organized, equipped, and running smoothly.

Polytechnic University - Now renamed Stuttgart university after the war. It's one of the few universities within 100 miles of the Switzerland border that has hosts classes and research into the field of nuclear power and physics.

Panzer Kaserne, Germany - Today it's a military barracks and training ground for the infantry as well as hosting several related warfare schools. But back in 1940's Germany it was one of the primary training facilities for Panzer tank crews with firing ranges, garages, machine shops, etc.

Reichsfilmkammer - German equivalent of Hollywood during WW2 churning out propaganda films and documentaries for consumption domestically and abroad.


	17. Phoney War

_We're going to hang out the washing on the Siegfried Line._

_Have you any dirty washing, mother dear?_

_We're gonna hang out the washing on the Siegfried Line_

_Cause the washing day is here._

* * *

**000 October 16th, 1939**

The morning sun was still low on the horizon as it once again began it's labored climb towards the heavens, it's normally bright light dulled by a layer of low clouds and fog around the camp. Everywhere around the old fort soldiers went about their duties from changing the watch guards, preparing breakfast or gearing up for a day of training. Off in one corner of the camp a group of French soldiers told stories of the failed Saar Offensive the previous month to an enthralled audience of young soldiers and civilians. Moral was high around the camp as this is what the French had been preparing for ever since the fires of the previous great war had blackened the earth.

After landing they had immediately been taken under armed guards to the local military headquarters where they were subjected to a seemingly endless series of debriefings, filing reports and examination. It was clear that the intelligence officers were cross-checking the stories, looking for gaps in the explanations that might expose a traitor or yield a new avenue of questioning. The hardest to explain was Pearl's presence on the squad and her apparent lack of proper documentation within the military. That had very nearly gone bad until an intervening phone call from Brigadier Clarke resolved it. Finally they were placed on a transport truck to their current lodging at the old Fort du Trou-d'Enfer just outside Paris city proper.

Pearl sat alone in the cool grass that covered the old forts roof as she meditated to rebuild her reserves and reflect on the turbulence of the past week. Though she appeared peaceful on the outside her thoughts were the opposite as memories still vivid from the past couple months vied for dominance. A memory of Adelajda and her working to fix a blown engine gasket at the Skierniewice camp brought with it a pang of sadness at the death of her friend. The thunder of distant guns and the accompanying feeling absolute power that flows from being the director of such firepower onto enemies. The warmth of new love brought a smile to her otherwise peaceful face only to shatter a moment later as the memory instantly switched to a sense of pain, fear, and a crushing feeling of claustrophobia.

"Ah!" shouted Pearl as her eyes flew open as she woke from her meditations breathing hard as her hands shot out to grab a handful of green grass. Looking around she worked to calm herself as she took in the sunrise in the distance, felt the cool grass still wet with the morning dew, and finally settling her gaze on a familiar form walking towards her from across the roof.

"Pearl! Are you okay over there? I heard you call out and for a moment it looked as if you were going to take off running. Some kind of bad dream is it? Inquired James as he took a seat next to Pearl and laid a hand tenderly across her shoulders to draw her to his side.

Nodding her confirmation of the theory, Pearl allowed herself a moment to just rest against him as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of his body drive off away the chill of the morning air.

"Bad dreams is all, do you remember I told you what happens to Gem's when poofed?" asked Pearl softly as she shifted her gaze to look up at her friends face.

"Yeah, that sometimes Gems are aware of… oh god, does that mean…" but his voice faltered at the implications of what she was implying where realized.

"Correct, while I wasn't aware of what was happening, I could still feel it as each time my body tried to form it was … blocked, crushed… It's a bit like being buried alive." whispered Pearl as the memories from her time in the containment unit threatened to overwhelm her.

Hearing the pain in her voice James pulled her closer and gently kissed the gemstone hidden beneath her hair to try and comfort the trembling woman he cared so much for.

"You are far stronger than you appear love, much stronger than you think you are. I don't know what I would have done but you, you were functional enough to form and execute an escape plan while grabbing valuable intelligence documents." affirmed James confidently as he tried to put a positive spin on the experience.

Smiling Pearl reached up to pull him into a quick kiss before settling back down to lean on him. "Thank you for the vote of confidence James, though it's probably that I just didn't have time to be afraid or dwell on it; just escape first, recover later." she whispered. "Besides, I had my own knight in …. shining armor? a beige uniform?... to rescue me along with his support crew."

James grinned broadly at this as he kissed her gem again before returning his gaze to the rising sun. "Actually it was mostly Darren and a lucky break with another spy group, but I'll take the compliment just the same. I'm just glad you're okay and recovering."

The two fell into an easy silence as they sat together on the grass roof watching the sun continue its steady climb upwards. After a while it was time to get back to business as James was the first to stand then offered his hand to help Pearl to her own feet. With one last look around to savor the opening of a new day, perhaps the last truly peaceful one, they went to join the rest of the squad for the morning briefing.

~{0}~

"What do you mean we're not going to be attacking!? We have nearly 140 full divisions of troops, tanks, aircraft and months worth of war-stock supplies! Most of the German army is still in Poland and out of position, if we just attack now we're sure to crush them and end this before it even starts!" shouted Pearl as she stood up from her chair nearly sending the old wooden chair toppling to the floor. Standing now she began to pace around the room in frustration.

"Pearl, it's not our call to make; the leadership wants to play a defensive game on this one. I guess they're still hoping for an opportunity to negotiate a way out of this mess." replied George as calmly as he was able. "But yes, we could steamroll them to Berlin."

"They're still licking their wounds over that failed Saar offensive while we were in Poland. It didn't go well and so that's why the new plan is to turtle and let the German's smash themselves to pieces against the defences." added Frank as he flipped through his notebook.

Pearl stopped her pacing to breath out a sigh of frustration. "Sorry, you're right, It's just, frustrating is all, it's such an opportunity and I don't know…." with her frustration fizzling out she resumed her seat at the table "Sorry, Darren, I'm done, please continue"

Nodding his thanks Darren turned back to the wall map and chalk-board to continue the morning news update. "Thank you Pearl, now regarding what you've all heard about the sinking of the Royal Oak; it looks like the Navy has its hands-full dealing with…."

**000 November 2nd, 1939**

The days' has been getting colder, the sun increasingly lower on the horizon as the season's shifted ever deeper into the Winter months. All across the city low clouds hung threatening cold rains or sleet as the weather forecasters predicted the first snows to begin falling within the month. All around the first signs of the approaching winter storms were beginning to be felt. Up on one particularly cold rooftop across from the Polish Embassy building, a pair of soldiers kept watch over the proceedings below; only one was shivering, the cold held no sway over the other.

-{0}- Hour one

"He's looking at us. He can totally see us"

"Who, the man with the dog?"

"Yes, the one with the dog, he's looking right at us"

"no he's not, he's looking at the statue… no, you're right, he's looking at us."

"Okay fine, maybe he's looking at you. Pretty sure he's looking at you.."

"Well that mean's he's look at both of us then as your right next to me. Let's see, he's got a camera, a hat, he's taking notes, and he's got one of those annoying little bitty dogs with him"

"Should we shoot him? The dog I mean?"

"Tempting, but no, that would make the Police mad and Darren mad and that would be bad. Besides, why would you even ask that?"

"We're holding a really high power suppressed sniper rifle, and I hate little tiny biting dogs"

-{0}- Hour two

"I spy with my little eye…something that starts with a T"

"Tree, you already did that one, eye spy with my little eye, something that starts with an S"

"Street"

"Wrong, try again"

"Sign!"

"No, sewer, see the drain below?"

"Gross, okay, go again."

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something that starts with P"

"Is it me? Its me isn't it?"

"Yes"

*light swatt* "your lucky we're on the same team"

-{0}- Hour three

"How are you and James getting on? Can't be much time for romance or dates?"

"We're getting along fine, he's being patient and hasn't pressed or asked for anything more than what we have at the moment. We tried going to the Louvre but it was closed off as all the art was moved to storage and secure locations."

"Thats a shame, but you're otherwise good? Need any relationship advice? This is all new to you right so I imagine there must be some questions?"

"Well, now that you mention it,I did have a few questions about …."

-{0}- Hour four

It was late into the evening when the clunk of a heavy door behind them announced the end of their watch shift as two Polish soldiers emerged to take over the overwatch position on the roof. With the political proceedings inside and a very real threat of either violence or intimidation at the embassy the extra sniper protection had been arranged. With their shift over the two commando's gathered up their belongings, handed the rifle over to the next watch team, and headed inside for warm drinks. A few minutes later they were at the embassy's coffee bar sipping some nice tea and chatting idly about the quiet day on the roof.

"So, how did we end up with over-watch duty? Why didn't the embassy use their own staff?" asked Pearl as she took a sip from her cup and leaned back with a contented smile at the pleasant flavor.

Finishing his own tea Frank set the cup down and leaned back as he settled contentedly into the deep plush cushions of the sofa. "He didn't tell you? Darren had said that the Embassy was a little short staffed for the ceremony security and one of the delegates was on the train through the alps with us. He reached out to Darren to ask if we could help out. Seems fitting I guess."

Taking a few sips to finish her tea, Pearl set the newly empty cup down on the little table to turn her attention to the dark sky outside the windows. Her face scrunched up with worry as she wondered how the others were fairing in the cold weather while they were warm and comfortable.

"Thinking about James?" inquired Frank softly, he'd seen that same worried look on his mother's face when he and his brothers were out causing trouble around town late into the evening.

Pearl nodded as she tore her gaze from the window to begin a survey of the various other guests at the Embassy. "Yes, it's getting colder and that meeting with the other Commando Squads is going to be running late into the evening…. but mostly just wondering about those poor soldiers still fighting back in Poland, where are they now, are they still alive, the news just keeps getting worse"

Frank was about to reply but Pearl didn't give him the chance as she sat forwards in her chair to look him in the eyes, "And what's worse!? We're just sitting here! We should be counter-attacking, we could roll them, easy! All the German heavy forces and Generals are not even near the Siegfried line!" she complained with, her voice full of frustration as she flopped back into her chair to brood.

Sighing with understanding, Frank ran his hands through his hair and scratched at some imagined ich as he contemplated a response. "As you said before, you're right, we're all frustrated. But command has a point, we're still gathering our forces and allot of units just aren't ready to fight. Put it out of your mind for now, it's not doing you any good and we did make a difference. Just look around here in this room, half the representatives here are still alive because of that train ride!"

Closing her eyes against a building headache Peal inhaled deeply, then blew out the breath and tried to find her center again. "So you say Darren ordered us out here on request from the embassy staff? To help with security while they go to a very important joint commando meeting?"

Frank just grinned "Yes, that's absolutely true, also after that issue with your official status was discovered and the circumstances of your single-handed escape from a heavily guarded German research facility AND all the very secret documents you brought with you…. he felt it best to keep you out of the spotlight so you don't have to struggle for answers to curious crowds."

Pearl huffed in annoyance at the suggestion that she couldn't handle questions under pressure. A light chuckle from George pulled her attention back to see him grinning at her. "Okay, fine, maybe I am a terrible liar, but I'm getting better, I haven't slipped up or revealed my special..status. To anyone! No one has come to arrest me or haul me off for questioning my military status!"

"Sure Pearl, we just want to keep it that way." replied Frank somberly.

**000 December 17th 1939**

_Dear DeeDee_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and your business flourishing; I apologize for the long delay in writing as things have been a bit … busy. I'm in Paris at the moment and I can tell you that everything you've heard of the city is true; mostly. It's the city of romance, lights, beautiful architecture, artwork and so much more. Ask Rose to take you through the warp-gates to visit._

_As I'm sure you've heard by now the war I predicted has started and as luck would have it I was right at the flash point at the Gleiwitz radio station incident. I lost a good friend in the fight and think of her often, but it's true that grief and pain fade with time. Still, I think the experience will be one of the darker memories that I'll have to live with; I pray to the Stars that I don't accumulate more. The silver lining is that through it all my squad and I have come through it unscathed; all present and accounted for and I plan to keep it that way. There were numerous adventures in all of this including skulking about spying on the enemy, stealing tanks, directing artillery, and an epic train rescue._

_But through it all war is still war in all its ugliness and brutality. I'm sorry to say that the Gem Rebellion wasn't all that different from these human wars. For all our talk of being highly advanced and civilized deep down, past all the differences in physiology and psychology, we're the same._

_I'm sorry; I'm probably making you worried so I'll leave you on a brighter note. You can tell Rose that I've started dating a human! Yes, I know; me with a human, even I'm surprised by it but so far it's working out okay. I'm sure I'll have some juicy gossip to share if I get any time to visit home._

_Okay, the squad is gearing up for patrol around the city so duty calls. I'll write again soon._

Please share this letter with Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose for me as they don't have a mailing address.

_Your's truly…_

_Pearl_

**000 January - Midnight 1940**

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" shouted the assembled crowd to an accompanying brilliant fireworks displays all across the city flashing blues and oranges in the sky. The thunderous booms rattled windows and wowed the crowds as church bells across the city rang. At the barracks soldiers of many nations including French, Polish, British and a few other nations celebrated loudly as only soldiers can when they know that the next day could literally be their last. In one particular barracks at the old Fort du Trou-d'Enfer the party was especially loud and turning towards only the kind of humor that hardened soldiers could love.

Off in one corner of the courtyard the Commandos sat together around one of the long tables that doubled as meeting, planning, and mess table. Though many revelers were using the chance to get drunk the Commando's had instead opted for a few beers and wine; after all, someone had to remain mostly sober.

"So there we were at the bottom of the mine when there was a loud BANG and everything started shaking and stuff all coming down from the ceiling. I wasn't worried about dying so much as just being trapped to suffocate down there in the dark." said George pausing to sip from his beer mug.

"So what happened next? How did you escape?" asked Pearl as she leaned forwards intent on hearing the conclusion to the tale. Her own recent claustrophobic experience still sharp in her mind. "It's a bit the same for us Gems, being trapped and unable to re-form; its worse than death.

George nodded somberly in understanding before continuing. "So, said to myself that I wasn't going to let that happen so I picked up a heavy board, used it as a shield over my head and charged forwards into the falling rocks. I figured I'd either die or make it through and well, I made it but I still sometimes feel a pain in my shoulder and ringing in the ears."

"What about the others?" asked Frank as his grip tightened on his own drink.

George just smiled and nodded "I know what you're thinking, they got out too but a couple days later. It was rough but everyone made it. After that I figured being a coal miner was too dangerous and I should find a safer profession to get my kicks, so I joined up!"

James chuckled and took a swig from his beer as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good George, I was worried you were going to kill the festive mood with a downer ending. But you did manage to make P upset so now you have to fix that"

George smiled brightly before whispering to Darren who grinned and went over to the where the makeshift band was playing. After whispering a few words to the band leader he returned to his seat grinning wickedly. "I hope this isn't too hard on your sensitive years."

A moment later the band leader sounded his accordion loudly to get the attention of the revelers. Once he was sure all eyes were on him and the others joined in with drums and oboe and clarinet as the band began to sing.

_I have a sad story to tell you_

_It may hurt your feelings a bit_

_Last night when I walked into my bathroom_

_I stepped in a big pile of..._

_Shaving cream, be nice and clean_

_Shave everyday and you'll always look keen_

Pearl gasped in shock at the obvious crude joke but any protest was silenced as the squad gathered together as they began to sing along. "May as well join them" and so sat down next to James, picked up her beer, took a long gulp and began to sing along grinning like a fool.

_I think I'll break off with my girlfriend_

_Her antics are queer I'll admit_

_Each time I say, "Darling, I love you"_

_She tells me that I'm full of..._

_Shaving cream, be nice and clean_

_Shave everyday and you'll always look keen_

Pearl playfully pretended to slap Jame's face who then put on a look of mock hurt before both broke out in laughter to continue singing along even louder than before.

_An old lady died in a bathtub_

_She died from a terrible fit_

_In order to fulfill her wishes_

_She was buried in six feet of..._

_Shaving cream, be nice and clean_

_Shave everyday and you'll always look keen_

Pearl could feel the buzz of alcohol beginning to affect her Gem but she payed it no mind, there was too much fun to be had as she wrapped an arm around James and the two swayed as they sang along with a now clearly drunken crowd.

_When I was in France with the army_

_One day I looked into my kit_

_I thought I would find me a sandwich_

_But the darn thing was loaded with..._

_Shaving cream, be nice and clean_

_Shave everyday and you'll always look keen_

At this several old vegetables were tossed in the air as the mess tent crew played along with the foul lyrics. The vegetables landed out in the crowd where some were then picked up and tossed again. Soon a small food fight had played out leaving uniforms covered in vegetables.

_And now, folks, my story is ended_

_I think it is time I should quit_

_If any of you feel offended_

_Stick your head in a barrel of..._

"SH**T" Yelled the crowd in one loud voice as the band finished the set. With spirits running high the band broke for a break as the crowd of soldiers returned to their own conversations.

Pearl and James were still leaning against each other grinning stupidly as they relaxed against the table reveling in the festive atmosphere and feeling the booze in their systems. Gazing at each other the two couldn't help but laugh at their mutually happy drunk faces as they leaned in for a quick kiss, which turned into another, then a third; until Pearl put her hand up to stop.

Feeling a wave of regret and humiliation James immediately sat back up straight as a stone, his eyes now full of worry and concern. "Sorry Love, I just got carried away with the drink and the.."

Pearl silenced him mid apology with a finger gently placed over his lips; her eyes half lidded with a teasing smile on her lips. "Actually, I was thinking we should head back to my meditation spot if we're going to continue" her voice low and full of warmth "but just kisses for now, I'm not up for more just yet."

"Geez you two, we're right here, go get some privacy before you talk like that" sassed Darren from the other side of the table. "Besides, I think you have an audience" he said laughing.

As one James and Pearl looked out to the crowd and immediately James blushed a deep red while Pearl turned blue. A dozen grinning French Soldiers were watching intently.

"Continuez avec le spectacle." said one as he gestured for them to continue kissing with his hands. "Kiss kiss!" said another with a big grin while the others laughed.

Hurriedly the two lovers practically lept from the chair in embarrassment and ran off into the evening to find a better spot.

**000 February 1940**

_Dear Father_

_It's been awhile since I've last written and I'm sure you must be worried terribly about me being out here in the danger zone. Rest assured that while I may not be 'safe', I am capable and making doing justice for the family name, I'm sure you and Uncle will be proud of me._

_The military is just as you had said it would be when you served; its frequently quite boring with brief periods of intense action and danger. Most of my adventures are classified at the moment but I can tell you that I was there at the flash point and present for the fall of Poland. We aided in the escape of some refugees but it didn't go as well as planned; I'm still having nightmares from the experience. I wish we could have done more but what can one squad of Commandos do in the face of invasion?_

_In other news, I've met a girl who is a member of my squad; yes, our squad leader (Corporal Williams) is very loose on regulations provided we stay professional on duty. She's about as tall as mom, slim figured with blue eyes, peach hair and a strength of character and physique I think you would approve of. I hope that I can bring her to meet you when we are next in the London area and can do a trip out to the family farm. She's a talented musician and singer too, perhaps Grandma can teacher her some songs or violin ballads._

_That's all for now till the next letter; your son_

James Appleby

**000 March 1940**

Spring was finally making itself known as the winter snows were finally beginning to give way to the greener fields and warmer weather of the season. For the past month the squad had been deployed to one of the forts along the southern portion of the Maginot line on a patrol tour to keep watch over the southern borders. For most of the month things had been quiet as they watched the distant German borders fortifications on what was called the Siegfried Line by the Allies. There had been only the occasional skirmish actions between the two nations as neither side was willing to commit precious units to a large confrontation in the rugged terrain.

It was on the last day of their tour that the squad accompanied by a platoon of French regulars finally encountered a German unit busily setting up some new obstacles on their side of the border. All along a low hill under the shade of an old stand of farmed Oak trees they watched.

"How many do you see? Any indication what they're setting up over there?" asked Frank as he nudged Darren with his elbow to prompt a response from the squad leader.

Darren set down the high powered binoculars to give Frank an annoyed look before replying. "Looks like they're setting up some landmines, probably a mix of tank and couple platoons of personnel."

Frowning James picked up his own binoculars and turned them towards the supply truck next to the distant enemy troops. "Confirmed, looks like boxes of mines judging by the markings and abundance of shovels." setting aside the binoculars James turned to his companion. "Pearl, you getting all that? Grid locations and types of munitions?"

Pearl looked from the field map she was sketching out a field map of the area for later reference by other units once copied and distributed. "Yep, got it noted and referenced for the artillery units. Is that area in range? Maybe we should just wait till they're done and blast it away? Why wait?"

Darren looked over at the two as he mulled over the idea, after a long pause he turned and spoke a with they're translator who then relayed the new orders to the accompanying French platoon.

Returning his attention to his own Squad Darren began to issue orders. "Okay squad, here is the plan. We're going to pin them in pace so they don't leave and call for artillery to cover the whole grid area with fire. No need for precise targeting as the enemy is spread out anyway."

George and Frank grinned to each-other. "Finally, some action! Its one-sided and unfair advantage in our favor which makes it even better!" whispered George with some glee.

"Darren, do you have any incendiary ammo?" Asked Pearl as she secured her sniper's-scope to her rifle and began to sight it in on the enemy. "I want to start with the supply truck".

Darren nodded before reaching into his ammo pouch to hand her several cartridges with red and yellow bands. "What are you planning on doing with with those?"

Pearl grinned wickedly"You'll see, Please ask our French companions to begin calling in the artillery, by the time I'm ready and have fired the gunners should have already fired the first shots."

A few minutes later Pearl had finished her long-range shot adjustments as the squad looked on in anticipation of what she was planning to execute. At the signal from the French translator that the fire-mission had been relayed to the artillery regiment she squeezed the trigger and emptied the rifles clip of the special ammo.

A brief flicker of red tracers was seen in the early morning light as the incendiary round headed towards the German supply truck followed by a brief sparks on one of the boxes. All around German soldiers took for cover wherever it could be found while they looked for the source of the shot; a number of them clustering around the trucks. Including one with a smoldering crate.

After what seemed to be minutes but was actually only a few seconds… the truck suddenly exploded in a cloud of fire and flying red hot shrapnel. Some of the debrea was un-exploded ordnance which, now heated from fire, began to itself explode leading to dozens of secondaries. Soon the whole mine-laying operation was an expanding conflagration of fire and shrapnel. By the time the heavy artillery bombardment began to impact the area there wasn't much left to finish off.

Pearl was grinning as she watched the distant destruction. "How's that for one clip efficiency?"

The squad and most of the surrounding French soldiers just started back at her in silent awe.

"That was mean." remarked Darren dryly as he looked through his binoculars to survey the distant carnage and began to write notes in his field book. "Efficient but mean."

"I'm glad you're on our side" quipped James as he patted Pearl on the head lovingly. "That's the ultra efficient and destructive lady I fell in love with".

**000 April 1940**

"It's about fighting season, the Germans and Russians have attacked Norway and still we're sitting here waiting for the hammer to fall." grumbled Pearl as she flipped through the latest newspaper as the squad relaxed in a small Lille near the small cities administrative building.

"I suspect you're right, that incident with the crashed German plane certainly gives credit that if anything it to happen it should be happening soon." agreed James as he looked out the cafe's large window. Outside it was a clear day with a few peacefully drifting clouds and families playing in the park. "Its as if the people outside are oblivious to the danger just across the border!"

"I'm sure they're aware of it James, after all the French have already begun rationing, digging fortifications, and blackout periods. It's just not fully real until the bombs start falling." grumbled Frank from the next table over, his rifle propped against the chair was drawing uneasy looks from some of the cafe's other occupants.

"Where's Darren, is he still out with the other BEF groups surveying evacuation routes and such?" asked Pearl as she finished her tea and waved the waiter over for a refill. "This cafe is nice but I'd much rather be out doing something useful than sitting here waiting"

"They should be back shortly, besides, I hear that most of the action is out at sea with the Navy and RAF giving the Krauts a proper bruising. I know your restless love, I am too, but we should savor the peace we have."

Pearl was about to reply when the sound of large diesel engines was heard down the street and growing louder by the second. The rumble and clank of heavy tracks marked the sound of the engines as approaching tanks as glasses and plates within the cafe began to vibrate and clank together as if a small earthquake was occurring. Eager to see what was happening the cafe's patrons were soon pressed against the window, each vying for a better view. Within moments a armored column was passing by the small cafe; the tanks crews ever alert for danger, they're faces set and focused on maneuvering the steel leviathans through the streets.

**000 Sør-Varanger, Norway - April 1940**

High above a hill just outside the little Norwegian industrial town of Sor three women watched the activities of a small German unit as it made it's way through the town. It was heading into spring but the air was still cold and a light frost of snow still coated the ground in places with lots of shade. The landscape was barren, rocky mountain terrain but for the occasional stand of trees where the soil had managed to accumulate enough for the roots. But the cold temperatures held no sway over the three as they watched and waited for orders.

"Looks like a mining expedition, what's so important about a bunch of humans digging up old rocks?" grumbled Amethyst as she watched, a board expression on her face.

"Because, the mine is close to the old shooting star storage facility; homeworld set them up here in the mountains where it was always cold to keep them stable" answered Rose as politely as she could. Ever since Pearl had departed the little purple Gem had become even more irritable than normal, though Amethyst's behavior was poor Rose gave her a pass as she knew the reason.

Down in the town the roar of large vehicles was heard as the German's mounted up on the convoy. Soon the group of vehicles and earth movers was heading up one of the roads that would take them deep into the mountains, close to where the bomb storage was.

"We should go, if we leave now we have a solid chance of getting there ahead of them" ordered Rose as she backed down out of view below the ridge line. She was about to give the order to fast-move ahead of the group when she felt an arm on her shoulder hold her back.

"There is no need for moving fast, there is a greater than ninety percent chance they will be unsuccessful and turn back on their own" prophesied Garnet in her usual cool and relaxed voice.

Rose paused to consider the advice before shaking her head. "Just the same, we should be there for that other ten-percent and though they are German I'd rather try and prevent them from being hurt if we can help it."

With that, decision made, the three Gems began power-jumping between hills and over obstacles to reach the suspected destination of the German mining convoy.

~{0}~

Aldebert was cold, cold was uncomfortable to say the least. If he put on his coat he would become too hot as he moved around; take off the coat and he would freeze. Wear the coat outside then overheat on entering an insulated tent or building. Worst it was all bulky. But at least this particular excursion had a high chance of success if the legends were right and the prize they sought was found. For if it was true then this would be a very quick war.

Finally after hours of travel over uneven terrain they arrived at their destination high in the mountains. The trailhead of a little used road that lead up to an icy mountain shrouded in a persistent gloomy layer of clouds and mist. Finally after an hour or so packing the mules they were on their way up the mountain; almost all of them.

They'd barely gone a few paces when Aldebert noticed something odd, the locals were not following them up the trail. "What's the hold up? Why don't they follow us?" inquired Aldebert curiously as he walked back to the trail-head to speak to their interpreter.

The interpreter looked away as if embarrassed as he kicked at the dirt, struggling to find a suitable answer. Finally he decided there was no way way to say it. "They are afraid, legends said was defended by an evil ice spirit who would crush any who entered its territory."

There was a long silence as the two men stared at each other; one fearful of retribution, the other gazing curiously up at the mountain. "I believe them" answered Aldebert at last, "I've seen enough crazy things in this world to believe that those legends might be true."

The guide seemed to visibly relax as the fear almost visibly drained out of him. "What are we to do about it Heer Aldebert? The men don't want to fight a monster."

Aldebert chuckled as he answered "not to worry, tell them double rations for any man who joins us and tripple pay for all if they can capture the monster. We have plenty of firepower, air-support and if it's too much we can always retreat then return later in more force.

The guide couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from one of the feared SS Intelligence agents. "Why, why make such an offer for men you have conquered?"

"Because I've found that motivating people to help out willingly is a far better avenue for success than gunpoint. Besides, you are already conquered, why waste more lives and men?" answered Aldebert honestly. Really he was fully prepared to use force if needed but that would be an even greater waste of valuable resources; may as well give the carrot a try first as violence was so... messy.

Grinning the translator relayed the message to the others and soon a majority had changed their minds to join the expedition up the mountain. The rest agreed to at least stay and tend the vehicles for the return trip; for the sake of their countrymen at least.

~{0}~

A full day passed as the Crystal Gems followed the expedition through the narrow mountain valleys. Occasionally they would slip close enough to listen to conversations; it was on one of these that Adelbert's presence among the group of German soldiers was realized.

"Should we do something about Al over there?" asked Amethyst as she idly tossed a rock from hand to hand. "We don't have to kill him but we could get some payback for Pearl's sake"

Rose just frowned at the suggestion, "That won't be necessary, we're supposed to stay out of this, we're just following along to make sure they don't get the old Gem Technology"

~{0}~

Dawn the next day found their expedition at their destination; an enormous glacier high in the mountains. Visibility was low due to the thick fog but the ascent from base-camp to the place of legends passed with minimal hassle. Now the group stood in a narrow valley, searching for any clues they could find. Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set and still nothing was found.

"How sure are we of these legends?" asked Aldebert as he sat on a large granite boulder studying a map. "There were several places the trail split, maybe we took a wrong turn in the fog?"

"Doubtful" replied the guide as the munched on the contents of a tin marked "wild berries". "Those paths lead up at steeper angles while the legend said the 'door' was at the end of a narrow valley. By reason staying within the valley would bring us to the right spot."

Aldebert was about to reply when one of the soldiers began shouting excitedly. "WE FOUND IT! HEER ALDEBERT WE FOUND IT!"

Stuffing his map in his pocket Aldebert ran through the snow towards the shouts. Soon he was standing before an ornate door made of some unknown metal, its polished surface glimmering in the dim light. Carefully, as if it was an illusion, Aldebert reached out to touch it. Immediately he felt the chill of the icy cold of the ancient metal door, on closer inspection he could see it was ornately covered with murals of battles and imposing figures looking down on him.

"Magnificent, a work of art behind which lays the keys to ending this war soon. Quickly, bring tools but also buffers to minimize the damage. We must try and preserve the beauty of these doors." commanded Aldebert. Soon the group was digging into carrying crates to produce cutting torches, rock-drills, and blasting equipment. "Yes, see if we can blast the rock around it, perhaps we can make our own door or such. Good thinking!"

"Why do you care about the doors so much if what's behind is so important?" asked one of the soldiers as he hefted a rock drill and placed it against the rock. "It's just an ornate door"

Aldebert scoffed in annoyance as he gazed at the up at the door. "Because this was not made by human hands. Who knows what those symbols mean, we must preserve it for study!"

The soldier just rolled his eyes, this was all above his pay grade and his job was to complete the mission. Lifting the drill above his head he heaved it forwards where it struck the stone, hard

The effect was instant as instead of a solid 'thunk' of the drill hitting rock; a sharp-crack followed by an ear piercing shriek was heard instead.

~{0}~

Up on the ridge above the camp the three Crystal Gems watched as the work-crew descended into chaos as the corrupted ice-gem came to life, its gem now showing a large crack. Its movements wild and full of furry as it lashed out at its attackers, soon trees were being knocked over and huge chunks of ice began to fall all around the valley. High above the glacier gave way.

~{0}~

"AVALANCHE! RETREAT RETREAT!" shouted Aldebert as the men abandoned their equipment and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Soon the valley was empty of humans, almost. One of the miners had tripped and fallen in his haste to escape.

Rose was about to leap to his rescue but the ice-beast got there first. There was a quick loud snap, a blood chilling scream, then just the sound of the snow tumbling down the mountain.

Soon soft growling and shuffling could be heard from down in the valley as the beast secured its territory. With its attackers chased away it thumped over to its resting area to resume its slumber.

Up on the mountain top, the three Gems departed as it was clear the mountain was safe, for now.

~{0}~

Back at base camp Aldebert was busy at his typewriter as he excitedly typed out his latest report. Presence of ancient Gem facility confirmed. Facility guardian confirmed. Next expedition to bring heavier fire-power, flame weapons, air-drop heavier drills in advance.

**000 Citadel of Lille - late evening - May 9th, 1940**

Thump…..Thump!...Thump!

Pearl was meditating on the wall of the centuries old Citadel while the squad rested down in the makeshift barracks that had been set up to house the soldiers temporarily stationed in the city.

Krump! Thump! Thump! * wail of an air-raid siren * Boom boom boom boom

Opening her eyes and looking out to the source of the disturbance Pearl gasped at what she was seeing and stood up to try and get a better view over the trees surrounding the old fortress.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! KRUMPH! THUMP! Thump thump thump thump! KRUMPH! Pop pop pop!

The rapid fire of an anti-aircraft battery was heard as tracers could be seen racing skywards towards targets hidden by the dark night. Soon search lights flicked on as more rapid popping of AAA guns joined in the effort to repel the aerial attackers. But the bombs continued to fall on the city.

Soon a dimm orange glow was seen over the industrial district where the rail yards were located.

As she watched the distant glow grow brighter she felt something cool and wet streaming down her face, her eyes hurt and her gem ached. Reaching up she wiped away the stream of tears as she bore witness to the opening movements of another invasion and the ruination of a peaceful city.

"Its started, its happening again." She whispered quietly to herself as she turned away from the battle to sound the alarm and wake the rest of the squad from slumber.

It would be the last deep sleep anyone would get for several weeks.

* * *

_Yeah, my boy, you thought it would be so easy_

_At the great Washing Day on the German Rhine._

_Oh, and you really filled your trousers, didn't you?_

_And when the German Washing Day is over,_

_Man, you won't need any more washing._

**000 End chapter 17**

* * *

**Author's Notes** **  
**

Hello Dear Readers!

This was a time-jump chapter so things were very compressed in an effort to bring the squad into the 1940's quicker for the invasion of France. I hope it was enjoyable and while action was limited that it advanced the story while giving the characters some more depth and personality.

Did anyone recognize the corrupted gem Aldebert encountered? It was the Ice-Monster from Season One episode 23 - "monster buddies". The skeleton they found in the ice-cave was from the poor sole who was killed by the corrupted gem during the expedition.

As always, please leave a review to let me know what I can do better or to give encouragement to continue the story 8-).

I'm continuing with one chapter per month due to very limited writing time available and research needs per-chapter. While it updates slower I think it yields better quality.

**History notes**

* * *

'Washing on the Siegfried Line' - popular song by Ulster songwriter Jimmy Kennedy, written whilst he was a Captain in the British Expeditionary Force during the early stages of the Second World War, with music by Michael Carr. It was first published in 1939. Search youtube for it.

'Shaving Cream' - song from 1946 by is a song written by Benny Bell in 1946, and originally sung by Paul Wynn. For our purposes we're pretending it was written in 1940. Search youtube for it.

'you thought it would be so easy' - parody song - written shortly after the Battle of France by a German songwriter presently unknown.

British Expeditionary Force - Name of the British Army in Western Europe from 1939 to 1940. About 13 divisions (about 394,165 soldiers) with supporting armor and aircraft.

Phoney War - A long relatively quiet period across most of Europe after the invasion of Poland lasting from September 1939 through May 1940. While most of the German army was engaged in Poland, a much smaller German force manned the Siegfried Line, their fortified defensive line along the French border. At the Maginot Line on the other side of the border, British and French troops stood facing them, but there were only some local, minor skirmishes.

April 1940 - The Norwegian Campaign by the Germans to invade Norway and Denmark took place during this period. I recommend the movie "The King's Choice" which chronicles the invasion of Norway during operation 'Weserübung'. See Youtube video clips of the movie for more information.

Polish Govt in Exile - In order to continue government and direct what remained of the Polish war efforts, the surviving government officials convened at their embassy in Paris in November 1939 to pass legislation for continuity of leadership and the direction of military forces.

December 1939 - The German Pocket Battleship Admiral Graf Spee was scuttled outside Montevideo harbor. The ships KzS Hans Langsdorff was in command of the vessel and if you read his history he's a rather sympathetic character who fought his war with dignity and respect for his enemies according to the historical notes available to me. The Graf Spee was a notoriously effective commerce raider in the early war and is worth reading up on.

January 1940 - The last 'normal' new years France would see for some time. If you look up images and video of "Paris new year 1940" it's a weird mix of 'normal' and war preparation.


	18. Dyle Line

 

  _An eternity passed as her eyes locked on the objective, noting every detail as her arm stretched out towards the little device of death. The chipped paint, a serial number, a 1939 date-stamp, the little trail of smoke as the fuse burned, and Jame's horrified face just visible beyond the target._

**000 May 10 1940 - Ardennes forest**

Stillness, only the rustling of the breeze gently swaying the branches of the forest. Quiet, only the faint scuffling of small forest creatures moving from cover to grab some food before returning to their dens. Darkness, only a sliver of moonlight made it past the tall trees with thick canopy above. The hunting pack sat together as statues, patiently waiting for their quarry to make a mistake tjat would reveal its position to the small group. Somewhere out in the forest the faint crunching of dry leaves and twigs is barely heard, the telltale sound is almost lost to the forest but keen ears detect it just the same. The leader signals the other hunters with a wave. The followers nod their understanding; as one the trio heads towards the source of the disturbance.

After a few moments the hunter's slow the advance and take cover as, large deep green emerald colored bore is briefly glimpsed moving between the trees. Its huge tusks digging at the earth as its large nose softly snuffling as it processes the scents in the earth search of nutrients. Off in the distance an unnatural noise is faintly heard by both hunter and prey; disturbed from its foraging the corrupted gem lifts its great head to the sky as its ears twist and turn seeking the source of the disturbance. Slowly it's body begins to tense, readying for a mad dash for safety deep into the forest.

"Charge!" shouted Rose as she broke cover and threw herself towards the corrupted gem beast; her a large ax in one hand and her shield in the other ready for battle.

Garnet rushed forwards angling to the right intending to block the beast's escape path from the rear vector to hopefully land a few heavy hits on its back.

Seeing the others attacking Amethyst grinned as she knelt down to began a spin-dash attack that would bring her in from the left side of the beast and towards its face to try and distract it.

Reaching the boar in two great strides Rose swung the battle axe down in a move at its neck. The axe almost connected with its target when the beast shrieked and leapt sideways out of the way with surprising speed. With nothing to impact against the axe with Rose still hanging onto it continued forwards into the mud of the forest floor where she landed with a squishy thump.

With the beast no longer between them Garnet and Amethyst found themselves on a full speed collision course with Rose positioned to be smashed between them. Using reflexes only available to a Gem the two barely avoided collision as they instead passed opposite each other to smash into, a few of the trees surrounding the brief battle.

With all three of its attackers recovering from missed attacks the bore took advantage of the momentary reprieve to take off into to the forest leaving a trail of broken branches and disturbed earth in its wake.

"At least it will be easy to re-acquire, all we have to do is follow the trail of destruction" remarked Rose dryly as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Are you two okay to continue?"

"A little warning next time please! I think sometimes you forget you're the only one with future vision!" complained Amethyst as she kicked a nearby tree stump into splinters. "You almost poofed me!" she continued as she paced around the splinters of the now destroyed stump.

Garnet just frowned at the little gem's display as she spoke in her usual calm voice. "Sorry Amethyst, there was a fifty percent chance you would have been able to disable the boar and a twenty five percent.." but further response was cut off by a now annoyed Rose.

"Quiet, both of you! I'm just glad that no one got hurt and that corrupted gem is a bit more… maneuverable than any of us anticipated." Closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead in frustration she took a moment to collect her frayed thoughts. "Besides, it was ready to run away anyway. Garnett, any idea what might have spooked in into flight before we were in position?"

"Yeah G? What gives, how come your future vision didn't predict the fight or the boars flight?" asked Amethyst as she looked up at Garnett, on hearing no similar response from the tall gem she gently elbowed her in the leg to get her attention.

Garnet raised her glasses a moment to look down at the smaller gem as if seeing her for the first time that evening. "Oh, yes, we're sorry too; just…" but her words faded as she lifted her gaze to look out towards the mountain valley below them. "I feel something coming, it's thin but we should move. We can deal with Phaea another day."

Hearing this Rose turned to look down into the valley searching for whatever danger her companion was warning them about but saw nothing. At least not at first.

"Look between the trees Rose, there are shadows in the valley on the old roads" prompted Garnet as she reached over to take Rose's hand and gently guide it to the indicated tree-gap below.

"I see them" was all Rose managed to say as her eyes finally beheld the shadows of what could only be large armored vehicles moving in column formation down the narrow roads.

"I don't see anything, whats going on? Who is down there?" groused Amethyst from below the two taller Gems. On hearing no reply she sighed in frustration before leaping high into the trees to find a better view leaving the two senior Gems down below.

"What should we do? What does your future vision see?" asked Rose quietly. Ever since Pearl had run off to join the war she'd been reading the newspapers more frequently and checking in with her friends in the militaries of the world. The news was getting increasingly worse and now here she was with a front row seat of what appeared to be the opening of another invasion.

Garnet was silent for a long moment as she too simply stood and watched as shadow after shadow passed between the trees, each one denoting another machine of war heading towards battle.

A minute later Amethyst dropped down from the trees then walked over to stand in front of her elders. For once her face was downcast as she too had seen the shadows and realized their meaning. "Yeah, Garnet, what can we going to do? I mean, we all vowed to stay out of it right?"

"Garnet?" prompted Rose worriedly as she placed a hand tenderly on her friend's shoulder.

Stirred from her silence the fusion of love removed her glasses to look up at the night sky and the twinkling stars beyond, her normally stoic face betraying her conflicted emotions. "I… I don't know, if we intervene here it will only delay the inevitable, if we don't intervene then a Belgian group will slow them with road blocks later before being annihilated." Putting her glasses back on she continued her prophesy "unless we use our Gem powers and weapons there is nothing we can do to stop this; France and Europe will fall into darkness soon."

Rose nodded her understanding as she felt Amethyst grab onto her waist and hug tightly as she buried her face into the cloth of Rose's gown.

"So that's it? We're not going to-do anything? Not even to assist Pearl or give her an edge! She's out there all alone with no support, we've abandoned her and now she's going to get captured or killed by these, these," cried Amethyst as her normally cheery demeanor dissolved completely.

Rose knelt down to sweep Amethyst into a tight hug as she tried to comfort the young Gem's fears over the danger her mentor was currently facing. "Don't worry young one, Pearl can take care of herself, she's already survived many dangers and come through unscathed" At this Rose and Garnett exchanged knowing looks; they'd not told Amethyst about Pearl's recent capture adventure for fear of upsetting the youngling with unneeded anxiety.

Rose filled her voice with reassuring warmth as she gently raised Amethyst's face to her own. "She'll be just fine and she's not alone, remember the letter she sent us and Deedee? She's got friends to watch her back and apparently is even dating now! Trust her, she knows what she's doing"

"Besides, we can do something, at least a little bit" remarked Garnett dryly now back to her stoic self. Looking back up at the night sky she pointed up into the sky, the others looked where she was pointing and soon a faint shadow was seen slowly crawling across the sky. An Allied reconnaissance aircraft. Without warning Garnet fired one of her gauntlets out over the valley where it shown like a bright signal flair as it's light briefly filled the narrow forest valley.

Someone down on the vehicles must have been paying attention as within a moment bright flashes were seen from a few vehicles that had stopped to observe the flair. Within moments the forest came alive with the snap of shots passing too close and the dull thumps of bullets hitting trees. A few smaller vehicles split away from the main group to begin an advance on the Gem's position.

"Time to go!" shouted Rose as she turned and began moving rapidly through the forest, away from the road; her companions following close behind.

High above the shadow changed direction and soon circled the road a few times before seeming to speed up and head off towards the north east.

~{0}~

After putting a comfortable distance between them and their pursuers the three Gems finally slowed to a halt to refresh their energy reserves. Once they were sure they were safe they checked themselves over for injuries and finding none began to discuss the events at the valley.

"That was a French reconnaissance plane; it's not much and won't change the outcome; but at least now the defenders have some warning and can better prepare the defences." declared Garnet as she watched looked up at the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of the reconnaissance plane safely flying home.

"Once again, a little warning would have been nice. That was too close, I think I felt one pass through my hair!" complained the little purple gem as she frantically ran fingers through her wild white hair. "You're lucky my hair's intact and I wasn't poofed!"

Rose just smiled feeling more relief that everyone was okay than angry about the recent danger. "Good thinking but Amethyst is right, next time give some warning. But remember our oath, this was cutting it close but we must not intervene, no matter how much we might want too"

Garnet just nodded her understanding but internally she know it had been the right action to take.

"Good, now let's get moving, it's a long way back to the warp pad, we can resume the hunt for Phaea again when the forest is safe again." ordered Rose as she began fast walking back into the forest.

**000 Fort Eben Emael - May 10 1940**

"INCOMING! Shouted someone from up on the fortifications, as one all eyes looked towards the early morning sky searching for the supposed danger. At first no one saw anything and began to think it was a false alarm until the first gliders began to touch down on the roof of the fortress. The defending guards immediately brought their guns to bear but it was no use as soon dozens of gliders had landed and dispersing hundreds of SS Shock troops. Within moments all the defenders on the roof where captured or dead and soon the mighty gun turrets protecting the precious bridges were ablaze. To the town's folk watching from the nearby village it was clear that evacuation was in order as oily black smoke began to rise from the fortress accompanied by the faint thunder of demolition charges destroying the defences.

Elsewhere the bridges the defenders had so carefully prepared were dealing with their own airborne assaults. The defenders fought valiantly but in the end the lack of advance warning and overwhelming numbers of hardened troops brought swift doom. The one bright light in this was the successful destruction of several bridges but those too proved only a nuisance as assault bridges were soon constructed.

By the afternoon of the May the 11th the fortress was overrun, the last holdouts in its lower levels surrendered and the Nazi flag was raised over what remained of the once formidable fortress. The way through Belgium was open and soon multiple army units were flowing across the captured bridges.

**000 Leuven - May 11th 1940**

"Bloody idiots, the lot of them!" grumbled General Montgomery as he returned to his command tent to plan out the next phase of the 3rd Infantry Division's defensive strategy. Around the room the soft rustling of cloth was faintly heard as subordinates and the Belgian's attache's shifted nervously as they stood at attention while the General continued his complaint. "We drive all day and night racing to re-enforce them just for them to fire on us thinking we're the Bloody Germans! The Germans are behind them to the East, we are approaching them from the West damn it!" growled the upset General. has he paced about glaring at the strategy map setup on the table. All across the map the various unit markers denoting known friendly and enemy positions where being updated by the staff officers as couriers relayed information from recon.

"We already apologized General. With your group integrated with ours there should be no further confusion" replied the Attache as politely as he could manage. "We have been dealing with multiple para-gliders across the battlefield. Already we are getting reports of enemy units behind our lines. You must forgive us for being paranoid."

"Yeah yeah, I forgive you, whatever, look, just keep your group off to the north flank and let us handle the center group." ordered Montgomery as he nodded to the attache before he returned his full attention to the unit maps.

After a moment he turned to one of the officers standing at attention off to the side. "Corporal Darren! I want your Commando's forward up down towards the south east a bit and see if you can get eyes on the airbase at St. Trond. Maybe we can take out some of their bombers on the ground and get some breathing room.. Take a Bren Gun Carrier with a radio from the motor pool"

"Sir!" barked Darren as he returned a crisp salute before taking his leave and disappearing out the tent door. A few hours later a small tracked vehicle with a couple of light machine guns, four humans and one Gem where headed out into the early morning light searching for the enemy.

**000 N3 highway heading towards St. Trond - May 12th, early afternoon**

The little UC Bren Carrier's tracks churned in an endless series of metallic squeaks and clunks as if it was being powered forwards by hundreds of little rodents. The little cart had nicely armored walls but no roof which allowed its occupants the comfort of good view and cool breeze but limited cover if attack came from an elevated position. Not that a roof would have made much difference against the heavy guns or bombs of an attacking aircraft or tank canon. Better to have the clear view to spot and avoid danger or exit the vehicle in a hurry. This particular little battle taxi was presently speeding down the N3 highway towards the enemy's last known positions giving its occupants a chance to do something they do very well; reconnaissance.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" grumbled Frank from his position in the back of the little tracked UC. His feet where up on the armored wall of the cart as he reclined back to comfortably watch the sky. One hand rested on the stock of the light machine gun while the other held a flask of water mixed with fruit from a local tree. "I mean, we all know what happened last time we were doing recon or evading in a cart like this. Right George"

George remained silent as he just nodded his head in agreement; his eyes searching the passing countryside for any signs of an enemy ambush as it was his turn on watch. A faint snoring drew his attention to look down at his lap where James was using his legs as a makeshift pillow he had tried to make himself comfortable within the tight confines of the car. George grimaced but made no motion to push away his friend knowing that he'd put in a double shift earlier so George could recover from a slight fever.

Pearl, who was presently driving, spared a moment from watching the road to glance into the back cargo area of the little vehicle and smiled at the sight of the two soldiers. "Aww you two are just adorable together, James looks so peaceful resting there, if you want a go at him George I can step out of your way" teased Pearl with a large grin and mischievous eyes as she returned her attention to the road ahead.

Darren looked up at his map to see for himself and just grinned at the sight of his subordinates before he to resumed his navigation task.

"If any of you take pictures or breath a word of this to the other squads I'll never tell you where I hid the extra beers left over from new years." growled George but he made a point of looking out at the fields.

Chuckling at the teasing the squad returned to their duties as the remainder of the trip passed in silence.

~{0}~

An hour later the scout car slowed as it neared a tree lined section of the highway as the scout car approached a small village just visible down the road; smoke was rising ominously from several of the low structures. What slowed them wasn't the possibility of danger but the column of civilians walking towards them away from the town. Each were clearly dressed in whatever clothes had been close at hand and each carried a bundle on their backs full of the essentials of life and whatever valuables could be grabbed and carried.

"At quick for action squad, you know our track record on approaching towns" remarked Darren dryly as the irony of what they were about to do wasn't lost on him in the slightest. With practiced ease the squad readied for battle as Frank and George manned the two bren-guns while James got some ammo cans ready and readied the riffles. "Everyone all set? Okay, onwards!"

"Is there anything we can do for them?" whispered Pearl as she watched a cart loaded with supplies and two small children roll past; the plow-horse pulling it and its master looked weary but continued on.

"Not much" replied Darren as he reached into his bag to withdraw a bag food. "OY! CHILDREN, this look this way!" Once he had their attention he tossed the bag over where it landed with a thump in the cart. The two kids giggled with glea as they opened it to begin consuming its contents as if they were half starved. The man pulling the cart slowed a bit to see what was happening then offered a smile and wave of thanks before continuing the long walk to hopefully safety.

"Is the way ahead still clear?" Called Frank to one of the passing villagers who turned and called back that it was but the enemy had been sighted near the airfield.

"Good, let's head into town and see what we can see; these people seem mobile but there might be people still in the town who cannot evacuate on their own." ordered Darren.

Nodding her agreement Pearl had just begun to press the accelerator when the alarm went up from someone further down the road leading from the village. "ALARM! STUKAS ABOVE !"

The effect was immediate as the villagers made haste to take cover behind whatever was available for cover. Some dove into the ditch along the road, others behind the trees lining it, the children from the cart accompanied by their father jumped out of the cart and took cover in the ditch as well.

Turning their guns to the sky the squad searched for their targets, a moment later four of the six black dots circling high in the sky turned and dove down on clear attack runs. Four of them headed for something only visible to them beyond the town; the crackle of their guns echoed across the fields as a shrill whistle soon grew into a demonic screech as the aircraft neared the ground. Four specs left their bellies followed by columns of fire and a thunderous blast as the bombs impacted and obliterated whatever it was their targets where. Their tasks done the four aircraft pulled up, circled once then headed away eastward.

For a long moment no one spoke for fear that somehow the slightest whisper might draw the attention of the remaining two attack aircraft circling high above the battlefield.

"Why don't they just move on?" whispered James as he watched the aircraft circle lazily high above

~{0}~

High above the battlefield Corporal Ekkehard circled his Stuka in a lazy figure eight as his eyes searched the ground below for his quarry. The hunting had been good ever since his exploits in Poland with a seemingly never ending stream of victories under his belt. Already four of his attack flight had found and obliterated a retreating formation of troops with their vehicles but he suspected there were more still below as evidenced by the tracks on the road below. Something heavy had been on the road and as he circled lower he finally saw that the tracks had ended at the tree canopy but didn't resume ou the other side.

"Dich gefunden" he muttered grinning before pulling alongside his wingman and signalling with his hands an attack order and location of suspected targets. On seeing message confirmation the two attack aircraft formed up and began to line up and dive on their targets suspected location.

~{0}~

"Here they come!" growled Pearl as she lifted her rifle to her shoulder and began to sight it in on the nearest of the approaching aircraft. "Rifles on the left MGs on the right?" suggested Pearl to the others as they readied their own weapons. Nodding agreement George and Frank readied the light machine guns.

"Sounds good to me, not like our little pop guns will do much against an armored flying tank" grumbled Darren as the squad dismounted the car to tale cover behind its thick armored sides.

"He's starting his run, wait till you see the prop then open fire!" ordered Daren as he chambered a round and sighted in on the rapidly approaching war machine. "Come on you bastard, let's dance!"

"Hold, hold, ready….. OPEN FIRE!"

~{0}~

Having reached optimal approach angle Ekkehard tipped the nose over to began the steep dive towards where he thought the enemy vehicle would be. Just as he was about to pull the trigger to fire his guns his windshield was suddenly peppered with small cracks and dents as the squads small rounds impacted the armored windscreen. Ekkehard just grinned "Amateurs, should have run." with that he squeezed the trigger and the sound of the chattering of machine guns joined the shrill whistling of the howling siren"

~{0}~

It was a valiant effort but one that was doomed to failure; though the squad fire was accurate and the brief sparks visible on the aircraft's front confirmed this. But even a high-powered 308 round wouldn't do much but present an annoyance to the armored attack aircraft bearing down with guns blazing.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted George as all the squad hit the dirt and ducked behind the battle taxis armored walls as high power bullets kicked up dirt, splintered trees, and thunks off the sides of the vehicle. Mercifully there were no blasts from released bombs as evidently the aircraft had chosen to strafe first.

Peaking up for a look around Pearl surveyed the area around them, her eyes filled with horror at the sight of bodies lying crumpled on the road. Branches and leaves fell as if from the shredded tree canopy to lay across the ground as if the forest itself wept for the fallen.

No time to think or dwell on it as shouting was heard from some of the civilian men on the other side of the road "THEY'RE COMING BACK AROUND! TAKE COVER! THEY'RE COMING BACK!"

~{0}~

Ekkehard smiled and signaled his wing man; the first pass had forced their quarry to expose their position and the strafing run had cleared the tree canopy leaving the target open for their bombs.

With their courses corrected the two Stukas circled as they lined up for another pass, this time with bombs.

~{0}~

Pearl held her rifle steady to line it up on the lead aircraft as it circled their position. Reaching up she checked that a round was loaded as she rested the gun on the battle taxi's side to steady her shot. She stopped breathing as she aimed for what she prayed was a weak point as she tracked her target giving it a long lead as she poured energy into the computational part of her gem to solve the complicated ballistics of the shot.0

Just as the targeted Stuka began to change course, she fired.

An instant later the Stuka's cockpit turned opaque with a spray of blood as the bullet struck the pilot in the head killing him instantly. Now out of control the aircraft twisted in the air and began a death dive for the ground; the rear cockpit opened as the co-pilot attempted to escape but it was too late. The aircraft slammed into the ground with a thunderous crash then burst into flames with oily black smoke rising into the sky.

But the victory was short lived as the lead aircraft completed its attack dive and released its bomb.

~{0}~

The drive back to the headquarters passed in silence; Pearl was once again driving while the others rested or kept watch for pursuit from the air or ground. The bomb had missed the battle taxi but its effects were just as horrific as it had landed near where most of the civilian's had been sheltering. The two children from the cart now rested on the benches along with a mother cradling her small child; the father had survived as well but his leg was badly injured. Not long after the Stuka attack enemy troops had been spotted entering the town prompting the acceptance of others who simply clung to the vehicle's sides in a bid to reach safety faster.

James sat in the front between Darren and Pearl, his face full of worry not just for their passengers but for the woman who sat quietly next to him. Though she expertly steered the vehicle along the road it was clear that her mind was somewhere else; sighing he reached over to began to gently stroke her hair. The gentle touch had the desired effect as Pearl's expression softened as she began to pull herself back from her mental solitude. "Are you going to be okay love? That was pretty hard back there eh?"

Pearl spared a quick glance at the young man seated next to her; putting on a soft smile she reached up with her free hand to softly guide his hand back down to the bench between them. "Yeah, I'm … not well I just need a little time with my thoughts for a bit; reign-check? I promise we'll talk later" she comforted as she returned her attention to the road and once again seemed to withdraw into her own world of thought.

"Sure Love, reign-check it is" replied James as he leaned back to look out towards the horizon and the slowly setting sun as it completed the last part of its day's journey. "I'll be ready when you are, just relax"

**000 Headquarters camp, BEF 3rd Infantry Division - May 12th, 1940**

A few hours after the squad had returned to camp and completed their reports they were resting in their barracks tent trying to get some desperately needed rest. About part way into the night the distant thunder of large caliber guns firing could be heard but so far the squad had not been called back to action. James sat alone in the tent he was sharing with George, sleep was badly needed but as yet was proving elusive as he tossed and turned; images of the day's recent battle played behind is eyes.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked a soft feminine voice from the tent opening.

James sat up on the cot to look towards the tent flap that served as a door. Pearl was peaking inside, her eyes looked tired, her hair was unkempt, and her uniform was dirty. "I can't sleep either, can I come in?"

"Sure love, have a seat, George is off for a bit, probably won't be back for an hour or so." Sitting up he patted the seat across from him; Pearl hesitated only a moment to glance around outside the tent before going in and sitting on the other cot. "What can I do for you?"

"I miss home, I miss Rose, I miss my family, I hate this stupid war. It could have been prevented, it could have been over with quickly, I hate not being able to use my full power… Stars those poor people just trying to get to safety, not even involved… if I'd been able to use my full abilities...but I, I can't " she had to pause for a moment as her voice broke and the tears began to flow as the emotional walls she'd built up began to crumble.

Without hesitation James reached across the gap to wrap his arms around her as she wept. "But…. I….. I … think… but I can't quit now, I can't…." her voice trailed off as her shoulders slumped as her thin body shook as she sobbed. "Easy love,I've got you, you're safe here, just let it out" soothed James as he gently stroked her frayed hair.

After a few minutes the tremors began to subside, the tears slowed then with a final great release of breath Pearl leaned back as she gently pulled herself out of her lover's arms. "Thank you James, I just needed to vent to….. well I um… I don't want to be alone tonight, is it okay if I stay a bit longer?"

James nodded as made a show of adjusting George's cot , it was still mostly clean as the other man had insisted on keeping at least his sleeping area clear of debris and dirt. James looked at Pearl's dirty uniform then looked at the cot, "Go ahead and lay down, that is if you lay down while you meditate, I'll clean it then make it up to George tomorrow. One moment" quickly he scribbled a peace of paper, scribbled something on it, then put it outside.

With that James lay back down into his own cot and rolled over to give Pearl a bit of privacy to remove her outer uniform covers. Much to his surprise he felt a pair of hands on his back gently nudging him to move over. "Pearl?" he whispered quietly, "what are you doing?" Without answering Pearl finished pushing him over before climbing into cot next to him with her wrapped her arm around his back as if she was a back pack. Her soft breath gently brushing his hair. Twisting around a much as he dared he noted that she was just in her undershirt as her uniform jacket lay on the other cot. Her eyes were closed as if she was deep in peaceful slumber.

James resumed facing forwards to stare at the wall of his tent; dozens of emotions swirling in his head as he struggled to decide on a course of action. "Go to sleep" Pearl whispered faintly into his ear; "it's hard enough to meditate in this position without you all tense". His mind made up for him James relaxed and the soft embrace of a deep sleep tugging at his tired mind.

"James?" whispered Peal quietly into his ear.

"Yes love? Are you comfortable? The cot is pretty small" whispered James back on the verge of sleep.

"You smell terrible, you're taking a bath next chance we get." replied Pearl back snickering

"Hah ha very funny, my water rations ran out earlier, I'll bathe tomorrow if we're not being shot at" mumbled James as he finally was able to fall into a deep sleep noting as he did so, that even when exhausted and dirty, Pearl still smelled nice.

**000 Meuse bridgeheads - May 15th 1940**

Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt was in his element once again as he stood on the edge of the river outside the captured town of Sedan cooley surveying the scene before him. The charge to the river had gone surprisingly well as the defenders in Luxembourg were swept aside like grass with only a few moderate counter attacks by allied bombers and some Belgian troops. Truth be told the only major hiccup to the whole plan had been the traffic jams from the unexpectedly rapid advance! There had been the strange lights in the sky but after an hours searching nothing had been found. After some discussion it was written off as some defenders trying to make a nuisance of themselves.

Pride filled him as yet another armored division began its crossing into France's soft underbelly as an Infantry division marched alongside the tanks. Satisfied with the rapid progress he returned to his motor transport for the short drive to the command area to begin planning the next phases of advance..

**000 Leuven Eastern business district - May 15 1940**

It was a cool clear morning as the sun crested the horizon beginning the slow processes bringing with it a warm orange glow below a still deep purple morning sky. All around the small city was quiet as if it anticipated the coming battle; its remaining inhabitants had gone to shelter in basements or buildings with thick walls. Everywhere troops were sometimes glimpsed darting between buildings, often carrying supplies or messages between command points; always moving with a sense of urgency to reduce exposure. From her position in the window of an office building with a clear view to the East Pearl watched the sunrise as she scanned the sky and the land below for the anticipated enemy forces.

" _Where are they?"_  Pearl though to herself as she hefted her rifle to her shoulder to re-check its sights, the large anti-material rifle was much larger than her usual Enfield but also much more powerful. After re-checking the sights and the chamber she set it back down on its tripod and leaned back on the buildings wall. " _Maybe they'll bypass the city? The Dutch are heavily engaged to the south, maybe we're not in the right position?"_  Sighing wearily to herself she started humming the opening notes to Swan Lake.

Unexpectedly her companion on watch picked up the next part of the tune just as she finished hers.

Surprised she looked across to George was situated next to the other window where he sat cleaning his rifle once again. Next to him a large spotting telescope on a tripod was setup at the other window which was to be used to spot targets and call shots. "George! I didn't know you knew Swan Lake".

George finished re-assembling his rifle then set it aside as he turned to smile at Pearl. "I might be a gruff dirty soldier but I do have some culture; my family never had much money but Pop always insisted that we should get a bit of culture from time to time. Swan Lake was the last one we saw before I enlisted."

"Your Pop was a wise man" replied Pearl with her own smile as she resumed looking out the window, still humming the tunes to herself.

George scooted over to pick up the huge anti-tank rifle to heft its weight a bit before setting it back down to examine it more closely. "We all trained with these things but how come you got the big gun?"

"Because I'm a living ballistics supercomputer  _AND_ a much better shot than the rest of you. Besides, the weight isn't an issue or don't you remember me ripping the steel door from the scout car?" replied Pearl with a hint of saucy confidence as she made a show of reaching over to pick-up the 16 Kg (35 lb) rifle one handed. "See?"

George just grinned as he shook his head. "You seem in better spirits, you and James have some fun the other night? I was surprised to find myself evicted from my own tent so I slept in yours, in my dirty uniform and boots!" cackled the soldier as Pearl grimaced at the thought. "Got some funny looks by the other soldiers when I left your tent in the morning, after all everyone knew it was yours."

Pearl huffed as she leaned out the window to look across to the building next to and across from hers. James spotted her, gave a mock salute as he smiled before disappearing back down behind cover. Satisfied that all was well in the other building she resumed her place sitting on the floor. "Nope, nothing happened, we talked, he fell asleep, I meditated to recharge my energy; felt much better after venting a bit….but…. yeah, Darren was giving me an odd look too. I think maybe he thought we DID something but he didn't say anything or confront us." Looking back over the window sill Pearl scanned the sky again. " _Must be some rumor mill circulating back at camp_ " she thought privately to herself.

Before George could reply the radio set between them gurgled static loudly before clearing up into a panicky human voice. "CONTACT! Approaching from South East! Enemy aircraft and …"

The transmission was cut off as a shrill shriek was heard followed by deep thumps of artillery impacts. Pearl dared to peek out the window towards the command area, relief flooded her as the smoke from the impacts indicated the first volleys had missed.

Soon the radio resumed broadcasting… "Enemy has artillery support, not yet accurate, expected ETA of enemy ground forces in about an hour if the enemy keeps to their usual schedule"

~{0}~

He was thirsty, he'd been hiding in the bushes most of the previous night and into the morning. The last of his canteen had run out earlier but with any luck he wouldn't have to wait much longer for a drink. He'd been watching them for the last hour or so through his spotting scope, only setting it down to make the occasional call back to headquarters. Glancing behind him he inspected the thin field-telephone line again to make sure he hadn't snagged it on his boot again; the last time he'd nearly torn it. Satisfied that his position in the bushes about a mile from the town was secure he checked in again to command.

"Befehl, Leutnant Eberhard Waldemar Berichterstattung aus der Position Alpha, Feindliche Scharfschützen in den roten Bürogebäuden, markieren als Priorität für Panzer "

Picking up the powerful optical tool again he scanned the building again; he was just about to put it down again when he saw her. That is he thought he did as someone who looked like her had just leaned out a window to wave at someone. Disbelieving his fortune he focused on the suspected window for a long while with the powerful telescope, but only a man briefly appeared but no one else did.

Shrugging it off he dismissed it as an over-active imagination owing to dehydration.

~{0}~

With the artillery starting to fall and enemy advancement imminent they'd move to their firing positions set back from the window. The huge rifle had been attached to a table to stabilize it and buffer the powerful recoil for its user. This also had the benefit of preventing the barrel from sticking out the window and making the muzzle flash harder to see from the sides. Only a target already in their sights could see the shooter.

"Got a Panzer advancing, dead ahead, range about 800 yards, too far for a shot" said George as he'd taken up position on a bench setup at the other window with his spotting scope.

"What type? I don't think this will stop the heavier types" replied Pearl as she shifted her aim to the mentioned Panzer. From this distance it was just a dull grey outline but it's features were becoming clearer as it got closer. "Is it a Panzer 1 or 2?"

George studied his target for a bit longer; "Looks like we got a mix, that one's a Panzer 1, I think we can kill it but I'm seeing some heavier tanks out there with some infantry support accompanying them"

Pearl nodded in agreement as it got closer, "Signal James, I'm going to begin shooting as soon as it's within 500 yards."

A long moment passed as George counted down the range; already the smaller rifles of the general infantry had begun to fire on the approaching vehicles and accompanying enemy troops. Soon a furious fire fight was raging outside as both sides fought for position and to clear paths to advance. With the battle raging the tanks had slowed down to provide cover for the troops; their canons making short work of some of the more active strong points set up by the defenders.

Through it the squad held their fire waiting for the enemy light-tanks to come within effective range. Finally George called out the range. "500 Yards! Time to got to work Pearl!" he shouted as the adrenaline of the coming battle began to flood his system..

Pearl lined up for where she thought the drivers window would be, waited for a good target profile, then squeezed the trigger.

The room flashed bright white from the muzzle flash followed by a thunderous blast as if a bomb had exploded rattling the windows and leaving their ears ringing. For their efforts the targeted tank jerked to a the side as if it had struck a wall before it began driving in a series of lazy circles; its driver was dead.

Pearl held still for a moment waiting for her ears to stop ringing and her vision to clear. Dimly she could hear the sharp reports of the other snipers and heavy-rifles firing at the advancing enemy tanks.

"Whats say we move this a bit closer to the window so the blast goes outside yeah?" suggested George as he stood up and motioned for Pearl to help him re-position the rifle to a safer firing position.

~{0}~

"Warum schießen sie nicht auf die bauten?" shouted Eberhard into the battlefield telephone as he glared daggers at the offending structures. Already he had personally witnessed several of the smaller Panzers halted by the snipers, probably wielding anti-material guns. "Sie töten unsere Panzer!"

"Bestätigt, Brennen auf Gebäuden… bereithalten…." but the last of the transmission cut out with a hiss of brief static as the line went dead. Growling in frustration he risked excessive movement to shift to where he could look out behind his hiding area. "Verdammt!" he shouted, a tank had rolled directly over where the communication wire was located, ruining the fragile wire in the process. "Ich muss es selbst selber machen" he shouted to himself as he began to gather his equipment and prepare to make a more direct contribution to the battle. He waited for the enemy snipers to fire then made a run for it while they reloaded.

~{0}~

"Enemy in the open, single soldier, looks like he's running from a hunting hide. Bastard was probably scouting us all night." grumbled George as he followed the soldiers progress as he ran across the fields between cover. "Doesn't look like we have a shot on him, oh well, not worth wasting a heavy shot on him"

"Doesn't matter, the tanks are our objective" ordered Pearl as she took aim at and fired at a larger Panzer III, a moment later there was a spark and flicker of light indicating the bullet hadn't penetrated. "Damn it! No point shooting at the frontal armor or deflection angles, if it isn't a perfect 90 degree shot don't bother"

"Didn't we cover that in training? The heavier tanks just laugh at anything less than a perfect side shot." remarked George dryly as he looked for more targets. "I think we're out of light tanks anyway, let's join James and co….." but he never finished the thought as he suddenly threw down his scope and dove for the floor shouting "INCOMING TAKE COVER!"

Not wasting a second Pearl followed close after as she hit the floor and pulled her helmet tight over her Gemstone. Not a second later the front of the building exploded inwards with a hail of flying brick and splinters followed by a thunderous BOOM that shook the building as if an earthquake had struck.

After the first blast Pearl dared to lift her eyes to check on her companion when another artillery round struck the building, this time further up on the next floor, again the building shook as bricks and timber supports gave way. Holding her position for another minute she again carefully raised her head to look around the room, ready to resume covering herself if another round struck the building.

"GEORGE! Are you alive over there?!" called Pearl as she stood up and took in the now fully wrecked room around her. Everywhere was a thick layer of dirt, clouds of thick dust and smoke blurred her vision as she made her way through the debris to George's last known position. "GEORGE!, you there!"

A sharp wizz-snap sound caused her to hit the floor again as she looked out at the battlefield through the now destroyed facade of the building. The infantry that had been accompanying the tanks had taken position behind some low dirt mounds, likely a drainage canal, and were now shooting at the buildings with machine-gun and rifle fire. " _That was too close, way too close, got to stay under cover_ "

"Yeah Pearl, I'm here" answered George as he eased himself up onto his knees, then crawled over to her to avoid been seen by the infantry battle raging outside. "Just a bit dazed is all, I think it's time to go."

"Agreed, let's get our things." Quickly while trying to stay under cover the two gathered their equipment and made their way down the building's back entryway. Behind them they could hear the shouts of the other platoons shouting for covering fire and a tactical retreat.

~{0}~

Eberhard was on his own now; after rushing ahead towards the buildings he'd accidently found himself behind the allied lines. With the battle still raging and most of his platoon still advancing he'd been forced to find a new hide spot to wait for the optimal time to begin his own attack. He'd briefly considered shooting some of the enemy from the rear but eventually decided against it as he'd just the one rifle, limited ammo and no means of evading a counter attack.

Running down a narrow alley between buildings his only warning was the heavy footfalls of someone running in the building next to him. Skidding to a halt he narrowly avoided being seen as just as the two soldiers from the building charged passed him not bothering to check it first. Eberhard stood gobsmacked for a moment as he watched the slim figure with unmistakable peach hair just visible under the helmet.

"Sie war es!" he breathed before breaking into a run after the departing figures.

~{0} ~

James and Darren were running as fast as their legs could carry them as the threaded their way through the city's narrow streets; Frank trailing a bit behind watching their rear. fatigue pulled at their legs, their lungs felt empty, but their hard training and long periods of extended combat had strengthened them enough to push through it. The enemy advance had finally managed to smash through their defenses after the artillery barrage on their sniping positions. His heart had stopped when her building had been hit fearing he'd lost her again, but resumed beating again when he saw her and George moving in the rubble.

"They can't be far ahead!" he called over to Darren who was just keeping pace.

Darren didn't answer as he slowed a bit to check behind them, seeing Frank rounding the previous corner he picked up the pace again. "Head for rally point St Michael's, that's where they should be headed too."

"4th Platoon sighted, friendlies behind us!" shouted Frank as he had seen someone dressed in the uniform of a friendly somewhere on the road behind them.

~{0}~

She was fast, much faster than he had anticipated as she ducked around corners, lept over ditches and only slowed for her companion to catch up. A couple times he'd thought he heard footsteps behind him accompanied by someone shouting but he paid it no mind. All he needed was a long clear line of sight for just a few seconds as no one could run faster than a well aimed bullet.

~{0}~

"Someone's ahead of us! Black uniform!" shouted Darren as he just briefly caught a glimpse of someone dressed in black with a red arm band.

"Must be a scout, watch for ambushes and keep running" replied Frank as he caught up to the two companions. His voice raspy from the stress he was putting on his body.

Darren noted the state of his two companions and his own. "Just a bit further then we stop for a couple minutes. We've put enough distance between us and the battle area we scan rest a spell" he wheezed out before redoubling his efforts.

~{0}~

"Pearl, stop, I need to stop!" Wheezed George as he stumbled to a stop to lean against a nearby wall, his legs gave out as he slumped down to sit. His breath coming fast and quick as his body fought to oxygenate itself again. "Damn it, I think I inhaled some dust back there in the building too"

Pearl skidded to a halt and quickly running back over to George, "one moment, this will help" she soothed as with a bright light she reached into her Gem to withdraw a fresh canteen of water. "I saved this from camp earlier, it's got some fruit flavoring with salt to to help replenish your electrolytes."

George chugged the bottle greedily then handed it back to Pearl. "Where did you find fruite?"

Before Pearl could answer a shadow dressed in black flashed from around the corner.

~{0}~

"JA! Hast du jetzt" shouted Eberhard as he rounded the corner and immediately came upon his quarry; resting with guard down. It was too close for the rifle so he opted for the next best, and most fun, solution. Hand to hand combat. Wailing a battle cry he maintained his speed, wield his rifle like a club he first struck out at her companion catching him in the arm before allowing himself to fall forwards to slam his objective to the ground. Immediately his free hand went for his knife.

~{0}~

Their pace had slowed, it was unavoidable under the exertion of the long run through town but they were getting close. They were slowing to a jog to rest when they heard the battle shout echo down the street.

~{0)~

Pearl had no time to think as she raised her arm up to block the attack as her attacker smashed into her driving her to the ground. If she'd been human the impact would have knocked the breath from her but as a Gem it simply made her mad. "Get off me you CLOD!" she shouted as she struggled to push him off of her with one hand and holding his other, with the knife, at bay.

"REMEMBER ME YOU ! DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME ! I GET REVENGE NOW !" the man shouted in broken english, her eyes squinting against the spittle flying at her face. She would have simply shoved him off but, his immense strength fueled by adrenaline was surprisingly strong even by Gem standards.

"GEORGE! Little help please!" shouted Pearl as Eberhard tried to stab her with the knife. When George didn't reply she spared a quick glance to the side to see that he was slumped over holding his arm and looking as if he'd been hit by a truck. "Ugh, nevermind, you just sit and take it easy" she growled out.

"DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME PEACH HAIR, I KNOW YOU, I REVENGE!" Shouted the man again as frustration began to cloud his thinking, redoubling his efforts he raised the knife high to strike.

BAM!

Eberhard cried out as his raised left hand was blown to pieces, the knife clattering to the ground. Both he and Pearl glanced in the direction of the shot to see a young commando chambering a fresh round into his rifle. "GET OFF MY GIRL!" he shouted as he fired again, this time striking his enemy in the helmet.

~{0}~

Luck was with Eberhard as the famously thick and sturdy helmet saved his life as the bullet had hit at an angle causing it to deflect off harmlessly into the alley wall. But the impact still left him dizzy.

Holding his bleeding stump hand close he rolled to the side playing dead; carefully he reached down to his belt for his final-option to escape capture by death or delaying the enemy. Falling onto his back, still faking a death fall, he rapidly recovered himself to reveal a small grenade.

"Tod vor dem Capture!" whispered the wounded SS soldier as he threw the grenade at his enemy.

~{0}~

James smirked at the easy victory and the chance to play hero as he watched Pearl's attacker slump to the side. But victory soon turned to horror as the man suddenly went from dead to very much alive as a grenade was suddenly making its way through the air towards them.

~{0}~

Pearl was fast, with her attacker out of the way she flooded her body with energy to leap after the grenade. Time slowed for her as she felt her body leave the ground as she chased after the little metal ball. An eternity passed as her eyes locked on the objective, noting every detail as her arm stretched out towards the little device of death. The chipped paint, a serial number, a 1939 date-stamp, the little trail of smoke as the fuse burned, and Jame's horrified face just visible beyond the target.

Time sped up again as her hand connected with the grenade slapping it hard enough it changed course to fly through a nearby window. An instant later it blew up with a deafening CRUMP! That shattered the rest of the glass in the wall, shook the dust from the bricks, a moment later smoke from a small fire wafted through the now shattered windows.

"Everyone okay?" asked Pearl as she picked herself up off the street from where she'd landed. "Yes, even you George, I forgive you for not helping, looks like you took a nasty hit there"

George looked back up at her lazily as if half drunk. "Sorry little sister, I'm a bit tipsy at the moment and it looked like you had him handled, now where did that bastard get off too?"

Indeed, their attacker was gone, his path of escape marked by only a few drops of blood leading around the corner.

"Who was that man anyway? He seemed to know you"? Inquired James as he helped Pearl to her feet then began to carefully inspect her for damage. "That was some mid-air save love, thank you."

Pearl looked down the alley as she searched her memories, eventually finding nothing.

"No Idea"

**000 River Scheldt - Evening May 15th**

The retreat from the city of Leuven had been disappointing but in the end there wasn't much to be done about it. Without full artillery support, ammunition running low, no air-cover they'd been forced to surrender the city in order to prevent the total destruction of the division. Now on the banks of the river Scheldt the squad rested while headquarters figured out what to-do next.

On a clearing next to the river under the eaves of an ancient oak, two commando's rested as they reflected on the day's events.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight" whispered Pearl as she leaned back against James, felt safe and comfortable as his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close against him.

"River's nice and peaceful too, was nice to be able to bath earlier" replied James softly as he lowered his head to breath in his love's scent. "You know, you smell nice, even when you're exhausted." Satisfied he returned his attention to the sky and its billions of twinkling stars. "You going to be okay Love? That was a near thing back in the city, we all almost bought it there."

Pearl closed her eyes as she snuggled against him humming contentedly. "Yes, I'll be fine".

"What's that? Out in the river?" asked James suddenly, something he'd scene caused him to drop all pretense of romance as he tensed up, body going to full alert for danger.

Hearing this and feeling his change in demeanor Pearl sat up, her senses alert as her arm instinctively reached over to pick up her rifle. Her hands moved on autopilot to chamber a round as she lifted it to her shoulder, sharp eyes scanning the river water. Then she saw it.

The wreckage of canal barge was floating down the river, small fires burned from the deck house casting a flickering glow across the water. As it drew closer more details could be scene in the dim light, its serial number, bits of cargo, bullet holes from large caliber guns, and the bodies of the crew strewn about the deck.

Unable to do anything Pearl and James could only watch as the barge with its macabre cargo drifted past to eventually disappear around the bend in the river.

**000 End Chapter 19**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'd like to extend a thank you to fellow writer  **MarquisObsurite** for taking the time to help review this exceedingly long chapter. Please take a moment to head over to his profile page to give his well written bad-Pearl AU story  **'Lacrimosa'** a read as it's full of brilliant writing, emotions, and a great take on Pearl.

We are continuing at one chapter per month due to the time it takes to research, plan, and write each chapter. Why so much work for a fanfic that's given away for free? Because you guys are worth it.

Please like, favorite, follow, and of course, leave a review to let me know how the story is going or how it can be improved. I'm also open to story ideas as writing is hard, I'll be sure to give you credit too.

**History Notes (lots this time)**

Phaea - The Crommyonian Sow (also called Phaea or Phaia - Greek- after the woman who owned it) is a mythical pig in Greek mythology.

Leuven - Small Belgium town about 10 miles to the east of the edge of Brussels. Most of the heavier fighting was by the Belgium and French forces to the south between towns of Gembloux and Namur. Leuven was notable as it was reached by the British Expeditionary Force (BEF) 3rd Infantry and marked the primary headquarters location for the division. Though 'relatively' quiet for most of the initial campaign (mostly small skirmishes and such) the 3rd Infantry was eventually driven from the town about May 15th.

General Montgomery - Leader of the BEF 3rd Infantry; was quite upset when his division was fired upon as they approached the town of Leuven by justifiably skittish Belgium troops. Already a decorated officer he went on to fame and glory to eventually rise to commander of all ground forces Europe.

Ardennes Forest - French and Belgium reconnaissance planes did spot the advancing German columns moving through the forest but leadership was convinced the main force of the invasion was going through Belgium. It was thought the narrow roads and thick forest of the Ardennes made it impossible to move a heavy fighting force through it. There were bombing raids on the advancing columns as well as some delaying battles but none had much effect and the allies lost allot of bombers in the attempts.

Boy's Anti-Tank rifle - 1937–1943 effective against light tanks such as the Panzer 1 and II if shot from the sides or other weak point. Nearly useless against the heavier tanks that came later in the war. Fires a .55 caliber (13.9x99mmB) 926 gr hardened steel core bullet at about 2,450 ft/s (747 m/s) for the Mark 1 version.

Stuka Dive Bomber (Junkers Ju 87) - highly developed and effective ground attack aircraft used by the Germans. Basically a flying tank it shrugged off damage from most small arms and even some heavier stuff.

Dyle Line - The Dyle Plan or Plan D was the plan of the Commander-in-Chief of the French Army, Général d'armée Maurice Gamelin to defeat a German attempt to invade France through Belgium; the Dyle (Dijle) river is 86 km (53 mi) long, from Houtain-le-Val through Flemish Brabant and Antwerp

Fort Eben-Emael - Constructed in 1931–1935, it was reputed to be impregnable and at the time, the largest in the world. The fort was neutralized by glider-borne German troops on 10 May 1940 during the Second World War. The action cleared the way for German ground forces to enter Belgium, unhindered by fire from Eben-Emael.

Battle of Sedan - German Army group A from May 12 - 15 1940 crossed rapidly through the Ardennes forest then bypassed the French defences via erecting their own river crossings over the Meuse. Combined Arms tactics meshed heavy artillery, infantry, tanks and air support into a coordinated framework to smash a break-out. The unexpected large enemy invasion from the flank was severely demoralizing to the French government as several counter-attacks were swept aside.

Field Marshal Gerd von Rundsted - Leader of German Army group A as it made its dash through the Ardennes Forest and later the battle of Sedan. At least from what I've read; do correct me if I'm wrong.

Eberhard Waldemar - OC villain, Last seen in chapter 13 - Panzer theft; made report to Aldebert that Pearl was sighted. First appearance was Chapter 2 in Tibet accompanying the expedition.

Corporal Ekkehard - Real Person, was a German fighter pilot during the war. Last scene in the story at the battle of Poznan where his group of bombers destroyed the Polish artillery guns.

 


	19. Siege of Cassel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James chuckled at the thought as he read over his updated town map. "I guess that is true isn't it? The whole point of war is not to die for your country but to make the other guy die for his."

**000 Movies At Midway - Rehoboth Beach, DE - Present Day**

The theater doors opened allowing the crowd within to gradually make its way through the double doors into the theater lobby. Most were looking at their phones or chatting with friends about the spectacle up on the big screen, a few slipped off to sneak into other shows, while the rest made their way to the parking lot. The cineplex wasn't the grandest in the area, but it was the most affordable with decent screens along with a "Big Donut" attached to a "Baskin Robbins" shop just outside. It was towards this house of tasty treats and ice-cream that an older heavyset man with a goatee, two children, and a thin woman with peach colored hair headed towards. In all the excitement neither the man nor children noticed that the fourth member of the group was much quieter than usual. Taking their seats on the veranda the small group began their movie review.

"So Steven, Connie, what did you think of the movie?" asked Gregg as she seated himself at the small table. "Good call on the Froyo Connie, I don't know why we didn't try this sooner!"

"It was pretty good, really captured the human elements of the battle." replied Steven over a mouthful of chocolate frozen yogurt, swallowing the mouthful he continued. "But the music was a bit distracting after a while and the fighter pilot needed to learn to lead his targets."

Connie looked thoughtful for a moment as she parsed through the events from the movie. "War movies aren't really my thing but it was a bit, depressing, to imagine what all those poor men must have gone through. Mostly I wonder what happened to the civilians who would have been caught up in all of it."

Gregg nodded agreement as he continued enjoying the desert. "So Pearl, you were there right? How close was the movie to what really happened during the battle?"

Pearl didn't respond as she just sat quietly poking at her bowl, its contents gradually melting into a pool of colorful yogurt. She stared blankly at the bowl but her eyes were moving rapidly as if she was watching a movie that only she could see and hear.

"Pearl? Are you okay there?" prompted Gregg as he reached across the table to lightly pat her hand while he spoke softly to try and get a response. "Pearl? Can you hear me? Do you know where you are? You're safe, it's just old memories, you're safe now, please reply."

Pearl lifted her head to look around the table but remained silent as she soon returned her gaze to the bowl. Her hands still mindlessly stirring the now melted desert.

Connie and Steven exchanged worried looks as it dawned on them that something was very wrong with their mentor. "Dad, whats happening to Pearl, is she going to be okay?" asked Steven worriedly as he leaned across the table to wave his hand in-front of her eyes. His hand was stopped halfway by his father's firm grip and worried looking face.

"Don't startle her, I think she's having a flashback, a VERY severe flashback" Slowly he stood up then stepped around the table to Pearl's side. "Let me handle this, this isn't the first time she's had an episode like this but it is one of the more severe instances.

Gently, he gripped her by the shoulders then slowly eased her upwards; once she was standing he began to guide her towards their van. Pearl moved as if sleepwalking as she was escorted along the sidewalk, her movements lacking their usual grace. "Thats it Pearl, just let me guide you back home where you can rest and recover."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Connie worriedly as she picked up her bag to follow them to the van for the drive home. "I've read some books about PTSD and how to handle it since Pearl started sharing her stories and the veteran's parade"

Gregg smiled back at the offer "Thank you Connie but she'll be okay with a little time; the best thing you can do to help is be there when she snaps out of it so she's not alone."

"We can do that, we'll keep her comfortable and be supportive when she wakes up" affirmed Steven feeling a bit more confident now that the situation was more understood.

A few minutes later the group was seated in the van and headed back to the beach house.

**000 N7 highway somewhere West of Brussels May 20th 1940**

Traveling by night had become the norm of late since the recent string of defeats first in Belgium then again as they were being pursued into France. Strung out in small groups a long column of BEF troop carriers, tanks, and trucks towing artillery pieces drove with minimum lighting so as to not give away their positions. Traveling during the day had become a death sentence as any formation, (or even some small ones) were tracked, targeted, then annihilated by the roving Luftwaffe. The men occupying the vehicles were dirty, tired, and suffering from a feeling of defeat as no matter how hard they fought the German units seemed to smash through their defenses. In one little Bren Gun Carrier leading a group of vehicles a squad of commandos rode in silence for like their comrades, all of them were dirty, tired and just simply worn out.

They had been making good time along the high quality highway as they could drive the little tracked car at near its maximum speed without having to worry about the terrain. It's little motor hummed smoothly owing to the squads careful caretaking of its mechanical components, its wheels squeaking only a little bit.

Pearl was at the controls again driving without the headlights as her sharp vision allowed her to see the road clearly in the dim natural light. It was a cool night with the earthy scent of freshly harvested fields as farmers had scrambled to harvest to stockpile food or salvage crops ahead of the advancing armies. "Smells nice, such a shame we can't stop to just savor the evening."

Darren looked up from his map, a dim penlight help firmly between his lips as if it was metal cigaret provided a dim light to read the map with. "Aye, would be nice but then the Jerries would catch up with us and that would be that wouldn't it."

"True, sad but very true" replied Pearl as the she stared longingly at a small roadside pond with a nice gazebo with picnic area they were driving past. "Must be nice in the spring here"

"It's quite nice, the fields become rainbows of colors from the flower gardeners fields. The air carries the sweet scent of billions of tulips, roses, and the ever present buzz of the honey bees provides a natural music to accompany it." answered Darren as he looked up across the darkened fields, only the shadows of trees or the glow of a still occupied house could be seen.

James stirred a bit from where he'd been resting in the back of the carrier, his rifle lying across his lap at the ready. "Sounds like you've been out here before boss." mumbled James as he slowly dragged himself from a restless slumber. "Pearl, when this is over we'll have to visit."

"Yep, one of my uncles was involved in the flower business, he used to bring me along on the business trips. I don't think he's approve of my current occupation." said Darren as he returned his attention to studying the map. "Looks like we'll be reaching a checkpoint soon at the next crossing"

"Thanks but I think I see it up ahead, looks to be some commotion among the soldiers." said Pearl as she slowed the little car as they approached a group of soldiers with red-light lanterns. The road was blocked by a makeshift fort of sand-bags with firing positions, the guns pointed down the road they'd just come down. A couple of heavy Pom Pom Anti-Air guns with supply trucks were just visible in the darkness a few yards beyond the checkpoint.

"Papers out everyone we're about to be inspected." ordered Darren as a couple of BEF soldiers approached the commandos, their rifles held at the read for a possible trap.

"Ahoy there! What group and what composition!" shouted one of the soldiers as he briefly shined a flashlight over the vehicles. Satisfied it wasn't the enemy the light switched off quickly.

"Corporal Williams, of her Majesty's Commando Service!" answered Darren as he mustered the most authoritarian, in-charge, voice he could. "We are followed by units of the 3rd Infantry Division." he continued as he gestured to the few trucks behind them. "We're lead car."

The two soldiers exchanged worried looks, this time the other one spoke. "Have you got a radio with you? No? Okay then you've not heard the news. Abbeville has fallen, we're encircled. All available units are to proceed north towards the coast"

"Bloody hell, it's Poland all over again, isn't this the same plan we were trying just a few months ago?" grumbled James as he leaned over the dividing wall to see Darren's map.

Pearl just sighed in weariness as she slumped back in her seat, a strong feeling of frustration at the turn of events souring her mood. "Yep, everything old is new again James." she bit out icily.

James frowned but said nothing opting instead to give Pearl her space to vent her frustrations. Looking over the engine compartment he observed George and Frank still sound asleep as if the commotion at the checkpoint didn't exist. " _If only I could sleep like those two"_  he thought.

"We're a commando squad, any orders from command for special forces units? Anywhere a they might need a hand setting up defences?" inquired Darren as he resumed studying the map.

"Just Lille Sir, the French have already fortified it quite well but they could always use spotters. Just remember not to stay long as your primary goal is the evacuation point." answered the first BEF soldier. Darren nodded his understanding as the conversation continued.

A few minutes later the map route was updated with the new orders and the squad made ready to resume the drive to rejoin the rest of the BEF army. Pearl was about to put the car in gear when some lights in the distance caught her sharp eyes.

"Is that one of ours?" she asked as she pointed at the string of lights faintly visible in the distance.

Looking in the same direction the rest of the squad along with the two BEF soldiers soon saw what she was pointing at. "Looks like it, damn idiots have their lights on. Easy pickings"

As if to confirm the poor choice of vehicle lighting a high pitched wail was faintly heard from somewhere high in the sky off towards the distant convoy. A moment later there were several bright flashes accompanied by rising fireballs, a few seconds later a distant rumble was heard.

"Stuka got em, we've seen them attack several convoys out in the distance. They don't usually hunt at night but there are so many easy targets they're out and about." said the BEF soldier with the rifle in answer to everyone's unvoiced questions. "Keep your lights off and good luck."

With nothing left to say or do Pearl put the car in gear then pressed the accelerator.

**000 Downtown Cafe - Lille May 23rd 1940**

They'd spent most of the last few days calling in artillery strikes from various spotting positions around the city perimeter but despite their best efforts the situation was deteriorating. Ammo supplies were beginning to run low while the guns themselves were being gradually picked off by the ever present Luftwaffe attack bombers. Late afternoon found the squad recovering from the day's efforts ironically in the same cafe they'd been relaxing in only a couple months previously. But this time instead of a table covered by deserts with tea, it was a tactical map, ammo clips, a combat knife and three cold cups of bitter coffee.

"Look, see this Panzer division here? Recon had said they were ten miles south east coming up the road, now they are at our doorstep. If this keeps up we're going to have to make a move soon." surmised Darren to the gathered commandos as he examined the latest map updates.

Pearl just sighed as she looked out the cafe's dirty window. Outside instead of locals enjoying a false peace there were fighting positions staffed by tired looking soldiers. "Its hopeless isn't it? I can feel my energy levels running low from all the heavy lifting earlier to build those strong points but it still doesn't feel like enough." her voice pained with worry for the locals.

"Not much we can do about it I'm afraid, the French soldiers know what they're doing, they'll put up a strong defense; I can assure you of that." said Darren in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, it's just frustrating is all." huffed Pearl as she tore her gaze from the window to survey the cafe turned operation planning room. "You boys doing okay over there?"

"Just fine Love, just fine, just a bit sore from all the lifting. I'd kinda figured we'd be out doing recon or spotting artillery, not lumping sandbags."groaned James as he lay on the sofa, his body obviously conveying how stiff he was feeling. "However a nice massage from a lovely lady would help these stiff joints."

Pearl glared at him but couldn't help holding back a grin. "Maybe later... if we're not under attack."

"Lucky bastard you are James, you got Pearl to help you with those sore muscles, all I got is George here who's more likely to break me than kiss away my sores!" laughed Frank from his side of the sofa. In reply George took a lazy swing at him but was otherwise too tired to care.

Turning her attention back to their leader Pearl asked the question that'd been on her mind since they settled in for break. "So Darren, what's our next move? The Germans are advancing rapidly and I don't think we'd be doing much good here in a siege condition."

Darren nodded as he downed the bitter coffee in one gulp without complaint before he picked up the map for everyone to see. "Right, so back to business, we're going to tag along with the 2nd Glosters and 4th Oxford and Bucks infantry divisions. Safer to stick together and I think we can help them. We make for the coast in the morning so get some rest and make sure you're gear is ready."

**000 Cassel May 25th 1940**

The drive from Lille to the little farming town on the hill had gone smoothly using their knowledge of local guides to stay out of sight or avoid marauding enemy units. The squad along with their traveling companions had stopped to make a defensive line within the small town while they decided whether to stay to defend or continue their flight. In the center of town, the local police station had been converted into the unit command quarters where the various squad leaders were meeting to plan the defense. While most squabbled about gun positions or battle plans the leader of the only commando rated squad in the town was listening intently to their radio. Most of the radio traffic wasn't about them but soon a new message broadcasted from leadership took priority, he quickly wrote down the orders. Once validated he stood up from his position to get everyone's attention.

"Attention! Everyone quiet down. We've got orders." barked Darren as loudly as he could. Soon several platoon and division leaders were looking at him expectantly, some looked upset.

Undeterred by the sudden attention Darren summoned his most commanding voice as he spoke. "Flash traffic on the radio, orders from General Montgomery of 3rd Division, all units not engaged in the formation of the perimeter defenses around Dunkirk are to move towards Dunkirk for evacuation. End message"

A young private attending the meeting spoke up at this news. "Well that's great then, we're free to move to Dunkirk to wait this out. We can leave!"

This was evidently the wrong thing to say as all eyes locked onto the young man, all of them angry. "You tosser! Go and look out over the town walls, look all around to take note of our position then come back!" ordered one of the more senior squad leaders. When the young private didn't move a swift kick and shout from another officer sent him running out the door.

Darren smirked at the departing form of the young soldier before returning his attention to the assembled officers. "I don't know about you lads, but the Commando's will be staying. You all realize the importance of this town's location and what it means for the evacuation efforts."

A captain wearing the arm patch of the 4th Ox and Bucks shouted loudly "Captain Marly of The 4th Ox will stay as well, we can't let you commando's have all the fun." Behind him several fists raised into the air in solidarity as his subordinates shouted support.

Another captain stepped forwards. "Captain Thomas, 2nd Glosters, I wager 100 Pounds that we'll collect more tank kills than the rest of you combined!" Once again cheers were heard as another group was committed to the holding action that may lead to their doom.

A few moments later the cheering had begun to quiet down when the private who had been sent on the observation errand returned. If anything he looked even more fearful than he had when he had left earlier. "Private Davis, 3rd Division staff group, making report, I observed wide open fields to the south, east, and west, to the north I could see the factories around Dunkirk in the distance. To the south I could see smoke clouds and what I assume to be large fires."

Captain Thomas nodded to the soldier as he walked over to stand in front of him. "Good lad, while you were gone observing we've all decided to stay and defend this town, can you explain why we chose this potential suicide mission?"

Private Davis looked like he wanted to melt into the floor under the Captain's withering gaze but to his credit he stood firm to give his answer, even as his voice quaked a bit. "This town is on a hill, it has a strategic high-ground advantage that the enemy must either bypass thus opening a long safe-path to the Dunkirk, OR delay their advance to defeat us."

"Very good Private Davis, very good." complemented Capt Thomas as he patted the young man on the soldier. "I see you've got some worry in you, tell you what, why don't you take that bag of mail over there, a motorcycle, and make for Dunkirk. Those messages need to get through!"

At this order Pvt Davis's mood seemed to brighten a bit as he saluted smartly before grabbing up the appointed bag of mail and making his way to the door. Soon loud running was heard.

"Why let him go? You know that bag was just full of now pointless paperwork and we need all the hand's we can get to run the defense of the town." queried a squad lieutenant in the back of the crowd.

"Because his nerves have already broken, if pressed he'll become more a danger to us or himself than the enemy. At the least we'll have to spend precious time and resources looking after him." answered Capt Marly as he strode to the front of the room to make his own announcement. "If you know of anyone else like that, best send them on their way to Dunkirk, perhaps they can be of some use or someone else's problem at least."

There were a few murmurs from the gathered crowd of officers, a few started making lists but no one else made moves to leave or object.

"No one? All well? All Happy?" shouted Darren to be heard over the low murmuring of conversation that had begun to fill the room. "Do you all know the risks? What we're signing up for? To be clear there is a very good chance that we'll all die in this endeavor but it's for a good cause. I don't know about you guys but I'd don't mind being a part of big history!."

"So that's it then,we're to hold position, fortify, with the goal of buying time for the evacuation." announced Capt Marly. A quick glance to his counterpart confirmed it.

"Okay, with that settled, here is how I think we should go about defending the town.

~{0}~

Davis was elated, he was going to be getting out of this mess alive, he didn't even need to desert his unit or hide! He was supposed to be safe back in his recruiting office in London or filing paperwork at headquarters, not on the wrong side of a warzone! Quickly he had located a simple bicycle from an abandoned house, tossed the bundle of letters into a trash barrel, then after a check of his map he was ready.

He had just mounted the bicycle when he saw her stepping out of an abandoned house to watch the sunset; a young man was accompanying her. At first he thought he was seeing things but there was no mistaking the peach hair, thin figure, and intense sky blue eyes. The last he'd seen her she was fighting with Mad Jack then off to join the Commando's; she should have been rejected but yet here she was.

"Can I help you sir?" her voice snapped him out of his trance, at once he realized he'd been staring at her as his mind had locked up. Her companion was looking a little annoyed too as he casually placed his hand on her shoulder in a universal  _She's mine_  gesture.

"Pearl? Is that really you? It looks like Mad Jack was right about you. I'd thought nothing would come of the letter Jack sent you off with but yet here you are!." said Davis, his voice full of nervousness. The confused look on her face made him immediately regret revealing his connection to her so he made to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Pearl? What's your business?" this from the young man as he moved to place himself between Pearl and Davis. "I'm Specialist Commando James, who are you?"

"His name is Davis, I know him from when I was trying to join the British Army, he was going to reject my application.." Answered Pearl as she stepped past to face Davis. "He's not a friend."

Davis was stunned for a moment but recovered himself to reply. "Yes, that's right, I didn't think you'd remember me as it was only a brief period. Sorry for earlier, clearly I was mistaken as here you are covered in dirt and looking like you could take on the whole enemy army."

Pearl allowed herself to relax as she stepped back to give Davis some space. "I see you've a bicycle, going to make an errand or some such?" She asked gesturing to the bike and noting the letters scattered near the dumpster Davis tried to stuff them into earlier.

Davis again struggled for words, clearly she'd noticed the letters or guessed his plan of escape; finally he decided to just ask what was on his mind. "Pearl, why are you here? This is going to be a suicide mission, this town will be destroyed. Why not take our leave and fall back to the strong point to await evacuation?"

Pearl didn't hesitate in her answer as her voice filled with confidence. "Because if we don't delay the enemy, to make a stand, then there will be no evacuation. The full might of the enemy will fall upon the evacuation beaches bringing doom to all who might otherwise have escaped. I fight because it is what is right to protect the freedom that is all human's birthright, and I'll contribute anyway I can to maintain it.."

As she finished her speech Davis could see the fire blazing within her eyes, the confident smile on her face, the determination heard in her voice. He felt his own mind shift. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I should stay and see what I can do to help eh?"

With that Davis set the bicycle aside then turned to return to his records keeping post.

Pearl watched Davis walking away, as soon as he rounded a corner she let out a startled squeak as firm hands suddenly wrapped her waist then spin her around. "Nicely said Love, I do think you've changed the young lad's mind" complemented James with a big smile as he held her close to him.

Pearl smiled back brightly at the praise as she pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Thank you, James but as nice as romance would be we've got planning to do."

At once James released her as he too began to head towards the squad's gathering area. "Indeed love, indeed, see you at the squad meeting."

**000 Cassel downtown, May 26th, 1940**

They were as ready as they were going to be. The anti-tank guns were dug in with sites pre-calibrated, lanes of fire checked, ammunition - what little there was - ready. Rubble, old farm junk, felled trees, everything heavy that they could move was arranged to block roads. Old cars, busses, and sandbags were set up in makeshift strong points that only a direct hit by several tank rounds or the heaviest of bombs could sunder.

It had been several days since the decision to stay and hold the small town, day's filled with back breaking work building fortifications. These included re-enforced command areas with the radios, clever hiding spots for the precious few anti-tank guns and clear lines of fire for the heavier guns. What was once a little French farm town was now a fortress with a commanding field of view over the line of enemy advance.

On the second day the bombing had started but it wasn't as heavy as what was hitting some of the other units. Usually a plane or two would approach but there were enough lookouts to call everyone to shelter before the bombs fell. The current understanding was that these were probably probing attacks to gauge the will of those who defended the town.

"Are the civilians evacuated?" asked a thin man wearing the rank tags of a lieutenant, the unit badge of the 4th Oxford proudly visible on his shoulder.. "If we're to fight it will be easier if we're not needing to worry about them."

"As may as were willing to leave" answered another somberly. "Most evacuated when we began setting up fortifications but there are a few men who've opted to stay and fight."

Pearl huffed at the grim conversation, true there were a few hold outs but there really wasn't much to be done about them. Ignoring the rest of the conversation she returned her attention to the telescope presently trained on the main roads leading towards the small town.

A minute later James walked over from the command tents to take the chair next to Pearl within the camouflaged spotting blind where the spotters were waiting. "News on the radio, the Navy is sending a mix of small craft to the beach to begin evacuation efforts. They're getting bombed by Stuka's almost constantly. Already there are several hundred thousand on the beach with more approaching daily."

Pearl nodded grimly as she continued to watch the road for trouble. "Then I guess we'd best hold this town then."

"Movement on the road to the east!" called one of the other spotters, this one from a unit she didn't recognize. "Looks like troop transports supported by light tank's"

Lifting his own smaller set of binoculars James checked the indicated road to confirm the report. "Confirmed, Pearl, you see em too? Yes? Okay then. George, please notify command."

Once the vehicles got within a couple hundred yards, nearly point-blank, all of the available large anti-tank guns opened up with a thunderous blast of fire. Immediately several of the lighter tanks were blown to shrapnel as the larger shells simply smashed through the thin armor like paper. The accompanying infantry immediately took cover where it could be found as a firefight developed turning the space between the destroyed tanks and town into a killing field.

From her position in the observation shelter Pearl along with the rest of the squad alternated between their binoculars to locate targets for the guns and their own rifles to snipe enemy officers. The battle raged for most of the day as the defenders gradually grown down the attackers until they were driven from the battlefield. As the last of the enemy transports passed out of range a great cheer went up from the defending units; several broke out in song.

It wasn't to last as minutes later the Stuka's returned accompanied by long range artillery.

**000 Cassel village edge, May 27th, 1940**

The bombing had picked up as soon as the anti-tank guns had opened up on the approaching column from earlier. The battle had been relatively quick as after a dozen or so vehicles including tanks and half-tracks full of troops had been obliterated during the ambush the enemy retreated. The defender's had had just enough time to reposition the field guns to new firing locations when the artillery had begun to fall.

Thump! KRUMP! thump ! KRUMP KRUMP KRUMP!

There was enough artillery falling that it may as well have been raining explosives.

From the edge of town, in the basement of an old farmhouse, the squad waited out the storm.

"I wonder how much ammunition they have?" mused Frank as a particularly large shell impacted near the structure with a loud BOOMF! That shook the dust from the ceiling.

"Too much for my taste" answered George as he huddled in a corner, his eyes squeezed shut with his hands over his ears to try and ward off the sound. "Well, now I know how those Jerries felt when we were directing the big guns back in Poland. This is most unpleasant."

Pearl was over at the cellar wall peering out a narrow window seemingly undisturbed by the bombardment happening up above. "Don't worry about it George, if a shell was to hit us directly it will all be over before you know what's happening. Hopefully."

George's face scrunched up in a grimace at the frank response. "What do you mean hopefully?"

Another shell landed close enough that the blast shook the building causing furniture and household items in the room above to clatter to the floor. George winced.

"She mean's that there are worse things than just being blown to peaces. Remember, we might just die or expire in a few hours; she gets poofed then remains trapped, buried alive, for eternity until hopefully someone digs up her gem." shouted Darren over the noise of the bombardment.

Pearl looked away from the small window long enough to scowl at Darren for the dreary prediction of her fate if she was to be poofed. "Thank you Darren, that was most moral boosting" she replied back, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, fair is fair, you give a gloomy answer to a frightened man, get a snarky response!" snickered Darren.

"Ha Ha." joked James as sarcastically as he could manage, "at least we'll all die making jokes"

The squad fell into silence then as the shelling intensified again as shell after shell crashed into the earth around their small hiding area. Pearl maintained her watch at the window as she waited for the bombardment to wind down enough for them to change position. Looking across to one of the other buildings where another platoon was hiding she noted a face in the other basement window looking back at her.

She smiled and waved back to reassure them that everything was okay on their side. She was about to report the contact to her squad when the artillery fire picked up again with several more shells landing close enough to make her duck instinctively away from the little window.

When the shelling finally stopped she resumed her observation post to asses the outside conditions. The building where the other soldier had been was now a smouldering pile of rubble. Looking closely she could see what might have been a body in the rubble but from the distance she couldn't be sure; and wasn't keen to find out.

"Pearl, looks like they've run out of ammo for the moment, time to shift positions and see if we can return the favor. Anything to report outside?" queried Darren as he set about helping the squad collect their things to depart.

Pearl spared one last look across as the collapsed building, after a long moment she tore her gaze away to focus on the immediate task of relocating. "No Sir, nothing to report."

**000 Cassel Village -main road, May 28th, 1940**

"They're pushing forwards, there is a small column coming down the main bulevard." commented Frank as he lined up his rifle, carefully he sighted it in on his first target.

The squad was presently positioned on the second floor of what had once been a school, now the facade was partly collapsed giving an optimal hiding place with a field of fire down the now rubble filled boulevard of the town. The advance of the German infantry had been anticipated and so allowed to enter the town a few blocks as the defenders had set up ambushes, traps, and more to wreak havoc on the enemy. They would pay a heavy price to take the town.

"Good, everything ready?" asked Darren as he signaled another squad positioned further down the street. "Looks like the other two squads are ready."

"Yep, charges are in place sir" answered Pearl, as she checked a small sketch of the town's layout. All along it were little red marks corresponding to ambush points set up in the rubble of what remained of the town's buildings.

"Good, let the other squads open fire first, once the enemy is engaged with them then its our turn." ordered Darren as he settled in behind his own rifle to sight it in on his own assigned trap.

Pearl chambered a round into her Boy's Anti-Tank rifle as she lined it up on the column of men advancing down the road. "Doesn't feel right using this thing on infantry, it's going to be, messy." she complained. She'd wanted to use her regular rifle but it had been decided that the physiological effect of the big guns use on infantry would be worth the effort. Being the best shot with the thing on the squad she'd been assigned the grim task of employing it.

"Signal from the other squad, the enemy has passed them, they're ready." whispered Frank as he observed the other squads, knowing the plan it was easy to see them taking position.

A minute later the plan was put into effect as several dozen rifles and machine guns began firing on the German infantry from behind. Immediately a dozen enemy soldiers cried out as they dropped to the ground where they lay motionless. Those not cut down in the first volley took cover facing back the way they'd come from quickly setting up their machine-guns to return fire.

"NOW, OPEN FIRE!" shouted Darren as his own squad began shooting at the exposed backs of the enemy troops. In the span of a few seconds he'd expended several clips of ammunition with most of the shots striking home.

The crossfire had the desired effect as the enemy soldiers were soon disoriented as to which direction the attack was coming from as each of the squads took turns firing on the now helpless enemy troops.

Through it all Pearl held her fire as she waited for an optimal target for the huge anti-material rifle. Soon one appeared as a group of enemies broke cover to change position, a machine-gun carried between them along with several ammo cans. Leading her target carefully she squeezed the trigger; the thunderous blast loud enough to momentarily halt fire by both sides. Her aim had been spot on as the huge bullet instantly blew both soldiers running with the MG in half in a gruesome double-kill. A soldier dared to run out to try to recover the MG, another shot, another loud blast, the soldier jerked to the side as his arm detached from his body in a spray of red mist, his screams of agony could be heard clearly by the combatants.

That was it; the enemy's morale was broken as soon white flags and raised hand's were seen down where the enemy soldiers had been sheltering.

"Good shooting Pearl!" shouted George as he punched her shoulder triumphantly.

Mentally exhausted by the experience Pearl just sighed as she picked up the rifle to reposition for the next ambush attempt. " _Indeed, human wars are just as brutal as those of the Gems"_

**000 Cassel Village downtown, May 29th, 1940**

It was almost time to go. The ambushes of the previous day had gone surprisingly well as several German formations had entered the town, only a few had made it back out. The success of the defenders was rewarded by another round of bombardment by artillery and aircraft bombs. By now most of the town was unrecognizable rubble, fires burned out of control through multiple buildings as no one was available to fight the spreading fires. But they would not be going quietly as the squad had a few more surprises planned for the attackers.

"Okay, the Bren gun carrier is ready and we've got the exit vector secured right?" asked Darren as the squad was once again setup to execute another ambush. This time the goal was to draw the attention of the attacking infantry to allow as many of the other groups to escape as possible. "I realize I made a big speech about being ready to die for the cause but I'd just as soon make sure the other guys die for theirs first."

James chuckled at the thought as he read over his updated town map. "I guess that is true isn't it? The whole point of war is not to die for your country but to make the other guy die for his."

Pearl grimaced at the dark humor as she checked over her anti-tank rifle for the umteenth time. She still felt a strong distaste for using the oversized weapon against infantry but it was having the desired effect on enemy morale. Besides, it wasn't much good against the heavier tanks that had been appearing on the outskirts of town anyway. "For the twentieth time, yes, the escape plan is ready, we just need to make sure we lead them towards it. George should already be there defending it and making sure the escape path is clear."

"Enemy movement, main road ahead of us, looks like a couple of platoons worth of soldiers." said Darren as he looked out through a gap in the nearly collapsed building they were using.

Pearl sighed as she hefted the heavy gun into position then sighted it in on a pile of rubble by the road. "Ready here, just say the word." she replied.  _"At least time I won't be shooting it directly AT people but I'm not sure this will be an improvement."_

Beside her James and Darren readied their own rifles as they took aim at their own ambush targets. "You'd think they'd wise up to this tactic by now eh?"

Darren didn't answer as he quietly counted down the range to the enemy. Finally they walked past the first trap. "Now, Fire!"

Pearl squeezed the trigger as the huge rifle released its signature, now feared, report as it sent the armor piercing incendiary bullet towards its target. Proving herself the best shot on the squad her aim was true as the bullet impacted the explosive packet buried beneath a pile of scrap metal.

To her sharp eyes it happened in slow motion as the pile of scrap metal seemed to expand slowly at first then transformed into a flower made of jagged knives. As she watched soldiers were being cut down often with missing limbs or multiple flowing gashes. Elsewhere down the street the other set charges were detonating adding to the storm of flying metal. Time caught up rapidly as the survivors quickly zeroed in on the source of the shot as their position came under fire from multiple weapons.

Pearl shuttered to herself at the carnage she'd inflicted as she ducked behind cover to wait for a break in the incoming fire. It wasn't a long wait as the MG-42s burned through ammo rapidly.

"Displace! Fall back to position Romeo!" shouted Darren as the squad grabbed their weapons to make a hasty exit out the rear of the building. As they left they set off smoke charges both to cover their escape and encourage the enemy to follow after them.

~{0}~ Two blocks deeper into the town - town square

The run to position Romeo had been quick as the path had been prepared in advance. As the last one in line Frank kicked over some wooden supports that had been holding back a pile of rubble. It wasn't much but even a delay of a few seconds while the enemy climbed over would help. This time it was a setup of basic landmines along with a few more shrapnel traps.

Reaching her assigned position Pearl quickly set up the huge rifle for the next ambush. Her targets were two more shrapnel bombs arranged to drive the enemy into a minefield. A wave of guilt washed over her without warning, the weight of it pressing down on her with crushing force. A low groan escaped her lips as she sagged down to lean her back against the collapsed wall that served as her firing point. A moment later a headache like a migraine hit her too.

"Pearl! Are you hit! Are you okay!" shouted James frantically as he ran over to her side. "Pearl, speak to me, whats happening? Are you having a panic attack?" he queried frantically as he carefully checked her over for injuries. Her eyes were dilated, her breath coming fast and low, her hands had begun trembling.

"Enemy contact!" shouted Frank as he hefted his Bren gun to open fire on the approaching enemy soldiers. "James, she's in shock, get on that gun and let em have it!"

The sudden crackle of machine gun fire seemed to snap her out of her shock as she blinked a few times then moved into a crouching position. "James, get to your gun we'll talk later!" With that she stood back up, took aim, then fired at the two shrapnel traps.

Once again the effects were immediate and as gruesome as the first time as soldiers scattered to move away from the piles of rubble to seek shelter in the rubble across the town square. They didn't fair much better as soon soldiers began to disappear in clouds of red mist and smoke as their boots activated the landmines hidden among the cobblestoned ground.

"CONTACT WEST!" shouted Frank as he turned his Bren-gun to fire on another newly approaching group of enemy soldiers pouring from the western side of the square.

"Fall back to the car everyone!" ordered Darren calmly as the squad began an orderly retreat alternating covering fire as they went.

A few moments later they reached the scout car at the rally point. There was quick check in with the other defenders on their status and success or failures of the day as the evacuation got under way. As planned the German's had indeed paid the majority of the butcher's bill to take the town. Once settled the squad piled into their car for the drive to Dunkirk.

~{0}~

As the little gun-carrier sped away from the town Pearl watched as the smoking ruins of the town faded into the distance behind them. Once it was out of sight she slumped down into the bench, as she buried her face in her hands, her body shaking as if she was freezing in the arctic. Squeezing her eyes shut to try and close out the world she instead saw a movie of memories flashing before her eyes. Adelajda broken face, shredded bodies hanging out of burning vehicles, civilians being cut down, and finally the horrified faces of the German soldiers as they were cut to ribbons by the bombs she set off.

"AAAHhhhahahahahaaa" she wailed as she once again felt the weight of her actions pressing down on her from earlier. "Stars that was horrible, brutal, there was no honor in any of that!"

James, now alerted to his loves plight, crawled over from the front of the vehicle to where Pearl was huddled against the cargo wall in the back. He hissed slightly as his hands made contact with the hot metal of the engine compartment but he ignored it as he seated himself next to her. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close to him as he gently rocked her back and forth as if she was a small child needing comforting. Soon he could feel her relax as the tension began to drain from her body. "Are you going to be alright Love? Will you keep?"

Pearl looked up at him, she struggled to put on a brave face but her eyes betrayed the internal pain she was feeling. "Yes, I'll keep, just need some time…. It doesn't get easier does it?"

Frank answered for them. "It gets easier, with time and experience but the cost is high."

**000 Route D916 - May 29th 1940**

It was near evening as the squad made their way northwards to the evacuation beaches; a low haze of clouds provided some relief from the threat of air attack. The distance itself wasn't especially long but they'd been forced to stop often to hide from marauding enemy aircraft or patrol that strayed too close. Along the way they'd picked up a few soldiers making their way on foot who were in-turn grateful for a ride to rest their feet as they made faster time to safety.

Pearl was chatting with a member of the 2nd Glosters about the finale stand before they'd been forced to abandon the town. Apparently Mr Wesley was the last of his unit standing as the others had been killed when the enemy unit they'd confronted managed to turn the battle against them.

"So we'd fired the demolition charges right as they came around the other alley. Was quite the sight as it brought down the whole building facade right on-top of them; should have crushed them bringing the attack to a stop." said Wesley as he gazed unblinkingly at the countryside they were passing through. "But the building didn't fall as planned, instead we only killed a few of them while the rest got excellent cover to shoot as us from. We managed to retreat to the evac point but got flanked by another enemy squad; I was the last to make it out."

Pearl just nodded in understanding, they day had been hard on everyone with heavy casualties across most of the defending units. It had indeed been a death trap to stay and fight.

The squeak of metal on metal announced the slowing of the car to pick up what was probably another lone soldier trying to make his way to safety in hostile territory.

Pearing of the side of the car she watched as George and Darren hopped out to examine the body of a man laying on the side of the road in a British uniform. "Is he alive?" she asked as the two men examined the body; a moment later they signaled the affirmative. "Okay, bring him up here, boys, put your coats over the engine compartment, it's warm there and we can minimize how much we have to bend him into a seat."

A few moments later the task was done allowing the bren carrier to start moving again. As they drove on wards Mr Wesley, his former squad's medic, began tending to the man's wounds. "Looks like he's been shot a few times, high caliber and close range." commented Wesley as he peeled back the blood stained uniform jacket.

Pearl frowned at the revelation as she used a damp cloth to set about cleaning the man's face, soon she stopped as she recognized who it was. "I believe this is Mr. Davis, last I saw he was going to stay and defend Cassel, what's he doing way out here?"

Darren glanced over at her from where he was helping James with navigation. "That Davis? Ah! I'm not surprised, he's too far from town to have evacuated with everyone else. My bet is he lost his nerve again and ditched early." With that he rolled his eyes to return to his tasks.

Pearl looked at the bloodied face of the young man lying before her. Sighing to herself she resumed cleaning his wounds while Wesley bound his wounds. A few minute later Davis began to stir as she cleaned, perhaps the wounds burned with pain when she touched them. "Davis, can you hear me? Its Pearl from earlier at the town. Can you tell us what happened to you?

Davis opened his eyes to look at her drunkenly, "Massacre, they rounded us up shouted something about revenge for Cassel, then gunned us down. I don't remember anything else."

As Davis slipped back into unconsciousness all she could think about was the brutal carnage of the recent battle. " _Too brutal, no honor, and now others are paying the price for it."_

**000 Dunkirk beach - June 3rd 1940**

The arrival at the evacuation area a few days ago had been relatively uneventful as far as recent day's standards were going. Help the wounded off the car and over to waiting aid stations for transport, assist with setting up the car for entrenched defense, turn in all weapons and ammo to the defending rear guard.

The first day was spent finding a rallying point that would take them, followed by getting orders for where to wait for their turn at evacuation to safety.

The second day was spent sheltering near the old sea wall while Luftwaffe fighters strafed the beaches relentlessly. During the night it was easy to see the flashes of torpedos impacting transports trying to navigate the channel under cover of night.

The third day the squad had found an abandoned amusement park where some other platoons were enjoying themselves on the still functioning rides. James invited Pearl to a few loops on the ferris wheel, as they reached the peak of the wheel a voice was heard below their car. Looking over the side they were surprised to see Frank and George climbing around the wheel as if it was a giant jungle-gym. But the fun was short lived as the siren of a diving Stuka on another strafing run sent everyone scrambling for cover as bullets peppered the rides.

It was the fourth full day of waiting and their turn was finally coming up as they waited on the beach. The sun was dipping lower towards the horizon giving a promise of safety by darkness.

"Looks like our ride is here." observed James as he sat on the sand at the surfline with the rest of the squad. Pearl was leaning on his side watching the approach of a small boat to the beach.

Darren waved to signal the boat's operator that they were the next group to get picked up "Leave your stuff, take only that which you most treasure or need." he ordered as he stood up to help George and Frank to their feet. "Right then Squad, lets exit this mess like soldiers!"

James was up first, stretched, then turned to help Pearl get shakily to her feet. Once up she leaned on him for support as they made their way through the frigid water to the waiting small boat. As they got further out, the water up to their chests, they began to pass the bodies of those less fortunate whose flight to safety had ended in tragedy. The tidal wave action keeping them perpetually stuck between the open sea and the now destroyed beach with it's own wreckage.

Reaching the boat a young man with flaming red curly hair helped pull the soggy soldiers one by one into the boat. Once aboard another man, this one an elder with greying hair and kind eyes directed them to comfortable but secure seating on the yacht. It took a bit of maneuvering but Pearl was able to find a spot where she could sit next to James for the journey ahead.

Pearl snuggled into her James's side once more as she breathed deep his scent. He was dirty, hadn't showered in days, smelled of sweat, salt and other foul odors; but it was strangely comforting in a way. It meant that they were alive, that despite everything, the full squad had made it. As the boat pulled away she caught a glimpse of the burning town of Dunkirk, its buildings turned to rubble as black smoke from hundreds of fires filled the sky above.

Closing her eyes she did her best to meditate as once more a movie reel of the last few months, it's joys, new love, it's pain, blood, sacrifice, and more played across her mind.

**000 Beach house - Present Day**

Pearl awoke with a shout, her body shuttered as if she'd been zapped with a cattle prod. For a brief moment panic filled her as she rapidly surveyed her surroundings for any potential danger, her body tensing for a leap to safety as her gem dumped energy to the limbs. After a long moment her breathing slowed as her surroundings transitioned from dull blur to clear picture as the familiar furnishings of the beach house began to resolve themselves. Another long moment passed as she willed herself to calm down, She was safe, she was home, there was no immediate danger, no bombers strafing friends, no bodies, no blood. She was safe.

Looking around she found that she was sitting on the edge of Steven's bed. It was dark outside, a quick glance at the clock confirmed that many hours had passed since the movie, it was near midnight now. A soft rustling of sheets and brought her attention to the two children sleeping on the bed behind her, both still in their day clothes. A plethora of history books were scattered around the bed indicating the two had been studying history again while they waited for her.

She let out soft groan of pain as a throbbing headache began to pulse behind her eyes draining her of what energy she had left. Resigning herself to her fate she stood up, cleared the books, fetched a blanket for Connie to cover her against the cold, then finally tucked Steven into his own blankets. With her tasks complete walk over to the Gem Door to activate the gateway to her room for some much needed meditation. Praying that the nightmares wouldn't visit her again this night.

**000 End Chapter 19**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello Dear readers

My original plan for this chapter was much more of a survival theme as the squad struggled to maintain their sanity while waiting for evacuation. But that's been done dozens of times including by the recent film in theaters. I felt it better to focus the chapter more on what was going on outside Dunkirk in the defensive lines that protected the beaches.

On that note, while this chapter focused on Pearl's British squad the bulk of the defensive work was by the French. Tens of thousands of French soldiers held off the German war machine including an extended siege at the city of Lille that further delayed the advance of the main formations.

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, story, to share any ideas, and of course, to let me know how I can do better.

On with the history for this chapter.

* * *

Dunkirk soldiers

The BEF army with its troops and equipment did not arrive at Dunkirk all at once. It was a chaotic assemblage of individual troops, formations, and more all trying to get to the same place. As troops were evacuating more were arriving at the rally point.

Arras break out May 21st.

You might be wondering why the BEF with their backs to the ocean and all their equipment with them didn't try to break out and escape via land. They actually did try during the Arras counter-attack but it failed to break through the German lines; only a few units returned to Dunkirk afterwards.

Cassel - website dunkirk1940 dot O R G

The 2nd Glosters and 4th Oxford and Bucks Light infantry turned the French town of Cassel into something resembling a fortress. They also had sufficient time to cleverly site and dig-in their anti-tank guns. This town, on a hill, had a commanding view of the Flanders plain and it was vital that it was held to buy time to establish defences around the Dunkirk beachhead itself. The town was surrounded and subjected to fierce and prolonged tank and infantry attack, but held out for three crucial days between the 27th and 29th May. Running low on food and ammunition, a breakout by the British troops was attempted on the night of the 29th May. However, few managed to evade the besieging German forces and the bulk of the force was captured and taken prisoner

Siege of Lille 28-31

The larger of the two siege actions involving the French army putting up a valiant fight against overwhelming odds. The squad stopped by to help build fortifications before moving onto the main event later. The siege section was supposed to take place here but placing them with other BEF units seemed to fit better with history.

The battle scenes.

The sniper scene with the shrapnel mines was inspired by a movie about a brave chinese sniper fighting against Imperial Japan on his own. I've tried to re-locate the name of the movie but I haven't had any luck.

Wormhoudt massacre

Revenge killing carried out by German's near the small town of the same name in retaliation for effectiveness of the Dunkirk defenses. Only a few survived to tell the tale and theirs is an adventure all its own as they were captured, some where shown mercy and treated while others suffered further. Interestingly enough even some of the German officers and record keepers though the act was dishonorable and protested against it.


	20. Hounds of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a thousand questions and nothing you've said or done makes any sense…. but if you say you can shoot thats good enough for me. I'm Cpt Patryk, who are you?"

**Present Day - RAF Mildenhall**

With a flash of bright light the Priest House warp-gate activated, in the lights wake four beings stood in the midst of the small garden, still looking well kept. As the four made their way through the garden Pearl had stopped to chat with chat with someone she had introduced as the grandson of someone named Howard. After a brief wait in the morning sun admiring the quaint town the group boarded the first of a series of buses to bring them to a place Pearl had promised would be very interesting to them. The entire trip out two of them were glued to the windows as they took pictures and chatted excitedly about the passing landscape, the third sat looking bored, while the fourth quietly watched the two children at the window.

"Pearl! This is wonderful, I'm so looking forwards to seeing one of the places from your stories. My parents were surprised about a 'day trip' to England but they trust you so it worked out." gushed Connie as she returned her gaze to the countryside outside.

Steven paused in his sightseeing a moment to resume his seat as he carefully placed his hand on Pearl's shoulder, his expression conveying worry instead of his usual carefree attitude. "Pearl, are you sure you're okay to be out here? After that episode at the theater I'm worried about you. I mean, what if something triggers another flashback or worse?"

Pearl smiled as she patted his hand reassuringly, true, she was worried about a relapse as the previous 'event' was still fresh in her mind. "Don't worry Steven, I think it was just that that Movie was a bit more intense than I'd expected. I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Is that why I'm stuck with you clods on this field trip?" grumbled Peridot from the next bench over. "I'm glad you're doing better and all but you know this history stuff isn't really my thing."

Pearl grinned at the young Gem as she reached over to playfully ruffle her triangle hair; much to the little Gems annoyance. "Nope, you're along because I think you'll enjoy the subject matter of the stories I have planned for today. That and we need to get you some more exposure to the outside world."

An hour later and a short walk through the towns the group arrived at their destination; RAF Mildenhall military airfield. A young ensign greeted the group then lead them to a comfortable lobby to wait, a few minutes later a man strode into the room dressed in the uniform of a fighter pilot, his coat was covered with colorful badges. After taking a moment to asses the group he strode over to Pearl for a formal handshake as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Captain Cheshire and you must be Pearl, Steven, Connie and um Peridot?" He paused for a moment to stare at the short green woman standing in front of him. After a moment of Peridot glaring back at him as if daring him to say something he continued. "Right, so, I'll be your guide today as we'll be touring the maintenance depot, the alert facility to see a ready launch jet, then lastly the squadron ready rooms."

"Pearl! This is going to be great, how did you ever get it setup!? I thought facilities like this were supposed to be off limits to civilians!?" asked Steven as he too went to look out the window with Connie following close behind.

"Pearl is a legend here, at the base, when she called and asked about a tour the base commander was happy to oblige. There is a picture of her in the squadron ready room." answered Cheshire before Pearl could respond.

"It also helps that I still maintain a good number of contacts within the RAF and Commando units." said Pearl smirking, "It always pays to keep in touch."

Peridot huffed as she wandered over to the window to look out at the planes lined up on the flight line. "So, we're going to be studying primitive earth aircraft? What could be so remarkable about a craft limited to the atmosphere with an even more limited performance envelope. Now the Gem warships, THOSE are something to see."

Capt Cheshire wasn't one to take an insult and walk as he replied with a challenge of his own "Young lady, you don't watch many action movies do you? Independance Day would be a good place to start. These might be primitive by your standards but in the right hands these can be every bit as dangerous as your ships."

Peridot just started at the Captain as she muttered one simple phrase that put the argument of who's aircraft were better to an end. "Orbital bombardment."

Cheshire grimaced for a moment before making his reply to even the score. "Rods from God"

"Okay, thats enough, Peridot, perhaps instead of passing judgement you can use your vast technical knowledge to give the Captain here some pointers on how they can improve their aircraft!" suggested an annoyed Pearl, it wouldn't due to have their tour-guide to this highly off-limits facility decide that the visit wasn't worth the trouble after all.

Capt Cheshire had decided to let the matter drop as well as he nodded his thanks to Pearl as he began to hand out pamphlets with tour information and confidentially forms.

Pearl smiled as she nodded affirmation that it was time to get the tour moving. "Thank you Captain, I've already briefed these three on proper behavior at such a facility so there will be no trouble...right Peridot?"

"Right" answered indicated Gem as she picked up a flight manual for a Eurofighter Typhoon and began to quickly flip through it. "Hey, can I have a look at one of these when we get to the maintenance depot? I've got a couple ideas already."

Cheshire grinned as he motioned for the group to follow him out the door.

**000 June 1940 RAF Mildenhall - Woman's dorm**

The sound of the air-raid siren jolted her from her meditations, quickly she threw on her uniform, boots, grabbed her rifle, then ran out of her room. In a flash she was down the stairs and sprinting across the base grounds to the rally point for non-essential personnel at the air-raid bunker built into the hill behind the barracks building. Already there were dozens of people from women in nurses uniforms, soldiers, mechanics, and dozens of others not needed for the fight filing into the shelter. But not Pearl, she instead headed up the hill to find a comfortable spot under an old oak tree to watch the coming battle.

Sighing to herself as she got comfortable she reflected on the events of the last couple weeks that led to her being there. Hearing the roar of fighter aircraft she looked skywards to watch the battle.

After arriving in England from Dunkirk the squad had spent a week watching the coast for an invasion that failed to materialize. Without much to-do the squad was given leave to recover and get some R&R to which end each went their separate ways until once again summoned by Command. James had invited Pearl to accompany him to visit his family's farm, which was tempting, but she declined saying she wasn't ready but allowed him to take a nice picture with her as consolation to show his parents. In truth she just needed to be alone to think and recuperate on her own terms. There was the temptation to go visit Beach City but she opted against it, she knew herself and her own impulses for if she dared to visit home she wasn't sure she could leave it to return to the war. So instead she waited at the airfield for orders.

The faint strobe-flashes of heavy aircraft guns accompanied by the faint crackle of the guns was visible in the distance brought her back to the present. The battle between bombers and fighters was much closer now; she could just make out the dark shapes against the bright star lit sky. As she watched a feeling of uselessness washed over her. She couldn't use her spear to simply blast the enemy out of the air, she couldn't use her commando abilities against aircraft, most base facilities turned her away saying she wasn't needed or to spend her time on guard duty. Frustrating to say the least.

An hour later the battle was over, no major damage tonight, just some new craters in the runway which were easy to patch and some bullet damage. This night most of the defenders made it back too.

With nothing left to see she stood up to she was about to start the walk back towards her dorm room when something on the other side of the airfield caught her eye. It was the repair depot turning the lights back on now that the enemy-raid was over, the over-head work lights lit to the bare minimum to work by. As she watched, her keen eyes could make out the shapes of men working on the aircraft, many of them looked like they had worked through the battle rather than take shelter. Making a note of it, she headed back to her dorm to resume her meditations.

**000 RAF Mildenhall - Repair Shops**

The next morning Pearl arrived at the repair depot to find the place buzzing with activity as if it was a hornets struck by a rock. Every available space was filled with spare parts, men toiling away to fix some random component, tools, test equipment, manuals, and all manner of other randomness. As she stood in the doorway watching the activity she could see that there was an organization to the chaos as a battle damaged fighter rolled in just as a freshly serviced one rolled back out to rejoin the fight. Smiling to herself at memories of the gem-ship depot from the rebellion she watched as the new arrivals engine was disassembled then tracked what looked like the ignition system make its way to a work bench.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss? Pearl isn't it?" asked a gruff voice from the side.

She turned to greet the man standing next to her with his hand held out to offer an friendly shake. He was a middle aged man with greying hair and weathered face from too many hours working in the sun, narrow shoulders, strong arms, and to her amusement she was taller than him. "Oh, sorry, just observing between guarde shifts. Yes, I'm Specialist Pearl of the Commandos." Replied Pearl as she grasped his calloused hand to give a firm handshake. "I saw the action last night and well I've learned a few things about human engines and mechanisms the last few months that I was curious if I could help out.

The man just stared at her for a moment as if she had sung her reply. "Human machines?"

Pearl tensed up at the slip-up, think fast. "Just a joke, what did you say you're name was?"

This redirect seemed to have the desired effect as the man shook off his surprise and turned to walk into the maintenance facility. "Follow me." At the prompt Pearl followed him without thinking first as she soon found herself walking at a brisk pace as the man threaded his way effortlessly through the chaos. "I've never seen a woman mechanic but I'm too shorthanded to care if bog-monster showed up to offer its services. I'm Sgt Wayne, most just call me Wayne."

Pearl smiled as now she had a name to call him by. "Great, I know a few things about truck engines, electronics, and some mechanics in general from my own tinkering." shouted Pearl confidently as the two arrived at a workbench with a young man wearing a Private rank was working on the ignition system she'd seen earlier. "Is this where you want me to help out?"

Wayne nodded as he picked up a nearby toolbox to set it in front of her with a metallic thud. "Yep, get to work, Follow Pvt Marty's directions and if you can fix that I'll let you work on something more important later." With that the older repair man turned on his heel to march off to another part of the building.

Pearl watched him go then turned her attention to the task at hand, fixing an ignition system for a high performance fighter engine. Simple. "Okay Marty , where are you in troubleshooting this? How far have you gotten as I can see some issues already that we should fix up before moving to the main problem"

Marty didn't reply as the young man, couldn't be older than 19, just stared at her as if transfixed.

Pearl sighed as she rolled her eyes, typical. "Okay young man, first things first, yes, I'm a female, no I'm not available as I'm dating someone, I know my way around most engines but I need you to show me the unique aspects of aircraft engines." Marty seemed to shrink back a bit at her confidence, his eyes darting to the side as if he was looking for support from something standing just out of eyesight.

Following his gaze Pearl noted that a few of the other technicians had stopped working to watch the confrontation. Pearl sighed as she allowed herself to relax. " _Make friends, not enemies"_  she whispered to herself as she put on a kind smile to seem less threatening. "Sorry about that, it has been a tense last few weeks, Wayne says you're short handed and I would love to help out if you'd have my assistance."

Before anyone could reply Wayne wandered back over to the electronics repair area, his face conveying annoyance at the scene before him. "Blast it Marty, show the lady what she needs to know and bring her up to speed on the repairs. Even a layman understanding of this stuff will help with the simple fixed. Now the rest of you, I told you that I don't care if bog-monster offers to help fix engines! YOU ACCEPT the help. SHE IS A BOG-MONSTER! ACCEPT THE HELP! NOW GET TO WORK!."

With that Wayne turned to storm off to another part of the shop, the eyes of the repair crew all watched him go with a mix of shock and some trepidation. But they had their orders and no luxury to argue.

"Okay Pearl" began Marty with a voice that conveyed his nervousness. "You know how how a carburetor works? An ignition system? Yes?! Okay, good, here is where we left off."

**000 RAF Mildenhall - Repair Shops**

"Almost got it" muttered Pearl as she put the last bit of torque to the engine mounting bolt. Wiping the grime from her hands on her now soiled pants she stepped back to admire her work. It was a Merlin engine she had personally stripped down to its bare components (sans the heavy engine block itself) then re-assembled from memory. "I'll bet you a ten-pound note that it starts up on the test stand." she declared confidently to the small group of men who'd shown up to watch the end of the marathon challenge.

Wayne had been keeping an eye on her during her tenure at the maintenance facility over the course of the past week stepped forwards to begin a careful inspection of the engine. Carefully he combed over it as he noted each connection, nut, and bolt was checked. Finally he too stepped back to bark orders at the curious group of onlookers. "Okay, you four help the lady put it on the test stand then fire it up." Ordered Wayne. "The rest of you Erks show is over, get back to work!"

With the orders given Wayne then walked over to stand before Pearl as he looked her over noting her tired appearance and dirty coveralls she'd traded her regular uniform for. "I can't officially take you in or assign you to a group as you're technically not under my command but I have need of an on-call roving tech to help out groups that are short handed or need an expert. You up for it?"

Pearl was stunned at the offer as she stumbled for words; it meant that she would be able to put her new found knowledge to work instead of just as a way to pass the time. "I accept your offer but please realize that if the Commando group calls me back I'll be compelled to go." But something still bothered her. "But how can you be so confident? The engine hasn't even been tested yet, the bet is still on."

For the first time since she'd met the gruff shop boss Wayne's face brightened with a large smile and merry eyes as he gave his answer. "Just instinct, a good yard boss can tell a natural. Do you honestly think I would have let you take up valuable shop space and technician time if I thought otherwise.?"

Pearl smiled sheepishly at the compliment. "Eeerr no, I suppose you wouldn't have" agreed Pearl awkwardly. Glancing behind Wayne at the test stand she was glad to see the engine was ready.

Wayne must have noticed her shift her gaze as he too resumed his observation of the engine. "That all set?" he shouted as the group of techs climbed down from the engine and over to the test console. "Fire it up!"

Nodding acknowledgement of the order the test stand tech hit the ignition switch. "CONTACT! STAND CLEAR! OF TEST STAND ONE!"

Without any hesitation the huge Merlin engine sputtered twice as the oil-lubricants worked into the mechanisms, then after a brief bout of blue smoke the engine roared to life. Everything nearby rattled lightly from the intensity of the now loudly roaring engine as brief flashes of fire issued from the exhaust manifolds situated along its length. After letting it run for a few minutes the techs shut it down.

Wayne was still grinning as the last of the engine noise faded away leaving the shop in stunned silence. The strange lady who had appeared at their door a week ago, worked unusually late hours, had limited experience had just single handedly rebuilt eighty percent of a complex engine. It had worked flawlessly on the first try. A new legend had been born before their eyes as she posed for a picture with the engine.

As she walked past the shop boss to her assigned station, tool box held proudly in her hand she smiled confidently as she accepted the ten pound note. Wayne grinned back at her "GET TO WORK ERK!"

**000 Night fighters**

It was early evening when it happened, she was arms deep into the interior of a bomber's engine bay when the air-raid siren sounded again. Sighing to herself she climbed down from the maintenance gantry under the wing to the makeshift bomb shelter setup behind the shop. She walked calmly as she surveyed the shop for anyone needing help as all around her other mechanics set down their tools to make the same walk. As she reached the shop exit door she heard someone shouting frantically, turning her head she spotted one of the pilots, was at the facility and pointing at the odd looking fighter in the bay.

"Is my fighter ready!? We got inbound from the east! If it's ready we need it in the air quickly!" shouted a young man wearing a khaki uniform suit with leather flight jacket. "The one over in the corner, is the Witch ready to fight!"

Pearl huffed as she looked over at the aircraft, it was a P.82 Defiant; it looked a bit like a large Hurricane fighter but instead of forward guns it had a turret with four heavy guns in the back. In the dim shop light she could see a stylized woman in white lingerie wearing a witch hat riding a machine-gun was emblazoned on the front.

"Yeah, it was just in for some minor electrical work, the boys left it fueled and loaded." Replied Pearl she ran over to fetch a small powered push-back device then quickly set about backing the fighter out of the repair shop. Soon it was out on the flight line as Pearl, with her enhanced speed and strength, finished final preparations for the fighter. By now the alert fighters were almost all in the air and the alert siren switched tones to indicate attack was imminent.

Her task finished she once again made ready to leave for the shelter when she again heard the pilot shouting. "BUGGER! I don't have a gunner!"

Pearl spun on her heel and before she had fully realized the implications of her actions she was up the side of the aircraft and strapping herself into the gunner's seat. Sliding the helmet with radio on she keyed the microphone. "You're lucky I'm a special ERK. Specialist Commando Pearl at your service, I can shoot and these turret controls are familiar to me."

The man was quiet for a long moment before; finally he spoke again as the aircraft shuddered as the engine revved up. "I have a thousand questions and nothing you've said or done makes any sense…. but if you say you can shoot thats good enough for me. I'm Cpt Patryk, who are you?"

Pearl adjusted her straps as she continued her weapons checks, glancing outside the airfield was passing by with increasing speed as the large fighter headed for take-off position. "Pearl, pleasure to meet you Patryk, is that a Polish name by chance?" shouted Pearl into the microphone; her gem-ears allowed her to hear Patryk just fine but she suspected the engine noise was making communication difficult for him.

Patryk didn't reply as arriving at the runway start Patryk pushed the throttles full open and soon they were airborne. Glancing outside Pearl noted the lighting conditions, full moon. This would make things easier for her with her enhanced vision but the enemy bombers benefitted too.

~{0}~

Minutes after take off they sighted their first enemy bomber. Pearl spotted it first as they circled their assigned patrol box to await the enemy bombers reportedly inbound. At first she thought it had been her imagination as the shadow passed over the landscape but when it passed over a moonlit pond its silhouette was clearly defined for her sharp eyes.

Keying her microphone she shouted over the roar of the engine so Patryk could hear her. "TALLY-HO!, looks like a twin-engine Heinkel at 4-O clock low skimming the trees." Keying the turret controls she swung the four heavy guns to the left side of the fighter. "Patryk, Think you can get on their right side, high, and a bit ahead of them?"

Patryk rotated the fighter on its side so he could see it for himself, after a moment he too spotted the fast moving enemy aircraft. "Affirmative, bringing us about, you sure you know how those guns work? As else we'll just be scaring him and hoping he doesn't shoot back!"

Pearl engaged her gems latent computation abilities for the coming action. "Just line us up and let's make it quick, plenty of other targets to shoot down tonight."

"Hold onto your seat, here we go!" shouted as the large fighter began an inverted dive towards the first victim of the fight. Pearl felt herself go momentarily weightless followed by being pressed into her seat by the acceleration. "Watch for the target on our left side!"

After a few seconds of the roaring engines she looked out the gunners copula to find herself properly lined up just ahead and above the bomber. Wasting no time she triggered her quad-guns which chattered and spat fire as if strobe-lights flashing in the night. Her aim was true as the tracer-rounds tore through the bombers right wing root; there was a flash of fire, then the wing separated sending the bomber plummeting to its doom.

Pearl didn't get a chance to watch for the fireball of the impact as a pair of rapidly blinking lights was briefly seen in the darkness behind their fighter. Recognizing the danger Pearl again shouted into the intercom as she swung her guns to confront the threat. "FIGHTER ON OUR SIX! BREAK RIGHT!"

Patryk didn't question the command as he shoved the throttle forwards while he yanked the control tick to the right. An instant latter the tink and tack of bullets peppering the fuselage was heard followed by the roar of an engine as the enemy fighter shot past.

Pearl watched it as it went by, her enhanced eyes allowing her to track it as it circled around to regain the tail position. "Patryk, he's coming around again, hold it steady and act wounded"

Patryk did as instructed as he throttled back to nearly idle the engine as he boosted the fuel mix to make the engine smoke a little. Sensing an easy kill the fighter eased up behind them but hung down a little low intending to shoot them from below where Pearl's gun's couldn't reach him. "Bugger! I think he's guessed your plan Pearl, get ready, I'll bring you to him!"

Abruptly the aircraft rolled again, this time to the right as the skilled pilot slammed the rear controls to the limits causing the large Defiant to swing wide as if a car drifting sideways. She could have sworn she saw the enemy fighter pilot's astounded face her guns were suddenly perfectly lined up for the shot. A quick adjustment, four bursts of tracer fire, and the fighter was last seen trailing fire as it smashed into the countryside below.

"Scratch two, two more and I'll make Ace!" shouted Patryk triumphantly. "Pearl, you need to work on your aerial tactics, you call the targets and aim the guns, I'll handle bringing you to the targets."

There was no mistaking the confident cocyness in the pilot's voice as Pearl grinned to herself while re-checking her guns for the next target. "Agreed." As she spotted another bomber, this one was above them as it ghosted in and out of some low clouds; the bright moonlight reflecting off the canopy glass or its shadow against the moonlight clouds making it visible.

"TALLY HO! New contact above in the clouds at 2 O-Clock angles high, looks to be another twin-bomber!" shouted Pearl. Already she could feel the acceleration pressing down on her as the engine roared loudly as the big Defiant clawed for altitude.

Patryk, as promised, already had a plan for the new threat. "Swing the guns up to point forwards, wait and let me know when he's behind us again."

Pearl did as instructed but noted to her dismay that the guns could only shoot over the top of the fighter, not fully forwards. "Patryk, this isn't going to work, just bring us ahead and below so I can shoot off his wing from the side."

Her only response was a chuckle as the pilot once again demonstrated his mastery over the flying machine as he tilted the machine slightly to the right side before initiating a climb. The result was Pearl had a long extended shot at the bomber as the Defiant's spiraling climb brought it up and over the top. As they pulled away the aircraft split in half as if a buzz-saw had cut it in-half, as she watched a few bodies - the crew - tumbled out of the two halfs. Looking away Pearl shuttered as she tried to put the image of the crew helplessly falling out of her mind.

Leveling out they resumed their search for more targets as they circled within their assigned patrol area in the sky. Occasionally bright flashes of other aircraft engaged in their own desperate battles were scene in the distance. In the dim light it was impossible to tell if it was a friend or foe whose funeral pyre was burning brightly in the dark night to suddenly end against the cold hard earth below. " _It's almost beautiful in its own way, a swirling battle of angels and demons fighting courageously for their causes against the inky blackness of an ocean sky "_

The crackle of the intercom microphone snapped her out of her imagination and back into the present as Patryk spoke into the microphone. "I think thats it for tonight, we're heading back to base. Watch for any stragglers trying to sneak away. Good shooting Pearl."

"Thanks, good flying Patryk!" replied Pearl as she leaned forwards to rest her weary body on the guns. The weapons radiated an almost pleasant warmth against her arms as the metal cooled down after all the action and shooting earlier. As she watched the countryside passing below her sharp-eyes spotted it, an enemy bomber flying low, just above the trees. As she tracked its progress she noted that it was moving much slower than the others, one of its engines along sizable chunk of one of its wings was missing; holes were visible in the fuselage.

She almost keyed her microphone to alert Patryk but hesitated, sighing to herself she resumed her watch of the sky for aircraft that posed an actual threat.

"Good idea to let him go, they're no threat anymore." Patryk's voice suddenly sounded from her headset startling her as she sat sat up straight in her seat. "Patryk, you saw them too?" she replied carefully as if she was breaking some rule or about to get in trouble.

"I like to think that up here, at least amongst us pilots, there can still be a modicum of chivalry and respect amongst warriors. Who knows, perhaps someday, if I'm in a similar spot, an enemy might show me the same mercy" confirmed Patryk, his voice low and solemn.

The rest of the flight back to the airfield passed in silence. On landing Patryk simply shook Pearl's hand before taking his leave saying he needed to attend to the paperwork and she needed to repair the aircraft. At first Pearl was a bit offended by the departure after their shared experience of aerial combat, she had wanted to talk a bit more. But when looking at the Defiant now sitting on the runway she saw that she did indeed have a long night ahead of her. Sighing to herself she waved down a tow-cart to begin the process of hauling the bullet damaged aircraft back to the same repair shop where the evening adventure had begun for more repairs.

**000 Ms Shilling**

It was late afternoon with a thick deck of low clouds providing a welcome relief from the regular enemy bombing attacks and alert fighter scrambles. A contingent of heavy bombers had arrived at the base where they would be based for the next few weeks as they conducted retaliatory raids against the German war industry. Up on one of the engine nacelles Pearl and Marty were adjusting the valve timings after the pilot of the machine had complained of one of the engines turning slightly out of sync with the others.

She was just wrapping up the last of the cylinders when she heard Wayne's voice calling out for her. "PEARL! Get down from there, there is someone here I think you'd like to meet!" Looking over the edge of the engine she was surprised to see a woman dressed in an Erks uniform inspecting one of the engines Pearl had been working on earlier. She was average height with a strong build, burnet hair was lightly styled but neck length, but her most distinguishing trait was the bright smile on her face as she examined the engine.

In her excitement to greet the new arrival she lept off the engine to land effortlessly on the shop floor. Wayne gave her an odd look at the display of agility but otherwise didn't say anything as he walked with her over to the other woman for introductions.

"Ms Shilling, may I have your attention for a moment?" called Wayne to be heard over the noise of the repair-shop machinery. On hearing the shop-master's voice the woman turned from her engine inspection to greet them, her eyes widening as she spotted Pearl standing awkwardly next to Wayne. Pearl waved awkwardly at Ms. Shilling unsure of how to proceed next.

Wayne didn't miss a beat as he continued the introductions as he ushered them to the back shops rear door leading out to a small garden the staff used for breaks. "Ms. Shilling, I'd like to introduce you to Pearl, she's with the Commando regiments but has been lending her mechanics talent to us Erks while she waits for her next mission. I figured you two would have much to talk about, but please don't be too long as the next group of bombers will be in for repair soon and we need all the help we can get"

Taking a seat at the park bench under the shade of an apple tree the two sat in silence for a moment until Ms Shilling decided to speak first.

"Pearl is it? Its nice to meet you, I wasn't aware of another female aircraft mechanic or engineer in the RAF service!" her voice high with excitement at the discovery as she continued. "Wayne told me about your rebuild of the engine in record time, how ever did you accomplish such a thing?"

Pearl blushed a bit at the compliment as the happy feeling of the memory floated up in her memories. "Yes, I honestly wasn't sure it would work but I've some prior experience with similar engines working on cars, all human-technology is fairly primitive so once its understood its easy." She smiled to herself for a moment before her face froze as she realized her error; " _Oh stars! I said HUMAN engines, did she notice, will she ask about it? Quick, think fast?"_

If Ms Shilling noticed the error she didn't show it as she continued the conversation, "I'm not sure how you can make that comparison as the Merlin engine is one of the most advanced out there. But I digress, I actually wanted to get your opinion on the engine and its mechanisms."

Pearl was suddenly very skeptical at the unexpected inquiry as her face took on a confused look, her voice again unsure as it was a topic she was still very new to. "Well, as far as engines go its fairly advanced as you say, the configuration is optimal for power and acceleration but I worry about the use of a carburetor on an aircraft engine. It seems an odd fuel system choice."

Ms Shilling leaned back as she took an appraising look at Pearl, clearly impressed by something the ancient Gem had said in her answer. After a moment to think Shilling confirmed two things to Pearl in the answer. "Wow, thats what I was thinking as well actually, it does indeed mess up the fuel-feed under negative-G dives during dog-fights. The question however is how to solve it, I was hoping that your understanding of our 'human technology' would give you some insights to share with the RAF engineers."

Pearl was blushing with nervousness as she struggled to regain her senses to give a proper answer. "Um, the 'human tech' was just a joke, I'm a big fan of science fiction books, I'm glad you got the reference. But yes, I had a similar thought and I've heard the air crews complaining about it as they brought the aircraft in for repairs; a few claim to have nearly crashed."

"Yes, I've heard something similar, I agree that that carburetor is probably the cause but I've yet to figure out how to fix it. Oh, and please, do call me Tilly, no one I call friend ever uses my last-name to call me." replied Tilly cheerfully. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew a small pocket-notebook as she began taking notes while the two chatted on about engines and aircraft flight dynamics.

It was late afternoon when the conversation was finally ended when Wayne showed up to advise the two that it was shift-change and that they had been out there talking all afternoon.

"Oh my goodness" gasped Pearl as she stood up to look at the sun getting lower on the horizon. "We'd been having such a fascinating conversation that I'd completely lost track of time. Wayne, why didn't you send someone to come fetch me! There must be so much work left to-do in the shop!."

Wayne grinned as he waved off her worries. "Don't worry about it, we got it covered, besides, you talking to Ms. Shilling there is probably a bigger boon to the engineering departments anyway. Also, you're forgetting that I don't technically command you."

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going, duty calls and I've got to catch my ride home or I'll miss my appointments at work tomorrow" said Ms. Shilling sadly as she put her notebook away. Dusting off her pants as she stood up she gave Pearl a quick hug before heading towards the repair shop door. "I hope we can speak again soon Pearl, it was fun!"

Pearl watched her go, a look of disappointment on her face at the brief contact with another like minded engineer. " _An attractive one at that too._ " Pearl startled at the sudden unbidden thought of the other woman followed by another long look at the now empty bench they'd occupied.

"You okay there Pearl?" asked Wayne concernedly from the side. "Its not often you get to make acquaintance with someone like that, her husband is a lucky man to have her thats for sure."

Pearl looked curiously at Wayne who was giving her a bit of a knowing look. "Don't worry about it little lady, I can pick up on these things sometimes; don't matter to me just so you know."

Shaking her head at the revelation a contented smile returned to her face as she headed back towards the shop for another shift fixing engines.

**000 Looking for Mischief**

Pearl flopped onto her rooms small cot exhausted from a long double-shift working in the repair depot; her grease covered overalls hanging from the door hook. The otherwise mundane work made all the more harrowing by not one but two air-raids as the Luftwaffe had evidently decided to remind the RAF-crews that their facility wasn't safe. The bombs had thankfully missed the repair-depots and barracks but the runway had been cratered again requiring hurried patching. Across the base a few fires still burned from one of the fuel-dumps that had taken several direct hits; the heat from the fires could be felt from across half the field but at least the blaze was contained.

After a moment just resting her aching joints she picked up her rifle from its place on her desk to begin the cleaning ritual once more. Quietly she worked as she meditated to recharge the depleted energy reserves in her Gem; peace by intricate peace was removed, cleaned, then re-assembled in perfect order. As she worked her mind drifted through the events of last couple weeks from the wild flight with Patryk to the, interesting, conversation with Ms Shilling.

It was nearly one in the morning when there was an urgent knock at her room-door; opening it she found the dorm attendant, a Ms Sally, standing outside.

"Excuse me Ms Pearl, but there are two men down in the foyer asking to see you, a Mr calling himself Patryk and Mr Marty. Should I send them away? Inquired Sally with a perfectly polite voice before switching to a much more subdued whisper as she grinned conspiratorially. "Remember, if you're planning funny business please be reminded that the 'constable' doesn't like fraternization between the sexes out of wedlock so keep it out of sight. Okay?"

Pearl blushed deep blue at the insinuation as she glanced down at herself, dressed only in her underwear. "Thats fine, please let them know I'll be right down after I make myself proper" squeaked Pearl through her embarrassment. Ms Sally curtsied before turning and making her way back down the hallway to deliver the message, humming some cheeky tune as she walked.

Closing the door Pearl fetched her Commando uniform as she quickly dressed, then headed out. Reaching the lobby she found Marty and Patryk dressed up in clean uniforms, broad mischievous smiles on their faces as they watched her approach.

"Pearl, glad you could join us! Please come with us, we've a surprise waiting for you over at the O-club." said Patryk, his thick Polish accent conveying excitement of unknown origin.

"Why would I want to go to that routy place? I've heard the music and songs you pilots sing there!" replied Pearl haughtily as she suppressed a smile as she feigned disinterest.

"Because a certain someone is back on base and, like a fool, wants to make a show of it rather than just show up at your door. I think he thinks he's being romantic or funny or both maybe." replied Marty teasingly. "Now will you come with us or not?"

Pearl immediately knew who they were talking about as she motioned for them to lead the way.

Abruptly Patryk stopped walking as he turned to give her an appraising once-over before turning to continue leading the small procession out the dorms more secluded side-entrance. "I must say Pearl, that uniform looks smashing, you wear it well, I can see why he likes you!"

In answer Pearl gave him a light punch in the shoulder as she issued an annoyed huff.

**000 O-Bar**

It was late evening and the low clouds from earlier had developed into a hazy fog that blanketed the airfield and most of the surrounding countryside. The O-Club was located not far from officers country at the airfield and served as a recreation and off-duty pub for the bases staff. Out near the alert-hanger some of the serviceable fighters were preparing for take off for evening patrol as due diligence demanded at least a token patrol, even in bad weather. The trio arrived at the bar they noted a number of pilots, officers, and other base personnel outside smoking or telling jokes. A few watched them but no one paid them any mind as they went in.

Once inside Patryk and Marty lead Pearl to towards the bar area where a very familiar looking man was seated nursing a pint-glass of some frothy drink. His body language conveyed nervousness as he watched the clock, the bar, the crowd, then he noticed her. All nervousness vanished as he lept off the stool as he strode forwards to meet her, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey Love! Glad to see you….omf" he was stopped mid sentence as Pearl nearly tackled him as she rushed over to wrap him in a big hug. "Oy! Nice to see you too Love." said James happily as he returned the hug. Planting a quick kiss on her Gem he stepped back to admire the her as he spoke. "Looks like you kept busy while I was away, make any new friends? I've already meet Marty and I knew Patryk from our time at Skierniewice"

Pearl released James from the enveloping hug as the group made their way towards one of the small tables he'd reserved for them in the corner of the bar. Seating themselves they ordered some more drinks as James struck up conversation with the others. "Too bad there isn't any alcohol allowed on base, what I wouldn't give for a proper pint of the good stuff."

Marty frowned as he picked up his pint of soda-pop to take a long gulp of the sugary drink. "Sadly you are correct, base commander wants everyone sober incase of surprise attack.." his mood brightened as he pointed at the drink menu next to the door. "But we do have plenty of soda-pop and Wayne sent over some apple-cider we made from the trees behind the shop."

Pearl grinned at the presented drinks as she took a sip, it was surprisingly good. "So James, how did things go with your family visit? Sorry I couldn't attend it with you but, well, I'm just, um…"

James smiled as he placed a hand over hers giving it a light reassuring squeeze. "The trip to visit my parents went about as well as could be expected. After telling my father about our adventures he started pressing me about changing duty to something less dangerous or home garde."

Pearl chuckled at the thought as she rested against his shoulder "Odd, I would have figured it would be your mother asking you to take the safe path. You're not considering the idea are you?"

"Nope, not even a little. Remember what I told you back in Poland when all this started? Someone has to stand up to evil and if not me then some other poor sod has to do it." replied James confidently as he wrapped an arm comfortingly over her shoulders.

"Did they ask about me?" whispered Pearl quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't accompany you to visit your family, its just, well, a step more than I'm ready to take and being a what I am I have special…"

James quieted her with a soft kiss on her cheek and gentle squeeze his voice low as he spoke matching her own. "Don't worry P, I admit to being a bit disappointed but I don't want to rush things. The photo helped allot but it would be wonderful if you could stop by before we deploy again as we might not get another chance. The Appleby family farm isn't that far from the base."

Sipping her drink while the boys started up a lively conversation of their exploits in war Pearl sat quietly as she surveyed the surroundings she found herself in.

The club itself wasn't very large but it was big enough for its purpose. One wall was taken up by a small stage where a band of local pilots was playing some light swing. The small dance-floor was nearly full with swirling people dancing to their own rhythms sometimes along or with an impromptu partner. The main focus was of course the bar which took up the entirety of the lengthwise wall leaving the rest of the bar for tables. Hanging from every rafter and on every wall were memorabilia, aircraft parts, guns, medals, photos and all manor of sometimes questionable knick-knacks.

" _I miss home, DeeDee would have loved to see this place. Probably get allot of decorating inspiration too"_  thought Pearl to herself. A sudden pang of homesickness raddled her but she did her best to keep it hidden from the others in a bid to not spoil the happy atmosphere of the club.

"So, Pearl, how is it a woman ends up in the Commandos? You've been working with us for a couple weeks now but I don't think anyone ever thought to ask with all the madness about." inquired Marty as he idly swirled his spoon in the soda; a half-melted dob of ice-cream frothing in it. " _I wonder if Rose would be stopping by again, its been awhile since I'd last seen her"_

Pearl blushed a bit at the sudden attention as all eyes turned to her clearly eager for to hear the story; all except James (who already knew). "Okay, well it started out when I arrived in London on the RMS Transylvania out of New York on its side-trip to London…"

James grinned as the story went on, her ability to make up cover-stories on the fly had greatly improved since they'd first met.

~{0}~

Much later in the evening, long after her story had ended, the group at the table was wrapping up their gathering. James was just picking up his coat when Patryk motioned for everyone to sit back down, with a huge grin and merriment in his eyes he motioned for Pearl to step over to him. When she was near enough to hear him over the music he told her his plan.

"Pearl my friend, do you like to dance?" he asked, his accent thickening as he grew more excited.

"Yes, most any dance is fine." she replied with some trepidation as he was clearly planning something.

"Good, good, do you like bad jokes and salty songs?" asked Patryk practically bouncing now.

Something in James's head must have made a connection as he stood up to stand next to Pearl, his arm resting on her shoulders both to reassure her and keep her from escaping. "Pearl Love, I think he means to make us act out the dance to an embarrassing song."

"Correct! Are you up for it!?" said Patryk but now his voice was a bit low with worry that they would refuse the invitation. "I mean, the dance works best with a lady or couple and seeing as the lady is arguably the loveliest flower on the base you and your companion are perfect!"

Pearl blushed bright blue at the compliment as she stuttered out her answer. "Well, um, it sounds fun but I don't know if James would …." her voice trailed off as her eyes started flickering around the room as she noted that some of the other men were furtively glancing in her direction. Suddenly she was acutely aware that she was one of only a few women on base and even fewer who were out this late at the pub.

"I'm game for it Love, remember the pub dance back at Achnacarry? We may not get another chance and with the war on I'd rather embarrass myself and have a good story than regret it later." said James quietly as he lightly hugged her a little closer.

Pearl sighed to herself as she resigned herself to her embarrassing fate, how could she say no?

A few minutes later they were ready with the leader of the pilot band positioned behind the microphone, a large acoustic guitar in his hands at the ready. Pearl and James were in the middle of the dance floor facing each other at the ready having been briefed on what to-do.

"Okay everyone, grab your drinks and sing along!" shouted the barkeep from the counter. "We have two special guests with us tonight to act out the main parts but feel free to join in!"

A long drawn out strum of the guitar followed by a few test notes signaled the start as the band lead began to sing the opening verses.

_My mother was an escort,_

_My father was a ponce,_

_He always told the gals to do it faster._

Pearl blushed deep blue as she let out a small gasp of embarrassment  _"I should have asked more questions before saying 'yes' to this, oh hell no backing out now!"_  With that she did a very awkward attempt at a sexy walk waving a prop feather boa while James made a show of twirling a prop-cain and twirling a top-hat. The crowd cheered as the pair began to get into the act as the song continued.

_Now it would be my luck_

_That the two of them would shag,_

She blushed deeper blue thanking the stars that James opted to kiss her outstretched hand than anything more embarrassing. At this she relaxed as it was clear he wouldn't embarrass her too much.

_Now I'm a fighter pilot and a bastard!_

"EVERYONE TOGETHER! CHORUS! Shouted the lead singer as the bar erupted in song.

_Singin' aye, aye, aye, we'll fight until we die,_

_And our enemies are gone forever more!_

_Raining fire from above,_

_For the freedom that we love,_

_We are the Hounds of Heaven,_

_The mighty dogs of war!_

This time Pearl had the boa again as she stood on the stage with the band doing a simple ballet while James sat in a borrowed chair. Her apprehension finally passing as she acted out the scene for the bar.

The squadron went to blackpool to do some naughty fun,

I've regretted that whole trip most my life,

It was there I met a dancer,

Who lost a satin slipper,

And now I call that silly gal my wife!

Marty snickered as he glanced at the simple wedding band on his ring finger as he watched the two performers switch to new costumes during the chorus.

_Singin' aye, aye, aye, we'll fight until we die,_

_And our enemies are gone forever more!_

_Raining fire from above,_

_For the freedom that we love,_

_We are the Hounds of Heaven_

_The mighty dogs of war!_

Pearl and James left the stage to once again switch props for something made from boxes. The crowd of soldiers was evidently having a fantastic time with the rowdy show as they sang along. Loudly.

_The most beautiful gal,_

_That I did ever see,_

_I dreamt one day I would get inside her,_

_I finally got my way,_

_I ride her every day,_

_She's the only one for me_

_And she's a Spitfire!_

This last one the two performers appeared back on stage, this time Pearl with her arms stretched out imitating wings, trying to make airplane sounds, while James walked close behind her waving his arms in celebration.

_Singin' aye, aye, aye, we'll fight until we die,_

_And our enemies are gone forever more!_

_Raining fire from above,_

_For the freedom that we love,_

_We are the Hounds of Heaven,_

_The mighty dogs of war!_

At the conclusion of the song the pub erupted into a loud cheer as Pearl and James bowed and waved to the crowd. Someone threw cloth napkins around as if they were tossing roses of appreciation. After few minutes the bar-keep flashed the lights a bit to signal the bar was closing and for the last round of drinks to be served. Taking their leave the two headed out.

~{0}~

The two walked arm in arm through the darkened base grounds as they made their way back towards the barracks buildings. Both still feeling euphoric as they chatted excitedly about the recent bar performance and their long awaited reunion. Reaching the divide in the path that separate the women's dorm from the men's barracks the two stopped to embrace one last time.

Pearl hummed happily to herself as she pulled James close as she buried her cheek into his as he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other gently stroked her hair. Since becoming much more, intimate, with humans after starting the relationship with James, she still found it fascinating listening to the workings of the human body. The beating heart, the breath in the lungs, the unique scent of her "…..  _Boyfriend? Lover? Lets stay with boyfriend for now, its easier."_  she thought quietly.

At long last the two pulled apart to just gaze happily at the other, their hands still intertwined as if each was ready to pull the other closer. Jame's warm gaze making renewed the feeling of giddiness she'd been feeling since the pub dance.

"Hey, um Love" began James cautiously as she pulled her close again to kiss her passionately on the lips. The touch set something off in her as she pressed herself into him returning the kiss with an urgency she hadn't felt in some decades. Pulling up for air he leaned back as he gazed at Pearl with eyes full of warmth and romantic promise. "Would you like to take this to a quiet place I know? Somewhere where we don't have to worry about nosy dorm-managers?

Smiling brightly Pearl pulled him down for another passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer. A sense of urning growing within as he held his love.

Abruptly Pearl broke off the embrace as she stepped back quickly, clearly a bit flustered and blushing a very deep blue as she absentmindedly adjusted her uniform jacket. "Sorry James, you're sweet to offer but I'm not quite ready for that yet. Rain-check though? I'd like to try it, just not right now my love."

The moment fizzled like a thermite fire doused with freezing cold liquid helium.

James awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he nervously shuffled his feet trying to think of a proper response. At last he raised his eyes to hers, the warmth of his eyes and a happy smile on his face "Its okay Love, I admit to being a bit, um, disappointed, but I can live with it. I pledged that we would go at your pace and not to push you for more. I'm a man of my word and intend to keep it."

Pearl smiled brightly as she stepped forward plant a chaist kiss on his lips. "Thank you James, I really appreciate that, I do want to try … that… sometime, but maybe when things are more relaxed."

With one more quick hug the two parted ways to head to their respective dorms. Both a bit disappointed; one for yielding to uncertainty not letting them seize the moment, the other worried about going to fast.

**000 RAF Mildenhall - Squadron Briefing Rooms**

It was early evening that the gathering began in one of the bases squadron briefing rooms that had been hastily commandeered for the coming briefings. The summer months were making a last gasp of heat causing the room to grow uncomfortably warm as people gathered near the open windows or under ceiling fans. The smell of body odor, gun oil, old paper, and history filling the air.

All around members of other commando squads were filing into the briefing room for some kind of presentation that was marked as 'secret' but given everyone present was in the Commandos the topic was easy to guess. Gradually the other squad members had begun to arrive at the air-base; each seemingly renewed from their break from the fighting and each with a story to tell.

Darren brought a package of chocolates to sample from one of his father's business ventures with the Dutch before the invasion making the deserts an especially special treat. There was also news that some of his father's factories had been bombed and so help had been needed to get the claims paperwork sorted out in its own form of paper-warfare. George went to check on his family's fishing boat as evidently his uncle had used it in the evacuation from Dunkirk; his boat needing some bullet holes patched. Frank had spent his time in London with his camera getting action and 'life under siege' photos that he was then selling to the local newspapers for a small profit that was then spent on more photography gear.

A sharp rap at the lectern signaled for everyone the meeting was about to begin, soon the ruffling of cloth and the squeak of chairs moving on the rough floor was heard as everyone got ready.

"ATTENTION!" shouted a Major from the doorway; everyone stood back up to stand at attention.

WIth thumping boots a man in his mid forties, old by military standards, strode confidently into the room. A large scottish broad-sword hung from his hip matched by a large English long-bow with arrow quiver across his back as if an odd backpack. His hair was thinning, his face was broad and weathered from a life adventuring in the backcountry and sun. Taking his place at the lectern he began his speech.

"Greeting Commandos! At ease please." he allowed a brief pause while the room quieted back down.

Once everyone was ready the speech continued. "I am Lieutenant-Colonel Jack Churchill, I intend to lead you into harm's way to bring violent pain and suffering to our common enemies."

Recognition flashed across Pearl's face as she listened intently to the speech and the unfolding descriptions of the future missions that were in the final planning stages. At one point Jack - Mad Jack - looked right at her during a pause, a quick nod and smile, then the briefing resumed.

The days of waiting at the airfield for orders were over, it was time to go back to war.

**000 End Chapter 20000 Author's Notes**

* * *

**Hello my dear readers!**

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the next one will skip forwards to the North African Campaigns as Pearl and her fellow Commandos take the fight back to the Axis powers.

 **Whats the best way to motivate a fan fic writer to write? leave a review 8-) !** Please let me know how I'm doing - especially if you have requests for specific missions or events as the story outline is still open for ideas an changes. If I like what you suggest I'll give you a call out in the story.

It my most fervent hope that I can continue to write a story that you continue to enjoy reading.

**Onto the history**

* * *

RAF Mildenhall

This was primarily facility housing and maintaining the heavy bombers the RAF used to interdict shipping and war industry in Germany. We're pretending that it was also an alert-fighter base and contained a few extra buildings for the story to take place in. It was attacked a few times during the early Luftwaffe air-raids

Jack Churchill

Last seen in Chapter 4 - A British Army officer who fought throughout the Second World War armed with a longbow, bagpipes, and a basket-hilted Scottish broadsword. Nicknamed "Fighting Jack Churchill" and "Mad Jack", he was known for the motto: "Any officer who goes into action without his sword is improperly dressed."

Beatrice 'Tilly' Shilling

A British aeronautical engineer and motor racer. During the Second World War, she invented "Miss Shilling's orifice", a small metal disc similar to a metal washer that restricted fuel flow to the carburetor helping prevent engine stall in the Rolls-Royce Merlin engines of the Hawker Hurricane and Supermarine Spitfire fighters. Truly a woman ahead of her time.

Erks

An aircraftsman of the lowest rank in the Royal Air Force. While having a rude meaning it was often used jokingly by aircrews (in a good way) who worked closely with the mechanics.

P.82 Defiant

Look up a picture of one online. They are odd looking aircraft with a large rear facing turret with four machine-guns behind the cockpit. It has zero forward firing guns for protection as the ideas was to the turret offered the ability to shoot at any pursuing aircraft or to catch aircraft that an aircraft with only fixed-forward guns wouldn't be able to engage or fight. It enjoyed early success in the war but the German's quickly learned how to fight it (from the front or below to the rear) leading to high losses. It enjoyed a successful renaissance as a night-fighter as the gunner could bring the guns to bear on bombers for ambushes or keep the enemy under fire during the low visibility conditions of night fighting.

Dos Gringos - The Hound War Song

This is the song that as acted out at the O-club by Pearl and James. Its a very… rowdy… song with lots of colorful language, swearing, and very not-safe-for-work lyrics. But it fits perfectly with the romanticized view of fighter-pilot culture with pilots facing danger daily then enjoying a good party at night. I've modified it a bit to use more British slang (its a British pub after all) and to be a bit less crude.


	21. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We move as one, we fight as one, we live as one, or we die as one."

**000 July 4th 1940 - Lighthouse Point, Beach City**

From their perch up on the light house hill the Crystal Gems with Deedee and Antonyo in company watched the fireworks display light up the sky. Each was marveling at the especially spectacular display as they put aside the troubles of the world to enjoy the thunderous display of colors. Overhead the sky was clear with billions of twinkling stars shining down from above casting luminous sparkles on the calm sea below.

Deedee watched the show happily from her picnic cloth, a slice of apple pie from her shop with accompanying bottle of soda nearby. Though the show was pleasant she found herself thinking back to the last time she was up here, with her friend Pearl, watching a previous show, before she went off to war. " _I wonder what she's doing now, is she celebrating too?_ "

"Garnet, Rose, what are those lights out on the water?" asked Amethyst from her perch on Garnet's shoulders.

The young gem was pointing back out to the ocean, off in the distance several dim glows had appeared with occasional brighter flashes. The group watched in fascination of one light in particular suddenly got very bright before fading away. Gradually the distant lights began to fade one by one till the horizon was once again list only by the distant stars.

"Looks like we're not the only ones celebrating the 4th" announced Garnet "From up here on the hill we can see far out to sea, far enough to see the celebrations put on by the ships."

"Oh okay, neat, thank you." said Amethyst happily as she turned her attention back to the show, just in time to see the finally of one long string of several large fireworks.

Later on the way back to town Deedee felt a chill go through here as she looked back at the dark ocean. She sped up a bit to catch up to Rose who was looking grim and irritated. "Those were burning ships weren't they?" asked Deedee quietly so Amethyst wouldn't hear.

Rose only nodded. With nothing else to say the group headed back to town in silence.

~{0}~

It was the end of a pleasant afternoon ad Deedee Fryman set about prepping her soda-fountain for an additional evening shift to take advantage of the holiday festivities. Of the two assistants she had hired one was preparing dessert service in the kitchen while the other worked to reset the dining area. All around the small soda shop were colorful banners in the color of the flag, doilies hung from the ceiling while colored lights glowed in the small chandeliers. Though the news in the paper was increasingly dire the mood was still festive from the previous night's celebrations. The crowds were especially large this year as people extended their holidays.

Deedee hummed happily to herself as she put the last of the large milkshake glasses up on the shelf. Stepping back she admired her work as a long line of sparkling crystal gleamed on the shelf. A loud thunk from the dining area drew her attention to the young latin man moving about the tables, a large metal bin in his arms full of table placements. "Antonio! Are you about done with those tables? We got a full crowd expected tonight and I want to open on time!"

"Si! Ms Fryman! I'm just about done, couple more tables then I'm off!" shouted the young Antonio as he shifted the heavy tray to the next table.

Deedee smiled as she watched him work, as she turned her attention to preparing bar-counter to finish preparations. Flicking a switch the overhead lights flickered to life casting colorful reds and blues over the counter; the same ones Pearl helped install years ago. Her smile turning to a frown she flicked the lights back off, her mood sour as she leaned on the long counter, her morose gaze flicking across the evening edition of the local paper. " _I wonder what Pearl's upto these days?_ " A thought occurred to her then, as she observed Antono finishing up the last table.

"Hey Antonio! Come over here for a moment please" she shouted. At once he stopped what he was doing to walkover to the the counter.

"What's up Ms Fryman, something wrong with the tables?" he asked as he scanned the tables, seeing nothing out of place he leaned back on the counter. "Those glasses look pretty good too."

Deedee grinned as she put on her sweetest voice "Antonio dear, After you finish up those tables, do you think you can ask Rose to check in on Pearl? It's been some time since her last letter and I know she and the others have a way of keeping track of her.?"

Antonio looked confused for a moment as he processed the request in his head, Deedee could have sworn she could see the gears turning. The boy was handsome and certainly sweet but clearly wasn't the sharpest tool in the kitchen. "Sure, but why don't you ask her yourself, she'll be here shortly to pick me up, we're going swimming then watch the evening beach concert!"

Deedee chuckled at the thought of Rose and Antonio having a romantic date on the shore. "Okay, I'll ask her when she shows up."

~{0}~

An hour later Rose showed up as promised to collect her Antonio from the shop. The crowds had not yet appeared so Deedee decided to close shop for a bit to tag along to the beach and ask her questions. So it was that the two was sitting together on the boardwalk waiting for the crowds to gather as they watched the sun sink lower towards the horizon. Antonio was off in the cool ocean water showing some local kids how to use his home-made surfboard.

Deedee hummed happily as she sipped from her soda-pop bottle, looking over she observed Rose quietly watching the clouds lazily drifting through the sky. "Hey Rose, um, something on your mind? You look a bit troubled, something happen with you and Antonio"

Rose smiled brightly at her friend but it was obvious to those who knew her that it was forced. "Oh, nothing, we're doing fine, going to enjoy the fireworks later is all."

Deedee picked up on the worried tone of her friends voice but decided not to press the matter further as she opted to instead ask her own questions. "Glad to hear that, you two make a cute couple, but I wanted to ask you. Have you heard anything from Pearl? I've only ever gotten a couple letters but that was over a month ago and the news just keeps getting worse. Don't you and the others have a way to keep track of each other?"

At this Rose's smile faltered as she returned her gaze to the drifting clouds, the sounds of the children playing at the beach and Antonio calling out surf instructions drifting on the breeze. "She's fine, thats about all I can say, we know she's not been hurt recently and that she is still somewhere in Europe, but thats all we know." Sighing she looked back at Deedee, her voice low and sad. "I was just thinking about her earlier actually, on days like this she used to use her powers to manipulate the clouds to illustrate the stories she would tell."

"Could we go check up on her? You have warp gates dont you?" inquired Deedee, hopefully, she really wanted to hear how her friend was doing, perhaps a little pressure for a visit?

Rose shook her head as she patted Deedee on the back comfortingly. "Sorry D, I'm afraid thats out of the question, she is on her own path and needs to see it through. If I was to show up or directly interfere again … I'm certain she would turn away from it."

This was a surprise to Deedee as she pulled away to stand up, her anger building as she nearly shouted at Rose. "But why don't you! Why let her continue! You know she might get hurt again or worse or something horrible, why do you let her continue if you can bring her back with just a visit!?"

Rose looked as if she would cry as she pulled Deedee into an enveloping hug, the young human protested for a moment before giving in as her tears began to flow freely. "Because I know her, the guilt of leaving her quest before it was complete would consume her, because she's partly right, we do need to-do something, and because I care enough about her to let her go her own path. If she wants to give up and come home early, I would welcome her with open arms, but we must not force that to happen. I'm sorry D."

After a few minute Deedee pulled away, her eyes red and nose runny, taking a moment to collect herself she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe clean. "Thank you Rose, you've known her far longer than I have, I can only imagine what you must be feeling when you read the papers."

"Don't worry Deedee, Pearl is a lot tougher than she looks, she can take care of herself, she has to be."

A loud shout went up from the beach soon, children were running away from the water crying as parents rushed to clear them from the sand. Through it all Rose could hear Antonio shouting for everyone to get out of the water as the beach. Neither waiting for the other, both lept off the chair and ran towards the epicenter of the commotion; rapidly they closed the distance to Antonio as he made his way out of the water.

"Antonio! What happened! Is it a shark is someone hurt?" shouted Rose as she grabbed him up as if he was a small doll. "Where is the….. problem….." her voice trailed off as she saw it.

Beside her Deedeed gasped in horror as she turned away from the sight; soon heading the other way back towards her shop. Rose however was unable to look away, her gaze full of sadness.

There, caught turning in the surf as if drift wood, the bodies of several men floated along with several bits of debris and an increasingly thick layer of deep black tar oil. Their features obscured by the thick coating of oil and decomposition as they tumbled in the surf zone.

"Excuse us miss, we need to clear the area so we can deal with this" said a firm voice from her side, turning she found a young police man standing there. "Please ma'am, head back to the shops, we need to clear the area, there is more oil headed for the beach, the water isn't safe."

Nodding her understanding Rose and Antonio headed back to Deedee's shop where on arrival proceeded to help get the shop re-opened to serve the arriving crowds. Through the evening Deedee never said a word about what they had seen earlier, preferring to put it out of mind.

**000 August 1940 - Cairo Egypt**

His stump was aching again, it did that a lot more lately since they had arrived on location. The air was surprisingly humid which made this cloths feel sticky and uncomfortable. Finally the heat, even in the dead of night it was hot, not as hot as the day but added all together and he was miserable. But still, his duty to his country and the mission compelled him forwards so he put on his most stone-cold face, buried his troubles, then went out towards his mission.

It was several months since the the battle with the woman now known as Pearl. His missing limb ached, his head was sometimes fuzzy, but he still had much he could contribute to the cause. On hearing of his situation an old contact of his had requested his assistance as bodyguard and support assistant, especially with his experience with Gems. So here he was.

"Lt Waldemar, are you ready to go?" shouted a voice from the other hotel room next door. The thin walls only muffling his voice a little. "Its time to go, the sun is finally set and the locals are coming out for their evening activities, we need to go now."

Sighing to himself Waldemar finished buttoning up his shirt, a task made more difficult by having a hook for a left hand, gathered his things, then stepped out into the hallway. Eschewing his uniform he was dressed like a typical British tourist to fit his cover story. Walking over to the neighboring door he banged on it twice as he spoke loudly. "Ja Heir Schafer, Ich bin bereit."

The thunk of a door behind him announced that the second member of their party was ready as well. Aldebert soon stepped into view, his face conveying how upset he was; clearly he was upset about something. The door next to Waldemar opened and closed quickly. "Okay I'm ready too" whispered Schafer as he stood next to the scowling Aldebert. "Whats wrong."

"He is, the fool was speaking in German! Have you forgotten protocol already? We are behind enemy lines, we are supposed to be quiet, and we are supposed to use only English." hissed Aldebert quietly so only his companions could hear. "And you Schafer you know better than to shout through the walls! You're both lucky everyone else on this floor is asleep or out already!"

Waldemar hung his head in shame, ever since that battle and the blow to the head his memory had been a bit foggy at times. "Sorry Aldebert, will not happen again, I promise."

Aldebert glared at him for a long moment before finally speaking, his voice still low "See that it doesn't we need to get through several checkpoints and the last agent who doomed a mission is drooling in an asylum somewhere."

Now it was Schafer's turn to be annoyed "Leave off on him, you know his mind's a bit messed up, besides, we need him. He has as much more first hand knowledge of Gem's than most and knows what to look for. That part of his memory and skill set is still working good, we need him!"

Aldebert gave one more annoyed huff before deciding to let the matter drop. "Okay, just be more careful, I take care of those who prove I can count on their skill and loyalty. Now, lets head out, I've a cab waiting to take us to the work sight, the crowds of locals should ensure the checkpoints are busy dealing with the local riff raff to carefully check our cover story."

Taking this as his queue Schafer adjusted his pack as he turned to walk down the hallway. "Glad thats settled, now, lets be off, I don't think our driver will be waiting too long for us."

~{0}~

An hour later and three check points the group arrived at their destination, the great pyramid complex of Giza, to be more specific, the sphinx guarding it. Arriving at the entry building they slipped in a side door and into the offices, a moment later they arrived at the head administrators door. A few quick knocks and an older gentleman with dark skin greying hair with a face aged by the weather answered the door; his face scowling as he recognized his caller.

"About time you naHs showed up, come in, and lets get down to business." grumbled Zahi as he gestured the three men into his humble office.

Once inside Aldebert took a seat across the desk while Schafer and Waldemar took up positions to either side; it would be the espionage professionals show from here out. Zahi poured some chilled ice-tea for his guests before taking his own seat behind the desk.

"Okay Zahi, if you're information is accurate and this pans out it will pay you and your museum handsomely. We've no interest in the other artefacts we might turn up, just the legendy box of the Scarab demon and we'll be on our way."

Zahi kicked his desk with a loud thump of irritation then leaned forwards as far as he could, his face twisted in anger. " أنت كلب قذر، أموالك هي القذارة، كنت محظوظا نحن يائسة أو أنا سوف تبادل لاطلاق النار أنت نفسي" he growled out being careful not to shout loudly and attract unwanted attention.

Aldebert just stared coldly at the administrator as he withdrew a thick envelope and practically threw it at the man as it landed on the desk with a heavy thump. "I'm pretty sure you called us some nasty things but fortunately for you I don't care what you think of me, we're just after the artefact the ancient legends spoke of, some photos, then we'll be on our way."

"I agreed to meet with you, not to bribes." hissed Zahi as he picked up the envelope and began to thumb through it. There were allot of British Pounds within it.

"True, but then with the war on your budget will shrink and you need the money to maintain the historical artifacts, nevermind protecting the most precious of them from being affected by the war on your doorstep." replied Aldebert grinning.

Zahi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he hated the German sitting across from him but he had a point, what was the value of some insignificant collectors box in exchange for this much cash? "Curse you German, I'll spend a year in Duat for it when I die but you have a deal."

Standing up from his desk he made his way over to a large cabinet, opening it he withdrew the requested artefact. It was a black box with gold hieroglyphs along its sides depicting an ancient battle with a large beast on its sides; on top was a large ebony scarab beetle. "Take your prize and get out."

"Pleasure doing business with you" replied Aldebert as Waldemar picked up the box and placed it into a thick carry box. "Do let us know if you find anything else like this, we'll pay you well."

"Do you mind if we tour the museum a bit before we go?" asked Schafer suddenly. "I hear that there are some related panels recovered from near the Sphinx that might be interesting."

"Do you intend to steal or try to bribe me for them? The little box is one thing but I'll not sell something as important to our heritage as that." asked Zahi as he stood up to open the door for his guests. "But if you just want to look around feel free, just tell the guarde code word 'Gemstone' and that you're doing an after hour tour". The annoyance still present in his voice.

Schafer was practically beaming with happiness at the response as he pulled a camera from his pack then fiddled with its settings. "Thank you, thank you very much. No, I'm not going to bid on or take them, photos will be enough." With that Schafer was out the door, his footfalls echoing down the hallway as he headed off.

A moment later the two remaining German agents were alone in the hallway outside the offices.

"Should we go after him?" asked Waldemar as he watched the researcher disappear down a corner. "He could get us in trouble or blow our cover if he's caught."

Aldebert thought for a moment as he took in the museum exhibits around him. "No, Its fine, so what if the guarde reports us, its not like there is anything the local police can do about us as the superintendent has given us permission and tonight's code word."

"But we're German's behind enemy lines! If they tell the police and find the artefact." complained Waldemar as he stepped over to look out a nearby window. Beyond it was the parking lot and the bustling boulevard filled with all manner of vehicles and traffic.

"You've got a point there. One moment" Aldebert stepped over to the door to an empty office, opening it he stashed the bag inside before closing and locking the door. "There, if we're caught then there is nothing to report, we'll just return and pick it up on the way out, say we need to than the administrator or something. Now, lets explore and have some fun, I fancy historical items and we might just find something useful."

~{0}~

Elsewhere in the museum Schafer had found the hieroglyphic panels he'd been seeking. Setting up his tripod and adjusting his camera he focused it in on the panel. Soon he was taking a long string of photos in sequence to be developed and organized later for analysis. Halfway through he stopped as he noticed some familiar shapes just visible in the faded carvings.

"Ist das, was ich denke, es ist?" whispered Aldebert as he strode up to Schafer.

Tearing his gaze away from the carvings Schafer turned to Aldebert, the surprise evident on his face as well. "English, remember, English. And yes, I think it is."

Aldebert chuckled as he took one more long gaze at the carvings before turning to resume his self guided tour of the museum. "I'll have to remember to ask Pearl about it next time I see her."

He hadn't gotten far when he heard Schafer calling after him, "How much you want to bet that the Sphinx outside is a representation of a Gem?"

Aldebert paused as he reached into his pocket to withdraw a thick book, its cover worn with age. Opening it up he thumbed through it a few pages before putting it back in his pocket. "100 Reichsmark says you're on, also we'll want to check the desert, Rommel might be interested in another item out there."

Schafer laughed, the sound echoing around the museum. "That book is long over due, you're going to have a hell of a late fee on it."

Now it was Adelbert's turn to laugh, "Perhaps you're right, I should mail it back, we've made plenty of copies after all and its served its purpose, I'll mail it back when we get home with late fee."

**000 September 1940 - Guernsey Island - English channel off the coast of France**

It was a new moon, low clouds obscured the stars, the sea was smooth as it slid past like blank ink as the assault boats glided silently through the sea. Within the boats members of several Commando squads checked their maps, weapons, and gear as they prepared to put their deadly skills to work. In perfect formation they approached, only the faint purr of well maintained engines could be heard, only the faintest red-tinted light could be scene. At the signal the boats split up, each heading to its own objective on the occupied islands. With only the faintest sound the boats made landfall on the occupied island, soft footsteps as the soldiers within disembarked to setup a perimeter. Then they waited and watched to ensure they were unseen.

Pearl gripped her rifle tightly as she absently fiddled with the safety switch of the trigger guard. Her keen eyes scanning the darkened countryside for any sign of the enemy. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder drew her attention to Darren crouched down next to her. Wordlessly he made several hand signals ending with an arm directing their next destination. Pearl gently double squeezed his shoulder in confirmation then followed after the squad as they began to move.

Moving in a wedge between cover the squad advanced cautiously towards their objectives. Gradually their pace increased as their confidence grew, so far no enemy activity. On reaching the wall surrounding the target structure, a bunker thought to contain radio gear, the squad took up position. Elsewhere other squads were reaching their objectives, the continued peaceful silence of the night a testament to the skill of the infiltrators.

Pearl reached over to squeeze George's shoulder then motioned for him to cover her while she unslung her backpack. Slowly, carefully she assembled the large satchel charge as she inserted the detonator, set the timer, then placed it on the ground to wait. It wouldn't do to act ahead of schedule and break the surprise before the other teams were ready.

From his place as look out Frank watched and counted the faint flashes of lights from the other squads as they worked. One, two, three, and four, with his own that made five. Flashing his own light in the agreed direction he ducked down behind the wall to signal Darren with a double punch on his shoulder. Show time.

At this signal Pearl set the timer, 15 seconds, then set the anti-tampering trigger, then put her Gem speed and reflexes into action. Moving to a crouch she boosted energy output to her limbs as she broke into a sprint. In a flash she was across the courtyard, over the second fence, ripped the steel security door off its hinges, threw the charge inside then took off running. It had only been maybe 7 seconds but to her heightened senses it had felt like time wasn't moving fast enough. Already the other members of the squad were retreating in haste, the need for stealth no longer needed as now speed of withdrawal was the priority. Her own was already withdrawing to their choice covered position.

They reached the first rally point and had just enough time to duck behind the wall; already other squads were there watching and waiting as their objectives had been closer.

The peaceful night was sundered by multiple blasts as the satchel charges all detonated at once. Everywhere buildings collapsed into flaming heaps with flaming debris falling all around the facility touching off secondary fires. The bunker had flames shooting out its openings as if it was a blast furnace as everything within was consumed in the high temperature fire contained within. The squads watched and waited, rifles pointed back waiting to halt a counter attack.

But no alarm went up, no soldiers were scene, nothing was happening.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" asked a Jr Commando from one of the other squads.

Pearl lowered her rifle as she leaned back against the wall as the answer was clear to her. Snickering to herself she pulled a cigaret from her pack, placed it within her lips, then lit it. The faint glow briefly illuminating her face as she blew out a perfect smoke ring. "They aren't coming because the base was empty, there was no shouting or attempts to stop me when that satchel charge was thrown into the bunker. There are no sirens because there is no one to care."

James couldn't help himself as he started snickering which soon turned into a light huffing as he struggled to keep himself at least a little quiet. "Sorry lot we are aren't we Love, super effective!"

Darren scowled but said nothing as he pondered their next moves. "Okay, well, there are still German's somewhere on this island I'm pretty sure they noticed that. We should move."

"Agreed, lets get moving" replied Pearl as she took one last long drag on her cigaret then snuffed it out in the wet dirt.

Soon the squad was back at their assigned assault boats location, except that there was no boat. All that was there to indicate it had been there was a wooden anchor stake and a length of cord. Looking out at the water they spotted it, a few dozen yards off the beach it, and several others, were drifting away on the current.

"Stars Damn it" muttered Pearl as she set about securing her equipment to her body or dropping the heavier bits she could part with. "Looks like we're going for a swim boys"

George laughed as he stripped down to just his boxers. "Anyone else fancy going skinny dipping?" with that he slung his rifle and a small pack of gear over his back then started swimming out to the boats.

Darren just sighed and shook his head as he too made ready for a swim. "So much for professionalism. You lot are lucky I'm in charge, a good squad leader would have written you all up a long time ago"

After a brief swim the commandos had reached their boat, started the engine, then silently retreated back into the night. Looking back at the beach they spotted the headlights of approaching vehicles as the enemy finally made an appearance. As they watched they could see the flashlights of men searching the beach, then to their horror the lights all focused on one point.

Pearl gasped in shock at what she was witnessing as she looked on helplessly. There on the beach were two men in what looked like Commando uniforms, their shapes outlined by the bright headlights of a half-track, their hands held high in surrender. Hurriedly she counted everyone in her boat, George, Frank, James, Darren, and herself, five, all accounted for. A wave of guilt hit her like a cannon shell a she pulled her coat close around her as she watched the men be taken prisoner. " _Was it so selfish to be thankful that it was some other squads misfortune and not hers?"_  She thought to herself.

The trip back to the destroyer passed in silence as each reflected on the failed mission. Later they would learn that two members of another squad had gotten separated from their group during the evacuation. The two men couldn't swim very well and so were left behind.

" _We move as one, we fight as one, we live as one, or we die as one."_ whispered James as he recited the words their drill instructors permanently engraved into their ethos.

**000 October 1940 - Greek countryside near Italian border**

The sound of horses whinnying and carrying on was the first signal that they were getting closer to their quarry. There was no way they could sneak silently as the thick brush tugged at their cloths or thin branches snapped under foot. Finally the duo reached a clearing where they could observe the objective of their mission. There in the clearing four snow white Pegasus stood in the clearing grazing peacefully on some patches of grass, the warm morning sun casting a radiant glow to their feathers.

"They're so beautiful" whispered Garnett in a rare moment of gentleness as she watched the creatures mill about the clearing. "Its like something out of one of Deedee's art books."

"Yes, they are quite beautiful, seeing them is a good omen, it means the war will pass quickly for my nation"

Garnett and Rose immediately withdrew from the clearing as they dropped into a battle stance ready to confront the source of the unexpected voice. Instead of a threat their fierce expressions softened at the sight of the pitiful form of the soldier propped up against the base of a tree. His uniform was covered in dirt, his uniform jacket had a dark patch on the side that glistened in the morning light, his head lolled listlessly as tried to keep his gaze on the heard.

As carefully as she could, so as to not scare off the Pegasi, Rose went to the man's side. Gently she checked him over assessing his wounds as she tried to keep him talking. "Hello, don't be afraid, yes they are quite beautiful to behold. You are lucky to have seen them. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"My name is David, David Floros, my regiment was overwhelmed by the Italians, I'm not sure how many made it out but I believe I will not be one of them." rasped David as he kept his gaze on the heard, his breathing was becoming shallower as his body began to shake.

"Keep talking to me David, don't stop talking, we're going to take you to a doctor. We move very fast, it will be an easy trip." comforted Rose as she began to pick him up. To her surprise he waved her off as he managed to wiggle out of her arms; a moment later he was settled against the tree.

Finally he tore his gaze from the clearing to try and see the woman who was trying to help him. As his eyes met her's he managed to crack a smile as he reached out to her, instinctively Rose took his hand in hers. "That won't be necessary, I'm already done and am ready to leave this world. I do not fear the coming sleep for I have been visited by an angel carried to me on the winged horses of legend." His breathing was growing more rapid, his hand gripped her's tightly.

"Please, just stay with me till the end that you may guide my spirit to the heavens." his voice was weak, barely a whisper on the morning breeze. Rose nodded as she pulled him close to comfort as best she could. Quietly the two watched the Pegasi heard until the creatures began to silently melt back into the underbrush, soon they were gone from sight.

"Rose? Rose, its time to go, he's gone" whispered Garnett as she sat down next to her leader. The soldier's body was no longer moving, the chest no longer showing signs of breath, his face was oddly peaceful as if he had simply fallen asleep and now dreamed happy dreams.

Carefully she laid him down onto the grass. "Should we bury him?" asked Rose as she stood up then began brushing herself off, her voice was calm but Garnett could tell she was fighting to keep her composure. "That is what humans do right? Burry their dead?"

Garnett shook her head negative. "A farmer will pass through here tomorrow, they will collect and properly bury him then. Leave his tags so they'll know who he was."

Rose nodded agreement as she looked down at her now soiled dress, there was blood on it.

"Should we go after the corrupted gems?" inquired Garnett as she looked towards where the herd was last scene.

"No, let them be, I think the people of this land will benefit from having the chance of encountering the living mythology of their history." whispered Rose. "No, we leave them for now, we can collect them later when this darkness has passed. Lets go home"

With nothing else to say or do, the two Gems left the clearing to begin the long walk back towards the warp pad.

At a nearby farm an old man and his son watched in awe as four white stallions, their wings shimmering in the sunlight suddenly took flight from the nearby hills. As they watched the beasts of mythology spiraled up towards the sky, soon vanishing as they passed through the morning coastal clouds. "Ah! Someone has gone to meet the gods, we should investigate the hill tomorrow and give them a proper burial." said the elder as the son looked at him curiously.

~{0}~

Rose paced back and forth around her room, at present it was was just an empty space of rolling pink clouds. Normally she would be meditating or planning their next hunt but this time she couldn't concentrate, there was too much on her mind.

Unbidden the image of the young man dying in her arms flashed into her mind, his peaceful face, his words describing her as an angel. No, she has to stay firm, they can't get involved.

But maybe we can help another way? Medicine? Food supplies? Something neutral?

With this thought in mind she summed her list of contacts out in the human governments then set about noting down which might be able to help.

**000 November 1940 - Fokker trimotor high altitude above North Africa**

He had come to enjoy flying, even just as a passenger, but only on clear days with little turbulence. This was particular day was clear, perfect hunting weather, but the heat of the sands below created updrafts of heated air that occasionally rattle their aircraft. A crash out here would spell certain doom to all aboard either by the impact itself or the fight for survival that would follow. Either way he was content to at least be comfortably in the air listening to the perpetual rumble of the three engines as he watched the desert sands below. Even the RAF was quiet today without any warnings of inbound bomber or fighter flights on the radio.

His three companions in the aircraft were watching the desert sands below as they searched for their objective. Lt Waldemar was towards the rear awkwardly trying to hold a set of binoculars with his one good hand then keep it steady with his new gripping-fork left hand. Aldebert chuckled a bit at the sight of the powerful soldier struggling with the task a bit before shifting to check on Schafer who had apparently fallen asleep somewhere in the last hour. No trouble, they had plenty of fuel to stay aloft for another couple hours before they'd have to turn back.

Sighing to himself he took a sip of water before returning his attention to the featureless desert below. Three day's they'd been hunting for it, the Bedouin tribesmen had told them about in exchange for some updated maps and basic supplies for their camps.

A fantastic tale of a great castle that would sometimes appear out of the sea of sand to give shelter to weary travelers who passed near. Sometimes it would stand for months before a passing sandstorm would sweep it away, other times it would vanish after a few hours. But always it's location changed as it moved with the sand dunes across the endless land.

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the pilots calling for him on the intercom. "Heir Fischer, something to the left side out in the sands."

Picking up his current reading book, 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'' he threw it across the plane where it connected with its intended target with a heavy thump. Schafer's startled reaction at the impact might have taken a flight of his own except for his safety harness. Now fully awake he glared at Aldebert who was gesturing at him to look out his assigned left window at the sand.

Schafer obediently looked out his window, at first he didn't see anything but a moment later he spotted it. His breath caught in his thought for a few moments at the sight of what he was seeing. There, in the desert below the circling aircraft, was a towering fortress of sand.

"We found! It! Its really real! We found it!" shouted Schafer happily as he grabbed up his camera to begin taking photos for proof.

"Lt Waldemar!, take position measurements, I'll take some too for comparison." shouted Aldebert to the former soldier. "Looks like we're not too far from the old trade routes."

The weeks mission completed, Aldebert sighed contentedly to himself as he snuggled himself into a cozy corner of the aircraft. A bag of spare coats providing a pillow and a thermos of hot chocolate (much like the one Pearl had made for him years earlier), he settled in with his book for the long return flight back to base. Elsewhere the rest of the team similarly rested.

After thirty minutes plotting then re-plotting the location the pilots radioed the location back to headquarters. Within a few hours a ground convoy was dispatched to retrieve the gem.

**000 December 1940 - Beach City**

Deedee hummed happily to herself as she worked through the pile of paperwork in the small office at the back of her soda-fountain. A small christmas tree next to the little heater along with a few gifts from relatives who lived in the city underneath brought some festive cheer to the otherwise mundane surroundings. As she worked through a stack of shipment forms from suppliers, her carefully organized rolodex beside her, she carefully noted down addresses, payment reminders and all manner of things that a stable business required.

A soft knock on her door broke her concentration. Sighing to herself she leaned back in her chair as she rubbed her increasingly sore eyes. "Who is it?"

"Package for you mam, its big and rectangular, must be some kind of book is my guess." replied the voice of Earl the postman from the other side of the door.

"One moment" answered Deedee, standing up she popped her stiff joints then opened the door. A moment later with the package signed for the large tie-wrapped paper covered object was on her desk. "May as well open it then."

A few snips of twine, some cut paper and the object was revealed to indeed be a large book. Its cover was aged leather, probably over a hundred years old, the pages were yellowed but made of sturdy fiber lending them a remarkable resilience to the passing decades. Flipping it open a letter slipped out to land on the desk; Deedee stared at it in surprise as it read "To Rose"

"Maybe its from Pearl?" She wondered as she picked up her coat then headed out of the office.

~{0}~

An hour later Rose, Garnet and Amethyst were seated around one of the tables at the soda fountain. The large book was on the table. Deedee waited patiently across from them.

"Doesn't look like Pearl's usual packages, she usually puts more effort into the wrapping than needed. Looks like this is from someone else." stated Amethyst as she picked up the book to examine it more closely. "G, is this dangerous?"

Garnet stared at the book for a long moment before answering. "Not in the usual way, no"

"Thanks for that clear assessment" said Rose as she reached over to take the book from Amethyst. "Okay, lets open the letter it came with" A quick swipe to open it, then Rose extracted the letter to read it aloud to everyone present.

.

_Dear Rose and company_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits, as things have been a bit crazy since we've last seen each other. I myself am doing as well as one can in these trying times._

_I borrowed this book from your town's local library near the end of my tour of duty in your lovely part of America. I finally got around to reading it having lost it among piles of reports and a few changes of office location. I'm sure you can appreciate how things sometimes get lost in the shuffle of life. But I've finally read it, my goodness, what a very useful find._

_But here I am on a tangent instead of the point at hand. Now that we have finished with the book I felt it proper to arrange for it to be returned to its proper home. With you're fine library._

_Enclosed is a sum of money that should cover the late-fee and then some. Please say hi to Deedee for me, there is a bit of extra money for her and a donation to the local charity mission._

_Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year._

_Sincerely_

_Major Aldebert B_ _Fischer_

_PS: I bumped into Pearl earlier this year, we had a bit of a scuffle but parted company on decent terms. I hear she is doing well and making a name for herself lately._

_._

Rose just stared at the letter in shock at the significance of the book in front of her. Buddwick's Journal. "Well, this isn't good" remarked Amethyst dryly.

**000 January 1941 - HMS Queen Emma - Operation Claymore**

Dawn broke slowly on the horizon, the light gradually turning the sky from dark purple to a deep blue. As it rose a little higher the landscape surrounding the fjord began to come into view as towering mountains with a little town nestled onto the strips of lands at their base. In the harbor several ships lay at quiet rest as the crews were on relaxed readiness due to the low threat risk. High overhead a flock of gulls had taken flight to begin the days rounds of scavenging and survival in the cool arctic air. The enemy was about to be taken by total surprise.

Pearl marveled at it all as she settled into the landing craft that was presently dangling a dozen feet above the placid water. Several thumps and some jostling signaled the arrival of the rest of her squad; moments later she felt herself pressed into the corner as the little assault craft was getting full.

Twisting around to see who was pushing her against the wall she found herself face-to-face with Mad Jack grinning ear to ear like an idiot. "Glad to see the famous Jack is ready" she mumbled as she twisted back around to look at the town.

"Don't be like that Pearl, True war is hell but there is no higher challenge for a warrior." replied Jack as he steadied himself against the boats wall. "Don't worry, this raid will go much better than the previous one, especially with all this extra support and the correct target this time."

"BOATS AWAY!" shouted a sailor up on the troop-ships deck, a moment later Pearl felt the floor drop out from under her followed by gravity re-establishing itself. They hit the water with barely a splash, immediately the engine fired up bringing the boat up to speed as it headed for the docks. All conversation stopped as the Commandos readied their weapons.

~{0}~

Frank couldn't believe their luck, this was a bloody cake walk. He and George had disembarked the landing craft behind the rest of the squad then took up positions at the corner of the docks harbormaster's building. Sighting down his rifle he scanned the streets beyond for trouble but only a few civilians were visible and they were clearly doing everything they could to aid the Commandos. A tap on his shoulder from George signaled that they were pushing forwards to the next checkpoint, a large building that looked like the local bank.

Checking that the path was still clear he dashed across the open road to throw himself between against the buildings wall. Taking up watch he signaled for the other team members to advance.

As soon as George broke cover to run across the enemy finally announced themselves as a storm of MG-Fire ripped through the air. Bullets peppered the ground kicking up dirt as George sprinted, for a moment Frank thought his friend would be lost but with a last push the man made it to cover. "Good work finding the enemy taffer, now we can actually get to work.

George just grumbled as he began firing in the direction of the MG nest down the street.

~{0}~

Pearl was feeling good, the MG nest from earlier had been flanked by one of the other Commando squads, the gun fell silent as its crew surrendered. All around the island towns the Commandos were outsmarting, out-flanking and generally making the enemy look like amateurs instead of trained professional soldiers. "How we doing Darren? We ready to push to their headquarters?" her voice filled with confidence as she surveyed the squad.

Jack accompanied by his own squad was further down the street engaged with the last few hold outs in the hotel at the town square. The pop of rifle fire could be heard as the two sides exchanged fire but it soon petered out as another squad stormed the hotel.

Jack must have noticed Darren as he waved him over; soon he and the rest of the squad were at Jack's position near the central town fountain. Jack looked them over to assess their conditions, then grinned as he issued the next orders "Darren, looks like you're squad is ready, the town is ours so next stop is headquarters." Turning to Pearl he grinned brighter. "This what you signed up for Pearl? Quite the favorable battle eh?

A brief sadness gripped her as she looked towards the hotel where the brief battle had been earlier. The German soldiers were being escorted out at gunpoint, most were just young boys. "Not really Sir, but I will do my duty and it is nice to have an easy mostly bloodless victory for a change."

Jack watched the young soldiers as well, for once dropping his 'war face' as he spoke "Ay, war is indeed hell, I've lost to many a friend to it. But we must carry on, I find putting on a show helps, if not for myself then to give the others courage to carry on themselves."

"Wise words" replied Pearl.

A loud blast like thunder drew everyone's attention to the harbor where some kind of battle between the ships was shaping up. With the town secured the Commandos watched as the Destroyers exchanged fire with a mid-sized trawler out in the harbor, the large naval-guns flashing brightly in the still dim morning light. Soon it was all over as the trawler, now a smoking wreck, was slowly sinking, but even as the ship walled in its death throes men could be seen scrambling through its structure, probably searching for any intelligence.

A loud whistle sounded from the main rally point, soon others followed suite signalling the end of the successful raid. A couple hours later, with the last mop-up actions completed the Commandos had re-boarded the ships and were departing the area. In their wake a column of dark smoke rose from the destroyed factories and oil tanks; resources denied to the enemy. Filling the decks were hundreds of prisoners, soldiers, along with a few hundred locals who wished to join the fight to free their homeland.

Clearing the harbor, the destroyers blasted away at anything with an enemy flag, this final act leaving a trail of multiple burning cargo ships scattered across the harbor.

**000 February 1941 - HMS Bedouin - Atlantic ocean somewhere west of Spain**

Pearl sat on the fantail of the destroyer watching the churning water in its wake as they made steam through a mercifully calm ocean. It was soothing, the swirling ocean, the drifting clouds in the afternoon sky, off in the distance the ghostly shadow of a rain squall was just visible against the horizon. Though she sat at peace there was activity all around her from the rhythmic thrum of the engines pushing the ship forwards, the men singing battle hymns as they ran laps around the deck, the seamen tending to the ship's maintenance. Closing her eyes she once again centered herself to resume her meditations to recharge her gem, to find her center.

A ship's horn sounded off to her side, its counterpart on the other side of her ship answered with its own horn blast. Opening her eyes she stood up, dusted herself off, then glared daggers at the offending vessels. All around the convoy ships were flashing morse code lights at each other or waving signal flags as they communicated under radio silence protocols. There were all manor of ships from sleek destroyers, like the one she was on, to transports, to the mighty battleships and cruisers of the battle fleet. There was even an aircraft carrier to round it out.

Signing to herself she stood up, adjusted her uniform jacket, then headed towards the hatch that would lead to her squads bunk room. As she moved easily through the tight passageways the ship's crew stood aside to let her pass, whether out of respect, chivalry, or something else she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that if any made a pass at her she'd hurt them, bad.

At last she reached the compartment where the rest of the squad resided; opening the door she stepped in then quickly closed it behind her. Removing her coat and boots she sat down at the small table where the others had a card game of some kind going.

"Deal me in please" she asked politely she tossed a pack of cigarettes and gum from her pocket onto what she assumed was the loot pile. "You playing Blackjack this time?"

James nodded as he tossed her a couple cards. "Yep, did you figure out where they're taking us?" The squad had been kept in the dark on their final destination, only that it was somewhere in Africa and to pack the appropriate gear for hot dusty weather.

"Not really, the water is getting warmer and the weather is changing but right now all I can say is west of Spain, I'm afraid I don't know these waters too well" She sighed as she examined her cards, a Jack and a 5. "Hit me". A card was tossed to her, another 5 for twenty. "Stay".

George grinned as he watched James toss her a couple cards. "No, that wouldn't be very proper of a man to hit a lady." Waving his finger another card was tossed to him. "Bloody hell. Over" he grumbled as he threw his cards on the table. "I'm going for some air, have fun."

"Always a sore loser that one, maybe its why we get on so well." chuckled Frank as he examined his cards. "Hit me".

James reached out to gently mock punch Frank in the face. "Well you said to hit you?" snickered the young soldier as Pearl stifled a laugh.

Frank glowered at the bad joke but said nothing as he picked up his card. "Boom, 21." he announced dryly as he put down two kings and an ace. "The ace is a one".

Now it was Pearl's turn to curse as Frank collected the loot into a small carry bag. "I think I'm going to head topside for some air too, guess that leaves you two love birds the room to yourselfs for an hour or so." chuckled Frank as he waggled his eyebrows and winked.

Pearl covered her face to hide her embarrassment as James's arm shot out to land a punch on Frank's arm with a heavy thump. "Get out of here and no, we ain't up to any funny business!"

Frank just grinned as he turned to head out "Darren's in meetings with the captain so if you…"

A loud Klaxon began to sound, its sharp and very loud sound silencing all conversation "BATTLESTATIONS! BATTLE STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL HANDS SECURE WATER TIGHT COMPARTMENTS! RIG FOR AIR AND SURFACE ACTION"

Immediately the trio went into action as they grabbed their gear, life jackets, then made their way topside. Reaching the main deck they found a somewhat shielded area on the deck around midships to watch the coming battle, somewhere not far from the lifeboats. All around the ship soldiers and sailors watched the sky, the ocean, and the other ships as they waited.

Silence. Only the endless thrum of the ship's engines, the sound of the sea as it swirled along the hull, the call of a distant seagull searching for a place to land and rest. Unbroken Silence.

"Does anyone know what caused the alarm?" asked one of the soldiers, this one in the uniform of a light infantry scout. His eyes moving rapidly as he scanned for signs of the danger.

"Probably another false alarm, fifth one since we left port. These Navy types sure are jumpy." replied another infantry soldier.

No one said anything else as the fleet sailed on for no one knew what type of threat it was.

The Klaxon sounded again, this time followed by an all-clear message.

It was as if a switch had been thrown as everyone relaxed, the tension of the last few minutes draining rapidly. Men headed below to attend to their duties, others wandered the decks, others sought out the ship's crew to try and get more information on what had happened.

Pearl watched this activity for a moment before deciding on her own course of action. "Hey James, join me in the canteen down below? I hear they have some ice-cream ready" she winked suggestively as she reached over to tug on his hand encouragingly.

James hesitated for a moment as he watched the other ships in the convoy, their own crews securing from battle stations. Finally satisfied that the threat was passed he allowed himself to be pulled along as Pearl headed towards the nearest hatch. "Sure, I'm up for some dessert, I doubt we'll get any more after we make port, could go for another round of cards too"

They had just closed the outside hatch behind them when a the world suddenly shifted into motion around them of its own impulse. Pearl reached out to grab a falling James narrowly avoiding what would have been a fatal tumble down the access stairs. Metal groaned as if the ship itself was in agonizing pain as the deck tilted under their feet. For a moment the deck held at a steep angle, just a few degrees from a no-return as no one dared to move, then to everyone's relief it began to tilt back towards normal.

The two soldiers locked eyes, both perfectly in sync "We need to get outside, maybe we can help with damage control". Pearl blinked for a moment at the perfect synchronization of their words.

"Jinx" shouted James as without another word he opened the hatch and stepped outside. Pearl huffed at the bad timing of the joke then followed after him.

~{0}~

All around the open decks men staggered to their feet looking stunned, a good number were not moving at all as blood pooled around the them. All across the deck bits of wreckage or blobs of burning fuel-oil turned had turned the little destroyer into a hellscape. But as the damage report soon assessed the destroyer itself was not the one hit, the actual source was clearly visible off the starboard side.

One of the dry-cargo ships tasked with carrying ammunition was missing. Where it should have been a thick layer of burning oil was spreading across the ocean's surface. Thick black smoke with wisps of fire rose into the sky as wreckage of all sizes, mostly small bits, rained down on the ocean. Another cargo-ship, one that had been following close to the ammunition ship, was starting to drift out of formation, its bridge shredded by shrapnel, its decks covered in burning oil.

The battle klaxon began to sound again as off in the distance a few of the other escort destroyers broke off from the formation. Their main guns firing at the water while K-Guns launched depth-bombs at something just beyond the convoy ships. As Pearl watched their efforts were soon rewarded by a flashed below the surface followed by a huge column of dirty oil filled water thrown into the air.

"Looks like they got the bastard." commented James cynically as they watched the two destroyers head back into formation with the convoy.

"CONTACT PORT! PERISCOPE SPOTTED! CONTACT PORT! Shouted a lookout from up on the ship's ventral anti-aircraft gun turret. The thrum of the engines increased rapidly as the ship began to pick up speed, soon the deck tilted as the destroyer headed towards the new threat.

The battle Klaxon was still sounding as the Commando's set about helping the damage control parties on their own ship. Their fate rested in the skill and luck of the ship's crew.

**000 End Chapter 21**

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers**

The hiatus is over for the time being and hopefully I can return to our regular monthly updates. I'm sad to say that I was not able to finish the Python training due to work and family distractions so I will need to continue to spend at least some time working on it.

This was a much needed time-jump chapter with the goal of checking-in on other story threads to build up for the next round of events. We're going to spend the next few chapters in North Africa because Pearl has an appointment with operation Green Room in December 1941.

There will also be at least one more time-jump chapter of short-stories as I really really need to move the timeline along.

**As always, Please leave a review to let me know what you think and Favorite / Follow if you really like the story and want to keep up with Pearl's adventures.**

* * *

**History Notes:**

Guernsey Islands Raid

One of the early Commando Raids on occupied German territory. It was supposed to be an easy in-and-out operation to build operational experience while boosting morale with easy victories against the enemy on their own turf. The raid ended up a failure as the facility attacked wasn't actually in use by the Germans then there were complications with withdraw. But while it was a tactical failure it was a strategic win as the lessons learned helped future missions succeed.

Operation Claymore

From June 1940 through 1942 the British Commandos conducted numerous raids all along the coast of Europe and numerous harbors up and down Scandinavia.  I've changed the dates for these two to better fit this story timeline so I am cheating a bit.  The actual operation is deeper into 1941 but I needed to move up the date a bit in this AU as Pearl needed a success before heading off to Africa.

Convoy to North Africa

Despite the danger of U-Boats, large formations of military equipment and troops need to reach the battle lines somehow. The German submarine commanders called the early part of the war the "happy time"owing to the huge numbers of ships they were sinking quite easily. The Merchant Marine captains and crews faced the same dangers as regular navy to bring supplies.

The box from Egypt

Google Search: "decorative scarab box Egypt" - its the square black one with the gold decoration and a scarab beetle on top

Zahi's Farsi.

My translation tools are limited but it should read something like: "You're a dirty dog, your money is filth, you're lucky we're desperate or I'll shoot you myself" Please PM me with corrections so I can fix it. Zahi is based on a real Egyptologist who has been working to protect his nation's history in the face of the recent uprisings and political violence in the nation. In this setting he is making a calculated trade-off to maintain enough funds to protect the big-stuff, the small thing he's selling pains him terribly but its hoped that they can buy it back later or at least use the funds to pay to keep the main items safe. I doubt the real Zahi would make such a deal, but do go read his story, its quite good.

Sand Castle

Taken from the Steven Universe episode with the gem that makes castles when placed against sand. I may or may not use this in a future plot line along with whatever is in the beatle box.

HMS Bedouin

Named after the tribes of the same name that roam the deserts of the world. The ship was present for many of the Commando raids along the coast of Europe including the Operation Claymore that was almost featured in this chapter update. A proud ship that was sadly lost in the Mediterranean sea somewhere around 1942. Here its serving as convoy escort.

Greek Country side

Rose encountered the remnants of a Greek Army platoon that had been overrun by the Italians. The reasons for Italy's invasion of Greece are many, not all of them good. Go read up ono it.

Buddy's Book

From the Steven Universe episode of the same name makes an appearance. Aldebert has had the book with him for some months but just hadn't gotten around to reading it due to constant war time distractions and other projects. He has since made copies of it. Being the honorable bastard that he is he's mailed the original back to its rightful place along with late fees.


	22. Commandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wire entwined stone embedded in its chest glowing an angry red as the beast loosed a bone-chilling shriek that was something between savagery and agony. Then it attacked.

 

**000 El Adem road hills South of the coastal city of Tobruk - April 1941**

If she could sweat or be affected by the temperature she would have melted into the rocks. However being made of hard-light her 'body' was not affected by the various temperature or weather fluctuations of the land she was presently in. She still needed clothes for modesty, blending in, and the occasional blanket more for comfort or peace of mind than any real need. Sometimes it was freezing cold of night, other times it was boiling heat of day that made the equipment hot to the touch. Mostly it was just a dry heat persistently chipping away at their endurance. It was one of the few times in her long existence that she was genuinely, most certainly, glad she was not human.

It was near noon and the squad was presently huddled within their camouflaged spotting blind as they observed the mountain pass they'd been assigned to. Presently she and Frank were on duty watching for signs of the enemy making another attempt to push deeper into Egypt along one of the few roads that connected the widely distributed towns. This was a double edged sword in that they only had one avenue of attack or defend along but supply-lines were going to be a problem for everyone.

The soft clink of metal on metal drew her attention to her companion as he drank deeply from a canteen. Replacing the cap he offered it to her, then tucked it back into his back when she refused.

From behind her, the thump of something hitting a table followed by a soft curse announced that George had lost another card game to Darren. Soon the sound of coins landing in a bag followed. A chuckle of annoyed laughter from James indicated that he too had probably lost to their boss. Sighing to herself she returned her gaze to the distant road the squad had been assigned to watch.

"See anything on the roads?" asked Frank from his position to her side, his voice strong despite the weight the intense heat must have been putting on him. "Aerial recon reports the Jerry advancing towards these positions. Should be here any day now."

Setting down her binoculars again Pearl looked back over their ridge position towards the city just visible in the distance from their advance scouting position. "Just be glad for the quiet, things could just have easily be much louder if Command had opted to send us to Crete instead of posting us here on recon."

Frank took another deep gulp from his canteen as he drained the last of its contents greedily. "You're right of course but then the weather would be much more pleasant and we'd have something to-do."

"You should conserve your water you bloke, we only have what we could carry out here!" gruffed Darren from the card-table at the back of the spotting hide. "Besides, we'll be needed here when Rommel arrives, we've already bombed and shelled the piss out of them over the last few days but they may still push forwards."

"Don't worry about the water, I go you boys covered" mumbled Pearl quietly. Darren heard her anyway.

"Got water stored in your Gem? Like those German documents you captured a few months ago?" asked Darren inquisitively. Pearl sighed as she replied. "Yes but don't expect me to be able to carry all your stuff, the space isn't unlimited and it does take a lot of my energy reserves the larger it gets." This seemed to mollify Darren as he returned to his card game, much to her relief as she'd party lied on her storage ability. " _Sorry boys, I can't cheat too much but I'll be damned if I lose any of you to simple thirst"_

~{0}~

"Movement on the road below, I see multiple scout-cars with tanks trailing behind along with infantry carriers." called George as he scanned the horizon during his turn on watch.

Immediately the squad dropped their various camp activities to get into position, some with powerful spotting binoculars while others had just their rifle scopes. A tense minute passed as all watched.

Sure enough others confirmed the initial report as they began to scribble notes on the distant formations, most especially bearing and range estimates.

Once sufficient notes were ready the call was made into head-quarters as Darren grabbed the radio. "Royal Horse! Royal Horse!, this is Brimstone, enemy movement, coast road, Grid A2 moving B3 relative to hill A106, armored motor columns, harassing rounds, fire when ready."

Only static was heard on the radio as the squad watched the advancing columns begin to resolve from distant dots into more defined types, great clouds of desert dust following in their wake. Darren repeated the fire request again, again they waited. Finally the radio answered.

"Brimstone, Brimstone, this is Royal Horse Battery, enemy is beyond range of our guns. They are to be allowed to pass, do not summon fire unless you're position is under direct attack" replied a thick accented voice.

Pearl huffed as she traded her spotting binoculars for her rifle's scope to begin dialing in the range and windage she would soon be needing. "Never thought I'd say this but I miss those big guns from Poznan, anyone know why they wont open fire!?" she grumbled.

James chuckled lightly as he scribbled notes on a distant formation. "Morbid but yes, it was nice being able to reach out and touch something. No idea, maybe command has something planned?"

Darren just shook his head. "Sorry, I'm as in the dark as you are, need to know, just keep calling out their positions to the artillery groups. As you say, maybe Sir Ming the Merciless has an idea."

With nothing else to-do the squad hunkered down, checked ammo, then waited. It wasn't a long wait as the German formations soon ran headlong into a prepared ambush deep within the fortified city.

~{0}~

"Ming you cheeky bastard, that is not playing fair." commented James dryly as the squad observed the remains of the German 5th Panzer and 8th Machine-gun groups were in full retreat. All along the main road tanks and armored cars burned in the dim morning light as flashes from impacting British artillery briefly silhouetted the survivors still retreating.

Pearl's voice was heard shouting into the radio over the din of battle in the valley just below the spotters. "Royal Horse! Brimstone, Fire Mission, coast road, Grid G4 moving F3 relative to hill A107, exposed infantry, fire for effect." It was her turn on the radio while the other spotted.

Within seconds a number of 25lb shells rained down on the hapless enem soldiers; soon none were left moving. Elsewhere aircraft bombs were landing in and around the enemy formations.

The loud crack-snap of a passing bullet prompted the squad members manning the wall to duck behind cover. "Contact below, looks like they're on to us, ready weapons." commanded Darren as he set aside his spotting scope to pick up and ready his own sniper rifle. "Fire when ready squad!"

Further back, Pearl remained on the radio relaying enemy positions or summoning fire-support as the thunder of battle echoed through the morning. By afternoon it was over as the last of the enemy passed out of range of the artillery beyond the fortified perimeter.

The Siege of Tobruk had begun.

**000 Tobruk middle line trenches - April 1941**

For once the day was pleasant as though the sun burned bright in the sky a cool ocean breeze was blowing and with it bringing relief from the usual dry heat of the day. Having done their turn at the outer perimeter line the squad had been withdrawn to the second line to recuperate. The fighting had quieted down some since the opening actions, the large minefields surrounding the city preventing any further un-announced large formation attacks, now it was just artillery and air attacks to worry about along with the occasional skirmish. In short, the squad was growing restless.

Pearl sniffed at the contents of the tinned meal presented to her at the mess tent; it did not smell pleasant but she accepted it with a smile just the same. The quartermaster on the other side of the table just rolled his eyes as he motioned her to move along so he could serve the next in line. Making her way through the narrow trench lines she arrived at her squad's current quarters. Ducking through the narrow opening to the cave dug into the ground the world went from daylight bright to dimly lit by lights strung along the walls. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes she set about completing her errand.

"Here you go Frank, extra ration pack for ya, dig in and enjoy!" said Pearl happily as she thunked down into the chair across from the young man. "Fresh from the ration canteen, re-heated to perfection!". Evidently she was having too much fun teasing the men about the food she didn't have to eat owing to her Gem physiology. "Eat up now, before it gets cold and spoils again."

Frank chuckled as he picked up the tin of food and dug in with his fork; shoving a fork-full into his mouth his face scrunched up as he chewed. "Ugh, that stuff terrible, never thought bully beef and rice could taste so bad, whoever prepared this ration pack put way too much salt in it."

"Oh don't you complain, at least you can get Pearl's ration to make up for the one you spilled earlier. Beats eating the alternatives." replied George from his bunk on the other side of the cave. "But then maybe stewed rat and harbor fish might taste better eh?"

Pearl slapped a hand over her mouth as she fought back a sudden urge to spit. "Ugh, thats disgusting, you know those rats have parasites and the fish are full of chemicals from the ships!"

Frank grudgingly swallowed another mouthful of the unpleasant meal. "Don't mind him Little Sister, he's just teasing you, aren't you George. At least these ratios are safe to eat… I hope."

The flapping of the cloth that served as the caves door signaled the return of the other two members of the squad who had been out getting orders. Darren dropped his pack down next to the door, threw a manila folder onto the table marked 'orders' then marching over to his cot he promptly flopped onto the cot, a moment later loud snoring filled the space as the squad-leader slept.

James, having been a bit more rested, opted to take a seat at the table with Pearl and Frank. Pulling his own ration tin from his pack he opened the now cold meal and began to eat. He too cringed at the taste. "Don't mind boss, he was up all night planning out our next mission set, trying to keep us busy."

Pearl watched him eat for a moment, the sensation of disgust welling up again this time threatening to make her actually wretch. "James, would you like me to fetch you something more pleasant to eat?"

James shrugged as he took another bite. "Thanks but its okay, it's not too different from the salt-beef my Dad used to serve for lunch. He used to survive on the stuff during his turn in the navy and it became something of an acquired taste for him then in turn his sons."

"Okay then, just the same, if you want something better I might be able to figure something out." replied Pearl as she made a point of picking up the manila envelope to distract herself. "What's in here now? Any idea what these orders are all about?"

James finished up the last of his ration then tossed the now empty tin onto the rubbish pile.

"Yep, tell me Pearl my Love, how do you fancy a date? A moonlight stroll along the white sand beaches, the warm ocean offering a relaxing swim, and the two of us, cuddling on the sand?"

A bright, merry smile blossomed on her face, her eyes full of happiness as she vigorously nodded. "James, that sounds wonderful, yes, you'll have to fill me in on the details, actually, make it a surprise!". James was grinning ear-to-ear as he began detailing out the coming evening date.

On the other side of the cave George rolled over in his bunk to face away from the happily chatting couple. "The young lad is going to get himself killed" he muttered quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

**000 HMS Glengyle - Early evening off the beaches of Bardia - April 20th 1941**

James huddled in the corner of the landing barge; a chill ran through him but it wasn't from the cold ocean breeze or the freezing desert night. Pearl sat across from him, her eyes cold as Ice as she went back to preparing her combat harness with an annoyed huff. It was bad enough that the boats were behind schedule but the added barb of the poorly timed joke had left the young Commando fearing more than just the enemy's guns. No going back now, the boats were making landfall on the beach, it was go time.

"Don't be too hard on the lad little sister teased Darren from his seat next to Pearl, his voice raised to be heard over the roar of the landing crafts engines. "He's just trying to mix things up a bit."

Pearl gave James on last glare before she leaned back against the boats armored wall and blew out a frustrated breath. "Sorry, you're right, I shouldn't stay mad at a simple tease."

James nearly whilted with relief but his reprieve was short lived as a he was Pearl grabbed him roughly by the front of his coat and pulled him towards her. "But you owe me a proper date and swim in the ocean when we get back to Tobruk, understand young man?"

James nodded agreement enthusiastically. "Good" with that she pulled him into a deep kiss full of promise then releasing his shirt to switch back to checking her equipment. "Okay, get ready, we land soon." James wasted no time in following suite as he re-checked his own battle harness.

~{0}~ Boarding house, hills above Bardia

The room was lit by a single dimly glowing light bulb dangling on its frayed wire from the ceiling as if it was trying to end its misery by hanging. A warm fire burned in a cast-iron stove lending some welcome warmth from the cool nights that balanced out the often sweltering days of the desert. The rooms furnishings were spars for its occupants but it was of little concern to them as they were traveling light with only the essentials for their tasks. For soon, they were going to be testing their newly acquired capabilities against the allies to see if further development was worth the efforts.

Aldebert had made a reading-nest for himself in a corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his torso covered in blankets he thumbed through the latest dispatches from his various spy reports. Setting down his latest report he looked across to see his companion in room wrapping up his work. "How goes it Heir Schafer? You've been at it all afternoon, surely you need to take a break at some point?"

Ernst Schäfer only grunted his reply as the ignored the spy-master as he continued to concentrate on the delicate work of their latest experiment. His expression was blank as he concentrated on his task of attaching the electrodes to the deep black of the Hematite stone within. The stone itself was embedded in a latticework of wires and glued with strong resin to a PCB circuit board. After attaching the last electrode he placed the Hematite-Wire contraption into a smaller containment box within the enclosure then withdrew his arms from the access ports then collapsed in exhaustion to his cot.

"Thank the stars that's done, endless wires and redos! I swear I'll be dreaming of this mess." complained the researcher as he wiped his face with a damp cloth. "I hope the white-coats back home had some success with this in their own experiments or this is going to be a monumental waste of my precious time. I'd much rather be out finding new discoveries, this land must be full of ruins to explore!"

Aldebert nodded agreement as he reached over to pass Schäfer some of his tray of semolina cake. "Eat, you need to get your blood-sugar back up, the baker down the street makes it, quite good if you ask me. The locals know how to make some choice sweats from the deserts plants."

The room grew silent again as the two men chewed their confectionaries, both pondering the looming test of their experiments. Either it would succeed in giving an advantage to their army, at worst it would prove an interesting curiosity but little more than a distraction.

Somewhere in the distance the unmistakable crackle of machine-guns started up in earnest, followed by thumping blasts accompanied by the thunder of heavy guns. The stone-huts door was soon flung open, Waldemar was standing in the doorway holding his sides and breathing heavily. "We are attacked! They came out of the hills and are presently making a mess of the Italian's in the village."

Aldebert threw off his blankets as he made to grab his 'go-bag' full of supplies, key documents, and his personal weapons. "Heir Schäfer, grab you're notes, we're under attack, we must get to our vehicle and make ready to escape if the enemy isn't repulsed."

Schäfer hesitated for a moment before he too grabbed up his own grab-bag, only pausing to reach into the case to extract the little box containing the wire-entwined stone. In his other arm was another box, this one a bit larger and more refined in its construction.

Aldebert started at the larger of the two boxes for a long moment as the gears and cogs of his mind turned formulating a plan. "Schäfer! Thats it, this is the perfect test under field conditions. We'll wait for the optimal time and then use it to cover our escape or disrupt the attackers.

Schäfer frowned "Well sure, but what happens if we lose it? We don't have a lot of samples and it was difficult enough to subdue the last time it touched sand."

"I agree with Aldebert." replied Waldemar, "You two are always planning, testing, planning, testing, why not do something besides research! So what if we don't get it back, that thing is cursed anyway"

Sighing in defeat, Schäfer handed the large box over to Waldemar. "I hope you know what you're doing."

~{0}~

An hour later the trio was perched in some bushes attop another hill with a good view of the town. From their vantage point they could see the lights of the attackers flashing from building to building searching for enemy intelligence. Mercifully they had apparently missed the trio's boarding house on the other hill, at least for the moment. Out in the harbor lights from the faint silhouettes of the landing-ships and accompanying escorts idled in black-out conditions.

Suddenly a couple of loud blasts shook the earth from the directions of the Italian gun-batteries and the town's military supply depot. Soon the commandos would be departing back to their ships.

It was time for the test. Opening the box Schäfer extracted a large red pillow with an oversized Emerald embedded in its center, attached to it were wires like the ones on the other smaller stone.

"Waldemar, would you do the honor?" offered Aldebert as he handed the large soldier the power switch. Waldemar smiled as he took the device and flipped it to the power-on position.

~{0}~

Pearl smiled as she watched the prisoners being rounded up for escort back to the landing craft from her holding position near the towns water well. The battles had been relatively short and fortunately casualties on both sides had been light. The war was over for them as they would become temporary guests of the British but it was much better than the alternative and Pearl was glad she hadn't had to kill anyone tonight. " _If only all battles could be this clean, i'm starting to get numb to killing men"_

The soft crunch of boots on gravel prompted her to check behind her, her weapon raising a bit in anticipation of a possible fight. Relief was quick to replace tension as James strode into view from around the corner to take up position next to her. "Hi Love, looks like a nice clean sweep eh? With the raid so quiet do you think the Col Laycock would let us go for a swim and siesta on the beach?"

Pearl chuckled as she lightly punched him in the arm. "Too soon lover boy, too soon. But I'm sure if you ask the Colonial he'll find a way for you to get that nice ocean swim…. back to the ships."

Whatever else James was about to say died on his lips as without warning the wind began to rapidly pick up. Soon it was nearing gal-force as all around men struggled to cover their faces and stand upright as the strong winds began to pick up progressively larger pieces of debris from the ground.

Blinking against the sandpaper-wind Pearl felt around in the sudden darkness as she searched for her quarry. Luckily it was a short search as her hand soon found James's jacket sleeve. Janking it hard she pulled him down into a kneeling position with her body protecting him from the onslaught.

"We need to get back to the boats! NOW!" she shouted into what she hoped was his ear but she couldn't tell in the swirling darkness. "THIS WAY!" She shouted again. Engaged her Gem stone's light to try and signal others to follow her as she led James carefully through the streets trusting her natural direction sense to guide her.

Pearl released a startled yelp when a hand grabbed her from out of the darkness to grab her by her own jacket. She felt a face press close to her own head. "Pearl is that you? I've got the others with me, are you heading to the boats?" It was Darren.

Despite her enhanced hearing it was still a challenge to hear him over the wind. "Yes, its me, how did you find me?" She shouted back. A hand touched her glowing gem. "A light guided us" was the reply.

As quickly as she could manage the squad threaded their way through the town and back out to the beach where their landing craft was still securely tied up to its anchor post. "Everyone in! We wait as long as we can then we need to leave before the boat fills with sand and sinks!"

A few minutes later the boats departed the beach to make a cautious withdraw back out to sea with as many commando's and prisoners as could be found crammed inside. As they pulled further from the beach something strange happened; as the sand-storm suddenly fell away just as if the landing craft had passed through some invisible boundary. The night was calm again with a clear sky above.

"Bloody Hell, would you look at that, what is going on there?" said a soldier from Pearl's side of the boat.

"I don't know exactly, but I have an idea" replied Pearl. "But nevermind that for now, is everyone okay? All present?" Quickly she counted her own squad, all present, then the boats.

"Where is boat number four? There should be four boats but I count only three!?" shouted Frank as he stood up on the engine compartment for a better look around them. "Did we lose one?"

~{0}~

Up on the hills the trio was feeling euphoric. The test had gone splendidly as the electrodes had prompted the Sand-Gemstone to perform exactly as planned. It was time to report the results to Rommel and get authorization for an actual offensive use-test of the suspected creature-type gemstone. Heading back to their accomodations the trio sang loudly as they celebrated.

~{0)~

Once back aboard the transport ship the squad, now completely exhausted headed to their barracks compartment. There was none of the usual jostling for bunks as now there were plenty for all.

Up on the stern deck Pearl meditated as she pondered on the sudden appearance of the fierce - and highly localized - sandstorm. "Would the lady fancy some company?" inquired a James's voice as he stepped out of the access hatch to step over and take a seat next to her. Pearl nodded as she leaned over to rest against his side, his rhythmic breathing, the steady sound of his heart beats, a comforting arm placed gently across her shoulders as he pulled her close. She felt much more relaxed now.

"Want to talk about it?" asked James, his voice soft and encouraging as he gave her an encouraging squeeze.

Pearl hesitated a moment as if deciding whether to release some great secret or not, finally she shook her head no. Standing up she took one last look at the moon-lit coast before heading back down into the ships leaving James sitting alone with his thoughts.

**000 Tobruk perimeter - May 20th**

A sea of stars filled the midnight black of the sky above casting a faint light on the desert landscape below. To the common human the distant points of light where little more than a curiosity, an inspiration for poetry, or a map to guide their travels. On this night the stars ghostly light was all the illumination a Gem needed as she scanned the desiccated landscape for signs of the enemy. Somewhere in the distance a pack of wild dogs was heard, their faint cries and barks carried by the evenings breeze. Shifting her rifles aim she zeroed the scope on the pack, soon she was watching as they employed pack teamwork to hunt and take down what she guessed was an injured gazelle.

"Fascinating, no matter how harsh the landscape organic life still finds a way to survive and thrive." commented Pearl as she set down the rifle scope to survey the wider perimeter.

"You're surprised by this?" asked James curiously from his place on the other side of the watch hide. "You've been on his planet for thousands of years, you've even spoken of the ancient Greek and Roman ruins as if you had just visited them yesterday. Frank has been busy with his camera documenting some of the artifacts and ruins you've pointed out the locations of."

Pearl smiled as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Don't mock me, remember, its only when I set out on this adventure that I really bothered to look closer at life. The Gem Empire could learn a lesson by studying the survival methods of organic life. Take those dogs over there, water is essential to survive and yet in this arid landscape there are hundreds of them."

James rubbed his shoulder in mock hurt, "that hurt ya know, you forget your strength. But still, the other day you mentioned something about a desert-gem that could control sands. Care to expand on that?"

"Well, back during the Gem rebellion there were experiments with Gems being turned into weapons after their stones were too damaged for the original body to reform. Rose sometimes spoke of one such corrupted gem out in the deserts that could summon sand-storms to provide improvised cover. But honestly I've never encountered the gem and Garnett never says anything about it." replied Pearl as she resumed her watch of the wild dogs, she grimaced when she saw they had begun to eat their kill.

"Interesting, if you're thinking that stand-storm back at the village was caused by a corrupted Gem then that just raises a lot of questions that probably have bad answers. Have you spoken to command about it yet? Something like this should be relayed back to headquarters." suggested James, his voice growing sleepy at the late hour.

Pearl frowned at the thought. "No, I don't think I can report it, at least not yet as we have no evidence and I'd rather not bring up some very complicated questions that would need answering just yet."

"You'll have to tell command eventually." replied James, a large yawn interrupted the rest of his speech.

"Come on, lets get you to rest, our shift is over and I can hear the relief group coming up the path." With that Pearl helped James to his feet then let him lean on her as she guided them back to camp.

**000 Tobruk harbor - May 25th 1941**

The load master's whistle blew loudly over the throngs of soldiers lining up to board the transport ships for the 200 mile journey across the Mediterranean Sea to the island of Crete. All around Commandos from various units had formed up to board the transports, at the head of the force, Lt Col Laycock shouted orders to the various platoon leaders organizing the operations. Down with one of the platoons Pearl was doing her best to stay out of sight as she made a point of standing behind Darren anytime the leaders looked in her direction.

"Worried they're going to spot you and bring up the paperwork issue again?" asked Darren as for the third time in the past hour he felt her bump into his back.

"Partly, just tired of explaining that again and again. Mostly I'm just feeling nervous and I don't want them seeing that and make me stay behind." replied Pearl, her voice just loud enough to be heard.

"Aw, don't worry little sister, we've got you're back." guffawed George as he roughly slapped her on the back. The force of the blow was enough to knock her off balance and into Darren who in turn stumbled into the soldier in front of him. After a tense moment of glaring the other squad let it go.

"Don't do that!" grouched Pearl, resuming her place in line she made a point of pretending to ignore the chuckling laughter of her squad mate. "I've just got a bad feeling about this is all. We don't normally deploy in bulk like this! Commandos are scouts, infiltration, trouble-makers! Not line infantry."

"Don't worry Love, we'll be fine, remember. Live together, fight together, move together." replied James from further back in the line. "As long as you remember those lines we'll be fine."

"You forgot die together" piped up Frank from further up the line. Darren smacked him on the head.

Frank couldn't have known it then, but those words would soon haunt the squad.

**000 Hills above Souda Harbor - May 26th 1941**

Dusk had fallen bringing a welcome respite from the heavy fighting that had dominated the day's actions. The army was already in retreat when the Commando's arrived as evidenced by the endless stream of weary soldiers arriving at the harbor to board evacuation ships. All through the hills the sounds of battle mixed with the thunder of artillery guns from ships in the harbor to big guns on land. High above the flashing strobes of RAF fighters guns were sometimes visible followed by occasional shower of spent brass casings falling from the sky; or bullets that missed their targets.

Pearl huddled at the bottom of her foxhole, rifle tightly gripped in her hand as she awaited the current barrage to clear. All around the earth shook as each shell slammed into the earth throwing fountains of dirt into the air all around her little hiding spot. During a brief pause in the bombardment she dared to peak out above ground to look around. Most of the makeshift fortifications are in shambles, she readies herself to shift position when the whistling of shells signals another inbound barrage.

Unbidden she screams as a shell lands near enough to nearly collapse the earth around her, the ground seems to have come alive as it shook. Gritting her teeth she waits for another pause to shift position, when it comes she dares to glance at the other side of the camp… its gone. Time to displace, there is nothing here now.

As fast as her legs can carry her she speeds through the makeshift fortifications back to her squads rally point. Relief floods through her as she rejoins the rest of the squad. For the umpteeth time that day she takes count….. One, two, three, four and I make five.

Gazing out at the ships she was relieved to see that at least their sacrifice was not being made in vain as one of the fast cargo ships, its decks awash with soldiers, was heading to the ship channel. But it wasn't a total success as for every ship that cleared the harbor two more were burning out at sea.

**000 Mountain peak East of Malaxa township - May 27th 1941**

""Bist du sicher, dass das funktioniert?" asked the young Paratroop lieutenant assigned to guard the SS Officer and his accompanying muscle. The young man's eyes were locked on the large metallic suitcase handcuffed to the agents hand. The box itself was nondescript except for a stamped serial number on its side and a universal hazard marking denoting explosives or some other Pearl.

Aldebert grinned in the moonlight as he gazed through his binoculars at the distant hills around the harbor. As he watched a quartet of flashes rapidly appeared then faded just as fast around one of the defenders strong points. ""Ja, es sollte gut gehen, wir haben schon einige Tests gemacht.."

"Heir Aldebert, Ich habe den Artillerieoffizier im Radio, er ist nicht glücklich, wird aber Ihrer Bitte auf der höheren Autorität Ihrer Herren nachgeben" said Waldemar, the large radio backpack he carried didn't seem to hinder him as he walked up to join his employer at the lookout point.

Turning to the large soldier Aldebert uncuffed the briefcase then handed it over to Waldemar. "Gut, lass sie diese Granate auf den Feind abfeuern und dann Feuer halten."

Nodding his understanding Waldemar turned and headed back down the hill to the artillery base. Reaching his destination he unpacked a surprisingly lightweight shell and handed it to the artillery officer. "Feuern Sie diese auf eine Rakete und halten Sie das Feuer, bis wir Ihnen signalisieren."

The artillery officer looked at the odd rocket-nose cone quizzically then shrugged as he carried it over to the arming depot where it the explosive tip of one of the rockets was replaced with the odd one.

The Pvt handling the loading procedure was also curious as to the strangely shaped rocket, "Was für eine Art von Rakete ist das?"

"Das ist mein Nebelwerfer! It Werfs! Nebels!" chuckled Waldemar from his position near the Artillery officer who just glowered at the bad joke. Still grinning Waldemar gave a more formal explanation "Es ist eine Überraschung für den Feind, Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, bombardieren wir es, bevor es uns tötet"

Once ready, the signal was given and a single rocket launched towards the British positions.

~{0}~ Hills around Souda Harbor dock yard

"INCOMING!" shouted Lt Howard Jr on hearing the tel-tale sound of incoming rocket artillery.

Ducking down into his foxhole he braced for the expected multiple impacts from the area-affect bombardment rockets. But instead of a loud blast or shaking of the earth, instead there was a crashing of breaking branches followed by a loud crunch like a jar breaking open.

Swallowing his fear, Lt Howard Jr hesitated to make sure the area was clear, then stood up to walk over to the strange impact zone. "What was that?" asked another curious solder from the platoon.

Before he could take a step towards the strange impact area a brightly glowing object floated into the air bathing the area in a blinding light. There in the night, a twenty foot tall scarab beetle stood.

"Mary mother of god" whispered Lt Howard as standing before him was a twenty foot tall scarab beetle. The wire entwined stone embedded in its chest glowing an angry red as the beast loosed a bone-chilling shriek that was something between savagery and agony. Then it attacked.

There was a brief round of rapid gunfire and agonized screams that seemed seemed to go on for several minutes before it grew quiet. The beast detected another group of soldiers, soon it was crashing through the forest for more blood. It wasn't a long search owing to all the troops in the area..

**~{0}~ Command tent, three miles from the Rocket touchdown.**

Pearl sat bolt upright from where she had been meditating, her eyes searching the dimly-lit landscape for the source of the sound. "Did anyone else here that? Some kind of loud shriek?"

"Did you hear something love?" asked James, he too had begun to scan the night, his rifle held at the ready. "I don't think the artillery can reach this spot, I just hear the usual sounds of battle."

Rather than answer Pearl waved for everyone to be quiet so she could listen.

"Probably just a Stuka siren, there are alot of those prowling the skies." suggested Darren.

Satisfied with the answer Pearl and the rest of the squad returned to planning their own evacuation.

~{0}~ Hills above Malaxa

Aldebert felt uneasy as he watched the carnage unfold through his binoculars, the scarab beetle having found another group of soldiers to rip into. The desperate echos of both small and heavy arms firing as rapidly that would quickly peeter out to the occasional shots or loud screams.

Though the evening light shrouded most of the details that was fine with him as he was pretty sure he didnt want to see too clearly what wa going on. It wasnt that he detested violence, he was a soldier after all and had done his fair share over the years. This felt different, it wasn't man against man in combat or a hunter stalking its prey; this was just raw violence directed against anything humanoid.

"I've lost control of the monster" said Waldemar as he fiddled with the radio control box. "Its passed out of range or the receiver ran out of battery. I can't lower the amplitude of the simulators anymore."

Aldebert shrugged, "Thats okay, it was to be expected. Artillery will just shell the area till its subdued and we can collect its stone if its still intact." Lifting the binoculars Aldebert once again resumed his observations of the beasts progress, it had finished with the group and was no hunting for more.

~{0}~

That time she heard it, she was sure of it. It was somewhere down near the base of the hills and moving north relative to where she thought she heard it before. The cry of a corrupted gem.

"Darren! quickly gather the squad, we got inbound and its not German!" shouted Pearl as her mind kicked into overdrive to try and figure out how to deal with this unexpected threat.

Once the squad had assembled Pearl quickly explained to them what she suspected was out there. When she finished her description their faces were a mix of surprise and shock as the implications of what they'd heard hit home.

"So what do we do?" asked Darren. "We don't have any heavy weapons, just rifles and grenades"

With a bright flash of light she drew forth her spear "You leave it to me, this is Gem business and you're weapons won't be of much use. Take cover and let me deal with the threat." ordered Pearl. Expertly she twirled the spear a few times to warm up as she steeled herself for the coming battle.

James looked like he was about to protest but a sharp look from Pearl stopped him in his place. He wasn't happy about but the tone of her voice and the hard edge to her eyes left no room to argue.

With the squad safely clearing the area Pearl took off in the direction of the beasts roars. But one question lingered at the back of her mind, why here and why was it attacking humans?

~{0}~

As Aldebert watched, the beast entered a large clearing, devoid of anything but a singular figure standing in the middle of the meadow. There standing before the beast in challenge was a tall person with a slender build, in their hands was a large white spear that glowed dimly in the evening dusk. There was only one person to his knowledge who was associated with Gems and fit that description.

"Pearl? What is she doing here?" whispered Aldebert quietly.

Waldemar must have heard him as he leapt up from the control box to stand next to the SS Officer. His own binoculars firmly pressed to his eyes as he too watched the developing battle. "Her" his voice barely a whisper as he unslung his rifle, attached bipod and scope, then setup to snipe.

Aldebert kicked over the sniper rifle. "No, let them fight I want to see this, revenge is secondary."

Waldemar glared icy daggers at the spymaster, for a moment he looked like he would resolve his disagreement with violence. Aldebert briefly reconsidered his order but relaxed as the rifle was put away. "Careful spymaster, don't get between me and my revenge."

~{0}~

If she was feeling nervous she didn't let it show, corrupted Gem's could often sense fear and press an attack on those they thought were weak. Though originally a lowly servant class Gem she was anything but weak, she was every bit a warrior, a predator, as the corrupted Hematite she was now facing down.

Slowly, the beast began to circle her, keeping its distance, as it evaluated this new threat that had appeared before it. As it moved the moonlight reflected off its silvery metallic hide, it was covered in dark smears she assumed had to be the caked on blood of its victims. Occasionally it would whimper as if it was in pain but whatever pain it was in was fueling its violence instead of tempering it.

"Come on you monstrosity, stop toying with you're prey and make a move" growled Pearl a she diverted some of her energy to the spear. When ready she fired a bolt at the beast then leapt up and to the side to rapidly change position. Hitting the ground behind she charged at the beasts exposed flank

It had anticipated her move for instead of plunging her spear into its side a heavy beetle leg slammed into her sending her flying towards the trees. Pearl's body smashed into one of the trees so hard her hard-light body glitched a bit as she struggled to hold herself together. She cried out in pain.

~{0}~

James watched from the clearing with the rest of the squad as Pearl and the beast squared off. Rather than hide the squad had followed along at a distance rather than let her face the beast alone.

Darren had to hold him back from interfering when Pearl had hit the tree. His struggles eased a bit when she got back up, dusted herself, off, then charged at the beast again with her spear.

Carefully, quietly, the squad began to setup a light machine gun they'd picked up as they followed her.

~{0}~

Thurst! Lung! Parry! Doge right, stab, block! Pearl moved with all the fluidity and grace of a seasoned swords-woman as she harassed the giant scarab beetle. Several times her spear had struck home causing the beast to wail in pain but with all the maneuvering she was having trouble landing a solid hit against its thick hide.

The beetle tried to gain advantage by rearing up on its hind legs so it could charge and lash out with its front, spear like, appendages. Pearl moved and dodged through the maelstrom of rapidly moving spears, her concentration never faltering, as she parryd the latest attack then twisted around to ram her spear into the beasts underside. Both howled in pain, the beetle staggered back with a spear in its gut while Pearl clutched her side where the fabric was torn open. Her form glitched a bit.

The scarab monster used its jaws to pull the spear out. Pearl grimaced against the pain as she resumed her fighting stance. Again the two began to circle, daring the other to strike again.

~{0}~

James winced as he watched the latest developments from the battle. "Darren, if she gets anymore hurt we have to interfere. I don't think any of us could live with ourselves, myself especially, if she dies and we did nothing to prevent it."

Darren hesitated for a moment, then gave the order. "Frank, Open Fire!"

~{0}~

She had a plan now, her reserves were low but she felt she had what she needed to carry it out. Leaping back away from the beast to gain some distance, she landed in a large tree then immediately started to meditate. It would be a near thing but she had just enough time to pull it off.

Her gem began to glow brightly, soon a dozen holodeck Pearl's began to form along with a fog over the field. If she was to strike the killing blow, the beast needed to be too distracted to fight back.

Just as the sixth holodeck Pearl formed her concentration was broken by the unmistakable sound of a light machine gun opening up nearby. Opening her eyes she rapidly followed the stream of tracers to its source. There in the trees was the rest of her squad...and a very annoyed beast was heading towards them shrieking its challenge as it charged.

"Stars Damn It, you guys just had to try and play heros." No time for to finish the plan, she had to attack now. Rising to her feet she charged after the monster rapidly closing the distance.

~{0}~

Aldebert had his camera out again as he tried to capture what he could on film. He didn't really expect to get great photos but his film and camera-lens was up to the challenge to get something.

Despite himself Aldebert found himself quietly cheering her on as Pearl fought the giant scarab one on one. Her words from all those years ago echoed in his mind " _Even enemies can show respect"._

~{0}~

"This was a terrible idea!" shouted George as he and the rest of the squad scrambled to get away from the on-rushing beetle, its jaws snapping with loud clicks as it anticipated is next kills.

"Shut up and disperse! Spread out and keep moving, don't let it settle on a singular target!" shouted Darren as he scrambled to climb a tree. He didn't stay in it long as the monster slammed into its base shaking him out of it, landing on his feet, the Commando loosed a few shots with his pistol then ran.

~{0}~

Aldebert was ecstatic, as he watched the holodeck pearls, looking like the ghosts of old stories, swarmed around the Scarab. Each one doing something to distract it either stabbing it with spears or twisting and twirling in its line of sight to hold its attention. Soon it was drawn back into the clearing and away from whomever was firing on it from the trees. He rapidly ran out of the good film and so had to settle for committing as much of the battle to memory as possible by direct observation.

He nearly shouted when Pearl made a high jump into the sky, to land on the beetles back. Despite the beasts bucking and shaking she held fast as she made her way towards its head. Reaching her target she raised the spear high above her head, it glowed with power for the killing blow, then plunged it deep into the back of the monsters head between the armored plates.

The giant scarab gave one final scream of agony, then vanished with a flash of light and dust.

When the air cleared, Pearl stood triumphant with the Hematite stone contained in a white bubble.

~{0}~

"Is that what was attacking us? A stone?" asked James as he gazed at the white bubble in front of them. The wire-wrapped Hematite stone floated within, it was intact but the wires were sparking from some unknown power-supply still working within. "Its just a stone!"

"Its a corrupted Gem, yes. Normally these avoid humans or just defend their territory, something has happened to this one to make it aggressive." surmised Pearl gazing at the stone within. Tapping the top she waved her hand making the thing vanish into nothing. "And now its gone."

Darren looked annoyed at this development. "Pearl! Shouldn't we have kept that for headquarters to review? They need to be made aware of the dangers that are out here."

Pearl sighed wearily as she sank to her knees, her energy reserves had been severely depleted and she simply didn't have the energy for such an argument right now. "No, the containment bubble is very fragile and I doubt I would have been able to defeat it again. No, samples. I'll make a limited report for headquarters but this IS Gem-business, my leader, Rose, will deal with this stone."

"Well, no point arguing it now, we need to move. That fight probably drew a lot of attention" said James. Stepping close, he helped Pearl to her feet and together they headed deeper into the hills.

**000 Wahet Khattab restaurant - Alexandria Egypt - June 1941**

Late afternoon found the squad taking some much needed R&R at one of the more popular restaurants in the bustling port city. They were in their dress uniforms for some desperately needed R&R following the hours long after-action review meetings at the local divisions headquarters. Questions about how the evacuation went, troop dispositions, but mostly about the strange monster that had savaged the allied units.

Those were the hardest for Pearl to answer. She had been able to obscure her gemstone well enough that no one seemed to notice it but giving neutral answers instead of hard truths was the tricky part. They deserved answers about the corrupted-gem that had killed so many soldiers, but in the end she wasn't able to be truthful about everything. In the end they pinned a medal on her, said good job, then buried it all under classified document stamps.

"Ugh, I thought that would never end." whined Darren. He was presently resting his head on his arms at the table, eyes closed as he tried to think of something other than the talks with headquarters.

"That makes two of us" agreed Pearl, she had spent the second longest time in debrief. Taking a long drag from her cigaret she stubbed it out into the already full ashtray. Taking a bite of her lokma she leaned back in her chair to close her eyes, she could feel a headache developing. "James, this desert is wonderful but I don't think I can finish it, George, Frank? Either of you want extra.?"

"Oy!, I used my meal-ticket to get the desert, I claim the leftovers!" declared James, with a flash of his hand he snatched up the plate before either of the others could make a move. "Besides, its got Pearl's spit on it and I'm the only one allowed to swap spit with her!"

*snirk* "James that is the second terrible joke you've made. If you want more kisses then I suggest you dial down the inuendo a bit." said Pearl. Despite herself she was glad for the change in subject after the disaster at Crete, too many commandos were lost, so few managed to escape to safety.

Conversation stopped as a shadow spread across their table, looking towards it source there was a soldier dressed in an officers uniform holding a large envelope in his hands.

"Excuse me, are you Corporal Williams?" asked the un-named officer.

"Yes, I'm Williams, who wants to know?" asked Darren lifting his head from his arms to observe the messenger.

"Wonderful, I've a letter from a letter for you to share with your squad." At this the messenger handed over a thick, wax-sealed envelope. It was heavy with several book-shaped lumps within.

Opening it, Darren found a handwritten letter along with five small pamphlets containing unit patches, orders, and travel instructions. Startled by this he began to read the letter aloud to the squad.

" _Dear_ _Corporal Williams_

_Due to the heavy casualties sustained on Crete, the Layforce Commando group is being disbanded as there are no longer sufficient troops of the needed skill level to maintain the group. All soldiers are to return to their original units._

_However, you're squad is unique. You're squad has been noted as possessing of special talents, knowledge, and capability that has far exceeded that expected of a regular Commando unit._

_I would like to personally extend an invitation to you to join a new group being developed to carry out special action and missions against the enemy. We will be using and expanding on the core concepts of the former Commando regiments to bring about a new form of warfare in the service of our nation._

_Please find attached orders and directions should you choose to take us up on the offer. Do not that if you do not respond or accept then you and you're unit will be returned to regular army units and service._

_Sincerely_

_Captain Sir David Stirling_

_PS. Jack sends his regards and best wishes."_

Setting the letter down Darren scanned the faces of the soldiers under his command. "Well, This doesn't sound like any fun. I think I'd like to go back to my quiet, normal life instead of whatever this is."

Pearl looked like she would leap across the table at this. "Not funny, my mission isn't over yet, I haven't yet shortened this war and with the …" A loving pat on her shoulder stopped her argument.

"Pearl my love, you still have a lot to learn about … culture. He's joking." chuckled James.

"Oh, Good. Okay Darren, where do we sign up?"

**000 End chapter 22**

* * *

Dear Readers

Thank you for sticking with me on this journey and a sincere thank you to all who have commented, followed and favorited this story during the break. You guys are great, you are the reason I write.

What happened? Why the extra long break in updates? I work on the story in the late evenings from about 10-12pm (or 1am) usually doing research or writing on days when I'm feeling creative. This past month my writing period got taken over by family needs and then at late-night infrastructure-systems work. The good news is I believe I have it sorted out and we should return to our regular monthly updates.

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, please let me know how I'm doing and if there are ideas for future chapters you would like me to try and cover.

To all the other readers who joined or left comments. THANK YOU ! That people still read, follow, favorite, and share this story, even when its on hiatus, gives me motivation to continue!.

* * *

**000 History**

Siege of Tobruk - 10 April – 27 November 1941 - Eventually the Axis powers took the city and it changed hands several times during the war. It was a major thorn in the advance of Rommel as it drained supplies, troops, and more. Though surrounded the allies were able to maintain easy re-supply via using fast navy destroyers to ferry supplies in and wounded out at night. Look up the 'Tobruk Ferry Service' for how it worked, its how Pearl and her squad left the area. There was some scandal with various allied troops leaving early while others fought on but I'll let you read up on it here.

Leslie Morshead (Ming the Merciless) - was the leader of the garrison at Tobruk. He was told he only needed to hold the line for 3 months, in the end they held it for 8 months. The German's had taken to calling the defenders 'the rats of tobruk' which the defenders proudly accepted as their nickname. Morshead earned his nickname for the tactics used during the defense of Tobruk including the fake-out early in the siege which resulted in the near destruction of 5th Panzer when they were allowed to enter the secure perimeter on a 'fake win' then savaged in multiple ambushes.

Aldebert (fake), Earnest Schafer (real), and Waldemer (fake) - the three were last seen in chapter 21, Intermission collecting 'gem-samples' for use by the axis against the allies. Onl Schafer is based on a real person who was doing archaeology and other related studies for the German propaganda machine.

HMS Glengyle and the raid on Bardia. - This was a largish commando raid to try and break German communications from behind enemy lines as well as capture important documents. The raid was a tactical failure with one group of some 60 soldiers getting lost then captured, friendly-fire, and missed schedules compounded by equipment failures. But in our story that was all a cover for the classified events that really happened. It was however a strategic victory as it forced Rommel to expend resources garrisoning and reinforcing his rear lines which in turn took pressure off the front.

Tobruk Perimeter - The German advance was broken by this all surrounding line of fortifications. It consisted of vast, densely packed minefields, trenches, sniper points, strong points and lots of pre-calibrated artillery targeting grids. The Germans came close to breaking it a few times but between the aircraft bombardments, artillery, minefields and more each assault petered out.

Crete and Souda Harbor - Crete was supposed to be the allies forward-operating base of operations once they were pushed out of Italy and Southern France. As such the troops from Europe were garrisoned there, airfields were under construction and the harbor facilities were being improved. Then the Axis powers attacked with paratroops and rapidly took control of most of the island. After a long battle that went back and forth the Allies eventually were forced to admit they couldn't hold the island and began to retreat at several key harbors. This is where the Commando's were brought in and used as static-defenders instead of, well, commandos. The result was that of the 800+ Commands landed to provide security and cover for the retreating regular troops, only about 100 made it off the island to Alexandria. So high were the casualties and with the blunders at Bardia and other failed raids the group was disbanded with the soldiers re-integrated back into regular army.

Wahet Khattab Alexandria - real place, I found it on Google Maps while researching locations in Alexandria. The food looks REALLY GOOD! Look em up!

Colonel Sir David Stirling - the founder of the British SAS, nuff said, you know where this is going.

Sand-Gem - Desert Glass - taken from episodes "Buddy's book" and "Steven's Lion". This is the Gem embedded in a pillow that conjures a sand-castle when it touches sand. We'll have a talk with Lapis and Peridot in the next chapter about it possibly as an opening flash-forwards? Spoilers!

Hematite - came out of the Scarab Beetle box from the previous chapter. Its a dark colored, almost metallic like, stone with a smooth glassy surface. If you've ever seen those shiny dark rocks in the stone-bins at tourist shops, thats Hematite. It was used in lots of ancient Egyptian jewelry.


	23. Green Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the two guards her mind shutdown as training, and something else, took over the instant she struck.

**000 Beach Temple - Present Day**

"HUMANS DID THAT!" shouted Lapis, her voice strained, eyes wide with shock, she takes a step back as if the thing within the white bubble might burst forth and bite her.

"I doubt they were controlling the gem, at least not in the sense of full remote control like my Robonoids or the automated cars humans are working on." Replied Peridot casually leaning closer to the bubbled mass of wires, the stone itself was barely visible. "More than likely they were stimulating it with high voltage, like a human taser, which would have caused it to.."

"Must you always be so technical Peridot!" shrieked Lapis, "Think about what this means about the humans! Their cruelty and manipulation is just as corrupt as that of the Diamond Authority."

Peridot looked stunned for a moment at the sudden flash of anger from her friend. "Sorry Lazuli, its just, until now I've never encountered any other species doing this kind of….thing. Its, interesting is all from an engineering standpoint….but….I.." her voice trailed off for she realized she was just digging a deeper hole of trouble for herself. "I'll just be quiet now."

Lapis glared at Peridot a moment longer before she whirled on Pearl, her eyes full of anger. "Do you intend to leave it there forever as you left me for eons?"

Pearl held the blue gems gaze for a moment before she blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm sorry Lapis, but there isn't much we can do at this point. Whatever they did the wires are too deeply embedded into the stone. We fear that if we tried to extract it we would end up shattering it or worse."

Stepping to the stone she waved her hands to summon a slight breeze bringing it closer. "Rose tried a few times to heal it but it was to no avail. In your case we simply didn't realize you were conscious, we thought you, well, dead."

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that." Mumbled Lapis, "I guess, I can't help but see some of my own situation reflected by that poor Gem." She shivered at the thought. "They tortured it, it must have been in such pain. Being stuck in the mirror was confining but it must have felt..."

Pearl smiled as she reached out to Lapis to pull her into a comforting hug. "Its okay, we understand. But remember that darkness cuts both ways, Humans and Gems aren't all that different when it comes to emotions or choices."

Releasing Lapis from the hug Pearl went over to the center of the room to sit next to the lava pool. "Even I have some darkness in me, one time it got loose but a human helped me to heal."

"I'd like to hear this, you're stories at the primitive airfield were pretty good and from what Steven's been saying then statistically I can say this should be a good story." said Peridot as she sat down on the floor, her legs crossed as she prepared for story-time.

"Well Lapis? Would you like to hear the tail?" offered Pearl. Lapis smiled and nodded agreement. "Great, please be seated, this will be a long one."

**000 British 8th Army camp - Sidi Barrani, Egypt - July 1941**

_They've been training for a couple months again, off the hundred that attempted the training only a precious few remain. Those who are most driven to succeed. She doesn't bother remembering their names, instead she focuses on her own squad, her brothers, to stay together, to live together, to succeed, together. The training is finally over, they've made the cut, they're in with the elite. Again._

James gasped will unrepentant pleasure, a blissful smile on his face as he melted into the cot. Though the air carried an autumn chill he felt flush with warmth. "Oh, right there, thats the spot." he mumbled as gentle handles worked their way across his body. "Oh yes, thats perfect, just like that." breathing out a long sigh he twisted a bit so he could better see his companion.

"Sir, please keep your yap shut ya skive, you're just lucky its a pulled muscle and not a torn ligament or worse." grumbled the nurse. Shifting his weight he increased the pressure on Jame's back causing the young soldier to suddenly shift from ecstasy to searing pain. "I said shut up! The pain means its working!"

A few minutes later the nurse, calling himself travis, finished up the procedure and released James to go back to his squad. After getting dressed he exited the medical tent into the bright sun and dusty expanse of new newly formed units section of the camp. Blinking to clear his eyes he made his way quickly passed groups of soldiers training in combat techniques till he arrived at his destination.

The squad had been pushed to their limits as Cpt Sterling had insisted that only the hardest pushing, most capable, most in-it-to-win-it had to qualify before combat operations could begin. The squad was up to the challenge but to Pearl (with her Gem abilities) was breezing through much of it to the everlasting surprise of the other soldiers in the regiment.

A large yurt style tent the squad had fashioned for themselves. It has become home over the past few months of intense training with the newly formed regiment.

Stepping through the door he was greeted by a now familiar scene of the rest of the squad recuperating after the latest round of physical abuse. Darren was passed out on his own cot, his freshly cleaned rifle leaning against the tent wall, he'd managed to find time to wash first but he was starting to sprout a scraggly beard. George was engaged with Frank in yet another card game at the tents dining area, a half eaten tin of rations shared between them as they played. They also looked cleaner than he'd expected despite the scraggly hair they too now sported.

"Stop standing in the door Love, you're letting in all the dust!". Then there was Pearl, busily sweeping the tents hard-packed dirt floor to keep it as clean as possible, a habit she'd seemed to develop as the weeks had worn on. He loved her dearly but clearly the lack of action was getting to her.

Stepping aside he smiled as she grabbed a broom and began sweeping the small amount of dust back outside. Turning to him she planted a quick kiss on his cheek then, taking his hand, guided him to a curtained off part of the tent. "Here, use this damp cloth to lean off and hang up you're uniform so I can dust it off as well."

James laughed as he pulled the curtain closed and began to do as instructed. Evidently the boardom was getting to her even more. "Are you sure you don't want to help me wash off?" he teased, he already knew her answer but it was still fun to flirt a bit.

Unexpectedly Pearl pulled aside the curtain just as he got his pants off. Giving him a once over she smiled sweetly at him "Tempting but no, how's the shoulder? Good now? Perfect, finish up and get dressed. I'll have dinner ready for everyone soon."

"James Boy you need to-do something to entertain her, she's taken her ocd to another level. Apparently all training and no war makes Pearl an OCD Girl" hollered Darren from the other side of the tent.

"Oy Darren!" Leave em alone, can't you see you're making em flustered!" shouted George back.

Pearl blushed blue as she hurried to busy herself at the tents stove/cooktop. James chuckled nervously as he quickly washed up then headed for his own cot for some much needed rest.

**000 British 8th Army camp - Sidi Barrani, Egypt - August 1941**

_They have no supplies for the regiment, Capt Sterling orders them to innovate, to steal, to deal, to get the supplies by whatever means necessary. Most bring supplies, trucks, guns, weapons, her squad brings something special for the regiment, something badly needed. They've impressed the leadership, they've been resourceful, they are selected for mission._

Capt Sterling was resting in his tent after another long day drilling and training the elite group of soldiers for the coming mission. There had been increasing reports of random sandstorms blowing up on otherwise clear days, often with frustrating results of lost units or cancelled attacks. It was beginning to happen frequently enough that command was starting to suspect some new German weapons system and so had set about sending agents on special missions.

It was one of those reports he had just finished reading when he closed his eyes to settle in for a much deserved rest when he heard it. Loud laughter that was growing in intensity accompanied by the sounds of a piano and a violin playing folk music. Sighing to himself he rose from the cot to step out into the cool evening air. A short walk later and he's at the source of the commotion. "What in the bloody hell?"

Before him a number of soldiers were gathered around a large campfire, singing rowdy songs loudly while some were playing…  _was that a ping-pong table_? The source of the loud music was off to the side, someone had evidently acquired a piano as part of their supplies scavenging mission.

A cheery Pvt sauntered up to him and pressed a canteen into his hands. "Oy there sir! Come to join the party. Tis nice of you to let the men relax a bit what with the training and all." Still smiling the Pvt saluted smartly then turned to rejoin the rest of the revelers.

Sterling sniffed the bottle carefully, its not booze, so he took a sip. It was fruit juice. Good, he would not need to hand out any NJP tonight. " _But who had brought the entertainment?"_  Jogging he caught up to the Pvt from earlier. "Pvt, who brought the piano and game table?"

The soldier shrugged as if it was obvious. "That would be Corpl Darren's squad sir. The odd group with the female soldier who still somehow beats the men in training. Bloody weird."

Sterling thought for a moment as he weighed his options and the merits of the various loot the squads had collected. "Very well, carry on. Tell Darren I want to see him in the morning."

**000 Skies above Al Bayda, Libya - November 17 1941**

_Its mission time, the roar of the airplanes engines is not enough to drown out the roar of the winter sandstorm outside. This is madness, the enemy is already alerted to their attack. There is no turning back, its do or die and she prefers to die fighting than whimpering in fear. The young man ahead of her looks back at her over his shoulder, she doesn't know his name, he smiles, yells something, then jumps into the abyss. She follows soon after. This time her chute opens._

There was a bright flash of light outside the aircrafts small window followed by the unmistakable thunder of a near-miss anti-aircraft artillery shell. A second later there was a light tinkling sound like rain on a tin roof as the aircraft flew through the shrapnel cloud. Mercifully no one cried out in pain and the engines droned on steadily signalling nothing vital was hit.

Pearl clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as another shell rocked the aircraft soon after the first one, her hand instinctively grabbing the wall to steady herself. Opening her eyes she looked around her at the faces of the men packed in tight in the aircraft. Most had grim expressions for they had settled on their fate, a few looked scared. Of her own squad Darren looked sick while Frank and George had started singing that dumb parachute song again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, twisting around she grimaced when she saw James smiling as the aircraft shuttered from another near miss. "This is bad, we should turn back, we've lost the element of surprise! Even the weather is working against u, its a blizzard outside!

James just continued smiling confidently as he spoke "Don't worry love, we'll get through this, just need everyone to stay together and focus on surviving. Besides, if we turn around the fighters will just shoot us in the back, nowhere to go but forwards."

A loud whistle sounded as the jump-lead opened the aircrafts rear cargo door. The sound of the wind outside was deafening and the swirling winds looked even worse now. Up ahead a young soldier turns to look at his companions, yells something with a big gin then jumps.

No more time to talk, it was go time. "I wish I had your confidence, see you on the ground Love, don't you dare die on me you hear! I'll never forgive you if you do!" She pulls him in for a quick farewell kiss then jumps into the darkness when her turn arrives.

**000 Libya desert - November 18th 1941**

_First light, the air is unusually cold causing the morning dew has turned the desert sand frosty white and as unforgiving as stone. There are little craters everywhere, each stained red, each containing the shattered remains of a soldiers within, each cracked open like spoiled fruit. She searches for her squad, tears stain her eyes as she checks body after body. She finds the young man from the plane, he's eerily still smiling. A full day passes and still no sign of them anywhere._

Her feet ache, her head aches, the relentless sun bears down casting the landscape in a stark white of endless sand. Land devoid of color save for the occasional plant fighting for survival or the grim remains of those who found their final rest in the sea of sand. She's lost count of how many bodies she's found but so far there have been no survivors. Approaching the crest of a dune she hears the sound of an engine approaching on the frigid november breeze.

"Great, now what" grumbled Pearl as she ducked down below the ridge line, peeking over she looked out to see approaching engine was friend or foe. Stars damn it, its foe. Un-slinging her rifle she prepares for a fight if the wander in her direction, she watches to see what she can learn. Soon a scout car followed by a couple transport trucks rumble into view.

~{0}~

Aldebert struggled to read the latest report from the backseat of the scout car as it rumbled over the rough terrain. The whole trip had been the base commanders idea, "go out and see the effects for yourself" he had ordered and with Aldebert being the senior lead on the project the task fell to him. He'd nearly thrown up at the sight of the first 'fall' victim but as time had gone on it was becoming clear that the ability to summon a sandstorm was devastating.

"Ein anderer Körper voraus" The voice of the driver stirred him from his musings.

"Mach das zum letzten" called Aldebert, tucking his notebook into his pack he glanced behind him at the trucks. Some held equipment while others held supplies or his own support troops. "Stoppen Sie hier und entladen Sie das Umfrageteam".

Waldemar saluted then climbed out of the car to begin directing the soldiers to their tasks.

~{0}~

Pear watched the proceedings through her rifles scope as the small convoy pulled to a stop near the body of another fallen soldier. Mindful of a reflection off the glass she had used a thin cloth with a hole cut in it to cover the scope glass from reflections. Soon a small group of men with survey equipment climbed out to begin taking measurements.

That was bad, it meant they would be looking around and might spot her. She did a quick calculation and decided watching them was worth the risk, she could always fast run away if she was caught.

She cursed, quietly, when the scopes sight crossed over the scout car and its occupant. "Aldebert!? What are you doing here?"

~{0}~

Aldebert checked his watch again, fifteen minutes was their allotted time to survey, it was now approaching 30 minutes. " _Okay, time to wrap this up, I want to get out of his cold"_

"Aldebert! Komm schnell! Komm und sieh" he heard Waldemar shouting something. Sighing to himself he got out and made his way over to the soldier. His boots sinking into the sand as he walked caused him to stumble a bit but he made it over without falling.

"Was ist es, warum rufen Sie mich an?" but he got his answer immediately when he saw the face of the soldier laying in the crater. Taking his notebook from his pocket he flipped through some photographs till he arrived at on that seemed to match the dead man. "Sie ist in der Nähe, Was sind die Chancen?". Kneeling down for a closer look to confirm the identity, he removed his hat then whispered a quiet prayer. After a moments silence he reached over to brush the man's eyes closed. "Dies ist der zweite heute. Wurde ihre Mannschaft ausgelöscht?"

Waldemar shrugged, "Was machen wir mit ihm?" gesturing at the shovels and digging equipment "begrabe ihn wie die anderen?" not waiting for an answer he went to get a shovel.

"Nein, wir nehmen ihn mit, geben ordentliche Soldaten bei Begräbnis" ordered Aldebert as he stood up and replaced replacing his hat. "Mach Schluss, lass uns nach Hause gehen".

With that he strode purposely back to his car where he climbed into the backseat to resume reading. Waldemar sighed then went to set about this new,  _unnecessary_ , task.

~{0}~

Pearl watched curiously as the soldiers carefully placed a white sheet over the fallen soldier then carefully placed the body on a stretcher next to another body under a white sheet. She couldn't make out the face or features of either but it was a moot anyway as soon the trucks were loaded up and the convoy was driving away.

"Are there any survivors?" she whispered to herself staring across the now quiet sands. A sudden wave of nausea at the thought washed over her for if true then her squad was gone.

**000 Libya desert - November 19th 1941, late afternoon**

_Another day passes in her search but she has found no survivors, just empty desert the further she wanders. Times up, time to head to the extraction point in the hopes that she will find her squad there, she's not sure what she'll do if she doesn't find them there._

She's exhausted, physically and emotionally as he feet carry her weary frame up the sand dune. She's so tired that she has trouble keeping her feet steady on the loose sand as she climbs up. Reaching the crest of the hill she doesn't bother checking if its safe before she starts down the other side. Halfway across she hears them, friendly voices from beyond the next dune.

Feeling her energy reserves resume she hurries up and over the hill boyed by her hopes. Reaching the top she shouts with joy at the sight that greets her down in the little valley. They haven't noticed her yet but she makes her arrival known as she runs down the slope crying with joy.

~{0}~

"We have to wait, we need to give them more time, there are still stragglers showing up. If we leave now we condemn them to death." growled James, his hand resting near his side-arm incase he needed to drive home the point that they needed to wait longer before leaving.

The action was noticed by the jeeps driver. "Oy, move you're hand mate, we're all on the same team here aren't we?" Look, I know you're worried about you're girlfriend and all but we've only just avoided the air-patrols, we need to leave soon or we're all cooked when we run out of supplies." Looking around he waved his arms at the small group. "No one else is coming!"

"THANK THE STARS! OH HEAVEN THANK THE STARS YOU'RE OKAY" Pearl's voice echoed down from the northern sand dune. James smiled brightly at the sound of her voice, grinning he opened his arms wide in a welcoming hug that Pearl crashed into nearly knocking him over.

"PEARL! My love, I'd feared the worst when things went bad. I thought maybe you were poofed or burried or captured or or or " but his words failed him as he held her in his arms. Her body was trembling, she was holding him so tight it almost hurt, she was sobbing into his shoulder. The two stayed that way for a long while as he held her close with one hand, while the other gently stroked her hair. She was dirty from the desert, looked terrible, and was clearly shaken.

The moment was shattered by the upset voice of the platoon leader. "Okay you two budgies, break it up, we need to get moving. Lady, did you see anyone else on the dunes. Any alive?"

Pulling away from James she saluted then quickly gave her report on what she had seen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find the rest of my squad, they have to be here somewhere."

With that she began to walk towards the cluster of jeeps and transport-trucks. A firm hand stopped her in her tracks, looking back she was surprised to see James wasn't smiling anymore. "Um, Pearl, about that, Frank is over in the trucks resting but we haven't seen Darren or George anywhere. Did you see them or find anything?"

Her mind flashes to what she'd witnessed the day before for she understood why Aldebert was acting odd. Why he had examined by body so closely. Why he taken the two bodies in the truck instead of leaving it for the vultures. It was because he had recognized the body in the desert.

Her voice broke as she spoke the words she had dreaded, "they're gone." She could take no more of it. Her knees gave out, her eyes closed, she started to fall but was stopped by someone catching her. She felt herself being lifted up, someone's voice was speaking to her softly, probably James, but it faded as her world turned to a dreamless black.

**000 Several days later - British 8th Army camp**

The funeral for the fallen had been brief and simple befitting soldiers lost in warfare. Dozens of rifles soldiers-crosses lined the edge of camp, each with a helmet on the rifle stock, a photo of the deceased, and a pair of boots. Pearl had only barely managed to maintain her composure during the procession but once back in the yurt she made her way to her cot, lay down, then pulled the blankets over her head. Her uniform jacket was hung on the rack near the cot, all five jackets were present, she would have to send their families the coats.

Her own jacket had a new rank insignia on it indicating she was no longer Specialist Pearl but would now be known as Corporal for her efforts and 'heroism' from the recent battles. It was a nice but hollow promotion in the face of what it had cost her to reach that point. She was sure it wasn't worth it. James and Frank also had new ranks but they too didn't seem thrilled about it.

It wasn't much but just shutting out a little bit of the world helped to calm her frayed nerves. It was a sensation she was all too familiar with, first with the gem-war, then with Adelajda's passing, now again with her … friends? Squaddies? Brothers? " _Stars, they called me sister, they accepted me openly, we worked together, fought together, bleed together.."_  Her eyes felt damp as a fresh wave of tears welled up, scrunching her eyes closed she let herself cry for she didn't have the energy anymore to hold it back.

Soft footsteps approached then her cot shifted and creaked a bit as someone sat down on its edge. She couldn't see who it was but the gentle pressure of someone rubbing her back told her it was James coming to check up on her. Guilt washed over her. " _Stars I'm so selfish, he's probably hurting too. Frank lost his buddy. We've all lost our leader. Here I am immobilized by grief to be of any use or comfort to him….I couldn't save them. I held back and their dead now."_

"Easy love, easy." whispered James, his hand now gently stroking the back of her head. "There isn't anything you could have done differently. The dice were cast the moment we boarded that plane and there was no going back from there. We were all at the storms mercy."

Pearl peeked out from under the covers just enough to get a look at James. He looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well, his hair was messy and uniform was clean but rumpled. "I'm sorry" she whispered back. "I'm being selfish, you must be hurting too and all I can do is lay here sobbing to myself. I hate this, I hate this war, I hate losing my friends, I hate it all … Stars listen to me its the same rant from Europe… but I'm tired of it James, I'm so tired of it all."

James smiled sadly "Its okay love, Frank and I are … well, rattled .. but we'll recover. Death is something us mortals have to be more prepared for and I guess on some level anyway, its easier for us to accept. I can only imagine what the concept must be like for an immortal like yourself."

"I'm not immortal, just slightly harder to kill than a human. Death is familiar to Gems too and I've lost plenty of friends, some very close friends, to warfare in the past. I just thought I could handle it better, make a difference here, protect my squad better than in the last war." grumbled Pearl angrily. She still ached over the loss of her squad mates but now she was starting to get angry. "Remember that drive in Poland? Didn't I explain it all then? Death is a constant for all"

"Woah, easy there, easy, I'm sorry love, I didn't mean it like that. Just that, it must be different for you this time right?" replied James, his hands now held up defensively as if she would hit him. "But, this is good, you're getting angry, it means you're moving forwards. Action is next"

Now she was really annoyed. "Don't patronize me, I'm familiar with the stages of grief, more so than you could ever know. Thousands James, I've lost thousands during the Rebellion."

Rather than reply James just reached over to pull her into a tight hug pressing her against him with her head on his shoulder. "Sorry love, truly, just let it out, let it all out." The two stayed that way for a long while, neither speaking or pulling away, just staying together while they cried.

When they finally pulled apart Pearl found herself feeling much improved than she was just a few minutes ago. The pain was still there, but, it was lesser now. Wiping one last tear from her eyes she straightened her shirt then gave James a quick kiss to show she forgave him. "Okay, I think I'm passed the worst of it. Where's Frank? We should go make sure he's okay too."

Finally James smiled, his voice lighter with the change of topic. "Oh, he's doing fine, he went down to the range and put bullets into a bunch of tin cans, solder targets, then blew up some stuff in the desert target area. He's angry and looking for vengeance now."

Vengeance sounded good, a wicked smile crossed her face, her eyes wondering to the rifles propped against the side of the tent. "I like his idea, do we have new orders or a target list?"

"No but this came in the mail today" said James pulling an envelope from is pocket. It addressed to Darren with official looking markings on it but what got her attention was the return address.

Her hand moved before she realized what she was doing, ripping the envelope open she read its contents before James could lodge any protest. "What does it say?" asked Jame but he was hushed as Pearl read it again to be sure of its contents. She found a target for her anger.

"We need to get this to Captain Sterling, pronto" declared Pearl, her voice all business as she stood up to make her way towards the door. She was halfway to the tent door when it opened.

There in the doorway stood the tall, thickly set shadow of Frank silhouetted by the bright sun outside. In one hand was an empty bottle, in the other was his service pistol. A long moment of silence passed before he finally spoke, his voice course and slightly slurred.

"Pearl, are Darren and George dead because you didn't use you're Gem abilities? Could you have saved them if you had just broken you're silly rules?" There was no mistaking the challenge in the question, the pistol in his hand was shaking slightly.

Instinctively Pearl motioned for James to stand behind her, he didn't protest. "No, I'm fast, have heightened senses, strength, and some other abilities but nothing that could have overcome the storm we jumped into or otherwise changed the outcome."

Frank didn't say anything but the pistol was still in his hand. "Was all of this caused by Gems? Can you're Gem abilities or knowledge help stop what's menacing us?"

Pearl didn't hesitate to answer, her voice confident as she spoke. "Yes, I think this was Gem related but I have no definite proof. I can help put a stop to it once I find the source."

"Good enough then" replied Frank. With that, there was the clearly audible click of a safety being engaged. He then dropped the pistol on the table where it landed with a heavy thunk. His anger spent Frank threw the bottle into the rubbish with a crash of glass bin the fell into his cot. His loud snores soon filled the tent as his own exhaustion set in.

James and Pearl exchanged a glance that was something between shock, worry, and relief. "I think its time to go talk to Capt Sterling now".

An hour and a half later after a very compressed explanation, questions, and a special note of orders and exceptions, they were back in the yurt. This time instead of shared grief there was activity and planning with maps covering the tables accompanied by notepads, pencils, and a roster list of names. The time for grieving was over, now it was time for action and it was time to do something about those sandstorms that had been menacing the army these past months.

**000 Somewhere deep in the Libyan Desert - evening**

The stars shone brightly overhead, billions of them lighting the clear evening sky almost as if it was daylight. That was one thing she liked about the desert, where Europe and the more forested areas of the world were often overcast or polluted with light, the desert was clear. She was presently reclining on the front bench of one of the platoons jeeps while the regiment's strike team traveled through the desert. A loud snoring drew her attention to the jeeps rear bench where James and Frank were sleeping under a heavy wool blanket.

"Peaceful aren't they, sir?" asked the driver glancing over his shoulder at the two men.

Pearl smiled and nodded. "Yes, please drive careful, they need their rest. Mind if I smoke?"

The driver grinned and slowed the jeep a little as they encountered a rougher patch of terrain. Once cleared they sped up again to keep pace with the rest of the pack. A dozen light vehicles moved in formation through the cool desert night, each with multiple guns, soldiers, and all the supplies they would need. "Don't worry Sir, we take care of our own. Oh, and no smoking, sir"

Sighing Pearl returned her gaze to the stars above, her thoughts soon turned to first night of war, after her friend was killed. The squad had all been together then, fresh from training, the conversation with James about how the two societies dealt with the concept of death.

"You were on the mission a few weeks ago right? My squad wasn't picked for it, heard it was rough on everyone. Did you lose anyone on it?" inquired the driver. He kept glancing in her direction, probably noting her quiet mood or depression. She wasn't exactly hiding it well.

"Yeah, it was bad, we lost two but I hear we fared better than others. I'd rather not talk about it just yet if its all the same to you….." she stopped talking when she realized something was missing. "What's your name anyway? I'd like to know who I'm working with."

The driver took his eyes of the road for a long moment to look her over before answering. "PFC Tully Pettigrew at you're service mamm, gotta say your's is, er was, are, an interesting squad. I must say was not expecting a woman to be in the top performing group. You guys brought the piano and ping pong tables at the scavenging event right? Capt Sterling was asking about it"

"Yes, that was us with the moral boosting haul. It was Darren's idea, he and George had seen it back in one of the towns and thought it would go well with the camps 'personality' he'd called it." replied Pearl. Her voice trailing off at the upwelling of memories, her eyes felt damp.

"Those the two you're squad lost? Sorry about that, truly" said Tully sadly. "Ey, something to keep your mind busy, mind shooting our position? I'd like to make sure we're still on track."

Grateful for the distraction Pearl nodded then set about using the jeeps sextant to plot their position. Yes, this was a good way to keep herself busy, the math was easy for the Gem.

"Hey Pearl, one other question if you don't mind?" said Tully, his voice interrupting her careful calculations. She gave him an annoyed glance then set about erasing her notes. "What?"

"Sir, if I can ask, whats with these orders? Seems things got put together pretty quick and our list is very specific." asked Tully evidently oblivious to Pearl's attitude. "Seems kinda spy-ish to me"

Pearl huffed in annoyance. "Yes, it is 'spyish' in nature, we got a tip off from a friend of a friend through the command chain and down to our unit level." she explained. Then in a much more firm voice pulled rank and ordered him to leave it be. " _Cant let him know about the letter from Clark, that would raise all kinds of uncomfortable topics, on how even he knew about this"_.

"Okay okay, geez. Muttered Tully as he returned his attention to the road, but his curiosity wasn't done yet. "So, Pearl, are you and James an item? The rumor mills been buzzing lately."

Pearl didn't reply, it wasn't an issue with Darren and they'd kept any romance brief or secluded to avoid scrutiny from other squads. But now things were more uncertain. "No, not really, and its none of your business either Private, there's a war on and we all have bigger issues to cook."

Tully shrugged then turned his attention back to driving. "If you say so sir. Oh, I was also wondering, how come you're not tired? You covered everyone's watch yesterday."

"Classified Private, leave it alone" growled Pearl slouching deeper into her seat as if it would shield her from the young soldiers never ending conversation topics.

**000 Gazala No.1 - Libyan Desert - December 7th, 1941**

Several days of travel later they arrived at their destination, a joint German and Italian airfield about a hundred miles behind the primary front line. The journey by jeep had taken longer owing to only being able to move at night and the lack of roads; but it was much safer than the complete failure of the air-drop. It also had the benefit of total surprise as the enemy was watching the coast and the ancient trade-roads, not the dry ocean of the Sahara desert.

There were four groups, each assigned a different airfield, each was to strike as close as possible in coordination with the others to maximize surprise. The majority of the groups would be going after the aircraft and related facilities, but Pearl's group had a different sub-mission. Which is why they were assigned to this particular airfield where a small German research group was supposed to be operating, at least that's what the letter had said.

Pearl scanned the perimeter of the airfield through her field binoculars carefully noting the locations of the watchtowers and number of perimeter fence patrols. It was near midnight, she'd been at this for ours but while boring the information would be crucial for the coming raid. "Two, sentries per tower, roving guards patrol in pairs checking in at each tower roughly every 10 minutes. So far I've counted about 10 distinct groups of guards and with one random roving patrol." whispered Pearl to her accomplis.

James noted down the descriptions in his notebook for review later. "Do they change shifts? They'd have to to maintain that level of temp." His voice cool with no emotion, all business.

Pearl continued her description of the facility, her voice also low, all soldier. "Every hour so far, we'll know more as we keep watch. So far looks like most of the staff activity is centered around what I think is the barracks building and mess hall." Pausing she scanned the binoculars over to the repair shops and hangers. "Only a few mechanics are active at night, Sgt Wayne would have had some choice words for them on efficiency."

"Who's Sgt Wayne?" asked Frank setting down his own binoculars. "How can you see anything in this light? All I see are shadows when they pass near lights."

"Gem Eyes, and Sgt Wayne was the lead mechanic at the airbase before we left for North Africa. I helped out in their shop for those few weeks we were idled to keep busy." replied Pearl.

"Gem Squad, what's your status? Report in?", the disembodied staticy voice of their platoon lead whispered from the radio. Frank grabbed up the headset to make their reply. A few moments later he put it back down, his face grinning. "Observations relayed, the rest are moving up, we attack tomorrow night so get comfortable, going to be a long day."

"Anything else from Sargent Moffitt?" asked Tully wandering over from where their jeep was covered under blankets and desert brush. "Also, who came up with Gem Squad? What are we supposed to be? Gem collectors? Jewelers? Stupid name, i'm going to get some rest."

James, Frank, and Pearl all exchanged knowing glances for it was the name of their mission.

**000 The following night - Gazala No.1**

The savory sent of cooking meat wafted through the research building located near the machine-shops of the small airfield. It had been a long day of experimenting, flight testing, and archaeological research into the nearby ruins of the ancient Greek ruins for the legendary Lamiai monster. Now the research team and their assistants were relaxing in their barracks building enjoying Waldemars surprising talent as a chef. Outside the evening air was a bit warmer than usual but otherwise all was quiet, only the sounds of the guard patrols and the clunk of something heavy in the nearby machine shops.

"das schmeckt gut" sighed Aldebert leaning back in his chair to pat his full belly. It had been several days since the groups last good meal for proper research left little time for good food.

Waldemar walked over to the table, another round of fat home-made sausages in the fry-pan; there was a very rare, genuine, smile on his normally stoic features. "Danke, Mutter hat es mir beigebracht" he said while pouring the latest batch into the serving tray.

Schafer eagerly stabbed another then popped it into his mouth with a contented sigh. "Deine Mutter war eine großartige Köchin" he chuckled waving his fork at the heavy set soldier. Finishing his meal he returned his gaze to the greek mythology book on the table, the page was opened to something called a Lamiai half-woman, half snake, and beastly hands. "Ich denke, wir kommen uns nahe, Da war noch eine Schachtel in der Grabung."

Aldebert leaned across the table to get a better look at the page. "Es muss echt sein, die Legenden sind zu gut" he said then shifted his attention to a nearby map. "Wir graben hier morgen" he mumbled while marking a red x on the latest map of the ruins. With any luck they would be adding another creature to the menagerie which currently only had one other in it.

KABLAM! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! WHOOM! Pop pop pop pop pop pop

All conversation halted, the trio exchanged a quick glance then immediately set about their prepared action plans should a raid occur. That pillow was proving mighty useful lately.

~{0}~ 20 minutes earlier

The wait for darkness had been one of the longest waits of her long existence. Sometimes a patrol would pass close by, other times an aircraft coming in for landing might notice the odd lumps in the desert. Stressful would be putting it mildly but still she managed to meditate at least a little bit then play some cards, carefully, with the others when not on watch. Finally darkness came the group synchronized watches, then began to put their plan to action.

Pearl took lead with the rest of her group, crawling on their stomachs under old tan burlap cloths they were almost invisible in the darkness of night. Several times they had to pause their approach when the roving patrols passed but otherwise they made it to the perimeter without issue. Soon they were at the dirt revement that surrounded the airfield, beyond it they could see the fighter planes lined up on the tarmac and the lights of the various buildings in the distance.

"We take the roving guards as they pass, silently, then we move out and deal with the planes." whispered Jack. All down the reavement a dozen platoon members nodded their understanding. They would need to rapidly clear two groups of patrols to gain the needed time-gap to infiltrate, complete the objects, and not trigger the alarm until the fireworks started.

It wasn't long before the first pair of rovers came into view. Pearl moved into position and prepared herself for the coming sprint. She felt something slip into her hand, looking to her side she was surprised to find Jack had pressed a long dagger into her hand. "Use this."

There wasn't time to object as the guards reached optimal approach. Breaking cover she rushed them from behind, Frank and James a second after to support. Reaching the two guards her mind shutdown as training, and something else, took over the instant she struck.

Lashing out with her right hand she judo-chopped the first guards neck while the left hand drove the blade deep into the others neck. Both were dead before they fell but neither hit the ground for in the next instant James and Frank arrived to catch the bodies. Together the trio vanished back into the night behind cover. Panting hard from the exertion everyone waited, long seconds passed, finally the clear was given, no alarm raised.

"Pearl, you're face" whispered James, he was staring at her strangely, was that shock in his eyes? Reaching up she wiped a hand across her face then nearly fell backwards in shock. It was covered in the sticky still warm blood of the soldier she'd just killed. A shiver went through her body accompanied by a rising sense of dread; but now was not the time, she shoved the emotion down hard, buried it. No time to dwell on it, next objective coming up fast.

Wiping her face clean with a rag she motioned for them to continue for the next group of guards was coming along in a few minutes. The next group of assassins readied themselves.

~{0}~

The mission was going successfully for once, the roving guards had been dispatched and the countdown clock was ticking. Moving as wrathes the platoon split up into trios to rapidly dispatch the plane gardens then plant timed explosives on the machines.

The soldier let out soft gurgle then fell limp into her arms, working fast she stashed the body under the aircrafts rear tail then signaled the others. A second later the bomb was set and the group converged for a moment to decide the next action. Huddling close they whispered.

"I think we should check the outbuilding near the machine-shops, its the most well lite I've seen but has the least activity. Anyone else see a better target?" whispered James softly. He was still giving Pearl that odd look but didn't say anything about it.

Pearl checked her shirt and found another layer of blood on it. Must be why they called it 'wet work' but no, no time to think on it. Mission first. "I agree, everything else has a clear purpose, the bar, the shops, the barracks, and then the odd building on the corner. Either its our target or its full of intelligence we can take back. I vote we go for it."

Frank nodded, taking a small narrow beam pen-light he signaled their overwatch that they were proceeding to secondary objective. It was a risky move to send the signal but worth the risk, to anyone watching it would have appeared to be a brief cigarette lighter or the guarde checking a watch. After waiting a moment for the watch tower guards to shift, they made haste across the airfield as quickly as possible. The bombs would be detonating soon so stealth soon wouldn't matter, they only needed to reach the out building before confusion would become a new allie.

~{0}~ Present

The moment the demolition charges began blowing up the squad gave a five count, then breached the target building. James kicked in the door then shifted out of the way for Pearl and Frank to follow up with submachine guns firing upwards to suppress anyone foolish enough to attempt to fight back. Firing at the ceiling would leave any active hostiles unharmed in the opening breach but if the enemy took cover then there was a potential for capturing someone. Taking up position on either side of the entry the trio scanned the interior of the now darkened building for any sign of the buildings occupants while outside the airfield was turning to chaos.

"HANDS UP, OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE YOU!" shouted James in the most authoritative voice he could muster. "HANDS UP AND COME OUT OR WE THROW GRENADES!"

"Hände hoch! Herauskommen!" shouted Frank a second later. Pearl and James spared a quick confused glance at their friend. "What? I learned a little choice words, might come in handy."

"We're coming out, we're coming out! Don't shoot please" shouted an unexpectedly familiar voice in clear but accented english. "No fight, we are not that kind of soldier, no shoot!"

"Cover them, I'm gurning on the lights" ordered Pearl, she held her gun steadily pointed into the gloom with one hand while the other reached for what she correctly guessed was the lightswitch.

The few unbroken bulbs left in the ceiling flickered to life revealing a room filled with scientific equipment, filing cabinets, books, and the remains of what was once a sumptuous dinner. Taking a quick count she noted at least a dozen people standing with their arms up in the room, most wore the stereotypical lab coats, but three of them did not. She recognized all three.

Aldebert dared to speak first, his voice confident and happy as if he was meeting a friend he hadn't seen in months. "Pearl! I was wondering if we would meet in person again. I saw you in battle at Creat, you gave a magnificent performance in the battle with that monster. Please come more into the light, I would like to see how you've been fairing since we last spoke."

"Clocks ticking Pearl, do we know them? One look kinda familiar to me and the other… are you the bastard that captured Pearl last year?" inquired James glancing between them. Pearl shot him a quick glare silencing any further questions. "Right then, okay, everyone else, documents, where are they? Papers! Papers now!, Into the backpack." he ordered throwing a handy bag to the ground near the scientists, immediately a couple started dumping notebooks into it.

Pearl complied with the request by taking a short step forwards into the glow of one of the ceiling lights. Adelbert's eyes took on a look of concern while his face changed from happy to concern immediately when he saw her dirty uniform and unexpectedly haggard looking face. "May I ask what happened to you? You look terrible, much less relaxed when we last met, did something happen?"

BAM!

Everyone startled a bit at the suddenness of the shot, all eyes on Pearl.

Aldebert looked down at where the bullet had struck the floor at his feet. "Okay, message received. What do you want? You're not here for blood or we would already be dead so what is it you have come to disturb me for? Information? You know I could never spill secrets."

Pearl didn't break eye contact as she re-aimed the gun at the spy master. "Where are Darren and George? I saw you take them in the desert, where are they?"

At this Frank spoke up, his attention briefly shifting from the hulking SS agent he was covering to the officer apparently named Aldebert. "Are you the cause of my friends deaths?"

Waldemar didn't waste his chance to reach down and flip the arming switch for the sand-gems stimulation system. He had his hands back up just as Frank looked his way again. He noticed Schafer looking at him worriedly, ever so slightly shaking his head in a silent 'don't' as if he had guessed what the soldier was planning.  _Tsch Scientists, I will have my revenge this time._

"In the local cemetery, behind the base, full honors, with British flags on the crosses. Their dog-tags are in the records office tagged for return to family." Answered Aldebert quickly. "Let the others go, if its revenge you lott want then I'm your man. Take me."

A loud explosion echoed across the base from outside soon joined by the heavy machine guns the squad had mounted to their jeeps. "2 Minutes Pearl we need to wrap up and go! Kill em or taken em! And I vote killem !" shouted Frank, he was still covering the group with his weapon while James collected intelligence. "BLEIB STEHEN! BLEIB STEHEN! NO GO! NO GO!"

Schafer had been watching the exchange while nervously glancing at Wilhelms hands. Finally he made his own play. "You want the box next to Wilhelm over there, that one, take it and go."

Pearl wasn't sure what she was going to do herself, kill them and be done with the problem for good? Leave them alive and maintain some kind of personal honor? Capture them? Her finger tightened on the trigger,  _it was too much, too many options, no time to decide, too much._

"The box with the sand gem, on the floor and kick it over, then we leave." She gestured with the tip of her gun at Waldemar. "NOW! I won't hesitate anymore. Move IT TICK TOCK!". The hold hardness of her voice surprised her, it didn't sound like her own but she was sure it was.

Waldemar smirked as he made a show of slowly reaching over, putting it on the ground, then getting ready to shove it forwards. A soft click was heard when the activation switch flipped 'on'.

James was just finishing slinking a pack full of what looked like the most interesting notes onto his back while Frank provided cover. Schafer grimaced, closed his eyes then slowly started lowering himself to his knees. Aldebert was warrily watching Pearl who in turn was watching the large wooden box slide towards her feet.

There was a sharp, high pitched whining sound of something energising….. Then the world erupted into a gailforce wind filled with flying debris. Everyone was now busy surviving.

Instinctively Pearl dropped to the floor to brace herself against the wind, she could feel small objects bouncing off of her with increasing force as the wind began to blow harder. She could hear Frank and James shouting but couldn't understand what they were saying over the noise. There was also lots of shouting in German too but she guessed it was moving away from them.

The box was right in front of her, if she could just flip it off. Cursing words she thought she would never use Pearl called on all her gem strength to maintain a grip on the floor as she clawed her way forwards. Her hands ripping up the floor as she went along just to maintain a grip. Reaching the box she smashed the lid off exposing the sand-gem inside.

It was exactly what she had feared. A gem wired up just like the one on Crete with some kind of torture wires? Stimulation system? Whatever it was the gem was now very active with only a little bit of sand, far less than it should have been able to operate with.

Reaching in she gripped the wires tightly ready to rip them out when a heavy object smashed across her face sending her sprawling. Miraculously she managed to maintain her grip on the gem which was now dragged out of its box trailing wires back to the battery packs still inside.

"PINK HAIR! I KILL YOU AND FRIENDS!" shouted a crazed Waldemar from just across from her. He too was down crouched against the wind, one hand gripping a floor plank, the other holding a long steel pipe from somewhere. "I REVENGE MY HAND! MY NATION! MY HONOR!" He swung again which Pearl blocked with her free arm, she screamed in pain.

"STOP! THE WIND IS GROWING STRONGER! WE'LL BOTH PERISH!" she shouted back hoping he would see reason. Another swing, another painful block. A fight it would be.

Overhead the wind had torn the roof off the building allowing a tornado of papers and other loose items to start rising into the sky above. Outside the SAS assault slowed a bit by the distraction as eyes both German and British turned towards the growing spectacle.

She had milliseconds before the next swing, she reached to her belt and drew the knife Sgt Moffitt had given her. "My turn" she whispered. Keeping a hand on the gem she lashed out with the knife catching Waldemar in the hand on his third swing leaving a flowing gash on his hand. He stumbled back a bit holding his hand and letting the pipe fall away. Giving him no time to recover Pearl lashed out with her leg catching him in the shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

"No time to play, gotta run!" shouted Pearl, With a hard yank she ripped the sand-gem from the wires holding it to the box then hurriedly began to move towards the door. Soon she could hear Frank and James shouting from the door, she was almost free with the objective. Her progress was suddenly stopped when the sand-gem caught on something. Not something, someone.

"Sorry Pearl, If we can't have it then neither can you" said Aldebert, one hand on the sand-gem wire harness, the other holding a black box with two sparking wires sticking out of it. Before she could select an action Aldebert jammed the electrodes into the harness causing it to suddenly surge with renewed power. The wind-storm was now a full hurricane in seconds with winds soon strong enough to become truly dangerous to anyone not holding on.

"I hope we meet again on better terms!" shouted Aldebert. With that, he turned and disappeared into the dust storm.

Pearl was trapped in place. Her left hand held the sand-gem in its grip preventing it from being carried away, the right anchored her to a crumbling building support. She could hear shouting in English again but this time she could make out the words. Her friends were still close by.

"PEARL! LET IT GO! ITS NOT WORTH IT! WE DID WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO! LET IT GO!." Someone was shouting at her but she couldn't tell who it was or from where.

"I CANT! WE CANT LET IT BE CAPTURED AGAIN, I CANT LET IT KILL MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" she shouted back into the howling wind. "I CANT, WE NEED A WIN! I CANT".

"If you need a win, then let it go." She dared to look over her shoulder, James was there, though he was holding onto her helping to hold her in place. "Let it go Love, we don't need it."

Pulling her knife from her belt he reached up to where her hand tightly gripped the sparking tangle of wiring. "Here, let me., then with a few quick swipes the wires were cut away.

With nothing to hold it to terra firma the sand-gem slipped free of its harness, then it too vanished into the sand-storm it had created. The winds blew for another minute then finally quieted. All around the base was in ruins with sand dunes, ruined buildings, and everywhere soldiers on both sides digging themselves out or trying to make some sense of it all.

The battle was over. For now at least.

Pearl lay there on the floor staring at the star filled sky above surrounded by ruin. But she felt peace, whatever it was that was eating at her had fled with the storm. She wasn't tired, not much anyway, just quiet as she gazed at the billions of stars serenely twinking in the night sky.

The sound of a honking jeep horn accompanied by the loud voice of Sgt Moffett dragged her back to her current situation. "OY! GEM SQUAD! LETS GO BEFORE THE JERRIES FIGURE THEMSELVES OUT! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"COME ON SIR! LETS GO HOME! We have much to talk about!" and Tully was driving.

"Time to go Pearl, fights not over yet and we got a war to finish!" said James as he stood up then brushed himself off. Turning he reached down to offer her a hand up. "You coming?"

Pearl smiled brightly, the first genuine smile in days. "Yes, yes I am."

**000 end chapter**

Hello Dear Readers

I hope you enjoyed this latest, installment of the story and that it was worth the extended wait time for it. Its a direct call back to Chapter 10 when Pearl was helping Steven's teacher at the school. It ended up being very long to avoid a cliffhanger ending and to tie off that story thread.

Taking a risk on this chapter to try out a new storytelling method for the time-jump and setting up for a slightly different end-game for the North Africa adventure. Did you happen to catch the main event of the next chapter? If you research greek mythology you'll get a pretty solid idea.

Also a bit thank you to reader 'Council of Worlds' for some ideas on the next chapter. I'll have to see if I can have Ian Fleming meet up with Josephine Baker but will need to bend history a bit.

**000 History**

LRDP

Long Range Desert Patrol. These are the guys with that famous photo of SAS soldiers and jeeps kitted up for battle in the desert. They navigate the barren desert much as ship captains navigate the oceans with sextants, star-maps, and other means. They were out wrecking the German's from behind the lines and unexpected directions or rescuing downed pilots long before the SAS got their start. When jumping out of aircraft failed, who did they call? LRDP.

Sidi Barrani, Egypt

The main location of the British Army during the North African campaigns. I don't know where the SAS were originally conducting their training, the other possibilities are outside Alexandria or Cairo.

Operation Squatter - Al Bayda, Libya

The first employment of the SAS as part of the successful British offensive Operation Crusader beginning in November of 1941 after several previous failures. The SAS were to parajump directly to the airfield, grab their gear then attack with a retreat provided by the LRDP. For more detail see Pearl's description near the end of Chapter 10 where she described its failure.

Operation Green Room

This may not be the raids actual name. There is very little written online about this raid but I suspect there is more in paper books that I just don't have time to read through. This one is also discussed in chapter 10 and as part of the current chapter. Youtuber Lindybeige has a good discussion on the SAS history including a good review of both first and second SAS raids.

Gazala No.1 Airfield

Located at 32° 10′ 7″ N, 23° 21′ 2″ E in the Libyan Desert, it showed up on a list of GeoHack - List of North African airfields during World War II. We don't know what locations the SAS attacked during operation Green Room but we can make some educated guesses based on recorded descriptions.

Sand-Gem (Desert Glass)

From episode 10 season 1 of the show. Like the hematite stone from the previous chapter, this one had been wired up in a kind of electro-stimulation device to force it to violently activate.

Grease Gun / Sub-Machine-gun

Small caliber 9mm submachine-gun favored by the SAS for its light weight, rapid fire, and simplicity of construction making it easy to maintain. Not the most accurate or hardest hitting but for close-quarters it was very effective. Rifles and a mix of machine-guns rounded out the weapons mix for long-range warfare including Pearl's trusty Le Enfield rifle.


	24. Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all want love, we all want honor. nobody wants to pay the asking price"

 

**000 Beach City coastal park - present day**

The morning sun was well into its upwards climb into the clear blue sky bringing with it high summer temperatures that were balanced by the cool ocean breeze. Seagulls and sandpipers patrolled the surf-line occasionally snatching unfortunate sand crabs or squabbling over a meal. Up and down the beach families played in the water or relaxed on the sand while further out surfers jockeyed for position on the best waves. In short, a perfect day at the beach.

Connie was envious of all of them.

While others frolicked on the beach, Connie was on beach clean up as part of a class community service project to help clean up the beach. Pausing in her litter patrol she leaned on the pick-up tool to watch the surfers, one of them looked familiar with long white hair.

"Connie, this beach isn't going to clean it self, you can play after class!" called the teacher from further back in the class line. Sighing to herself resignedly she resumed her tasks.

An hour later the group broke for lunch at the picnic tables setup above some strange concrete ruins just behind the beach dunes. The structures were heavily built half circle cylinders that went up only as high as the dunes but were slopped at the back. Rusted iron circles with old bolts around the edges indicated something had been mounted there in decades past.

She would have investigated further but another distraction got her attention, the white-haired surfer from earlier was coming over the crest of the dune. For a moment she couldn't make out details due to the glare of the sun, but once close enough she recognized her immediately.

"Amethyst! Over here, come sit with us." shouted Connie.

Amethyst looked over and waved but made no motion to approach, instead she adjusted her grip on the large surfboard and continued walking towards the beach temple.

"We have extra soda and some chips too!" hollered Connie at the purple Gem's back. "Come hang out with us! You can help with the beach clean up too, I'm sure we can find stuff for you to..um...eat… as we go."

That did it, immediatly Amethyst dropped her surfboard then ran over to snatch the offered snacks. With a muffled "thanks" she was crunching the chips greedily while some of the other students exchanged confused glances. By now the teacher, having noticed the commotion, approached to check on the unexpected group member. "Excuse me, um, young lady, but what are you doing here? You're disturbing the students so I must ask you to leave."

"Oh, don't worry Ms Chowdhury, this is Amethyst, she's one of the Gems who lives with Pearl." answered Connie hurriedly. "She's no trouble, I'm the one who invited her over, I wanted to ask her if she knew what those old structures built into the hill are."

Amethyst grinned and waved at the teacher with a lazy "hey" but otherwise remained focused on her snacks. Soon having run out of chips she started chewing on the bag itself.

Ms Chowdhury stared at the purple Gem for a few moments trying to make up her mind about how to proceed next. "Well, I guess if you're a friend of Pearl's then you can't be all that much trouble. Pearl was ancient and is living history, can I assume you are too?"

"Yep, I'm a bit over 500, I was here when these were built." replied Amethyst lazily. "If you got more chips to bribe me with I can tell you about these and what was going on when built."

A little girl, Jewel if Connie remembered her name properly, tossed a bag over to the Gem. "Pearl's talk at class a year ago was interesting, tell us a story please."

Amethyst wasted no time ripping open the bag then dumping its contents in her mouth then tossing the now empty packaging over her shoulder. "Sure, gather round, its story time!"

"Thats littering!" hollered one of the other students.!

Amethyst ignored her, instead snatching another bag of chips then sitting down on the park bench like she was a sage being asked advice. "Now, I know you usually hear this stuff from Pearl but she doesn't have the whole story about what was going on back here while she was on adventure. Those old fortresses used to be part of an old army base where funland now stands and the town, wow, the town, was totally different. Things were getting crazy fast."

**000 Beach City lighthouse, January 1942**

Rose stood alone at the top of the lighthouse above the ancient gem temple. Her eyes squinting against a snow flurry that was presently adding another foot of snow to the landscape. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon behind her turning the falling snow into spects of embers carried on the blowing wind. This days watch had been mercifully quiet owing to the regular snow storms rendering the visibility of predator and prey out on the ocean. For now both rested and took stock of their resources before beginning the battle again. It also meant that Rose and the others were unlikely to be called upon to help rescue sailors from sinking ships that evening.

It was just about two months since the bombings on Pearl harbor, the irony of the facilities name was not lost on her, and Beach City was changing rapidly. Shifting her gaze from the ocean she watched as a distant group of Army Engineers were busy on a small hill further down the beach moving earth to build the newly designated Fort Miles and associated artillery battery infrastructure. Though the sun was setting she could see the bright work lights illuminating the hill, her sharp eyes were just able to discern the men and machines working.

The group had wanted to build on the lighthouse hill but some strong words from the town's Mayor and some old treaties Rose kept in storage soon dispersed them. " _It would have made our operations at the warp-pad...difficult... Better to send them to build on the other hill where they don't have a line of sight on the Gem-door or the beach out front._ " she grumbled to herself. Though she disliked the close proximity of the fortifications she understood the necessity of the construction to defend the opening to Delaware Bay from any prowling enemy shipping.

The loud clunk of the heavy entry door echoed up from within the lighthouse signaled that her watch over the ocean would would soon no longer be solitary. Signing to herself she took one last look out at the ocean, then headed down the accessway to greet the signals keeper. A brief conversation with the elderly resident of the lighthouse station later and she was back outside heading down the slope towards town. Her bare feet crunched softly in the freshly fallen snow providing a steady rhythm she could synchronize her frenzied thoughts too.

Crunch. " _Garnet reports the letter to Pearl had the desired effect, but that skirted too close to our rules of non involvement._

Crunch.  _"But it was Gem business after-all, oh geez now we'll really have to keep track of corrupted Gems._

Crunch. " _Pearl was right, the fire is spreading faster now, even Beach City is being drawn into it._ "

Crunch. " _We must stay out of it, we have too, but what else can we do? Secret letters and the occasional food supply delivery to the famished help but its not enough!"_

"Rose! Hello! What brings you to my door at this hour?". Startled out of her thoughts Rose looked up to find that she had unintentionally walked all the way to Deedee's house on the far side of town. "Gosh you must be freezing out in that cold, please come in and warm up by the fire. I have some relatives over to visit, my cousin enlisted and we're throwing him a going away party." Rose flinched at this, memories of Pearl's own departure were still fresh in her mind.

Rose smiled sheepishly and began to back away. "No no, that's okay, the cold doesn't bother me and I wouldn't want to impose on a family event like that."

Deedee wasn't giving up so easily for she stepped out, grabbed Rose's hand then began tugging her into the house. Rose could have easily pulled away but somehow found she couldn't resist the pull of the small woman and someone from inside was now shouting for her to come and join them. Defeated, Rose let herself get pulled in and joined the party.

**000 Beach City Main Street Theater - February 1942**

Flecks of dust danced in the light from the projector booth in the old marquise theater casting a bright image on the theaters screen. The audience sits in silent rapture, only the occasional crunch of popcorn as everyone watches the latest newsreel before the feature film starts. Up on the screen images and motion clips portray in sanitized details of the war being desperately fought for control of the North African deserts. Through it the jovial announcer narrates.

" _Its been another defeat as Rommel's Axis forces push the British forces and their allies back, unraveling the previous years hard fought victories. Things are looking grim for the exhausted defenders of Gazala and Bir Hakeim fortify their positions for the next Axis push towards Egypt._

Rose sat in the back row flanked by Deedee Fryman and her current boyfriend Antonio. Deedee had insisted Rose accompany her on the latest Bogart film,  _Maltese Falcon_? Was it? The film had seemed interesting and Antono was growing board of watching Fred Astaire films so she'd agreed to the noir-mystery to appease both. Plus she was curious about Deedee's surprise.

The announcer interrupted her thoughts again as the scene switched to a British camp behind the front. The camera slowly panned across troops with heavily laden jeeps mustering to head out to battle. Rose felt a sharp nudge in her side from Deedee. "Pay attention, look at the group in the back, the group just climbing into their jeeps." Rose carefully watched the indicated group.

" _But not all hope is lost, here we see elements of the newly formed SAS group and LRDG preparing for another harassing mission behind enemy lines. These heroic soldiers are the best of the best! The cream of the crop of soldiers!. So successful have they been at harassing the enemy and disrupting their supply lines the German Leader himself has a special order on them."_  The narrator's voice grew heavy with drama. " _No prisoners! Kill on sight"_

"There, back row!" whispered Deedee franticly pointing at the top of the screen. The camera view was fuzzy, almost as if it was blurred on purpose, but then it sharpened. Rose's eyes bulged in surprise, her breath catching in her throat.  _"Pearl?"_  she whispered not quite believing what she was seeing on the screen before her.

Pearl was seen was sitting on the hood of one of the jeeps checking her equipment while laughing and smiling happily at some unheard joke. But to someone who knew her as Rose knew her there was no mistaking the wheryness underneath the smile; the slightly shaking hands, the forced grin, hard edges to the otherwise bright eyes. All around her were several young soldiers, a few she recognized from her spying visits when she was checking up on Pearl early in the war. But then she notices the camera pointed at her and waves it away, its operator quickly switched views.

The announcer's voice continued to drone on putting a happier, against all odds spin on the rest of the newsreel but Rose wasn't hearing it. The image of her old friends was etched in her memory like a perfect photograph. " _I'll have to check in with her again, soon, even if it hurts."_

Finally the war-footage ended and the the feature film of the evening began to play. "You look troubled my love, are you thinking of your friend gone to fight in the war?" asked Antonio just loud enough to be heard over the film opening music. "Don't worry, put it out of your head for now and let us escape from reality for a few hours. We can discuss it later. Okay?"

Rose blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked down at Antonio's warm hazel eyes looking back at her. "Please love?" he whispered. "Yes, lets enjoy" she replied.

Outwardly she appeared to be enjoying the movie, but nevertheless thoughts of Pearl and what she was currently going through persisted for the rest of the evening. When the movie finally ended late in the evening she sent Antonio, disappointedly, home while she went back to the temple to think. Garnett met her at the Gem-door looking solemn as usual.

"Antonio is going to have a difficult time soon" said Garnett sadly as Rose passed by.

"I know, we'll deal with that when we get there." replied Rose stubbornly.

**000 Beach City suburbs, March 24th 1942**

The convoy jeeps and half-ton trucks driving through town had become the new normal since the coastal defense forts had been modernized in the previous months. What was unusual was that several of them stopped along the main boulevard and men wearing sharp uniforms stepped out. The men took a moment to compare notes then started going door to door through the small town. At each door they would have a brief conversation while looking at clipboards, sometimes there would be shouting and the door would slam closed, but a soldier would remain to stand watch. Eventually their survey of the town brought them to the neighborhood where most of the locals lived in beach house style cottages or ornate vintage craftsman style homes.

Sargent Grimsley knocked sharply at the door then stood back waiting for it to open. Inside there was a sound of someone talking hurriedly and footsteps. Just when he was about to have the young Pvt assigned as his secretary kick in the door a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes answered it. "Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?" asked Deedee Fryman cautiously.

Sgt Grimsley smiled brightly and removed his hat at the sight of the young woman standing before him. "Is this the residence of one Ms Deedee Freimann?" he asked brightly as if he was about to launch into a sales pitch for something.

Deedeed felt a sudden rising of dread, the old spelling of her family's name. Something wasn't right but to lie or evade would raise suspicions. "Yes, she replied, This house has been in our family since Papa moved the family here decades ago. He worked hard in the shipyards north of here to scrape together enough money to be able to afford it."

Sgt Grimsley nodded and made some notes on his chart then fiddled with the edge of his hat thoughtfully. "Well, thats not in keeping with records but its also not an uncommon occurrence for a family recently immigrated from the old lands, trying to fit in and all. Now, to be sure the records are accurate, was the familie's name formerly spelled and pronounced as "Freimann" before you're family immigrated here? Is it the same spelling on the property deed?"

Over Grimsley's shoulder she could see through the windows of the house on the other side of the street, the asian family within appeared to be hurriedly packing bags. Outside a soldier was standing guarde with a rifle slung over his shoulder and the other hand resting on a pistol.

"You're answer Ms Fryman?" pressed Sgt Grimsley firmly taking a step forwards into the doorway to survey the home's interior. "Seems a nice place, you're family must be well off to afford such furnishings. Especially on a simple yard-workers small salary."

Deedee forced a smile while she desperately tried to push down the rising tide of dread building in her gut. " _A lie would be worse than the truth"_  she thought then gave the best answer she could. "Yes, thats correct, Papa wanted to get away from the old country and a new life here. Leaving behind the old name was his way of rebuilding himself as a true American. I haven't checked in years but I believe its spelled Fryman on the property deed too."

"Excellent, thank you for your cooperation." muttered Sgt Grimsley while he scribbled some more notes on his clipboard. "Please pack you're things, you're going on an all expense paid vacation, you have 2 hours to get ready."

Deedee was at a loss for words, her voice caught in her throat struggling to come up with something to say. All that came out was a stuttered "What? What did you say?"

Sgt Grimsly looked up, his smile was cold as ice, "We need to assess if you're a threat to the nation or not, as a recent German immigrant with clear discrepancies in your family's name, property and history, we need to make sure of you're loyalties."

"But I own a shop here, I'm part of the community, I'm a CITIZEN FOR STARS SAKE! MY COUSIN VOLUNTARILY SIGNED UP JUST LAST MONTH!" she was shouting now as confusion gave way to anger. She was proud of her heritage but her home was here now.

"Dont worry Ms Freimann, steps will be taken to ensure you're property is taken care of, now please pack you're things." With that Sgt Grimsly turned to leave but paused to look at a picture hanging on the wall that portrayed an unmistakable face. "I know this woman, Pearl is it?" he said gesturing at the small painting. "How do you know her?"

Deedee hesitated a moment, unsure of how much she could, or should, share. "You're answer please Ms Freimann? She tried to join the army at my office, how do you know her?" prompted Grimsly. He had ceased leaving and was now standing fully inside the entryway.

"Yes, I know her, she used to rent one of my spare rooms. A bit eccentric and passionate about protecting our town. She paid her last rent and departed a couple years ago. The painting was from a class I was taking and she agreed to let me paint her for practice." Deedee was surprised at how well the lie had formed but kept her face neutral to not give the game away.

The answer seemed to satisfy Grimsley. "Very well then, Please get ready, this should only take a few days for the examination center is just outside the city." With that, he turned and lef to move onto the next house in the row, she watched him interview them then leave quickly.

~{0}~

Antonio parked his bicycle at the mailbox on Deedee's house's front lawn, quickly he untied the package Rose had asked him to deliver. Rose had said it was some kind of intense spice and Deedee would know what to-do with it in her cooking but exactly what he wasn't sure. The ride over had been an odd one, the usually bustling neighborhood was eerily quiet and a few of the houses didn't have any lights on. Now that he had arrived at his destination and gotten a better look at it he was surprised to see that Deedee's house was among the newly quiet ones.

With little light to see by Antonio pulled a small flashlight from his pocket to light his way through the yards Bric-à-brac statues and past the fish-pond. Reaching the front porch he peeked into the windows, the house was indeed dark with all the windows and doors shut tight. Returning to the front-door he finally spotted the note that had been left with the words "To Rose" on it.

**000 Deedee's Soda Shop, April 1942**

The soldier stood at the soda fountain counter staring up at the wall menu, his mouth slightly hanging open while his eyes scanned the menu. "uuuuhhh..I'll have a...um.."

"A rootbeer float with extra whip-cream and a side of the keylime pie." answered Garnett for him. Swiftly her fingers rang up the bill on the register then handed him a receipt with the order number. "Antonio, order up, and don't drop the glass cup"

"Um, yeah, thats it, say how did you know I would order that?" asked the soldier taking his receipt and handing over the 25 cents for the drink.

"You've been in here every day this week and order the same thing. Dont need future vision to predict it." replied Garnett dryly. "Go sit by the window, the girl you like will be there today."

The young soldier looked at her with a confused expression but did as instructed.

A loud thunk and crash was heard from the soda machine. "Sorry Garnett, I dropped the glass!" shouted Antonio, hurriedly he swept up the broken pieces then began to make another float.

The ding ding of the bell by the door followed by a familiar board groan announced the arrival of Amethyst to take her turn running the shop. "Uuugggghhh, one soda with extra syrup please. Yawned the purple Gem climbing up to sit on a stool at the counter. "Been a long day on patrol"

The two had been alternating running the shop in Deedee's absence with Antonio putting in double shifts to buss the tables. It was getting well into the first month but with a bit of practice and advice from Antonio they were making a decent amount of money for Deedee to use when she returned, if she returned. It didn't help that the arrival of the Army brought even more customers for the inexperienced group to deal with; but it was worth it to help Deedee.

"Rose isn't back from her meeting with the base Commander about Deedee?" asked Garnett. It was rare that her future vision missed an event but this one was small so she marked it up as lack of focus due to all the events happening at once.

The requested double-shot soda slid into view in-front of Amethyst. "Thanks Antonio!" she shouted. Antonio smiled back then went to buss tables and serve drinks.

"One moment" said Amethyst. Lifting the large mug over her head she opened her mouth wide, then chugged the contents of the mug in one go followed by a very loud burp.

After wiping her mouth with her sleeve she relayed what she'd heard speaking to Rose. "Currently we don't know where she is but a lot of other families are missing too, the Haneda and Akari family houses look like they were looted. Lots of ….bad...graffiti too."

"Yes yes, I know that already, but did Rose have any luck with her contacts?" prompted Garnett, the other info was disturbing but right now it was one problem at a time.

Amethyst sighed then set her mug on the table, her usually happy demeanor dimmed. "No, She's writing letters as fast a she can but so far no one has news or knows where she is."

A loud tapping was heard from the cash-register area. "Hey, you running a business or a chatterbox? We're thirsty over here".

"Go, I'm up for shift and someone needs to take over keeping nosy looky-loos away from the temple." Said Amethyst hopping over the counter then placing a stool near the register to stand on. "Antonio, you still good to keep the shift going?"

"Thank you" muttered Garnett. Passing the pastel 'soda-jerk' apron over she exited the counter area and headed for the door. "Garnett wait up, I almost forgot, Pearl sent another letter. It doesn't say much due to the human armis mail-censures but does say that she's in North Africa and hints that she lost some friends but is otherwise doing okay."

Reaching over Garnett took the offered letter from Amethyst with another polite "thank you" then resumed her walk towards the shops main entry door. A young girl distracted by a thick book was just entering the shop not looking where she was going. Garnett as she reached out as she passed and with a gentle brush of the girls blouse sleeve drew her attention to the young soldier by the window.

Startled the girl glanced back at the stranger who had touched her "Don't waste time, you must make the most of the time you'll have" whispered Garnett. The girl looked very confused but decided there was no harm in talking to the young soldier and so went to talk with him.

"Hey, my drink only has regular cream and a single-shot in it! What gives?" shouted another customer from earlier in the shift. He was glaring at his mug as if it had said something nasty about his mother.

"Sorry Sir, we only have supplies for single-shots and half-whip, rationing you know" shouted Amethyst back at him. "Enjoy it while you can because we don't have allot left."

**000 Beach City Industrial District - May 1942**

Rose was exhausted, it wasn't because of the long walk back to town, that part was actually enjoyable. Rather it was dealing with the bureaucracy of the US Government office of relocation, department of the Secretary of defense, and endless talking heads with nothing useful to say. No matter how hard she pushed, no matter who she talked to or who's name she invoked the answer was always the same. No one wanted to talk about where the town's people were taken or what their current condition was beyond the repeated phrase "they are okay".

It was nearing dusk and the sky was beginning to turn from light blue to darker shades of purple. Walking through the industrial district she drew a few stares from the men lining up to collect the days pay. Slowing her pace she took note of the few looking at her as she passed, all were dirty from toiling in the shipyards with grease stains on their cloats and dust in their hair. One looked as if he was about to say something but she quickened her pace and soon left him behind. Now passing the middle of the district her sharp ears could hear every hammer, every clunk, every shouted order from the yards where men were working day and night to build all manor of ships.

She found the sounds of heavy industry to be oddly soothing. It represented a simpler life, one without worries about politics or secrets or any manner of responsibilities. Just simple work, show up, work with you're hands and skills, then go home at the end of the day. She would have stopped to just sit and listen but the loud megaphone enhanced voice broke the mood.

"WAR BONDS! BUY YOU'RE WAR BONDS HERE! KEEP ENOUGH TO LIVE ON AND BUY A BOND THAT A SOLDIER CAN LIVE!" shouted a man standing atop a small stage near one of the pay centers. Above him was a bright bannor declaring the same promotion, around the stage were a mix of women and men handing out flyers or conducting bond-sales.

Curious Rose approached the stage to see what she could learn about this latest iteration of the tried and true emergency war funding method. The last time she'd seen something like this was during the last Great War but then it had been much more brief and more posters than shouting.

Of course the announcer noticed her immediately, pointing energetically at her with one hand while raising the megaphone to his voice he continued to shout. "YOU THERE! YOUNG WOMAN, step right up! Step right up! And join me up on stage to do your part! Give these guys a reason to buy bonds!". He was waving her towards the stairs leading up to the stage.

Pushing down her nerves and annoyance at the looks she was getting she accepted the announcer's request by jumping up in one jump. She warmed up the crowd by striking a 'sexy' pose like the calendar girls she'd seen hanging in some of the shop windows then ruffled her hair a bit, that got a couple wolf-whistles but nothing obscene. Grabbing the megaphone she paused a moment to center herself, then began to speak, her voice booming even without the device.

"Buying war-bonds is the least you can do to support your country! But there is more you can do to support you're communities!" The crowd cheered loudly for a moment before she could continue. "My friends there is a bigger threat looming within our own neighborhoods, one that is insidious, it pretends to be your friend, to protect you from 'the other'. Our fear and complacency has allowed it to rip our communities apart, to turn neighbor against neighbor."

Pausing for effect she scanned the faces of the men in the crowd. A few in the crowd looked confused, this was not the buy-bonds speech they expected. But enough still seemed interested or at least curious where she was going with her impromptu speech.

"My friends, look within you're neighborhoods, your communities, there are families missing, citizens are being taken by men with guns, houses are being graffitied with hate!. We have become that which we claim to fight against! We are letting evil into our hearts in the name of civic protection and it will destroy our nation just as surely as any enemy if we let it."

"She's talking about those turn-coate Japs!" shouted a man in the back row. Rose stumbled a moment in her speech at the raw hatred that filled the voice, it was all the opening the man needed. "THOSE DAMN **** KILLED MY BROTHER AT PEARL! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED, any of them! Who knows what gods they worship or to whose allegiance they swear!"

Rallying herself she tried to shout over the growing murmuring in the crowd. "NO! They were innocent! True they don't look like us but they love this nation! Its not just the Asians, its Italians, German ancestry, anyone who has a discrepancy in their paperwork or trumped up charges!" She was pleading now but the crowd wouldn't listen, they were all letting fear take over.

"GET OFF THE STAGE APOLOGIST!" shouted someone in the middle of the crowd. A tomato hurtled towards her to impact her dress with a soft splat leaving a trail of red all along the white cloth. No sooner had she looked back at the crowd another landed on her hair. Soon other objects began to fly of increasingly dangerous weight

The announcer was now pulling her, hard, towards the stage stairs. "Mamma, thank you, but its probably best you leave before someone gets hurt."

Rose yanked herself free from the man's grasp with ease. "I'll make my own way, goodbye". With that she power-lept into the sky, easily clearing the building roof to land half a block away from the crowd. Her face felt wet, reaching up she found that she was crying, a sudden wave of weakness washed over her pressing her down to her knees. Her hands pressed to her face in a desperate attempt to hide this corrupt and broken world from her sight as she let the tears flow.

~{0}~

It was late when Rose finally got back to the temple with the moon high up in the sky. Her dress was clean again after a quick refresh and she had regained her composure but she still felt terrible. Garnett met her at the temple door looking stoic and unreadable as ever.

"Rough night?" asked Garnett casually, her three eyes hidden from view by her glasses.

"You could say that old friend." replied Rose, there was no mistaking the hard-edge still in her voice. "Just had another frustrating day trying out what happened to our missing townsfolk."

Garnett removed her glasses, a rare gesture of honesty from the fusion. "I wish I could tell you more about them, but with so many threads to keep track of all I can say is she's okay"

Sighing in defeat Rose opened the temple-door then entered into her sanctuary. "That will have to-do then wont it."

**000 Lighthouse Park - June 1942**

Rose stood alone at the top of the cliff above the temple staring out at the expanse of the blue ocean before her. A few months ago the waters were filled mostly with regular commercial traffic from fishing boats hauling the days catch to the occasional cargo or passenger ship. Times were much simpler then, just protect the city and keep an eye out for occasional wayward gem monsters to keep them out of the public news cycle. Frowning she focused her attention on one of the dozens of warships forming up in the Delaware Bay to begin the next convoy escort. Its decks were covered in weapons from small machine-guns all the way up to gigantic ship-killers with torpedo launchers and depth-charge racks to round out its load out. She found it oddly fascinating, a jumbled mess of deadly equipment yet still instilled the same sense of predatory purpose in its role of hunting then killing other ships.

Unbidden Pearl's words echoed in her mind, " _We have to-do something, this war isn't like other wars!_ " The voice high and shrill yet just determined to make a stand for her beliefs.

" _But I AM doing something, We're sending aid packages, we're helping rescue sailors from the sea, I'm trying to hold our community together! I even sent that letter about the desert-glass. That has to count for something right? I can keep us out of it but still make some difference!"_  Rose's inner voice argued back. But she knew the argument was hollow in the face of how much Pearl had, and still would, sacrifice to make a difference.

" _How much difference is it really? You can't even find our friend and soon even YOUR friend will sacrifice more than you have already."_  Rose shivered, though it had just been her imagination arguing with itself it was clearly arguing back in Pearl's voice.

Frustrated with herself she turned away from the massing armada to head back down the hill towards town. These moments of solitude on the hill were useful to give her time to think without interruptions while still doing something useful. Deep down however, she knew it was just a convenient excuse to hide from her own problems and feeling of failure for a short time.

Reaching the town she headed towards the soda shop to check on Amethyst and Antonio who were covering the current lunch crowd. Garnett had requested time to take care of some personal matters but assured Rose it didnt have to do with Pearl or the war. At least thats what she claimed but who could really say with the fusion who seemed to enjoy the air of mystery around her. Annoying was putting it mildly but she would have to trust Garnett just the same.

Nearing the small shop she slowed her pace at the sight of a crowd gathering outside the shop. There were reporters with cameras from the local paper photographing something hidden by a sizable crowd consisting of people from the town and soldiers from the nearby fort. "Oh No, Amethyst, what did you do!" She whispered to herself then broke into a fast run bringing her to the edge of the crowd. Her tall form afforded her an unimpeded view of the events unfolding..

What she saw next stopped her cold in her tracks, she had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating but still she didn't believe who was standing there.

"Deedee?" whispered Rose as if just mentioning the name would break the illusion, "Deedee is that really you?" she said much louder this time, loud enough that the young woman heard her.

"ROSE! YES ITS ME ROSE!" shouted Deedee pushing her way through the crowd. Reaching the huge woman she wrapped her arms (or tried to) around Rose in a desperate hug. "I'm back, they took me away, I thought I would be deported, I was so afraid…. but then I heard you were asking about me, trying to find me." Both women were crying in happiness now that the long period of not knowing each others fate was finally ended.

After a few minutes the hug broke and the two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"So, um, apparently my return is a bigger deal than I thought it would be, I didn't expect the news media to care about little old me." said Deedee doing her best to ignore the news reporters standing off to the side scribbling notes. "I just finished interviews actually."

Rose grinned her signature grin. "That was me actually, when you went missing I started contacting everyone I could think of, especially the local news groups. I figured if, no when, you returned we needed to make sure that you're story got told so others would know what happened". She paused as if remembering something. "But I don't know who alerted them, I didn't know you were coming back today, stars I thought you were still off somewhere."

Deedee smiled in understanding. "Well, I certainly have a story to tell about where I've been. We can solve the mystery of the foreshadowing later. Lets head inside."

Once inside the quiet of the shop Deedee took a moment to greet Amethyst and Antonio before taking her leave to inspect her shop. When she got to the office a soft 'yipee!' was heard.

Amethyst smiled at that, "We made good money while she was out, she probably found the big stack of cash we hid under her desk, we didn't know the code to the safe."

"About that, Garnett said to send along her congratulations, she'd told us this morning when her shift ended that we should call the reporters, didn't say why." said Antonio coming around from the supply room. He was frowning a bit at the clipboard clutched in his hands. "But I'm afraid that I've got some bad news that Deedee should hear."

~{0}~

"We're out of supplies!" gasped Deedee staring at the inventory sheet having read it a third time in as many minutes. "What happened! We should have had enough to last for months!"

Antonio scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, we didn't know how to order more supplies beyond the basics, rationing kicked in so we had an excuse to cut-back on serving size to stretch it out but…." his voice trailed off, his gaze shifting to the floor sadly. "But with the new Army base nearby the customer traffic increased dramatically and so did consumption."

Deedee sat heavily down on one of the bar-stools with a frustrated huff. "Great, so I'm flush with cash but have no product to sell to continue the business." The group fell into silence then with nothing left to say about the predicament Deedee's shop was now stuck in.

"Okay, so what do we have available? There must be something that isn't heavily rationed that we can sell. Come on, think people, think." grumbled Rose. She had worked hard to try and get Deedee back, her team had worked to keep the shop running and the house maintained. But apparently it would all be for naught if the business failed anyway due to supply issues.

"I'm sorry Rose, Ms Fryman, but all we got are potatoes from the local farms, thats it." offered Antonio sadly.

"Fryman" whispered Deedee quietly, a spark, a thought, a possible salvation. "FRYMAN! Thats it!. My name is Fryman, maybe Pappa's bad paperwork can provide a solution to this!" Deedee was nearly shouting with excitement. "I've got it, we just need to change up the kitchen a bit, buy some equipment and change the business!"

"What are you on about? What's the answer?" asked a stunned Rose. Just a second ago they were pondering the closing of the store and now there was hope? "What would you sell?"

"Fries!" Shouted Deedee excitedly practically bouncing up and down while listing off the beginnings of her plan. "I have enough cash now to re-tool the kitchen and the local potatoes are cheap. A couple deep fryers, some cross-cutting vices and a new sign out front and we're in business again."

"Thats perfect! I can share some of my Mama's recipes to help get things started. Potato Chips aren't the only thing you can make with a deep fryer Ms Fryman." offered Antonio.

"Yes, that would indeed help allot. Okay, let's get this moving, I've got some phone calls to make so will be back in the office….." Deedee continued to speak but Rose wasn't really listening to her anymore. Instead she was thinking about Pearl's quest to help keep the world from turning to darkness, how she could help without actually joining the war. " _I think I've found what I can do to help, more than care-packages or sea rescues, I can keep these people together, fight and find those who are missing, to help keep the home-front standing."_

**000 Beach Temple - late June 1942**

Amethyst sat on the top of one of the outstretched temples stone arms watching a group of 'tourist soldiers' down below posing for pictures outside. There were more of them lately poking around the beach now that the weather was warmer, often army or coast guard, sometimes the occasional uniform she didn't recognize. It had gotten to a point that some kind of surveillance had to be setup outside the temple so they would know if it was clear to come and go through the door. Finally Rose had made some kind of arrangement with the town's mayor that the soldiers could visit during set times of day but, like this group was doing, it was often ignored.

Sighing to herself she stood up then made her way down the temple's arm to shoo away the interlopers. After the encounter with the spies a few years ago she was no longer allowed to shape-shift in public and instead would have to just confront them with boring words instead of a fun chase as an animal shape. Reaching the group she shouted and waved to get their attention.

"Boys! Boys! No pictures! This isn't the visiting hours. You need to leave." shouted Amethyst doing her best to sound annoyed and angry. Which was easy at the moment.

To her surprise the men didn't give the usual 'just fooling response' but instead formed up behind who she suspected was their leader and approached her. "Hello young lady, I'm Sargent Grimsley of the US Army, I'm here on official business so we're exempt from the mayor's mandated hours."

Amethyst scoffed at this unimpressed. "Yeah yeah, what kind of official business?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. These humans were starting to annoy her much more than the others, something about the arrogance in the man's voice or how he presented himself.

Grimsley seemed to ignore the sarcasm and continued his speech. "We're looking for a man named Antonio Navarro, we know he lives in the area and it was suggested we might find him here by the mayor. Is someone going by the name Rose around?"

"Why are you looking for Antonio? What's got the Army trying to find him?" Now she was curious. Antonio was known for being a bit of a show-off peacock or romantic, not someone who would do something to get himself in enough trouble to warrant an army visit.

Grimsley frowned, no longer putting on a smiling or friendly demeanor. "Is he hiding here? Where is Rose, we need to speak with her. If you are found to be withholding information you would be charged with aiding and abetting a deserter. Now tell us what you know!"

"Hey, you don't threaten me and you don't make demands on this ground!" shouted Amethyst in defiance. "Leave now or I will make you leave." her hands balled up into fists while energy began to flow to her limbs, it would be a quick and clean fight to evict this scum from their home.

"AMETHYST THATS ENOUGH! GO INTO TOWN!" Rose's voice silenced whatever either side was about to say next. She was walking down the beach towards them but clearly her sensitive ears were able to pick-up the escalating volume of the heated confrontation. Amethyst and Grimsley paused their argument long enough to let Rose get close enough to join the 'conversation' as it were, the whole while glaring at each other.

When Rose finally arrived Amethyst gasped quietly at the look on Roses's face, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were wet with tears and she was still softly hiccuping with sorrow. It was enough to keep both groups from immediately restarting their argument.

"You're looking for Antonio aren't you?" she asked the now composed Sgt Grimsley. He nodded and handed over a folder containing a picture of the man in question along with some very official looking documents. Rose noisy wiped her nose with a sniff then began to read them.

"You are correct, Mr. Navarro did not report to the recruiting office as directed in his draft notification and his grace period has expired. There is an open warrant out for him on charges of desertion in a time of war." declared the soldier in his most official voice he could summon.

Rose nodded sadly then withdrew an envelope from her dress pocket to hand over to the Sgt. "He's gone. He wasn't home when I went to visit him this morning; just this note he left with his landlord addressed to me." Her voice cracked followed by a fresh round of sobs, lowering herself to the sand she buried her face in her hands. "I thought so much of him, thought he was brave, loving, all the things a woman wants but in the end he just ran off when things got hard."

At a loss for words Grimsley just stood there staring at the large woman loudly sobbing before them on the sandy beach. Kneeling down so he was eye level with Rose he spoke with an uncharacteristically gentle tone in his voice "Um, thank you for you're testimony, any idea where he went? Desertion is a serious offense but if he turns himself in willingly I can make sure he gets a reduced charge and stationed in a non-combat role. We need all the help we can get."

Rose waved him off while trying to compose herself enough to give a clear answer. "No, I don't know where he went, he arrived in town a few years ago on a cargo ship from Spain then rented a room in town. I met him not long after he arrived and he spoke little of his home or family."

Grimsley's frown returned, his voice resuming is prior hard edge "Why did he stay then? Why stay in a town he had no connections to, where did he work, where did he spend his free time?"

Rose cried even harder now. "The only thing keeping him here was me…. but I wasn't enough! Now if you'll excuse us, you've overstayed you're welcome and * sob * I have no more information to give you."

Shaking his head in frustration Grimsley pocked the 'farewell note' then handed Rose a contact card. "I expect you to call us soon if you happen to remember something useful." With that he signalled for his companions to form up behind him then the trio marched back towards town.

When they were gone Amethyst playfully slugged Rose on the shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "WhooWeee! That was quite the show, I think you really got to him for a bit there. Very convincing that he skipped town. Is he actually hiding in the temple or something? The shop?"

Rose didn't reply, still crying she stood up, brushed herself off, then headed for the temple-door. Amethyst trotted along next to her, her sense of worry increasing rapidly that this was no joke.

Reaching the gem door Rose spoke at last, her voice still full of grief but now there was an unmistakable rising of anger behind it. "No joke, he ran, he took the cowards choice and ran. I thought he had integrity, that he was capable of being more than just a ….. Lover. But now I see him for what he was, someone who runs from their troubles." The gem-door swished open, Rose stepped into the pink cloud filled room beyond. "I'd like to be alone now." Then the door closed in-front of Amethyst leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**000 Alexandria Egypt - July 1942**

Pearl sat on the wooden bench placed next to the elevated sheet of scrap metal covered in maps was currently serving as the platoons dining and planning table. A cool evening breeze rustled the thin fabric of the old parachute that was setup with camp pole supports to give some shade from the burning daytime sun. All around the camp soldiers were busying going about the necessities of maintaining a military camp in the desert. Some were endlessly cleaning sand and grit out of sensitive equipment, others were on kitchen duty peeling potatoes, still more were finding rest where they could before the next call to duty.

Pearl paid them no attention, this was currently the third time she had read the latest letter from home. The letter was brief due to wartime mail filters but it covered the basics from Deedee's temporary disappearance and the surprising turn of events regarding Antonio. "Huh, so Rose's boy toy ran off. Can't say I'm surprised, human men just can't be relied on" she mumbled to herself with some hint of satisfaction. She'd never met the man but she could guess what he was probably like from Rose's other letters and Pearl's own knowledge of her tastes.

"Yeep!" Pearl yelped in surprise when a sharp elbow was jammed into her side right at her ticklish spot. "Does that unreliability apply to me too love?" teesed James who was seated next to her. "Reads like there was some excitement back home."

Pearl rubbed her side and scowled at him but it was clear she wasn't really mad. Folding the letter up to put into her pocket she playfully jabbed him back. "You shouldn't be reading other people's mail and, for the record, I think you're a fine example to the contrary."

WHACK! The sound of a baton smacking hard into the mettle table halted all conversation around the table. At once the platoon and Pearl's squad snapped to attention.

Capt Jack Moffitt stood at the head of the table glowering at the two soldiers. "Be glad I don't change my mind about you two out of respect to you're former squad leader. But dont mistake that leniency for approval to be so public, keep it down low or I separate you.

James and Pearl exchanged worried looks "Yes sir!" they replied in unison.

With the need to lay down authority passed Jack reverted back to his more normal disposition, reserved but willing to socialize and enjoy the company of his platoon. "Okay now, everyone gather round, we got some planning to-do. Rommel's forces are massing for an attack, if we don't hold the line and push them back then the road to the Suez and all Egypt is open.

Pearl and James exchanged the briefest of smiles then turned their full attention to Jack. Across the table Frank rolled his eyes then pulled his notepad form his pack to begin taking notes. It had been a long, hard, frustrating few months but with the American's now joining the war, perhaps things would ease up a bit and the war would become that little bit shorter.

**000 End chapter**

* * *

 

**Author's Notes**

Hello Folks!

Taking a break from covering Pearl's adventures in North Africa to check in with Rose and the rest of beach-city now that America has officially entered the war. We'll be switching back to Pearls story somewhere around the events of the Operation Torch which would be the end of the North Africa ark unless something else comes up I think would be interesting to cover.

Some big news! Youtube Personality Deadpoolzilla posted a video giving the story a glowing review to a very large audience. I had to watch it a dozen times to make sure I wasn't imagining things and it was real. That the story is so well received and enjoyed by the community is fuel and motivation to make sure the story is fully told. Its a wonderful, but humbling, moment on this story-telling journey. Just google search for "Pearl in WW2 deadpoolzilla" to see it.

Lastly, after much debate, I don't think I'm going to cover much of the Pacific theater until near the end of the story. There is just so much content to cover and I need to draw the line somewhere to help keep the story on-track and engaging to the reader.

As always, I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave a review, favorite, and follow to let me know how the story is going and fuel the writing machine.

Sincerely...

Pinhead

* * *

**History Notes**

Executive Order 9066 - This one is too long to explain in these notes, please look up online. While the majority of those affected were of Asian descent it did sweep up Italian, German, and other groups albeit with less impact and most were released much sooner.

Liberty Ship - Thousands of these general cargo ships were built to ship goods and arms across the Atlantic or anywhere else it was needed. The main advantage of these were that these were dirt-cheap and simple to build as far as large cargo-ships can be had. Slow and easy prey the U-boats simply could not sink enough of them to fully halt the convoys.

Rationing - Done not only to redirect resources to the war-effort but also a direct, tangible, reminder to the general population that the nation was in a state of total-war. The result was less driving (gas, rubber tires) keeping old cars longer (manufacturing), shopping trends (metals, sugars, etc) and more. Its a bit why during the 1950s when the war ended that the nation went kind of nuts with a consumer economy that had been on-hold during the war.

The Draft - There was such a thing as 'conciencense objector' which basically means that someone cannot participate in the war due to their religion or beliefs. Most of those who applied for this were rejected, others were given non-combat or home-front support roles. Rose would fall into this category in that she refuses to join the war but still wants to contribute something.

Draft-Dodger - Those who refuse to even sign-up for non-combat duty or serve the nation at all.

NewsReel - Short audio-video episodes of news-footage from important events or distant locations played in movie theaters. It was the youtube-news of its time giving movie-goers a brief sound and video view of everything from royal weddings to war-news. The only other ways to get news was through news-paper, the radio (if you're house had one), or the very new television technology (if you were very rich and were near a tv-broadcast station).

Convoys and black-out - Early in the war German u-boats would simply wait offshore surfaced at night and wait for ships to pass in front of brightly lit city or coastal lights. The targeted merchant ship would be easy to track as its bulk passed between the lights of shore and the submarine hunting it. Eventually blackout conditions reduced merchant ship losses near the coast but only after some number of ships were lost and a policy change.


End file.
